


Parallel Destiny: A Parallel Legend of Zelda

by Firebird_X



Series: Parallel Legends [3]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Multi, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-04-29 10:32:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 18
Words: 234,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5124290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firebird_X/pseuds/Firebird_X
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four thousand years after Parallel Hearts and three thousand years after the "final" quest of the Hero, in a world where Link to the Past and Four Swords Adventures were the same tale, Ganon is dead and Hyrule seems to be at peace. Alas, the curse that haunts the Hero is older than the Great King of Evil, and the cycle comes full circle at last...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1, Prologue and Ch. 1: The Last Kokiri

**Author's Note:**

> Dear gods, has it been seven years? (Checks completion date on Parallel Hearts...yep, seven years. Eep.) I began this tale before A Link Between Worlds, before Hyrule Warriors, before Hyrule Historia, before even Skyward Sword, but it was the Era of the Sky that transformed and inspired what Parallel Destiny became. Dedicated to the geniuses at Nintendo, and as ever, to Morgan, my editor and the Zelda of my heart, but especially to all of you. For those who waited, I hope this was worth it.
> 
> Parallel Destiny is my definitive statement on the Legend of Zelda universe, the ultimate expression of my love for Hyrule and all its wonders. I might write other fanfics which include Link, Zelda, and other players in the legend, but this is the culmination of the Parallel Legends series. I hope to turn my writing into a career, and need to focus on that - anyone interested in my original works can PM me - but this story refused to remain untold. One last quest, one more romance, one final Legend. Enjoy.
> 
> Standard explanation: #This notation# is for telepathic communication.

**_Prologue:_ ** __

_Is it mere nostalgia for a Time long past?_

_A longing for something lost that keeps the Light shining?_

_...or is the memory something more? Something inspiring? Something that is not only of the past, but of the future?_

_In the end, what is a legend?_

\- - -

The boy slept fitfully.

 _Ganon rose from Kotake's Dark Fire. More titanic and monstrous than ever, he looked like the creature Link had fought so many years ago, save for three differences. His skin was blue instead of green, he was half again the size of the one from the other time stream, and he wielded a trident that radiated unending power. Stomach dropping away, Link recognized it from both the past and the future. "Hardly, boy. You face not a king of evil, but evil's GOD!" He laughed, raising his trident to the sky. Lightning blasted the ground around him._ "Free! _After over a thousand years of scheming and waiting, free at_ last!"

In a hammock crudely stitched together from scraps, he tossed and turned. Above him, the wind howled like a wolf in mourning.

_Link was somehow first to the ladder and vaulted up two steps at a time. Zelda appeared by Farore's Wind a moment later. As they watched, a small dark point on the mountain's caldera howled and roared, then grew into a more recognizable shape. A titanic boar-man rose there. His blue-green skin, mane of red hair, and massive twin blades of gold were horrifically familiar. He laughed at the heavens. "There is no Mandrag," he cried in triumph. "I am GANON!" The Hero of Light knew somehow that the figure they watched had been Dragmire, not "their" Ganondorf, but the thought brought no comfort. "Let the realms of gods tremble and the lands of the earth bend knee, or all shall be riven in fire and darkness!" Again, he laughed._

A bolt of lightning nearly woke the child, but the grip of nightmares held him fast. Sweat matted sandy blond hair to his forehead. He moaned.

_"I never imagined a boy like you could give me so much trouble," the true Ganon rumbled with amusement, towering over the Hero of Hyrule, hefting his massive trident as if it were weightless. "That you triumphed over Vaati and your insipid Shadow is no surprise, but it's unbelievable that you defeated my alter ego Agahnim - twice!" He regarded Link with a raised eyebrow and a gaze that almost hinted at respect. "But I will never give you the Triforce. I will destroy you once and for all, and make my wish to conquer the Realms a reality at last!" With a final roar, the King of Evil spun his Trident of Power and charged..._

"Hey! Hey, Link!" A tiny ball of powder-blue light bounced up and down on the lad's chest. With a sigh, he rubbed his head and sat up, finally awake. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah, Proxi, just another nightmare," Link il'Kiri muttered, rubbing his eyes with his forearm. He groped around for his cap for a few seconds before finding it on the branch where he'd left it. Once it was in place, he leapt from his makeshift hammock to the bough just below it, then ran from branch to branch above the forest floor. His only other garb the tattered forest tunic Mido had given him years ago and the sturdy leather boots that gripped every strip of bark, Link could easily have been mistaken for a Kokiri - had there been any left.

Proxi gasped in surprise, then darted after him. "Link, are you _crazy?_ I hate it when you do this!" All around them, tiny globes of every color imaginable bobbed in reaction to his wild dash. Link knew the thick woodlands around them well, though, from every gap that let sunlight in to which canopies held which fairy families.

The Hylian's ears bobbed when he stopped and perched at the edge of the woods. The forest opened up very suddenly to a broad, rolling field of grass, punctuated only by neatly spaced trees and Light Charms that hovered ten feet off the ground. The Charms were spaced fifty yards apart, but in the dawn light their magic was banked. Even then, each radiated faintly in a different color, but at night their gentle glow bathed Kokiri Park as far as the eye could see.

The sole exception was the dark spot Link was perched above. Three hundred yards or so wide, it was an empty semi-circle that bordered the last home of the fairies, Faron Forest. There was no sign of trouble, no sound of gears clanking against gears. Link pursed his lips, mildly surprised. "I could've sworn..."

"It was just a bad dream, Link," Proxi said, tugging on the end of his hat with gentle worry. "Come on, let's go home."

Link grunted, careful not to shake his head. _Don't want to send Proxi flying,_ he thought evenly. "Just a moment, Proxi, please?" His best friend sighed pointedly, but let go of his hat and landed on his shoulder with a grumpy exhalation. For several seconds, the child waited, silently, patiently. Slowly, men streamed toward the clearing, mostly Beorcs in sturdy work clothing. A handful of them wore striking red outfits, while the few Gorons with them were clad only in tough leather overalls and their traditional tattoos.

With the swirl of green light and burst of air that heralded Farore's Wind, the machine reappeared. Proxi gasped, hovering protectively in front of Link's chest. The young Hylian merely grimaced and pulled out his slingshot. The rust-red monstrosity made its obscene roar, poisonous smoke billowing from its four strange tails. Its arms pivoted slowly forward, the strange rotating blades it had in place of hands spinning with a terrible buzzing sound.

Permitting himself a small huff of distaste, Link took aim. Carefully, he targeted the shoulder joint of the nearest arm. With a gentle movement of his fingers, he let the Deku Nut fly. It grew to full size the moment it left his weapon, then struck with a flash of light. The targeted arm swung into its counterpart, and both ground to a halt with an air-wrenching sound of metal warring with metal.

Human sounds rose as the machine's faded. Link guessed the Power Charm that drove it had some basic safety features bespelled into it. Imprecations mingled with murmurings of fear at their employer's expected displeasure. The largest of those present, a Goron with a permanent scowl literally etched in his face thanks to some unfortunate natural markings, glared up at the trees. Proxi immediately darted behind the Hylian. The Goron's eyes flickered past Link a few times, but his search went in vain, and the diminutive Hylian grinned. "Din _burn_ that kid!" the logger rumbled. Link frowned. _Gorons aren't supposed to be like that._ It wasn't just his attitude, though. He looked so...Hylian. The swirling marks on his chest and belly were right, but the boy remembered Gorons who were literal stone, pot-bellied but with the strength of the red earth itself.

"Careful, boss," one of the Beorcs whispered, eyes darting back and forth while he twisted his hands together. "I'm not so sure She's on our side." Link's memory flickered to a picture of the Maiden of Fire from _The Legend of Zelda and the Four Swords Adventure,_ a Goron heroine with crimson hair. _They're not supposed to have hair._ Link shook his head. _Where did_ that _come from?_

"Cork it, junior," the Goron replied curtly. "If we don't get some Deku wood soon, we're the ones who'll get cut down to size." He gazed at the vile device almost mournfully. "That was my third chopper, too. I was so sure this one could handle the brat..."

#Link, _no,#_ Proxi sent telepathically. The boy suppressed the urge he'd been forming; Link had been about to stand and tell the Goron off. Instead, he watched them mutter in frustration and warp out as they'd arrived. Farore's Wind left nothing but a gentle breeze where the loggers had been.

#How do you _do_ that?# Link replied, as amazed as ever. _Only Mido ever knew me so..._ the Hylian choked up a bit at the memory of his mentor, then shook it off and focused his resolve once more. #Well, we've got to do something. Sooner or later that Goron's going to come up with a machine I can't stop with a branch or a Deku Nut.#

Proxi darted to his side, bobbing in place. #Please trust me, Link. I...just have this feeling. Someone's going to help us. I know it.# The Hylian sighed and nodded.

_The King of Hyrule, rescued from Death itself by the limitless power of the Triforce, smiled down at the Hero. His court stood at respectful attention, while his only child sat by his side, beaming joyfully. Link, the destined Hero and Knight-Champion of Hyrule, bowed before His Majesty, one knee on the ground along with his gaze. Behind the Hero, three nearly-identical counterparts in red, blue, and purple watched with enormous grins. "And what reward," the monarch asked with a pleased certainty, "would the Hero ask for himself?"_

_"My only desire," Link replied, his voice catching only for a second, "is something neither the Triforce nor the Crown can grant me." He had managed to speak evenly and clearly, but his eyes were still locked onto the floor._

_"Link," Zelda whispered, and his gaze was drawn, inexorably, to hers._ Those eyes, _he thought reverently. A strange_ deja vu _struck him from lifetimes past, but the thought was dim and distant. All that was real was Zelda, barely ten feet away, and yet completely unreachable without..._

 _"In Hyrule," His Majesty replied gently, "none may bar the path of true hearts, whether peasant or king." With that, Zelda stood, strode to the Hero, and knelt before him. She took his hands in hers and guided him back to his feet. Unable to hold in the feelings any more, he wrapped her in his arms and kissed her. The roaring cheer echoed around him. His dream of knighthood had finally come true. The Triforce itself had blessed the land. Nothing mattered but Zelda._ Ganon and Vaati are gone at last. This moment... _their lips parted._...is all the happily-ever-after I'll ever need. _Zelda hugged him gently, welcoming him home._

Link il'Kiri shook his head and came back to himself. "I...yes. Of course I trust you, Proxi." He nodded. "Let's go."

~ o ~ o ~ o ~

**Part I: Ocarina**

**Chapter One: The Last Kokiri**

"So, who's up for heartcakes?" Orielle asked, holding up one of the sweets in question. The ladies on the blanket chuckled and sighed in equal measure. Karane snatched the small cake from Orielle's grasp and popped it into her mouth, grinning insouciantly even as she chewed. "Hey, snatching cakes is _my_ job!" the young Zora mock-objected.

"An average picnic lunch with the Princess of Hyrule," Kagerin quipped, leaning casually against a nearby tree. He would have looked no different from any local teen were it not for the blades on his hips. Though dressed all in deep purple, the swords - and his deep red eyes - were the only visible signs of his Sheikah heritage.

Midona shook her head, smiling as she did. "Leave off, Rin-Rin, we're having fun." Kagerin straightened, permitting himself a slight scowl, as the three younger ladies laughed.

Princess Zelda watched her friends with a contented heart that seemed to come too rarely of late. Karane and Orielle were the closest in age and camaraderie alike, though as different as night and day. The Zora princess was as much scholar as Sage, and the small pile of books between Orielle and the princess revealed their primary mutual interest. Orielle's hair-like tendrils quivered with delight whenever she found a new tome. _She has to be pulling my leg,_ Zelda thought, not for the first time, remembering the Zora princess' claim that her people once had fish-like protrusions in place of hair. _Fin tails and hammerhead eyes, indeed,_ the princess mused. Lady Karane, on the other hand, was a thousand pounds of energy in a hundred-pound package, ready to dance with boys or blades at a moment's notice. She was Hylian-born and spoke often of knighthood, but Zelda had long lost track of how many times she'd heard someone say that Karane should have been born Gerudo. The redhead was still attacking her heartcake with zeal.

Midona's eyes were a bright red that revealed her Sheikah origins. Zelda remembered wondering why her mother had assigned her a second bodyguard when she had Impa. _Even at seven,_ she thought, _I should have realized that Midona was not simply a guardian._ Though the Sheikah noblewoman had taught Zelda a few more direct lessons - mostly the more subtle Sheikah arts, much to her mother's chagrin - their friendship had been practically a second education for the young princess. _I just wish I could figure out how we actually_ became _friends. I mean, she's sixteen. Karane and I are twelve, and Orielle's thirteen._ Zelda couldn't understand it. Every other lady Midona's age Zelda knew of could barely tolerate girls who were too young to be "interested" in boys.

The two nearby adults watched with a mix of alert wariness and carefully contained amusement. Impa, her lifelong companion, sat about six feet away, cross-legged and serene. Zelda knew from experience that the lithe blonde could incapacitate almost anything instantly, and that her casual demeanor was as much an illusion as the flowing sky-blue dress that hid her Sheikah garb. Tyto, her counterpart from the Phoenix Knights, was a tall Goron whose calm seemed Sheikah-like as well. He, however, wore the armor that had been the Order's traditional garb since before known history, and carried the sword and shield that only knights were permitted to bear. His pleasant smile could have seemed mocking on another's face, but on Tyto it merely looked indulgent.

At last, Karane swallowed her heartcake. "So, what do the rest of you think about this 'last Kokiri' everyone's talking about?"

"Hah. 'Everyone?' In Saria City, maybe," Orielle replied, gesturing at the towers visible past the gently rolling hills. "Last I heard, the jabber in the capitol was all about that Beorc agitator, Knox." She grinned defiantly at Karane's folded arms and glare. "Okay, so the rumors of a living Kokiri are interesting." The Zora's grin faded, replaced with an expression of focus and concentration. "The chances they're true are pretty much non-existent, though. The Kokiri phase of fairy development was bypassed millennia ago. The last of their kind became a Great Fairy about the time Hyrule absorbed Tantari, about...eighteen centuries ago."

"Know-it-all," Karane chuckled, glancing at Faron Forest, then back at Orielle.

The Zora grinned back. "Touche." She nudged Zelda. "Are you going to check out the forest, Zel? You wanted to see it again anyway, right? Catch sight of a fairy, maybe?"

Zelda pursed her lips, then squeezed them to one side impishly. All at once, she nodded and stood. "Great idea, Orielle." The princess hiked up her skirt and jogged to Impa's side, then grabbed the Sheikah's hand and tugged.

Impa exhaled and stood. "Why do I let you drag me into these things, again?"

"Because I'm cute?" the princess asked, turning her biggest, most adorable eyes on the bodyguard. Tyto and Kagerin sighed in unison. When Impa's shoulder's sagged, Zelda knew she'd won. Her grin broadening, she pulled Impa to the nearby path as fast as she could run, her Sheikah protector loping along at an easy pace.

"We'll wait here," Karane said dryly as princess and bodyguard rounded the first bend. Zelda waved to her just before losing sight of her friends.

"Come _on,_ Impa!" Princess Zelda blurted, insistently leading her bodyguard and tutor further into the park. "We're almost there!"

Impa shrugged indulgently and permitted her diminutive charge to tug her towards the legendary woods. "Honestly, my girl, the forest is not going anywhere."

Zelda pulled Impa along a little less insistently, but even though this was her third visit to Kokiri Park, she was more excited than ever. _The funny thing is, I don't even know why._ The young princess loved the park, especially the fabled woodlands that bordered it. The exquisite Fairy Fountain, said to have been carved by one of her legendary namesakes, radiated with ancient magic. The park itself was almost a wilderness, alive and vibrant, safe primarily thanks to the rangers who guarded it. Yet Faron Forest was what drew her here, for the rainbow-like variety of fairies that lived within. Sunrise was a particularly magical time here, the clear, clean light giving everything an almost divine radiance.

A distant humming sound caught Zelda's attention. It was strange, metallic and discordant, unlike anything she'd ever heard before. The princess frowned slightly. Her protector froze, her ear flicking like a wolf's. Just as she was about to ask Impa about the sound, a second noise joined the first, a whining buzz that tore distantly at the air. "Impa? Does that sound feel...wrong, to you?"

Impa grimaced, nodding wordlessly. Her hand tightened on Zelda's, and the princess knew the Sheikah wouldn't allow the girl to tow her any further. "I am sorry, child, but we must leave. I will report this to the rangers."

"Hm." Zelda nodded absently, entirely agreeing with her nanny. _I'd like to know what's making that sound, though -_

A battle cry, a flash of light, and an explosive bang stopped the princess in her mental tracks. "Gods!" she whispered. Her first thought was that the fairies were doing...something, but her intuition was certain of another presence. "Impa-"

"Ganon," Impa spat. Zelda gasped. She'd _never_ heard Impa swear so viciously before. The Sheikah gestured and her dress vanished, revealing the garb of her people. Her cloak covered her mouth and right arm, the golden rays at its edge making it look like a wing. The rest was blue with gold trim, the Sheikah eye on her abdomen, flared boots leaving her toes exposed. Impa turned and locked eyes with the princess. They had never seemed so utterly crimson to the girl before. "You stay with me and do nothing other than defend yourself unless I say otherwise," Impa said gruffly. "Is that understood, young lady?"

"Yes ma'am!" Zelda replied, nodding vigorously. She'd been sure that she'd have to find a way past Impa, were that even possible. _As always, Impa's a step ahead of me,_ Zelda thought with faint amusement. Then they were racing across the park so swiftly that the child had no energy to spare, even for thought.

Seconds later, they crested a small hill to find a terrible rust-red machine thrashing about. It had human-like arms, but they ended not in hands, but in blades that spun too fast for the eye to track. Zelda's mana-sight immediately picked up the malfunctioning Power Charm at its heart. Pipes had been placed in the machine's rear to exhale the faintly toxic clouds that the errant Charm exuded. There were several Beorcs around the machine, led by a Goron, much to Zelda's surprise. Impa sank into Zelda's shadow with her Sheikah Art.

They were all rushing around trying to catch a little green blur. _A boy?_ Zelda wondered, realizing she was right an instant later. He was no taller than she, but he moved with speed to rival Impa's. A tiny, winged, pale blue ball followed him unerringly. _With a fairy! He's a Kokiri! Maybe the last-_

"They're attacking him?" Zelda whispered indignantly. And indeed they were, swinging sticks, fists and the occasional wand at the boy. None of them came close. The fairy child returned the favor with a slingshot, his Deku Seeds pelting his foes in foreheads, stomachs and lower areas. His weapons were merely irritants, but the adults seemed to be trying to do the fairy boy - perhaps the last of his kind - serious harm. "HEY! STOP THAT!" she roared. The entire tableau froze. Impa reappeared from the princess' shadow, pressing fingertips to forehead in a clear sign of frustration.

The instant the boy stopped moving, Princess Zelda was struck with an unshakeable sense of _deja vu._ Tousled blond hair peeked out from a conical hat that trailed from his head like a tail. A weathered, discolored green tunic hung loosely around his body, sleeves long since torn away. The leather boots were the only things he possessed that seemed in good repair. Most striking were his piercing, brilliant blue eyes. Even at their distance, she could feel them as much as see them.

The boy had spotted her as well. He yelped in wordless alarm, leaping away in a passable backflip to land in the lower branches of the forest's edge. As if to emphasize his intent, he fired a few more seeds from his sling and punctuated the attack with a Deku Nut.

The Goron snarled in frustration. "Stop that boy! I'll deal with the woman and her child," he ordered, heading toward Zelda. Meanwhile, the machine started up again, albeit with unhealthy sounds of grinding and clanking. Zelda folded her arms and stared sternly at the oncoming Goron. The child of Din reached her, then gaped in a most satisfying manner. "Your...Your Highness?!"

"That is correct," she replied, attempting to replicate her mother's stern-but-fair court tone. "I am Princess Zelda Nohan Davnesi, heir to the throne of Hyrule. This," she added, gesturing behind her, "is Impa Karikan. Perhaps you've heard of her," Zelda added dryly.

"Our operation is entirely legal," the Goron replied. It was the fastest she'd ever heard one of his people speak. "I have the paperwork here." He gestured, summoning his license from fairy space. Zelda held out her hand, and the Goron only hesitated for an instant before handing it over.

A quick glance seemed to prove the Goron's words true. _It looks legitimate, all right - except Faron Forest is off-limits to all humans, regardless of tribe. It is the strict domain of the fairy folk and those they welcome._ The license was apparently ratified by the Hyrulean Parliament's Subcommittee on Enchanted Affairs, but there was no sign that they had received consent from the woodlands' natives. _That means either someone in Parliament has been very naughty, or this is...a forgery._ Zelda nearly smiled when she looked more closely at the seal, detecting the familiar weave of conjuration. Glancing back up, she noted that the Goron's belief in the license was sincere. Gorons were not noted for their deceptive abilities, and the princess' empathy read his concern clearly. His only worry was that she might exercise royal prerogative to override what he thought was a legal license. "I am sorry, master Goron," she said simply, passing her hand over the Hylian Phoenix Seal, "but you have been deceived. This is a forgery." On cue, the false seal reversed colors to red-on-gold.

The Goron nearly fell over from the jolt, head shooting forward while his back arched. With her magic, the threads of spellcraft became clear even to the naked eye. "What - this - I swear, Your Highness, I would never have agreed to this if I had known!" he gasped, horrified.

Zelda nodded gravely. "I believe you, sir. Now we must...oh dear." The machine had nearly reached the forest, but the glow from beneath the trees hinted that it was not the princess who was too late, but the loggers.

~ o ~ o ~ o ~

Link bared his teeth. #Proxi,# he sent, forcing his mental tone to be neutrally polite. It infuriated him to be hiding in the shadows like this, but the Goron had stopped. The girl seemed to have him in hand. _That's a big help. Still, the rest is up to us._

#We're ready, Link,# Proxi replied, her own mind as focused as a hungry archer's aim.

The boy nodded, straightened, and strode out towards the machine again. "Last chance," he shouted, only partly to ensure he was heard above the monster's racket. "Leave now."

As expected, the men laughed harshly. "Hey, you wanna stand there, pointy-ears, no skin off our noses," one shouted back.

"Plenty off yours, but that's just a bonus!" another laughed bitingly.

Proxi joined Link over his left shoulder. The loggers didn't react until her sister joined her, hovering above the boy's right shoulder, and their laughter weakened. When another three fairies appeared around him, the jeers died away. A dozen slowly emerging from the forest reduced the Beorcs to worried mutters. The next fifty silenced them entirely. The hundred after that sparked sounds of frightened anger. When even Link lost count, the mass of Light and magic left the crew scrambling away to pleas for mercy and impotent shouts of frustration.

He simply, wordlessly pointed at the vile device. As one, the fairies of Faron Forest descended on it. Magic long forgotten among the human tribes of Hyrule sparked and flared all across the monstrosity. It imploded, a few bolts and levers flying out of the ruins as if for emphasis. When the horrible screeching clamor had finally subsided, Link lowered his arm. As if by a single thought, the fairies flew in unison back to the forest, vanishing in its myriad shadows, leaving only Proxi at Link's side. The boy turned to leave, then paused when he saw a handful of the invaders sneaking towards them. He glanced coolly over his shoulder. Wisely, the small group froze. "Understand this. They do not serve me. I serve them. What you might have seen as my interference, was actually their patience. After four of those things, their patience thins." The only sound of response was a single Beorc swallowing nervously. "Leave. Don't come back." With that, he strode back toward the only home he'd ever known.

A handful of crystal-clear notes from a flute paralyzed him. He had never heard the music before, but he knew it as he knew his own magic, his own heartbeat. _What is that song?_

~ o ~ o ~ o ~

Princess Zelda played the notes she'd known before she spoke her first words. She played them more determinedly than ever before. _I play Zelda's Lullaby to awaken a friend. Irony and destiny walk hand in hand._ The boy stared for a long moment, then started walking toward her. With his verdant tunic - far too big for his underfed frame - and the unmistakable hat, the lad approaching her was the very image of the Hero as a child. She felt a little like a different legend, though, the fabled Green Piper entrancing the fairy folk. _Ten feet away. Gods, those eyes are so blue -_

A rock flew towards her. Zelda stumbled back, but managed to evade the stone. It landed at her feet - then glowed and shot straight up! Impa's Shadow magic immediately surrounded her, protecting the princess, but the stone flew between her hands, knocking the flute into the air. "No! My Ocarina!" she blurted. The boy gasped in time with her.

When the Shadow receded, she was in Impa's arms, and one of the crimson-clad Beorc loggers was holding her treasured flute aloft in triumph. Two of his friends in red joined him, and the trio ran off, the others gaping at them. Zelda cast Nayru's Eye, and the logger who'd stolen her ocarina glowed faintly with psychic's power. _Mind over matter._ She frowned and tried to pull the flute back, but it slipped from her grasp. _Even I can't touch it with magic..._ her head bowed in defeat. In spite of herself, she sniffled.

A sound of spraying dirt and rushing feet brought Zelda's head back up with a snap. The boy was chasing them. For an instant, she started to smile with joy. Then she realized a child no bigger than herself was chasing _three grown men,_ one of whom was a psychic. "No! Wait, it's too dangerous!" she cried.

The boy laughed. Zelda's worry turned to outrage. _This isn't funny!_ She looked up at her Sheikah protector. "Impa-"

"No," her nanny replied, understanding but implacable. The tall woman's grip tightened almost imperceptibly. "You are my duty. The boy will have to manage on his own."

Zelda watched the quartet vanish over a rolling hillside. _Be careful, my Hero..._

~ o ~ o ~ o ~

To Link il'Kiri, everything had finally become clear. Weeks of unease and distant guilt melted away. _No frustrated loggers who don't understand. No worrying about men trying to keep their jobs. Just three thieves who need a good thumping._ The smile on his face felt genuine for the first time since...

_Since Mido died._

Had it really been three years - three quiet, endless years - since the only parent he'd ever known vanished in motes of Light, a dozen arrows shot by Ganon cultists quivering in his chest? Only survival had mattered since then. _I was lost. Adrift. Empty._ Without Proxi, he had no idea what he would have done. _Died, maybe. Who knows if I could have managed on my own? I was just nine._

He moved faster. _Well, I'm twelve now. Almost grown up, really._ He ignored Proxi's giggle. _I can manage a lot more than surviving._

#Well, don't go overboard,# Proxi replied, sounding a bit worried to the young Hylian. #That's three adults, thieves no less, and one of them's a psychic.#

#This might take _two_ moments, then,# Link replied with a mental laugh. Proxi's explosive sigh echoed in his mind, but they were silent and invisible to the three big, clumsy men ahead of them. After a few minutes the trio slowed to a stop, laughing in triumph while they gulped for breath. _Huh. Tired already? Sad._

"Whoo-hoo!" the psychic whooped, tossing the oval, sapphire flute to one of his companions. The second man bobbled it for a moment before catching it. "Talk about the jackpot!"

The man who held the flute looked at his companion and scowled. "Are you nuts? The whole Deku wood thing's a bust. Witchy-poo's gonna use our hides for tent-patches!" He threw the flute back at the psychic. "What's she gonna do with that, play the blues?" Link slowly shinnied up the nearest tree.

The psychic shook his head with mock-sadness, then grinned maliciously. "This, my attention-challenged friend, is ranked second on the Cult's artifact list, and it might as well be first unless the Hero shows up with a misshapen blade on a kitschy hilt." Link gritted his teeth without knowing why. The thief waved the flute in the air for emphasis. "This...is the _Ocarina of Time."_

The third man gaped in shock. All three were silent for a moment. Link froze just as he reached a passable branch. "You're putting me on," the third crook muttered, staring at the odd flute. The boy relaxed in relief and crawled onward.

"I have the Sight, my friend," the psychic replied confidently. "That's why I was the one _really_ in charge of our little logging expedition. That's why I'm tine-ranked in the Cult. And that is why I know they won't give a Scrub's back-hole about the wood. Old Dinrova's going to bust her broom over this." He tossed the ocarina up jauntily.

Link shot down, grabbing the flute in mid-air, then landed with a roll several feet away. He bounced to his feet and put his empty hand on his hip. All three men whirled to stare at him. The boy grinned, holding up the flute for emphasis. "So. Who's Dinrova?" he asked nonchalantly.

Proxi growled in frustration. #Run, you dope!# she demanded. Link laughed and complied, dashing towards the city. #Are you _trying_ to scare me to death?#

#Come on, Proxi, it'll be fun!# Link replied. With explosive suddenness, Kokiri Park gave way to the streets of Saria City. Glowing blue-green lines channeled the Power Charm network that drove most of Hyrule, while the sounds of bustling Hyruleans filled the air. Directly in front of him was the thruway that curved around the city. Charm-wagons and airsleds raced blithely past. Skywood loftwings soared lazily overhead. #Brace yourself,# he added in the hope of mollifying his companion, then dove into the street.

Proxi's squawk told him she wasn't about to be mollified, but by then Link was too far along to worry about that. He dove out of an incoming wagon's path, rolled under an airsled as it shot overhead, vaulted to his feet right on the column of solid Light dividing the road, then leaped to the other side the moment a gap presented itself.

He laughed at the sight of the three cultists standing on the other side of the road, cursing furiously. The psychic glared, then slammed his fist to the ground. The enchanted column rippled, then conduit and Light burst into the air in a fair imitation of an explosion. People screamed, wagons and airsleds alike swerving desperately. Link's good humor vanished. _Goddess!_ he thought wildly. It was one thing for them to chase him, but if they were going to endanger bystanders.... _Time to get serious about this._ He ran down sidewalks, passing towers that stretched as much as ten stories into the air, while passers by stared in amazement. The trio gave chase once more, shoving annoyed pedestrians aside as they tried desperately to avoid falling behind any farther. Link quickly tucked the ocarina into fairy space, then looked for an opportunity to distract his pursuers.

Link whooped in triumph, golden hair flashing in the sunlight. The green-clad child slid under an airsled hovering a mere foot off the ground, then rolled to his feet without slowing for an instant. The crimson-clad men howled in protest as they ran headlong into the sled, grunts of frustration followed by booming protests of outrage from the muscular Goron pilot. The boy's assailants blanched, making a wide arc around the sky chariot in a desperate attempt to avoid losing their prey entirely.

Meanwhile, if a fairy could have kittens, Proxi was ready to unleash a litterful. #Stop messing around! We've got to lose them!#

Again, the boy laughed, seeming fearless as he pulled one lower eyelid down with a finger and stuck out his tongue at the furious trio. He rounded yet another corner, then spun behind a parked loftwing and flattened himself against its side, tucking his legs up against the seat. The three men turned and gaped at the sight of an apparently empty back alley. One of them looked under the loftwing to no avail. They looked around desperately, then split up, and the lad's eyes sparkled as he fought the urge to laugh yet again. _So easy._

He quickly turned serious. _That was fun, but there's a nice girl back in the park, waiting for her flute._ Checking the fairy space tucked in his belt pouch, he reassured himself that the sapphire instrument remained safe. He darted past the beautiful pearlescent towers, peering cautiously at each turn, until he reached the safety of the park. There, he relaxed and ran.

Soon, he caught sight of the young lady whose music had overwhelmed him mere minutes before. Link slowed, taking a good look at her for the first time. She was wearing a rose-pink tabard-y thing, embroidered with the Triforce and the Hylian phoenix just below the belt, over a pale blue dress. #It's called a pinafore,# Proxi explained about the tabard bit, and Link nodded absently. Her red-gold hair was mostly covered by a white veil held in place by a golden circlet, also marked with the Triforce. Her eyes were a deeper blue than his, eyes that seemed to go on forever. _Those...eyes..._

A whirlwind burst out of his own shadow, gripping the back of his collar before he could think, let alone move. He reached back to pull the assailant off, but Link's hand had hardly passed his belt before he was a foot off the ground. Link immediately changed tactics, summoning his blade to slice off his belt. _I'll be out of this oversized tunic before he can say -_

"Impa!" the girl cried, preventing the boy from using his knife and his assailant from doing anything more. Link craned his head back, amazed at the name he'd heard, and saw close-cropped golden hair, a single thin braid framing a long, handsome face. It was her eyes that stood out, much as the girl's had, bright red as the legends described. _A Sheikah..._

The titaness chuckled and gently put him down. Link took the opportunity to look her over, but only saw a tall, thin figure in blue and gold, who looked as if she could wrestle a Gerudo with one hand and a Goron with the other. "Sorry, pup," Impa said, expertly smoothing out the boy's tunic with the same hand that had gripped it so implacably. "Did you get it?"

The boy grinned and pulled the strange, potato-shaped flute from fairy space. The girl let out a delighted cry. "My Ocarina!" she gasped. Her voice was musical in itself, and something in Link stirred, lightening at the sound. "Oh, thank you!" Impa nodded to herself, though the lad couldn't imagine why, as he handed the ocarina back to the girl. _Strange. I could almost hear her capitalize the word._ She cleared her throat and straightened, excited girl giving way to dignified young lady. All at once, the dirt on his knees and nose and the patches on his tunic felt out of place in front of this noble child. "Please, forgive my manners. I am Zelda Nohan Davnesi. What is your name?"

The boy's eyes bulged. _The princess?!_ Suddenly, Impa's presence made sense. _Zelda...and Impa. Goddess. That really_ is _the Ocarina of Time._ For a moment, his jaw moved, but no sound passed his lips. Finally, he was able to form a single word. "Link," he said hoarsely. _And Link. Me. Eep._

"Link," she replied with a smile. "A well-omened name." Her smile faded as she took the lad in with quick, penetrating eyes. "If I see clearly however, it seems that my Hero has not eaten well of late. Would you allow us to at least provide you with a good meal as a reward for your brave service?"

Link's lips twitched briefly. He'd heard stories of Zelda's superhuman insight, and she was right - he hadn't eaten all that well since...the boy shoved the thought aside. _I can manage on my own, and I didn't help - Zelda! Hylia have mercy! - because she's a princess or to get a reward._ He started to shake his head, but Impa cleared her throat and leaned over. "Zelda would be heartbroken if you refused her hospitality," she whispered, and he could _feel_ the warrior holding back her grin. "It would be a grave affront to her honor, and the honor of her House. I'm sure you didn't know that, but now that you do, you wouldn't insult her so, correct?"

The Hylian boy sighed. _Trapped. I hate that feeling._ Still, the hope in the girl's eyes revealed the truth in Impa's words, whatever other motives she might have had. Link nodded. Zelda lit up like a star, and the boy's reluctance melted in her radiance. "I know just the place," she insisted, taking his hand with surprising strength and towing him across the park. Impa padded behind, a guardian wolf for a child goddess. _Goddess. What have we gotten ourselves into?_

#Whaddaya mean 'we,' fairy boy?# Proxi grumped, but remained loyally above one shoulder. #Besides, I don't see how a free meal is a problem. Fairies can last for weeks on a single Deku Seed, but you need something a little more substantial.#

Link nodded absently as he trailed after the princess. A dark thought trickled through his mind. _It's a good thing this Zelda has a Sheikah Impa._ He glanced back at the silent warrior, mind flickering out. Impa caught his mental probing as quickly as a fairy would have, her psychic might forging a bond. #My lady, I got a good enough look at one of those men that I saw a mark on his collar. The Fire Medallion, inverted.#

Impa nodded, saying nothing even in his mind. _They mentioned a cult. Could the Cult of Ganon have returned?_ For a moment, Link thought of Mido's killers and wondered if the cycle had begun anew. Then he scoffed, almost laughing. _The King of Evil hasn't shown his ugly face in over three thousand years. The Hero Eternal slew the beast in that duel for the Triforce ages ago._ Then they reached Zelda's friends, a blanket and basket, the smell of fresh heartcakes found him, and all other worries vanished.

~ o ~ o ~ o ~

"Look at him eat," Zelda said, chuckling at the lad doing battle with his food at the long dinner table. _And winning._ The enchantments on Link's tunic had been restored, and he had proper leggings to go with it. He looked like an undersized copy of the legendary Hero of Time, complete with blue fairy. "You'd think he'd never met a decent meal before."

Impa clicked her tongue in mild disapproval, leaning against the door jamb. "Even in Hyrule, there are a few who go without. I fear their numbers grow alongside the Beorc troubles."

The princess' head drooped slightly, her ears almost wilting. "Mother is doing all she can," Zelda whispered.

"That she is," the Sheikah said more kindly. "Hylians have never prospered so, and most Beorcs are blind to magic. Many politicians among both races inflame their people."

"Cia," Zelda grumbled, eyes narrowing. "She wouldn't want to be Queen so badly if she had to actually do the job for a - a week. A _day."_ She glanced over her shoulder for a moment. Behind them, the cooks prepared meals for the rest of the castle staff. _Just running Saria City's royal keep would probably be too much for that - that bigot._

The young Hylian was surprised to hear one of Impa's rare chuckles. "Perhaps not." Zelda's protector folded her arms and watched Link dig into a cucco leg. The wreckage of several dishes sprawled across the table, their foodstuffs ruthlessly torn apart. "It has been my experience that Cia cares far more for the pursuit than the pursued. She is never satisfied, even by triumph."

"Hmph. It's not the chase Cia loves. She wants _more,"_ Zelda insisted, indulging in a moment of irritability. "Greed drives her, not challenge." She waved dismissively. "I refuse to worry about that obscene Hylian supremacist today." The girl couldn't help but smile again. Link polished off the cucco leg, dropped it into his plate, then leaned back in his chair and sighed contentedly. "His name is Link. Link _il'Kiri,_ and no middle name. When I needed his help, he did not hesitate. He is nearly without fear. Can he _not_ be the Hero?"

"He remembers no middle name," Impa replied cautiously. "Given the circumstances, that hardly means he does not have one." Zelda paused, but the Sheikah could muster no other retort.

"If that's the best you can do..." the princess turned her grin on her bodyguard. Impa looked back at the child impassively. "Impa, he was raised in the forest. He has a fairy companion. Love of Nayru, he's _wearing a Kokiri tunic._ Not even a replica - a tunic given him by the last of the Kokiri line. This must mean something."

"Yes, but what?" Impa whispered. "The Hero of Destiny slew Ganon and Vaati three thousand years ago. He saved the Shrine Sages, claimed the Triforce and set all things to right. It is the one 'Legend of Zelda' that is recorded in history books rather than retold through myth and legend." She tapped her arm with one finger. "Surely the Hero and Princess have reincarnated many times since then, but the two times they were identified, they had relatively happy, stable lives."

"Yes, yes, sisters in one, and husband and wife among minor noble houses in the other," Zelda replied, one hand waving dismissively. "They've enjoyed Hyrule's hard-won peace. Why would that not be true again?"

"My child, your wisdom can be staggering, but when you do not wish to see a thing, your blindness is as complete as your vision is in all else," Impa insisted. Zelda blushed, teeth biting daintily at her lower lip. "Those two lives you mentioned did not fit the pattern of legend. Zelda was one of several children, not even royal blood the first time. Link's parents lived and raised him." Link burped, then covered his mouth and looked around in alarm. Proxi laughed with a bell-like sound. "This child is already a trained warrior, gifted in magic, and has lost his parents. Twice. By the age of twelve." Impa stared at her princess, and Zelda felt as if her soul lay bare before the Sheikah heroine. "I know I do not have to tell you what lengths your parents have gone to in trying to give you siblings."

Zelda glanced from Impa to the child of the forest. She took a long, calming breath. "The truth can only help," she said, more timidly than she'd intended. "If the troubles have returned at last, being prepared for them is surely better than being caught with our - mana down," she amended quickly. "I do not believe that they have, but surely it cannot hurt to give our new friend a home...can it?"

For several moments, the only sound was Link picking at the remains of the smorgasbord, a drink here, a munch there. _Can it?_ Zelda worried wildly. Finally, Impa placed a hand on Zelda's shoulder. "No. I suppose not," the Sheikah said, nodding in the boy's direction. "Of course, there's the matter of convincing him."

The princess' smile died aborning. She turned and watched the boy...Link...relax in a chair several sizes too big for him. "He can decide what is best for himself," she replied, her voice almost a whisper again. Steeling herself, the girl entered the dining room to join the Hero.

~ o ~ o ~ o ~

Link sighed contentedly. _I haven't had a meal like that since...ever, really._ He leaned forward and looked down the table at the wreckage he'd wrought. His eyes grew to nearly match a few emptied saucers. _Oooh. Not even close._

#I'm beginning to see things Zelda's way here,# Proxi added, radiating sedate satisfaction. #This is a nice set-up. And feeling you with a full stomach isn't hurting matters any.# She flew lazily to his hat, then slipped into his hair and dropped herself on his scalp. #Gods, this feels good.#

#Mmm,# Link sent neutrally, looking around. Tapestries of exquisite beauty hung on the walls, each of them adorned with a different tale of Hyrule. About a third of them portrayed the Hero, though they spanned every one of the legendary incarnations. They ranged from one of him donning the Minish Cap to the triptych that displayed the Hero of Destiny rescuing Zelda from Vaati, defeating Agahnim and destroying Ganon. _Once and for all. That's how the Light Charms show the tale, at least._

Link frowned, absently nudging the well-cleaned bone of a cucco leg with one finger. #Proxi? I never really thought about it much, but...do you think...# He felt Proxi's mind turn knife-sharp in an instant, worry pulsing from her. #Well, I'm _a_ Link. I was raised in the forest by Mido. _The_ Mido. I mean, Hylia, look how I'm dressed.# He smiled ironically and looked up at the image of the child-Link pulling the Master Sword free with both hands, about to become the Hero of Time. #I don't really feel like a hero, but...#

#You're thinking about it too much,# Proxi replied. He could feel her effort to remain calm in the face of her worry, but her presence was soothing all the same. _#I_ think you're more than brave enough to have been the Hero, but so what if you were? Link Smith-son slew the Wind Mage and the King of Evil long ago.# She glanced at the triptych, then back at Link, laughing gently. #Though I suppose you might rescue Zelda from Tingle.#

Link laughed in spite of himself. "Oh, Proxi, that's not nice!"

"It can't be that bad," Zelda said, smiling as she approached, "if you laugh so well at it."

The boy spluttered wildly, laughter vanishing in his surprise. He leaped to his feet and bowed slightly. "Your Highness." His stomach objected at the sudden motion, and he held his abdomen and moaned. "Ohhh. I think I overdid it a little."

Immediately, Zelda was at Link's side, her fingers gently probing his midsection. "You'll be fine. You did overeat just a bit - which is understandable - but it's not bad." She glanced down, then back to his eyes, her smile returning. "Just rest for a while. Let your body digest that meal or three you had." Link let the princess direct him back to the chair.

With a sigh, he sank back into the thin cushion. "Thank you, Your Highness. For the food, and - and everything." He closed his eyes, imagining what it would be like to eat like that every day. _Heh. I'd probably look like Darunia in a year. Maybe roll like him, too._ He shook his head. _The forest needs me, and I've been enough of a bother already._ "I hope you don't mind if I spend the night, but I can leave in the morning for sure."

Zelda chewed her lip for a moment. #You know,# Proxi sent casually, #fairies have been taking care of themselves for a long time.#

Not letting the scowl in his mind reach his lips, Link turned his thoughts to a retort, but Zelda spoke before he'd worked out a reply. "First, please call me Zelda," she said, and Link felt his heart race a touch faster. "Second, I won't have you thinking you're a bother. Besides, this Ocarina," she continued, summoning the beautiful sapphire flute from fairyspace, "is one of the greatest treasures of Hyrule, even if most grown-ups won't believe it." She straightened, her expression becoming deeply serious. "We are greatly in your debt, and would reward you beyond a simple meal."

"Simple? That..." Link began. His mind locked up when he guessed at what Zelda was implying. "Wait, what..." He swallowed. _Okay, Link, slow down. Think. If Zelda is right, this is the Ocarina of Time._ The _Ocarina of Time._ Link tried to imagine what that had to do with Zelda's reward. Proxi's wisecrack sunk in. The boy's jaw dropped. "You mean...stay here?"

"Oh, no," Zelda replied, and the Hylian blinked in confusion for a moment before she added, "you'd come with us, to Castle City, of course."

Link's mind ground entirely to a halt. He spent several seconds with his mouth hanging open. Ultimately, it fell to Proxi to push on his chin until his jaw clicked shut. That helped his brain restart. "Castle City? The capitol?" he blurted, more for something to say than anything else.

"Where else," Impa said from behind him, and the boy jumped six inches into the air, "would you expect the Crown Princess to live?" Link whirled as the voice registered, baring his teeth, but then he caught her gentle smile and couldn't quite let out his retort. "You would hardly be without purpose, lad, if you worry on that account. I have no student, and you are strong in body and mind." She squatted to look him in the eye. "Your reflexes are excellent, your aim is true, and your instincts are ideal. Most importantly, the fairies trust you, and that is a rare and precious thing."

"Yeah, on that subject," Proxi said dryly, prompting Zelda to gasp in amazement and even Impa to blink, "Link and I are a package deal. Just making it clear, all right?"

The boy shrugged. "Proxi decided I was 'her Kokiri' a while back," he explained sheepishly, "even though we both knew I was a Hylian. We're not really bonded that way, at least not the way Mido described it, but we do share a mind link, and some fairy magic."

Zelda nodded, curtsying a bit. "We'd be honored, fair Proxi."

"Um...right. Your Highness." Proxi dimmed enough that Link could briefly discern a feminine outline, but her fairy "blush" ended quickly, her glow returning to full strength. "So, when do we leave? Everything Link owns is in fairyspace anyway." Impa nodded and stood.

Link gaped at his friend, blinking. "Now just a minute! There's still the forest!"

"Link, I already told you fairies can take care of ourselves," Proxi retorted hotly. He sensed her crossing her arms. _Uh-oh,_ Link thought, sighing inwardly. "Besides," she continued more softly, "you're getting so big, it's hard to find enough food for you any more. With the Skull Kids coming back, most of the animals have been scared off."

"Skull Kids?" Zelda asked, head tilting to one side. "What are those?"

As one, Link and Proxi turned and stared in amazement. "You don't know what a Skull Kid is?" Link asked quietly. "I thought they were a big deal in the Ocarina legends."

"Not in the ones I know," Zelda replied, shrugging casually.

Link looked at Proxi, who bobbed in the air in a "shrug" of her own. "I...I'll have to go and say good bye," he said slowly, looking down.

"Oh! Oh, Link you can visit all the time I'm sure," Zelda said quickly. To the Hylian boy, she sounded happy and a little upset all at once. _That makes no sense._

Impa sighed. "You will be able to visit," she added, "but you'll have duties as well, pup. Schooling, training, adjusting to a world you can yet scarcely imagine."

Again, Link was stunned. "This...it's all...school? Books? Training? I..." He trailed off, words failing him. _I've dreamed for so long...wanted my whole life...and it's all just appearing in front of me like magic._ He fought off an urge to pinch himself.

"It's not that bad, really," Zelda explained quickly. "School can really be fun sometimes, and you're very smart, I'm sure you'll learn to read in no time!"

"Mido taught me to read when I was just a kid," he said quietly, still half in shock. Zelda mouthed an "oh" and gently bit her lip again. "I..."

Images of his life flickered through his memory. Mido teaching him the slingshot...Proxi touching his forehead, flowing fairy magic into his mind...eating the first rabbit he'd caught himself...reading _The Legend of Zelda and the Twilight Princess_ to enough fairy children that they lit the pages for him well into the night...training in swordplay with fairies mighty and humble alike...the Great Mido, dying from a dozen cursed arrows, reaching up and calling the nearby city's name with inexplicable joy...

At last, he nodded. He could almost feel an emptiness within being filled. "All right." He turned and bowed to Impa. "I'd be honored, Lady Sheikah." Then he turned and bowed to the princess. "I would still ask for the night to say farewell to my friends, but I am at your service, Your Highness." He straightened, prepared to find a room. One more statement struck him before he could, and he felt nearly compelled to speak it. "No matter when, no matter where…for the sake of Hyrule, and you, Princess Zelda…I shall fight." Again, he bowed, and turned to leave to hide the blush. _Well. That was a bit - much._

#I thought you did fine,# Proxi replied proudly.

#Thanks,# Link sent gratefully, then left the room as quickly as decency allowed, to find a room to collapse in. His insides still felt tight and full, and aside from his embarrassment, the young Hylian dearly wanted some place to lie down, rest, and think.

~ o ~ o ~ o ~

Zelda wondered distantly if her face was glowing. "Well. That worked."

Impa leaned over and patted the princess on the shoulder, favoring her with a gentle grin. "Indeed it did." The gifted Sheikah sighed and straightened. "I suppose I should take him in for the time being. Full-time parents will be a necessity, but I should be able to provide for him in the short term."

"If you could handle my diapers," the princess chuckled, "I think you can deal with He of the Bottomless Stomach."

To Zelda's amazement, Impa laughed outright. "In other words, any teenage boy ever? I believe I will ask for a food stipend while he is my guest. Until then," she added, becoming serious again, "you, young lady, have had enough adventure for one day, I think."

The young princess squelched an impulse to object. _I am the only heir to the Sacred Throne,_ she reminded herself firmly. _Impa is quite right. There is no law that says I must enjoy it, but..._ Zelda curtsied. "As you say, Lady Impa."

"Hmph." Impa crossed her arms. "I'm never sure whether to be more worried when you're willful or when you're agreeable."

Zelda smiled to make her teeth gleam. "Why Impa, I know you wouldn't discourage me from being a _good_ girl." She clasped her hands at her waist and looked back at her protector innocently. It took seven seconds for Impa's left eye to twitch. _A new record,_ Zelda thought, feeling only a little wicked.

"...Agreeable. Definitely," Impa decided. "Off with you."

"Yes, ma'am," Zelda said. She curtsied, walking calmly until she was out of the room, then raced through the halls with a feeling like she could fly if ran fast enough. _Why did my ignorance of 'Skull Kids' change his mind?_ she wondered, though it was hard to give the thought too much attention just then. _I'll ask later,_ she decided, darting towards her quarters.

She was not at all surprised to find her ladies in waiting living up to their name. Tyto and Kagerin were playing chess, but Karane, Orielle and Midona looked up like three cats that heard a can opening. They all stared at her like that for a moment, ears quivering. Zelda took a breath to explain what happened, but Karane interrupted with an emphatic, "Well?!"

Zelda grinned. "He's coming back to Castle City with us."

Orielle and Karane shared a high five. Tyto muttered something softly to himself and handed Kagerin a green rupee. "He's the Hero, isn't he?" Orielle asked, still grinning as she played with her hair.

As quick as it had appeared, Zelda's smile vanished. She folded her hands at her waist. All five attendants sighed. "We don't know that," she insisted, refusing to grit her teeth as Karane rolled her eyes. "We _don't._ At the moment, he's a brave young man who retrieved my Ocarina from a trio of thieves. He's also an orphan in need of food, shelter and tutoring. The solution seems obvious."

"Just remember, Zel," Midona said, her laconic drawl more pronounced than usual, "when you pick up a stray, _it_ owns _you."_

Orielle huffed at about the same time. "You _have_ to be kidding, Zelda. The tunic, the hat, the moves, the _fairy,_ and we just happen to run into him when you of all people need help? This isn't a mystery for the Sages!"

"It's best that we not jump to conclusions," Zelda insisted. Slowly, her smile returned. "I'm not stupid, Orielle. It's obvious that he's quite likely the Hero." The Zora scholar exhaled forcefully, not quite sounding relieved. "I'm fairly certain that Impa would sense a trap were there one, even if I didn't. The fairy folk certainly vouch for him." She walked to the trio of young noblewomen and sat with them. "Nevertheless, he must find his own destiny, Hero or no. Gods willing, there will be no great crisis for him to face." For an instant, Zelda felt the Shadow shroud her heart. _To face...alone? No. Never again._

The others sobered as quickly as she. Orielle scowled. "Ganondorf and Vaati are both long dead. The Hero Eternal ended them at the dawn of history." Zelda carefully said nothing. _We all learn this in primary school, heart-sister. Who are you trying to convince?_

"There are other threats," Midona said quietly.

Zelda shook her head. "I doubt the Hero has returned to quell racial tension between Hylian and Beorc, Midona." Three ladies took in a breath as one. The crown princess quickly held up a hand. "We'll have plenty of time to get to know Link on the flight back to the capitol. Let's leave him be for now."


	2. Part 1, Ch. 2: Reunion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Standard explanation: #This notation# is for telepathic communication.

**Part I: Ocarina**

**Chapter Two: Reunion**

Link stood near the bow of the great loftwing airship, staring below in utter amazement. Fallow fields of rich red earth were interspersed with stunning bright green squares and rows of golden grain that shimmered in the mid-morning sun. Completing the set of sacred colors were rivers of crystalline blue, brief splashes igniting Link's imagination with images of Zoras diving into the air.

His eyes flickered back to Karane, who was chatting energetically with Orielle. In his mind's eye, the Zora's flowing sapphire hair turned into a long "tail" with a fin at the end. It was only for a moment, and he shook it off with a flicker of will. Link turned his attention to the ship's bridge, the massive raptor's head cutting the air before them. The skywood had been painted a brilliant crimson, with the beak shining like gold. Its eyes were the most realistic part, with amber irises around dark windows. _I guess the helm's in there,_ he thought idly. _Still haven't seen a ship's wheel or –_

"There!" Zelda cried happily, and Link turned. She was pointing north, Impa nodding indulgently at her side. Link froze in place, staring in pure disbelief.

The great castle that named the city was the size of a small mountain, but it was clearly made by human hands. Great white towers topped with blue spires sprouted in every direction. They stretched to impossible heights in the heart of a city so enormous, any one of its districts could have swallowed Kokiri Park with room to spare. Great bridges stretched between the titanic towers, and buildings that would have dominated Saria City sheltered in their shadows.

The central tower was more astonishing than the rest combined. A citadel wide enough to swallow half a dozen of the other towers, perhaps as tall as Spectacle Rock itself, pulsing with so much mana Link could feel it from the airship – the legendary Castle Hyrule dominated the entire plain, even with the largest city in the world sprawling around it. "How far..." he managed to whisper.

"We should reach it in half an hour," Impa replied gently. That didn't seem too bad to Link at first. Then he remembered how fast Impa said the airship went. He gulped. "I know, lad. That's Castle City." She turned her attention to the boy, looking him over. "Hm. It won't do for you to look like that, especially accompanying the princess."

Link blushed furiously. "Forgive me, Lady Sheikah, but I haven't anything better," he said quietly.

Zelda sighed, smiling. Impa put a kind hand on his shoulder. "Oh, that's not it, Link, not at all," Impa said. "You wear that into Castle City on any day other than Harvest Eve and folk will think you're putting on airs." She glanced at Tyto, Kagerin, and Midona for but an instant, and all three were immediately around Zelda. Link nodded to himself at Midona's presence with the two more obvious guards. _Thought so._ Impa gently guided him below decks. "I took the liberty of purchasing a few sets of clothing for you before we left."

Link blurted a wordless objection. Impa and Proxi chuckled. "Why do you think I only informed you now, pup?" the Sheikah asked. "The deed is done. Come. Let us see you more suitably attired to attend the Queen's daughter." They reached the cabin Impa and Zelda shared. Link felt odd entering the princess' quarters, but she was obviously still watching the approach.

The young Hylian spared a cool glance for Proxi. "Tattletale," he muttered.

"Family tradition," she replied with a grin.

Link looked over the three sets of clothing on the bed, one crimson and loose, one blue and form-fitting, and one... _huh._ "Isn't that 'presumptuous,' Miss Impa?" he asked, indicating the short-sleeved green tunic with the white undershirt and breeches, and yellow-gold cape.

"The white is different enough from most versions of the Hero's storied garb that it's a popular choice with a green tunic. I didn't think you'd want black," she noted dryly. Proxi was suddenly nowhere to be seen.

"I like the cape," he added, looking it over. "May I?" Impa nodded, and Link gathered the new clothes and ducked behind the bed. He started changing with alacrity.

"I'm not going to peek, lad," Impa said, and Link thought he heard a chuckle for a moment.

"You're vulnerable while you're changing," he replied, then blushed. "I guess there aren't any wolfos to worry about here, huh?"

Impa laughed outright at that, but only for a moment. It was so good-natured Link couldn't feel bad about it. "It's a good habit to have," she agreed, "but you're too young to be professionally paranoid."

Link finished changing, then came back around. "I probably wouldn't have lived to grow up if I hadn't learned to be careful," he replied, then held still. She nodded gravely, then looked him over.

"You can keep your hat," she added after several seconds, "as long as you don't add a yellow or gold brim. You might get a few odd looks, but nothing you can't handle."

Link nodded, tugging at the cape for a moment. "Can we go back up now, Miss Impa? I want to see Castle City." Impa smiled and nodded back. The young Hylian ran back up the stairs, eager to see his new home.

~ o ~ o ~ o ~

"Wow!" Link breathed. Zelda watched him more than the city, his face alight as they circled over the towers towards the landing dock. Castle City was fairly quiet, but High Summer would do that, even to the capitol. Still, the bridges hummed with Charm-wagons and airsleds zipped along roads both earthbound and skyborne.

Their guest's amazement didn't abate when they landed. He insisted on carrying his own luggage and at least one other bag – Zelda was unhappy to learn that Link only had the one of his own – and Orielle had relented, allowing him to take one of hers. _You always overpack,_ the Hylian princess thought fondly. Even as they disembarked, boarded broadskiffs, and hummed towards Hyrule Tower, Link looked around everywhere. He seemed to be trying to grow eyes out the sides of his head.

His amazement redoubled once they were in the Tower proper. Zelda knew of no place more magical within the kingdom's borders. Certainly, if Faron Forest had such wonders, they were different enough from her home's enchantments that the castle interior still left Link thunderstruck. Circles of Light-runes pulsed up or down, transporting nobles and servants alike in and out. Platforms of force moved groups and cargo, particularly food for the kitchens. _Those got his attention,_ she thought with a smile. Machines driven by Power Charms were nearly as common as the people they served. Humanoid ones carried trays, spider-like ones scuttled up walls with deliveries on their backs, and beetle-shaped ones flew through the air with all manner of tools in their jaws. Trees grew in small atriums, each with spirals of Light-script flowing around them. Tapestries that displayed moving artwork, or scrolled with the edicts of the day, adorned the great southern hall.

"You must have all the artists in the world working on this stuff," Link whispered.

"Not quite," Impa replied, voice and smile gentle.

"Hyrule's enchanters and engineers make our creations beautiful deliberately – 'by design,' so to speak," Zelda explained. Link laughed at the old joke. "The way my mother explained it to me, by making our devices and wonders artful, we are forever reminded that they, and _we,_ are meant to exist in harmony with the world." The boy nodded.

The entourage stopped on the central platform, and Link gasped when they began to rise. He recovered quickly, stooping to gaze through the translucent floor, then craning his neck to look above them. Again the boy stared as one of the automata flew via large propeller from a higher floor to join them, clasping hands connected to his jar-like body by strands of lightning. "Your Royal Highness," he said reverently, propeller retracting into his helmet.

Zelda smiled. "Sarubo, always a pleasure," she said, nodding to the robot.

"And who's your new friend in the short pants, vrrm?" Sarubo asked more casually, eyeing Link up and down. Link grimaced, but said nothing. Zelda raised a single dubious eyebrow.

Proxi, on the other hand, flew right into Sarubo's artificial face. "You're one to talk, buster, all hat and no undercarriage," she retorted sharply. Sarubo spluttered, which seemed impossible for a machine with a pin hole for a mouth.

"Master Sarubo, Miss Proxi, please," Zelda prodded gently. Both floated away from each other, glaring for a moment before turning aside. Proxi landed on Link's shoulder, while Sarubo bowed to Zelda once more. "Did you have something to tell me, Sarubo?"

"Oh my, bzzt, I almost forgot! Yes, Your Highness, your parents have been informed of your return, and you are to attend them at your earliest opportunity!" He glanced at Link. "It was Her Majesty's order that you bring your, vrrm, guest as well. I imagine they meant Master Shortpants."

Link glanced at Proxi, who had already begun to glow more brightly. The tiny fairy flew up half an inch, but remained over the boy's shoulder. He then turned a glare on Sarubo. The robot retreated dramatically at the sight, arms windmilling. Impa, who was back in her dress, hid a smile behind her hand.

"Yes, I imagine they did," Zelda said quickly. "Thank you, Sarubo. Kindly return to your regular duties."

"Of course, Your Highness." He saluted, made an electrical sound somewhere between a buzz and a crackle, and flew off, the propeller emerging from his helmet once more to carry him up. Link gaped again.

"I'm sorry, Link," Zelda added the moment Sarubo was out of sight. "He's usually very respectful. I don't know what came over him." Link nodded absently. A few moments later, they reached the Royal Complex at the peak of the central tower. The great doors slid silently open, Proxi vanished beneath Link's hat, and Link gaped in amazement again.

Even to Zelda, the throne room at the center of the Royal Complex was enormous. Larger than most houses, the long, wide hall and multiple branching side corridors held courtiers, ministers and supplicants of every sort. The sounds of gossip, deal-making and command grew hushed as Impa led them toward the thrones, but didn't go entirely silent.

It didn't take long for Zelda's focus to shift from the halls of power to the seats. Her mother was watching them with a focus she generally reserved for casting Din-related spells. Father seemed more relaxed than Mother – _he always does, of late,_ she mused – but observed Link with intense curiosity.

Aveil, the Minister of Justice, seemed the least concerned of the Five Ministers, which seemed odd at first. _Oh,_ Zelda thought, realizing that six of the eight Gerudo Guard attending her parents had their eyes locked on Link. Minister of State Decole was trying not to look like he was examining the boy. _That means he's doing so, minutely,_ she thought, hiding a grin. Luda, as ever, didn't seem to be paying attention to anything. Her impression of an unfocused seer was picture-perfect. _Except she's the High Sheikah, and trained Impa._ For a moment, Zelda was more satisfied than ever in her assessment. Then she realized that the Intelligence Minister was completely unreadable, even to her. _What is she thinking? Din!_

Eagus, as was typical for the Defense Minister, hid little. He was switching between watching Link move, and examining how carefully Impa, Tyto and Kagerin were keeping watch over him. _Huh. I think he's impressed._ Gaepora wasn't hiding much either, which was less typical by a fair margin. He was weighing Link carefully, the Sage's Book of Mudora held tightly in his off-hand. _You're wondering if he's the Hero,_ she thought, almost completely certain of her reading of the Welfare Minister. _I can hardly blame you._ His daughter Lana peered shyly at them from behind Gaepora's tunic, her sky-blue hair vivid next to his orange robe.

Though Morsego was not officially a minister, the court's High Wizard stood in a position of equal importance. Zelda was surprised to see him smile openly at Link, before an impassive expression masked his feelings. _That was interesting._

Impa stopped and knelt three paces from the throne. Zelda and the others did the same, Link just an instant behind them. Anju Davnesi, Keeper of Harmony, Bearer of the Gerudo Crown, Guardian of Time – High Queen of the Realm of Hyrule – leaned forward and turned her gaze on Link. Zelda kept her eyes on the rug, but her mind reached out and watched. Inexorably, Link glanced up, and the queen's eyes met the boy's. After a few moments, he swallowed. Kafei Harakin, Champion of the Mask and King Consort of the Realm, glanced at his wife so placidly that Zelda wasn't sure what it meant.

"Rise, daughter," Anju said, looking to her, and Zelda stood while Link let his head drop again. _Whew._ She did her best "royal glide" to her mother's side, placing her left hand on the armrest. Queen Anju gently placed her hand over Zelda's. _Okay, all normal, that's good. I think._ Mother then let her eyes slide more casually to Impa. "Rise, Sheikah." Impa stood at attention. _Wait. That was_ too _casual. Uh-oh._ Zelda kept her face even and placid, but reached out with her thoughts. Impa's mind was walled off, making Zelda's stomach spawn butterflies, but Midona's opened to her. #Lady Midona, what's going on?#

#Your mother worries,# the younger Sheikah replied, carefully looking at the rug. #Some of her worries are justified. Others...time will tell,# Midona demurred, but Zelda's heart lightened to sense an ally in her friend. _There isn't one deceitful bone in Link. I'd bet my crown on it._

"So who is your guest, Lady Impa?" the queen asked lightly.

Impa bowed formally. "Your Majesty, this is Link il'Kiri of Faron Forest. A trio of would-be loggers stole your daughter's flute."

"Ocarina," Zelda added quietly.

Mother's hand squeezed the princess' gently. Father hid a smile behind one hand. "Loggers," the queen said with the faintest grimace. Father's smile vanished. "With forged documents, according to your report."

"Yes. The Goron in charge was plainly horrified, as were most of the others," Impa continued with a nod, "with the criminals being the only exceptions. Young Link gave chase, retrieved the ocarina, and returned it to Her Highness."

"No middle name?" Kafei asked, leaning forward. His voice sounded sharp to Zelda, but not offended. He looked to Link then, as did nearly everyone on the dais.

"Ah, no, Your Majesty," Link replied, voice even. _Though just barely, I'd bet,_ Zelda thought with a curiosity barely held in check. "Great Mido just named–"

"Mido," Luda cut in fiercely, her facade of distraction vanishing with Sheikah speed. _"The_ Mido."

Link smiled sadly. "I imagine so, ma'am. There couldn't be another like him in any Realm."

There was a pause. Even the farthest corner of the hall went silent, the normal buzz of courtier whispers vanishing. Luda peered at Link closely, eyes glowing faintly. "He speaks the truth," she said quietly. Impa's jaw tightened, but the younger Sheikah said nothing. Zelda drew in breath, but Mother's hand tightened ever so slightly on her own, and the princess obeyed. _If she had done that to any member of the court..._ Zelda fumed in her mind.

#She was confirming something that seemed absurd,# Queen Anju replied in her mind, thoughts hard and cool as steel. Her gaze did not change, but she took in Link, and his relief was self-evident from the way he exhaled and relaxed. #Her blunt response made that clear to the boy, untrained in courtly manners–#

Luda gasped suddenly, her eyes' faint glow becoming a flare of crimson light. "By the Goddess – he _is_ the Hero!" she breathed. Zelda's eyes widened. The High Sheikah had been struck by the vision so implacably that she hadn't been able to stop herself from making the pronouncement.

It was no surprise the court erupted into near-chaos, everyone speaking at once. Link's eyes were saucer-wide. The High Queen stiffened in her throne, her thoughts vanishing from Zelda's mind with a suddenness that left her almost dizzy. Kafei turned to stare at Luda in amazement. Eagus and Gaepora gaped openly. Aveil's hands fell to her sword hilts, and she moved closer to queen and princess as if expecting the King of Evil to come on them in that very instant. Impa alone remained placid, the only hint of a reaction the beginnings of a smile taking form at the edges of her lips.

It only took a moment for the queen to recover. "Enough!" she demanded, rising. Again, the court went silent, but this time it merely reverted to its usual whispering murmur, like the flow of a gentle brook. Queen Anju paused, and though her proud, regal stance created a moment for the court to gather its collective wits, Zelda didn't need to be in her mother's mind to know that the Guardian of Time was gathering wits of her own. "The time of the Hero has come and gone," the queen said with finality. Zelda couldn't ward off a hint of a scowl. "However, this sacred land owes his soul beyond repayment, and Hyrule has ever cared for its own when they are in need."

After a moment's pause, Impa sighed. "I would be honored to take him in, Your Majesty," she said, her tone even more fatalistic than usual. _Has this happened before?_ Zelda wondered. _Impa was close to the Hero of Time, but none of his tales speak of such a thing._ She considered Impa more closely. _Still, this feels...natural. Right._

The Queen gestured to Gaepora, and the older man opened the great book. "By the grace of Hyrule's crowns, your service is honored. All present are released to continue that service, as court is now adjourned." The courtiers trickled out slowly and reluctantly.

Link glanced around as he stood, unsure where to go. Impa took his hand and smiled. "A moment, lad," she said gently.

Zelda hurried over to him and grinned. "Well, that settles _that._ Hopefully, we won't have any more drama with the grown-ups."

"Young Hero," Queen Anju said softly from just behind Zelda. The princess sighed, straightened and folded her hands. Link bowed. "Do you believe there will be a need for your...unique skills in this life?"

Link shrugged. "I'm no sage or seer, Your Majesty, but I doubt it. I'm sure you're right – kingdoms don't live and die based on the quests of lone adventurers, not any more."

Father smiled. Mother nodded. Zelda said nothing. _I hope you're right, Hero,_ she thought. _I just wish I believed it._

~ o ~ o ~ o ~

Link stared out the window, still stunned by what he saw. Saria City had towers, but the view from Impa's home was dizzying. The airsleds zipping by below seemed like ants, and a few personal loftwing airships flew past as he watched.

The young Hero turned his attention back to the Sheikah's apartment. It was austere, but not excessively so, with a few furnishings and a single Light Charm projector in one corner. _Compared to what we've had for the last three years, it might as well be a noble's keep._ Proxi spiraled around him, flitting from one painting to the next. Mercifully, only one was of the Hero, a depiction of his final battle with Agahnim. Indeed, every piece of art seemed to be unique. One was a major battle of the ancient unification of Hyrule, the knights driving back a Zora assault. Another was a Gerudo warrior courting a Sheikah scholar, the Gerudo on one knee offering her paramour a cloak of dark blue, the Sheikah looking on admiringly. A third was of a bearded sage poring over books of lore and magic, clearly driven in the search for some knowledge.

"A poor collection, perhaps," Impa said, sounding unconcerned by her assessment, "but I appreciate them."

"It looks nice to me," Link replied, looking up at his host. She was dressed in a simple lavender robe, looking at ease for the first time since they'd met. "No two are related, are they?"

The Sheikah nodded. "Good eye. In art, beauty is its own purpose, but these are also reminders of life's many facets," she said, her gaze flickered briefly to the duel between Link and Agahnim, "and the danger of assumptions."

Link nodded and sat, the chair tough as old wood at first but turning plush when he made contact. He almost smiled. "So, um, I guess we shouldn't really unpack, right?" He glanced out the window again. "We won't be a bother, I promise."

Impa chuckled and shook her head. "That was before we learned you're the Hero, pup."

"I _was_ the Hero," Link insisted, looking down and kicking his feet gently. "A few Ganon cultists and some angry Beorcs aren't an invasion from the Demon Realm."

Impa walked over and put a hand on his shoulder. Link looked up in surprise. Her smile was fond, familiar and surprisingly gentle. "We are bound by fate and the Wheel, you and I. Whatever destiny has planned for you, I'm honored to help you meet it. You're welcome to stay here as long as you wish."

For a long moment, Link stared up at Impa, stunned. Then he bounced out of the chair and hugged her for all he was worth. Her only reaction was a slight grunt when his arms went around her waist. "All right, Link, that'll do," she said after a moment, carefully disentangling herself from him. He wiped his nose. "If I am to teach you, you must be ready to study hard and heed me well."

"Yes ma'am," he said immediately.

She chuckled wryly. "Then go unpack. I had a guest room, but it's yours now. And never you mind about guests, that's for me to deal with," Impa insisted, Link's jaw clicking shut almost as quickly as it had opened. "As it happens, the school year begins in two weeks, so you'll be able to join Hyrule society soon enough. Until then, you're old enough to begin the training. We'll start tomorrow." Link nodded. Impa waved him off, and he grabbed his bag excitedly and ran through his new home, Proxi ringing behind him like gentle chimes.

~ o ~ o ~ o ~

"So really, our facility is a school like any other," Mr. Horwell explained, almost managing to sound casual. "Do you have any other questions, Lady Karikan?"

Link glanced up at Impa, but the young Sheikah held up a hand. "Everything seems to be in order, Mr. Horwell. You'll find Link quite eager to begin his studies." The Hero nodded emphatically.

Mr. Horwell looked down at the diminutive Hylian and smiled. "Such sincerity. It's a delight for a teacher to see such diligence in a child." Link forced himself not to grimace.

In his mind, Proxi laughed. #Ah, you poor decrepit thing, at the ripe old age of twelve.#

#I'm not _old._ I'm just not a child any more,# Link insisted. He bowed to Horwell. "I will do my best, sir."

"Of course, my boy, of course," Horwell replied. His eyes darted away, looking down the hall. "Why don't you go in while I finish speaking with your...caretaker?"

Impa nodded. "Go in, pup. I'll see you later." The two walked off, Link catching Horwell's worried, questioning use of the title "Hero" as they left.

Link sighed and went into the classroom. Only a few students were in attendance, all of them looking up as he entered. He put on his best smile, then went to the desk over which his name glowed. Most of the students were Hylian, the only exceptions being two Gerudo sitting in a corner together, one a boy, the other skinny and bespectacled. _Is that bad? The court people were talking about Beorc troubles...no. This is Hyrule._ He grinned. _Maybe they're sweet on each other._

Proxi sighed. #Thinking gossip already? You're going to do fine here.# Link sputtered for a moment, then composed himself, sitting up straight. There was a book on his table; his mana-written name had moved to it. He picked it up and started reading. _Goddess, it's magical!_ he thought, realization thundering through him as the first page inscribed a table of contents. It was a textbook for language, mathematics, magic, science, history, civics, and art. He touched the section for science and turned the page, finding himself reading an introduction to physics. _Wow!_ Proxi laughed in his thoughts. #See you next winter,# she sent with a chuckle.

It wasn't long before the room was full, and the arrival of a Goron and two Zoras among several more Hylians mollified the young Hero. Mr. Horwell arrived seconds before the bell rang, but after that, the morning raced by. Brief overviews of math, science and Hylian language helped Link's confidence. _I've got a few gaps,_ he thought when the first break came, _but Mido's library covered most of this._

#Pfft,# Proxi sent dismissively. #You're being too modest. Again. You are so far ahead of most of these kids, and your strong suits are still coming. Magic? History? Civics?# She paused as they headed outside, the schoolyard filled with fellow students racing to fill every minute they had. #Mm. Maybe you shouldn't show off _too_ much. Don't let yourself get bored, but you don't want to come off as a crystal polisher.#

Link chuckled. #You worry too much, Proxi.# He jogged towards the loftwing carousel.

"You're going to need more bullies," a boy's voice echoed with amused confidence.

"Out of the way, _Dork-_ an!" came the vicious retort.

Link skidded to a halt. _What in Hylia's name?_ he wondered, though the young Hero was already sure he didn't like what he heard. Dashing towards the sound, Link soon found himself staring in anger and disgust. Five older Hylians had cornered the two Gerudo from his class. Neither of the Gerudo was taller than Link; all of the Hylians were.

What really threw Link was that the boy was protecting the girl. He stood between her and their would-be tormentors, a "sword" of light in each hand in classic Gerudo style. Their magic wouldn't harm anyone they struck, but Link's mana sight indicated that the numbing force would render an undefended limb virtually useless. The boy's shocking crimson hair swirled up in a flame-like crest, his grin seemed to invite the folly of an attack, and he wore a red tunic and the breeches of a Gerudo warrior-mage. Only his flashing amber-gold eyes hinted at the outrage behind the glee.

The girl, meanwhile, was sitting on the ground, examining her glasses worriedly. She was dressed in the robe of a sage, her own hair tied back severely. Her eyes were unfocused, though that seemed to be from the lack of glasses rather than any harm.

 _No matter. This has already gone too far._ Link strode calmly toward the uneven scene. #Proxi, go inform a teacher, please.#

#You're not going to – Farore, look who I'm talking to,# she muttered in response. #Try not to do anything too reckless while I'm gone, okay?# Proxi pleaded, then raced off into the building.

A moment later, Link had interposed himself between the Gerudo maiden and two of the boys moving to flank the duo. "Wha – are you stupid or crazy, new meat? Do you know who we are?" the gangly, black-haired one demanded.

"No," Link replied, sliding quietly into a defensive stance, "just _what_ you are – a pack of bullies, without the least hint of Farore's blessing."

Four of the five gaped at Link, staring in a mix of outrage and disbelief. The Gerudo boy laughed. "You just became my new favorite Hylian, bookworm!" he said boisterously.

The bullies' leader glanced at Link more evenly. "Stay out of this, new kid," he said, rolling one shoulder with what he must have thought was menace. "That Gerudo sow started it."

The girl glared up at him. _"Sakon_ started it, Talo. Your bald creep slapped me in the back of the head. I called him a creep, which was simple fact under the circumstances."

"I was just playing around," Sakon replied with a slimy grin. "You pushed me away with your freak mind powers."

Link created a stun-sword like the Gerudo boy's in his left hand, conjuring a shield in his right. "Well, it's over now," he said quietly. "You should walk away."

Talo chuckled at that, shaking his head. "Look who thinks he's the Hero," he said wryly. "You really want–"

Proxi chose that moment to return, glowing a fierce yellow over Talo's head. All five gasped, looking up at the fairy companion. "One, he _is_ the Hero, you lout," Proxi said in a low, dangerous tone. "Two, he could have already thumped the lot of you, but he's trying to play nice. Three, I'm not a student here, so I don't have to play nice. Can any of you Moblins do that math?"

"So you _are_ Link," the Gerudo boy said, spinning his blades eagerly.

"Word travels fast," Link replied softly.

"Eh, Minister Aveil's my mom's sister," he replied, his voice light and friendly. "Not like the whole school won't know by end of day now, anyway."

Talo snarled and swung. Link blocked with his shield, and the Gerudo stabbed with his blade, the bully's right arm going limp. "Ow!" Talo grunted. "What are you lot waiting for, fanfare? Get 'em!"

The tallest and shortest of the five each took a step back. "I dunno, Talo," the tall one said, blond hair almost hiding his eyes when he ducked his head. "What if he is the Hero?"

"Stritch, you gutless punk," Talo hissed, slapping his numb arm, "if you can't stand up to a Gerudo boy and a Hero-wannabe, don't come back." The tall boy stopped retreating.

"Crap, it's Horwell!" the short one blurted, looking over his shoulder.

Talo grunted something unintelligible, slapping his right arm again. This time it came to life. "Next time, Gerudo," he whispered, and led his gang away from the trio.

The Gerudo boy laughed again, hugging Link fiercely with one arm. "I leave spirit stuff to Naboru," he said, pointing at the girl with his thumb, "but you sure have the Hero's courage!"

Link shrugged as best he could with the gregarious Gerudo's arm around him, then banished fairy sword and shield and offered Naboru a hand. "I try."

She accepted it, and Link helped her up. Naboru put her glasses back on, the last hints of a crack fading from the left lens. "Thanks, um, it really is Link, isn't it?" she asked.

"Link il'Kiri," he said simply, the Gerudo boy finally releasing him from the bone-bending hug. "I know that most boys called Link use their middle names, but I don't have one."

"Forget it," the boy replied insistently, dismissing his own blades. "You can always get a nickname if it bugs you, but you've got a name to be proud of. Don't let those jerks tell you different." Naboru staring pointedly at him, and he chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck. "Oh, yeah. Mine's Dorgan." He stuck out his hand.

Link accepted the offer, and they shook on it. "I guess we'd better save anything else until after we talk to Mr. Horwell, huh?" the Hero asked. Dorgan chuckled again, while Naboru shook her head in exasperation.

~ o ~ o ~ o ~

"Din, Nayru and Farore," Impa swore, fingers drumming on her table. Proxi gasped. "And don't pretend to be scandalized, little one."

"I just can't believe _you_ said that," Proxi muttered. The Sheikah felt her glance toward Link's room, then back at her. "I hope you're not mad at Link."

Impa's laugh was harsh, even as she quieted it. "That would be like being angry at him for breathing. He saw injustice, and acted. How could the Hero do otherwise?" She sighed and leaned on the table, resting her chin in her hands. "It is Fate that I am annoyed with at the moment. Apparently, it serves some purpose for the pup to have a target over his head."

"A lot of people aren't going to want to believe it," Proxi replied, landing on the table edge across from Impa. "It's not like he's going to be mobbed everywhere he goes."

"Fools in denial are not my concern," Impa said, frowning. "All who might find the knowledge useful will know the truth before the year is out." She glanced at her one tapestry of the Hero. "This has never happened before. Destiny always shrouded him until the need arose. I like it not."

"You and me both, sister," Proxi agreed, "but it's done. At least he'll get _some_ respect this time. The real question is, now what?" The fairy folded her arms mutinously. "The queen looked ready to have kittens. That's gratitude for you."

Impa sighed. "Put yourself in her place, Proxi. Imagine being queen of a realm prosperous beyond measure, at peace since your grandmother was a child. Then, when your only daughter is just old enough for prophecy to begin touching on her, a harbinger of doom walks into your court."

Proxi spluttered, shooting up to the height of Impa's gaze. "Harbinger of – Link's saved this world a dozen times over!"

"Because it needed him to," Impa pointed out. Proxi hovered uncertainly for a few seconds, then landed with a tiny thump. "The arrival of the Hero means that evil will be undone, true...but there is as yet no discernable evil that needs undoing. If his victory is inevitable, does that not also mean that the rise of an enemy for him to triumph against is also inevitable?" She smiled sourly. "Schoolyard bullies are hardly the worst Link is likely to face."

Proxi sat quietly for several seconds more, her wings twitching occasionally. "Ganon doesn't always overrun everything," the fairy said at last, her voice soft and uncertain. "Sure, it usually gets bad, but it doesn't always mean the fall of Hyrule. I mean, look at the _Ocarina of Time_ stories. Yeah, Ganon's forces attacked the temples and his armies hit Castle Town, but they were driven off, right?"

Impa stood, then walked to the window. "The Sheikah have a legend," she whispered, "of a world and time before ours. We call it the 'Parallel Symphony.' Then, Ganon was not defeated so easily. While Zelda and Link were yet children, he swept in and conquered Hyrule, and his dark reign lasted seven years." Proxi gasped. "Only through the Ocarina's power was his rule undone, and even then the cost was high. Even if the legend itself is not true, we know for a fact that the Imprisoning War ravaged Time itself, creating reflections of Hyrule in its wake." The Sheikah folded her arms behind her. "If the Hero's greatest triumph came at such a cost, what then does it mean for him to be revealed now, when there is no sign of threat at all?"

Proxi had no answer, but Impa had expected none. _How could I, when I have none to offer?_


	3. Part 1, Ch. 3: Trials of Friendship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Standard explanation: #This notation# is for telepathic communication.

**Part I: Ocarina**

**Chapter Three: Trials of Friendship**

Link sat obediently while Impa worked the Light Charm, the image of the Triforce appearing between them. "Explain to me how magic relates to the Triforce," the Sheikah commanded.

#Again?# Proxi sighed.

#Sh,# Link insisted. "As with the Triforce," he replied, focusing to the best of his ability, "magic begins with courage. The fundamental forces of life and the world cannot be directed by one who fears them. While other elements are necessary to wield them with skill and strength, only through courage is magic born into the world."

Impa nodded and gestured for him to continue. Link took a deep breath and plunged onward. "As with the Triforce, magic is meaningless without wisdom." A gentle glow filled him with warmth. _Finally – it's working!_ the Hero exulted, then mastered himself, fostering the mote of potential with calm resolve. "Courage allows one to dare the flame, and power permits its mastery, but without wisdom, the fire that warms our food can also burn our homes. Only through wisdom does magic serve the world."

"Excellent," Impa replied, and she filled the image of the Triforce with the same glow Link felt inside him. "Take the final step."

"As with the Triforce," he said, working not to tremble, "courage and wisdom must have power to act on the world." A memory flickered within – terrible Ganon taking form as he possessed the Gerudo King's body – but Link banished it. "Once courage and wisdom are united, we understand that the power we wield can do good as well as harm. Only through power does magic change the world." With that, Link cupped his hands, prayed to Hylia, and said firmly, "Din's Fire."

A sphere of flame bobbed in his hands, shining light and heat on them. "Goddess!" he gasped. "I did it!" He banished the flame the instant Impa rewarded him with a smile. _Best not to push it,_ he decided.

"Well done, pup." Impa dimmed the Charm, and the Triforce image vanished. The warmth of the pure mana she'd called forth lingered a moment, then faded. "You have many lessons yet, but this is a good beginning."

"It's a tricky balance," Link admitted.

The Sheikah stood, and Link leapt to his feet. She touched his cheek with two fingers. "It will become less so as you practice," she insisted. "In time, I suspect that magic will come to you as readily as swordplay."

The young Hero blinked. "As you say, Miss Impa," he said, bowing slightly.

Impa chuckled. "You've also become adept at agreeable disagreement," she quipped. Link ducked his head, letting the length of his hat hide his chagrin. "Kagerin's lessons are not so different, I think. 'A sword wields no strength unless the hand that holds it has courage.' It is much the same with magic."

Link's embarrassment redoubled. "Yes, ma'am," he conceded.

"You could've said this before," Proxi grumped. Link felt the fairy fold her arms.

"Metaphors are a double-edged tool," Impa explained, heading into the kitchen, "particularly before the feel of magic is won. There is no hilt to grasp, no Gem to touch. Even fire has its risks, for the warmth of mana does not burn unless a mage turns willfully to the Dark Fire." She paused in the doorway, her smile returning as she looked back at him. "Think of how your bond with Proxi works. You exchange words through it, but could you use words to describe it?"

Searching for such words, Link felt his face scrunch up. "Only with a lot of them," he admitted, "and only kind of." Inspiration left him smiling back. "Hey, can I set up psychic bonds with others now, like what Proxi and I have?"

"Psychic _connections_ are possible," Impa explained, her smile growing patient, "but what you have with your fairy companion is special. That sort of bond cannot be broken in life, even if distance prevents communication." Link nodded, rapt with attention. "Telepathic contacts are limited by distance, depending on how close two people are, and how powerful their magic."

"Law of sympathy," Link muttered, nodding. Proxi grumbled when Impa's eyes widened. "Great Mido taught me. Proxi, be nice." The fairy huffed one last time, then darted into his hat. "Miss Impa, may I go meet Dorgan now? I'd really like to show him this!"

"As soon as I have your lunch ready," the Sheikah insisted.

The Hero walked into the kitchen after her. "I can make my own, ma'am."

"I've seen what you call lunch, pup" she said, chuckling again. Link's face fell. "I'll make your meal, thank you."

~ o ~ o ~ o ~

"Hah!" Dorgan examined Link's ball of flame with a grin. "Not bad, Hero."

Link smiled shyly. "Thanks, Dorgan. It's nothing compared to your magic, but it's a start." The Hylian released the mana, and the fire vanished. _At least it's easier to douse than it is to light,_ Link thought.

The Gerudo chuckled. "Hey, you could call up a sword and shield a few months ago." He peered more closely at the fireball. "This is different, of course. Not many people can manage spellwork at our age."

"Yeah, those were fairy glamour," Link explained, leaning on the balcony railing. Below them, traffic flowed into and out of Castle Hyrule. "I couldn't have done that without Proxi."

Proxi circled Dorgan curiously. "How did _you_ make stun-swords, anyway?"

Dorgan grinned. "Human magic. I'm already a powerful wizard."

"Doesn't that make the other Gerudo nervous?" the fairy asked.

Link's eyes bulged. "Proxi!"

"Eh, it's okay," Dorgan insisted, waving for him to calm down. Proxi flew back to Link's hat. "Yeah, some of my cousins get their pantaloons in a twist about a male throwing around this kind of mana." He shook his head. "The way I figure it, I've got two choices. I can hide my gift, wear scholar's robes, and be a good little boy – or I can use the talents Hylia's given me." He shrugged. "I'm sure you noticed the breeches."

"We can't hide from what we are," Link agreed.

"Well," Zelda said, and both boys straightened, "I'm glad to hear that from both of you."

For the first time since Link met him, Dorgan looked uncertain. "Um, Your Highness, it shouldn't matter to most people, but..." he scratched his head and looked away. "You're Princess Zelda. I'm named widdershins to the King of Evil, but with all the things I can do, I could be – I might be –"

"You're Link's friend," Zelda insisted, smiling at him. "Whoever you were, whatever you've been, the Wheel cleanses all in rebirth."

Link nudged Dorgan's shoulder. "Told you." The Gerudo nodded silently. "So. Have either of you given thought to who you're going with for the Silent Temple Trials?"

Dorgan and Zelda looked at each other, then both turned to Link. "You're thinking of taking both of us, aren't you?" Dorgan asked.

"I was considering _asking_ both of you," Link insisted. "And if either of you is uncomfortable with that, I don't mind running the Trials twice." Proxi sighed pointedly, his cap fluttering from her reaction. "That's up to you."

Zelda laughed gently, pulling a chair over and sitting. "I rather like the idea," she said, levitating two more chairs for the boys. "Link's mentioned you several times, Dorgan. This seems like the perfect opportunity to learn more about each other." They sat down, and she looked out into the sky around them, loftwings soaring lazily in the distance. "Since we're all likely to be targets of the Ganon Cult, it wouldn't hurt to know how to fight alongside one another."

For a few seconds, Dorgan gazed evenly at the princess, expression unreadable. Then he burst out laughing, thumping Link on the shoulder hard enough to rock chair and Hero alike. "I love it! The grown-up freak-outs alone will be worth doing this." He nodded to Zelda. "Besides, you're right. Link's the Hero, you're Princess Zelda, and either I'm a valuable reincarnation or the antithesis of that creep. Maybe both. Team Loser is going to want all three of us."

"We'll certainly make an ideal team either way," Zelda replied, swirling one hand in the air. A cup of tea appeared in it, and she took a sip. "So. How much do you two know about the Trials?"

Dorgan folded his arms and looked out at Castle City, not quite grimacing. "Not much," he grumbled, "which is obviously by design. I've heard rumors from the older students–"

"They're not supposed to talk about it!" Zelda objected.

Dorgan's chuckle was gentle. "When has that ever stopped gossip?"

"It tests courage, wisdom and power," Link cut in quietly. "You can take it once a year, starting when you're twelve. You can partner with others more than once a year, but extras don't count for yourself." He paused. "Until you're eighteen, when you can try again as much as you want, right?" Zelda nodded. "That's all we know for certain."

"Well, that and no one ever passes their first time," Dorgan added. Then he grinned again. "Until us, anyway." Link facepalmed, and Dorgan's grin faded away. "Five rupees says we make it."

"I can't believe no one's ever passed their first Trial run," Link replied with a sigh. "I'm sure it's rare, but never?"

"I've never heard of it happening," Zelda demurred, "but that doesn't matter. We have to try our best. Besides," she added more brightly, "even if we don't complete the Trial, the farther we get, the more we'll know for next time."

This time, Dorgan laughed outright. "There won't be a next time, unless it's for fun! I'm telling you, we'll have the Temple Charm systems frying their glyphs!"

Zelda smiled. Link sighed again. _Well, I knew this wasn't going to be easy,_ the Hero decided.

~ o ~ o ~ o ~

"Therefore, while the Hero of Time is considered the last King of the Gerudo Tribe, every High Monarch of the unified kingdom has maintained his authority as Bearer of the Gerudo Crown," Owlan explained. Dorgan kept his sigh quiet while his classmates took careful notes. _One of the few bits of history I know. Yawn._ He glanced at Naboru, who was writing with as much care as the others. _Din, Naboru, you know this stuff better than I do._ He focused on his book before Owlan could focus on Dorgan. "Every High Monarch has invested each Gerudo Chief since then with the authority of that crown, and most have been wise enough to trust said Chiefs to lead their people. This investment places the Gerudo Chief on a level equal with the Goron Elder Sibling and the Zora Monarch. So important was this ritual that it was the final amendment to the Nohansen Pact, decades after everyone believed it complete."

The bell rang in the distance. "Class dismissed," Instructor Owlan said. _Thank Hylia!_ Dorgan thought, whooping and sweeping his books into his bag with a pulse of Din's Hand. "Remember, I want your essays on the Nohansen Pact on my desk first thing Moonday morning!

"Yes, Mr. Owlan!" the class called back as they rushed out. Then everyone started laughing and talking. _Weekend time at last!_ Dorgan exulted, already planning some exercises for the Trials. _Right after I get some work done on my Metroid Hunter speed run,_ he decided.

Naboru jogged up beside him. "Off for more training?"

"After some Game Charm time," Dorgan explained. He rolled his eyes. "And Owlan's essay. Goddess, why do we need to know about some five thousand year old paperwork?"

Naboru chuckled. It was almost musical. "Because it's the oldest surviving historical document in the world?"

"It's two whole pages!" Dorgan groused. Naboru laughed outright. "Yeah, you can laugh. You probably wish it was five."

"No I don't – it's a two page minimum, I can make it five if I want," she quipped. Dorgan let his head drop. "So, I heard you're getting ready for the Silent Temple Trials."

Dorgan blinked. _Hylia!_ he swore at himself, thinking furiously for a few seconds, before relief washed through him. "Right now it's just me, Link and Zelda. There's no reason you can't be our fourth," he insisted.

"Zelda has several friends too," Naboru noted. "Don't worry, Dorgan. I'm not fishing. Besides, I think this is meant to be the three of you."

Dorgan slowed to a stop as they reached the street corner outside the school. "You're not upset?" he asked. She smiled and shook her head. A strange wave of sadness crashed over him, but the young wizard carefully kept it from reaching his expression. "Eh, your mom'll probably be happier this way. She thinks I'm Ganon incarnate." He let out a feeble bullbo grunt.

Naboru giggled. "I'd go with you if you needed me, you know that," she insisted. "Still, as much as I love my mother, when it comes to some boys she can be kind of...pig-headed."

Dorgan whirled to look at her, eyes bulging, but Naboru gave him a look of utter innocence. It lasted for three seconds before they both broke into laughter. "Goddess, Naboru, you've got nerves of Master Ore!"

"I'm glad someone noticed," Naboru quipped.

~ o ~ o ~ o ~

"Dorgan?" Queen Anju asked, patiently waiting for Luda to finish adjusting her hair and crown. "I have not heard the name. One of the Hero's friends?" She sighed. "Stop fussing, Luda. You're my High Sheikah, not my hairdresser."

"Caring for you is a habit I've not been able to break, Your Majesty," Luda replied, a hint of a smile leaking past the mask of Sheikah calm. As she did so, her crimson eyes swept the royal chambers for the third time since Zelda's arrival. Though sizeable, the princess couldn't imagine enemies hiding in the chamber's few corners, even if someone did manage to pass their many layers of nigh-impenetrable security.

Zelda, meanwhile, nodded. "A Gerudo lad our age, with considerable skill in battle and wizardry."

"Wizardry? At your age?" Luda asked suddenly, peering around the queen.

"The Hero has ever made unusual friends," Zelda demurred. "Dorgan's an overachiever, which is not uncommon for Gerudo men who don't resign themselves to scholar's robes."

Anju sighed. "Gerudo men are uncommon," she noted. "Are you certain he's up to this?"

"Yes, mother." Zelda kept her own sigh, one of relief, from escaping. _At least she's not panicking over him._ She turned her Ocarina over in her hands. "He's quite capable." She smiled fondly. "Orielle would probably say 'capable of getting them in trouble,' but they just bully-watch. I think we have a real chance of making it to the final Trial."

The queen nodded distractedly. Luda grunted and adjusted the crown again. "Sorry, Luda. I am glad to hear that, dear one, but I was referring to being mixed up with the Hero. Link has already been brought up in Parliament."

"Lady Cia, again?" Zelda asked sympathetically.

Anju gritted her teeth and held still, allowing Luda to finish her work and step back to look it over. "Indeed. She's taken full advantage of the revelation of his return. 'When has the Hero been any race other than Hylian?' she asks, as if the reason for that were not obvious."

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Zelda asked, an unflattering image of Cia's haughty bearing forming in her mind. _Sometimes I think her nose was caught in a hook as a child,_ the princess thought sourly, _and now it's forever pulled into the air._

Anju gazed quietly at her only child for several moments. Then she knelt and wrapped Zelda in a fierce, warm hug. "You take on too much already, Angel. I can deal with Cia's Beorc-baiting. Go ready yourself for the Trials."

Zelda returned the hug with as much strength as she could muster. "I love you too, mom." When Anju released her, the princess bowed, then rushed from the room.

Just as she was closing the door, she heard her mother whisper. "Be a child for just a little longer, my angel." Then the chamber was sealed, and Zelda was alone, save for Impa watching from the darkness. She let her hand rest against the door for a moment, then ran off to do as she'd been told.

~ o ~ o ~ o ~

"Sei-yah!" Link cried, and the spin-attack slashed images of Bokoblins all around him. The small practice sword he'd been permitted for the Trials glinted with the light of his living energy.

Kagerin nodded. "Nice one, kid. Nobody your age should have to be that good at swordplay, but since you are, you might as well own it."

The young Hero blinked. "Um, 'own it?' I'm not sure I..."

"It means accepting what you've been through, and embracing the gifts you've earned from it," Proxi explained.

The Sheikah warrior grinned. It was a bit scary, even to Link. "Own the person the world's made you into."

At that, the Hero smiled gently. "I don't think I can be anyone else."

"Yeah, you're stuck with you," Proxi quipped. Link giggled.

"Just remember," Kagerin continued, smile vanishing, "that skill as a warrior is only a part of what you'll face in the Trials. Indeed, you'll need little of it until the Trial of Power."

The Hero looked at Kagerin in surprise. "Are you allowed to tell me that?"

The crimson-eyed warrior scoffed. "It's nothing you haven't figured out. I'm just making sure you don't lose sight of it."

Link shrugged. "I'm training in magic as well. I'm not sure I can become more brave or wise in the days I have left to prepare. This, I can do."

For a moment, Kagerin stared intently at the boy. Then he looked away. "Were you ever a child?" he whispered.

"For a time," Link replied. "Then Mido died. He was my mother and father alike." His voice wavered. "I held him, tall and strong and fearless even with a dozen arrows in his body. He told me how proud he was of me. Then he looked up, and there was joy in his eyes, and he smiled like I'd never seen anyone smile before, and cried 'Saria.' After that, it was just me and Proxi."

"And now you're here, and the whole world knows you're the Hero," Kagerin replied, voice still hushed. "There have been times that I've wondered if the Trials were created just to prepare you, in case the Dark Fire ever burned again."

Link stared goggle-eyed at the tall warrior for several seconds. Then he laughed. "I'm sorry, sir, but they're a rite of passage more than a thousand years old. I doubt they were made just for me."

Kagerin whirled around, and Link was paralyzed by the blazing red eyes that locked with his. "Boy, now I'm _certain_ of it. It's coming again, the skeptics be damned. Humility or no, you can't deny it yourself."

"We don't know that," Link insisted.

In an instant, Kagerin was there, looming over him. "It is possible to be humble to a fault, after all," he growled. "You're an orphan. _Princess_ Zelda is an only child, for no lack of effort on the monarchs' part." He smiled humorlessly, holding up his sword. "You practically stumbled into a left-handed mentor." The Sheikah sheathed his blade. "The Cult of Ganon is growing, civil unrest shakes the land for the first time since Agahnim, and there's at least one traitor in the court."

"What?!" Link blurted. "Why haven't the Sheikah arrested the villain?"

"Because we don't know who it is," Kagerin replied, sighing and stepping back. "This isn't common knowledge, Link. Keep it to yourself."

"Zelda knows, right?" Proxi demanded.

Kagerin nodded, grinning his wolf's grin again. "Despite Her Majesty's best efforts." Again, the smile vanished, and the warrior placed a hand on Link's shoulder. "Hero, I have no doubt that you'll have the skills you need to fulfill your destiny, but you must also be ready in other ways. Every cycle is different, and this one feels...I can't describe it. Like something coming full circle, perhaps." He snorted like a frustrated Bullbo. "Midona has a better sense of it."

"Sage," Link replied simply. Kagerin's jaw dropped. "Shadow, right? Is that a secret too?"

"Yes," Link's mentor said softly. "Yes it is. I think the Trial Temple should be more worried about you than you of it."

The Hero blushed.

~ o ~ o ~ o ~

The Silent Temple of Nohansen Province was imposing, beautiful as it was. A sprawling complex of pale gold stone, it was adorned with fanned leaf carvings, occasional images of Hylia or the Hero on columns. Though minuscule compared to titanic Castle Hyrule, it still towered over the three children. Dorgan swallowed audibly. "It's...bigger than I expected," the Gerudo admitted.

"The Silent Trials may conjure lands and Ganon-spawn," Zelda noted, "but they still need room to hold it all."

Link nodded. "Some of the older kids are probably pretty rough on the place, too."

The Hero's comment restored Dorgan's grin. If Zelda wasn't mistaken, his confidence had returned with it. "Yeah?" the Gerudo retorted. "Depending on what they throw at us, we might be hard on the Temple."

"Try not to destroy it," Impa drawled. Zelda ducked her head and smiled, while Dorgan caught himself just before stumbling. The Sheikah protector had brought the trio to the Temple, but she'd been quiet enough to be easily forgotten. "Silent Temples are expensive."

One of the acolytes, a Zora woman in a blue and white robe, strode towards them with fluid grace. "Be at ease, honored guests," she said, bowing. The trio bowed back dutifully. "Every Silent Temple is built to withstand the most potent activities of our supplicants."

"What does being supple have to do with anything?" Dorgan immediately quipped. Zelda stared at him flatly. "It was a joke!" he insisted.

The Zora smiled indulgently. "This way, please." She went back into the Temple through the large double-doors, and the quartet followed.

The main hall was enormous, with a vaulting, arched ceiling and several devotional altars. As they strode toward the inner doorway that led to the Silent Trials, Link spotted the central shrine to Hylia. He paused, kneeling before it and clasping his hands. _Is he – praying?_ Zelda wondered. Dorgan sighed dramatically and tapped his foot. The princess nudged his shoulder, and the Gerudo reluctantly subsided. After a few more seconds, Link stood and walked quickly back to their side. "I presume you have been prepared?" the acolyte asked.

All three children nodded. "As much as anyone's been willing to," Dorgan added in quiet mutiny.

"The Silent Trials are a learning experience," the acolyte explained. "Each passage is meant to hold a mirror up to you in unexpected ways." She gestured, and the doors opened into darkness. "Enter, with no expectation but to grow." Proxi and Link shared one last look, and Zelda could feel their mental bond come to life briefly. Then the tiny fairy zipped to Impa's shoulder. _Proxi's not happy,_ Zelda thought, _but she understands. I think._

The trio walked into the darkness. With a soft, wooden thump, the doors closed behind them, and an island in the sky came to gently glowing life around them. They were in a circle that was adorned with petal-like loops, and spheres of light shone in the distance. To their right was some sort of stone tower, while ahead was a sprawling town of cozy-looking houses. "Where are we?" Link asked reverently. "It seems...familiar, somehow."

"Says you," Dorgan retorted, glancing around warily. "This place is like some creepy suburb where everyone's brainwashed or something."

Zelda looked at Dorgan pointedly. "Sh," she insisted, then knelt and examined the circle. When a glowing owl of light appeared, she stood quickly, almost stumbling out the other side. Fortunately, Link caught her. She smiled gratefully at the Hero. "Noble spirit?" she asked the light-bird.

"I am Kaepora Ordona," the light-spirit intoned, and the entire realm seemed to chime as he spoke. He bowed to the princess. "Like you, Your Grace, I am the heir of a sacred trust." One massive wing took in the great floating island. "This is Skyloft. Here, you will face challenges to your wits, both in using them and keeping them."

Dorgan scowled. "'Skyloft?' Never heard of it."

"Nor I," Zelda mused, examining her surroundings more closely. "Yet I must agree with Link. It does seem familiar, like a dream long forgotten until the memory is sparked." She deliberately ignored the odd title Lord Ordona had addressed her with. _Your Grace? That's a term for high priests, not nobility. I think._

Kaepora hooted a chuckle. "It has been a long time indeed, young champions, but I assure you, this is a rather accurate replica of a very real place. The buildings are empty, and both seeds of light and Silent Guardians are a feature of the Trial, but in most other respects it is very nearly identical."

"Wait, 'Silent Guardians?' What are – oh," Link trailed off, noticing the tall warriors with the enormous maces, and the floating robes with the twin scimitars.

"None of your weapons will affect them," Ordona explained. "It is your task to collect all the Sacred Tears, then return to this spot. Success grants you passage to the Trial of Wisdom." The spirit concisely explained the rules, the time before the Guardians would begin their chase and the dangers of the Watchers and Waking Water.

"Are you sure we can't affect them?" Dorgan drawled, summoning a ball of mana to hand.

Kaepora regarded the Gerudo through narrowed eyes. "It might be possible to overcome the Temple's magic with your own," he replied evenly, "but you would be immediately disqualified. Power might at times arise from courage, but one is no substitute for the other." Dorgan's smile vanished, and he looked away with obvious chagrin. "You are permitted to fail twice. The third failure marks the end of your attempt for this year."

"I'm not sure how this is a test of courage," Link mused, glancing at the Guardians. "They won't do us any real harm, right?"

"You will not be injured," Kaepora explained, "but a Guardian's strike is unpleasant. They are also quite intimidating to most. May the way of the Hero lead to the Triforce." With that, the spirit folded his wings around him, and shrank to a single mote of light. This sank into the glowing circle and disappeared.

Dorgan looked at the Hero. "Spread out, or stick together?"

When Link glanced at Zelda, she smiled patiently in return. "This is the Test of Courage, Link. None of us are cowards, but this is definitely your department."

"Together, then," Link said, then tensed. When the other two braced themselves, Link ran forward, and they followed quickly on his heels.

The first few Tears were simple enough to snatch, but the circuit became increasingly challenging, and the distance between each Tear greater. Before they'd completed half their collection, the trio had a pair of Guardians chasing them. "Well," Dorgan grunted as they ran for the eighth Tear, "this could have gone better." He risked a glance over his shoulder. The Guardians were enormous, some passing through walls like ghosts, and closing in. "Maybe I can distract them." He leaped to the side, then darted parallel to Link and Zelda's route.

"Dorgan, wait–!" Link blurted, but it was too late. One of the taller Guardians hammered at Dorgan with its enormous mace. Zelda felt a shocking sting burst through her right leg in the same place where Dorgan had been struck. Then the whole Realm dissolved around them, reforming with them in the circle of Light. A symbol of the Triforce lit up in front of them, the topmost section dimming. Their hard-earned Tears vanished.

The princess sighed. "One down," she noted, rubbing her leg. "I must admit, this doesn't really feel like a test of courage. More like wit and preparation."

Link glanced at his own leg, and Dorgan grimaced. "Din burn it. I'm sorry," the Gerudo grumbled. "I didn't think you'd go down with me."

"We're in this together," Link noted. "As for the rest, Zel, when courage fails, wits often follow." He knelt down, and drew a quick map of the area in the dirt with his finger. "Now we know where all the Tears are, though. If we can hold together, the rest should be simple enough."

The next passage was quicker and they made it farther, but shortly after they reached their twelfth Tear, Zelda slipped on an inexplicably-damp patch of grass, and her foot brushed against a stream of Waking Water. _What – that's not possible!_ The Guardians rumbled to life. "Goddess," Zelda breathed, and they ran. It took a moment for the princess to regain her footing, and that left her lagging long enough for one of the floating Guardians to slash at her. Again lightning stabbed through the trio, and again the Silent Temple recreated the floating suburb around them.

Dorgan bared his teeth at the distant Guardians. "You know, it's one thing for us to mess up, another when the Realm _cheats._ The grass was dry."

"Maybe the challenge adjusts to our skill," Zelda guessed, sounding as uncertain as she felt. Link's nod made her feel better almost immediately. "Putting our courage to the test means it can not – must not – be easy."

Link peered out at the Guardians for a moment, then shook his head. "It doesn't matter," he insisted. "We just have to be ready to help each other at a moment's notice." The Hero's hastily-sketched map was scuffed by their return, but still visible. "This route will work. Brace ourselves for more surprises, move quickly without rushing, and we'll be fine."

An unnatural wind blew through Skyloft, eerie sounds echoing from the empty buildings. Dorgan scowled. "I hope so. 'Move quickly without rushing?' Tougher than it sounds, and it sounds pretty searing tricky already."

"Courage," Zelda insisted quietly, gripping Dorgan's hand. The redhead nodded, brushing his flame-swirl hair nervously with his free hand, and Zelda let go. "Ready?" she asked.

The Gerudo lad grinned. "Let me at 'em."

Bracing himself like a sprinter, Link prepared to run. He looked at the other two, who nodded back. Then the Hero took off like a shot, Zelda and Dorgan following quickly. The race through the first Tears was quick and efficient, but when they hit the twelfth Tear again, they saw Watchers they hadn't noticed before. Dorgan bared his teeth and even Zelda glared, but Link gestured for them to follow and patiently threaded a path through the unexpected search lights. They reached the next two Tears in time, but the newfound obstacles added too much time to their route, and a Guardian rose from the ground itself. It floated between the three challengers and their last Tear.

"Split up," Link insisted. "We'll meet at the Tear." He rolled back, Dorgan rolling to the left and Zelda dodging right. The Guardian followed Link, who backpedaled carefully before Zelda lost sight of him. _One of us just needs to reach that last Tear. Link will manage._ Dorgan leaped over a ledge, then skidded to a halt when another Guardian passed through a house to cut him off. "Zelda, tell me you know Farore's Wind!"

"As sorcery, not psychic art..." Zelda grimaced when another Guardian, this one physical, strode towards her. _Time to learn,_ she decided, and concentrated. _Focus._ Zelda ignored the heavy footfalls, the cries of her companions, the eldritch sound of the artificial breeze. _I've been levitating spoons and dreaming prophecies since I could walk. I can do this._ Looming overhead, the Guardian raised it's enormous mace.

In that moment, Zelda leaned forward, and _moved._ Verdant energies wrapped around her, and she disappeared, emerging from the flow of magic itself atop the final Tear. It vanished, lighting their Spirit Vessel one last time, and the Guardians went still. Dorgan jogged up to her and grinned, giving her a thumbs' up. "Can't imagine a better place to develop Farore's magic." Zelda smiled back.

Link ran up to the duo, panting. "What are you...waiting for?" He pointed at the clearing they'd appeared in. "The circle!" Dorgan and Zelda looked at each other, nodded, and ran, Link following quickly. Again, the path proved too long, and the Guardians awoke once more. Zelda's newfound power with Farore's wind took her to the circle first, but Dorgan used his magic to increase his speed and reached it quickly as well.

That left the Hero, still panting from what must have been a desperate evasion just moments before, and three Guardians rushing toward him from behind. "Come on, Hero!" Dorgan shouted, waving in wild encouragement. "Almost there!"

With one last, deep breath, Link leaped, then rolled, just evading a swing of the tall Guardian's mace, sliding into the safety of the light circle with inches to spare. Dorgan pumped a fist into the air with a satisfied shout of triumph. Zelda let out a relieved breath. Link turned, grinned, and stuck out his tongue at the Guardians, razzing them.

Skyloft dissolved around them, replaced by a plain corridor that curved in both directions around and ahead of them. Link scanned the hallway, Zelda quickly following his example. Aside from a handful of white, angled scars, it was made entirely of unremarkable blue-gray bricks. Dorgan jogged to their left. Link reached out to stop him, but paused when Zelda shook her head. "This is the Test of Wisdom," she said, watching Dorgan vanish around the curve. "I'm confident that he'll be wary of traps, but this is not a place of violence. It would not be...right," she explained.

"You would know," Link said with a gentle smile. Zelda's stomach briefly spawned butterflies. _Where did that come from?_ the princess wondered, while the Hero began making notes in script of Light. He was looking primarily at the pale slashes in the brick. _His smile,_ she realized. _It's almost always at least a little sad. That...wasn't._ Zelda smiled as she watched Link work. _It's like he glowed, when that happened._ A fierce longing burst to life inside Zelda, to see him smile like that again. _As often as I can manage._

Dorgan reappeared from the right. "The corridor's one long circle. Like a giant donut." He grimaced and put a hand on his abdomen. "Great, now I'm hungry."

"It's a craving," Link retorted with a grin. "Focus, Dorgan. Were there any more of these markings in the rest of the corridor?" He pointed at the white marks.

"That's the main thing I was looking for," Dorgan replied, folding his arms. "These six are all of them."

Link nodded. "Good. I think I've got it, then." He gestured, and his Light notes rolled into a ball and darted into his pouch.

"Huh." Dorgan's arms unfolded, and he cocked his head curiously. "I would've thought Wisdom would mean Zelda. You got us through the last test."

Instead of answering directly, Link smiled again and held a hand out to indicate the princess. _That smile again,_ she thought, previous deductions crashing. After a moment, she composed herself and looked up. "The markings are identical in some ways, but are all unique in others. Each is a line that broadens on one end, with a sharp point at the broad end that stops in the center of a brick." She pointed at one. "They're all at different angles, but I think that's just to facilitate the real clue."

"Which is?" Dorgan prodded.

"They each pass through a different number of bricks before reaching the one they indicate," she explained, her finger moving to point out the two bricks her example mark touched before ending in the center of a third. "Two." She pointed at the longest. "Five."

Dorgan's eyes widened, and his confident grin returned. "One, three, four, and six, right?" he asked, pointing out the remaining marks.

"Ah, yup," Link replied merrily, then pressed each of the marked bricks in order. They slid into the wall slightly with each touch. "See?" he added when he touched the last one. There was a pause, then a slight rumble, then an odd, descending trill that sounded almost mocking. The Hero frowned. "A rupoor chime? Oh, come on."

"Maybe you're supposed to use the thin end," Dorgan suggested, then sighed. _Some of them start between bricks, Dorgan,_ Zelda thought, but kept the comment to herself. "Let me see your notes again," he added to Link, who summoned the Light script from his pouch. "Could their positions on the wall mean anything?"

"I tried that," Link replied, voice even, but his jaw was tight. "They don't point to anything. The directions seem random, except for the brick count."

"Wisdom," Zelda whispered. Link and Dorgan both looked at her immediately. "Wisdom requires intelligence, but that's not enough," she continued, looking down the corridor in both directions. "It demands the insight to look beyond the surface, to see with more than just eyes."

Link scowled at the markings. "It's a trick?" he asked, letting his annoyance show just a touch.

"I believe so," the princess replied. Then she walked the circuit, her hand brushing the outer wall lightly. Link and Dorgan followed, watching the corridor carefully. When nothing happened, she did so again on the inner wall. This time, when they were exactly opposite from the Light circle they'd arrived in, she felt a tiny crack. It was hidden by a sliver of illusion magic, but once she touched it the gap was unmistakable. "Ah." She stopped, probing it gently with her fingernails.

"Did you find – WAH!" Link gasped, jumping back when the wall opened at Zelda's touch. "What was that?"

Zelda looked back at him and smiled. "A secret to everyone." Link and Dorgan groaned, but perked up when they saw a path to another Light circle. They walked the path warily, feet probing for hidden traps or illusory floor, but it was a simple stroll to the final phase. "The puzzle is a distraction, meant to draw the intellect's attention, while the true solution demands experimentation and insight. That was easier than I expected."

Dorgan stared at her, goggle-eyed. "You thought that was easy?"

"Zelda," Link said, as if that explained everything. The lotus in the circle bloomed around them, and they appeared on a broad plain of rolling hills and fortifications from the medieval era between the Twilight Princess quest and the final battle against Ganon. Dozens of strange, red demons no taller than the three children turned and looked at them in surprise. "Are those – Bokoblins?"

"What is with those underpants?" Dorgan asked, mouth twitching as barely-stifled snickers escaped his efforts. "Can't the Demon Realm afford good breeches?"

"Dorgan, your turn!" Zelda gasped as the horde charged at them.

With an open laugh, Dorgan swept his hands out and strode in front of them. "Oh, right. No more having to hold back!" He grasped the air, and twin golden scimitars appeared in his hand. The Gerudo laughed and spun, his whirling slash cutting the first handful of Ganon-spawn to puffs of demonic smoke. Blasts of scything force shot out at the more distant foes, and a score of Bokoblins were gone in one second of raw might.

Link's smile was sad again as he grasped the air with his left hand. A miniature, shimmering golden replica of the Master Sword formed in it, while a gauntlet massive on his child's frame sheathed his right arm. "Sei-yah!" he roared, and slashed the air. Another three Bokoblins exploded into Dark Fire.

Zelda formed her Sacred Bow out of magic and began firing. "Does anyone know where we're going, besides through 'blins?"

Dorgan's laughter had faded to a more subdued glee as he tore through the conjured Bokoblins with visceral abandon. "We can figure that out when we're done with the box-top-blins. Ha!" A swift double-slash created an wave of explosive force in front of the wizard, annihilating most of the remaining foot soldiers and forming a path forward.

Link and Zelda picked off the stragglers, then joined their triumphant friend. "They look pretty done to me," the Hero noted. "Finding the path forward should require power now, right?"

Dorgan stopped, turned, and let his scimitars go, leaving them floating behind him. Then he placed his hands on their shoulders. "Power is meaningless without courage and wisdom, right?"

"You're doing fine, mage," Zelda replied. "Your power _comes_ from your courage and wisdom." Link nodded emphatically.

"Thank you," Dorgan whispered huskily. "Both of you." Then he shook his head quickly, turned, and plucked his swords from the air. "C-come on, you don't expect me to do this all myself, right? We're in this together."

Link raised an eyebrow, but Zelda merely nodded. "Of course." She held up one hand and concentrated. "There," she said, pointing to a squarish bunker. "That keep will direct us to our next objective."

"Then let's go!" Dorgan exulted, waving them onward with a scimitar. _It doesn't matter who you were,_ Zelda thought, following the warrior-mage and the Hero as they loped toward the keep. _Here, now, you are our friend. Link's best, a role to be proud of in any era._

When they reached the keep, a glowing triangle awaited them instead of a circle, the point directing them to the door at the far end. "Huh," Link muttered. "A bit on the simple side. Why are we here?" As if in answer, images of Skyloft appeared on the walls to either side of the doors. Link, dressed in his classic tunic and a pair of thick pants, was stroking the beak of a living crimson loftwing, looking pensively at the clouds all around them. _It's alive?_ Zelda wondered. _What does that mean?_ Then she saw her adult self, and the princess' thoughts scrambled. She wore a gown of white, with lavender crystal bracelets, shoes and hair pieces.

What stood out most, though, was the harp – which was exactly the harp Zelda had been practicing with when her mother had been able to pry her away from the Ocarina. _It feels like I'm staring across all the ages humanity has known,_ Zelda mused. A handful of memories resurfaced, ones unfamiliar to her before that moment. The joy of riding a loftwing companion through the skies. Her father, headmaster of the Knight Academy and a kind leader, who reminded her greatly of the Welfare Minister. Pain, as she was pinned by the fierce magical grip of a demon lord. Peace, sheltered by an Impa – the first? – who devoted her life to Zelda's safety. Standing in the hands of the Goddess Herself, basking in a hard-won peace for land and sky alike, asking Link to stay on the surface with her forever. He smiles the smile that makes her heart soar and her stomach churn...

"Aaah!" Dorgan cried. _Oh, no,_ Zelda thought in horror, running to his side, braced for the worst. Link was ahead of her in spite of having been farther from the Gerudo hero. Instead of seeing Ganondorf in the reflection, however...

"I'm _Groose!"_ Dorgan wailed. Link and Zelda looked at each other, blinked, and turned to look at the tall, powerfully-built redhead in the image. He wore a blue tunic with a jagged yellow mantle, and his towering spike of hair made Dorgan's fiery peak look downright tame by comparison. All the same, the Gerudo immediately began mashing down his swirling mane with one palm. "I'm a loser!"

Link bit his knuckle hard enough to leave marks from the effort not to laugh. He looked at Zelda, eyes asking her to help even as his body shook. Zelda took a deep breath – _you're not the only one having to work at this, Hero,_ she grumbled to herself – and turned to Dorgan. "Groose helped the Hero save the world, Dorgan."

"He was a bully, and a coward, and that – that hair!" Dorgan waved at the image wildly, then gave up on mashing his hair down and cut off the top with a scimitar. It happened so quickly that Zelda barely had time to gasp, and Link could only blurt out a wordless objection.

"He got _better,"_ Zelda insisted. "He – _you_ – saved me, and you were vital to stopping the...toe-monster thing." The moment the words left her lips, she gave up and laughed. Link finally lost his own battle, but Dorgan quickly joined in. "Even the hair got better," she noted when she caught her breath.

"Only because it fell out," Dorgan grumped, though he was still chuckling. "Yeah, you're right. Better that than Ganon-dork, anyway." He favored his Groose-self with one last glance. "Mostly."

"It doesn't matter," Link insisted, regaining control as he stood. "Zelda and I might have to keep going through the re-do, but everyone else starts fresh."

"You're Dorgan," Zelda insisted, "Gerudo warrior-mage, and you're going to lead us to victory."

Dorgan drew himself up, took a deep breath, and readied his swords. "Thanks. Now..." he stopped and looked up as Kaepora Ordona circled downward towards them. "...what?"

"Greetings, children," Kaepora hooted, nodding to the boys and bowing after a fashion to the princess. "You have done well. The final challenges await."

"Where were you in the second Test?" Dorgan rumbled mutinously.

Kaepora eyed Dorgan impassively. "It was a Test of Wisdom. The point was for you to figure it out for yourselves. Which you did." He gestured ahead with one wing. "After one more battle, a final enemy awaits. Some cruder tellings of the legend call it a 'boss' encounter. Victory against the greatest of the Trial's beasts grants you a triumph unparalleled in the history of the Temples."

"So we will be the first," Zelda breathed.

Kaepora nodded. "If you win, yes." For a moment, the great spirit seemed sad to Zelda, almost troubled. "Then, I think, your true tests begin." The owl of Light straightened. "That, however, is not for the Temple to judge. Simply remember that power is more than might alone." He soared back into the sky, disappearing into the clouds.

Dorgan shrugged. "Right. Forward, then!" He darted ahead, Link and Zelda rushing to keep up. Their next group of foes was more challenging, several Lizalfos, Stalfos and bizarre, fat Moblins approaching in the hearts of hordes of Bokoblins and Stalkin. Their battle against the larger horde took more care, effort and teamwork, but after several minutes it was just the three of them again. Link sat heavily on the ground, exhaling. "That was fun," he muttered.

"I'm glad you agree!" Dorgan laughed, then pointed at the next keep. "Come on. That looks like our next stop. Zelda?" The princess nodded, and Dorgan shot Link a pointed look and a confident smirk. The Hero sighed and stood. "You may not be on a schedule, but I want to be home to brag before the day's out."

"'Can Hyrule's destiny really depend on such a lazy boy?'" Link drawled wryly, standing. Dorgan's smile vanished, but the Hero grinned and held up a hand before he could respond. "I'm kidding, I'm kidding. Let's get this over with."

They headed into the second keep, and found three intersecting triangles, like someone's vision of how the Triforce might be envisioned as an abstract concept. They all pointed in the same direction, however: forward, through the door opposite the one they'd entered. Zelda looked behind them briefly as they moved on. "Zel?" Link prodded.

"That symbol," she said quietly. "It looked familiar." Zelda chewed gently at her lower lip. _It looked like an excellent symbol for some kind of seal._

An earth-shaking roar shook Zelda out of her reverie, and she looked up in amazement as a Dodongo King finished its bellow, stamping the ground in challenge. Dorgan's jaw went slack for a moment, and even Link gasped. "Does anyone have bombs?" the Hero asked quietly.

"Now that _is_ cheating," Dorgan snarled. Then he paused, looking thoughtful. "Unless...more than just might. Cover me!" Link ran forward without hesitation, slashing at the giant Ganon-spawn's side. It howled and leaped, turning in mid-air to face the Hero as it landed. It took in a massive breath, then unleashed a ball of infernal flame that Link barely dodged. Meanwhile, Dorgan formed a massive sphere of power between his hands, then compressed it. _The size of a Goron bomb!_ Zelda realized. "Zelda, when I let you know, get its attention." She nodded, then formed her Sacred Bow once more. "Now!"

Zelda loosed arrow after arrow, striking its shoulder, jaw, and eye. The Dodongo King howled and turned back to face the duo, roaring again. "Perfect," Dorgan hissed, smiling ferociously. "Open wide!" He threw the blast right into the giant monster's mouth. It tried to chew at first, then probed almost comically from inside with its tongue. The explosion rocked the creature, and when it swayed, none of the three children needed prodding to unleash everything they had on it. This went on for several seconds, until it recovered and leaped at Dorgan with astonishing speed. The Dodongo's stomp sent the war-mage reeling, but he recovered quickly, firing small bursts of energy at its flank. "It's a start, but we've got our work cut out for us."

Link ran to Zelda's side, slashing spirals of razor-sharp force at the Dodongo King. It barely seemed annoyed. "More than just might," Link muttered. "Zelda, do you think there are bombs in here somewhere?"

"Wouldn't that be wisdom?" Zelda asked.

"Maybe," Link shrugged, "but half the point of this last test seems to be combining courage and wisdom with power. Besides, you said yourself that intelligence isn't wisdom by itself. Maybe ordinary perception isn't either?" He looked around wildly, even slashing at some grass. Heart-shaped energy fields appeared, but no weapons.

Zelda looked around. "Or less than ordinary," she agreed. Her mind's eye flickered out, quickly reaching across the battlefield. "Down there," she pointed, "in that alley, is a chest. Maybe it can help." The "alley" was a seemingly-pointless path shielded by a wall, leading nowhere valuable that mundane eyes could see.

"Couldn't hurt," the Hero agreed, then ran where she'd directed him.

Dorgan fired and dodged, the Dodongo roaring and giving chase. "Hey, death-breath!" Zelda shouted, firing arrows at its tail. "Over here!" The beast roared and leaped, turning to face the princess. Dorgan blurted wordless alarm in a very Link-like manner, then ran to her side. In the process, he was able to absorb the healing energies Link's grass-cutting had revealed. "We've got a plan." Zelda glanced in the direction Link had disappeared. "We hope."

"You hope?" Dorgan asked dryly, one crimson eyebrow raised. Then Link reappeared, grinning. He ran up and slashed at the creature's jaw. "Link, you lunatic!" the Gerudo cried. "What are you doing?" When the Dodongo King breathed in deeply, flames licking around its teeth, Dorgan grunted as the Hero pulled out a bomb and threw it into the monster's maw. "Huh. Where did he find that?"

"In a chest," Zelda replied, chuckling musically. "Hero." The Dodongo chewed determinedly, then received a severe case of heartburn as the bomb exploded. The monster fell on its side, and all three attacked its exposed underbelly for as long as they could. Eventually, however, it spun wildly in place, throwing them all back. Zelda felt as if she'd been run over by a berserk Goron, but the Trial didn't dissolve around them, so she rose, as did the other two.

"One more," Link said confidently, rejoining his teammates.

Dorgan eyed the fierce-as-ever giant beast stalking towards them. "You sure, Link?"

"Third time. Trust me." Link charged in once more. "Hey, King Dodongo! Remember me?" Apparently it did, because the monster rolled into a ball and charged. Link barely dodged in time, and when it unrolled, all three of them prepared their attacks. Dorgan summoned another sphere of explosive power, Link readied another bomb, and Zelda focused her magic into a single arrow of Light and force. When it sucked in a breath to spit fire once more, all three sent their volley into its maw. The monster screamed, then exploded in golden light.

The entire field vanished, replaced by a massive room of white marble and Light Charm circles. Link, Zelda and Dorgan guarded each others' backs. For several seconds, nothing happened. "Did we just win?" Link asked.

After a few more seconds, there was finally a response: one person began clapping. Then another. Several more joined in, until finally the room echoed with applause. The Zora acolyte entered, carrying three white shawls, each bearing a blue, stylized variant of the Hylian Crest. "Congratulations, supplicants," she said, her voice warm even as its shook faintly. "You have passed the Silent Trials." She handed each of them one of the shawls in turn. "Take this Sailcloth as a token of your victory. By the laws of Hyrule, you have all the rights of a citizen, including the right to vote, to petition Ministers, and submit formal protests against nobility."

"Wait, we're grown-ups now?" Dorgan gasped. He absently accepted the blue rupee Link put in his hand.

The Zora smiled gently. "You are still minors, subject to your parents' authority, though even they cannot legally prevent you from exercising your rights as citizens." She watched Dorgan turn the Sailcloth over in his hands. _He looks like he doesn't quite believe it,_ Zelda mused. _I can sympathize._ "Still," the acolyte continued, "these are weighty responsibilities, not to be treated lightly. I would personally recommend heeding your parents' advice should you be tempted to a protest or petition." Her smile broadened. "Now, there are a few people who would very much like to see you."

Link bowed. "Thank you, miss," he said, then ran for the door. "Impa, we did it!" he cried, throwing the door open. He stopped there, frozen. Zelda and Dorgan rushed up behind him, then skidded to a halt.

Impa was indeed there. So were the Queen and King, as were Dorgan's parents Manda and Arin, along with Ministers Aveil and Gaepora, Naboru, Lana, and a small crowd of their schoolmates. The younger arrivals cheered wildly, while Zelda and Dorgan's parents rushed up to them. "That was amazing, child!" Kafei exulted, throwing his arms around the princess. Zelda squirmed, embarrassed and delighted all at once. A shadow crossed her heart for a moment. _Link,_ she thought sadly, glancing over at the Hero. The shadow vanished when she saw Impa hugging a year of life out of the boy. _Goddess, we did it!_ Zelda exulted. _We did what no one's ever done before!_

The shadow returned. _But...what does that mean?_

~ o ~ o ~ o ~

For the first time since he came to Castle City, Link didn't watch as Impa flew them back home. He yawned and stretched, sinking with weary satisfaction into the seat. #Proxi?# he sent tentatively.

#We,# she replied, the bond a mix of frustration and relief, #are _never_ doing that again. Ever.#

#No argument here,# Link agreed, closing his eyes and rolling his shoulders. #I could feel the not-you-ness all the time. It wasn't fun.#

"Are you all right, pup?" Impa asked quietly, touching his shoulder with two fingers.

The gesture gave Link a feeling of warmth he hadn't known in years. "Yes, Miss Impa. None of it hurt, but we got a workout and then some."

"We're just setting our bond right," Proxi explained. Impa raised an eyebrow, and Link felt the fairy cross her arms. "Stupid Charms cut us off."

"The bond was blocked, Proxi, not severed," Link replied gently. "We're fine."

Impa pulled their household loftwing up, merging with a higher layer of traffic. "You realize this means more attention than ever," she noted. It wasn't truly a question. She didn't take her eyes off the flight path, but Link could feel a sliver of her attention focus on him. "Fewer will doubt the truth of your past. Some will fear you. Others will try to use you."

"I understand," Link insisted, watching as the loftwing banked gently into their building's perch lot. "Really. Besides, something happened with us, in there. It was...right," he explained, looking out the canopy as Impa settled them onto their parking perch. "Like we fixed something long broken. Whatever else happens, that was worth it."

They piled out of the loftwing, and Link stopped and turned, staring at the sleek airship. The memory struck him more strongly than it had in the temple, of riding a living bird. Their bond had been as close as any Link had known, even Proxi's. "Pup?" Impa called. "Link?"

"Sorry," he blurted, fiercely shaking off the reverie. "It's just, I think Kagerin was right. Things are returning, coming back around the cycle." Link followed his Sheikah host to the lift.

"Such as?" Impa prodded. The lift lowered them quickly to their floor.

"Old things, forgotten things," the boy explained, following again as they reached their apartment. "Loftwings that lived, that were our partners in the sky. Robots like Sarubo that were already old when Hylians were young." His expression darkened. "A war, brutal, _terrible,_ that made Ganondorf's rule seem benevolent by comparison."

"Mmm," Impa demurred, and opened the door. Absently, Link noticed her smile in satisfaction, then all thoughts of feathered loftwings, rude robots, and ancient wars were forgotten.

A handful of other kids from school – Pipit, Fledge, Keet and Peatrice – were there, beneath a banner reading "Congratulations Link," with a pile of presents to one side. Link's jaw dropped nearly to his chest as the four kids cheered. Impa rested one hand on his shoulder. "This is an old tradition, pup. Victory in the Trials is to be celebrated, and you have impressed many."

"That was amazing, Link!" Fledge gushed. "How did you do it?"

"A little help from my friends," he said faintly, letting Proxi tug him towards the group. "A lot, actually. How did you – _all_ of this – happen so fast?"

Kagerin's chuckle almost made Link jump out of his tunic. "Any Sheikah is well-prepared, and your mentor is no ordinary Sheikah." He handed Link a long, thin box. "Congratulations, kid. Now go have fun."

Link hugged the box. "Thank you, sir," he said, then ran excitedly to the small group. _This is the best day ever!_

~ o ~ o ~ o ~

Impa watched Link play with the children she'd invited. _The pup's too shy for his own good. He needed this._ She glanced at Kagerin after a moment. _I shouldn't push him too much in this, though. Link's an introvert. That never changes._ The Sheikah blinked. _How did I know that?_

"This was nobly done, Lady Impa," Kagerin said, his tone almost formal. "How long do you mean to host the lad?"

"I had planned to find him suitable parents not long after the Trials," Impa explained, but she rolled her eyes even as she said it. "That seems, well, less likely now."

Kagerin looked at her, the subtle shift in his eyes and posture showing his surprise to the older Sheikah. "Surely his victory is not a factor in this," he said, the incredulity even clearer in his voice.

"It would have been a minor one, were he not the Hero," Impa replied, her smile wry yet genuine. "The pup has a talent for seeping into others' hearts." She folded her arms and watched, an unfamiliar affection and peace glowing within her as Link and the others enjoyed the new toys and Game Charms. "I can't place him with a civilian household, not after this. They would be targets, and nothing would stop Link from risking all for his family."

Kagerin snorted. "Noble houses might be safe, but could any of them resist the urge to use the boy?" He shook his head. "The few that might would become targets of a different sort."

"Exactly," the older Sheikah agreed. She glanced out the window, idly watching the loftwings and Charm-wagons soar past. "I must confess to finding the current state of affairs agreeable, though a single Sheikah seems hardly a fit parent."

"Better than most," the dark swordsman insisted. "He's already attached to you. Try moving him now, and the boy would put on a brave face to hide how crushed he was." Kagerin glanced at a vase of flowers on the center table, and smiled faintly. "Besides, what about Korin?"

Impa did not glare at the young man, but it was a near thing, and just her eyes sliding in his direction wiped the grin from his face. "The Captain of the Phoenix Knights has many duties. As do I. This is not a conversation we will have."

"Not today, Lady Impa," Kagerin conceded. "Just know that many in the Shadow Tribe would be honored to help you with the burden of your Sheikah duties, in light of the new ones you've taken on." He glanced back at Link, who was playing _Mushroom Kingdom: Sprixie World_ with Keet and Peatrice, while Fledge cheered them on and Pipit watched with an amused smile. "They will be significant."

"He already wishes to join the Trained," Impa sighed. "I mean for him to have a childhood, Kagerin, Cults and uprisings permitting. I will take poorly any attempt to use the 'help with my burden' to rush Link into service."

Kagerin's eyes narrowed, and he looked away. "So will I," he admitted ferociously.

For a moment, Impa looked him over. She laughed quietly, clapping the stunned swordsman on the back. "He seeps well, does he not?"

"Yes," Kagerin grunted, "he does."

~ o ~ o ~ o ~

All of Castle Hyrule, it seemed, was filled with merriment. Anju Davnesi, Keeper of Harmony and Guardian of Time, felt a contentment that she'd rarely known. Link, Zelda and Dorgan were chatting excitedly about the presents they'd received, both at their personal Trial celebrations and at this one. Typically for all three, they were more interested in the possibilities of sharing the fun than in boasting about their "haul," though Dorgan had used the word once. _Not a princess, today. Not the Hero. Not...whoever Dorgan's been, Gerudo prodigy that he is. Today, they are just children, celebrating the rite of passage as children should._ Around them were over a dozen of their friends, laughing and playing, enjoying the party.

A quick glance around the room confirmed to the queen that the adult guests were keeping their less relevant conversations away from the festivities. Henya, Decole's Deputy Minister, was at the buffet table with her husband Rusta. _Critiquing the hors d'oeuvres, no doubt,_ Anju thought fondly. Lady Goselle, the youngest Gerudo Chief in centuries, was laughing and talking swordplay with Minister Aveil. Queen Oren and King Ralis were chatting with Elder Brother Dargolo and his Gerudo wife Jolene, their smiles and lively demeanor in direct contrast to the chill emanating from where Lady Cia was talking quietly with Minister Gaepora. _To have her for a sister-in-law..._ Her Majesty suppressed a shudder, and settled for shaking her head wistfully. _Two years since they lost the only thing they had in common._ Lana cheered from where the children were still playing, and Anju smiled again. _Almost the only thing._

"Enjoying the celebration, Your Majesty?" Morsego asked, offering her a goblet of Zora wine.

The queen nodded and accepted the glass. "More than even you can know. And don't call me 'Your Majesty,' old friend, not today." She took a sip, closing her eyes for a moment to savor how its lingered on the palate, gently sweet. "I refuse to let my worries taint the joy of this moment."

The court wizard nodded. "Though I dearly wish your concerns were without merit, I am quite confident that we need not dwell on them today." He turned and smiled broadly at the happy knot of children. "Your daughter and her friends have done something extraordinary. Let that be what we celebrate now."

Anju once more considered prodding Morsego to adopt. _No. However good with children he may be, Morsego's clearly made his choice for the time being._ Instead, she let her thoughts turn to more serious matters. "Cia is behaving herself, I take it?"

Morsego frowned. "As much as her inherent bigotry permits," he muttered, a hint of ozone wafting about the powerful mage. "She and Knox have been avoiding each other, mercifully. If I may ask, what possessed you to invite that agitator to this merry event?"

"The same political necessity that 'possessed' me to invite Cia," Anju sighed, resting her forehead on her fingertips. "This _should_ be nothing more than a day for three children to enjoy their victory in the Trials, but there is no escaping the import of it. The sole princess of Hyrule, whom I foolishly named Zelda, triumphed at the age of twelve, alongside the reincarnation of the Hero. Dorgan, a male Gerudo spellsword and nephew of my own Minister of Justice, makes this even more 'interesting,' don't you think?" The queen threw back half the remaining wine, gulping it down in a fit of pique. "I must have offended the Goddess mightily in my youth."

Morsego laughed. "You are our greatest monarch in a thousand years, my queen," he insisted, "at the very least. Perhaps you could ask Exalt Chrom what he thinks of your reign." He gestured to where the lord of Ylisse and his wife Sumia chatted with Kafei. Anju couldn't help a smile at her husband, in full charmer mode, holding their attention inescapably. _And away from Cia and Knox,_ she noted. _I love you, my consort._

Anju shook her head quickly. "Your faith and loyalty are appreciated, Morsego, but my qualifications are not at issue just now. The adult guest list was carefully managed to avoid offending anyone we cannot afford to offend by their omission, while ensuring the people I actually wanted to share in our joy were welcome." Again her smile returned when Chrom's daughter Lucina started dueling the Hero in a fighting Game Charm, her garb almost identical to that of the legendary Fire Emblem Lord Ike. "At least my edict concerning the guests of honor and their friends is being honored."

"Ah. About that, Queen Anju." Morsego hesitated. "Master Gorko has been hoping for an audience with them. This 'Skyloft' they experienced during the Trial of Courage..."

After a moment, Anju nodded. "When things calm down, Morsego." She grinned. "I wouldn't want to interrupt the Hero in the middle of an important duel." As Morsego chuckled, her eyes again found their way to her husband. "If you'll excuse me." Morsego bowed, and Anju threaded her way fluidly through the crowd. The occasional pleasantry and the occasional sip did not slow her, and she reached her beloved king just as Kafei swept his hand through the air.

"With that, a dozen loftwings descended on us, and I, the great and regal Kafei, was blown straight into a dirty puddle just deep enough to soak every last garment I wore." Kafei grinned, and both the Exalt and his queen laughed. "I thought I was going to die of embarrassment on the spot, but Anju just offered me her hand. When I took it, she helped me up, and when she let go, my clothes were dry."

"They were still stained," Anju noted, taking Kafei's hand. He almost jumped in place. "Somehow, you made it look good."

Chrom chuckled again, while Kafei looked at his wife, eyes wide. "Anju, where did you come – I mean, I'm telling a story here!"

"Oh, it's all right," Sumia insisted. "Considering I could trip on dry grass when I was younger, I think I know how this story ends." The Beorc queen glanced over at her daughter. "We've been fortunate, haven't we, Kafei?"

Hyrule's king nodded, smiling gently. "Yes. Yes we have."

A far deeper chill than the one Cia had inspired rippled through Anju. She found herself looking at the Hero before she could resist the impulse. _Have we?_ the queen wondered. "How's Cynthia?" she asked quickly. "I'm surprised she's not here."

"Cynthia's still reluctant to leave Ylisse," Chrom admitted slowly. "Also, she often feels lost in Lucina's shadow, and this gives her a chance to shine on her own terms."

Sumia crossed her arms. "She's nine! Honestly, that child shouldn't be worrying about anything more important than the next pie!"

"Her Aunt Lissa is taking care of her," Chrom added quickly.

Anju looked from Sumia to Kafei. #Do I want to know?#

Kafei hid a smile behind a polite cough. #I'll tell you later. For now, let's just say that Sumia knew a classic route to a lover's heart.# He turned to Chrom. "We should have your good fortune, milord Exalt. I'm just grateful that Zelda and Lucina get along so well." Kafei looked towards the knot of children, his smile vanishing when he couldn't find the Beorc princess.

"Oh, no," Chrom sighed. "Over there, Kafei," he explained, pointing at a dim corner of the room. The four monarchs all looked at where a highly animated Lucina was talking to Link. _Interrogating him, perhaps,_ Anju mused, suppressing a smile of her own. "Perhaps we should intervene?"

"Let's not come down on her like a horde," Sumia insisted. "She's just curious."

Chrom frowned outright. "The Hero of Time is not a library, Sumia."

Sumia took her husband's hand gently. "He's not Robin either, my love." Chrom shuddered as if struck. "Lucina is very well-behaved, almost to a fault."

"You can't be well-behaved to a fault, Sumia," Chrom objected. Queen Sumia smiled again.

"I'll check on them," Anju said quickly. "No doubt they are talking about their Charm duel. Kafei?" Again, her husband began to reassure and calm the Ylisseans, while Hyrule's queen worked her way to the pair. _Gods. Even with a hero like Chrom, some days it's like being everyone's nursemaid._ She spared Hyrule's closest foreign allies one last glance. _Though Hylia knows he has reason to worry._

"It's just," Lucina blurted, "it's just that I _remember_ things, things that never happened." Anju turned back to the children immediately. _What?_ A quick psychic sweep told her that only she and Link had heard the Ylissean princess. "I keep seeing it, in my nightmares. Ylisse in flames. My mother, dead. My father, dying."

Link took Lucina's hand. "It won't happen now," he insisted softly. "Grima's dead, gone."

"But why do I remember it all? How?" Lucina pulled her hand back and held her head. "Your legends all say that time can't really change, that you make a new, parallel place – Link, it's called the _Parallel Falchion–"_

Anju watched in amazement as Link began to play Zelda's flute. She didn't recognize the tune, and yet it seemed familiar the moment he played the third note. Lucina's head whipped up, and the pain in her eyes receded. _Somehow, the Hero's music is bringing her peace._ He finished his song, put the flute back in his pouch, and smiled. "Do you trust your goddess Naga?"

Lucina stared at him for a long moment. "Yes," she said at last. "She's not a goddess, but yes."

"I don't know why her magic was enough when Hylia's wasn't," Link admitted with a shrug. "I don't know why this ocarina divided time, and your travels didn't." He patted the pouch. "What I do know is the reason you're remembering these things." He leaned forward and met Lucina's eyes, unfazed by the symbol she bore in them. "That was you. That wasn't some other Lucina who's gone back to a nightmare made real. You're having those dreams because that's all that world is now – a nightmare you have, that disappears when you wake up."

"Are you sure?" Lucina asked uncertainly. "I hardly told you anything."

Link shook his head. "You didn't have to. The Song of Time knows. Whatever you did caused time to, well, shift. Where the Imprisoning War is said to have split the streams of time like a boulder dividing a river, you created a dam that changed its course entirely." He grinned shyly. "Trust me, I don't know how I understand all this, either. I just do."

Lucina sniffed, then threw her arms around the Hero and hugged him fiercely. After he made a few gasping noises, Anju stepped forward. "Your gratitude is no doubt welcome, Princess Lucina," she said, and the Beorc released Link with a gasp and a luminescent blush, "but we would appreciate it if you did not break our Hero."

"I – I'm sorry, Your Majesty," she said clumsily, making a very odd curtsy in her Ike-style garb. "He was just, helping with some questions about time."

"It's all right, Your Majesty," Link added quickly. "She was very polite, really."

Anju ignored the surprised look Lucina cast in his direction. _He's being honest from his own perspective, surely, but Lucina is a very direct young lady._ "Well, it seems that your question has been answered. I'll want to discuss your perspective on time another day, young Link, but right now you're supposed to be enjoying yourself." She made a shooing gesture. "Scoot."

"Yes, Your Majesty," they said in unison, then rushed back to the party. Anju smiled after them. _Besides, my daughter takes after me_ _enough that you don't want her getting jealous, even at this age._ The queen shook her head. _I need to ask him about that flute Zelda gave him. Could it really be the Ocarina of Time? I don't care who she was, even Zelda couldn't just stumble across a legendary lost artifact like that._ She watched Link and Lucina join Zelda and Pipit in a four-way Charm battle of some sort. _Could she?_

#Honey? A little help?# Kafei sent. #I'm good, but Chrom's getting a little antsy.#

 _Oh Goddess._ Anju composed herself quickly and glided back to the trio. "Is everything all right?" The Exalt asked immediately.

Anju considered his question. "Has your daughter's sleep seemed troubled?" she asked.

Chrom and Sumia looked at each other, then back at Hyrule's queen. "Yes," Chrom admitted slowly. "Why would she ask the Hero about that?"

"I'm not entirely sure," Anju averred. "There were parts of your war with the Grimleal we never quite understood here. Still, we have some experience with – how did you put it, love?" she asked Kafei. "'Temporal shenanigans?'" Her king chuckled and nodded. "Could that be affecting your daughter somehow?"

Again, the Ylissean Exalt and queen shared a glance. "If we thought there were any danger to Hyrule," Chrom insisted, "we would tell you immediately."

"This is a private matter," Sumia added gently. "The war is over. Grima was slain once and for all." She cast a worried look at her older daughter. "It's just, there are still scars. Some of them unfair beyond description."

"I remember what you lost," Anju reassured them, "and I trust you both implicitly. We all have our secrets."

"We shouldn't need them," Chrom grumbled mutinously. "I remember how many of my people your kindness saved." He looked away. "It's a family matter..." Anju followed his gaze to Lady Cia, who glared at him with imperious disdain. _Din, Nayru and Farore, not now._

"Why don't we see how they're doing?" Kafei suggested. "Nothing like the laughter of children to lift spirits."

"An excellent suggestion," Sumia agreed immediately. "My love?" She took Exalt Chrom's hand.

Chrom glared at Cia for a long moment, fire into ice, then relented. "Of course. That's a wonderful idea."

#I love you,# Anju sent to Kafei, most emphatically.

Kafei's grin smoldered in response. #Show me later.#

#Tease,# Anju shot back, then instantly composed herself as they approached the raucous heart of the celebration. Kafei became serene and regal, at least for a few seconds, until he laughed as Zelda bounced into his arms.

"Daddy!" Zelda exulted, hugging him merrily. "Play with us!"

Kafei laughed and gently put Zelda back down. "In a bit. How are things going here?"

Zelda waved at the chaos before them. "Great!" She glanced at Lucina, and her smile faded. "Mostly. Daddy, is Lucy all right?"

"I think she'll be fine," Anju said, getting on one knee to look Zelda in the eye. For a moment, the queen's heart clenched as uncertainty flickered across her daughter's features. Then Zelda's smile returned. "Ylisse has known troubles far more recently than Hyrule, my angel."

"I know," Zelda said with a nod. "Did Link help?"

Anju and Chrom glanced at each other. _She doesn't miss a thing,_ the queen thought wryly. _I should know, I taught her not to._ Chrom knelt beside Zelda as well. "I think so, Princess Zelda," he said. "Offer him my gratitude, if I don't get the chance, would you?" Zelda nodded with all the seriousness a twelve-year-old could muster.

"You know," Kafei stage-whispered, "this might be a good time to give Link and Dorgan their gifts." Zelda's eyes lit up.

Anju chuckled. "Children, a moment, if you please?" The raucous celebration quieted. "Thank you. We hope that you have all been enjoying the festivities, and continue to enjoy them for a while longer, but this seems an excellent time to give two more gifts. Link? Dorgan?" The boys looked at each other, then walked up solemnly. "Such grim faces! Do you think I'm giving you uniforms or somesuch?" Several laughs, young and old alike, broke the tension, and even the unlikely duo smiled. "That's better. Now, with citizenship comes other liberties. While a certain amount of training is involved in earning the right to exercise them," she continued, gesturing to a balcony, "there's no better way to learn than by doing, is there?" Anju turned her attention to the boys, not wanting to miss their reactions.

Two robots flew down, each carrying a single-seat training loftwing. One was the brilliant red of the Hylian Crest, and the other was jet black. Both sets of eyes went full moon wide, the boys gasped, and the moment the skywood loftwings had been dropped on the floor in front of them, they raced to them. "Oh, mother, that was wonderful!" Zelda beamed.

"They've earned them," Anju insisted. Link immediately leaped onto the red, while Dorgan ran his hand over the wing of the black. The young Hero let out a cry and pulled up on the reins, and the loftwing floated straight up. The other children cheered as he circled the room, flying as if born in a saddle. The queen kept her smile carefully fixed. _Is there nothing that boy can't do?_

"Link il'Kiri!" Impa called sternly. The boy let out a chagrined yelp and immediately landed his gift. "That's better," the Sheikah said more evenly. "I apologize, Your Majesty. He's a noble young man, but still very excitable."

"Peace, Impa," Anju insisted. "They're _training_ 'wings, straight from Alon Charms and enchanted with all manner of safeguards. Besides, he handled himself acceptably."

"Is that what you call it," Kafei muttered. Anju shot him a quick glance out of the corner of her eye, but he was already looking innocently at the ceiling.

Impa bowed. "Of course, Your Majesty. Nevertheless, I would feel better if I could collect the loftwing for now."

"You're his guardian," the queen averred. "I leave it to your discretion." This time, Impa simply nodded, then walked over to where Link was gazing forlornly at the sky craft. Mercifully, the Sheikah's expression had already softened when she reached him, and things seemed well in hand in moments.

Zelda cleared her throat. "Mom?" she called, and Anju returned her attention to her only daughter. "Is everything all right?"

Anju hugged her daughter. "Of course, angel. Now go have fun."

"Yes ma'am!" Zelda cheered, and ran back to the party. Link and Dorgan had rejoined them as well, Impa and Manda towing the loftwings off and talking about the boys as they retreated.

"Luda," Anju whispered. The High Sheikah was there at her side instantly, no puff of smoke or burst of Sheikah Art needed. "Is there any unrest out there?"

"Not at the moment, my lady," Luda reported quietly, watching Zelda almost exactly as Anju did. "The usual suspects are making the expected hash out of this extraordinary feat, but no one dares your wrath just now."

"Mmm. Good." The queen glanced at Link. "Luda, do you suppose that Zelda might actually have found the Ocarina of Time?"

"You insisted it could not be so. I never investigated." Luda glanced from Zelda, to Link, then Lucina, before returning her attention to the queen. "Shall I?"

Anju nodded. "Not today, of course, but yes. I welcome our enemies mistaking my skepticism for denial, but I won't allow it in truth." She glanced at where Sumia was watching Lucina. "With Grima's death, the Demon Realm suffers a power vacuum. Ambition abhors a vacuum."

"The Cult of Ganon has claimed what they could of the Grimleal, my lady," Luda noted. "That implies at least some leadership, and the boy's report mentioned a Dinrova." Anju glanced pointedly at the High Sheikah. _This sounds familiar._ Her old friend gazed back evenly.

The queen sighed. "Very well. Whatever resources you need are yours. Just keep it quiet, for Hylia's sake." She glared at Cia, who was talking to an unhappy-looking Henya. _It's just as well Decole declined, though he really didn't need to send someone in his place._ "The last thing we need is for someone to start blaming this on 'scary round-eared people.'"

Luda indulged in a faint smile. "My Queen, we are the Sheikah Tribe. If you do not trust us to be discreet, who will you?" Anju chuckled and nodded, then Luda was quietly gone. Again the queen turned her attention to the party. _They're all so happy,_ she thought grimly. _Gods, please, do not do this to them again. Let it be over._

Then Kafei took her hand, and she saw him smile at her, and the worry vanished like fog in the sun. "That's better," he said, and she let him guide her back to the children, and laughter, and peace.

~ o ~ o ~ o ~

Link closed the cabinet, storing the last of the previous day's presents. _Well, the ones that would fit, anyway,_ he mused contentedly. _I never even imagined having this much stuff._ He took the practice sword Kagerin had given him from its mounting on the wall, then slid into First Focus stance. _It's all great, but I have to remember, most of it's just stuff, only really important because of who gave it to me._ He took up the shield Zelda had given him, then went back to his drill. _This is important. The shield, to protect. The sword, to repel evil._

"You, pup, are far too young to have so serious an expression on your face," Impa noted from the doorway. Link yelped, then grinned sheepishly, sheathed the sword, and rubbed the back of his neck. "What troubles you?"

"What else?" Proxi snapped. Link waved her down, but the fairy ignored him. "You read him the riot act at his own party."

"That was my own fault," Link cut in quickly. "I shouldn't have let it go to my head." He raised an eyebrow at his companion. "Besides, one shout of my name is hardly a 'riot act.'"

Proxi snorted, her wings shuddering even as they beat the air. "She used your full name. That counts."

The Sheikah's smile was surprisingly indulgent. "I will be stern with Link when he needs to be reminded of a child's boundaries. Every child needs to test those boundaries." She held out her hand, palm down, and Proxi slowly alighted on it. "So long as he heeds me when I warn him of the household's limitations, a stern tone should suffice."

Impa drew her hand up to her shoulder, and Proxi leaped over. "What am I, a parrot now?" the fairy muttered, but sat there all the same. _That feels familiar, somehow,_ Link wondered. "Besides, sometimes Link is a little too well behaved."

"With the companions he's found, you'll miss these days soon enough, my friend," Impa chuckled. Then she turned to face Link again, and settled against the wall. The Sheikah glanced around, taking in the space she'd given him. _That can't be uncertainty,_ Link thought, peering at Impa's lean features, _not Impa._ Letting his eyes dart around the room while he waited for her to continue, Link took in the snow-colored walls, no longer empty thanks to a handful of posters and the hangings for his sword and shield. His closet door, cabinet, and desk remained austere, save for the Light Charm projector resting on the last. His bed was likewise plain, though his toy chest peeked out from beneath it. _Is she looking for something? Everything seems in order._ The young Hero frowned. _The first Sheikah Art is to know the unseen. Have I missed something?_

"Pup," Impa said as she straightened, her voice thick and deeper than usual, "how are you?"

The Hero blinked. "Me? I'm fine. Why, Miss Impa?"

She strode over and got down on one knee before him. "You have already been here four months – Goddess, nearly five," Impa said. Link frowned slightly. "Originally, this was intended to be a temporary arrangement, that I would watch over you while the Welfare Ministry found you a suitable home."

Link's eyes widened, his mouth falling open a touch. Proxi chimed a giggle. "'Originally,' Miss Impa?" he breathed.

Nodding, Impa placed a hand on Link's shoulder. "I have tried to make this a home for you." She smiled, and her whole face seemed to relax, almost soften. "It seems that I have become as accustomed to the idea as you have. There are other issues and complications that you needn't concern yourself with, but the important elements are twofold. One, my home becoming yours is practical. Two...I would be happy to take you in. If you were to wish the same – oof," she grunted when Link threw his arms around her.

"Am I Link Karikan now?" he whispered.

Impa chuckled and carefully extricated herself from Link's hug, standing. "If you wish it, pup." Her smile faded. "What of your birth name?"

The smile that blossomed across Link's face made his skin feel tight, but in a good way. "I needed a middle name anyway."

"Hah." Impa tousled his hair. "The world entire knows you're the Hero, Link. I am glad you would honor Great Mido in such a way, but you need not hide who you are."

Link looked down for a moment. "Own it," he whispered. Then he looked up and smiled again. "Do we need to do any, I dunno, grown-up stuff, like paperwork?" He gasped. "Does this make me Sheikah, Mom?"

 _"Mom?" Goddess, that was fast._ Impa blinked, took a deep breath, and raised an eyebrow. "That is your choice, pup. Being adopted by a Sheikah means you cannot be denied the opportunity to become Trained. You are forevermore part of our Tribe, to be cherished as family." Her whole stance took on a slightly grim cast. "However, to become truly Sheikah and serve the Royal Family in Shadow, one must pass many trials. No one, not even of the Blood, is granted the Tear and the Eye without earning them."

Their doorbell rang.

"Who in – Goddess." Impa strode evenly, albeit quickly, to the bathroom, checked her hair, smoothed her tunic, and headed for the front door. Proxi flitted back to Link's head. The Hero watched this process, then smiled knowingly. _Ah. Sir Korin._

And indeed, there Sir Korin was, raven-haired and dusky, in the blue-and-white of the Phoenix Knights, holding a vase with a bouquet. "Lady Impa," he said, voice and posture formal, but smiling fondly.

"Sir Korin," she replied simply, nodding and taking the vase. "Come in." Link smiled and retreated into his room, closing the door.

Proxi giggled again, almost tickling his scalp. "She's almost cute like this. Knight-boy, too." Link nodded, then went to his cabinet to look for a Game Charm to play. "What?" the fairy objected. "Come on, Link, we can help!"

Link sighed. "When grown-ups get like this, the best thing to do is leave them alone." He went over a few Charms, then shook his head and grabbed a book, _Tales of Labrynna._ Proxi huffed, then sat down as hard as she could on Link's scalp. It was enough for him to feel it, barely.

Just as he was reaching the construction of the Black Tower, Impa and Korin both laughed. "You've had a fairly eventful week as well, from the sound of it," the Sheikah said.

"Nothing like yours," Korin replied. Link looked up in surprise. "I've just been chasing a few cultists. You had a front row seat to history."

"'History' wasn't trying to kill me," Impa retorted, and Korin laughed again. "And now I've adopted the Hero. The gods seem to enjoy putting unexpected curves in my life's path."

Quietly, Link marked his spot, closed the book, and put it gently on his desk. "That's a pleasant surprise," Korin said more quietly. _Okay, they're talking about me, it's not_ exactly _eavesdropping,_ Link thought, carefully standing and moving closer to the door. "I thought you were looking for a family to place him with."

"So did I," Impa admitted. "Even before the Trials, I found myself less eager to see him go." Link heard her move something hard, either clay or stone. _Probably the flowers,_ he guessed. "Now, finding a family he'd be safe with, or for, has become much more complicated." There was another pause. "He already wants to take my family name. I was just talking with him about this when you arrived, and the pup has already called me 'Mom.' Not even 'Mother.' Goddess."

Another pause. "He's here?" Korin asked.

"Yes," Impa said, then chuckled again. "That boy. Innocent as the wind one moment, knowing as the Eye the next." Link quietly hurried back to the desk and reopened his book. She knocked. "Link? You don't have to hide in there, you know."

He left the book open on the desk, then got the door. "I'm not hiding, mmm...Miss Impa." He rubbed the back of his neck. "I just thought, you know, grown-ups talking." Impa raised an eyebrow, but said nothing more. "I could go out."

"Nonsense," Korin said with a grin. "Besides, this is my chance to convince you to join the Phoenix Knights."

"I'm flattered, sir," Link replied seriously, with only the faintest hint of a smile escaping him, "but I really want to be a loftwing pilot."

"The queen gifted him with a training loftwing," Impa explained, and Korin shook his head ruefully, still smiling. "Link took to flight as though he had wings of his own."

"Hey, could I go out and practice?" Link asked. _Perfect!_

Impa sighed, not quite frowning, and for a second Link's heart sank. Then he noticed Korin looking at him thoughtfully. "We could go flying together, you know," the knight suggested.

 _That's not fair!_ Link thought ferociously, torn between a desperate longing to get back on his loftwing and an overwhelming desire to stay out of Impa and Korin's way. To his amazement, Impa lit up with a smile that went all the way to her crimson eyes. "That is a wonderful idea, Korin. Link, go fetch your loftwing from its parking perch and meet us on the roof."

The Hero blinked. "Um, are you sure you really want me around? I can stay and read, or play a Game Charm, really..." He twisted a foot on the tile before he could catch himself.

Korin laughed and patted Link gently on one shoulder. "It'll be fine, Link. Go on, now. We'll be there ahead of you."

Unable to resist any longer, Link blurted "Okay!" and ran out the door, heading upstairs for where the training loftwings were tethered.

#An impressive display of willpower, O Great Hero of Time,# Proxi drawled in his mind.

Link projected the image of a cool glare to the fairy, then turned his concentration back to getting to his loftwing as soon as possible. The clean and bright red finish with the white edging was easy to spot amid the scattered, well-ridden models in the teens' perch lot. He carefully unhooked the reins, then ran as fast as he could to the dark blue ramp leading to the roof. His loftwing bobbed obediently behind him. An odd thought flickered through his mind: _What's wrong with kid-running anyway?_ He darted out into the sunlight, watching as Korin leaped off his great silvery single-seater.

Impa was already standing beside her household 'wing, except the canopy had shrunk, leaving just room enough for her. That left the whole airship at about the same size as Korin's. "Well, pup? Are you ready to be a fledgling?" she asked, leaning on one of the loftwing's "shoulders" and smiling faintly. Link grinned back and gave her a thumb's up. "Then mount your steed and follow us. Stay close, now."

Link obeyed, following Impa the moment she left the roof, keeping almost exactly the length of her loftwing in distance between them. The first time he looked down, the young Hero felt a moment of uncertain vertigo, but after that, riding his miniature airship was as natural as running through the trees in Faron Forest. Below them, the skies buzzed with Charm-wagons, air sleds and a few other loftwings. _Huh. There are more loftwings and fewer sleds when we arrived from Faron Forest._ He scanned the skies below them, peering with interest at a few of the taller, more ornate buildings, but an updraft pulled him above Impa, and he saw they were over a vast park with enormous trees. "Wow," was all he could say.

Impa pulled up beside him, her canopy down. "Welcome to Faron Landing," she explained, waving slowly at the landscape before them. "Korin and I will give you a few basics, then let you test your wings. Ready?" Link nodded emphatically, and poured all his attention into heeding the adults' instructions. _Fairly basic rules, how to signal, watching the space around you, stuff like that,_ he noted. With a final nod once they were done, he soared up, and was free.

Leaning forward, Link darted through the air as fast as he could. Then he banked and spun, whirling around like a human storm. Once he had the hang of that, Link pulled up on the reins and climbed, then shot forward and dove straight at the ground. #Aaaah!# Proxi screamed in his mind. #Are you crazy?!#

The Hero pulled up sharply. _I guess a loop-the-loop'll have to wait,_ he thought reluctantly. #It's all right, Proxi. I know what I'm doing.#

He winced slightly as Proxi grabbed several strands of hair and tied herself down with them. #Come on, Link! Even you can't know how to fly a loftwing! They didn't even have these when you were out Hero-ing!#

Swooping down, Link started practicing flying around the trees. Impa and Korin appeared behind him, far back enough to give him some space, but close enough to dart in if he miscalculated. #Actually, I think there's a cycle the legends missed.# The Hero sent an image from his Trials, showing his older self on a living loftwing. #Huh. Looked a lot like this one, too.# He patted the wooden head, then slowed.

Proxi was quiet for long enough to get Link's attention. He gently pulled up, rising above the tree line once more. #Is that possible? I mean, we've got stories of you with the talking hat, and forget that being just forever ago, hardly anyone even believes in Picori any more.#

Link began circling broadly, keeping them in a holding pattern to give him a chance to think. #I think this was before even Ezlo, Proxi,# he explained slowly. #I'm not sure anything's left from that era except memories.# He looked down at the loftwing they rode. #Memories that are resurfacing. Huh.#

"So you don't mind?" Impa asked, somewhere behind and below him. Link's ears perked up, flickering in attentive curiosity. "Earlier today, you were quite eager to start him on the path of an earth knight."

"I'm a little disappointed, sure," Korin admitted, "but look at him. Link's a natural. If anyone else had told me this was his first real flight, I wouldn't have believed them." The Phoenix Knight paused. "I've never seen anything like him. The boy _belongs_ in the sky."

Link broadened his circuit, letting him catch a distant glimpse of the two adults as they rose above the tree tops. Impa leaned forward, one hand rubbing pensively at her chin. "That's not as odd as it first seems, but the explanation raises a cucco storm's more questions than answers. Korin, he saw one of his previous incarnations on a loftwing in his Trial. A _living_ loftwing, one as much friend as steed. Zelda and Dorgan were likewise bonded to such birds." Her hand went from chin to wooden panel, fingers drumming. "So many portents, one stacked on another, and none of them make sense. Goddess, the Hero is my son, and I haven't the slightest idea how to prepare him."

"Hey," Korin cut in, drawing his airship near hers until they were almost touching, rolling so each had a wing under the other. Then he took her hand gently in his. "Hey. You're doing great. The kid's crazy about you. You've taught him more than most Heroes knew when they'd already started questing. He's got a home, a family, a Tribe that can prepare him and a mother who loves him. What more could he want?"

Impa looked down. Link's eyes strained to see across their circling paths. "There are elements to his education that would be more difficult for me to provide alone," she said, quietly enough that Link barely heard her. She was still holding Korin's hand.

Their loftwings floated serenely above the park for several seconds. Even across the gap, Link could see the knight's blush blossom. "I – I'd be happy to help, Impa. I always am."

"I've noticed," she replied. Link grinned and dove, darting through the trees again. He swallowed a shout of triumph. _That would probably count as an interruption._

#You think so?# Proxi asked dryly. #Come on, Hero boy. Let's get some flying in before they snap out of it.# He felt his hair go back to normal, then she darted out from under his hat and flew ahead of him. #Think you can keep up with a fairy?# she called, laughing as she darted away.

#Only one way to find out!# Link laughed, chasing the tiny ball of light.

~ o ~ o ~ o ~

Zelda coasted above the race course, letting her loftwing do most of the work as she watched Link dart through hoops with uncanny confidence. _The grown-ups must be amazed,_ she mused, watching the Hero bank around curves with increasing precision as she watched. _It's only been a week. He obviously remembers quite a bit._

The princess dove, picking up speed as she closed with Link. "Enjoying yourself?" she called down, enjoying the sight of the empty stands blur past.

Link laughed joyously. "This is the _best!"_ he cried, swooping up and spiraling back down. Zelda slowed to avoid overshooting him as they pulled beside each other. "Your mom's great!"

"I knew that," Zelda chuckled, "but I hope the loftwing isn't your only reason for saying so."

They both slowed down then, chagrin melding with Link's rapturous look. "I didn't mean it like that, Zel. It's just, this!" He darted forward, then pulled back to her side. "How long have you known what this is like?"

"There's a difference between a practice loftwing and a training one," Zelda shrugged, glancing around the stadium. "Practice 'wings are great too, but they're a lot more limited than these." She noted that the pennants were still flying, the golden Royal Crest on the blue and white that represented Hyrule. Below them, the saffron sands turned bronze in the light of the setting sun.

"Hm." Link looked Zelda over with a considering air. "You're really good with a loftwing. Are you remembering stuff too?"

"Some," she agreed. "Skyloft is fairly vivid, a colorful, friendly place. Soaring above the clouds, training to fly at an academy that was a home." Again, her eyes flickered out, noting the banners decorating the walls around the track. _What am I avoiding?_ Zelda wondered. "The rest is really fuzzy, like there's a fog over it all."

For another half a minute or so, they continued to soar around the circuit, lazily coasting through enormous hoops. Link was regarding the princess with a seriousness that surprised her. "Were you a princess, back then?" he asked slowly.

Zelda blinked, navigating the course by rote while she considered Link's question. "I don't think so," she eventually said, jaw tight from the effort to remember. "It wouldn't be the only time I wasn't. Is it important?"

"I don't know," Link muttered, "but something Kagerin said has me worried. I think the more we remember about that life, the better." His riding became more focused and precise. "Loftwings. Sky towns. Goddess worship. No one knows anything about that era, but it's come back all around us." His eyes were as much on his loftwing's beak as on the course. "Meanwhile, after centuries of peace – an invincible peace, even when _half the world_ was at war – suddenly Hyrule's got tribal tension and a serious Ganon Cult. Why? What's the connection?"

After several seconds of feeling her heart pound, Zelda took a deep breath, focused, and released air and tension alike. She glanced around the tower tops watching over the stadium. The princess couldn't see them, but she knew they were there. _Impa. Kagerin. Midona. We're as safe here as anyone can be, anywhere._ Zelda flashed her friend a soothing smile. "You're worrying too much. We'll figure it out. Right now, we've got a whole race course to ourselves. Let's have some fun!"

Finally, Link nodded and grinned. "Okay. Wanna race?" He pointed at Zelda's loftwing. "I think you're better than I am, and I want to see how you fly."

"As long as you promise to race your hardest," Zelda insisted. Link straightened in his saddle, looking faintly offended, and nodded with great solemnity. They matched speeds and cruised toward the starting line. "Then so will I."

#Link is right to be concerned,# Impa sent, and Zelda was surprised when she felt only their two minds in the psychic bond. #You are also right that this is not the time, especially for two young prodigies enjoying some privacy and happiness, but it is a question worth considering.#

The princess glanced at her friend, then at the tower she sensed Impa near. #Why didn't you bring Link into the bond, Lady Impa?#

Impa projected a gentle smile through the connection. #I may have adopted the young Hero, my dear, but you have been my charge since you could fit in the crook of my arm.# Zelda could feel the Sheikah's gaze on her, and the power of the Tribe's greatest prodigy rippling across the arena. #We share more bonds of fellowship since the Hero came into our lives, but you remain my charge. I thought the reminder timely.# Impa's focus became Beamos-fierce. #What do you fear, my lady?#

A chill shot through Zelda. #I don't know, Impa. It's something I can't remember. It may not even be any one thing.# She gripped her reins tightly enough to make her knuckles go pale. #Goddess, I'm almost afraid _to_ remember, and that shames me.#

#You've overcome that fear,# Impa insisted, a hint of pride leaking through the bond, #to try and recall that life. For my part, what little I remember tells me I was at your side, even then. Given what your most famous past selves have endured, you have little to dread, I think.#

#Well, I still don't remember much beyond a few images, so I don't now how much I've overcome.# Zelda smiled distantly. #Still, thank you, for the rest.# She hunched down as she and Link approached the starting line. #You've been a second mother to me as well. I won't forget it.#

Impa's projected smile returned, a hint of ferocity to it. #Good. Then show Link what you can do in that saddle. He's unlikely to get a swelled head, but I think even the mighty Hero can do with the occasional drubbing, just to be safe.#

It took an effort not to laugh aloud, but Zelda managed to keep it limited to the bond. Then they were on the runup to the start, and both young Hylians sped up, wanting as much momentum as possible.

The moment the race began, Zelda pressed herself against her loftwing, keeping down and low, as close to the turns as possible. Link made that blurted alarm sound that she found so endearing as she pulled ahead, and raced to keep up. _He really is good for someone with only a week's experience,_ Zelda noted, keeping an eye to her tailwind to see him almost keeping up, _but there are a ton of tricks he hasn't learned in this life._ She watched as he over-banked ever so slightly in each turn, his body not quite flat against the airship. _Huh. Link rides it as if it were alive._ He was hunched down low, but held his body off its neck as if he could hurt it. His legs weren't as tight against the saddle as they could have been. _Still, he's got almost all the basics down._ As they pulled into the final stretch, Link was less than five wingspans behind her. He pulled the reins oddly, and grimaced when his loftwing's speed didn't change significantly. _Wow, and that would have worked on a grown-up loftwing._ She nodded to herself as she shot over the finish line, slowing to a respectable cruise to let him catch up. "Goddess," he breathed. "How did you do that?"

"You were right about my experience," Zelda said, then realization struck her. "Besides, you were handling your loftwing like you would a horse. Probably from those old memories." Link nodded, but stroked his steed's neck all the same. "It's skywood, not flesh. Link, you're petting it." He made that same alarmed noise, then rubbed his neck in embarrassment. "It's okay. A lot of people get attached to their loftwings. Come on, we'll go over a few things while we coast."

"Can we race again after that?" Link asked excitedly.

Zelda chuckled. "Sure. We're supposed to be playing, right?" Link nodded, and they talked and flew in the golden twilight, worries of history and destiny lost in childhood's innocence.


	4. Part 1, Ch. 4: Parallel Lives

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Standard explanation: #This notation# is for telepathic communication.

**Part I: Ocarina**

**Chapter Four: Before the Fall**

"Final lap!" Pipit shouted, waving a white flag with a crimson Goddess Crest on it. Link whooped and snapped the control ring. His Loftwing Charm flared, and together they shot forward.

Orielle had literally a beak's worth of lead over Zelda as he raced above them, with both royals boosting to keep ahead of the Hero. Both blue loftwings – Zelda's almost sky-blue, Orielle's a deep sapphire – shone even in the daylight. He managed to stay with them, his loftwing's beak over the tail of Orielle's. Link checked his six in a mirror field, and saw Fledge about a bird's length behind them, barely ahead of Karane, with Dorgan furiously on her tail feathers in the rear. _Sorry, brother,_ Link thought, _but you've gotten huge._ The Gerudo war-mage's titanic physique was perfect for combat or athletics, but he just couldn't minimize his wind resistance as much as his friends.

In the stands, the scattered crowd cheered. Rocketing past them, Link caught the light of the time trial clock shining overhead. Not daring to look up, his eyes flickered to the display in his goggles instead. He couldn't help a smile at their numbers. _Unless Orielle plows into a ring or just crashes, she's going to have pole position at the Kakariko 200._ They were more than forty seconds under the qualifying time, and five seconds faster than her nearest competitor. _Still, that's no reason to slack off. I've actually got a shot of winning this one, finally._ He shifted his grip, and his bird's wings swept back, turning him into a flying dart on the straightaway. Link's maneuver came a fraction of a second ahead of Orielle and Zelda's, allowing him to pull up until his beak was directly over Zelda's head. The Hero grinned. _Goddess, I love these Charms of Marin's. Loftwings conjured out of Light itself? Pure genius._

#Less admiration,# Proxi sent, holding onto the tuft of hair she used as a harness, #more racing!#

#Yes, boss,# Link replied with a psychic chuckle. The Zora princess held the lead by half a beak. Queen Oren's cheers were audible even from the saddle, and her usually reserved husband Ralis was standing and waving. Though the bleachers were less than half full, as expected for a qualifying run, you couldn't tell from the roar of the crowd. _They certainly don't lack for enthusiasm,_ Link thought merrily. The High Queen and King where there as well, though he didn't dare look further, as the next series of rings was coming up. _Up and right, then down, curve left, right, and up again on the hairpin,_ Link reminded himself, letting the wings flare out a fraction, then dared to shoot through the whole sequence without slowing further. One pinion brushed against the last ring, but the Hylian managed to speed through intact. _Whew! Maybe I ought to cut back just a hair. I don't want to encourage Orielle to get reckless and ruin her..._ Link gritted his teeth. _I promised. No holding back. Din burn it._ Even without years of tradition, Link couldn't have seriously considered it. He hunched even lower, pressing himself against the loftwing's soft feathers of Light. _She'll be fine._

The Hero glanced below him. The trio were neck and neck and neck. Orielle was smiling hard enough to leave ripples in her cheeks, even considering the wind. _Having the time of her life,_ Link noted with fond amusement. When his eyes flickered to Zelda, she looked up at the same time, and met his in astonishment. _That surprised to see me, Zel?_ Link flashed a hunter's grin. _Time to finally come out ahead of you. Literally._ The next set of hoops approached fast, accompanying another series of sharp, wild curves. Link boosted into them, then threaded through the lot with expert precision he'd never managed before. At last, with just one last set of challenges before the home stretch, he and Orielle were beak to beak, with Zelda half a bird back.

Orielle turned her head just enough to note his presence, broad smile fading somewhat in surprise, but not vanishing. Then she winked at him, and boosted toward the last set of rings. _So that's how it is, huh?_ Link thought, biting back a laugh, and let her take the lead again. _In for a green, in for a red._ He spiraled through the first few rings, did a spin dash through the last two, then boosted the instant he was out. Orielle's Loftwing Charm hadn't fully recharged at that point, and he raced up and ahead. _Final stretch,_ he realized, seeing the checkerboard of black and white energy form at the finish line as they approached. Pipit grabbed the checkered flag and held it aloft. Orielle boosted the moment she was able, and Link took the opportunity to dive. His second boost of speed caught Orielle off guard, but she was pulling up all the same. She was close enough that he could have seen the pattern of her braid. Her loftwing's beak pulled up to the neck of his...the eye... _Going to be close._

Link risked one last dive, and shot towards the crash sand below the finish line. Orielle followed. Pipit slashed the flag down, then waved it excitedly. Desperately, both Hylian and Zora pulled up., slowing to cruising speed. Zelda was next to them in an instant. _She must have been right on our tails._ Finally, he looked up, and saw their numbers. _1_ _st_ _: Link. 2_ _nd_ _: Orielle. 3_ _rd_ _: Zelda._ Fledge, Karane and Dorgan coasted up soon after. #Woo-hoo# Proxi cheered. Link punched the air.

"Great race, Link!" Orielle gushed. "I'm almost glad you're not in the HSRA."

"Hey," Link laughed, "it's the first time I've beaten you or Zelda, ever. Besides, your time puts you ahead of everyone else. Go make us proud."

"Yeah!" Zelda called, waving. "Besides, you've got to beat Link's time, or we'll never hear the end of it!"

The Hero gasped, eyes widening. "Huh – wha – _Zel!"_

It was Zelda's turn to laugh. "I was kidding! Goddess, you really need to lighten up, Hero!"

Dorgan cruised overhead, smoothing out his black loftwing's crest. "If Link ever learned to relax, half the castle would die of shock." He muttered something about the stubborn Charm, pressed its feathers down fiercely, then rolled to hang upside-down over the Hero. "Way to fly, little guy," he quipped. "Let's just hope Oren and Ralis take it okay."

"I think they're fine," Link retorted, pointing at the landing circle. Oren was beaming and waving. Ralis had folded his hands and regained his serene demeanor, but as they closed, Link noticed that his hair was still a touch tousled.

Again, ancient images of the Zoras leaped to mind, a much younger Ralis looking as though he wore a hat with a fish tail motif, but it was simply his nature. Link shook it off while Oren hauled Orielle into the air in a massive hug. Her brother Parrow appeared then, waving to Link. "Good run, sis," he called. "Heck of a way to come in second."

"To him?" Orielle laughed. "No big deal."

"Fantastic race, son!" Korin called out, heading to Link's side. He patted his shoulder firmly and gave him a bit of a shake. "We're both proud."

"Thanks, Pa," Link replied shyly, rubbing his neck. "Is Ma on duty?" Korin nodded, looking around as the circle filled up with family, friends, Hyrule Sky Race Association representatives, and a few Loftwing Knights – including Eagus himself. Link's eyes bulged. "Is that the Defense Minister?" he blurted.

"Unless it's Dinrova in drag," Korin chuckled. "Actually, no, Impa checked everyone on the way in." The knight turned serious in an eyeblink. "Listen, Link, we've got an issue. Knox started one of his 'protests' just outside. It'd probably be better if you kids went out another way."

Link forced himself not to roll his eyes. "Pa, we're _nineteen._ Well, Orielle's twenty, but you know what I mean."

"Oh, yeah, you're positively ancient," Proxi drawled.

He folded his arms, glancing up at the now-hovering fairy. "We can deal with Knox's tribe-baiting." Link turned his attention back to his father. "Besides, Zelda will know something's up the moment we try to go out a different way." He glanced at Fledge, who was talking to his mother, running one hand self-consciously over his round ear. _Farore. He already knows._

Before Korin could reply, Marin Alon ran up excitedly, purple dress flapping around her. "That was great! Did the new enchantments work out?" she gushed, one hand stroking the conjured Crimson Loftwing before turning to Link.

"We tested them before the race, Marin," Link said, smiling with indulgent patience. "They've worked great every time, so far." He nodded to the loftwing, then held out his hand. The mighty bird let out an echoing cry, then swirled into a ball of red and white energy and shot into Link's hand. _Reminds me of some old Game Charms I used to play,_ he mused, peering at the enchantment before it darted into his pouch. "Do these Charms have spirits, Marin?"

The famous enchantress blinked, looking at the Hero curiously. "I don't give them spirits, but it's not unheard of for Charms that mimic life to take on life of their own. Why, Link? Do you think yours has one?"

"Sometimes, I wonder," he admitted, patting his pouch. "She feels more like a friend than a vessel." Proxi bobbed a nod in the air.

"He's where?" Zelda demanded, sounding cross. Link sighed, bowing to Lady Alon, then loped over to the Hylian princess. She was shooting a withering gaze at General Eagus. "Are you telling me that Knox is out there, right now, protesting a Din-searing time trial?"

"Language, Zelda," Queen Anju said coolly, striding next to Eagus. She looked as regal as ever in the closest she came to casual garb, wearing a white tabard over an elegant violet dress. Golden pauldrons gleamed in the noonday light.

To Link's surprise, Zelda didn't even flinch. "Goddess, Mother, really?" Link stood next to Zelda, but a fraction behind and eyes averted from the queen. Zelda's hand found his, gripping it tightly. _So there are some nerves under that steel facade,_ he noted. "That agitator is up in arms over the Hylian birth rate, of all things, and you two want me to hide from him?"

"Beorcs have been the backbone of Hyrule for millennia," Anju said, her tone that of a well-worn speech, "and with Lady Cia's rhetoric growing more troublesome, their concerns are not entirely without cause."

"I'm not talking about rational politics, I'm talking about _Knox,"_ Zelda drawled, and Eagus hid a smile behind a cough and a raised hand. "Does anyone here think I'm going to run from that blowhard?"

"He might be more than just wind, today," Eagus cut in gently. "Knox's protests have been confrontational, but he's avoided going after the Royal Family before." His gaze flickered pointedly along the coliseum's walls, and over a dozen Loftwing Knights launched from tower perches around the stadium, circling it. "He's always acknowledged your steadfast opposition to the Hylian Restorationists. This is more than just odd. It's downright counterproductive, and Knox has never been one to bomb his own foot."

"Aveil agrees, Your Highness," Luda added, emerging from Anju's shadow. Only Link and Anju didn't react to her arrival, though Zelda merely blinked. "My people can extract you and your friends without fuss."

"And when Knox uses this to accuse us of cowardice, what then?" Zelda demanded, then focused on the High Queen. "Warp Orielle and Fledge out if they'll accept it, but I have no intention of fleeing some rabble-rouser out to make his name by sullying ours."

Anju stared at her daughter for several long seconds. The High Queen seemed as still as a statue. Dorgan walked up, standing beside Link. Karane followed suit, heading to Zelda's side. "Very well," the queen said suddenly, clasping her hands. "The Gerudo Guard will accompany you in addition to your Sheikah protectors." Zelda exhaled, and her iron grip on Link's hand loosened. "You will not risk your safety." She gazed evenly at the Hero. "You will protect her."

"With my life, High Queen," Link agreed formally, bowing as much as Zelda's grasp allowed. It tightened again briefly. Queen Anju nodded and strode over to Oren without another word.

"As I was saying," Karane burst out suddenly, turning to face Dorgan, "a race is nothing like a dogfight, Red. Any time you want to try it my way, you know where to find me." Zelda slowly facepalmed, releasing Link's hand in the process.

Link sighed fatalistically. Dorgan grinned broadly. "When and where?" the Gerudo asked.

"The castle, tomorrow, the Knights' perch." Karane folded her arms. "We'll start from there," she added mock-sweetly.

"If you two are done whipping out your loftwings and measuring them," Midona drawled, and all of them – even Link and Proxi – turned in surprise at her silent arrival, "there's still the matter of the racially-charged protest outside."

"Tribally-charged," Zelda insisted. "We're all human. The rest are just trappings." She drew herself upright, smoothed her riding tunic, and strode toward the exit. Link followed immediately, with the rest of their friends and a small knot of others behind them. Midona, predictably, vanished.

#Ma?# Link sent. #Where are you?#

#In Dorgan's shadow. They won't expect that,# Impa explained. He felt her frown. #This is unwise. That is unlike her.#

The Hero straightened, a flicker of concern quickly suppressed by Sheikah training. #With respect, Mother, I disagree,# he sent, eyes scanning around them with the flickering skill he'd learned since his adoption. #Zelda should be quite safe with us. If need be, her own arts – Sheikah and combat alike – are formidable. Socially, Knox is no match for her. I trust her to know what she's doing.#

The chuckle she replied with carried a hint of sadness. #You called me 'Mother' again. I've made you too Sheikah, my son.#

Link smiled openly. #Again, I must disagree. Ma.#

#I love you too. Stay alert.# With that, Impa thinned the connection, focusing with Sheikah totality on the task at hand. The bond remained for purely tactical reasons, Link sensed.

A moment later, they were outside, and Link saw the infamous Knox, a bear of a man as big as Dorgan, at the head of dozens of sign-carrying Beorcs. He had his back turned, leading them in a chant of "Beorcs are here to stay!", their fists raised. Some of the signs were no more inflammatory, simply demanding equal rights – _which you have,_ Link thought sourly – while others accused Hylians of deliberately working to out-breed them. Calling up the Eye, Link sensed the world and its life in every direction. _No ugly surprises, aside from those signs,_ he noted. _Good._

Among his friends, the most prominent concern was Karane keeping one hand gently on Fledge's arm, desperately shaking her head _no._ The Hero had to stop himself from stumbling in surprise. _I don't think I've ever seen Fledge that angry,_ he thought, worried, as he pictured Fledge's tense body, leaning forward as if to charge the protest. His teeth were practically bared. _No. Not even close._

Zelda stopped, watching the group calmly, waiting for them to respond. Link stood by her side, a fraction behind, sword and shield in fairy space. His palms tingled, feeling their handles as he prepared to draw them out. Proxi circled above his head, a fierce halo ready to become a bolt.

After several seconds, Knox noticed one of his followers pointing at the group, and he waved his crowd down. Their chant faded away, and he turned. His eyes blazed as he met Zelda's cool glare. "So, the great Hylian princess deigns to acknowledge our lowly existence," he sneered. His group's response was mixed, ranging from a handful of jeers to angry muttering, with quite a few looking uncertain and glaring at Knox instead.

"No one is lowly in Hyrule," Zelda replied evenly, folding her hands in front of her, "though some make a mighty effort to become so." Knox's sneer turned into a scowl. "If you have legitimate concerns, the Right of Protest provides any number of ways to submit them for review."

"This is one," Knox snarled back, "or do you deny our right to gather here?"

"Your right? No," Zelda retorted. "Your wisdom? Absolutely. What is there for you to protest at the time trial of a Zora pilot?" She folded her arms, eyes narrowing a hair. "Are you _trying_ to make Lady Cia look less the fool?"

#Not possible,# Proxi quipped.

#Goddess, not now, Proxi,# Link sent.

Knox took a step forward. Eagus himself did a lightning fly-by. A few of the Beorcs shook their fists at the knight, but Knox ignored them all. "If you truly oppose Cia's so-called 'Restoration' faction, why are you here playing when she's calling an emergency session in Parliament?"

#What?# Link sent, contacting Zelda and Impa alike. The Sheikah sent a shrug.

Zelda delicately placed her fingers against her forehead. "Master Knox, Cia _tried_ to call an emergency session. As an off-year census does not remotely constitute an emergency, she was voted down." Knox blinked at the princess, half-turning to one of his people. "Now, unless you expect...what's wrong?" she said suddenly, her entire demeanor shifting from marginally-controlled patience to concern. Link felt a worried suspicion ripple through her psyche.

Knox was quietly arguing with one of his adherents, a tall woman with a hint of Zora to her, given her faint blue highlights of skin and hair. "That's impossible," he rumbled loudly enough for the others to hear. "Where is he now?"

There was an explosion of flame and power, above and between the two groups. Link was between Zelda and the fire instantly, shield summoned and raised, but only heat reached them. _No sword, not yet,_ Link thought grimly, _don't want to escalate this._ Zelda darted to his left, summoning her Light Bow. Above them, the flame coalesced into a man in red and black armor, with a dragon-skull helmet. _Volga. Knox's hatchet man. Great._ Dragon wings of pure flame spread from his back. "You are not bold enough, Knox," the dragon knight intoned, ignoring the Loftwing Knights circling him and readying their force crossbows. Proxi shot above Volga's head, synchronizing the Hero with his potential foe. #Proxi,# Link sent in a panic, then forced himself calm when he realized Volga hadn't seen her. Proxi projected a smug grin at him through the bond.

"How many times do I have to say it, Volga?" Knox barked. "No violence! If they try something, we finish it, but we – start – nothing!"

"Then nothing will end," Volga replied calmly, floating down until he touched the earth, facing Link. Slowly, a smile spread across his face. "So you are the legendary Hero of Time." Zelda gasped, then slid farther to Link's side, nocking an arrow, but not raising her bow.

"The Hero of Time," Link replied calmly, "died five thousand years ago." He took a step forward, receiving the expected rumbles of frustration from Zelda and Impa alike. Korin was already working his way through the small crowd to the Hero's side. "Exactly what sort of 'bold' action did you have in mind?"

"For now?" Volga reached out, and a strange spear with a large, sharp head formed in his hand. "A bit of sparring will suffice." He spun the weapon casually in that hand, the weight seemingly nothing to the warrior in the dragon armor. "What epithet do you go by in this life, Hero? Light? Destiny?"

Link shook his head. "Ganon is dead, the cycle long ended." He banished the shield, and Volga's smile vanished with it. "Hyrule has many heroes. I hope to join them one day."

"Eternal," Zelda cut in, refuting Link's objection. "He is the Hero Eternal, no matter the life."

At that, Volga laughed, saluting the princess with his spear. "Well spoken, Your Highness." He sheathed his free hand and arm in a dragon's claw, scarlet scales gleaming in the sun. "So, Hero Eternal, are you afraid to spar with a mere Beorc?" Knox glared at him furiously, but the dragon knight ignored the group's leader.

Link glanced from Volga to Knox and back. "And if I accept, I'm the Hylian power bullying your tribe. Cute."

"I am no politician, boy!" Volga snarled, sliding into a ready stance. Korin reached Link's side, sword and shield ready. "I am a warrior, and I will only acknowledge your courage – or cowardice!"

"This is no doing of ours, Hero," Knox added, backing away from the dragon knave. "Volga has betrayed us, and any action you take against him is personal, not one against my tribe."

Nodding, Link walked calmly forward. Zelda and Korin gasped, and the Hero cast a circle of Light around them before anyone could charge to his side. "Will you accept first blood from the torso, no strikes above the shoulders?"

"The former, yes," Volga agreed, drawing his hand across his neck. A gorget of Light formed around it, and similar fields protected his eyes and groin. "We can take precautions regarding the latter." He looked away for a moment, then back at the hero, smiling fiercely. "The fairy may remain where she is."

#We are going to have words about this later, pup,# Impa sent coolly.

Link felt enchantments that suffused Hyrule itself flowing through their ring. _Volga's not trying to cheat, or kill me by "sparring accident,"_ he decided. _He really just wants a full-contact duel._ The Hero found himself eager to face the Beorc, knave or no. He summoned the sparring gear his opponent had, then called forth his sword and shield. #Understood, Ma.#

#Relax, Lady Impa,# Proxi added with a calm that surprised mother and son alike, #he can take Mr. Dragon-Breath. Phew, this guy smells like a sulfur mine!#

With a strange glee, Volga roared and charged, spear whirling like a tornado. Link blocked and rolled left, slashing at the warrior's abdomen. His foe darted back, then stabbed ferociously at Link's chest. Again, the shield flew up, knocking the spear aside. #Goddess!# Zelda sent wildly. #Link, what are you doing?#

Link and Volga circled warily, the dragon knave's joy almost palpable. #No one's going to get hurt more than what a red potion will fix,# Link replied, #and the sooner this is over with, the sooner we can go home.# Volga leaped, wings forming to give him lift. The Hero waited until Volga was coming down on him, then darted to the side and performed a spin attack. A tiny cut blossomed on the Beorc's arm. #Besides, he's good. I might learn something.#

#You're enjoying this!# Zelda accused, her bow vanishing in motes of Light.

Shrugging and sending a wordless admission in reply, Link watched Volga stalk him, circling again. _He's as much wolf as dragon,_ the Hero mused. _It's fascinating, watching him move. However Volga came by this power, it's completely natural to him._ Neither spoke as spear clashed against shield and sword, their strikes flowing with increasing speed and confidence. A low twirl opened a gash along Link's thigh, while the Hero managed another cut on Volga's other arm. Again, they both circled, looking for an opening.

All at once, Link saw it. _He's losing patience,_ the Hero realized, calling on Sheikah calm to avoid giving anything away. _As much as he's reveling in this, Volga's hungry for a solid blow._ He gazed evenly into his foe's shadowy eyes. Volga roared again, lunging with furious speed. Using Sheikah fluidity and knightly training as one, Link shifted, letting Volga's spear glance off his shield as he pivoted, then performed a spin attack the moment Volga was too close to evade. Link took a blow to the shoulder when his opponent slashed around in reflex.

The fiery warrior grunted and flew back, dropping into his first defensive stance. Then Volga straightened in surprise, free hand stroking his ribs. He looked at the flecks of blood on his fingertips with more annoyance than pain. Proxi darted back under Link's helmet. "Victory is yours, Hero Eternal," Volga said formally, bowing, "at least for today." Link bowed back, sheathing his weapons.

"No," Knox snarled, striding forward as the ring of Light faded. "That's an _end_ to it, you double-crossing Moblin flank." He grabbed Volga's collar and pulled him around, the two almost nose to nose. "I hope they have something to arrest you for, keese crap, because I want to hand you over myself!"

Volga smiled back, but it was very different from his reactions to Link. Even the Hero was chilled by the wild, merciless slash of teeth across the knave's features. Knox gasped and released Volga, stumbling back a pace. "Touch me again, you bleating sheep," the warrior hissed, the mad grin never wavering, "and I'll roast you to mutton on the spot." With that, he spread his wings wide, and vanished in a burst of flame.

"Well." Queen Anju strode out, and the Loftwing Knights landed on wall perches above them. Luda appeared by the Queen's side in a burst of smoke. "I think we can all agree that this was more than enough excitement for one day, don't you, Lord Knox?" The Beorc nodded wordlessly. "Have you any advice regarding this Volga, now that he is no longer associated with your movement?"

Knox's eyes narrowed as he glared at the burn mark where Volga had stood. "His definition of honor is questionable," he rumbled. "You've seen his dragon magic. I hadn't given the idea credit before, but he might be in league with the Ganon Cult." He started to turn back to his people, then looked over his shoulder to the High Queen. "Do what you must. As of today, Volga is a tribe of one." The queen nodded back, and the Beorcs dispersed.

Zelda ran to Link, quickly looking over his wounds. After exhaling in relief, she slapped the cut on his shoulder. Hard. "What was that supposed to accomplish? Huh?"

"Well, I know how he fights now," Link replied sheepishly, rubbing his wound gently. "Nothing else escalated. And if he _is_ in the Cult of Ganon, which I doubt, he's probably the most honorable member they have. Not a dirty trick in sight." He looked over his good shoulder, watching the protestors trickle away. "Plus, now we know Knox has standards."

"For varying definitions of 'standards,'" Proxi cut in bitingly.

Shaking her head, Zelda passed her hand gently over the cut on his shoulder. It closed, and she knelt to do the same to the one on his thigh. Link blushed and tried to back up, but she grabbed his leg with her other hand. "Hold still, bashful," she muttered, and sealed the other slice. Even his racing suit knitted back together. "There." Zelda grabbed his arm and pulled herself up. "I'd give you three kinds of grief for this, but Impa's probably got seven times that in earfuls for you," she whispered.

#It was the right thing to do,# Link insisted through the bond, scanning around them with the Eye. The confrontation seemed resolved, with Hyrule's various security forces thoroughly in control of both area and situation. Korin's brow still had echoes of thunderous outrage, but he was at ease otherwise, turning slowly to scan the entryway. #Dueling Volga kept the situation from escalating, helped Knox disassociate his movement from him, and ended the whole confrontation.#

#And what if he'd tried to kill you?# Zelda demanded, teeth playing subtly at her lip.

Link sent a psychic shrug. #The duel circle would have collapsed, and several of the most powerful wizards and knights the world has ever known would have taken him down.# He glanced at the burn mark Volga had left behind. #I took precautions, Zel. Besides, he did fight honorably.#

#Did you see that psychotic smirk he flashed Knox?# Zelda asked, one hand shaking as it gripped his arm. #Link, he's not going to be satisfied with a duel next time.#

The Hero blinked. #What next time? Volga got his chance, and Knox just kicked him out.#

"You're doing it again," Dorgan whispered to them. Link and Zelda both jumped back, startled, and looked around. Two of the Gerudo Guards standing watch were grinning at them, and Midona was standing a few feet away, serenely on guard. Everyone else was milling around, slowly preparing the entourage for their departure. "Honestly, you two drop into the bond like cuccos on corn."

Orielle hurried over to them. "Is everything all right?" she asked, looking from Link to Zelda.

"Um, yeah." Link rubbed the back of his neck self-consciously. "Sorry about messing up your big day, Ori."

The Zora princess laughed merrily. "Messing up? Link, you probably shaved three seconds off my time. As for Knox and Volga," she added, waving dismissively at where the protestors had been, "that's on them." She patted him on the shoulder opposite the one Volga had slashed. "Good job, by the way, handing that nut case his flank." With that, she threw her arms around both the Hero and her fellow princess, and broke into a wide, gleaming smile. "Now let's go _celebrate!"_

~ o ~ o ~ o ~

Zelda watched, neatly cutting open her potato, while Link dug into his cucco leg. _For him, that's eating slowly,_ she thought with amusement. _He's not quite as ravenous as he was when we first met, but he still attacks his food like he thinks it's going to rise from his plate._ Link put the half-devoured cucco leg down, and pierced a few pieces of sliced carrot with his fork. Zelda's amusement vanished. _Goddess. I suppose those lean times will never quite leave him._ She leaned over, and Link's eyes widened. He swallowed his carrot slices and put his fork down. "It's not going to escape, Link."

"You never know, with cuccos," the Hero quipped. Zelda smiled gently at him. "Ma says this is normal for boys my age." He shrugged. "Well, mostly normal."

"Decole's been working you hard, I know," Zelda replied, glancing outside. Past the balcony, Castle City stretched out in every direction. _At least we can have some privacy here,_ she thought merrily, watching the robots of Castle Hyrule buzz about below them. Some carried meals, others boxes of equipment, while many just went about their lives. _I like Proxi, but it's nice to have a night with just the two of us now and then._ She turned back to face Link, a sly glint in her eyes. "Duels are hungry work as well, are they not?"

Link groaned. "You're not really still upset about that, are you, Zel?"

"It's a girlfriend's prerogative to keep a tally of these things," she retorted cheerfully, spreading some butter on her baked potato. Her Hero sighed, looking resigned, and took a long drink of milk. "Impa and Korin didn't come down on you too hard, did they?"

"Nah," Link admitted, popping an apple slice down. "Ma and Pa were in worried mode, not disappointed mode." He grinned. "Besides, I've got an anniversary surprise for them. A week's vacation in Kakariko City. That ought to help."

Zelda chuckled and raised an eyebrow. "Have they ever been disappointed in you?"

"Remember the time Dorgan talked us into sneaking into Lady Cia's mansion?" Link asked dryly. Zelda winced. "Yeah. I still shrink two inches just thinking about the looks they gave me."

"I haven't forgotten," Zelda agreed emphatically. "You remember that Mother grounded me for a week?" Link nodded, fiercely chewing another bite of cucco meat. "Well, Father argued for _two."_ She shuddered, then chuckled. "Still worth it."

Link gulped down his cucco. "What? Zel, we never should have gone in there."

"Oh come on," Zelda shot back, pointing her fork at him, "that bigoted creep had it coming. Besides, we didn't take anything, unless you count snapping a pictograph of us in front of the big portrait."

"Who commissions a portrait of her searing family tree – Zel, that's not the point," Link replied testily. "It was trespassing at best, breaking and entering at worst. I can't believe we let Dorgan convince us it was a good idea."

"He convinced me," Zelda said, and her eyes fell to her plate. "You came along to keep us out of trouble." She picked at a cucco strip, then scooped up a forkful of vegetables instead. #She probably would have caught us if you hadn't come, too,# Zelda added through the bond as she ate. #What was with that creepy ring, anyway?#

"I don't intend to ever find out," Link insisted aloud. "Zel, can we not talk about this now?"

The princess nodded, chagrined. Then she perked up. "How's your Sheikah training coming?"

At that, Link straightened proudly, the smile appearing. _Goddess, that smile,_ Zelda thought, her heart soaring. "I test for the Tear in three weeks. Unless something goes wrong, I'm going to be a full Sheikah."

Zelda gasped, then leaped up and hugged him. "Congratulations! Oh, Link, I'm so happy for you!"

Link squirmed. "Goddess, Zel, I still have to pass," he breathed. "You're better with the Sheikah Arts than I am, and you're busy – princess – ing." Zelda giggled. "Impa's been on me about not assuming anything."

Zelda let him go, but stopped before returning to her chair. She walked over to the railing and looked out. "Join me?" she asked, and he strode immediately to her side. "Look out there," she said, gesturing to the castle and city below them. Towering, elegant spires of stone and wood shared space with brightly painted inns and vibrant earthen homes. All around them, Light Charms were coming on as the night deepened, like a second sea of stars. The Power Charm network's conduits glowed across the cityscape, lending the entire view an air of abstract art. "We're dining at the peak of Castle Hyrule's highest tower, on the day you beat the year's best qualifying time _and_ drove off a dragon knight trying to start a tribe war. You are, almost literally, on top of the world." She turned and gazed into his eyes, sapphire blue and bright from the glow of Hyrule. "This is where you belong, my Hero Eternal – recognized, at long last, for the treasure you are."

Link gently took her hand, and Zelda's eyes widened, her heart pounding. "I'm here, with you. I look into your eyes and see everything that matters." His smile returned, and it set the princess trembling. "I belong to you, and Hylia take the rest. Nothing could make me happier."

"You belong _with_ me," she insisted. Then, unable to resist any long, she threw her free arm around his neck and kissed him ardently. Hunger rippled through the bond, and Zelda had to dampen it before they heterodyned into more trouble than either of them was ready for. When their lips parted, she took a deep breath. "Whoo. You just keep getting better at that."

"I enjoy practicing," he quipped, his free arm going around her waist. "And what's wrong with 'to?' I've been yours for more than five thousand years."

"Hey, you were my sister once," Zelda laughed, holding him close. "This is about the people we are now, here, and I want a partner." Her smile faded, and she let go of his hand to stroke his cheek. "I love you more than any words can express, but love does not blind me, my Hero. It gives me clarity." She put both arms around Link and rested her head on his shoulder. Zelda could hear his heartbeat, pounding like marching drums. "I want us to belong to each _other._ If you are mine, then I am yours." She stepped back a fraction, raised her head, and met his gaze again. "And we will care for Hyrule together."

#Goddess, those _eyes,#_ Link sent unintentionally, his thoughts leaking through the bond. "As you say, my Princess," he replied quietly.

Zelda shook her head and extracted herself from his arms. "You're very good at politely disagreeing, Link," she noted wryly.

"So I've been told," Link replied, still looking into her eyes. "Zelda, I know that you need a partner, not a doormat, but you're going to be queen in your own right some day. Your consort has to be ready to play Ganon's advocate in private, and support you absolutely in public." He smiled and stroked her cheek in kind. "I can do that."

For some reason, Zelda found her cheeks turning hot. "Goddess, Link, you'd study for a bake-off!" She turned back to the railing, looking out at Hyrule to gather her suddenly scattered thoughts. _How does he do that to me?_ She dared a glance back at him out of the corner of her eye. That smile beamed back at her. _Ask a silly question._ "Besides, as much as I love my mother, I don't intend to become her, or rule like her." She shook her head. "We're getting ahead of ourselves. Link, you're going to be a Sheikah and a Loftwing Knight. Even if we never face a King of Evil, you will be – you _are_ – formidable. I don't want you to ever live in my shadow."

"You just mentioned Sheikah," Link quipped. Zelda shoved his shoulder, and the Hero laughed. "Honestly, Zel, no one's about to forget I'm the Hero reborn. I wish they would." The echo of his laughter was swallowed by the night, and he looked down, expression turning serious. "I'm just as happy being a courier right now. Whatever I did in other lives, in this one I'm just – me."

"That's all you ever are, Hero," Zelda replied firmly, snaking one arm around his waist, "and it's always enough." She rested her head on the shoulder she'd jostled a few moments before. "I believe that it's a common trait among life's greatest champions, not being able to recognize their own glory."

She could feel Link's body shake from the effort not to laugh. "Glory? Zel, I'm a glorified delivery man."

"Who may have prevented a civil war today," she cut in. After several pleasant seconds of Link not responding, Zelda giggled. "Discovered check, and mate."

"You're probably exaggerating," Link finally replied, sounding a touch hoarse. "Volga bombed himself on the foot, and wait a minute weren't you holding that against me a few minutes ago?"

Zelda threw her arms around Link's neck, kissed him on the end of the nose, and took his hand. "I said it was on my tally. I didn't say which column." She hugged Link again when he sighed. "Come on, love. Our food's getting cold."

Link blurted out his odd gasp of surprise, hurrying back to their table. _Be at peace, my heart,_ Zelda thought, feeling as if the glow inside her could fill the tower loft with Light. _It is right to forgive the sins of the past, but the sacrifices of history are meant to be remembered._ She serenely took her seat again, watching with amusement as Link finished off his cucco leg. _Yours most of all._

~ o ~ o ~ o ~

"How long have you two been together now, anyway?" Dorgan asked as they flew over Castle City, loftwings soaring towards Quill Tower.

"Two years, four months," Link replied, in between humming Zelda's Lullaby.

The Gerudo rolled his eyes. "Thank you for rounding." He looked over at his best friend, patting the head of his charcoal Loftwing Charm. "You know to the day, don't you?" Link's only response was a serene smile. "Farore. You've got it _bad."_

"Some day, Dorgan, you're going to have to explain to me how any part of that is 'bad,'" the Hero shot back, banking as they rounded the Merchants' District. They darted around hexagonal spires with various banal names inscribed in bright colors. _Probably best not to mention his own relationships here,_ Link decided.

As one, Dorgan and his loftwing shook their heads. "I don't know you," he quipped. They circled the landing perches on the roof, then stooped down to them as soon as the signal lit up. The moment they landed, Dorgan leaped off his loftwing, smoothing its virtual feathers. The Charm-bird preened. "Okay, all kidding aside, why are you playing errand boy when you're going to be the prince-consort? If you two were any more serious about each other, you'd kill jesters at twenty paces."

Link shrugged as he dismounted. His Loftwing Charm swirled back into its fist-sized sphere form, and the Hero looked at it in brief confusion before shrugging and letting it dart into his pouch. "I have to be useful, Dorgan. Training is all well and good, but we're adults now. You're a Gerudo war wizard, serving Justice _and_ Defense. What am I supposed to do, hang on Zelda's arm and look pretty?"

"Oh, for–" Dorgan shook his head. "You're in Loftwing Knight training _and_ you're going to be a Sheikah. What more do you want?"

"Until I graduate," Link insisted, smoothing his tunic, "courier work gives me a chance to practice in real-world conditions. Besides," he added, looking up warily, "you know the skies are getting worse."

"Skytails," Dorgan scoffed. "At night, keese. Occasionally a hroc gets touchy." He grinned and held out his palm. A ball of lightning formed above his hand. "Easy." An archly raised eyebrow was Link's response. "What?"

"Not everyone is a human Beamos," Link pointed out, "and a skytail swarm is no joke, even for us." He leaned against the railing and looked toward the staircase. "Besides, I ran into a furnix yesterday." Dorgan gestured for Link to continue, his entire demeanor asking "so what" as he regarded his friend. "It attacked me, Dorgan."

The Gerudo stared in disbelief. "Furnixes aren't hostile!" Link shrugged again. "Sear me."

At that, Link couldn't help a chuckle. "Yeah, that almost happened." Dorgan glared at him. "Relax, I'm fine."

"Good," Decole grumped, stomping up the stairs, "because I have a full day for you, boy." Dorgan gave the diminutive State Minister a cool glare, but Link waved him off and bowed to Decole. Proxi immediately woke, sitting up on Link's scalp, but a quick pulse of reassurance kept his fairy companion's reaction limited to grumpy distaste. Decole ignored the Gerudo, pointedly waving a satchel overhead. "I have an urgent request from Aveil for Alon Charms, the Alons have a case of new Loftwing Charms that need to reach Eagus, and Eagus has some new crossbow thing or other that he wants tested at Fort Barnes."

"What?" Dorgan grunted, his glare heating up. "Fort Barnes is halfway across Hyrule!"

The Minister glared back, ice deflecting flame. "Then Mr. Important Hero should get moving, shouldn't he?" Decole snapped.

"It's fine, Dorgan," Link added quickly, taking the satchel. "It shouldn't be too hard to hit all my stops, and if worst comes to worst, warping is just discouraged for couriers, not forbidden."

A chill wind raced through the aerie, and Link nearly shivered even in his riding garb. Decole flashed him a brief, weighing glance, then shrugged and turned away. "I'm the searing Minister of State," he muttered direly as he headed back down the stairs, "not a glorified delivery boy. The very idea that a traitor could sneak into _my_ ranks...intolerable..."

"Has anyone investigated that gargoyle?" Dorgan hissed, arms folded and amber eyes narrowed to slits. "Din, I think he wears that ridiculous hat to cover the hole in his head."

Throwing the satchel strap over his shoulder, Link held out his hand and drew the Loftwing Charm back out of his personal pouch. "Minister Decole isn't usually that bad," he sidestepped as his steed took form again. "It's got to be pretty annoying for a Royal Minister to have to hand-deliver courier bags. You're helping out the Gerudo Guard, you should understand."

"Don't get me started," Dorgan retorted, mounting his own loftwing. "It's as though every time we find a Cult infiltrator, signs of a new one pop up." He glanced at the staircase briefly, then back at Link. "Maybe we _should_ look into the Five Ministers."

"The High Queen and King are certain of their loyalty." Link shrugged. "We have to trust somebody, I guess."

"If you say so." Dorgan steered his loftwing up. "Be careful out there, Hero." Link flashed Dorgan a thumb's up, and the Gerudo flew off.

Link checked his satchel and pouch, then gave his control ring a small snap. "Yah." His Crimson took off like a shot, almost straight up, then west toward Alon Charms. It was not even three minutes before they were past the city limits and in sight of the famous enchantment complex.

_I still think it looks like it used to be a farm,_ Link thought, feeling mulish even to himself.

#It probably was,# Proxi noted, #a long time ago. And I'm with Red, Decole's got a draft in his skull.# She swirled out of Link's hat, landing on the tip of his ear. #Why do you put up with that jerk? There have to be other jobs you can get.#

#Plenty,# Link admitted, then grinned and did a barrel roll. Proxi squeaked and grabbed onto his ear. #Not so many that let me fly all day.# The Hero's humor vanished quickly. #Besides, with things getting crazier by the day, the post gets more important all the time. Aveil and Eagus aren't exactly asking for pumpkin soup deliveries.# Proxi's caustic reply was wordless, for which Link was grateful, and she darted back under his long hat.

Mercifully, the trip to Alon Charms was uneventful. The skies were clear and bright, winds remained calm, traffic stayed below couriers' altitudes, and flying monsters were happily absent. The small Alon Charms complex was a peaceful haven even in the quiet, rolling fields outside Castle City, with a large house and small workshop on one end of a field containing Loftwing Charms of various sizes acting like living birds. Surrounded by a palisade backed by enchanted mortar, Alon Charms looked rustic, but the Hero could with his Sheikah Eye see how well-defended it was.

Kina Alon, Marin's mother, directed Link to his usual landing perch. "Well, well, look who's back," Kina called over, waving. "How's our favorite frequent flyer?"

"Fine, Lady Alon," Link replied, dismounting. His loftwing nudged his arm with its beak, and he gave it a quick rub before reaching into the satchel. After a moment's probing, he found Aveil's delivery and pulled it out. It was a ball of white Light, ready for enchantment as a Charm, marked only with a handful of notes in Gerudo code. "I've got a delivery for Marin, and Minister Decole tells me I have a case to pick up."

Kina smiled and nodded. "My daughter's in her workshop. Ingo has Minister Eagus' case." She followed Link as he walked briskly to Marin's workshop. "How has your Crimson Loftwing been working out?"

"She's amazing," Link gushed, slowing down a touch. "Her control ring practically does what I think, and the only things in the sky as fast are her sister Loftwing Charms." He glanced at where the virtual bird was preening. "She occasionally has a mind of her own, but that's usually a bonus."

Kina chuckled and shook her head. "Marin wants them to be as alive as possible. I keep telling her that not everyone wants their loftwings to act like remlits, but you know how Marin gets when she's inspired."

"Don't worry, Lady Alon," Link assured her, knocking on the workshop door. "There haven't been any complaints so far."

The door flew open with enough alacrity that Link actually took a step back. Marin Alon, her scarf askew and her apron swung to one side, darted through the doorway. Her vivid red hair was wild, framing her face almost like a mane. "Eureka!" she exclaimed.

"Eu-whatta?" Link asked uncertainly. #Proxi?# The fairy just snorted and remained under his hat.

Marin laughed and hugged Link impulsively. "It's an old Beorc word, which means 'I've found it!' In this case, the principle that beckons a spirit to a Charm to mimic life!" She spun him around, dropped him, and ran back into her workshop. The Hero stared at the empty doorway for a moment, shook his head quickly, and walked in.

If anything, the bottom floor of Marin's workshop was more of a mess than usual. Instead of the appearance of a bombchu having gone off, it looked as if a small tornado had gotten loose. _Knowing Marin, that might have actually happened,_ Link mused. Above them, her loft was almost spotless, with a variety of sigil circles glowing in every color of the rainbow, as well as pure white. Link stepped over the remains of an Oocca-shaped automaton and followed Marin up to her enchantment countertops. "I'd love to hear more about that, Marin, especially the way my Crimson's acting, but I've got a full day ahead of me." He held out Aveil's blank Charm. "Could you take–" He chuckled fondly as Marin swiped the Charm with a quick snatch, then stared intently at it. "–responsibility for it," he finished dryly.

"Fascinating," Marin whispered, turning the Charm over in the air. "She wants a self-propelled Monitor Charm, like a robot but made of Light. I can see how that would help the Justice Ministry, but it seems equally useful to Intelligence. And Defense." She placed it in one of the orange Light circles. "Maybe variations for each Ministry. They'll want them networked, which has never been managed with mobile Charms. Also, the Sheikah wouldn't want them glowing in the dark. Tricky, that. I suppose I could have them access the Power Charm network." She nodded. "Ooo. That could work."

"Whoa," Link blurted, holding up his hands. "That's getting a little creepy, don't you think?"

Link's words brought Marin to a sudden halt. All at once, her gaze focused, fitful mannerisms growing still. "You make a good point, Link," the enchantress noted, peering into his eyes. "Do you think I should hold off on Aveil's project?"

"Not with the Ganon Cult growing," Link admitted reluctantly, "but it couldn't hurt to note the possibility for abuse in a Charm like that. I mean, surveillance robots that can pass through walls and record everything people say?" He shook his head, leaning on a counter. "Hylia only knows what the Cult would do with something like that."

Marin nodded, making arcane adjustments to the Light sigils around Aveil's Charm core. "Agreed. Thank you, Link." She turned to him again, smile beaming suddenly. "Oh, I almost forgot. Here," she said, handing Link a field of Light script roughly in the shape of a fish. "Feed this to your loftwing. It has an unusually active spirit, and this might provide some additional benefits."

Link accepted the calligraphy fish dubiously, holding it by the tail. "Um, thanks. What will this do?"

Marin shrugged, returning her attention to her enchantment circles. "If it works, it should let the Charm take other animal forms, like a horse." She waved absently. "Take care!"

"You too," Link called back, heading out.

Kina was waiting for him, still smiling. "Come on, Link," she said, leading him to the security tower on the palisade.

The Hero glanced over his shoulder at the workshop as they walked. "Lady Alon, is Marin all right? She seemed, well, more distracted than usual."

After a moment, Lady Alon's gaze following Link's, she nodded. "Marin's just been busy lately," Kina replied. "Much of her basic enchantment's been moved to the manor and made automatic, but she insists on doing all the more complex work herself."

"That woman needs more sleep," Ingo said, leaning on the wall next to the tower door. The mustachioed security chief was carrying a crossbow in one hand and a case in the other. Tyto waved from the platform atop the tower. "Genius or no, even Marin can't burn the candle at both ends without running out of wax. Grumble, grumble."

"Mr. Pumm," Link said with a nod, then realized the last thing the sentinel had said and rolled his eyes. "It's a secret to everybody. 'Grumble, grumble,' Ingo? Really?"

"You know Ingo," Tyto quipped, voice echoing from the comm Charm beside the security chief.

"Sign, countersign," Ingo insisted, handing Link the case. It was solid Deku wood, with a silver latch. "Here's Eagus' loftwing eggs. Glad I don't have to hatch 'em."

"Ha, ha," Link said dryly. "Hey, Tyto. Zelda says hi."

"Really?" Tyto asked, glancing below. "It's been three years."

The Hero smiled. "She's Zelda. Besides, she missed you when you were reassigned." He glanced at Chief Pumm. "In fact, if you ever want to come back..." Ingo's eyebrows shot up.

Tyto laughed. "Ingo's not that bad, kid. Besides, I'm still a knight. My orders come from the Defense Ministry, not Captain Mustache."

"I heard that," Ingo snapped.

"Good, your ears still work," Tyto retorted.

"Take care Sir Tyto, Mr. Pumm," Link cut in. _Before they go off again._ "Watch out for skytails."

"Watch out yourself," Pumm drawled, straightening and heading for the door. "I've got an archery tower. You're the one up there looking tasty."

Link gave the man a casual salute, then headed back to his loftwing, Kina still beside him. "Where's Mr. Alon, ma'am?"

Kina chuckled fondly, eyes flickering to the manor. "Tarin? Probably selling sand to the Gerudo. Honestly, we've got a backlog as it is, but he's so proud of Marin it's a miracle he doesn't burst." She watched as Link held up the script-fish, which his Crimson Loftwing devoured in a single snap. Then the Hero leaped into the saddle. "You take care now, Link. Hero or no, you're our friend. You need a place to lie low, you know where we are."

Link tipped his hat carefully, so as not to jostle Proxi. "I appreciate that, Lady Alon. Hylia be with you." With that, he snapped the control ring, and his loftwing shot into the air and back towards Castle City.

Proxi huffed fiercely enough to make Link's hat quiver. #You should listen to Kina, Link. You're Cultist enemy number one.#

#I wish,# Link sent back wryly. #Maybe when I'm a true Sheikah or knight, I can go after them more, but so far all I've done is outrun a few thugs and about a thousand skytails.#

#And knocked a few of them out of the sky,# Proxi noted, hugging a few strands of hair. #Really, Link, you need to – watch out!#

Link's eyes bulged as his attention focused on the physical world, and felt the Ganon Cultist pilot coming at him on an iron and skywood loftwing. A small swarm of skytails followed in the villain's wake. The Hero banked and spun, diving down and summing his crossbow to hand. "Link to Defense Ministry," he said calmly to the bow, "cultist pilot in Hyrule airspace, less than one mile outside Castle City limits, request back up," he reported, then climbed with another sudden spin, firing bolts on full automatic. _One nice thing about Light bolts,_ he thought grimly, _is they don't come back down._ He struggled to stay below the skytails as the cultist dove, trying to get below him, but fortunately the cultist seemed to have trouble directing the giant bugs. Link tried to get a look under the cultist's blood-red hood, but all he could see was a well-groomed beard and a vicious snarl. "Defense Ministry to courier," echoed from his Loftwing Charm, "backup is inbound."

_Good,_ the Hero thought. He slowly spiraled down, firing at the skytails and letting the cultist close in, thinking he was getting behind Link. Then, with most of the Ganon-spawn banished back to the Demon Realm, Link pulled a half-loop to face his enemy, and performed a Spiral Charge. The Ganon worshiper screamed and tried to evade, but too late – the Crimson Loftwing's beak hammered into the other airship's wing.

Two Rescue Knights swooped down and bracketed the cultist, each casting Din's Hand to pin him in magical beetle pincers. Two more swept through the skytails, bolts flaring and clearing the monsters out. "You're all clear, courier," one of them called, flashing Link a thumb's up. Link responded in kind and resumed course for Rusel Tower, an enormous forest-green skyscraper of stone and enchanted glass.

Even considering his encounter, Link was surprised to see Minister Eagus personally waiting for him at the Ministry perch. The barrel-chested Lord General waved to Link in a decidedly friendly manner, and the Hero wasted no time in landing beside the Defense Minster. "Sir," Link said formally, leaping down and holding out the case with a precise, shallow bow.

"Are you getting formal with me, Hero?" Eagus laughed, clapping Link on the back with one hand while taking the case with the other. "Good to see you, lad."

Link straightened and held his forehead as if shading his eyes, to cover the faint blush that was forming. "Likewise, sir. I hope those help." He peered grimly in the direction he'd come from. The Rescue Knights were frantically circling their captive. The Sheikah Eye blossomed across his forehead. _Poison. Goddess. I've heard of them doing that, but..._ Link had never personally seen it before. Whatever the cultist had taken, it was going to finish the job before a healer could reach them. "It's getting worse out there."

Eagus' demeanor turned sober. "Indeed. Ganon Cultists attacking in broad daylight, within sight of the capitol? The only way they could grow bolder is to attack Castle Hyrule itself." He leaned heavily on the parapet and glared at the knot of activity around the dying cultist. "What do these cultists think they can accomplish? They worship a dead god – no, not even a god. A demon thief, who once deluded himself into pretending godhood."

He knew it was to soothe his own nerves, but Link stroked his loftwing's crest regardless. "Death has never been enough to stop Ganon from plaguing the world," he replied softly. "His phantoms have ever haunted Hyrule in his absence."

At that, Eagus placed a gentle hand on Link's shoulder. "And ever has there been a Hero to put them to rest." He patted Link's shoulder briefly, then hefted the Charm case over his shoulder. "For now, you need worry only about your deliveries." He waved a knight over, a tall Hylian woman who reminded Link of Karane, and she handed him a crossbow Charm cartridge. "This is our latest explosive Bolt Charm. We're hoping the bomb experts at Fort Barnes can improve it further." He paused. "If need be, you're cleared to warp there, but keep it to a last resort. The fort's closer to the Cult's desert territory than any of us would like."

Link quickly slid the cartridge into his delivery satchel. "I'll see it done, Minister," he said, leaping back into the saddle, "by wing or song." Proxi rolled her eyes at the couriers' motto. Link ignored her.

"Watch yourself, lad!" Eagus called up as the Hero soared southward. _I will, General Eagus,_ Link promised silently, keeping a wary eye out.

Scanning the horizon, Link knew he wouldn't see Fort Barnes for at least two hours, even at his loftwing's top speed. Guarding the crossroads where the Ordon and Tantari Provinces met at Hyrule's edge, the mighty fortress was arguably the High Kingdom's most formidable stronghold outside Castle City. _Even before the Ganon Cult's rise,_ Link noted, _they're said to have repelled the only Grimleal attack against Hyrule._ He grimaced, ducking his head against the wind as it whistled around him. _Eh, probably just a rumor. They get enough monsters as it is, I guess._

#Right, because militaries are renowned for their transparency.# Proxi's retort was caustic enough to surprise even Link. #I can't believe Hyrule wasn't attacked even once during the Grimleal War.#

#To what end?# Link climbed, approaching cloud height, though there were few clouds in the sky. Far to the northeast, halfway to the Zora Domain, a thunderhead roiled, but it was alone in the distance. #Bringing Hyrule into the war would have guaranteed Ylissean victory in almost any battle. The only reason Her Majesty didn't send troops in the first place was because, after Chrom's father, Parliament wouldn't sent Ylisse troops or weapons, only food and medicine.# He sighed when Proxi's silence made her ignorance clear. #Exalt Owain? Religious zealot? Invaded Plegia in a crusade to force Naga worship on his neighbors? Does any of this sound familiar?#

#Yeah, yeah, you stayed awake during history class, I'm impressed.# Link rolled his eyes, then watched their flight path carefully, angling west toward the Tantari border. #No, really! I can't even remember your teacher's name, he was so boring. Why couldn't you have had Owlan for history? He had style.#

#Just watch my back,# Link sighed, and Proxi peeked out the back of his hat. For over half an hour, the sky was clear, bright and peaceful. Several times, they descended to drop off less critical packages, then darted back to the skies to race towards Fort Barnes. _The bomb capital of the world,_ Link mused, _and with the Gorons making their home at Mount Eldin, that's saying something._

#Link!# Proxi blurted. Link looked over his shoulder, and immediately wished he hadn't. _Kargaroks, at least a dozen,_ Link noted bleakly, _flying escort for a Mothula._

Link had never seen a Mothula in person, and had never expected to. They were supposed to be extinct, and one look at the monster made it easy to see why. The creature was about the size of his loftwing, but with a single eye and cruel pincers, fire crackling around both its mouth and tail. Its entire body rippled with Dark Fire writhing just beneath the surface. _The Hylian Knights were supposed to have slain the last of these horrors over a thousand years ago,_ he thought, but the only sound he made was a frustrated rumble. _I really wish I could take the time to contribute to that cause, but I have a package to deliver._ Link snapped the control ring hard, and the Crimson Loftwing surged through the sky. #Proxi, call it in.#

#Uh, right,# Proxi replied, her worry blazing through the bond as unmistakably as the sun overhead. He felt her telepathically contact the Defense Ministry, but focused on piloting. _I can't outrun them,_ Link decided, sensing the Mothula's magic driving the kargaroks toward him. _Outfighting them might be an option, but that's a last resort._

Marin's words surfaced suddenly. _Like a horse._ He dove sharply towards the surface, concentrating on his loftwing. #Come on, old friend. Show me what you can do.# Slowly, he began to level off, holding onto his momentum until the last moment, then raced along the ground close enough that his bird could touch the ground with its legs.

Much to Link's amazement, it did, and the Charm's body shifted with a fluidity so smooth Link never felt the change, even through the saddle. All at once, he was riding a magnificent mare, the brilliant red feathers darkening slightly into a chestnut coat, a lightning-white mane streaming in front of him. "Epona," he whispered, then laughed. _Not just any spirit. The spirit of an old friend._

#Hey, I'm sure it's nice to know who it – she – is, but what good will this do us now?# Proxi objected.

Link turned on Epona's back and drew his crossbow. #This.# He switched fire to "explosive," let Epona run, and took aim. Firing, he knocked one kargarok out of the sky, then another. _Not out, but down will do for now._ The Hero fired calmly and relentlessly. #On the ground, Epona can run and I can shoot. No wind to worry about, and they can't get below us. Keep an eye out ahead.#

Proxi nodded and darted to the top of Epona's head. Link kept firing. _I need a real bow. This is great for clearing the skies of annoyances like keese and skytails, but that Mothula's going to be another problem entirely._ When half the kargaroks had been driven off, the giant bug-monster proved Link right by charging at them. The Hero banished his crossbow and drew his sword, holding it high. He slashed the instant the Mothula was on top him. Though he suffered a burn on his arm, the horror got the worst of it, screeching and beating at its face with its wings. Link was shocked to watch it retreat desperately, flying away rather than confront him again.

#Well.# Link sheathed his blade and turned to Epona's reins, hunching low and letting her run full-tilt. #That was easier than I expected.#

#Easy, you call that easy?# Proxi gasped. #I almost had heart failure, and I don't even _have_ internal organs!# Link just shook his head and pulled up on the reins. Epona leaped into the sky, grew her wings back, and transformed into her loftwing shape once more.

The rest of the trip to Fort Barnes was blessedly uneventful. He slowed enough to enjoy the bento lunch Ma had packed for him, then tucked the remains in his fairy space and returned to cruising speed.

After reaching the massive gray fortress and going through a few check points, Link was able to reach Quartermaster Rupin. "Ahaa! I trust you have a delivery for me?" The skinny Hylian rubbed his hands together excitedly. The Hero withdrew the cartridge from his satchel. "Oh yes, this is perfect!" Rupin took the delivery quickly, examining it with care for several seconds before secreting it away in his own fairy space. "Have you any provisioning needs before you go? Bombs? Seeds? I offer very reasonable rates for couriers, you know."

"That's all right," Link replied quickly, closing the satchel. "Now that my urgent deliveries are out of the way, my regular run should be uneventful." _I hope._ He waved as he retreated, Rupin's eternal smile as fixed as a mask. The Hero leaped onto his saddle and raced back into the sky, no sign of trouble as he headed east. Ordon Province blurred below him, ripe with life in green and amber.

Faron Forest grew quickly as he flew towards his old home, fairy lights glimmering in the shadow beneath the canopy of trees. Following Rutela River, Link quickly found the camp he sought. There, a handful of Gorons and Gerudo milled at the edge of the deep woods, one standing at the shadow's edge. The Hero smiled and swooped down, circling to land next to the Goron.

He pushed up his wide-brimmed hat, and Gorko, Dean of Archaeology for the Hyrule University system, grinned broadly at Link. "Hey, bud! You really can deliver anywhere!"

Link grinned back, landing and jumping down. He reached into his pouch and pulled out a scroll case for the explorer. "Good to see you too, Dean Gorko. Don't be too impressed, though. I grew up in these woods." He handed the Goron his case.

"Ah," Gorko said to himself, rubbing his belly, then opened the case and pulled out the scrolls within. The Goron carefully laid out a map, then slapped the second scroll with the back of his hand. "This is it!" he exulted, holding out the scroll for Link. _Huh._ The Hero was able to read most of the script, an ancient Hylian verse about the Gorons of old, but the picture was self-explanatory. It was a Goron, but instead of being almost identical to the other tribes of Hyrule, the figure was top-heavy with short legs, and appeared to be made of living stone. "This, brother, is the proof I've been looking for! You and Zelda were right – the Gorons did change, some time between the Twilight Era and the Five Swords War."

Link glanced from the scroll back to Gorko, who looked to the Hero very much like a shorter Dorgan. A double-image flickered briefly, of a Goron of old with a tiny, pointed crest like a cone. He had Gorko's thin beard as well, but it was a flake of gray stone. His legs were tiny, Link barely able to imagine them holding such a massive, powerful figure upright. Though they both wore the same large backpack and pouch, the ancient Gorko lacked the current version's leather jacket, boots, or trousers – indeed, he seemed to not have worn clothes at all. "Warriors of earth, masters of steel," the Hero whispered.

"Exactly!" Gorko exclaimed. "Sometime in the intervening centuries, the Gorons changed. But why? Does it have anything to do with the final rise of Ganon's forces, or was it a cultural shift? Magic can move entire lands in Hyrule, but a simple change of leadership can result in changes just as dramatic. After all, the new Elder Brother, Guld," the Goron explained, Link nodding, "has been most supportive of my efforts since Dargolo returned to the stone." He rolled up the scroll and shoved it back into the case. "It's all so fascinating! Oh, that reminds me, you have to see this." Gorko waved for Link to follow, then trotted into the woods, disappearing around a bend.

#You think Gorko and Lana are related?# Proxi quipped. #Honestly, they need dimmer controls.#

#Hey, this is stuff worth getting excited about,# Link replied, picking up the forgotten map as he followed. #Besides, I think Gorko's on to something here. Not just history, but something that's important today.# He stopped short at the sight of Gorko standing before a gray cube at tall as them, with Hylia's crest on each surface. "By the...Goddess..." he breathed.

"Exciting, right?" Gorko laughed, patting the Hero on the back. Link rocked in place. The archaeologist took Link's brief distraction to rummage through his pouch. "Let me see, I've got this one here somewhere. Yup!" He pulled another paper from his pouch. "I found some ancient script in temple ruins not far from here. It probably refers to this, which I'm calling a 'Goddess Cube.' Let's see here: 'Summon forth the light from a heavenly blade, and may that sword's master receive aid.' Right." He smiled broadly at Link. "That's got to be you, and the Master Sword."

"Huh." Link peered at the Cube, absently handing the map back to Gorko. The Goron chuckled and retrieved it while the Hero examined the strange material. _Is that the same metal the Master Sword was forged from?_

"Um, Link? Don't you have more deliveries left?" Proxi nudged.

Link let out a blurt of shock, then ran back to his loftwing. "Sorry, Gorko, gotta fly! I'll catch up with you later!"

"You bet, bud! Take care!" Gorko waved as Link leaped into the saddle, cracked the control ring, and took to the sky. In moments, Faron Forest was below them, and the fields of Ordon's farmlands stretched ahead to the north.

Fado Ranch blossomed along the landscape as Link rounded a hill, Beedle's flying Air Shop parked by Lady Wryna's homestead on the ranch's edge. Members of both families started heading for the broad road between the pumpkin patch and the grazing field, where Link came in to land. Fado and his wife Ilia were sauntering over, Wryna was waving from her home, her husband Jakamar was climbing down from the roof, and the children were running excitedly down the road toward him. Sera, Fado and Ilia's daughter, was almost bouncing as she ran, while Kukiel, Wryna and Jakamar's daughter, raced full-tilt as if charging at Link.

When Link landed, he dismounted immediately, calling Epona to his hand. The living Charm swirled into a ball of Light, then transformed into a small green bird that almost looked like his hat. She sat on his shoulder, the beak looking like it had a smug smile. Proxi giggled, but before Link could react, both girls slammed into him with hugs that would impress Gorons. "Whoa, what has Fado been feeding you two?" the Hero laughed, hugging them both back gently.

"Pumpkin-fish soup!" Sera exclaimed, squirming out of his hug and showing off a muscle with one arm.

"Pumpkin _and_ fish," Kukiel clarified, shaking her head. "And cheese." Then she turned her attention back to Link, jumping excitedly. "You got anything for us, Link?"

Nodding as seriously as he could, Link handed them their families' letters, then took out a package. "This is for your dad, Kukiel. I have to hand it over in person." Kukiel rolled her eyes, then the two children jogged back down the road, waving to Link and chatting rapidly with each other.

Jakamar loped down the road toward Link, glancing at the children as they passed. "You have Hylia's own patience," he called, waving with a hand still holding his hammer. Beedle was hurrying behind the architect, panting as he ran. "What's that, new Defense Ministry designs?"

"Nothing so dramatic, sir," Link explained, handing the Hylian his package. "Just some requests from the Bazaar merchants." He glanced over at Fado and Ilia. The two Beorcs were checking on the children. _Goddess, I hate even thinking about this stuff, but between Cia and Knox, I'd better check._ He returned his attention to the architect. "Any trouble from the city?"

"You mean those ear-obsessed weirdos in the capitol?" Jakamar quipped. "Nah, they know we're friends with the Hero." He gave Link a friendly slap on the shoulder. "One glimpse of that red loftwing was enough to send troublemakers running, and we haven't seen any in weeks. I guess word's gotten around."

"Ohhhh!" Beedle gasped as he came to a screeching halt in front of Link. "Am I glad I caught up with you!" The salesman panted for a moment, leaning on his knees as he caught his breath. Link waited for Beedle to compose himself, then handed him a sheaf of letters. "My payments! Thank you!" he gushed, sounding as excited as the children, then bowed repeatedly.

"Wryna would sure like it if you could come by," Jakamar added gently. "Her latest Skyloft book is about to go to press, and you know how much she credits you for them."

"Wryna's the author," Link replied, glancing at Epona. She flew off his shoulder and returned to her full size and red plumage. "I just had a good day in the Trials." He mounted, and Jakamar nodded. "Tell her I'll take a rain check. I've still got Fun Fun and the Bazaar to reach before sunset."

"My condolences on Fun Fun," Jakamar drawled. Link nodded back, then took off, Beedle and Wryna waving again as he soared overhead.

After two quick stops, Link approached the riot of color and sound that was Hyrule's largest theme park. As he searched for a landing perch, the Wind Charms announced, "Dohdoh's Fun Fun Amusement Park! _Twice_ the fun of anyplace else!" Before Link could find one of the administrators, Dohdoh himself came rushing out of a ticket stand, tooting his horn.

#Just drop off his Charms and run,# Proxi suggested.

#Like that ever works,# Link sent back with a sigh, then dismounted and headed for the clown-faced owner. #Besides, he's not that bad, just...enthusiastic.#

"Yahoo!" Dohdoh cried, rushing over to Link. "If it isn't my favorite delivery man! Do you have my new sky rings? Do you? Do you?" _Could be worse,_ Link told himself, handing Dohdoh his enchanted hoops. _Could be Tingle._ "Whoa-ho-ho! These are perfect! Thanks, Link!" He waved grandly at the rides and shows around them. "Now, can't you stay awhile? It's been months since your last visit that wasn't a delivery. All work and no play makes Link a dull Hero, you know!" Dohdoh played a brief fanfare on his horn.

"Sorry, sir," Link insisted, jumping back into the saddle, "but I've still got to reach the bazaar."

Dohdoh waved merrily all the same. "That's okay. Remember, we're open well into the night, shining with light!" Again, he played his horn. "There are some lovely sights to share with that special someone!"

Link blushed. "Thanks, but I've got to fly!" Epona launched into the air as if shot from a cannon.

#For once, clown-boy has a decent idea,# Proxi sent slyly. #Zelda really liked it the last time you two came here.#

Link's face felt like a lit torch. #I remember,# he replied quietly. #We're on duty, Proxi.# The fairy just laughed.

They only had one more stop on the way, and then they were over the Castle City Bazaar. A maze of tents and twisting alleys, the Bazaar rivaled Castle Hyrule itself as the busiest place in Hyrule. With the sun starting to tinge the sky orange on the western horizon, shoppers thronged the roads and walkways. Link circled down to the delivery perches, landing and jumping to the ground. This time, Epona swirled into her ball of Light and disappeared into his pouch. _Probably best, here,_ he decided, then braved the crowds.

His first delivery in the Bazaar was to friendly faces. Manda and Arin, Dorgan's parents, ran the Infusion Concession, Castle City's most popular potion shop. "Link!" Manda called as he entered. "So good to see you, lad. Is my son behaving himself?"

"As far as I know, ma'am," Link said evenly, nodding to Dorgan's formidable mother. _Best not to jump on that one too quickly._ He handed Arin a small sack. "Here are your arthropod pieces, sir."

Manda huffed at Link, but Arin smiled gratefully and bowed. "Ah, yes, thank you, Link. Do you have an empty bottle? I could top you off with Blue Potion, you know."

For a moment, Link considered politely turning Arin down. The memory of the Mothula and its squadron of kargaroks had him probing for his one bottle. _I really need to get more of these._ He pulled it out and handed it to Manda, along with a purple Rupee. "That would be great, thanks."

"Come now, lad, you know you don't need to pay for potions here," Manda insisted. All the same, the violet gem vanished into the Gerudo woman's pouch, and she filled Link's bottle to the brim. "Arin, juice the boy up."

"Yes, dear," Arin replied obediently, dropping insect bits into the potion and stirring vigorously. Link recognized ant, butterfly, dragonfly and grasshopper parts before he gave up. _How he keeps it from spilling over, I'll never guess,_ Link mused, but after a few moments the potion lit up, sparkling from within. "There you go, Link. That should keep you in good health, and give you all the mana you need. For a little while, anyway."

"Thanks Mr. Arin, Ms. Manda," Link called, rushing out before Dorgan's mother could ask another question about her son. He trotted over to Gondo's Scrap Shop, dropping off a bag full of spare parts. "Delivery, Mr. Gondo."

The artificer turned, wide goggles taking in the Hero in short order. "Hey there, kid," Gondo called. "Drop this off with Peatrice, would you?" He handed Link a large mechanical beetle, not unlike some castings of Din's Hand the Hero had seen. _Like this morning,_ he realized.

"Sure thing, sir." Link paused at the door. "I don't suppose you've worked out a Clawshot mechanism?"

Gondo stopped, half-turned back to his work bench, and slapped his forehead. "Nayru whelm me! I'm sorry, Link, I've been up to my eyebrows in repair work. Those castle robots work themselves into the ground, then come to me when they're barely floating."

"Understood, sir," Link replied, carefully hiding his disappointment. "I'll be back another time." Gondo waved, relieved, and Link headed for Peatrice's Item Shop and Gear Check.

"You there, Link!" he heard, and froze. _That can't be good._ He turned, and there Sparrot was, peering out of his fortune teller's tent, enormous eyes gazing intently at the Hero. "Yes, I knew you'd be here."

"How bad is it this time, Sparrot?" Link grunted.

Sparrot glanced from side to side, then exited his stall entirely. _That bad,_ Link thought grimly. He'd never seen Sparrot leave his priceless crystal ball before. "Soon," the seer whispered. "Soon, the skies shall darken, and the tide shall rise, a great red tide to wash all away." He locked eyes with the Hero, and even the Juror of Courage felt a chill down his spine. "Your shield shall be a dam against that tide, yours the power to repel it."

"Anything more specific, Sparrot?" Link asked as patiently as he could.

The fortune teller considered that for a moment, then nodded to himself. "The seductress," he whispered, and Link's eyes widened. _Who?_ he wondered. "You cannot escape her at first, but do not let her shadow overwhelm you a second time." Sparrot gasped, then stumbled back. "Forgive me, Lord Hero," he breathed, retreating back to his tent. "The visions...they're so strong lately." He vanished into his stall before Link could respond.

The Hero shook his head and picked up his pace, never happier to see Guard-Captain Peater standing outside his daughter's shop. "Captain," Link called. "You've lost weight."

Peater nodded to the Hero, his ever-present smile warm and welcoming. Though the swordsman was broader than most Phoenix Knights, Link's observation was honest, and the older man's tunic almost reached his belt, only a small band of abdomen showing. "Link. How was your day?"

"Eventful," Link quipped. "How's Peatrice?"

"The storm of hormones is down to a light drizzle," Peater said dryly. "Your friend Keet is still in there. At least _he's_ being polite." He glanced at Link's satchel. "You're the last official drop-off for the day. Must've been pretty 'eventful.'"

Link went around the captain to the Item Shop. "The highlight was learning that Mothula aren't extinct." Peater blinked and straightened. Link tipped his hat slightly to the guard. "Sir."

"You're putting me on." Peater stared as the Hero went in. "Link?"

"Already called it in," Link insisted, and then he was in Peatrice's shop. He glanced in mild surprise at the shelves, which had notable gaps. _Fairy space stocking, and there are empty shelves? Looks like folks are hearing about the troubles out there._ The staple food aisle, in particular, was half-empty. _Sad as it is, I'm glad that Hyrule is preparing for the worst._

After a minute of browsing, Link headed for the check-in counter. Keet was a few feet away, looking at a counter full of household gear with an awkward air. Peatrice was leaning on her counter with her typically bored expression, scarf covering her hair and shawl over her shoulders. "You could always join the Sheikah," the Hero quipped.

"Link!" Peatrice rose quickly, tucking the scarf under her desk. Her smile lit up the store, and the beauty she concealed under fabric and boredom shone like the Golden Power. "I'm not hiding, just not encouraging my loitering 'fan club.' Talo and Keet were nice enough to stick around until Sakon and his troublemakers left." She nodded to Keet, and if Peatrice noticed him blush, she didn't let it show. "Goddess, if that creep tries poetry about my 'luminous beauty' one more time, I'm going to drop a loftwing on him." She wiggled her fingers, and tiny openings to fairy space glittered around them. "You're later than usual. Getting in trouble again, while I'm stuck here watching dust settle?"

Link's own smile vanished. "It's getting worse out there, Peatrice. My day included skytails, kargaroks, an insane cultist and a _Mothula."_ He put the satchel on her counter. Peatrice's smile disappeared as well, and she paled slightly. Keet turned to look at them, jaw sagging. "I could do with a little boredom."

"You've got Zelda," Peatrice replied automatically. "That's not...a Mothula? Really?" Link nodded. The fairy space master rubbed her chin. "I know, 'when all you have is a hammer,' but there's just no place in our world the cultists could be hiding that many Ganon-spawn, not even the Wasteland." She took Link's satchel absently, and slowly turned it. The bag shrank, moving away from everything in three-dimensional space, until it disappeared into the couriers' storage realm.

"I agree with you," Link said quietly. "All it would take is one portal to the Demon Realm." He shrugged. "The real trick would be hiding something like that. Unless they have someone as good with realm gates as you are with fairy space, the cult needs a reliable summoning circle they can hide from the Sheikah."

Peatrice considered that for several seconds. The shop was quiet, save for the hum of various gears and Charms. "What if Dinrova isn't just a name they put together to scare people?" she asked, eyes downcast. "What if she really is a Gerudo wizard of the Kotake tradition?"

Link nodded. "We need to find her." He shook it off, then smiled reassuringly. "That's not your department, Peatrice. Tell me about Sakon and his goons. I'm glad Talo's helping watch his old gang, but if they need to be run off, I can help your father with that."

Peatrice glanced at Keet, who jumped in place. "Well, um, Cawlin, Stritch, and Niko aren't really enthusiastic, I think they're looking for a way out," Keet said. "The others are kind of creepy, but I couldn't really say more than that." Link raised an eyebrow. "Come on, Link. I draw, I write a little. I'm no Gerudo Guard, let alone a Hero."

Link bit back a sigh, then inspiration struck with lightning suddenness. "Could you sketch likenesses of the others?"

Keet brightened. "Yeah! Yeah, I could do that."

Peatrice turned her smile on him. "Thanks, Keet." Keet's blush deepened to the point where Link guessed it reached his toes. "Don't worry about me, Link. Sakon's a coward, and my father's going to walk me home when I close. You two head on to Piper's."

"Thanks, Peatrice. Call if there's trouble." Link strode out, Keet following. "Do you have any other names?" he asked the younger man.

"Just Purlo," Keet sighed. "You remember him?"

Link grimaced. "Oh, yeah. 'I never met an angle I didn't like.' What's that scam artist doing with Sakon?"

"Beats me." Keet wrung his hands. "Do you really think Peatrice will be all right?"

Link patted Keet on the shoulder as they rounded the corner, and Piper's Piping Kitchen came into view. "Captain Peater is one of Hyrule's greatest swordsmen. She'll be fine." They entered Piper's, and the regulars called and waved. Link waved back and walked up to the counter. "Cucco and rice stew, please, easy on the pepper."

"Leave the spices to the expert," Piper began, looking over her shoulder. She stopped in mid-sentence, grinned, and tossed the courier a bottle of stew. "Link! You're late." She slid a bowl to Keet, who sat and began eating hungrily, if neatly.

"Long day, Miss Piper." Link uncorked the bottle, looked at it with a moment's longing, then started scooping the stew out with a spoon.

Piper blinked at him. "You staying to eat, Link?"

Gully, Piper's diminutive son, ran up and half-tackled Link with a hug. The Hero had to juggle quickly not to lose half his stew. "Yeah! Come on, Link, we can go catch bugs together!"

Link put down the bottle, then untangled himself from Gully. "Sorry, Gull," he said, tousling the boy's hair, "I've had a busy day, and I still have some studying before bed."

"Aww!" Gully stamped a bit in place. "You never stop to play any more."

"Gully!" Piper barked, and Gully froze, standing ramrod straight. "That's enough. You have your own studying to do."

"Yes, mom." Gully retreated, head hanging low.

At the table closest to Link, four of Piper's most constant regulars chuckled. _I think even Greba smiled,_ Link thought, the day's worries receding. "Kids love you, Hero," Rusta noted between mouthfuls of pumpkin soup.

"Friend to the fairies," Link noted, and Proxi swirled out from under his hat.

"Hey, Proxi," Greba called over. "You keeping Link out of trouble?"

"I wish," Proxi huffed, landing on the counter. "We got attacked twice today." Keet looked up, but Link glanced at him and shook his head. #Great, now _we're_ hiding stuff?#

#The court's going to want to think about that. I shouldn't have even mentioned it in front of Keet, but I had to tell Peatrice. She can pass word to the other couriers before we get home.# Link took one last bite of stew, then corked the bottle. "I'll send this back when I'm done," he told Piper, waving the bottle.

"Aw, let the kid keep it," Croo suggested, leaning half-turned on his chair to look at Piper. "Never seen a boy so keen on bottles in my life."

"Hero," Dovos, Greba and Rusta all said at once. Croo bounced in his chair in alarm.

Piper laughed. "Just throw in another ten rupees and it's yours," she insisted.

"Wow, thanks!" Link blurted, dropping yellow and blue rupees on the counter and racing out. He raced to a perch and summoned Epona. A brief musical trill, two sets of three descending notes, played from the Charm as his loftwing appeared. "That's new," Link quipped, leaping into the saddle.

#Epona's song, duh,# Proxi quipped. Link laughed and flew, the day's troubles falling into the distance.

~ o ~ o ~ o ~

For the third time since arriving at the Parliament building, Zelda smoothed her skirt. "You look fine," Midona insisted. Impa nodded, though Zelda could only tell through her mystic senses. Her senior Sheikah protector was invisible not only to sight, but most forms of magic.

"Thank you, Midona," Zelda replied, examining her expression in a mirror, "but 'fine' won't be enough today. Cia is about to throw a fireball into a bomb fruit patch. I cannot let as much as a spark get past." Even to herself, in spite of her nerves, the princess found her serene, placid expression acceptable. "If this ridiculous measure passes, Knox will have his faction up in arms, perhaps rightly. Even if it does not, Cia might goad someone into folly." She made fists, let them go, then folded her hands at her waist. "One mistake could give her the momentum to press her absurd tribalist agenda. That would be obscene in the best of times, and one flight through Hyrule's skies should be enough to prove to anyone that these are not our best times."

"Kagerin was rather excited about yesterday's Mothula sighting," Midona noted, her exasperation amused and affectionate. "Fortunately, his opinion is in the minority."

Again, Zelda scanned the lounge, pacing. It was exquisite, befitting the Parliament of Hyrule, columns and carvings decorating the walls while the furniture was plush and rich. Decorated in blue and white with gold trim, it seemed as regal as anything in Castle Hyrule. _A pity it has four different ways to eavesdrop on visitors,_ the princess thought sourly. The trio had easily plugged the security holes, in one case literally with Midona's handkerchief, but their presence reflected poorly on the state of politics in the kingdom. _Gods help us if the Ylisseans or Feroxi ever found these._ The princess shook her head. "I'd take excitement over apathy. Somehow, I have to convince the ministers of the threat."

"I still say you should have come as your mother's representative," Midona said archly, stretching cat-like along one couch. "They wouldn't have made you wait in a guest lounge like a supplicant, for one thing."

Zelda stopped pacing, drumming her fingers on the sink. "I'm just as glad they did. It's been an education in the state of Hyrule's government. Regardless, I'm here as the Keeper of Knowledge, speaking in my role of divine intermediary, not as Crown Princess." She glared at the door. "On the other hand, they're making us wait. It seems I'm more intimidating than I thought."

On cue, there was a knock at the door. "Enter," Zelda called. and a handsome young Goron peered in.

"Your Highness, the Ministers of Parliament are ready to receive you now," the Goron said formally. Then he smiled and winked. "Finally."

Zelda smiled back and bowed a touch. _At least there's some wit here,_ she mused. "Thank you, my friend. Please, lead the way." The Goron nodded and beckoned, and the princess followed, one Sheikah companion unmistakable, the other completely unnoticed. The corridor opened onto the balcony surrounding Parliament's 729 seats, where a formidable crowd had gathered. A number of Beorcs were muttering worriedly, though most of them at least nodded politely to Zelda as she passed. It heartened her that just as many Hylians looked displeased with Cia's maneuvers, between the gestures of support Zelda received and the disapproving stares aimed at the influential representative. _Unfortunately, it's the votes on the floor that will matter._ One look told the Princess of Destiny that the legislature was uncertain, with a great deal of muttering and glancing around in concern.

Her guest box had been garnished with the symbols of the three ancient goddesses, Nayru's above her seat. A Triforce banner had been draped on the railing before her. _Not just wit,_ Zelda thought, glancing at her Goron guide. The redhead nodded, smiling knowingly. _Allies._

"If the theatrics are finished," Cia intoned from below, and received a fair amount of laughter to Zelda's dismay, "we have a debate to conclude. Time and again," she continued, the briefly light tone becoming sharp and fierce, "certain factions have objected to the number of Hylians in the nobility. 'They are a minority,' we were told, again and again, for over two thousand years." She slapped her desk. _Goddess. This isn't a ploy,_ Zelda realized, nine years of assumption slain by an instant of outrage. _She really is angry._ The princess rushed to revise her plans as Cia continued. "Every concession, from multiple investments of title to the creation of this very Parliament, has only made some agitators more demanding."

Cia glanced around the hall. "While this august body has proved the wisdom of its creation countless times since its founding, too many other concessions have proven folly. Unqualified protestors have been granted land and title, only to later prove their incompetence. The Domain system has been administered erratically, and while the Goron and Zora monarchies have proven wise and noble allies, other Domains became burdens, and had to be dissolved." She turned slowly, taking in the entire Parliament with sweeping grandeur. "My fellow members of Parliament, we now face an outrageous, unfathomable demand. With this year's census showing Hylians in the majority for the first time since before the Five Swords War, madmen demand we have fewer children. In other words, we are told to _stop being the majority!"_ She glanced up at Zelda. "Some call this emergency measure bigotry. I call it necessity. It is time that Hyrule stood up to these extremists and said, 'no more.'"

With that, Parliament turned its attention to the Keeper of Knowledge. "This body," Prime Minister Floria said firmly, not moving from her podium but directing the attention of the entire legislature with a glance, "recognizes Crown Princess Zelda Nohan Davnesi, Keeper of Knowledge and bearer of Wisdom, as a divine advisor of ancient lineage, and our honored guest."

Zelda stood. "Thank you, noble Prime Minister, members of Parliament," she continued evenly, sweeping her gaze across the balconies around her, "citizens of Hyrule. Let us begin with a word that Cia so assiduously avoided in her admittedly well-wrought speech: 'Beorc.'" The princess carefully avoided looking at anyone in particular, but Floria's faint smile encouraged her. "Let us address another name she avoided: 'Knox.' The extremists and agitators she rails against are a tiny minority, notable only for their skill in attracting attention." She slowly walked toward the railing. "Let us be clear, the idea that this body should pass a law forcing limits on childbearing for political reasons _is_ extreme and insulting, regardless of lifespan differences. It is also the most ridiculous of fantasies to believe that such a law could pass. It is equally ridiculous to posit that a small group of malcontents could intimidate our society into a tradition of the same sort."

Zelda's eyes once again scanned the hall. _They're starting to rethink Cia's speech. Good._ Whispering had resumed along the balconies, along with a healthy spread of nods. The members of Parliament below her were glancing at each other uncomfortably. "Not once in Parliament's long history has it been necessary to adjust our districts outside of the twenty-year cycle prescribed by our Sacred Charter." She took a breath, looked out as neutrally and composed as possible. "Yet now, when Hyrule faces a crisis unknown since the Five Swords War, our skies darkened by monsters and our society threatened by worshipers of evil incarnate, the so-called Restoration movement tells us to upend our entire government to accommodate a tribal distribution change of two percent."

She swept her hand over the seats of Parliament. "Even now, Hylians are a plurality of this body's members, an outright majority depending on how one views our Goron and Zora cousins. In spite of the concessions Lady Cia invokes, Hylians remain a majority of the nobility, regardless of such tribal views." Zelda carefully kept her eyes from falling on her rival. It was an effort. "And while it is true that some have been raised to noble authority unprepared, there is no evidence that any one tribe can account for a disproportionate number of the incompetent."

At last, Zelda let her displeasure reach her expression. The entire hall began to squirm in embarrassment, almost like a single entity. "What has been tragically lost in this entire debate is the complete irrelevance of majorities and minorities in Hyrule." This time, she let her gaze fall on Cia, cool and disapproving. "While it is true that individual citizens of our great kingdom can suffer from prejudice," she said, allowing her tone just a touch of frost before smiling and growing warm again, "it has ever been Hyrule's greatest strength, in dimensions both moral and practical, that we not only accept diversity, but embrace it outright. Our many peoples have ever lived in harmony, our kingdom's bounty immeasurable as a result." She spread her arms. "Behold this hall, filled with the wise of every tribe: Hylian, Gerudo, Beorc, Sheikah, Goron, Zora. The strength we forge together can overcome any one Forger of Strength, no matter how evil." She bowed to Parliament.

"And yet," Cia retorted, her eyes narrow with cunning, "can that truly be said?" Zelda resisted the urge to snap upright, instead slowly returning an icy glare to the noblewoman. "Whenever the King of Evil has risen, only one has been able to stop him. Not unity or fellowship," Cia continued, smile growing, "nor even the Princess of Destiny. Only a single Hero, wielding the power of the Goddess herself in the form of the blade said to be her final gift. Ever Hylian, bearing the might of Hylia!"

It took Zelda only one breath to compose both herself and her riposte, but that breath felt like an eternity, and the princess could feel her heart hammer in her chest. "The Hero of Time," she pronounced, as if a judgement, "raised by the lost Kokiri. The Hero of Light, raised by _Beorcs."_ Cia's smile vanished, consumed by a twisted glare. "The Hero Eternal, ever armed and aided by all the peoples of Hyrule. Even he who is the best of us could not triumph without the Sages, representing every one of our tribes. Nor could he overcome the journey's obstacles without the wonders granted him by countless artificers of every stripe, or the might of friends beyond counting, or the knowledge of mentors beloved across history." She folded her arms, patience fraying at last. "Of course, if you wish to ask the Hero's opinion, this august body would surely welcome his input." Zelda smiled a Gerudo's smile, fierce and knife-edged. "I'll wait."

Cia scanned the room briefly. Her twitching jaw and narrowed eyes reflected Zelda's own assessment. "I withdraw my proposal," she snapped, and sat. The balconies erupted in applause. Zelda's ferocity vanished, and she nodded politely to Lady Cia.

#That was magnificently done, my lady,# Impa sent proudly. Zelda bowed to conceal her effort not to smile again as she retreated to her seat.

#Thank you, Impa,# Zelda replied, sitting and watching as Parliament turned its attention to the Cult of Ganon once more. #I feared that even that hint of outrage might be too much.#

#'Anger is like fire,'# Midona quoted, and both Zelda and Impa sent images of them rolling their eyes at her. #Hey, if I can't quote The Impa, who can I? You used enough to illuminate, but not so much as to burn. Except Cia, but she needed a little searing.#

#Peace,# Zelda sent, and both Sheikah subsided. #Now the real trial begins. I knew Cia was wrong, and it was a matter of setting it right – not easy, but simple.# She leaned forward, listening to the many opinions about the Cult of Ganon, from dismissal to terror. #Our enemy is fog in the dark. Too many unknowns, and all of them with teeth.# As she observed the session grow more chaotic, Zelda wondered when, or even if, it would be best for her to intervene. _There is nothing simple with Ganon, ever._

~ o ~ o ~ o ~

Dorgan threw a ball of crackling power, lightning surging around a knot of explosive force. Lizalfos went flying in every direction, screeching in fury. Tantari's desert sun beat down on the Gerudo/Sheikah task force, but Dorgan welcomed the fierce heat. Above them, several Aeralfos circled, howling and hissing viciously. A squadron of Gerudo on skywood loftwings darted through them, breaking up the pack and drawing them in several directions. On what remained of the front line, Chief Goselle led the Gerudo in dancing through Dinalfos, carving them back to the Demon Realm as she went.

The war wizard laughed, casting Din's Fire at a charging Lizalfos. It disappeared in a puff of Dark Fire. "This isn't a fight. It's a joke," Dorgan said.

"I'm glad that _you're_ amused," Naboru drawled, slashing at her own Lizalfos foe. Her twin-bladed spin attack banished it in a single whirl, Dark Fire consuming the monster. "I'm a sage, sear it, not a soldier!"

"Right now you're a warrior," Dorgan called back, hefting his single golden blade. "Dance like one!" He charged at an ampilus, slashing its exposed body before it could retreat into its shell. Another one rolled at Dorgan, but he flung it into the air with a blast of force. He strode forward again, pausing briefly when an aracha came chittering towards him, tail quivering in what some might consider menace. Dorgan blinked at it, then crushed it with a single boot stomp.

"Ew!" Lana, their Defense Ministry liaison, winced at the mess. Then she caught sight of a Lizalfos, and smashed it over the head with her Deku Spear. While it reeled, she stabbed at it, a blast of water magic hammering the creature. It, too, vanished in a burning dark cloud.

Dorgan showed her the bottom of his boot. It was clean. "It's gone, Lana," he noted with a faint grin.

Lana blushed, then spun away from him and pointed at what looked like a ripple of heat. "Incoming on the right flank!" she shouted, firing a blast of seeds from her spear. A group of Bokoblins wailed in surprise, exposed by her attack. "Archers, fire!" A line of soldiers obeyed, tearing apart the Bokoblin ambush.

With a shake of his head, Dorgan watched as Lana ran toward the new front. Dressed in what looked more like a dancer's outfit than a uniform, she directed her soldiers in cleaning out the Bokoblins. Bursts of magic punctuated orders that directed her troops with knife-edged precision. "Who is that woman?" he asked, not looking at anyone in particular. Even the enormous Moblin that tried to charge him didn't earn a glance, Dorgan simply throwing a burst of Din's Fire in his face. The earth itself shook, and the Moblin literally exploded.

"She's a warrior and commander," Naboru explained, jogging to his side, "who just also happens to be feminine." She shrugged. "You know, not-Gerudo feminine. Not sure why she's here in Tantari, though." Naboru reached up and made a fist. Overhead, a diving guay squawked briefly as her magic crushed it, leaving another dark puff. "Are any of these things native?" she wondered, looking at the dispersing demon magic. "Goddess, where are they coming from?"

"Who cares?" Dorgan shrugged, doing a quick scan of the battlefield. The few remaining monsters were in full retreat, natural selection having already dealt with the ones to stupid to flee. "If this is all the Ganon Cult has on the ground, we'll be doing the real work on loftwings." He patted his pouch. "Suits me fine." All the same, he looked up, frowning at the empty sky. "Except none of this makes sense. What are they up to? Probing assaults? Giving us a false sense of security? Distraction? All of the above? Besides, none of it's working." He smiled at the brief flickers of Sheikah appearing and disappearing from Shadow around them. "All this has done is prove that the old rivalries are dead and buried."

Naboru shrugged back. "I don't know, Dorgan. Maybe they're testing new summoning magic. Maybe this has something to do with Zelda's visit to Parliament." She looked at the sun's position in the sky, shielding her eyes with one sword. "She should be done about now." The Spirit Sage grinned at Dorgan. "I know you are. You going to ask Orielle out or not?"

Dorgan snorted, and Naboru's smile vanished. "I already did. Had worse luck than I did with you."

"Hey," Naboru said defensively. "I thought that was a mutual...thing." She sheathed her swords and hugged herself with one arm.

"I'm sorry," Dorgan sighed, sheathing his own massive blade. "I didn't mean it like that. It's just frustrating. I thought there was something there, but I was flat-out wrong." He motioned towards Lana with a tilt of his head. "Come on. There might still be some Lizalfos to flush out."

Lana screamed.

Dorgan and Naboru glanced at each other, then bolted toward the sound. When they arrived at the narrow pass, the soldiers were in full retreat, and Lana was backpedaling desperately, firing more seeds into what sounded like a solid iron wall. Reaching the entrance, Dorgan saw what had terrified Lana. _Okay, that's a much better excuse than a squashed aracha,_ he thought wildly, feeling a little terror of his own.

It was Shadow Link. He strode confidently towards Lana, the Blade of Hero's Bane flashing as he parried the occasional burst of seed fire. "Foolish girl," the Hero's Shadow laughed. "You dare to draw your weapon against me?" He slashed the air in front of him with a swirling flourish. Fortunately, it seemed to be purely aesthetic, with no spirals of power shooting from the sword. "I really should punish you for that."

Dorgan and Naboru ran to Lana's side. The Hylian gasped in relief, smiling gratefully at them. Dorgan unsheathed both of his swords, holding them out almost like wings. His smile was pure Gerudo, fierce and bright. "You're the one about to get spanked, shadow boy," Dorgan quipped, slowly stalking towards the Phantom Hero. "That face doesn't belong to you, and its true owner is a friend of mine."

Shadow Link cocked his head, regarding Dorgan curiously. "Your friend? Really?" He stalked the Gerudo warrior carefully, twirling his blade in perfect imitation of the true Hero's style. The Phantom Hero's shield hovered at the ready on his right side. "Are you sure we're not on the same side?"

Lana gasped. Naboru growled. In spite of himself, Dorgan hesitated, a long-forgotten fear sending a cold chill rippling through him. Then he straightened, staring the Phantom Hero straight in his glowing red eyes. "I am Link's brother in all save blood," he intoned, pointing his right-most sword at the Hero's Shadow. "If you doubt me, then fight me!"

For the first time in years, Dorgan felt the heat of Hyrule's desert southwest. A single drop of sweat rolled down his cheek. The Gerudo ignored it, focusing on Shadow Link observing him with a wolf's hunger. Then the Phantom Hero laughed, and saluted him with his terrible sword. "Another time, I think," he replied, sinking into his own shadow.

"Hylia, help us," Lana breathed. "That was..."

Dorgan nodded. "Yeah." He turned, and saw Lana looking sick and guilty. "What?"

"I ran," she whispered. "I was terrified."

At that, the Gerudo sheathed his blades, laughed, and clasped her shoulder. "Then the Hero himself would admire your courage." Lana looked up at him in disbelief. "I saw you, shaking with terror, standing between that thing and your troops." Her only response was a blink. "So you backed away from him," he scoffed. "That wasn't running, and it wasn't cowardice. That was just not being stupid. It was as well-ordered a retreat as anyone could have managed." He winked at her. "You put yourself between your soldiers and searing Shadow Link, Lana. I don't think there's more courage in Hyrule than that."

After a few seconds, Lana recovered, smiling at him and nodding. "Thanks." She jogged back towards her troops, glancing over her shoulder one last time and smiling shyly at him.

Naboru strode to Dorgan's side and chuckled. Dorgan glanced down at her, one eyebrow raised. "What?"

"Nothing," Naboru insisted, punching him lightly on the shoulder. "Come on, big guy. Fight's done. Let's eat."

Dorgan nodded, sheathing his blades as Naboru jogged out to the rest of the team. He spared one last look at the battlefield, where the Phantom Hero had walked. His eyes narrowed. _Well. The Ganon-spawn certainly aren't a joke any more._


	5. Part 1, Ch. 5: Awakenings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Standard explanation: #This notation# is for telepathic communication.

**Part I: Ocarina**

**Chapter Five: Awakenings**

"Okay, so, as of yesterday we have a Dark Link," Orielle said, somehow not sounding nervous. To Link's Sheikah Eye, she might as well have been openly trembling, and the Zora princess' eyes wavered a hair as she poured herself a cup of tea. _And she's hardly touched her dinner,_ Link noted. To mundane vision, though, she was rock-solid.

"Shadow Link," Dorgan clarified, toying with a salt cracker. "He was made of mostly solid darkness, except for the sword." He grimaced, making a fist. "It'll never live up to its name, but one look told me why it's called the 'Blade of Hero's Bane.' You could feel the, what to call it... malice," he said suddenly. "Yeah. Just sheer, unrelenting malevolence. Not just hatred, but cruelty. Not from the Phantom Hero. The sword."

The dining room was quiet for several seconds, Castle Hyrule's eternal hum the only sound around them. Link swallowed a bite of fried cucco and shrugged. "If my counterpart is pure Shadow, he should be empty. A void, with his only emotions a reflection of my negative ones."

Zelda looked up in surprise suddenly enough to make the table tremble. She put a hand on her plate, then picked up a celery stick and nibbled on it absently. "Based on everything we know about corrupted Shadow magic, you should be right. Without a soul, stolen or forged, Shadow Link should be like an automaton. All of your skill, but none of your drive." She shook her head. "Except that's not what they faced. It taunted Lana." The princess glanced at Dorgan. "It knew exactly what to say to you, too. Do you think it knew about your concerns?"

"Maybe." Dorgan tossed the cracker back onto his plate. A rack of roast bullbo sat there, almost untouched. "Or maybe he knows something about my past."

"Dorgan," Link insisted. Proxi swirled up around the Hero's cap. Dorgan looked up at the Hero. "I'm glad it's been a while since we had to talk about this, but since you need the reminder, it – does – not – _matter._ Got it?" The Hero smiled confidently. _Come on, big guy, stay with me._

After a few seconds, Dorgan grinned and nodded. "Got it. Pfft, Shadow Link, who cares, right? He's three thousand years out of style." He stabbed a slice of Bullbo meat with his fork and downed it ferociously. "We'll stomp him like an aracha."

Sarubo hovered in, scanning the room, then bowed to Princess Zelda. "Your Highness, bzzt, I have been sent to inform you that Exalt Chrom and Princess Lucina, vrrm, will be arriving at Castle Hyrule in half an hour."

The four friends looked at each other in alarm. "This is rather sudden," Zelda replied evenly. "Did the Exalt offer any reason for the short notice of his visit?"

"No, vrrm," Sarubo said, shrugging as much as his lightning-field arms permitted, "though he is willing to wait for the royal family to be ready, bzzt." The robot turned to regard Link flatly. "Oh, and they request Master Shortpants be there as well."

Link sighed and put a hand on Dorgan's shoulder before the big Gerudo could stand. "I'll give you short pants, you flying malfunction!" Dorgan snarled all the same. Sarubo screeched in terror, retreating up and back with his arms wheeling through the air.

"You tell him, big guy!" Proxi added fervently, swirling higher above Link.

"Relax, Dorgan, it's just some weird error in Sarubo's system," the Hero insisted. After a moment, Dorgan huffed and settled back into his chair.

"Your Highness, bzzt," Sarubo rattled off, then flew up and out quickly enough to swirl the wind behind him.

Zelda sighed. "I'm sorry, Link, Dorgan. We've talked to Sarubo about this several times, and he always apologizes. Gondo's looked at his thought crystal at least three times. He can't help it."

"The Gerudo can fix him," Dorgan rumbled. "Just give me an axe and five minutes."

"Dorgan!" Orielle objected.

Link held up his hand. "Um, guys, I'm flattered and all, but we have half an hour to finish dinner and get ready for visiting royalty."

The four looked at one another, then attacked their plates with abandon. #Good one, Link,# Proxi quipped. #Look at 'em go!#

#Not a joke, Proxi. We really do have to hurry,# Link replied evenly, digging into his salad. Then he permitted himself an inward smile. #It is funny, though.# Proxi laughed through the bond.

With dinner demolished, it was off to guest quarters to change. Link gave his courier's riding garb a quick look, then shrugged and stripped, changing into the Hero's traditional tunic. He went to the room's full-length mirror and frowned. _My hair's never not a mess, and the pants just won't fit right._ He grabbed the side of one and flapped it. _They always end up looking baggy. The Hero of Time never had this problem._ Proxi laughed out loud this time, a sound like chimes. #Relax, Hero. You look great.#

#Thanks, Proxi.# He strode out, saw Zelda walk up in her royal gown, and froze. _Goddess._ She smiled gently at him and held out her arm. He took it and escorted her to court. He sent a bond check to Zelda, and she entered his mind. #Hey, Zel, where's Dorgan?#

#Mother thought it best if he wait.# She kept her expression serene as he strode with Zelda to her throne, bowing politely as she sat. Then he took a step back, watching from behind and to one side as the court prepared. #Dorgan didn't mind. At all.# It was an effort for Link to keep a straight face at that, but he managed. As the court settled into place, Zelda dissolved their connection. The bored Proxi dozed off as they waited, and the Hero hadn't the heart to disturb her.

Soon, Ylisse's Exalt strode in, looking serene and unshakeable. His armor gleamed like silver, and the legendary Fire Emblem itself served as his shield. The Exalt's only companion was a young woman in a regal dress of Ylissian blue, matching both Beorcs' hair. When the Exalt and his companion bent knee before the throne of Hyrule, the queen chuckled and bid them rise with a simple wave. As they did, she stood and held out her hand. "I have enough people kneeling before me, Exalt Chrom. It's good to see you again. It's been too long."

"The feeling is mutual, Queen Anju," Chrom replied, shaking her hand and smiling at last. "I wish this were purely a social call. Even so, I can remain a while."

Anju nodded, then smiled at the lovely young woman. "And is this Lucina, grown so quickly?" The princess nodded and curtsied. _That looks as much like a backstep stance as courtly posture,_ Link noted.

King Kafei laughed merrily. "I recall you and Zelda emerging from quite the muddy mess during your last visit, Your Highness. Didn't you swear to dress in autumn leaves before you would wear such 'impractical garb'?"

Princess Lucina shrugged, a hint of a blush glowing at the edge of her cheeks. "That was a long time ago, Your Majesty. As for the dress, well...I lost a bet," she replied wryly. Several courtiers chuckled, but Queen Anju merely raised an eyebrow. _She doesn't think it's a lie,_ Link decided, _but she suspects it's not the entire truth, either. What's going on?_

The Hero lost track of the next few pleasantries during his reverie, but his ears perked up when the queen nodded towards the rear. "Perhaps we can discuss your political situation in private, that we might enjoy the remainder of your stay without further issue?" she asked.

"I would be honored," Chrom agreed. Gaepora adjourned the court while the royals retreated to private chambers. Zelda rushed to Link's side, gripping his hand. _Whoa, what?_ the Hero wondered, but followed quickly enough that she wouldn't have to tow him along. The door closed behind them, leaving only the monarchs of Hyrule, the Exalt and princess of Ylisse, Zelda, and himself in the antechamber. _And the High Sheikah, in Shadow,_ he noted, _but best not to mention that._

"Now," Queen Anju continued, still polite but just slightly cooler, "why don't you tell me what's really going on, Chrom?"

"It's not a state matter," the Exalt insisted quickly. "This isn't about Cia or one of the rogue cults. It's...personal." Lucina looked down with uncertainty. The expression seemed foreign to her. "You remember Robin?"

Anju nodded, then turned to Link. "The Avatar," she explained, "of Grima."

After a beat, the Hero nodded back. "The Grimleal War is pretty much the focus of every recent history class I took, Your Majesty," he said with a shrug, then glanced curiously at the Exalt. "In spite of his strategic genius and heroic sacrifice, we don't know much about the Grandmaster. I take it that's not an accident, Your Majesty?"

Link was a bit surprised to find the Exalt looking him over carefully. Zelda gripped Link's hand a bit tighter, and slid a touch closer to him. "No," Chrom replied slowly. "Robin was special to us. He saved Ylisse, Valm, and eventually the world." The Exalt looked away then, out the window. "And I don't believe he's gone."

Queen Anju sighed. "Chrom, I know you don't want to accept it, but Robin died slaying Grima. It was monstrous and tragic, but it's over."

"Naga said that if our bond was strong enough, that Robin would come back," Chrom insisted, turning again to face the queen. "I _know_ it is. We just need to find him." He bowed toward the Hero. "And with your permission, my lord Hero, that is where you come in."

 _Oh Goddess, I'm "Lord Hero." Again._ Link suppressed a sigh. "Me?" he asked instead, raising an eyebrow. "I'd be honored to help you, Your Majesty, but I can't imagine how. With the legendary friendships you forged in the war, what could one stranger do?"

"Aunt Lissa and Sage Miriel," Lucina interjected, "believe that Robin's soul was his own, and in another life, he bore your face."

Link straightened in surprise. Zelda leaned forward, peering curiously at the Ylissean princess. "Reincarnation – wait, are you saying he might have been a wielder of the Four Sword?" she asked.

"Right," Chrom agreed, clasping his hands behind his back. "After the Hero's final victory over Vaati, Agahnim and Ganon, it is said that he quested to restore his three 'brothers' to life."

"It's true," Link replied, and both Beorcs lit up briefly before mastering themselves. "In his final adventure before becoming king, he sacrificed the Four Sword to bring them back."

"Then Robin was the Blue Hero," Lucina explained, "and we believe the bond you shared in that era can guide the ones we forged with him in this life." She took a step towards the Hero, and Link was astonished at the longing – and fear – he saw in the Ylissean. _I've never seen her afraid before. How strong_ are _her memories, anyway?_

"What are the dangers?" Zelda asked firmly. Link whirled to stare at her in astonishment. "Oh please, Link. I know you're going, but by Hylia, you _will_ know what you're getting into first."

For the first time since their arrival, Lucina smiled. "I understand completely, Zelda. However, you needn't worry for your Hero."

"Anything is possible, of course," Chrom added quickly, "but our kingdom has been at peace since Grima's death." Again, he looked out the window, hands behind his back. "Our real concern is for Hyrule. If your Ganon Cult is any sort of threat, they'll want to move while the legendary Hero of Time is gone. That's part of why I wanted to keep this quiet."

Several seconds passed, with Anju merely looking at Chrom, the High Queen unreadable. Even Kafei glanced sidelong at her, uncertain. Then Anju laughed merrily, dropping into her chair. "Goddess, Chrom! You almost had me worried for a few minutes!" Chrom turned and blinked at Anju, gaping slightly at her. "If those idiotic cultists had become so great a threat, I would have let you know by now." She waved absently at her shadow. "Luda is watching their movements closely. Right now, they have ambitions, the Phantom Hero, and little else."

Chrom raised an eyebrow. "The Hero's Shadow seems enough to mark them a threat."

"Of course," Anju admitted, "but not enough to deny you in this. Hyrule will not fall in the next day."

Zelda's eyes fell half-closed. Link resisted the urge to activate their psychic bond again. #She contacted her mom, right?# he asked Proxi instead.

#Hm? Wha?# Proxi stretched lazily under his hat. #Mmm. Yeah. Why – wait, what?# she blurted suddenly, fully awake in an instant. #Honestly, you doze off for five minutes and you wake up wing-deep in a quest.# She scanned through his memories quickly to catch up. #Oh. Thought it might be serious. Looks cool. And yeah, she did.# The fairy dropped back onto his scalp and pulled over a lock of hair like a blanket. #Wake me up again when we're in Ylisse, 'kay?#

"Of course," Queen Anju added, "the decision is the Hero's." Zelda promptly rolled her eyes, smiling knowingly at Link.

The Hero nodded immediately. "Will we need anything? Should we try to find Red and Violet?"

Chrom and Lucina shared a look unreadable even to Link's Sheikah training. "That would be welcome, of course," the Exalt replied slowly, "but the nature of his bond to us makes time of the essence. Lucina is once again the age she was when he first met her."

 _Oh. Oh!_ The longing and fear alike made perfect sense to Link almost instantly. #Yeah, looks like she's doing the Paradox Tango, like you did as the Hero of Time,# Proxi murmured, stirring beneath her lock.

#Then let's make sure it ends as well for her as it did for me,# Link insisted. He bowed to the Exalt, then his daughter. "Finding those souls hasn't been a priority. Now it is. I'll make the effort before we leave, but the Ocarina and I should be enough."

"Thank you," Lucina whispered, and Link's stomach churned. _Don't make promises you can't keep,_ the Hero told himself grimly. _Gods only know what resistance we'll face._

~ o ~ o ~ o ~

 _The Red Hero,_ Dorgan thought, his mind a world and lifetime away even as the most enormous loftwing he'd ever ridden soared over exotic Ylisse, Ordon shrinking to the north. _I was the Red Hero. Now that is more searing like it!_ He grinned. _Better than Groose, that's for sure. Pity we couldn't find Violet, but there's magic in threes. Red, Green, Blue. That'll work._

The Gerudo felt as though he could fly himself, no loftwing required. He practically danced along the deck, clapping Kagerin on the shoulder, then throwing Impa a jaunty two-fingered salute. Link's usually expressionless mother responded with a faint smile. _Best. Day. Ever!_

Elated as he was, even Dorgan couldn't ignore the presence of the multiple legends with them on Hyrule One – the famous Red Lion. Exalt Chrom and Princess Lissa were at the center of a knot of fabled heroes. _Lord Frederick the Wary. Khan Basilio of Ferox. Sir Sully, the Crimson Cavalier. Miriel the War Sage. Vaike the Wild Axe. Ricken, Dark Knight of Ylisstol._ Even Dorgan's eyes bulged at the sight of the green-haired woman in red, with ears any Hylian would be proud of. _Tiki, daughter of the Divine Dragon herself. Even among legends, she stands apart._

Their stop in Ylisstol had seemed unusually brief. _It shouldn't have surprised me. The Shepherds are legendary for their discipline. Still, we didn't even need to land, just hover while they boarded._ Practical thoughts couldn't stop Dorgan from considering the dragon princess, however, and what she might know. With diffidence that frustrated him, Dorgan shuffled over to Lady Tiki, and he cleared his throat. Tiki turned to him and smiled. "Yes, Red Hero?"

Dorgan almost jumped in place, but his pride helped him maintain control. "You honor me, my lady. Or, did you know the Hero of Destiny?"

Tiki shook her head. "I was honored to know the Hero of Time, but not his later incarnations." She glanced at the Hero, who was talking quietly with Lucina and Zelda. "He and Marth were close friends. In some ways, Link was the 'Avatar' of King Marth's time, though a very different one from Robin."

Dorgan nodded. "And did you know...Ganondorf, as well?"

At that, Tiki looked Dorgan over, clearly confused. "I never met the Great King of Evil," she explained. "I was a child by dragon standards then, and Marth would not risk me in that final battle." She looked out at the horizon, and Dorgan could almost feel the weight of millennia pressing against her. "I was so upset when Marth left to fight the demon hordes without me. The thought of losing him...it's silly, I suppose, in retrospect. He's five thousand years gone. Humans live such short lives, and Beorcs more than most." She clasped her hands, almost as if in prayer. "Yet that one century, when Marth and Zelda reigned as neighbors, was a time near unto paradise. Perhaps it was worth it."

"Of course," Dorgan said, biting back his disappointment, and bowed. "Please forgive me."

"There's nothing to forgive," Tiki replied gently, turning and smiling beatifically at Dorgan. "It's only natural for one of your tribe to be curious about your most infamous monarch." Her eyes narrowed just a hair, and she blinked once. "Especially a male, skilled in battle and magic. I see."

Dorgan flushed. _I am not Link, curse it,_ he thought fiercely. _I do not blush at the drop of a hat._ He waved her off. "It's okay, really." He grinned sheepishly. "I'm not even sure I want to know."

After a few seconds, Tiki nodded. "I understand. Admittedly, until you _are_ sure, I doubt I could know, regardless." She gestured at the airship's bow. "Instead, know only this. Robin was the son of the High Grimleal Validar, doomed to be the Heart of Grima. Only his mother Phoeni, a Hylian deceived by Validar, gave him the chance to be free of his terrible fate." She folded her arms. "He was forced to face a version of himself who surrendered to that doom. Rather than go down that monstrous path, he used his birthright against the Fell Dragon. Robin turned his pain into the salvation of us all." Tiki looked at Dorgan and smiled again, as gentle as Zelda at her kindest. "If you indeed once lived as someone who gave in to his doom, perhaps you can use that now, as a better man, to save those you love."

Looking into the distance, the rolling green fields of Ylisse sliding past beneath them, Dorgan tried to imagine the mysterious Grandmaster who'd saved the world. _Who is he?_ the Gerudo wondered. The answer brought a smile to his face. _Family, no matter who I was before the Five Swords War. We were Hero-brothers together once, and will become so again._ He again bowed to Tiki. "Thank you, Your Highness."

Then a massive arm thundered across Dorgan's shoulders, and he looked up – a rare event indeed, given the Gerudo's height – to see a titan of a Beorc, eyepatch double-strapped to his face, grinning like a madman. "You know our tale, and still fret over 'destiny' long past? Pah!" Mighty Khan Basilio shook Dorgan so fiercely he worried that they might roll the loftwing. "Seize this life, boy!" He released the Gerudo and looked him over. "Oh, and when you're ready, I could use a good champion. I hear you're quite the warrior!"

Dorgan looked Basilio over, admiring his armor, and grinned back. "Care to find out?" he asked, resting his hands on his hilts. "I'm something of a fan. I'm told the best way to prove that in Ferox is to test the skills of those you admire." He raised an eyebrow. "We Gerudo are much the same."

Basilio stared at Dorgan for several seconds, his good eye widening. Then he laughed. "Tell you what, boy, once Robin is whole and safe, I'll show you how to use the sharp end of those toys you're wearing."

The Red Lion rocked to a sudden halt. Zelda looked around wildly, then up at the pale golden light above. A magic double-circle of astrological symbols blossomed overhead, and undead drones rained down on them. Unlike any of Hyrule's undead, they had to be the Risen made infamous by the Grimleal War. Impa and Midona had already appeared at Zelda's sides, while Link was in front of them all, sword and shield raised, and Kagerin was at Midona's side, hands twitching in readiness. "Gods, not again!" Chrom gasped.

"Midona, Kagerin, stay topside," Zelda ordered. "Impa, with me. We have to get the Red Lion moving!"

Dorgan ignored the replies, hearing no orders for him. Instead, he began firing bursts of power at the Risen, throwing them back or blasting them to oblivion. Basilio charged the monsters, though his grim demeanor was in sharp contrast to his liveliness moments before. Link dashed toward the nearest Risen, slashing it to ribbons while blocking its every attack. "Pretty straightforward undead," he noted, dodging a few arrows.

"Now now," Shadow Link's mocking voice called down as he floated toward the main deck, "not all of us are the Hero, you know. Let us be civil, even to pathetic dogs."

"This must be some new form of 'civil' I've never seen before," Dorgan retorted, firing a beam of power at Shadow Link. The villain dropped below it, rolling as soon as he hit the deck.

Cackling laughter echoed above them, and Dorgan froze. When he looked up again, he wished he hadn't. Flying out of the rift, carrying twin scepters like blades of fire and ice, was Elemental Sorceress Dinrova herself. He snarled and drew his swords, crouching at the ready. "How delightful! It's a flying buffet of victims!" Dinrova laughed, swooping overhead and scouring the deck with flame and frost.

"The controls are frozen!" Zelda called from the hatch. "We'll try to get the ship moving again, steer away from the gate – the rest of you, try to disrupt it!"

Dorgan thrust his right sword into the air, and drew as much mana as he could channel through himself into it. A surging ball of fire and lightning formed above the blade. "How about blowing it up, will that work?" he quipped, the ineffable glory of wizard's magic surging through him.

"Nope!" Dinrova laughed, combining her twin beams into a single burst of Dark Fire. It struck the growing sphere of power, extinguishing it. "Fool boy, to think yourself a match for my power!" Two Risen attacked Dorgan while the sorceress gloated.

Easily cutting down both, the Gerudo warrior eyed Dinrova carefully. He considered a few responses, then discarded them all in favor of a simpler approach. Dorgan jumped, then flew, channeling his Loftwing Charm's power to aid his improvised flight magic. Dinrova stopped in mid-laugh, gasping as she realized that she was about to become the target of two greatswords. Conjuring genuine blades of fire and ice, she parried his vicious slashes, Dorgan's swords inches from her nose. "There's more than one way to skin a keese," he hissed.

The screech that was Dinrova's reply made Dorgan wince, while her swords pressed desperately against his. The flames around her right blade roared, blazing at Dorgan, while the ice of her left blade concentrated for solidity. _Scared her,_ Dorgan realized, _but that won't last long. I need to reach that gate._

A familiar battle cry drew the attention of both Gerudo, and as one they looked up to see Link plunging at the gateway, sword thrust down. His loftwing dove beside him. _Or I could keep her busy while Link does his thing,_ he annotated to himself, grinning. _That works too._

"No!" Dinrova shot back toward the gate, and Dorgan gave chase. Link's blade pierced the top of the gateway, and the perversion of cosmic principle rang with an echo of the Hero's purity. "He lacks the true Power to Repel Evil, we can still stop him!" Dorgan kept after Dinrova, but couldn't help keeping half an eye on his friend, the glory of the Hero's soul enough to carry an echo of that same Power.

"Yes, a pity that for _some reason_ I don't have a loftwing!" Shadow Link roared back, parrying both Frederick and Lucina. "Flee back through the gate, witch, before your incompetence does more than inconvenience us!"

"Too late," Dorgan quipped, racing towards Dinrova. She snarled and spun, fire and ice slashing out in every direction. Dorgan was forced to cast Nayru's Love, taking the pounding rather than trying to dodge the storm of power.

"This is not incompetence!" Dinrova flew toward the gate, taking position in front of the opening as more Risen fell out. "We can still overwhelm them as long as they don't regain control of the–" The sorceress stopped, staring in obvious frustration, as the Red Lion banked away from the portal. "Zelda," she hissed. "Of course it was Zelda." She watched Dorgan fly towards her, each wary of the other, but her gaze slid up to where Link's sword was still buried in the top of the gate, causing the whole structure to waver and crack. "Then again, the wise woman adapts." The Risen stopped coming out of the portal as Dinrova slid into it. "Keep the pawns, Guard dog," the sorceress laughed. "We'll take the knight!" She backed into the gateway, and the Cult's forces followed, vanishing.

The gateway vanished with them. Link immediately began to plunge earthward, the Red Lion having already flown out from under him. Dorgan gasped and turned to fly after him, but to the Gerudo hero's amazement, Link calmly whistled. His Loftwing Charm flew from his pouch, took form behind him, then flew under him. The Hero mounted mid-fall as if he'd been doing it his whole life.

Dorgan laughed and mimicked the Hero's stunt, releasing the improvised spell and calling his own loftwing. His saddle landing was rougher than he expected given the ease of Link's, but in a handful of seconds they were both back on the airship.

"Gods!" Exalt Chrom cut down his Risen foe, then rushed to the boys' side. "Are you two all right?"

Dorgan chuckled wryly as he dismounted. "Yeah, except for that last landing." He grunted when his boots hit the deck, then called his loftwing back to its Charm form. "You'd think I of all people would know that just because the Hero did something, doesn't mean someone else can." Link ducked his head sheepishly.

Zelda peered out from the cockpit. "Things are under control here. Someone was using mind over matter to freeze the controls." She hung from the eye-shaped opening by one arm and looked back in. "It worries me that the energies didn't feel like Dinvrova, but whoever or whatever it was, left with her."

"Well, what matters is, we put down the Risen and drove off the cultists," Chrom insisted, sheathing Falchion. "They're clearly growing bolder, though." He folded his arms and looked out onto the rolling fields ahead of them as they resumed course. "If they've attacked inside Ylisse before, word of it never reached me."

"Okay," Dorgan rumbled, striding towards the royals grumpily, "am I the only person who's worried about Dinrova controlling Grima's monsters? It's bad enough she's got Ganon's!"

Tiki shook her head. "It is only natural. As terrible as the Fell Dragons are, they are but usurpers, fallen members of my people using their power to claim the place of the lost Demon King." She held up one hand to indicate where the portal had been. "With Grima no more, Hyrule's lords of evil seek to restore their rightful ruler."

Princess Zelda pushed herself out of the cockpit and walked towards the Gerudo and dragon heroine. "They would need the entire Triforce for that," she insisted, brushing some Risen ash off her arm. "Claiming Hyrule is no longer an avenue to the Golden Power." She shook her head in frustration. "Madness, all of it. The Hero of Destiny slew Ganon for good and all, healing the Realms Sacred and Mortal alike."

There was silence for several seconds, Zelda herself looking less than reassured by her own speech. "Phantom Ganon," Link muttered, his voice barely above a whisper. "Navi called him 'an evil ghost.' Does that mean something?" The Hero held his head, grimacing. "Ow. How did I remember that, and why does it hurt?"

"That's what happens when you strain an unused muscle," Dorgan quipped.

"Then your head should _always_ hurt," Link retorted, half-glaring at Dorgan, one eye squinting, before the Gerudo's grin infected the Hero.

Zelda shook her head, but couldn't entirely hide a smile. "Boys, behave." The smile vanished, and she glanced at Link, looking him over carefully. "That was from your life as the Hero of Time. Given the unique temporal magic involved in that era, I suspect what you're feeling is similar to double vision."

Dorgan looked from Zelda to Link, jaw tightening, but Link simply nodded. "Mmm. Good description. That helps."

"It might also be our proximity to our destination," the Ylissean sage Miriel explained. "Time magic played a major role in the Avatar's career, and we are almost to the field in which Exalt Chrom and Princess Lissa first met him." She pushed her glasses into place with one finger, then pointed down. "Below and ahead, approximately one thousand feet and closing."

Zelda nodded to the sage and returned to the cockpit to give landing orders. Dorgan walked over to Link, who was still pressing fingers to his forehead. "Seriously, Link, how are you holding up?" Dorgan asked, one hand on the Hero's shoulder. "I know you're pretty much fearless, but there's brave and there's stupid, yeah?"

"Courage isn't being without fear," Link whispered, shaking his head and smoothing his tunic. "It's overcoming fear." He looked up, and Dorgan could feel the Hylian force the pain and disorientation away. "And pushing through when others need you is never stupid."

"Just remember, 'one cannot pour from an empty cup.' You're the Hero, not the Goddess." Dorgan kept his hand on Link's shoulder, helping steady the Hero.

Link sighed, but didn't object to the assistance. "Another Gerudo saying?" he asked, one eyebrow raised. Dorgan's grin broadened.

The Red Lion settled onto the field with a gentle thump. "We're here," Chrom said, waving them towards the ramp extending from the airship's beak. _We noticed,_ Dorgan thought dryly, but kept the comment to himself when he saw the tightness around the Exalt's eyes. _It's just nerves._ Dorgan's eyes slid over to his best friend, who was walking with careful, even paces. _I'd be just as messed up if it were Link. We're probably only getting one shot at this._

The Ocarina of Time shone a brilliant blue in the morning sun. It was a beautiful day, with barely a cloud in the sky, the breeze gentle and pleasant, the grass soft, the land rich. Link held the flute at the ready, as if prepared to quick-draw notes. To Dorgan's surprise, Zelda summoned a harp of gold, enchanted with subtle magic that he could nevertheless feel had a power to rival the ocarina's. _I thought she didn't like that thing,_ he mused, _because of her mom always pushing her to play that instead of the Ocarina. Huh._

"So," Chrom asked, hands on his hips and flashing a smile that Dorgan thought was clearly forced, "are we ready?"

"Father, it's starting," Lucina insisted desperately. "It's almost time."

Link began by playing five notes. Zelda and Dorgan looked at the Hero in surprise, but the Ylisseans all smiled to varying degrees. _The Fire Emblem March? Their anthem?_ However, Zelda immediately smiled as well, joining him after the first five notes, and the two played together in perfect time. Even without using True Sight, Dorgan could feel the magic of the song rippling around them. The Fire Emblem itself began to glow, and Chrom stared at it in awe. When Dorgan called upon his wizard's True Sight, he couldn't help but share that awe. A vibrant river of color surged around the two, and when Dorgan brushed his fingers against it, the light felt like fluid iron. It carried the scent of good leather and the tang of steel. _Like a march for heroes, not just soldiers,_ Dorgan thought. _Warriors of life, not death._

Then Zelda shifted over to the Song of Time, and Link immediately followed her lead. The magical echoes changed immediately, and the heroes of the Grimleal War looked around them in surprise and awe. "Lord Ike?" Exalt Chrom whispered, staring at a wispy shimmer of time before him. Dorgan's eyes widened as, to his right, he saw a Hero in red, grown broad and crimson-haired to match his garb. Then to his left, the flame-haired Groose, his arrogant smirk turned into a wry, self-effacing smile, still stroking the crest atop his head.

But in between...

Dorgan stared, frozen in horror, at twin Kings of Evil. _No, that was the same life,_ he thought, some part of him calm from shock. One was a ragged-haired Gerudo in the battle garb of his people, long-nosed as Gerudo once were, his skin tinged green from the Dark Fire, a cruel and confident smile hinting at conquest already won in his mind. The other was more refined in dress, an intricate golden crown keeping his hair neat and orderly, heavy black armor marred by a hole through the breastplate. His nose was blunt, as if someone had taken a hammer to it. _A side effect of his captivity, or a rejection of his past?_ Dorgan wondered distantly, not knowing the answer even with both faces before him. Those faces were separated by a thousand years sealed in an alien realm, transformed, but not dying, not returning to the Wheel to be cleansed. _Arrogant. Merciless. Evil. Ganondorf,_ he thought bleakly, _from the Imprisoning War and Twilight War eras. Me. Gods, help me._

Then, light and life exploded through the world, so pure and clean that even Dorgan's horror burned away in its beauty. Threads of unity, literal bonds of fellowship, shone in the True Sight, connecting the heroes of the Fire Emblem. They surged into a nothing in the field before them, turning that nothing into _something._ Older, thinner threads wove back out of the old/new something, to Link, then Dorgan, and Kagerin after him. _And that's four,_ Dorgan realized, catching a quick glimpse of the Violet Hero fighting one of their Shadow counterparts, three millennia past.

Then a body appeared in the nothing-turned-something, surprising the Gerudo wizard by forming from the outside in. A blue hooded longcoat with gold trim coalesced first, followed by boots and clothes, then hands and face. The Sight let him watch sinew, blood and bone take form, and at the last, the heart began to beat as the body gently sank to the ground.

Chrom and Lissa rushed up to the reborn Blue Hero, and Lucina whispered, "Robin," as the siblings began to debate what to do with him.

Then Robin stirred, and Dorgan dismissed the True Sight, feeling like an intruder. Lissa said something he didn't quite catch. Then Exalt Chrom added, "There are better places to take a nap than on the ground, you know. Give me your hand." The Blue Hero reached up, and gasped at whatever he saw as he took the offered help. "Welcome back," Chrom said warmly, their hands still clasped. "It's over now."

Then, in a rush, the small army of legendary heroes stampeded to the Avatar's side, cheering, hugging him and each other, and crying. Khan Basilio wept openly, hugging a startled, broad-shouldered knight. _Oh, yeah, Kellam the Silent,_ Dorgan realized. _Where did he come from?_

Then the entire group parted as if they'd planned it that way, and Lucina, in her flowing blue dress (only slightly torn at the hem, where she'd cut it away during the fight), strode toward Robin. Her face was a calm mask. "Um. Hi." Robin's smile twitched. _Gods. He was in love with the other Lucina._ Dorgan blinked. _Wait, Link said their timeline didn't split the way the Imprisoning War Era did, right? That would mean..._ Lucina kept walking towards the Grandmaster Tactician. "I'm Robin. You don't know me, but we were friends. Sort of. It's complicated."

Lucina walked right up to Robin, gently placed her hands on his cheeks, and kissed him. The Fire Emblem heroes cheered, with the exception of Exalt Chrom, and even he smiled. "We brought you back," the princess explained, Robin standing there with glazed eyes and a slackened jaw, "at the exact moment of my first life when our war ended. I disappeared with you. I've returned with you. Now, we're both whole again." Robin did the only sensible thing and kissed her back.

Link and Zelda looked at each other, smiled, and backed away from the Ylisseans. The Hero turned to Kagerin, while Zelda walked over to Dorgan. "Are you all right?" she asked the Gerudo.

Dorgan nodded. "Yeah. That was just a rush, you know?" Inside, his stomach churned. _I'll tell her later,_ he told himself. Zelda merely nodded.

Lucina led Robin by the hand through the two lines of heroes, the still-young strategist looking disoriented, though the Avatar was quickly regaining his bearings. Once they were clear of their friends, the mass of Shepherds moved to follow them, but everyone stopped when Robin froze again. He stared at Link, then turned to look at Zelda. His eyes narrowed a hair when they landed on Dorgan. _Din sear it,_ the Gerudo thought nervously, but Zelda held up a hand to Robin. "We're all friends," she insisted, walking towards him. Link was immediately with her, half a step behind and to the side. "Greetings, Grandmaster. We are your neighbors. You would probably know of my parents, at least, Anju Davnesi and Kafei Harakin, High Queen and King of Hyrule."

Robin broke into a broad, shy smile. "Everyone knows who you are, Your Highness, no matter the era." He bowed to an astonished Zelda, then the Hero. "Hero Link. Princess Zelda. My name's Robin. I'm a fan."

"An honor, Grandmaster Robin," the Hylian princess insisted, bowing back. The Blue Hero blushed. "Your exploits are legend throughout the world, even today."

"You're the Hero Eternal and the Princess of Destiny." Robin noted politely, though he couldn't help a raised eyebrow. "What am I, compared to that?"

"Master Robin. You've given the world so much more than you know." Zelda took his free hand in both of hers and smiled back at him. "Trust me, you will _never_ be forgotten."

~ o ~ o ~ o ~

Link shot towards Quill Tower, body low against Epona's back. The wind whipped around him, Castle City a blur below. #What beetle flew up Decole's flank, anyway?# Proxi muttered mutinously.

#I don't know,# Link replied, eyes fixed on the approaching building. #Considering how quiet things have been since we brought Lord Robin back, I'm not sure I want to.#

Proxi huffed emphatically enough to make his hat twitch. #It's been all of three days, Link. Your boss is a jerk, just accept it. Or, you know, change jobs.#

#My final Sheikah test is next week. We'll see after that.# To Link's relief, that mollified his partner, so he soared over the tower, then brought Epona down to land on the roof. Decole was already there, grimacing at the unseasonably cold breeze and holding a single cylinder. "Sir," Link said simply, offering a formal bow.

"Hmmph." Decole thrust the scroll case at Link. "No time for pleasantries, boy, stand up straight." Link obeyed. "High Queen Anju wants this delivered to Ylisse as soon as possible, and warp magic is a last resort." He looked the Hero up and down as Link took the message. "We have our issues, but there's no denying that you're our best pilot, even if half the credit belongs to your Loftwing Charm."

"Epona, sir," Link clarified, putting the scroll in his pouch.

Decole rolled his eyes. "Goddess, spare me." He waved Link off. "You're supposed to be my fastest and most reliable. Go prove it." Link nodded, leaped back on to Epona, and headed south. For over an hour, they flew in silence, the Hero savoring the joy of flight.

#What do you suppose is so important?# Proxi asked at last, flying out to circle Link's pouch. #They just talked three days ago. What's changed?#

Link's grip tightened on Epona's control ring. #Remember what I said about Hyrule not sending Ylisse military support during the Grimleal War? If the Queen is asking Chrom for their help against the Ganon Cult, the Exalt is going to face a lot of pressure to turn her down.#

He flared his Sheikah Eye briefly. The skies ahead were quiet, and only a small knot of activity marred the countryside below. It was well in the distance, close to the border with Ylisse. _I'll take a closer look when we get there._

#Oh,# Proxi replied, as subdued as she ever sounded. #That sounds like it's going to be rough.#

For a while, the flight remained uneventful. Then they got to the knot of trouble near the border, and Link's heart pounded like Bongo Bongo. Cia was down there, with a small group of soldiers, fighting off a mass of Bokoblins led by what looked like a dozen assorted leaders. Lizalfos, Stalfos and at least three Moblins pushed the force forward. The twisted wreck of an airship blocked the Hylians' retreat. _Oh, Goddess._ He looked at his pouch, then at the battle below. _Nayru, guide me._

Link took out the Ocarina of Time and played the Fire Emblem March. A portal opened by his side, moving with the Hero. Inside Ylisstol, the other end of the gate was still, opening in front of a shocked Exalt and Queen. "Milord Hero?" Chrom asked, stepping forward. Sumia joined him, and Robin rushed from beside Chrom's throne to follow them.

Quickly, the Hero reached into his pouch. He grabbed the case without letting go of the ocarina. _I don't dare, not with possible demon magic involved._ In a smooth motion, he thrust the cylinder through the gate. "Urgent message from Queen Anju, Your Majesty."

Chrom took it immediately, all the while staring in disbelief as he watched Link rip through the sky. "Why this mad risk, Link?"

"Because innocent people are under attack below me," Link explained, eyes fixed on the battle ahead, "but I was ordered to get that message to you, no matter what."

"Be careful, Link," Robin cut in quickly. "This couldn't smell of trap any more strongly."

The Hero nodded. "Agreed, but trap or no, several soldiers are fighting for their lives down there." He shrugged. "Lady Cia, too."

"I have your message," Chrom insisted, holding it up for emphasis. "Go. Go!"

Link thrust the flute into his pouch, and the gateway disappeared. Diving like a hawk, he and Epona raced towards the battle. At the last instant, Epona transformed into her horse shape, then trampled several Bokoblins as a braking maneuver. Behind the Hero, the soldiers cheered, and he heard them use several spin attacks. The enemy charge seemed broken.

 _Good thing, too,_ Link thought grimly, looking at the mass of foes coming straight at him. _Yep. Trap._ All dozen or so larger Ganon-spawn surrounded him and marched in his direction, along with about half of the surviving Bokoblins. He charged at one of the Stalfos, slashing at him, then turned quickly and threw a bomb at the damaged skeleton. It shattered in the explosion, though one of the Moblins managed to unseat the Hero with a spear-blow to his shield.

#Link, call for help!# Proxi cried.

#Cia must have, already,# Link replied calmly. #Target that Moblin.# Proxi obeyed, though she radiated reluctance, and Link began the slow, careful process of bringing down an entire platoon of monsters.

Focusing on the Moblin in front of him at first, he blocked attacks from his other foes when he could and slashed around the Moblin's enormous shield. A few Bokoblins dared to get close, and he took them all out with a spin attack. It bounced off the Moblin's defense. _That thing's like a wall._ Link's eyes widened, and he smiled absently. _Like a wall. Of course._ He charged at the Moblin, who planted his shield, readied his spear, and waited.

Instead of attacking, however, Link ran _up_ the shield using a Sheikah climbing trick, then vaulted over the mountainous beast. Inspiration struck, and Link used a vertical spin attack, catching the Moblin by surprise long enough to hit it again with a more traditional spin. When the Moblin fell over, Link slashed at it until it vanished in Dark Fire.

His other enemies approached more slowly. The Stalfos, in particular, eyed him with dark cunning, or at least as much as a skull could eye anyone. Link put them down one at a time, cautiously, methodically. After his third enemy fell, he took a serious blow to the ribs. A spear pierced Link's arm immediately after he felled the second Moblin. The remaining Bokoblins rushed him in a mass, and he took a few shots to the hips and legs before banishing them. He drank his first potion and faced the remaining seven Ganon-spawn, trying to circle them so they couldn't rush him in a group.

That was when the soldiers charged to his aid, attacking the larger beasts to keep them busy. _Goddess! Brave, but –_ Link grimaced when a Lizalfos breathed fire on one of them, and the man screamed. The Hero rushed in, tore the Lizalfos apart, and threw the burned soldier's partner his other potion. The last Moblin used the Hero's distraction to slam into him, and Link went flying.

Monsters fell on him in a mass, and Link suffered several unpleasant injuries before standing and driving them all back with another spin attack. Even from above the Moblin, Proxi's fear for him roared through their bond. Link ignored it, shoving it away in the same place he kept his own, and charged before they could harm any more defenders of Hyrule.

The remaining soldiers were more cautious in their aid to the Hero the second time. They stayed back, using their own spears and shields to harry the creatures. A few used Light crossbows to pelt the ones far enough away from Link that there was no risk of hitting him. The battle lasted a few more minutes, but once the last Moblin vanished in Dark Fire, the battle turned into a merely unpleasant chore.

Once the final Stalfos was burning away in the evil flame, Link sat heavily on the ground. #Gods! Link, are you all right?#

#I will be,# he insisted. #Nothing that won't heal with the right magic or potion.# He grimaced and held his gashed side. #Just at this moment, ow.#

Cia strode over to him, and for the first time since he'd met her, she looked sympathetic. The noblewoman kneeled by his side, looking over his wounds. "Hylia have mercy. You're a mess, my Lord Hero."

He smiled at her. "Comes with the job. No matter. I delivered my message, and you're all safe."

At that, Cia nodded, looking distracted for a moment. Then she turned to face him again, eyes alight. Her smile was without malice, another first for Link. "You rescued us." She stroked his cheek. "I must return this kindness, this courage."

Link felt tired suddenly. "It's all right. Wait." He yawned. "Lady Cia, I must return to...my duties." He swayed in place.

"You are badly injured, and my magics are considerable. Rest, my Hero," she insisted, redoubling her enchantment. "I will tend your wounds." Link sensed some small concern and mistrust toward Cia from Proxi, but it didn't seem to matter. _Just a short rest. Help is on its way. Job's done._

The world went dark.

~ o ~ o ~ o ~

_Link. Wake up._

The Hero winced, struggling feebly. _Tired. Need to rest,_ he thought.

 _Link, get up!_ The voice was part of him, but not his own.

Link tried to move, but something held him down. Light and Shadow alike seemed distant, and neither his knightly training nor the Sheikah Arts obeyed him. Some part of him didn't want to care. _Not again,_ his own voice groaned, but it echoed from deep within, lifetimes of war and blood making his soul weary beyond measure.

 _Hey, c'mon!_ The other voice was frightened, desperate.

 _Not for herself. For me._ Link fought off the weariness, both emotional and physical, and opened his eyes.

Cia's parlor hadn't changed much since Dorgan had talked him and Zelda into sneaking into the mansion. There were a few new Light Charms, all of them the latest Alon innovations, illuminating the room. The Eye of Truth told him little more, save that his wounds were dressed – and he was bound, which he hoped was an unfortunate side effect – in strips of Shadow. _That much I could tell with my own eyes,_ he noted wearily. Mystical senses reached out, and he saw the main hall from high above. #Proxi?#

#Link! Thank Hylia!# His vision of the hall blurred wildly as Proxi bounced furiously inside a bottle. #Are you all right?#

#I'm still tired, but my wounds appear to be healed,# he replied, looking himself over as best he could, #or at least bandaged.# Again, he shifted carefully, noting the wide bands across his torso and waist pinning his arms, smaller strips welding his legs together where he'd been slashed. #I can't really move, but that could be to prevent me from reopening anything.#

#Yeah, like a door,# Proxi retorted furiously. #Why are you in a sitting room instead of a hospital room? Why am I in a searing bottle? Where's your searing tunic?#

Link shifted a little, allowing him to prop his head up a bit. #My tunic was probably in ruins, Proxi. The rest...# He grimaced, mouth tightening. #How did you end up in a bottle?#

#I don't know!# the fairy wailed. #I passed out when you did, and I woke up in here! Cia said it was to heal me, but I'm fine!# Again, she slammed into the walls of her enchanted-glass prison, to no effect. The bottle was braced against something, though neither Hero nor fairy could tell what. #This takes ingratitude to a whole new level.# A wave of cold terror rippled through Proxi, enough to send shivers down Link's spine. #Unless she set the trap. Oh, Goddess, she's a Ganon Cultist!#

#Whoa, slow down, Proxi,# Link replied, trying to keep either of them from panicking. #We don't know that. For that matter, if she's a cultist, why are we in her mansion instead of the Wasteland to be sacrificed?# Proxi's fear receded somewhat. #That's better. Now, let's see if we can find out what's going on.# He looked around. #Okay, I'm in one of Cia's parlors, but I'm on a hospital gurney. The bandages are anchored to its sides. Maybe I was thrashing. Give me a minute.# Again, he tried to shift to sit up, but couldn't move any more than he already had. "Hey? Hello!"

There was a whuff of displaced air outside, and Lady Cia rushed in. "Goddess be praised, you're awake," she breathed, all but flying to his side. Violet eyes flickered across him with concern, and she placed one hand delicately on his chest. "You've been unconscious most of the day. Does it still hurt?"

Link released a relieved breath. "No, my lady. I'm fine." He wriggled. "You can undo these now."

Cia's hand leaped off the Hero as though he were a hot stove. "I can't," she whispered. "After the injuries you took, rescuing _me,_ I just can't." She wrung her hands. The Hero stared in disbelief. "All my magic and power, and they overwhelmed my defenses like waves over a sand castle." She leaned on the gurney's railing, staring with implacable intensity into Link's eyes. "I have to see you safe, healed, my lord Hero. Please understand."

"For now, then," Link said slowly, trying not to struggle. Cia sagged in relief. "However, my fairy companion Proxi has been bottled. She's unharmed, so I'd appreciate it if you released her."

The transformation dispelled any relief Link might have felt. Lady Cia's face became a mask of fury. "I was trying to heal you both," she hissed, "and the moment she awoke, your _companion_ went berserk! She accused me of the most horrid things, then tried to wield the bottle I used to mend her with as a bludgeon!"

#That's crazy!# Proxi retorted wildly. #Yeah, I kind of lost it, but I can't do more than rattle this thing!#

"Whoa, okay, both of you please calm down," Link said quickly, trying to sit up again. It was useless. _Even Sheikah Arts are powerless against this sort of Shadow magic._ Cia froze, looking at him with concern. "It sounds like there was a misunderstanding. Proxi just panicked." He shrugged. "Fairies take captivity worse than even humans. I know you meant well, but I'm sure that if you let her out, we'll be fine."

Cia folded her arms, almost pouting. "You bottled fairies all the time in your adventures."

 _Oh, Farore,_ Link thought with a sigh. "In every life, I've a bond with the fairy folk. It often changes, but the basic connection remains. They generously consent to protect me. Sometimes, that includes traveling with me in bottles."

Lady Cia stared at him for several seconds, then looked away. "I'm sorry. I – soon. Everything will be clear. For now, rest." She leaned over, stroking Link's hair. And then she kissed him.

The Hero tried to gasp, but her lips pressed inescapably against his. Eyes wide, he tried to slide out, but could barely move. Then she pulled away, eyes flickering and teeth almost gnashing. "You could show a little more gratitude yourself, you know," Cia whispered. Before Link could respond, another band of Shadow sealed his mouth. _Goddess!_ he thought wildly, watching the noblewoman stalk out of the parlor and close the door. Proxi went quietly berserk in her bottle.

"Goddess, what is _happening_ to me?" Cia breathed. The Hero strained to hear her.

A strange, dark cackle echoed next to Link's captor. "You're obsessed. It's not the first time, you know."

"Silence, creature – no, wait," Cia snarled, "what are you talking about? Do you know why I _want_ him so badly?" Link swallowed.

"It is your nature," the other voice replied, chuckling with sadistic menace again. "Only the object of your need has changed."

"Either explain yourself or begone, wizard," she ordered. The other voice laughed again, fading away. There was a bang against the door, then footsteps walking away.

_Hylia, help me. Please, help me._

~ o ~ o ~ o ~

_Help me...please, help me..._

Zelda's head whipped up. "Link?" she whispered, looking around.

The princess' office was comparatively modest, given her position as only child and heir to the High Queen. She had a large desk, a small sitting room to meet with advisors, and a respectable Charm bank for various basic enchantments. It was empty, and a quick magical scan told her no one had attempted a Sending to her.

She passed her hand over the summoning circle on her desk, and her Wind Charm appeared. "Link Karikan," she intoned. Nothing. _Goddess._ "Dorgan Bahdo," she said firmly.

The Gerudo's head appeared above the Charm. "Wha – oh, hey, Zelda." He zoomed the image out to wave. "What's up?"

"Have you heard from Link recently?" Zelda asked, drumming her fingers on the desk. Purple wood trimmed with gold, it had a variety of useful enchantments, but none helped her find any sign of the Hero. "I had a feeling, and when I tried contacting him, the Charm didn't even respond."

Dorgan looked to the side, and his eyes narrowed. "That jer – I mean, Minister Decole sent him on a rush mission to Ylisse, but that was this morning. He should be done by now. Do you want me to get in touch with him?"

"Please, try," Zelda agreed, grateful. "I'll get Impa. Can you meet us in Castle Hyrule's high balcony?"

"I'll be there with bells on," he quipped, then looked to the side. "Lana wants to help too," Dorgan added, raising an eyebrow at the off-screen sorceress.

"Thank you. We'll meet there." Dorgan disappeared, Zelda conjured her basic wizardry dress, and strode out. "Impa."

Her protector appeared in a _whuff_ of Shadow magic. "Your Highness. You seem troubled."

"I had, well, not a premonition, but an awareness." Her eyes tightened, and she grasped at the air. Her saber, with sheath and belt, appeared in her hand, and she buckled it on. "It was Link's voice, calling for help."

Impa's reaction was almost imperceptible, even to magical senses. A slight narrowing of the eyes, one hand twitching to make a fist before suppressing the reaction. "He was delivering a message for your mother. Do you believe he ran into trouble?"

"Yes," Zelda replied, but then she shook her head. "Not the sort of trouble we'd expect, though. Something about this whole situation feels wrong."

"When you tried to call him," Impa asked, "how did the Charm respond?"

Zelda desperately didn't want to answer the Sheikah. There was no way she couldn't. "There was no response." Impa said nothing. "Dorgan should have something for us when we reach the high balcony." Her bodyguard nodded.

The flight was simple enough. The wait was torturous. Zelda tried not to pace, failed, drew her sword, examined it, and re-sheathed it before Dorgan and Lana arrive. Impa simply sat cross-legged on the floor. When the two arrived on Dorgan's loftwing, their somber expressions nearly stopped her heart. "Dorgan, what's wrong?"

The Gerudo didn't say anything until he landed, his Loftwing Charm vanishing into his pouch. "Link disappeared near the border," he said at last. "Lady Cia was ambushed out there. Proxi called it in, said that they were going in to help. Since then, nothing."

Zelda's eyes widened, and Din's Fire flickered around her hand. "Do we know what happened to Cia, or her people?"

"She's back in Hyrule," Lana added sadly, looking away from the princess. "She hasn't contacted the government, though." The young mage shook her head fiercely. "It doesn't make any sense! Aunt Cia's done some awful things, but she's no Ganon Cultist!"

"Well," Impa said, and both Dorgan and Lana were startled as the Sheikah calmly stood, "there's only one thing to do." She smiled thinly at the Gerudo. "It looks like you're going back to the Lady's mansion, Dorgan. Try not to make things worse this time."

Dorgan took a step forward, fist shaking. "This has nothing to do with that! Cia never found out, and besides, Link only went to protect us!"

"Be calm, Dorgan," Impa continued evenly. She nodded to Zelda, who called forth her own loftwing again. "You were punished for your error. It is done. If we are to learn the truth, however, we cannot go in with assumptions. Cia might be an innocent victim in all this, or she could indeed be a Ganon Cultist," the Sheikah continued, holding a hand up to stop Lana before she could object, "or anything in between. Only one thing is certain: our investigation begins with her." She stepped into Zelda's shadow. "Let us begin." The Sheikah sank into the darkness behind the princess, and disappeared.

"Let's fly," Zelda commanded, and the others obeyed. The princess mounted and shot through the air like a rocket, Dorgan and Lana struggling to keep pace. _Gods. Calm. Calm. Fear and desperation will avail us nothing._ Her grip tightened on her loftwing's golden control ring. _But if that sow has done anything to my Hero, I will cast her into the Demon Realm myself!_

The flight to Cia's sprawling manor was mercifully brief. They landed, Dorgan and Lana flanking Zelda. She strode implacably up the stairs and all but pounded on the large double doors. New carvings, one of the Hero of Time, another of the Hero of Light, adorned them. "Crown Princess Zelda to see Lady Cia," she demanded, her voice less calm than she'd hoped. _When did Cia become a fan?_ the princess wondered, allowing a thread of psychic awareness trickle out.

She was shocked when the flicker of Sight was nearly pulled into the mansion. _Something beckoning me?_ Zelda wondered, then froze, body and mind alike, at the image of Cia striding through her halls talking to a monster.

There was no other way to describe it. A ghost with a single glowing red eye and twig-like clawed hands was otherwise entirely obscured by its purple, hooded robe. A massive ruby ring glinted on one spindly finger. "You will remain with the patient, Wizro, and you will _not harm him,_ is that clear?" Cia demanded.

The horror's eye turned into a mouth filled with uneven, brownish teeth. It laughed mockingly. "Patient? Prisoner, you mean." Wizro spun almost merrily, never losing pace with the Hylian noblewoman. "There are those who would give you kingdoms for him. Empires!"

"I am no Ganon Cultist!" Cia shrieked, and she made a fist. Wizro's smile became a rictus of fear, and he faded, falling to the ground. "You are mine, you ridiculous phantom, and you will obey! Keep him concealed while I think of something."

"So how is he not a prisoner?" Wizro snarled.

Cia stopped and looked away, then unclenched her fist. Wizro floated back into place. "He is healing," she whispered. "It is...awkward, that's all. The princess wouldn't understand."

"The fairy certainly doesn't," Wizro cackled.

"GO!" Cia roared, pointing down a hall. Wizro continued to laugh as he went, and Cia strode toward the main hall.

Zelda, realizing how little time she had, followed the phantom. It looked up at a bottled Proxi and smiled cruelly at her. The princess shuddered, and forced herself not to blow the doors in. "Zel?" Dorgan whispered.

"Just a moment," Zelda whispered back. Wizro went into Cia's most private parlor, and there was Link, bound and gagged on a stretcher. A dark memory bubbled up from millennia past, of being trapped almost identically by a Shadow of evil. Wizro leered at the Hero, who glared back defiantly. It laughed again, then turned and wove Dark Fire into the parlor door.

Zelda was thrown back into herself, reeling from the sudden ejection, just as Lady Cia opened the door. "Your Highness," Cia said, her formal response marred by the slightest of quavers. "And my niece," she added, smiling just slightly. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Link disappeared trying to rescue you," Zelda replied flatly. "I don't know if you were really in danger, but I _do_ know he and Proxi are here, and that you haven't given them a choice in the matter." Lana gasped, hands flying to her mouth in horror. Dorgan snarled in fury and summoned twin balls of Din's Fire to his hands. Cia turned deathly pale. "If the Hero is willing to forgive you, it is remotely possible that you might not be imprisoned for this. Assuming you release him. _NOW."_

A panicked look crossed Cia's face as she slammed the door. Zelda's clairvoyance didn't penetrate the threshold a second time, but she didn't need it to hear the soon-to-be-former member of Parliament running down a hall. "Dorgan," she rasped.

With a feral howl, Dorgan blasted the doors to splinters. Impa leaped from Zelda's shadow, Sheikah calm shattered. "Where is my _son?!"_ she howled, racing after the sound of Cia's footsteps. Dorgan ran after Impa.

A crimson form slammed into the Gerudo, and Volga laughed as he summoned his spear. "You are not the Hero," he intoned, flowing into a ready stance, "but you are worthy all the same."

"I'll show you worthy," Dorgan snarled, drawing his swords. Volga attacked, Dorgan parried and riposted, and their deadly dance began.

"Do you know where the Hero is, Your Highness?" Lana asked, watching Zelda's back with her Deku Spear.

"I believe so," Zelda said, drawing her sword and waving for Lana to follow. "Impa should be able to keep Cia busy while we rescue him." She looked around, finding no sign of Sheikah or sorceress. "Unless Cia was foolish enough to go to the parlor, in which case Impa will likely have freed him already."

"She's keeping him in one of her parlors?" Lana asked, gripping her spear tightly. "Please tell me that's not as bad as it sounds."

The princess' fury banked, and she glanced at Lana. The poor woman looked heartbroken, eyes staring back widely in forlorn hope. "I'm sorry, my lady," Zelda explained, letting her sympathy show, "but I fear that it looks bad enough."

Lana nodded, grief quickly yielding to determination, and they raced to the parlor. Zelda took one look at the door, grimaced, and summoned her Light bow. She fired arrow after arrow into it, the Dark Fire ward wavering. Finally it shattered, and the door swung mournfully open.

Wizro wrung his hands in almost parodic anticipation, cackling like the most absurd portrayals of Ganon. Behind him, Link looked up from where he was bound, then struggled wildly. "mmph!" he grunted, but for all his skill, the Hero was powerless.

The outrage she'd put aside returned, redoubled. _He saved her,_ Zelda thought, trembling, _and this is how she repays him?!_ Zelda fired an arrow at Wizro, who deflected it with his magic. "Flee," she demanded, "or fall."

"You don't remember me!" Wizro laughed again, eye replaced with diseased mouth. "I remember you, though, a frightened and helpless girl, floating in my magic grip! Though the Hero destroyed my flesh, death itself wasn't enough to keep me from my revenge!"

Lana gasped. Link tried to, but only a muffled grunt escaped him. Zelda's eyes narrowed, memory of terror consumed by her fury. "Agahnim." She drew another arrow from the Light. "Somehow, you've grown even more pathetic, and I'm not a defenseless child this time."

Cia appeared in the room, between Wizro and Link. "Wait!" she gasped. "Wizro, contain yourself!"

The phantom shot a sidelong glare at her briefly. "Don't be a fool, sorceress. You're undone. You've become obsessed, in record time even for your twisted soul." He waved dismissively at Zelda, snarling mouths forming from Dark Fire simply from the gesture. "Whatever you thought your intentions were, the Hero is bound behind you, stripped from the waist up, your makeup forced upon his lips."

Zelda barely contained her growing outrage, using her own guilt to maintain control. She longed to unleash divine wrath on them both. _Something's wrong with Cia,_ she insisted, _and Link's too close for safety, regardless._ Realization thundered through the princess. "Where's Impa?" she demanded.

"I lost her," Cia explained, hands raised. "Now, let me explain."

"Explain?!" Zelda roared. "You use Volga to manipulate the Beorcs and attack Dorgan, bind _Agahnim_ to your service," she continued, ignoring Cia's horrified look at Wizro, "and kidnap Link and Proxi, and you can _explain."_

"He was injured!" Cia gasped. "I was taking care of him! I'll admit, things might have gotten a little out of hand."

The ceiling collapsed behind Zelda, just outside the room. Impa landed lightly, Shadow Link floating down after her. "It has been too long, dog of the goddess!" the Phantom Hero chuckled.

Cia's eyes narrowed. "That is not my doing." She bit her lip. "Although from the look of him, I almost wish it were..."

"Aunt Cia!" Lana sobbed. "Stop this!"

Wizro looked again at the Hylian noble. "You're undone, Cia. Your choices are to fight the princess and her allies alone, or take the Hero and flee with us."

"You can't have him!" Zelda roared, pointing her arrow at Cia's head.

A brief war raged across Cia's face, guilt and hatred doing battle. Guilt failed, and Cia glared at the princess with contempt. "Why, princess? Because he is yours? I will free him from the cycle you bound him to, and then we will see to whom be belongs!"

The anger Zelda had indulged in collapsed, guilt and shame millennia old swamping it. "The gods chose Link," she whispered. Link's thrashing restored Zelda's focus. "And my attentions were not forced on him. Last chance."

Cia threw herself at Zelda, ducking, while Wizro spun to the side, blasts of Dark Fire flying from him. Lana dove into her aunt, knocking Cia aside, leaving Zelda to face the twisted wizard. Wizro fired lances of darkness at Zelda, but she closed and slashed at him with her blade, filled with the power of her Light magic. Wizro screamed and recoiled, summoning hungry maws to lash at the princess. Another burst of Light sent Wizro fleeing out the door, where he avoided the battle between Impa and Shadow Link in his retreat. Zelda turned to face Cia again.

Lana was sprawled behind a couch that had been knocked over, peering over it in disbelief. Cia had drawn a weapon, an odd energy flail of some kind. "Mine...he's mine...at last, mine..." she hissed, eyes once fearful consumed with madness.

"'Even for your twisted soul,' he said," Zelda whispered. "Of course. Others have grown beyond their past lives, but you have not changed, have you?" She pointed her blade at Cia, royalty passing judgement. "I name you, and condemn you – _Vaati!"_

Cia recoiled. "No. No, I'm Hylian. _Hylian,_ not some twisted mite!"

An interior wall crumpled, and Dorgan stumbled back, Volga striding in. The dragon knight panted, but smiled fiercely. "You are magnificent, Gerudo. A credit to your tribe." He glanced at the tableau before him, smile vanishing. "Alas, this battle seems to be over. A pity." He held out his hand to Cia. "Come, my friend. We are outmatched."

"You," Cia snarled, turning to face Volga. "You're with the Ganon Cult."

Volga nodded in admission. "As you were meant to be." He pointed his spear at Zelda. "She told you, didn't she?"

With that, Cia lowered her flail, looked at the wide-eyed Hero in despair, then bowed her head and took Volga's hand. "No!" Zelda gasped, firing her arrow, but they disappeared before it struck. She ran to the gurney, but Link was still there, exhaling in relief.

Impa darted in, then looked around and became instantly calm. "Shadow Link disappeared," she reported, tone matter-of-fact once more. "The others did as well, I take it?"

Lana nodded. "Aunt Cia went with them."

Dorgan walked over to her and put an arm around her shoulders. "Sorry, Lana. Sometimes, things just don't work out."

In spite of herself, Zelda couldn't spare them more than cursory attention, focusing on Link's bonds. She suffused her hands with Light, and tore away the Shadow gag. It collapsed into motes of darkness, and Zelda leaned over him, looking into his eyes, seeing only her Hero. "Thank Hylia. Hold on, cutting you free is going to be a little–"

He kissed her. Zelda shuddered, otherwise paralyzed by his touch. Link fell back onto the stretcher and smiled. "My hero," he chuckled.

"Don't remind me," she breathed. "Is that what it's like for you, all fury and terror?"

Link nodded. "Is this what it's like for you?" he asked, looking down at his helpless form. "Horror, unable to help as..."

Zelda smiled again, wry and relieved. "Some of it. This part," she added contemptuously, waving at his bare chest, "not usually. Only that one life," she glanced over her shoulder at where Cia had been, "at least, of Vaati's. The other two times it was him, the first and the last, he just wanted what the others want. Power." She looked Link over, and a small dagger of Light formed in her fingers. Slowly, she began to cut away the bonds. Impa came into the room carrying Proxi's bottle. Zelda wasn't remotely surprised she hadn't seen the Sheikah leave. "Even for Vaati, this was low."

"She's not Vaati," Dorgan insisted. Zelda rolled her eyes, then resumed her cautious slicing. "Cia might have been him before, but even if she's truly irredeemable, we have to deal with her as she is, not what she was."

"Indeed," Impa agreed, uncorking the bottle and freeing Proxi. The fairy shot to Link, clinging to his forehead. "Regardless, once we are done here, the High Queen must know immediately. Cia was on many Parliament committees." She glanced at the Hero. "Worse, Link's kindness could prove a liability again. He might be vulnerable to Cia's magic, especially if she yields to the Ganon Cult and the Phantom Hero."

Once Zelda had freed Link's arms, he sat up and stretched. "Goddess." Quickly, he checked himself over. "At least her healing magic was real. Not even a scratch." Zelda handed him the Light blade, allowing him to cut free his own legs. "I'm okay, ma. Thanks to all of you, at least."

"If I hadn't had that hunch..." Zelda shook her head, then watched carefully as Link finished freeing himself. The moment he released the blade, the Light returning to its source, she threw her arms around Link and held him tight. "We can't let that happen again." She shook her head, not daring to let go. "We have to protect you. Just, how?"


	6. Part 1, Ch. 6: Blade of Evil's Bane

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Standard explanation: #This notation# is for telepathic communication.

  
**Part I: Ocarina**

**Chapter Six: Blade of Evil's Bane**

"Do I understand this correctly?" High Queen Anju stopped pacing and held her forehead, eyes squeezed shut. _This is weird,_ Dorgan thought, the notion applying to both his presence in Her Majesty's personal office and the queen's open frustration. "The Hero rescued Lady Cia, who responded by imprisoning him and taking advantage of his helplessness?" She pounded her desk. "Not only that, Volga was her agent, and she has the bound phantom of _Agahnim_ in her service?"

"There are other complications, mother," Zelda explained slowly, "but that is the core of the situation, yes."

Impa quietly cleared her throat. "If I may, Your Majesty. With Shadow Link's intervention, the Ganon Cult has effectively forced her into alliance with them. She has nowhere else to go."

Anju turned narrowed eyes on the Sheikah. Impa remained placid. "You're absolutely certain that she was not dominated, with no magical suggestion used?"

_I'm up,_ Dorgan thought, forcing himself not to gulp from nerves. "We checked her mansion with filters that could catch mites. There was plenty of probability magic involved, the subtlest I've ever seen, but nothing that affected her mind directly." He paused. "Lady Cia did perform some Dark Fire sorcery – probably something to do with that Wizro thing – but whatever that did to her, she started using it on her own." The Gerudo shrugged. "Link could refuse to press charges, I guess," he continued, Zelda bristling, "but by all the laws of Hyrule she was acting of her own free will."

"If it would help," Link said slowly, "I'm willing to support clemency, but it wasn't just me."

"No kidding!" Proxi snarled, whirling around the Hero's cap. "Let's shove her in a bottle for a while, see how she likes it!"

Anju waved the gathered heroes to silence, then sat heavily in her office chair. Dorgan was mildly surprised at how subdued the royal office was. While still well-crafted, with a simple elegance to the filigree and carvings, it almost entirely lacked the grandeur of the throne room. _Funny, what we'll take for distraction,_ he mused, glancing surreptitiously at his friend. Link didn't look traumatized, though he was certainly jumpier than usual, eyes flickering to check around him. _Hang in there, bud._

"No," Anju said, folding her hands serenely. "If Cia is already with the enemy, then we must treat her as a Ganon Cultist. If she is not, then the Sheikah will have questions, and that is not a matter for the Justice Ministry." Link straightened, alarmed. "Peace, boy. The Sheikah will adhere to their code."

"Which is better than she deserves," Zelda said, half-growling, fists clenched. "That rescue was genuine. The betrayal of this – it's unimaginable!"

Anju sighed and steepled her fingers, eyeing Zelda briefly. Instead of looking down, however, Zelda folded her arms and turned away. _Wow. She's ticked._ Dorgan cast a surreptitious glance at her. _I can't exactly blame her, either._ The High Queen cleared her throat, and Dorgan returned his attention to her. "Lady Cia will be dealt with. True, I have numerous concerns about her. She may have been the leak, unknowing though she was. We must assume that her knowledge will become at least partially available to the enemy. Her magical powers are formidable, and if she truly joins them, her talents will strengthen them considerably. However, none of that is as important as recognizing what this incident means." She leaned forward and looked at Link. "One way or another, the Ganon Cult nears its end game, and the Hero is vulnerable to their treachery."

"It sounds as though you have an idea on how to deal with that, Your Majesty," Link noted evenly, standing almost at attention.

Queen Anju nodded. "It is time." Dorgan couldn't help looking at Zelda again, this time finding her staring back. "While I hoped we could avoid the necessity of invoking the many ramifications of your nature, it is clear to me that Hyrule needs its champion once more." She stood, and Link _did_ stand at attention then, the knight receiving orders from his queen. "You will go to the Lost Woods and find the Master Sword. Thus armed, you will quest anew, to put an end to this vile remnant. Remind those who worship evil to beware the power of the Goddess and her Hero."

Surprising no one, Link bowed formally. "As you command, Your Majesty." Proxi bobbed through the air in time with the Hero. "In my training, the Sheikah have given me no indication where in the Lost Woods the Master Sword could be. Might the High Sheikah have that knowledge, or perhaps someone in another ministry?"

"Sadly, no," Anju admitted, "but Luda recommends that you seek out the seer Sparrot before you leave."

Dorgan forced himself not to chuckle. Somehow, Link's expression didn't change. All the same, the Gerudo could _feel_ his friend's heart sink. "Thank you, Your Majesty," was all the Hero said.

A gentle knock echoed from the door. Anju nodded, and Luda appeared beside the queen. _How did she see – oh, right, Sheikah,_ Dorgan thought dryly. "Your Majesty," the High Sheikah sighed, "Minister Decole wishes to see the Hero." Anju's only response was a raised eyebrow. "Actually," Luda continued coldly, "it was more of a demand that 'the useless courier report to explain his failure immediately.' In his defense," she added quickly to Zelda's wordlessly-sputtered outrage, "Decole was not aware that Master Link is in session with you at this time. Nevertheless, I find his reaction infuriating, and potentially interesting."

"Is that so," Anju replied, her tone as mild as Lon Milk. "Show him in, Luda. I would very much like to hear what failure Minister Decole is referring to." Link turned from the queen to Luda and back, clearly lost.

Luda bowed again, the cold gaze becoming a cool grin. "At once, Your Majesty." She vanished, leaving barely a puff of smoke or a rustle of air.

Link raised his hand. _Really?_ Dorgan sighed inwardly. "Your Majesty? Um, what failure?"

"That," Queen Anju said, eyes fixed on the door, "is an excellent question."

Minister Decole burst into the room, his broad hat askew and collar unbuttoned. "Ah, Your Majesty," he said, bowing as he held onto his hat, "I see you are already dealing with the boy. I'd be happy to provide any assistance you might require on the matter."

"What matter, sir?" Link asked. _He doesn't have the patience of a sage,_ Dorgan decided. _A sage would have throttled Decole by now._ A quick glance at Zelda confirmed Dorgan's theory. "I filed my report as soon as I returned to Castle City."

Decole blinked. "Your – report? Gah!" He threw his hands in the air. "This isn't about your report! I haven't even _read_ your report!"

"Clearly," Zelda drawled.

The Minister of State spun to blink at Zelda. "Your Highness, there can be no excuse for this! The boy was informed of how important this message was, and abandoned his delivery to 'rescue' a racist, treacherous snake!"

As one, Anju, Zelda and Luda stared at Decole in goggle-eyed disbelief. "Abandoned, sir?" Link asked, rubbing his forehead. "I put the scroll case directly in Exalt Chrom's hand."

"That's not – what?" Decole's voice suddenly became very quiet as his eyes flickered around the room. "You, but, that, wait, Quill Tower's Charms clearly showed that you never left Hyrule air space."

"That's true, sir, but you did give me permission to use warp magic as a last resort," Link explained. Decole's jaw dropped. "I improvised a gateway to the Exalt's throne room and made sure he had the case before intervening."

Zelda covered her mouth with one hand, hiding her giggle fit with less skill than usual, as Decole spluttered in wordless disbelief. Finally, he composed himself enough to exclaim, "One mistake could have taken your arm off!" Zelda's laughter died instantly.

"You did say it was vital, Minister," Link replied evenly. "Lives were at stake. It was a necessary risk."

Again, Decole gaped. This time, he was left without a reply. "Is there anything else, Minister Decole?" Anju asked, just a hint of her own smile playing at the corners of her mouth. Decole shook his head, his mouth closing with an audible click of his teeth. "Thank you. That will be all."

With one last stare of utter incredulity at the Hero, Decole turned and walked out in a daze. The moment the door closed, Dorgan laughed. "He can't be a Cultist," the Gerudo gasped in between snickers. "They'd never take him."

"It's not funny," Zelda retorted, tracing invisible calculations in the air with one finger. "Decole was right about one thing. A warp portal in mid-flight was incredibly dangerous, Link."

"The message was vital, dear." Anju said, rising and patting Zelda on the shoulder. "If the Exalt is willing, we should be able to forge a military alliance should the worst come to pass." Again, the High Queen regarded the Hero carefully, one arm folded across her ribs, the other at her chin. "And by all accounts, Lady Cia was in mortal danger, or worse. That makes her treachery, inspired by Dark Fire or no, all the more troubling. Take whatever equipment you require, my Lord Hero, but I ask you to leave for the Lost Woods by morning, preferably within the hour." Link bowed in wordless assent.

Luda cleared her throat gently. "Is there time to induct him before his departure, Your Majesty?" Link's head shot back up, staring in shock at the High Sheikah.

"Alas, no," Anju said. "As much as I have feared the need of this moment, Hyrule must have its Hero before the enemy takes the field." She gave Luda's shoulder a gentle squeeze. "Fear not, old friend. Drawing the Master Sword should be enough of a test for any ministry of Hyrule, and unless the Cult is on our very doorstep, there should be time enough then."

Link bowed again. "Then with your permission, Your Majesty, I should make haste."

"Indeed," Anju replied, "but there is something we would provide you first." Dorgan raised an eyebrow. _Royal "we." Huh._ The queen held out her hands and concentrated. A green glow formed above them, and then a Hylian Shield followed suit. Zelda gasped and smiled, clasping her hands. "The origin of the Hylian Shield is lost even to legend. Sacred and invincible, they remain a blessing reserved for the knights of Hyrule, and its Hero." She held out the shield, and Link accepted it with trembling hands. "In this, it has never mattered whether Hyrule's monarch has knighted you. Before Hyrule itself was born, the Hero was Chosen by a higher power. May Hylia's blessing be with you," the High Queen intoned formally. Link sent the Hylian Shield into fairy space, bowed, turned, and walked briskly out. Proxi and Zelda trailed after him immediately. Dorgan exclaimed wordlessly and ran to catch up.

~ o ~ o ~ o ~

"You're going? Just like that?" Zelda demanded, pulling her skirt up as she jogged after Link.

The Hero nodded. "That was Her Majesty's command. Whatever the enemy planned for Lady Cia, they clearly have her resources now, save what was confiscated at her manor. Hylia only knows what they'll do next, but everyone seems to agree that they're going to move soon." He glanced out a window, to a serene Castle City. Airships soared through the air as they always did. Light Charms came to life in the fading twilight. "Including me."

_Ugh! Stubborn Hero,_ Zelda grumbled to herself. "That's not the point, Link," the princess continued, undeterred. "The last time you went out on your own, you were captured by that – that – you have to take someone with you!"

"I am," Link replied, gesturing up at Proxi. "We won't be caught like that twice."

"Come on, bud," Dorgan added as he hurried to join them, "you know what she means. Proxi's great, but she can't bail you out if you go down again."

"Actually, we've got an idea about that," Proxi replied slowly. "I'm not crazy about Link doing this without you guys, but I can warp out for backup if I have to." She glowed with bright, fierce outrage. "I didn't exactly trust Cia, but I never expected her to bottle me, let alone tie Link up like that!"

Impa appeared from Link's shadow to walk by his side. "While it's true that Princess Zelda must stay here," his mother said, ignoring Zelda's sour glare, "there's no reason you cannot take Dorgan with you."

"Hyrule's most powerful wizard?" Link asked, alarmed. "There's _every_ reason for him to stay here. If the cult tries a full-scale invasion, you're going to need him." Zelda looked to Dorgan, hoping he had a retort, but the Gerudo war-mage looked away. His eyes flickered as the princess felt him search for an argument that wouldn't come.

"Then one of your other friends. Fledge. Naboru. Orielle. Kagerin. Your father. Midona. _Someone."_ Impa's voice remained calm, but Zelda could feel the worry radiating off Link's mother in waves. "I understand it cannot be many, for reasons both practical and mystical, but you should have at least one sword or staff at your back."

Link considered that for a few moments as they walked, the castle staff parting for them as they moved briskly through the white stone halls. "Kagerin, then," he said finally. "I think this quest is for those who have been the Hero. Dorgan and Robin are needed for other things, but if he can be spared, I would welcome the Violet Hero."

"Plus he's older and more experienced than either of us," Dorgan shot back grumpily.

"Robin's fought a war, Dorgan. Robin's _won_ a war." Link shook his head. "I'm not sure anyone who comes with me will get to the sword, anyway. I've never had anyone with me for the drawing of the Blade, save for companions bound to me by destiny."

"The Hero drew the Master Sword a second time in the Twilight Era, I think," Zelda jumped in, "during Vaati's incursion. Please, Link."

The Hero blushed and nodded. _Thank you, Hylia,_ the princess prayed. "Of course, Zel," he conceded. "I'm just saying that Kagerin might be called away. That anyone might."

"If fate decides so, then it cannot be helped," Impa said calmly. "You can only prepare as best you can. Now come. There is much to be done, and very little time for it."

~ o ~ o ~ o ~

"So, you come back to learn what these exquisite, all-seeing eyes of mine might divine for you, oh Hero?" Sparrot intoned. Link simply nodded, keeping his impatience tightly leashed. Kagerin and Korin looked at each other and smiled. _The seer at his finest,_ Kagerin mused.

"Oh get on with it, you flat-eyed diva," Greba hooted. Dovos laughed from behind her. The vibrant glow of the Power Charm conduits seemed incongruous to the Sheikah. _These people have no idea what's coming. None,_ Kagerin thought, while Sparrot gasped and recoiled from the older woman. _Not even the seer._

Link sighed. "Perhaps we could go inside, sir," the Hero said before the sensitive psychic could react further.

"Yes, yes, I think that would be best," Sparrot agreed. The two disappeared into the seer's tent.

Korin looked at the Sheikah warrior and shrugged. "I'll clear off the crowd," the knight said.

"I'll stick with Link," Kagerin replied, entering the tent. Sparrot was already sitting before his crystal, gazing into it intently from his pillow. Link was cross-legged opposite the psychic, so Kagerin simply watched from over the Hero's head. _Okay, got to admit it, he's good,_ Kagerin decided, as the image in the crystal sphere showed winding paths through the Lost Woods. It was a maze of trees and embankments, with strangely well-kept walkways winding through it.

All at once, there was a heavy clanking of metal, the entire room went dark, and the image in the crystal became one of black chains criss-crossing to fill the ball. Sparrot wailed and fell back. Link gasped and jumped into a standing position, somehow not backing into Kagerin. "Blocked!" Sparrot sobbed. "I am blocked, warded, thwarted!" He dropped his head into his hands and wept. "The most important vision of the age, and I am undone."

Link immediately went to Sparrot's side and put one hand on the bereft psychic's shoulder. "You've done us a tremendous service, Sparrot," he insisted. "It's obvious there's something there, waiting for us, that doesn't want you to know what it is."

"What good does that do if I cannot see what it is, or where the great Blade might be?" Sparrot asked, though his sobbing stopped as he looked back at the Hero.

Link smiled. "There are usually obstacles between the Hero and the Master Sword, but not terrible ones, merely puzzles. You've given us unprecedented warning, of unprecedented resistance." He sobered immediately. "Also, if the Cult has reached the Blade ahead of us, they must be stronger than we thought. Would you report this to the castle, please?"

Sparrot nodded, standing, and wiped his eyes. Then he composed himself, straightening his robes. "Of course, my boy. It is my duty." He smiled gratefully at Link. "Thank you for reminding me of it." Link nodded back, and they escorted the seer outside.

Korin was there, arms crossed, watching the traffic go by warily. He turned when the three emerged. "What happened?" he asked immediately. "I felt that from out here."

"Sparrot's clairvoyance was warded," Kagerin reported. "He saw most of the path, but before we reached the Master Sword, his Sight was blocked by black metal chains." Korin frowned. "Yeah," Kagerin agreed. "He's going report it to the royal family."

"Good idea." Korin turned to Link. They shared a brief, even look, then Korin threw his arms around the Hero. "Be careful, son," he said, voice thick and a touch shaky.

"I will, Pa," Link replied. "I promise."

Korin released Link, then whistled. A magnificent clockwork horse rushed to his side, gears whirring as it galloped. "Okay, Sparrot, up we go," the knight said.

"D-Don't you have a loftwing, sir knight? Or at least a - a Charm-wagon?" Sparrot babbled, gaping at the creature of leather and steel.

Korin laughed. "Red and I manage just fine, seer."

Sparrot cleared his throat. "I-I-I believe I will inform them by psychic connection, from here," he whispered.

Link and Kagerin summoned their loftwings while Korin mounted Red. "This is still going to be tricky," the Sheikah noted, "even with Sparrot's guidance."

With a shrug, the Hero mounted his winged Epona. "We'll manage. We have to." He turned and nodded to Korin. "You take care too, Pa. I don't like how this feels."

The knight laughed gently and waved to his son. "Don't worry about me, Link. I've been doing this for a little while now." With that, he spurred the horse, and Red leaped into traffic, galloping through it with ease.

"Come on, Hero," Kagerin insisted, leaping onto Violet. The loftwing shifted in place, rider and steed both settling in. "We've got a quest. Goddess, _the_ quest."

"It's not that big a deal," Link insisted, and they both launched with wind-shaking speed. "I hope," he added softly.

Below them, Hyrule blurred silver-green in the dim light of the half-moon as they shot northeast, past the city and toward the Lost Woods. "Sure, not that big a deal. It's only the greatest legend in Hyrule's history, and we have a lot of legends." Kagerin grinned as the Hero blushed again. "You're too easy, kid. Face it, you're _the_ Hero. Chosen by the gods, charged by Hylia herself with defeating the eternal King of Evil. That's pretty legendary." His grin faded away. "You know, I've been wondering. Were you really chosen by Hylia? She was only rediscovered two thousand years ago. I can't help wondering if you were chosen by Farore instead."

As they flew, Link pondered that for several seconds. "No," he finally replied, "I'm pretty sure it was Her Grace. I don't know why I'm sure, but I can feel it." He looked down at Epona's shoebill head, but his gaze was millennia away. "Goddess, I can almost remember Her. Hair like sunlight, and a white robe. A sword of silvery light and a golden harp. Lavender crystal regalia, that looked as much grown as crafted. When all was dark, she was the light."

Kagerin flew by the Hero's side, silent himself for a time. "It's hard to believe we could forget her at all, let alone for more than a thousand years," he muttered. "She gave us the Hero. The Blade of Evil's Bane. Whatever she sacrificed, it must have been considerable, to disappear from our lore when the ancient Golden Goddesses have always been remembered." Kagerin shook his head. "What she must think of us."

"We remember Her Grace now," Link insisted. "Her blessing is with us today. That's what's important."

They flew on for nearly two hours, indulging in occasional chatter, usually scanning the skies for trouble. No dangers dared face them in the air. _As crazy as things have been the last few months, that's either a great sign, or a terrible one,_ Kagerin thought, _and there wouldn't be chains all over Sparrot's vision if it were a great one._

"There it is," Link said at last, pointing ahead. "Deku Forest. And in the far corner, west of the Hebra Mountains, are the Lost Woods."

Kagerin shook his head, suddenly wary. "How can any woods still be 'lost' in the modern age? Hyrule's magic and science should be able to chart them, surely."

"Theirs is an ancient power," Link replied, "and a sacred one. The few efforts to map them have always been thwarted." He hunched down, sloping Epona downward toward where Deku Forest met the shadowed tangle of dark woodlands. _The Lost Woods. They have to be,_ Kagerin decided. At the heart of the border, a single massive tree dominated the landscape, wisp-lights glowing like stars amidst the branches. "Between eras, the lands themselves have changed. Zelda believes that the Lost Woods hold the divine magic that makes that possible. I'm inclined to agree."

"Is that why we're not just flying in?" the Sheikah warrior asked, glaring at the impenetrable canopy of the Lost Woods.

Link nodded. "It never works that way. The Lost Woods are as much a magical tangle as a physical one. Magics sacred and profane have clashed there since before there was a Hyrule. If we don't follow the rules, the best thing that happens is we find ourselves outside again."

"And if we don't?" Kagerin asked. Link glanced at him, the Hero's only response a raised eyebrow. "Yeah. That's what I thought." The Sheikah watched the massive tree as they approached. "Is that the way in, then? I've never seen a tree that big, even in Faron Forest."

"That's the Great Tree," Link explained. "The fairies say that a clan of Dekiwi live there." Kagerin gaped at the Hero, who shrugged. "Dekiwi are fairy folk. The Lost Woods have always had caretakers. The Kokiri, the Deku Tribe...perhaps they became one folk over time, as the name implies."

"Actually, Mmm...the Great Fairy says that they were originally one people," Proxi said, circling Link's head as they approached the forest canopy, "that split in two, then became one again. They were called the 'Kikwi,' or something."

They descended through the trees into the darkness of Deku Forest. Only Proxi and their Loftwing Charms lit the night around them, the Great Tree's wisp-lights too dim to reach them. The woodlands were still and quiet, with only a few animals sounds around them. Wind whistled faintly through the leaves. "Do they know any of that?" Kagerin asked, watching around them more carefully than ever. _Wow, that's not creepy at all,_ he thought wryly.

"No idea," Proxi replied, "but if they do, it'll probably help." Link did something Kagerin couldn't make out on his control ring, and Epona turned into her famous namesake as they landed. She slowed to a trot, and Kagerin brought his loftwing down behind them. When he landed, the Sheikah dismounted, recalled the Loftwing Charm, and jogged by the Hero's side for a few paces.

As soon as Link noticed this, he reined in Epona, smiled sheepishly, and dismounted. With all of them on the ground, they looked up at the Great Tree. _It certainly lives up to its name,_ Kagerin noted. An enormous archway leading into an extensive interior didn't seem to inconvenience the titanic being, as the tree was more than broad enough to endure the opening without difficulty. "How is there an entire people that we've never seen?"

"Simple," an aged voice called to them from within the tree. "We're a very shy bunch, kwrrk." Out came a diminutive creature, with proportions similar to the Gorons of old, a round body and spindly arms and legs. His face seemed half mask, with his nose and the area around his eye jet black, while his front was a light tan, his back gray, and his many strands of hip-length hair brown. His mouth was small and pursed, but Kagerin could still make out a smile beneath his long, thin mustache. "Greetings, lads. I am Yerbal, kwrrrk." Link bowed, of course.

"Kagerin," the Sheikah replied simply. "This is Link, the Hero." He gestured at a faintly scandalized Link. "We need to get through the Lost Woods and find the Master Sword."

"Oh!" Yerbal drew himself up as much as his bent frame allowed, leaning more heavily on his small staff. "It sounds as though, kwrrk, you boys have quite the adventure ahead of you, then." He pointed into the Great Tree with his free hand. "The Lost Woods are always one of the first places to be infested when the Demon Realm gets worked up."

"'Worked up,'" Kagerin drawled. "You've got a gift for understatement, old man."

"Please forgive my friend's manners," Link cut in quickly. "Can you start us on our way?"

Yerbal nodded. "Certainly, kwrrrk." He turned and waddled back into the Great Tree. Link and Kagerin looked at each other, then followed, Epona behind them and Proxi overhead. "What's in there now are mostly pests, like octoroks, deku babas, keese, and a few Skull Kids." He shook his head as they passed through the arch. "Something darker is in there, though. Something worse. Faron herself tried to find its source, but returned with burns and lacerations. She's near the top of the Great Tree, where she is healing, and has said nothing of what happened."

Kagerin turned to Link again, one eyebrow raised. "Going up?" he asked. Link nodded.

"Mind your manners with the Forest Dragon," Yerbal warned them, shaking his staff in the air. "Her wounds trouble her, and dragons are proud beings, not accustomed to defeat."

"She's feeling persnickety," Kagerin drawled. "Got it." Yerbal sighed and shook his head, and the small group started the long climb.

~ o ~ o ~ o ~

The Great Tree lived up to its name on the inside as much as out. There were interior branches that served as ramps and walkways inside it, and small ecologies in cavernous pockets. One was a small meadow, while another held a pond. Most were lit by wisp-light, with a few by glowing moss. They passed a few of the odd Dekiwi in their ascent, but nothing dared bar their way. Yerbal had the respect of all who dwelled within the tree, while Kagerin radiated a ferocity that discouraged hostile curiosity.

Link kept his thoughts to himself during the ascent, letting Kagerin ask about the miniature society within the tree. _Yerbal and his people are kind enough,_ the Hero mused, _but it is odd that we haven't heard about this group before. They live in the sole entrance to the Lost Woods. Surely we would have known about them._ He stroked Epona's neck, and the Light horse nickered just like her living counterpart. She even pressed against his hand, faintly cat-like, and memories of previous Eponas flickered through his mind.

#It's been my experience,# Proxi noted, #that most humans don't pay much attention to anything that they don't have to personally worry about.# Link sighed and nodded. #Take the Ganon Cult, for instance. Sure, you know a lot about them, but most civilians just go about their lives, occasionally reading about them in the news.# She settled on his hair line, sitting and watching the climb. #If they knew even a little of what you did, they'd be a lot more worried.#

#It'd help if they were more prepared,# Link replied, #but we don't want a panic. Do you know something about Yerbal's people, here? They seem more...plant-like, than the Kokiri Mido described back home.#

Proxi glowed brightly, and Link felt her grin. #You called Faron Forest home. I can't remember the last time you did that.# She flew over to Yerbal, who glanced at her nervously before she zipped behind him. #You're right, though. These Dekiwi _might_ be part Kokiri, but they definitely favor their Deku side.#

Link watched Yerbal intently as they climbed. #Yeah. So why do they seem so familiar?# Proxi had no answer to that, so they kept climbing.

At last, they reached an opening back outside, and found a large circular balcony surrounded by the enormous tree's highest branches. The stars overhead shone brightly, with little competition from the fading moonlight. There, peering out from a bowl of leaves, was the surprisingly human head of a large emerald-green dragon. She had a crest a bit like flower petals, and twin strands waving through the air, but her face was distinctly human. The Mark of Farore adorned her forehead. "Ah," she called serenely, "the Hero has arrived at last. Come closer, boy." The dragon then glanced at Kagerin, one eye widening slightly. "You have a human companion? That is unusual."

"Link has a lot of friends," Kagerin insisted. "We had no intention of letting him face the dangers of the Lost Woods without someone to watch his back."

"Greetings, Lady Faron," the Hero said quickly, bowing again. "This is my friend and mentor, Kagerin, and my fairy companion, Proxi." Proxi flew out, dipped in the air, then hovered over Link's head. "Epona, I think you know."

Faron's laugh was rich and deep. "At least one of you has manners. Fear not, Hero. I am not the indignant dragon I was in my previous life, so long ago." She rose partway from the bowl, bracing herself on the rim with arms sheathed in kimono-like robes. _Like Ma's wedding dress,_ Link thought, _but green instead of white._ Faron regarded the Hero evenly. "In contrast, the circumstances of our meeting are quite similar, I believe."

"How so, my lady?" Link asked. Kagerin folded his arms.

The great dragon peered to the west. Her eyes narrowed. "The infestation began days ago. It started with irritants – keese, Bokoblins, a few Stalkin." She chuckled. "My tornado gusts dealt with them handily. Then greater enemies bolstered their ranks. Stalfos and Iron Knuckles. Lizalfos and Aeralfos. Hideously obese Moblins, with the strength of twenty humans, their elite carrying massive iron shields."

Link stared into the Lost Woods, concerned, as Faron continued. "Though my Dekiwi subjects were forced to retreat to the Great Tree, even these greater monsters could not overwhelm me until their leader came." She turned to look at the Hero once more. "Your Shadow awaits, somewhere in the darkness of the forest. His blade was as much a bane to the sacred woods, and even my own divinely-blessed scales, as yours is to the forces of the Demon Realm."

"The Blade of Hero's Bane," Kagerin muttered. "At least we have legends of the Master Sword's forging, said to have been crafted by the ancient Sages. No one knows where your Shadow's came from."

"My people have always believed that it was conjured in the same way as Shadow Link," Proxi added, leaning forward from Link's hairline. "To match the Hero, you have to match the Blade."

Faron shook her head. "That is not always true. I have fought, and destroyed, lesser versions of the Phantom Hero before Hyrule as you know it existed." She grimaced and sank back into her bath of leaves. "The blades of these lesser foes are solid shadow, as they are. This is a creature I have never faced before in any life. You enemy is composed of Dark Fire, but the sword he holds is steel."

"Sear me," Kagerin breathed. "A false Hero, but a real Blade?"

Link walked out to the edge of the balcony, looking into the Lost Woods. "I have to reach the Master Sword." Seeking it with all his gifts, the Sight of magic, the Sheikah Eye of Truth, and his bond to the blade forged across a dozen lifetimes, he felt something stir. _Beauty, loyalty...pain?_ The Hero shuddered as a gentle, rhythmic voice, almost mechanical yet as bell-like as a fairy's all at once, filled his mind. _Master,_ she whispered. _I cannot sleep._ Link concentrated fiercely. For an instant, the voice was clear again. _Please, raise me skyward once more._

Then black chains cut off the gentle voice, replacing it with a mocking laughter that was nothing like his own, then only Proxi was in his mind. #What was that?# the fairy demanded.

#We need to find out.# Link turned to Faron. "Is there a quest I must perform first, my lady? Heroes of old were often called to claim tokens of courage, wisdom and power."

"You mean," Faron replied with a knowing grin, "like the Silent Temple Trials?" She waved her hand slowly through the air, and the symbols of the Golden Goddesses – in green for Farore, blue for Nayru, and red for Din – glowed briefly on his chest. "You proved yourself worthy long ago, young Hero."

"Told you," Kagerin noted, thumping Link on the shoulder. "Let's move."

"Thank you for your help, Lady Faron." Link added. Then he patted Epona, who turned into the Crimson Loftwing once more, and they flew into the Lost Woods, and darkness.

~ o ~ o ~ o ~

"Kee-paleep, thank you for everything, Link," the diminutive Dekiwi gushed.

Link rubbed the back of his neck shyly. "It's all right, Machi. Really." Kagerin chuckled.

"You have done my people a great service, young Hero," the enormous Bucha insisted. Machi barely came up to Bucha's waist, and Machi was the tallest of the four Dekiwi Link and Kagerin had rescued from the Moblins throughout the Lost Woods. "In exchange, kwee, let me provide you with a small token of our gratitude." He belly-flopped onto the ground, causing it to shake enough to briefly send Link, Kagerin, and all four smaller Dekiwi into the air. The large bud on Bucha's back blossomed open, to reveal four large tree nuts of some kind.

Proxi giggled. Link peered at them closely. "Ah, thank you, master Bucha, but I'm not sure that...wait." Bucha shook in place, and the four fist-sized shells rolled to Link's feet. "Are those Deku Nuts?"

Bucha leaped to his feet, and his four acolytes jumped back. "Indeed, kweee. These are the Deku Nuts of old. Place one in your slingshot – forgive me, I mean 'crossbow' – and you will be able to fire bursts of light. The others, you can throw to do much the same."

"Yeah, thanks, but where's Link going to get more?" Proxi retorted.

"I'll find them," Link replied, putting the shells in his pouch. "That's how it works."

"Indeed, kwee," Bucha said, patting the sides of his belly. "The seeds of the Deku Nut will provide, one way or another." He waved to his small followers, who gathered around him once more. "Now, we must return to the Great Tree, as you must to your quest. Farewell, kwee, Hero Eternal."

Link waved as the five Dekiwi waddled off towards the Great Tree. "Did that just happen?" Kagerin asked, watching the plant-folk leave.

"You wanted to be part of the Hero's quest," Link reminded him. Kagerin chuckled and shook his head.

"So that's it?" Proxi demanded. "We navigate a maze of warp tunnels and figure out that stupid chessboard puzzle, you fight a small army of Ganon-spawn, and the great Dekiwi leader gives you some nuts?"

"Apparently," Kagerin quipped.

Proxi folded her arms and dropped herself on Link's scalp with mutinous fury. "He should have just jumped into Link's pouch himself! That would've been all the nut we need!"

When Link smiled gently, he could feel Proxi's surprise. "Remember that wall of darkness down the warp tunnel behind Bucha? Watch this." He jogged down the huge open log, the end of which warped them to a small path. The path, the only opening in a solid wall of ancient trees, was blocked by a barrier of Dark Fire.

Sunlight trickled in. All three looked up in surprise. "What in Farore's name? It didn't take us all night to rescue those Dekiwi!" Kagerin insisted, then blinked and looked at the Hero. "Did it?"

Link reached into his pouch, suppressing the twinge he felt when his fingers brushed the Ocarina of Time. "The paths of the Lost Woods," he explained, "can sometimes warp time as well as space. Don't worry, we only lost a few hours."

"Oh, is that all?" Kagerin snapped, glaring at the Dark Fire. Link shrugged and returned his attention to the barrier, pulling one of the shells out of the pouch. "What, are you going to throw a nut at it?" the Sheikah drawled.

"Yep." The others watched casually as Link flung the Deku Nut at the barrier. The tiny fairy gasped and recoiled at the flash of light. Kagerin gaped. The block of shadow disintegrated at the touch of the flare.

"What – that – why – how did you know?" Proxi blurted, flying up to hover over Link's head.

Link shrugged. "The Dark Fire that allows the Demon Realm to torment Hyrule is countered by the divine will of the goddesses." He strode forward. "Ganon's curses can bar the way, but Hylia's blessings ensure we will always have keys, so long as we have the courage to seek them." At that, the Hero chuckled wryly, gathering the leftover seeds. "And the wit to recognize them. Or at least the patience to try everything you have."

"So this is it? The Master Sword?" Kagerin asked. _He's never sounded so excited,_ Link thought, nodding. "All right. Let's – Din, Nayru and Farore!" he swore, looking away.

"Kagerin?" Proxi asked. Kagerin ignored her.

Link waited while Kagerin concentrated. The Sheikah Eye let him see the psychic bond, though the Hero refused to look in on his conversation. At last, Kagerin shook his head and turned to Link. "That was Midona. The entire Sheikah Tribe has been recalled."

"Including you?!" Proxi demanded.

Kagerin nodded, smiling sourly. "Over Impa's extensive, vocal objections, it would seem." He shook his head. "She will remain with Princess Zelda, but all others have been summoned. You would also have been excepted, of course, had you been inducted, but the High Sheikah considers it fortuitous that you were not."

"Well. It's nice to know that Minister Luda is confident in my ability, at least." Link bowed to Kagerin. "Be careful, _senpai."_

Kagerin's smile changed from sour to wry. "I'll be fine, my little _kohai._ I'm not the one going after the Master Sword." The grin vanished, and the Sheikah warrior hugged Link ferociously. "Watch yourself, kid." He stepped back, put one foot in his own shadow, and vanished.

Link and Proxi looked at each other. The fairy shrugged. #Hero's destiny, I guess,# she half-explained. Link shrugged back and moved on.

When the Hero entered the grove beyond the path, his tongue froze, encouraging words forgotten. There, as ever, was the Pedestal of Time, the Master Sword embedded in it. The woodlands, the circular grove, and even the shaft of sunlight were as they ever were. Instead of remnants of temples past, however, the only other structures in the field were six columns the color of amber, all around the Pedestal. From them, chains of black steel bound the hilt of the Blade of Evil's Bane.

Sitting on the chains, just above the legendary sword, was Shadow Link, watching the sky. Then he turned blazing crimson eyes on the Hero, accompanied by a cruel, leering grin. "Look who it is. We were not properly introduced in Cia's mansion, where you were treated appropriately to your station." The Phantom Hero leaped down, placing himself perfectly between Link and the Master Sword. "The pathetic mortal outcast, bound in service to his betters."

A fury unlike any he'd ever known roared through the Hero. "So what does that make you, Shadow?" Link demanded, drawing his sword so quickly it was as though the blade had appeared in his hand. "A dim reflection of a pathetic outcast? What service are you bound to?"

The leering grin transformed quickly into a snarl. "Did you really just draw your sword? That weak, pathetic piece of ordinary steel?" Shadow Link twirled his sword in a manner identical to Link's. "I wield a weapon unlike any other! I _am_ a weapon unlike any other!" Dark Fire rippled faintly along the sword's edge. The villain's shield all but dangled at his side. "Your precious Servant Sword is bound, tormented and unreachable. How do you intend to escape me, Hero, let alone defeat me?"

Link glared at his Shadow for a second. Then he vanished into Shadow itself. Through the veil of darkness shrouding the world of Light, he saw his Dark counterpart whirl around, glaring. Then the mockery of the Hero threw back his head and screamed in fury. _So he can't use the Sheikah Arts. Good._ Link felt the Dark Fire burning at the Shadow's edge, but the natural darkness had no place for the unnatural malevolence of the Demon Realm. He swam through it, then emerged on the other side of the Master Sword from his foe, taking out a second Deku Nut. #What good is that going to do, Link?# Proxi asked. #You've only got three left!#

#Sometimes, even the humblest weapon can overcome the mightiest foe,# Link replied evenly, taking out his crossbow. #Though in this case, I hope that a less humble weapon can help as well.# He looked at the shell, then the crossbow, and took out the enchanted cartridge that powered the crossbow's Light bolts. Hearing the Phantom Hero whirling around wildly, Link shrugged and placed the cartridge's opening against the crack in the shell, concentrating. "Farore's Wind," he whispered.

A burst of power caused the Deku shell to fly out of Link's hand, and the cartridge glowed with a brilliant light. "Got you!" the Phantom Hero exulted, running around the Pedestal of Time. Link slammed the cartridge back into the crossbow, charged a bolt, and let fly.

The reaction was dramatic, even by the standards of a Hero's adventure. Shadow Link screamed, his entire body warping and flowing like a waterfall in a tornado. The Demon Sword was the only constant, holding the Phantom Hero's hand and arm in place while the rest of him wavered. It was the villain's turn to retreat behind the Pedestal of Time, hiding behind the canopy of chains as Link charged his next bolt. #Nice shot!# Proxi cheered. #Now what?#

#Good question.# Shadow Link stalked back around the Master Sword's dais, shield raised and ready. Link charged another bolt, but fired this one at his duplicate's feet. The creature recoiled, blinking at the flare, but was unharmed by the flash alone. The Hero darted around the Pedestal away from his Shadow, examining the dark amber pillars. #Proxi, are those energy?# he asked.

Proxi zipped out to hover above one. Her mind became crystalline, focused. #Demon Pillars: These structures of evil force can be overcome by Light, but hold other dangers within.# She shook her head, then flew back to Link. #Ugh. Nasty.#

Link sighed, charged another bolt, and let loose. The Demon Pillar shattered, revealing an Armos unlike any Link had ever seen. It was a white pillar with a face on each side, with bright red and blue markings. Atop it were what looked like three horseshoe magnets in the same vivid colors. Shadow Link howled and raced towards the Hero. The Armos started bouncing toward him. Link leaped back, and the Armos followed him, becoming entangled in the falling chains. The Hero then ran for the next pillar. #Proxi, can you handle another scan?#

#Relax, I'm fine,# Proxi insisted, flitting over to the Armos. #Armos: open its mouth to expose its weakness.# She blinked. #I didn't get a sense of how, though! Maybe those things on top of it?#

#Later,# Link insisted, trying a spin attack on the next Demon Pillar. It cracked with each blow. #Okay, that's good to know – Din!# The Hero jumped back when Shadow Link dropped from the web of chains, barely missing with a downward stab.

"The melody of your screams will be the overture for the Demon King's new age!" Shadow Link raged, lunging at the Hero. Link blocked with his Hylian Shield, riposting with an overhead slice. The cut left a glowing red mark on the Dark Fire creature's head, but didn't seem to hinder it in any way.

"Do you ever shut up?" Link hissed. He dove behind the Demon Pillar at the Shadow's next attack, and the Demon Sword shattered it. A Stalfos emerged from this one, looking at the Phantom Hero with confusion. Shadow Link glared.

Proxi laughed. "Yeah, you talk way too much for a copy of Link," she mocked, flying back. Link threw a bomb a the approaching Stalfos, injuring it and driving Shadow Link back. #Two down, four to go, boss.#

#Noted.# Link checked his bag. #I really need a way to carry more bombs.# He pulled out the crossbow again, set it to automatic, and sprayed bolts at Shadow Link and the Stalfos. Both easily deflected the assaults with their shields. #Great. Hey, wait – Proxi, did you see that?# The Armos, struggling through the chains towards the fight, had been hit on the horseshoe crest by some deflected bolts, and it had spun in place, causing the mouth to open slightly.

#Yeah! So remember that if it gets loose,# she replied, flying in an arc to hover over Shadow Link. #Right now, you need to crack pillars and not get stabbed!#

Link nodded and rushed to the next pillar, spraying it with bolts. This shattered it, freeing a Lizalfos. Grimacing, the Hero charged and fired an explosive bolt, driving the monster back.

With half the chains down, the Master Sword was no longer completely bound. Drawing it still looked tricky, but Link no longer felt it – her – radiating pain. The instant he realized this, the Blade released a burst of light, which became a feminine figure. Her head and cloak were the blue of the Master Sword's blade, she wore an indigo dress the color of the sword's hilt, and her black leggings were adorned with green wrappings like those on the sword's handle. She flew out from the hilt, throwing off some of the chains, and flew to Link's side. "You!" Shadow Link snarled. "You were supposed to sleep forever!"

"Thank you for awakening me," the sword spirit replied evenly, in the same bell-like tone Link had heard in his mind. The Hero felt the entity bond to him, in a manner functionally identical to his bond with Proxi. The fairy exuded jealousy for a few seconds, but the feeling vanished with surprising suddenness. "#Fi is the name I was given. Her Grace chose it for me long before the recorded memory of your people.#" She smiled, and it looked strange on Fi's face for a moment, but then Link was unaccountably overjoyed to see the expression on her. "#I have missed you, Master.#" Link worked not to stare in disbelief. _Did she call me "Master?" Oh, Goddess._

#Hey, great to meet you, Mistress Sword,# Proxi quipped, #but now that there are two of us, you think you can help keep track of bad guys while Link finishes rescuing you?#

Link grunted and ran again. #Play nice, you two. I need to destroy these pillars, and every one of them spawns an enemy.#

#Master Link has already ended the suffering his Shadow was inflicting on me,# Fi explained, watching the Lizalfos as it strode warily toward the Hero. #However, your assessment is not without merit. It is vital that he draw me forth. I calculate only a 30% chance that he will be able to defeat Shadow Link without the Blade of Evil's Bane, and there is a 0% chance of destroying the Demon Sword without me.# She examined the Lizalfos more closely. #However, the less dangerous enemies are vulnerable to normal swordplay. Perhaps it would be wise to defeat some of them before continuing to destroy the pillars.#

Link was already firing on his fourth Demon Pillar. #The sooner we get you out of there, the better,# he insisted. A second Armos shook free of the collapsing pillar. #Okay, the last two should have another Stalfos and Lizalfos.# He took one look at the approaching Lizalfos, then turned the crossbow's auto-fire on the new Armos' crest. It spun slowly, in fits, as the spray of bolts clattered on the U-shaped crest pieces. _There's got to be a better way to do this._ He slashed at the crystal within, then barely dodged a leap from the Armos to strike it through the other mouth. Just as the Armos vanished, the Lizalfos slapped Link with its tail. Grunting, Link dispatched the reptile with a few expert slashes.

Shadow Link charged into the field, sword at the ready. "That was your last escape, boy," he spat, leaping into a spin attack. Link blocked it with his shield, then switched back to the crossbow and charged another Deku bolt. Shadow Link held up the Demon Blade and laughed. "Try that again, by all means. Treat me like the idiot child whose face I wear."

_Maybe he's bluffing,_ Link wondered, watching his malevolent counterpart ready himself. _Nope._ The Hero whirled and fired on the fifth pillar, shattering it. Shadow Link screamed in frustration reborn and attacked Link from behind, but Proxi's targeting warned Link, and he rolled out of the way with inches to spare. The Stalfos that emerged from the pillar was as disoriented at first as its fellows, and Link took the opportunity to dive past it and charge for the last Demon Pillar, crossbow building power for the final burst.

The first Armos bounced into his path, free of the chains that had entangled it. #Watch out!# Proxi warned desperately. _No kidding._ Again, Link unleashed his crossbow's rapid-fire bolts. This time, the chaotic spray was useful, peppering the final pillar as it slowly exposed the Armos' weak point. Shadow Link was right behind the Hero, though, and would reach him before either Armos or pillar was defeated.

Link banished his crossbow to fairy space, rolled past the Armos, and called forth another weapon. Shadow Link let out an exultant battle cry, leaping over the Armos. The two-faced monster simply started bouncing in the opposite direction, once again headed for the Hero. Just before the Demon Sword crashed down on him, Link threw down the Deku Nut and dove away through the darkness with his Sheikah Arts.

He felt as much as heard the howls of both foes, the Armos whirling wildly in place, Shadow Link flowing and recoiling once more. This time, Link emerged right next to the Master Sword, the shadows of the chains lasting just long enough to provide him an opening before the dark metal vanished. The remaining Ganon-spawn stopped and gaped as Link grasped the hilt of the Blade of Evil's Bane. With a simple tug, he freed the sword from the Pedestal of Time, and as he raised it aloft, the few monsters left disappeared in the wave of sacred power. Only Shadow Link was able to linger, and his body rippled like a tree in a storm. "Fine. Claim that inferior toy." He held the Demon Sword up to ward off the waves of divine might. "Outside this small, meaningless sanctuary, we will duel again, and next time, I will drown you in your own blood!" With that, the Phantom Hero vanished in a burst of the demon flame that gave him substance.

It was easy to ignore the demonic shadow's taunts for once. His old sword had vanished into fairy space, and the Master Sword's hilt felt good in his hand. It felt vigilant, sacred, _right,_ in a way that was at once beyond anything he knew, yet as familiar as his own heartbeat. "Fi?"

She flew to his side. "I am here, Master. Are you well?"

Link nodded, and smiled. "Yes. Are you?"

The spirit of the blade smiled back. "Fi. A fond diminutive, short for the ancient word _fidelis,_ meaning devotion in service. I feel...happiness...that I can serve again." She looked to the sky. "For all my time in slumber, it is a new, unfamiliar sensation. Only at the very end of my forging, when you set me into the stone in my true form for the first time, did I even suspect its meaning."

Link was surprised to feel tears rolling down his cheeks. "Never again," he whispered.

Fi turned, looking at him with uncertainty. "Master?"

"You're a person," Link insisted. "You're not a thing any more, and I won't just – just put you away like one." He held up the sword. "We'll free you from this."

Still smiling, Fi shook her head. "You are as bound to the Master Sword as I. Would you abandon your role or duty? Could anything make you?"

"Ganon is dead," Link replied, surprised at his own ferocity. "Whatever the cult is up to, the weapon Hylia gave to us has served its purpose. You can choose your own."

"Then I choose this," Fi said, voice gentle. She danced around him, literally, like a ballerina, and Link was stunned to see that her odd cloak hid no arms. Indeed, it appeared to serve as her arms. "Let us depart. If you came to this place, the need must be great. If the demon army could penetrate the holy aura protecting it, the threat must be equal to the need."

#Yeah,# Proxi sent to them both. #We should get moving.#

Link nodded reluctantly, and called up Epona. The great mare practically leaped from his pouch, and he swung easily into the saddle. "Hyah!" he called, and Epona ran like lightning. #Are you two going to be okay together, in my head?# He smiled, ducking his head. #I keep hearing it's a small place.#

#I calculate a 99% chance that your friends make such statements only to tease fondly,# Fi replied. #Corollary: there is a 100% chance that any enemies who actually believe it are fools.#

Proxi laughed as Link's jaw fell. #We're going to get along fine, Hero,# she added.

For a time, they rode in silence, racing past the few remaining monsters, a few Dekiwi, and a friendly Skull Kid who waved as they passed. While the warp paths had been an exasperating maze going in, they led back out almost implacably. Once they reached the Great Tree, Link shifted his grip, and the horse became a loftwing once more. They soared over Faron and the small Dekiwi tribe, and the diminutive half-plant people waved as they shot back over Deku Forest. Link waved back, and the sight of the dragon with the Dekiwi awakened distant memories. #Fi? How much do you remember of your time 'awake?' What about the other times I drew you from the Pedestal?#

#All of my clear memories are from the time I was in service to Her Grace,# Fi told him. Proxi was as attentive as Link, and he could feel her curiosity, palpably rippling through the bond. #Even when I guided you through my rebirth as the Master Sword, it was in service to the goddess.# Though she was not physically manifest as they flew, Link could mentally see Fi look into the distance. #Further, some of my recorded memories are obscured. This appears to be a side effect of Shadow Link's assault. Your other lives, I remember only as you might a vivid dream of years past. I remember that you feared me as the Hero of Time, but forgave my involvement in your tragic division. In contrast, the Hero of Light embraced my presence, finding it comforting. The Hero of Destiny was in awe of me, by then familiar with his own legend, even while unable to believe that he was the legend.#

#Zelda is the legend,# Link insisted.

Fi nodded. #So you always object,# she noted. Proxi giggled, kicking her feet delicately. #Though partly true, that statement often obscures your own role and importance as her chosen hero.# Link's jaw dropped. #Your soul was not chosen by chance. In every lifetime, your courage, determination, and intelligence allow you to triumph in the face of ultimate evil."

"Wait, 'her?' Do you mean Zelda, or Hylia?" Link blurted, so stunned that he reverted to verbal speech.

Fi regarded the Hero briefly. #Princess Zelda _is_ Hylia,# she explained. Link shuddered, gripping his loftwing's control ring to keep himself in the saddle. Proxi fell right off of her perch, sliding down to his chest before the wind kept her from dropping further. #Her Grace surrendered her divinity, choosing to be reborn among her own people. This she did to give humanity the power to overcome your demonic foes. From her sacrifice came the magical powers of Hyrule's many tribes, your eternal bond across lifetimes, and the beginning of my transformation into the Blade of Evil's Bane. In exchange, she is now able to live beside you, and as a mortal, can wield the Triforce's might.#

Link flew along quietly for a time. The clouds grew thick, obscuring the land below. Proxi worked her way back up to Link's scalp, tying herself down with a few strands of hair. #Does she know?# he finally asked.

#Based on your uncertainty, I suspect Her Grace has not mentioned this possibility to you.# Link nodded. #In that case, I calculate a 97% chance that Zelda is not aware of her former status as Hylia. In the life when we first met, she felt high levels of guilt and shame over her previous life's manipulation of her people, though all she did was for your collective benefit. It is extremely unlikely that she would conceal such knowledge from you.#

Questions tumbled through Link's mind like rocks in an avalanche, a chaotic rush that made it impossible to choose one from the cascade. For a moment, nothing made sense. Then, as though the avalanche had vanished, everything became clear again. _I am her champion. Whatever she was before only matters in what she left behind for us._ Link took a few seconds to regain his mental balance.

They were seconds he didn't have. A storm of skytails burst from the clouds, charging at him. Fire keese and kargaroks swarmed past the giant insects, some of the larger birds carrying Bokoblins. A few Aeralfos gave them minimal direction. At the center of the flying monster horde was another Mothula. Link gritted his teeth and dove.

When he emerged from the cloud cover, Link, Proxi, Fi and Epona all stared in horror. The fields teemed with monsters of every stripe. Castle City coughed plumes of smoke in the distance. Even from his height, Link could hear the screams of the fleeing, see the mass of civilians retreating, feel their terror inciting the Ganon Cult's hordes to advance. _Goddess, no. I'm too late._

The war had begun.


	7. Part 2, Ch. 1: The Last Demon War

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Standard explanation: #This notation# is for telepathic communication.

  
**Part II: Twilight**

**Chapter One: The Last Demon War**

Impa and Midona walked on either side of Zelda as the princess strode through the halls of Castle Hyrule. She worked her way implacably towards Minister Decole's office. "With respect, Your Highness," Midona asked gently, "what is the purpose of visiting the State Minister now?"

"I feel a wrongness in the Light," Zelda explained, weaving easily through courtiers of every tribe. _Like the whole world itches,_ she mused. Some folk were carrying steaming cups of black tea, sipping in hopes of wakefulness as morning began. "Mother was wise to send the Hero, but she would not place the world on his shoulders alone, and neither will I."

"You intend to contact Ylisse?" Impa asked, her tone and stride completely even. Midona raised one eyebrow.

"Ylisse, Ferox, even Plegia if they have recovered enough," Zelda admitted. "I can offer concessions the High Queen cannot."

Impa whirled a disbelieving gaze on the Princess of Destiny. "Your divine wisdom is not a bargaining chip, my lady." She continued to flow through the bustling corridors without missing a pace.

"To protect the innocent of Hyrule, I would give far more than words," Zelda retorted. "Nevertheless, we should need little else. The crowns have already offered a great deal for the assistance of our neighbors. My insight should be little more than the hair that tips the scales."

Impa stopped, placing one hand on Zelda's arm. "My lady." She gestured at Midona, who had frozen in place, eyes distant. Then Impa, too, looked away. Zelda swallowed a frustrated snort, instead looking at the officials around them. Everyone was staring at the two unmoving Sheikah.

After several tense seconds, Midona gasped, and both Sheikah returned their attention to the castle. "I must go," Midona said, holding her forehead. "The High Sheikah wants to see us all, now." She gestured at Impa. "Your guardian excepted."

"Including the scouts whose reports precipitated this reaction. She's even going to pull Kagerin back," Impa rumbled, crossing her arms. "At least Luda's not leaving the Princess of Destiny alone."

Zelda smiled and formed a small sphere of Din's Fire in her hand. "I'm not defenseless, Impa."

"Neither is my son," Impa retorted. Zelda's smile took on a chagrined edge, and she banished the fireball. "She has Aveil calling up off-duty guards and Eagus increasing patrols. Recalling every Sheikah is excessive."

Midona shrugged. "It's not our decision, _sensei."_ Impa looked at her with one eyebrow raised. Midona's jaw dropped briefly. "You don't suspect the High Sheikah!"

"Right now, we can't afford to hold anyone above suspicion, save perhaps the Hero and the Princess. However, I will concede that it seems extremely unlikely. Aveil would have to be compromised as well, and both of them being untrustworthy is improbable in the extreme." Impa waved below them, towards the castle's center. "For now, go. If nothing else, the Sheikah can confront any threat to Hyrule, no matter where we are." Midona bowed and vanished.

"Why Aveil, Impa?" the princess asked.

Impa glanced at Zelda in mild surprise. "They are together." She smiled at Zelda's blush. "Apparently, they were more discreet than even I realized." The remaining Sheikah motioned for Zelda to follow, and the princess obeyed.

"Why would they bother hiding it?" Zelda whispered, as Impa subtly created a path toward the State Minister's castle office.

"Politics," Impa explained. "Two High Ministers in a personal relationship would worry some with more time for gossip than thought." She looked away slightly, a hint of embarrassment around her eyes. "There is also a faint remnant of foolish rivalry between my tribe and the Gerudo. A few – very few, but enough – would use the excuse to take offense, and perhaps undermine their respective leadership positions. Chief Goselle is already facing pressure over the recent Ganon-spawn incursions into Tantari, and Aveil is very loyal to her chief."

Biting back a retort as they moved through the slowly thinning crowds in the corridors, Zelda continued working her way to the State Ministry office. "If things are as bad as Luda fears, then it's good that we can probably count on the other Ministers' loyalty as well," she murmured. "Eagus has us ready for battle, Gaepora keeps our supplies well stocked and populace at ease, and Decole maintains our lines of communication and local relations."

Impa frowned. "Those relations are less than ideal. Also, while I admit my bias, I have not forgotten who sent Link on the mission that got him captured, nor Decole's reactions to his return and success." She put one hand beneath her cloak. "What about Morsego?"

Zelda nearly stumbled, but recovered quickly. "Batty? Oh, right," she added, glancing above them, "you can't feel the wards, only see them." She shook her head. "No one corrupt could weave that much divine grace into her, or his, wizardry." They reached Minister Decole's office, and the princess knocked.

There was no answer. Zelda waited for a few seconds, then looked at Impa, who shrugged. She tried the door, which easily swung open. Decole's secretary was slumped over his desk. With a brief gasp, Zelda flashed to the young man's side in a cloud of Farore's Wind, and placed her fingers on his neck. "Gone," she whispered furiously.

"And if his body had been booby-trapped?" Impa huffed, striding to Zelda's side.

"Nayru's Love," Zelda murmured, looking the corpse over carefully, "covers a multitude of circumstances." She glanced around the office, sparsely decorated for a Hyrule Ministry. Nothing seemed to be disturbed, the pictograph behind the secretary – a shot of Decole's investment by Queen Anju as a High Minister – as pristine as ever. "This poor man was slain with a simple heart-stopping spell. He died instantly."

"So he is in perfect condition," Impa noted, "aside from being dead."

Zelda whirled on her Sheikah bodyguard. "That's not funny, Impa!"

"I wasn't joking." Impa strode over to the body and lifted his arm. It was only a slight effort. "Rigor mortis hasn't set in." She poked at the upper arm, probing the main muscle. "Either he is very recently deceased, or well-preserved." She pulled out her knife, then twisted the handle. It grew into a naginata, which Impa used to behead the corpse.

Zelda stared in shock. In spite of the poor man's recent death, Impa's strike left no blood. "You think he would have been raised. Reanimated."

"Note the lack of bleeding. He'd already been prepared." Impa strode to the door of Decole's office, shrinking the polearm back down to a knife. "Minister! We would have words with you." She thumped the door once.

It swung open, revealing scattered papers and an empty room. Someone had thrown open cabinets in a rush and strewn much of their contents across the desk and floor. There was no sign of Decole himself. Zelda glanced at the Minister's empty coatrack. "Impa, it's bare," she whispered. "Oh, Hylia. You were right. Decole's a traitor."

The Sheikah grimaced. "We should not jump to conclusions." She looked over a few of the papers scattered across the desk. "I will admit, however, that what we've found appears damning." Her Sheikah Eye darkened to Zelda's psychic Sight. "I sense no violence done here."

"Nor I," Zelda admitted. Before the princess could say anything else, Impa's eyes widened. The Sheikah leaped over, wrapped one arm around Zelda's waist, and pulled her through Shadow.

_Goddess!_ Zelda thought, too shocked by the sudden reaction and chill of the Shadow to do anything but hold on. Impa dove through the darkness, turning sharply several times before emerging back into the physical world. When they reappeared on an outlying tower, Zelda blinked at the sudden return of the light, then stared in horror.

All around them, Ganon-spawn of every stripe were battling Hyrule's defenders. Eagus' Loftwing Knights were racing to contain hordes of aerial horrors. Below, the Phoenix Knights and Gerudo Guards were fighting valiantly against columns of demonic creatures and skeletal soldiers that flooded the roads like swollen rivers. Sheikah appeared and vanished constantly, attacking warp portals of every size across the city. Too few alarms wailed in the distance, most of the city only alerted to the invasion by the attackers themselves. _We were only in Shadow a few seconds! How is this possible?_ Zelda wondered.

A quick glance at the spire where Decole's office had been told Zelda why Impa had acted so quickly – gouts of flame streamed from the ruined windows. _They're attacking from everywhere at once._ Zelda turned to her bodyguard. "Impa, we need the Hero."

"He needs the Master Sword," Impa said, her voice gentle, but the Sheikah wouldn't look at Zelda. "Only with the Blade of Evil's Bane can he put a stop to this, and he already seeks it."

Zelda nodded, then held out her left hand, where her Light Bow began to take form. Impa quickly put her hand on Zelda's arm, the bow collapsing before it had finished coalescing. "What are you doing?" the princess demanded.

"I could ask you the same question," Impa replied flatly. "Until we know where your parents are, we must act as though you are the sovereign of Hyrule. Your safety is paramount."

The princess yanked her arm away from Impa's hand. "My people are dying down there!"

The Sheikah's expression softened. "I know, but you will save more of them by leading us than by taking the field yourself. Decole has fled, and is either a traitor, a prisoner, or a refugee. The logical choice is to find another High Minister, but which one?"

_She's right, sear it,_ Zelda decided grimly. A quick check revealed a city in chaos, the blue-green lines of the Power Charm network turning red wherever the Cult took control. As an experiment, she called up a Wind Charm. It glowed a withered brown, denoting its inactive state. The princess nodded, unsurprised, while Impa raised an eyebrow. "The High Sheikah. Luda's recall of the Shadow Tribe means that we know where she is, and her ability to contact your people through Shadow Arts doesn't rely on State's Wind Charm network."

"Your wisdom at work," Impa agreed. "This will be difficult for you, I understand, but for now, we must secure a command center and reestablish lines of communication." She held out her hand. "Once that is done, and continuity of leadership assured, I will be ready to help you join the battle."

Zelda's smile was wry. "Of course you will." All the same, she took Impa's hand, and they vanished into darkness.

~ o ~ o ~ o ~

A line of Stalfos marched towards the scattered line of Gerudo Guards and Phoenix Knights. Dorgan frowned at the approaching skeletons. _How many waves have we destroyed at this point? Eight? Nine? Gods, I've lost track._ He held up his hands, and a massive ball of crackling destructive power formed above him. "Hyyy-AHH!" Dorgan roared, throwing the blast. The Stalfos went flying, three disintegrating entirely.

"They're throwing troops away," one of the knights rumbled, spinning her sword restlessly. "Why? What do they hope to accomplish?"

"They're pinning us down here," Dorgan replied grimly. "We have to hold this position for the evacuation, and the invaders know it." He scanned the rows of monsters that filled the Great Road through the center of Castle City, teeming in snarling anticipation. "The real question is, what are they planning on throwing at us to bring us down?"

One of the Guard sword masters laughed harshly, glancing over her shoulder to smile mirthlessly at Dorgan. "Aren't you just the sweetest breeze?" She returned her attention to the monstrous horde, twin scimitars at the ready by her sides. "Let them come. We are the defenders of Hyrule, and we will not falter."

_That's it, tribe-sister, just beg fate to knock us down,_ Dorgan thought, the fatalistic impulse nearly overwhelming him. Even as the notion occurred to him, they heard the scratching lope of approaching Dodongos. The sound intensified as a large pack of the beasts worked their way through the horde. When they cleared the front line, Dorgan groaned.

Each Dodongo had a ReDead atop it, moaning incessantly. The Guards and Knights looked at each other in confusion. "Oh, for – weapons free!" Dorgan shouted, unleashing a burst of energy blasts. "Bombs if you've got 'em!" A few Gerudo warriors did, but as they lobbed what they had, shield-bearing Moblins rushed forward and formed a protective wall. _What – they're using tactics? Since when does the demon horde use tactics?!_

"Who put you in charge, boy?" One of the Phoenix Knights rumbled, readying himself for a spin attack as the Moblins moved aside. "You're not in command of your Gerudo unit, let alone us."

"I know what a ReDead is," Dorgan retorted hotly, throwing blast after blast, "so if you don't want to be chewed to death while paralyzed by one, you'll listen to me!"

One of the Guardswomen shuddered. "Those are ReDead?" she whispered. To her credit, she crouched for a leap. The Dodongos rushed at them, and several of the warriors leaped to attack, hoping to destroy the ReDead constructs quickly. It was a futile effort. They screamed in a staggered burst, paralyzing those rushing forward, then the rest of the line. Dorgan dodged backward, then gripped the entire lot with Din's Hand and pulled them back. With a howl of triumph, Ganon's horde cheered viciously and charged _en masse._

Beads of sweat formed along Dorgan's brow as he threw balls of Din's Fire with one hand, and kept his comrades aloft with the other. His mana bled away quickly, a feeling he hadn't experienced in years. _Come on...just a little longer..._ he gave up on fireballs and just flat-out retreated, keeping his people aloft until their paralysis wore off. Dorgan dropped them more quickly than he'd intended, but they landed prepared to fight, hitting the mass of Bokoblins and Stalkin with fierce abandon. Spin attacks and twin slashes from scimitars brought the rush to a swift halt. Dorgan levitated himself the moment his mana reserves had recovered, darting to the side to continue firing on the ReDead.

They were gone, along with their Dodongo steeds. _Ganon!_ he swore emphatically. _Where did they go?_ Drawing his own enormous swords, Dorgan charged into the thick of the assault, cutting through the droves with lethal abandon. In seconds, the Gerudo wizard was surrounded in dark clouds of dissipating horrors.

Then the screams returned, on the opposite side of the line. _What? NO!_ Dorgan raced back to his allies, knocking two Moblins aside with raw force. Somehow, the nightmarish cavalry had gotten behind them. Most of the unit was paralyzed again, three of their number already being bitten and clawed by the ReDead.

Again, Dorgan gripped them with mind over matter and hauled them back, but two of the warriors slipped his grasp, their own screams mercifully brief. _This can't be happening,_ he thought wildly, dropping the survivors in a heap behind him, then rushing forward and unleashing a classic Din's Fire. The blossom of flame scoured the enemy in every direction, many of their foes running wildly as they burned. The Dodongos, of course, hardly noticed. Dorgan fell back, throwing up wards around the recovering warriors in case the ReDead had been warped around them somehow.

To Dorgan's amazement, the entire force stopped chasing him the moment his wards were up. The Dodongos and ReDead charged down another street, and the swarm continued their advance through the city. "So they were teleported past us," one of the Gerudo rumbled, her swords ready once more.

"Din take warp magic," a Phoenix Knight sobbed. "Rovake. Hagen. Those things ate them."

"We need to get back to the castle," Dorgan rumbled, fist trembling at his side. _Great. Now I have names for the heroes I let die._ He looked at the others. "There are going to be civilians panicking everywhere. I say we find as many as we can, then lead them to the one place that ought to be safe." He glared at Quill Tower. "Then we can ask Decole a few questions."

~ o ~ o ~ o ~

Impa followed quietly as Zelda strode through the Sheikah catacombs, her power seeming to drive the air itself before her. _Calm, my lady. Try to remain calm._ The legendary Sheikah smiled ruefully. _As if I have the right to admonish her, when Korin and Link consume my thoughts._ She banished smile and emotion alike. _No. I cannot let myself be distracted, not even by husband or son. I am the Shadow, the invisible hand of justice, the blade by night for those who hide evil by day. I am Sheikah, the guardian in the dark, the shield of the dark._ The mantra drove away all fear and uncertainty.

The corridors of the ancient labyrinth were dimly lit by special torches that burned with a violet light, the tribe eschewing the Power Charm network that drove modern Hyrule. _What once appeared paranoia now seems the height of wisdom._ Each hall was simple stone, carved nearly smooth, virtually unchanged for millennia. _A previous Impa may have trod these very paths with a past Zelda, or Hero for that matter._

The corridor opened into the central chamber, where dozens of Sheikah were gathered. Like much of the labyrinth, the Shadow Hall was carved from stone, with few adornments. Twin banners, one of the Eye and one with the Royal Crest, stood beside Luda at her dais. A few regular chairs and desks were occupied, scribes writing at phenomenal speeds. The rest of the Sheikah either stood at the ready, or sat on round stumps of stone like those used by the Gorons.

"How many couriers remain unaccounted for?" Luda asked a young agent as the princess approached. _Fanadi,_ Impa realized as they got closer.

"Too many, High Sheikah," Fanadi replied, eyes narrow. "Whatever happened at the State Ministry was horrifically thorough, but the irony of the enemy's buildup is that many couriers have become quite skilled at escaping their monsters." She shook her head. "Unfortunately, all efforts to use or repair the Wind Charm network have been futile."

"Perhaps I can help with that, High Sheikah," Zelda said, striding quickly to the rocky podium. Luda nodded to Fanadi, who saluted, bowed, and vanished. "I am no Marin, but my knowledge of the network is considerable."

Luda shook her head. "Forgive me, Your Highness, but your mother's order regarding you was very specific. You are to be protected at all costs." Zelda's eyes widened. "Peace, child. Anju was well when last we spoke. She and your father gird themselves for war." The High Sheikah came around the podium to put a gentle hand on the princess' shoulder. "The queen is simply acknowledging something she has always wished to deny – that you are the Princess of Destiny, chosen by Hylia herself to lead our people in this crisis."

Zelda brushed the hand away. "And watch my parents die? Again? No." She folded her arms. "The last time, they were only restored to me by the Hero's hand on the Triforce itself. I have no intention of allowing the cycle to play out as it has before."

"Nor I," Luda insisted, "but the enemy has learned from past defeats as well." She indicated the Sheikah with a sweeping wave. "With all of Hyrule's advancements neutralized by treachery, the Shadow Tribe is forced to focus on replacing the Wind Charms and lost couriers. We are as frustrated as you, my lady, unable to fight this invasion as good people die, but far worse than death awaits us all if we lose."

"For now, Your Highness," Impa added quietly, "might I suggest focusing on the source of that treachery? If your wisdom can tell us whether it was Lady Cia, Minister Decole, Lord Morsego, or some other functionary, we might be able to counter their efforts."

It took several seconds for Zelda's arms to unfold, stubborn ferocity mingling with grief to slow her efforts. At last, the princess' wisdom shone through, and Impa thought she caught a glimpse of golden light flicker on the back of Zelda's hand. "Decole," she whispered. "He took precautions that only a handful knew of to secure our lines of communication. Cia lacks the necessary knowledge and access. It was not my parents, and it was not Morsego." She looked up at Luda. "I presume that neither Aveil nor Eagus has made any clearly identifiable strategic errors?"

Luda shook her head. "Their cunning efforts have already saved thousands we would have otherwise lost. Frankly, I am amazed we hold as much of the city as we do."

Zelda nodded, then looked to Impa. "Gaepora?" she asked. "He's been like a second father to me, but at this point, I wish to be sure of everyone."

Luda raised an eyebrow, but Impa merely concentrated. "Lana has managed some interesting Shadow Art workarounds we may have to adapt later," Impa explained. "She reports that the Welfare Minister is with Morsego. They're gathering what mystical lore they can to aid the resistance."

"The resistance?" Kagerin called, approaching. "We haven't lost yet, surely!"

Zelda turned, the relief forming and dying in less than a second. "Not the war, but this battle, yes," she whispered. "Where is Link?"

Kagerin glared bitterly at Luda. "In the Lost Woods," he rumbled, "or hopefully, on his way back. I was recalled."

"The Hero will draw the Master Sword," Luda insisted. "I saw its inevitability before I summoned you, warrior. Have you found Midona?"

Kagerin smiled then, a cold and deadly thing only sharpened by the murky atmosphere. "She's the one who recalled me. I'm confident that she wants a few words with you as well."

"She can have them later," Luda retorted. "Our Shadow Sage is not to be put at risk. You will return to Midona and not leave her side, save to cover her escape at need." The High Sheikah's jaw tightened. "Be careful, Kagerin. Your future has many paths, and some of them end abruptly."

Kagerin sobered quickly, even as Zelda straightened in alarm. "Thank you, High Sheikah. If you're certain about the Hero, then?" Luda nodded curtly. Kagerin saluted again, then vanished.

"You left Link alone, now of all times?" Zelda asked, whirling on the High Sheikah.

Luda smiled gently. "He is not alone. The Hero has Epona and Proxi, and I have seen him with a powerful new ally, released with the Master Sword. Come, Your Highness. We must see to the evacuation. The Red Lion is at your disposal."

Impa watched Zelda carefully as emotions washed over her demeanor like tides. Anger, denial, and uncertainty all flickered across her features, before she finally sagged in defeat. "Forgive me, High Sheikah. You are right, of course. We cannot win this battle as things stand. Evacuating the survivors is our best option." She held up a hand before Luda could reply. "We must hurry. Reconvene this meeting on the Red Lion."

Luda and Impa shared a quick glance. #We can shift over together,# Impa sent. Luda took a quick look around, then nodded. _She's no happier at being overrun than any of us,_ Impa thought, _but even if those horrors find the labyrinth, the traps will keep them from our secrets._

As one, the Sheikah vanished, taking the Princess of Destiny with them.

~ o ~ o ~ o ~

"Link!" The Hero looked down, and smiled for the first time since he returned to Castle City. Dorgan waved wildly from a knot of soldiers. "Down here!" Link plunged earthward, strafing the mass of Ganon-spawn approaching his friend's position. "Thank Hylia!"

Battles flashed by as pictographs during Link's dive. On rooftops, Gerudo Guards dueled Lizalfos and Stalfos. Through windows, the ugliest sides of urban warfare revealed themselves as soldiers and Bokoblins stalked one another. All at once, Link transformed Epona, and he ran down an entire squad of Bokoblins and their Moblin leader with the Master Sword. The mere sight of the legendary blade had Dorgan's team cheering wildly. "Dorgan, you're the first good sign I've seen since I got back! What happened?"

Dorgan formed a massive ball of Din's Fire and threw it at a mass of Stalfos. He smiled grimly at the explosion of bone and steel. "No idea. The Ganon Cult's got an army, and they're dropping troops on us like they're confetti." He shrugged when Link reached them, the Gerudo's mana surging in preparation while the Hero dismounted. "Farore, you look terrible."

The Hero took the moment Dorgan afforded them to give himself a once-over. _Only five or six wounds,_ he thought, the burn on his shoulder and slash across his chest as the only hits worth noting. "I'm fine. What's our status?"

"Awful," Dorgan rumbled. "We've been overrun before we knew what hit us. About the only good news is, Aveil and Eagus were able to force a call to arms through the Wind Charm network before it collapsed completely."

"Collapsed?" Link gasped.

Fi appeared from the sword, and the entire group of soldiers jumped. Even Dorgan recoiled slightly. "Master, I calculate a 95% chance that Minister Decole has sabotaged your communication system."

Link growled for a moment before catching himself. "I was really hoping he wasn't one of the bad guys." He looked at the still-staring troops, then grinned sheepishly. "Ah. Right. Everyone, this is Fi, the spirit of the Master Sword. Fi, this is Dorgan, my best friend." As Fi bowed to Dorgan, Link turned to face the suddenly halted invasion force. The monsters were eyeing him warily. _Let's give them something else to worry about._ He held the sword aloft for a second, and Proxi flew out to help him target. When the chime of its power rang true, he slashed downward, the Skyward Strike flying at the Bokoblins. They screamed and fled, but three of them were caught in the blast all the same.

"How does she even know about Decole," Dorgan asked, blinking, "let alone the State Ministry or any of its systems?"

"Many of your magical sciences are derived in part from Hylia's ancient wonders," Fi explained, her voice as even and musical as ever. "I was hers before Her Grace bequeathed me to Master Link, and I have both the authority and the knowledge to interface with all such systems." She looked at Castle Hyrule. "Though the network is being compromised, it is not damaged. I was able to examine enough uncorrupted nodes to update myself on Hyrule's history, and the current state of your systems." She chimed. "All Wind Charms I can detect now require demonic nature to access. The Power Charm network has more safeguards, and must be suborned one region at a time, but I calculate a 90% chance that your government will lose control of it by the end of the day."

For a few seconds, Dorgan could only stare at the gleaming, feminine figure. "Master Sword," he muttered, and Link guessed that was all the explanation his friend needed.

"Pretty much, yeah," Proxi agreed as she flew back. "So all we need to do is figure out where they're coming from right? Then Link and sword girl here plug the hole!"

Link smiled sadly. "It's never that simple, Proxi."

"But...but you're the Hero!" one of the soldiers blurted. "You've got the Master Sword! You can stop this, right?"

It was as though someone had grabbed Link's insides and twisted them into a knot. "Eventually," he said simply. "For now, we need to protect everyone we can." He looked around at the soldiers, then Dorgan. "Can you brute-force a contact spell?"

"Probably," Dorgan muttered, throwing another ball of Din's Fire at a skittish knot of Bokoblins, "but it'd take everything I have, and every mage in the city would feel it."

Link nodded. "Then I'll have to try something else." The Sheikah Eye blossomed across his forehead to more shocked gasps. #Ma?#

It was an effort not to blush when he felt Impa's Sheikah calm collapse at his contact. #Link! Thank the gods. Where are you?#

The Hero looked around him, noting roads broadening as they approached from the north and shops just visible in the distance to the south. Refugees streamed through the houses west of them, mostly past, or from, three story super-cottages. They were heading southeast, avoiding the stores. #I think we're just north of downtown. Dorgan's been leading a small group of Gerudo Guards and Phoenix Knights, trying to slow the advance.# He looked around, firing a skyward strike at an advancing Lizalfos. #One look at the Master Sword has the invaders spooked, but it won't last long. Does anyone know where they're coming from?#

Impa's pause answered Link's question before she did. His heart sank. #Their numbers are beyond counting at the moment,# she admitted. #Such omnipresence, alongside the breakdown of communication, has made finding their points of origins difficult.#

Swallowing the growl that tried to escape him, Link scanned the area around them again. Monsters filled every road that was at all west of them. _Yeah, that narrows it down to about half the city. And pretty much anywhere west of it. Very helpful._ He held the sword aloft again, letting the power of the heavens fill the blade. #Is Zelda okay?#

The image of Impa's smile filled the bond, relief flowing through Link in the same moment. #Would I be stationary otherwise?# Link got a brief flash of a crowded airship, where much of the Shadow Tribe had gathered. #Zelda is safe for the moment, though she will wish to join her parents soon. The Red Lion is leading the remainder of the evacuation.#

Link nodded absently. #Understood, ma'am. Once we've seen to the civilians, we can concentrate on clearing the city.#

Alarm flooded the connection. #Link, Castle City is _lost._ We will protect those citizens we can guide to what safety remains, but you and Dorgan are the last notable holdout north or west of us.# A Moblin stalked toward him, and Link let fly with his skyward strike. The wooden shield all but exploded, splitting in half. The Moblin's squawk as it backpedaled would have been funny under other circumstances. #Castle Hyrule will fall before day's end. Their numbers are simply too great.#

"Master," Fi said, her voice surprising Link with its gentle empathy, "you have always fought to defend your people, but even the Hero cannot defeat an entire army alone. Not in open combat."

Zelda's mind rippled from Impa's, and the Light shining in the Shadow was almost blinding even to a Sheikah Eye. #Link, please. I ache as much as you do, leaving anyone behind to this horror, yet we must. We can defeat them given time and insight, but if we fall here all is lost.# Link felt the princess' torment through the Shadow bond, matching his almost perfectly. _I can't leave people behind, not to this!_

Another Moblin stomped forward, and again Link unleashed the skyward strike. This Moblin was carrying a metal shield, though, and the spiraling blast exploded against it harmlessly with a vicious clang. The horde roared in triumph.

"Uh-oh," Dorgan muttered. "Link, time to get out of the pool!" He formed another sphere of crackling energy.

Gritting his teeth, the Hero nodded and waved with his shield hand. As one, the small force fell back, retreating south through the Bazaar. Other units, scattered and barely organized, were still fighting throughout the maze of shops and emporiums. A few tents burned, their magical protection overwhelmed by the demonic energies of their foes. Link shuddered as he passed his first civilian corpse, though he didn't recognize the unfortunate victim. Ganon-spawn advanced slowly, throwing spears and firing arrows from behind a still-forming Moblin shield wall.. "Ka-ru-na!" they chanted, spears thrusting skyward in time with their cry. "KA-RU-NA! KA-RU-NA!"

Much to the Hero's surprise, the advance stopped at the edge of the Bazaar. The monsters jeered and hooted, but didn't enter the shopping district. "Heh. I guess even demons don't like store crawling," Dorgan quipped.

"No," Link replied curtly. "It's something else. Stay sharp."

Dorgan's entire demeanor changed. "Oh crap." He sheathed his left-hand blade, summoning a shield of crackling force in it. "There's something worse here, isn't there? Worse than Moblins or Lizalfos or even the walking dead." Link nodded. His friend grimaced, eyes narrowing. "You heard the man, people! Eyes up, ears wide!"

"We're going to die, aren't we?" one of the younger knights whispered.

"We're in trouble," Dorgan admitted, "but we're only going to die if we give up! Anyone here want to do that?" His voice became half-roar, but to Link's surprise, the soldiers shook their heads grimly and hefted their weapons. "That's more like it!" He continued talking as they worked through the streets, dozens of scorch marks from slain monsters for every dead soldier. "Now listen up. Contrary to popular opinion, the Hero does talk. When he goes quiet, the dung has struck the blades. That means _pay attention."_ Incongruously, he grinned again. "Of course, if you're in a position to notice, that means you're fighting alongside the Hero himself. Are any of you asking for better odds than that?"

"Sir, no sir!" the others shouted as one. _It was almost a cheer,_ Link realized, caught between embarrassment and worry. _They're depending on me to get them out of this. Not "us." Me. Hylia, help me._

As they fell back, their team called to the other groups they passed. Their squad became a platoon as knights and guards joined them. A Sheikah traveled with them briefly, before she looked away and vanished into Shadow. What monsters remained were trickling out of the Bazaar, only stopping to fight groups smaller than theirs. Whenever Link and Dorgan found them, the enemy fled at the sight of the larger force.

After several tense minutes of retreat, they reached the heart of the Bazaar, where they found the remaining civilians. Most were huddled inside Peatrice's Item Shop, while much of the remainder were in the Infusion Concession. Captain Peater and Dorgan's mother, Manda, led those civilians they'd trusted with weaponry. Peater exhaled in relief, while Manda sheathed her twin Gerudo blades and threw her arms around Dorgan. "Captain?" Link asked.

"No injured among the survivors, thanks to Arin," Peater reported, nodding. "It was ugly for a while. We lost a few people." The sword master shrugged. "Then they started pulling out, about half an hour ago. It's been quiet ever since."

"Who did you–" Link asked, glancing at Sparrot's, hoping the seer might help them. The Hero felt cold as he looked at Sparrot's wide, empty eyes staring into the heavens, body fallen halfway out of his tent. Link's face and hands felt frozen. _He's dead._ Looking around, he saw more bodies, fewer than there could have been by a wide margin but far too many all the same. He recognized Greba, a spear still in her hand and a burn mark around her body where she'd taken one of the larger monsters with her. _Dead._ Dovos was slumped over a table, his back broken in two places and his head turned around completely backwards. _Dead. All dead. I left, and now they're dead._

#STOP IT!# Proxi screamed, and Link spun to stare at her. #What were you supposed to do, stop an army _without_ the Master Sword? Come on, don't fall apart on me now!#

"Master," Fi added, floating down to his side, "it is very likely that the enemy waited to begin their offensive during your absence. Shadow Link's presence at the Pedestal of Time corroborates this theory."

Link smiled in spite of himself. "What, no percentage?"

"I have noticed some annoyance at my use of calculations on such matters," Fi replied evenly. Most of the civilians stared at her in surprise. "As you asked, I calculate the likelihood at 85%, conservatively."

Nodding, Link walked over to Sparrot. "Just...don't tell me that a locked door needs a key," he said quietly. "If you know where the key is..." He crouched by the seer's side. "Sear it, Sparrot. I wish I knew if you'd seen this." Link gently closed the man's eyes. "Din cleanse you, Nayru heal you, and Farore welcome you home."

Peater glanced sidelong at Fi, then approached the Hero. "We took care of the others when the Ganon-spawn fell back," he explained. "Sparrot, well, no one knew if there was anything psychic going on with him."

"He's dead," Link muttered, then straightened. "Just...dead." He turned, noting a few people staring at Fi. More civilians were slowly coming out of the two larger shops, looking around warily. Peatrice and Keet emerged from her store as well, and Link recognized Talo as one of the weapon-wielding civilians as he approached them, checking on the duo. "You need evac. I'll call." He concentrated, and the Sheikah Eye reappeared on his forehead. #Ma, we found the Bazaar survivors.# He glanced at Dorgan, who looked up from where he'd been checking on his father. The Gerudo war wizard nodded. #Looks like this is everyone.#

#Good. It seems even more survived than we hoped. Captain Peater is to be commended.# Impa's mind dimmed briefly, and Link did another visual sweep. The area seemed completely clear. Arin was approaching him with a bottle filled with Blue Potion. Link nodded quietly to him, then looked away as his mother continued. #Zelda is coordinating the evacuation. We can spare a loftwing airship. It will be crowded, but can hold everyone there.#

#That's a relief.# Again, Link scanned the area. _Something's not right._ He exhaled fiercely. #Ma, ask Zelda to set the landing site south of us, wherever the nearest large space is. Those monsters didn't fall back because they were afraid.#

#Acknowledged.# Impa paused, holding the connection open. #Link, I know it hurts. For now, use the Sheikah calm. We'll talk later.#

#Thanks, Ma. I love you.# Impa's response was wordless, but he felt her love respond through the Shadow, then the connection faded away. He looked down at Arin. "Sir?"

"Ah, Link," the diminutive potion master whispered, "we thought you could use some help. We don't have any legendary artifacts, but Manda decided you'd find another bottle helpful, and I thought I'd throw in a Revitalizing Potion." He held it out, and Link accepted it with a grateful bow. "You, ah, should get two uses out of it, and once healed, your magical energies should overflow for a few minutes after you drink one."

"Thank you." Link slid the bottle into his pouch. "Both of you." He grimaced as he realized that the crowd was still growing, and they'd gone from watching Fi to staring at him. _Oh, for Hylia's sake._

"Oh, you're quite welcome. There's just one thing I still don't understand," Arin said, looking around. "Where did all the monsters go?"

A voice as deep as the Shadow echoed around them: "I ordered them back." Phantom Ganon rode in, his body of Dark Fire larger and more massive than even Dorgan's. His steed was likewise a creature of the corrupt power, its eyes glowing a burning red like the Phantom Hero's. The phantom wore a horned helmet that seemed a part of his head, and carried a massive greatsword in one hand. The villain seemed less garbed in armor than made of it, arcs of blue-green nimbus its only decoration.

Link summoned Epona, the steed whinnying in alarm. He jumped onto the Charm horse, and she reared, the Hero taking the moment to draw the Master Sword once more. "South!" he shouted. "Go!"

Peater waved curtly to the terrified citizens, and they barely managed to avoid panicking as they retreated. The soldiers formed lines ahead of and behind them. Dorgan rushed to Link's side. "We've got this, bro!"

Link shook his head. "They have to stop at the nearest large field," he explained. "Pick up's coming, and if there are any other Ganon-spawn, they'll need you." The Hero gritted his teeth as the phantom formed a sphere of Dark Fire in his free hand. Dorgan shuddered. "Now go!"

"I'm coming back for you," Dorgan insisted, then fell back. At last, it was just the Hero and the Evil King's Phantom. Link held his sword aloft, and it filled with sacred might.

Phantom Ganon chuckled. "You don't remember," he rumbled, the blazing sphere crackling in his hand. "A pity."

"Then remind me," Link replied, voice as cool as his glare. Epona danced nervously in place. Proxi darted through the air above him in a similar manner. Only Fi remained placid, floating serenely to his right.

Phantom Ganon straightened in his saddle, then smiled again. It was as cruel and empty as the dark flame he was made of. "I will give you this, then. The Hero of Time was not the first, nor was even the bearer of the Minish Cap. Our battle began long before even those times, when your precious goddess sacrificed herself to give you the slimmest of hopes." Link's eyes widened. _Sacrificed?_ Before the accusation of a lie could even reach his lips, he knew it for the truth. "Before Ganon, before Dragmire, before even the one you call Mandrag, there was the Demon King. I am _his_ echo, little fool, not that of a creature who did not exist when we first did battle. And ten thousand years later, I am the vanguard of his return!" With that, the phantom charged, throwing the ball of power and raising his sword in the air.

Link fired a skyward strike back at the villain, then swung around to deflect the blast. It flew back at Phantom Ganon, who snarled in frustration as he wheeled his monstrous steed out of the way of both attacks. While he was off-balance, Link spurred Epona forward, and they charged at the monster. The Hero's first slash cut a sliver of the phantom away, but he parried Link's next swing, and they both rode around, each preparing for another pass.

The next two ended with each parrying the other's blow, but the one after that, Phantom Ganon managed to force his massive blade under Link's shield. His upward slash was impossibly strong, and the blow took Link full across the chest, knocking him off Epona. Landing hard on the road, the Hero rolled to his feet, ignoring the pain. He watched grimly as Epona turned back into a Light Charm, flying to his pouch, while the phantom wheeled around and readied his blade once more. His laughter reminded Link of thunder, and then he charged.

Link held his ground, waiting for the monstrosity to be just outside of sword range. The moment Phantom Ganon began raising his sword to strike, Link rolled to the other side, then performed a leaping spin attack. Horse and rider alike were mercilessly slashed on their left flank, and they stumbled away, bleeding toxic green light. The Hero whistled, and Epona reappeared beneath him. Dark Fire still burned in a diagonal slash across his chest, but his mail had not given way.

"Ten millennia later, you are still my only worthy foe," the nightmare intoned, shifting in his saddle. The wounds vanished, no longer hindering him, but the damage remained, deep within. "Even now you fight, life after life, knowing it is hopeless. You can win a thousand times, but eventually, you will lose. Only once, and everything is mine." Again he smiled, merciless and terrible, and readied his blade at his side. "What say you to that, Chosen of the Goddess?"

Link snarled and pointed the Master Sword at the phantom, who raised one eyebrow in response. "I believe that posture," Fi explained, " translates as 'shut up and fight.'"

"Monster," Proxi added furiously.

Again, Phantom Ganon laughed, and again, he charged. Link responded in kind, panting in time with the horse of Light. Again they clashed, but this time, the Hero accepted a blow, using his shield as a guide, for the opportunity to drive home the Blade of Evil's Bane. Both riders were unhorsed, falling to the ground. Link groaned and sat up, looking wryly at the X the twin slashes left across his tunic. Phantom Ganon staggered to his feet, the stab wound glowing brightly in the heart of his dark chest plate. _That's familiar, somehow,_ Link mused, struggling to his feet. Proxi glowed brightly over the phantom's head.

A burst of crossbow bolts sprayed the monster, bouncing harmlessly off his armor. Link looked up and saw Zelda leaping from her azure loftwing, crossbow vanishing as she landed. Her Light Bow formed in her hand an instant later, and she took aim at the wound in Phantom Ganon's chest. He threw a ball of Dark Fire at her just as she let her arrow fly. Impa appeared from her shadow to protect her, but Link was already ahead of them both. The Hero jumped forward and slammed the incoming sphere into the ground, while Zelda's arrow struck home perfectly. The phantom screamed in fury as he began to disintegrate from the center out. "I remember you, Hylia," he snarled. "Hide behind your Chosen Hero all you wish. Slay me a thousand times, and a thousand times I will rise again. Sorrow and Destruction will consume all you have wrought, and Despair will be all that remains..." With that, the phantom vanished.

Link blinked and shook his head. Epona returned to his pouch once more. "Well. I was hoping I could tell you first, but..." He turned to Zelda, and stared in shock. His love stood there, pale and trembling, staring in horror at the twisted burn mark where Phantom Ganon had been. "Zel?"

"It was me," she whispered, shedding twin delicate tear-streaks. "All of it. I did this..."

Impa crossed her arms. "Nonsense. This is Ganon's doing." She looked at Zelda, then stepped in front of her, implacable expression softening. "My lady, you cannot believe that monster."

"You don't understand," Zelda insisted, wiping her eyes with one sleeve. "I know. I _remember._ I was Hylia, and I started the cycle, trapped you both in this with me." She looked at Fi, jaw trembling. "You know, don't you?"

"Yes, Your Grace," Fi said evenly. "As Hylia, you gave your life to seal away the Death Bringer, light the trinity of flames in the Silent Realm, and set destiny in motion for the Hero and the Shadow Tribe." She flew to Zelda's side. "I am certain, however, that your people would dispute your notion of 'blame' for this. It is only through your many sacrifices that the Demon Realm was defeated, and neither the Hero nor the Sheikah were 'trapped' in the cycle. They have the power to choose, and we are all honored to serve you."

"Absolutely," Impa asserted.

"Always," Link breathed. He walked to Zelda, sheathed the Master Sword, and took her hand. "I'm yours. I always have been. I always will be."

"She knew that!" the princess wept, looking away from Link. "I knew that! I _used_ it! What kind of monster does something like that to the one who loves her most?!"

Link gently put his hands on her arms and waited. After a few seconds, Zelda looked up at him again. He smiled for her. "That wasn't betrayal. It was the trust that is the foundation of everything we have." After another brief pause, Zelda sighed and nodded.

"Good. Now, we must depart," Impa insisted. As if on cue, the monsters around the Bazaar howled, and a pounding march rippled toward them from every direction. Link and Zelda both whistled, their Loftwing Charms taking form beside them. Impa vanished into the princess' shadow once more, then the duo took off to meet their fates.

~ o ~ o ~ o ~

Zelda watched the evacuation of the shopping district shrink below them as they approached Castle Hyrule. Grim red Light Charms shed beams through the sky, illuminating massive swarms of monsters. _Gods. They're everywhere._ The Loftwing Knights flew brilliantly, shooting down dozens of skytails for every blow they took, but the droves never seemed to diminish. Link fired at the monsters that came within range, but to the princess' surprise, few came anywhere near them.

The largest mass of foes were concentrated around the peak of the central tower. The enormous Red Lion was perched there, already teeming with evacuees, while a trickle of couriers and soldiers emerged from the tower. All around them, airships picked up more people escaping from the castle through the outer towers. Impa appeared on the main tower, and stood watch as the duo landed. "Situation?" Zelda asked curtly.

Impa concentrated. "Most of the castle is empty. Your parents are leading the resistance in the front hall. Luda is with them. Midona is coordinating the Sheikah from below." She straightened, eyes widening in surprise. "The attacks are taking place all across Hyrule. Simultaneously."

"Goddess," Link gasped.

Zelda's eyes narrowed. _Decole,_ she thought, a rage she'd never known burning through her. "Midona can't stay there," she said, forcing down her fury at the former State Minister. "Tell her to get up here and continue operations from the Red Lion."

"At once," Impa agreed, eyes unfocusing again. "There's Dark Fire interference in the Shadow." To Zelda's surprise, her bodyguard smiled wryly. "I was wondering how long it would take them to manage that. At any rate, Midona can't risk a Shadow-step through that. With your approval, the remaining Sheikah will evacuate through the tunnels, then vanish once they're clear of the demon flame. Midona and Kagerin are on their way here."

"Do it," Zelda ordered. "The instant they're up here, we have to launch." She looked out into the city and shuddered. "Our enemy doesn't seem to be killing the non-combatants that couldn't escape. As terrible as living under the cult's rule may be, they will be alive for us to free later." She glanced down. "We'll extract my parents, then wait here for Midona."

"Reaching them's going to be tricky," Link added, looking down. His eyes flickered, and Zelda could sense him tracing paths through the castle's corridors. "Most of the castle's interior is still clear, but there's nearly a hundred stories between us and the main gates." The Hero let a faint rumble of frustration escape him. "Epona's too big to fly through the corridors, and I haven't picked up much gear yet." He rubbed his chin. "Maybe I could risk warping through the Dark Fire."

"No," Zelda and Impa said as one.

Link sighed. "Then Midona will probably get here before we can extract them. I suppose I could go down there and see if I can clear a path. Maybe you can bring the Red Lion in to pull them out after that."

Impa shook her head. "The Lion is filled with refugees. Sage and queen alike would forbid us from risking them, even if we could reach the main hall."

"What about the High Sheikah?" Zelda pleaded. "If she's with my parents, you can reach her!"

"Luda is...occupied," Impa said. "I can sense her, but she's eye-deep in Ganon-spawn." The Sheikah blinked. "We've been ordered to leave them. Once Midona is here, the Red Lion is to take off and lead the air ship fleet to the Kasuto-Ordon border. The Lake Hylia region is the only area they can confirm as clear of the enemy."

_Abandon my parents? Goddess, no!_ Zelda stiffened. _I am the goddess. And there's nothing more I can do here._ She slumped, feeling more defeated than she had in countless lives. Link was at her side instantly, but she held up one hand and he stopped. "It will be done. Where's Midona?"

As Zelda spoke, Midona appeared from Shadow, seared by Dark Fire. "Ah," she gasped, then fell. Link caught her, both of them shaking as he laid her carefully on the floor. "Shadow Link," Midona whispered, shuddering in pain. "Ambushed us. Couldn't let him...capture me. Kagerin still...fighting him." She looked up desperately at the Hero. "Please." Then she lost consciousness.

Zelda darted to her side, delving into Midona's burned body with healing magic. "Dark Fire," she spat, like a curse. "It's burned her inside and out. I can keep her alive." She watched as the wounds resisted her sorcery. "I think."

The Sheikah Eye formed on Link's forehead. "He's five stories down, about the same distance west. I'll get him and be right back."

"Meet us on the Red Lion by loftwing," Impa said, scooping up Midona as if her fellow Sheikah were weightless. "We must leave, now." Link nodded.

_Oh, gods,_ Zelda thought, then took a long breath and let it go. "Hurry, Link." The Hero nodded and ran down the stairs. Zelda directed Impa to the gangplank, and after a brief glance, the Sheikah complied. Zelda followed her immediately, the last refugees already aboard and shuffling aimlessly on deck. "Pilot! Set course for Lake Hylia!"

A Zora peered out from the bridge, then jumped in shock at the sight of the princess. "Yes, Your Highness!" she replied.

"Half speed for now," the princess ordered. "We're to gather the retreating ships, then lead them to Kasuto Province."

The Zora saluted. "Yes ma'am!" she said, then ducked back inside. The Red Lion banked gracefully around the central tower, slowly heading southeast. Four Loftwing Knights took up position around the massive airship, and the aerial swarms fled from the combined might of dozens of court mages. Carefully, the princess reached out to her mother with her mind. Queen Anju was clearly occupied with battle, saber flashing in one hand while bolts of Light flashed out from the other. _Hang on, mother. Please._

~ o ~ o ~ o ~

Link took the stairs two at a time, never more grateful for his unnatural stamina than at that moment. He raced through the empty castle halls, ignoring both the eerie feeling and the overwhelming sense of _deja vu._ #Proxi? Fi?#

#Sorry, Link,# Proxi lamented, hanging onto Link's hair as he ran. #Nothing.#

#I detect a localized disturbance approximately three stories below us,# Fi reported, still floating by his side. #It is unlikely that I possess any information you lack.#

The Hero grimaced and kept running. After what felt like an eternity, but couldn't have been more than two minutes, he found signs of battle: slash marks in the rugs and drapes, crossbow bolts of Light and Shadow in the walls, a handful of scorch marks all around him. He slowed briefly, then saw an arm dangling from a deep purple tunic. The rest of the figure was behind a doorjamb. "Kagerin?" Link called warily. The figure grunted and waved him over. Link approached warily. _Shadow Link shouldn't be able to copy anyone else, but something doesn't seem right._

"Watch out!" Proxi cried, and Link leaped back, just avoiding a slash from the Demon Sword. Kagerin whirled around, grinning madly, the Dark Hero's glowing red eyes having completely consumed the Sheikah's. "Link, he's possessed!"

"Master, I detect no life signature from the body," Fi added, flying around to observe the enemy. "The dark entity is animating it entirely."

Link shuddered. "You mean Kagerin's – dead?"

"Cold as a snow cone!" Shadow Link mocked – _Dark Link, now,_ Link thought furiously, _until I kick him out of that stolen body_ – then lunged wildly, a shield of Shadow forming instantly on his right arm. Link blocked and riposted, only for his own blade to glance away from Dark Link's shield. "He thought he had me. Sucker."

Link screamed and leaped, slicing furiously down. Dark Link blocked again, but his shield shuddered on impact, the blow forcing the monster back. Proxi flew dutifully over the body's head. A distant, detached portion of Link's mind noted that Kagerin's body was in surprisingly good shape, with only a stab wound near his sternum hinting at how the Dark Hero had slain him. _Stabbed from below? How?_ Wordlessly, he continued his offensive, but Dark Link was a better swordsman than he'd been as a mere creature of Dark Fire. _Did he absorb some of Kagerin's skill?_ Experimentally, Link tried a basic jump attack, but rather than using Kagerin's usual counterstrike, Dark Link blocked and retreated, responding with another thrust. Link blocked it, darted in, and performed a spin attack. This time, Dark Link leaped over the slash, slicing down at the Hero. Link wasn't able to avoid the blow entirely, swerving enough to take the cut to his shoulder rather than his head. _Apparently not._ Link's next strike was a vertical spin attack, which caught his dark counterpart off-guard, and he slashed Dark Link's shield arm. "Ow," the Dark Hero said testily, glancing at the wound. "Do you know how hard it is to heal a corpse?"

"Do we look like we care?" Proxi quipped. Dark Link snarled, threw his shield aside, and lashed out at the fairy with his free hand, but that took so much time that Proxi was able to laugh before she darted away. Link, seeing his opening, hit the Demon Sword with a shield bash, then stabbed the existing wound. There was a howl across both the physical and spirit worlds, and Kagerin's body collapsed, the Demon Sword sliding from his dead hand. Link let himself thump against the nearest wall, leaning there as he sobbed. _Kagerin. Din sear it!_

"Master," Fi said gently, "I continue to detect active demon energies. I advise caution."

Nodding, Link straightened, saluted Kagerin, and carefully approached the Blade of Hero's Bane. _Fi's right. I have to stay alert._ He looked from the corpse to the sword, the Sheikah Eye forming once more. A thread of Dark Fire still connected the two, and Link felt energy gathering around the Demon Sword. _Stabbed – from below!_

Link dropped his shield to protect his abdomen, which saved his life. The evil blade flew at him, clanging against the Hylian Shield harmlessly, then flew back to Kagerin's body, which leaped upright with inhuman speed. "You infuriating child," Dark Link growled, flowing into a fencer's stance. Without his shield, the Dark Hero minimized his profile, keeping his off hand behind him. "Have you no idea how long I've waited for this moment?"

Again, Proxi raced to glow over the creature's head. "Wow, this you really likes to talk," she noted. "Let's trounce him and get out of here." Link nodded and moved in carefully, shield at the ready.

"Oh, Hero," Dark Link hissed, smiling madly, "never use the same trick against me twice." With no shield, his free hand shot out with lightning speed, gripping Proxi and squeezing. Her scream was almost inaudible to Link's ears, but filled his mind with terror and agony. Link roared and leaped, and when Dark Link parried, the Hero performed another shield bash on the Demon Sword, then cut the corpse's arm off just below the elbow.

Dark Link stumbled back, looking at the stump in annoyance. Link ran to the severed hand, tossed his shield aside, and forced the fingers open. Proxi shuddered in the frozen palm, barely alive. "Sorry...Link..." she gasped.

With gentle speed, Link scooped her up and slid her into the Revitalizing Potion Arin had prepared for them. He looked up at Fi. "She has stabilized, Master," the spirit reported dutifully, "but I cannot say for how long."

The hand flew back to Dark Link's stump, but when he tried to flex Kagerin's fingers, they moved jerkily. Indeed, the entire body shook slightly as he moved. "So you escape again. Miserable boy," he snarled. "Next time, all Hyrule will hear your screams!" With that, he vanished in a field of dark motes that reminded Link faintly of the Twilight Realm.

The Hero carefully slid the potion back into his pouch, grabbed his shield, and ran for the nearest window. He crashed through it shield-first, then whistled. Epona formed beneath him, and Link put away his weapons to concentrate on flying. In under a minute, he'd caught up with the Red Lion, which had already gathered a small, rag-tag fleet. Zelda waved to him, and he dove to land on the deck, Epona vanishing beneath him. "Kagerin?" the princess asked bleakly.

"Dead," Link said, his voice sounding empty even to his ears. "Dark Link is possessing his body. Proxi's in critical condition." Zelda gasped. "Midona?"

"Also critical," Zelda admitted, "but we've stabilized her for now. Show me Proxi." Link slowly took out the bottle, then handed it to the princess. Impa padded over, followed by Korin.

Link threw his arms around his father, shaking with relief. "Pa," was all he said. Korin hugged Link for a few moments, then let go. Link nodded and reciprocated, then turned back to Zelda.

"She'll be all right for a while, but I can't heal her," Zelda admitted reluctantly. "Proxi needs fairy magic."

Turning and pounding the railing, Link glared at the battle below. The stream of refugees had become a raging flood, protected by several disparate units of Gerudo Guards and Phoenix Knights, all in full retreat. Though they were still over Castle City, it was clear that they would have to leave soon, or be brought down. The enemy seemed without number. _So many people,_ Link thought, then gasped. "Where's Dorgan?" he blurted.

~ o ~ o ~ o ~

Dorgan snarled and fired another blast into the horde charging the gates of Castle Hyrule. "Die, you miserable beasts!" he roared, blade and spell carving through the enemy. A few turned to face him, Lizalfos and Stalkin, but most of them simply ignored his efforts and charged on. _Ignore me, will you?_ the Gerudo thought fiercely, and dove further into the demon army.

After less than a minute, Dorgan's fury began to drain. _And why not?_ he wondered, expression as bleak as his heart. _For all the effect I'm having, I might as well be cutting grass for rupees._ He looked for a commander, but between the sheer number of Ganon-spawn and how similar they all appeared, no obvious leader emerged.

Then Luda burst from the gates, leaping from monster to statue to column to monster. Her movements were stiff and tight by Sheikah standards, but she was a match for any hundred Stalkin all the same. "Minister!" Dorgan called.

Luda examined him briefly, then changed course to head straight for Dorgan. She landed behind him, and they went back to back. Dorgan bit back a gasp when he saw the trail of blood she'd left. "We have to go," she grunted, a spray of kunai taking out half a dozen Stalkin. "Queen's orders."

"Where is she?" Dorgan asked, casually firing another explosive sphere into the horde. Their combined efforts started to gain the monsters' attention. "The Red Lion's pulling out. If we're going to get her to it, we need to move."

Luda shook her head. "Anju is buying us time. She has declared Zelda the acting monarch in her absence." She paused, a stiff kunai throw stalling the undead approaching them. "Kafei was slain trying to protect her."

_What?_ Dorgan swallowed a gasp, firing another burst into the crowd. That sent scores of them flying, but his blast got the army's full attention, and they prepared a rush. "Unrecoverable?" Dorgan asked as calmly as he could.

"He had a fairy," Luda replied. "It wasn't enough. Even without the Shadow to swim through, I could escape with Anju's orders. I'm to rendezvous with Aveil, then join Her Highness on the Red Lion."

"Ganon," Dorgan swore. When the horde roared at the name, he immediately wished he hadn't. "Wow, they're worse than my mom," he quipped, then whistled. His ebon loftwing took form, and he leaped on, holding out his hand. Luda took it, and he pulled her up in front of him. She all but collapsed against Dorgan as they took off. "Gods! Luda?"

"Lost a lot of blood," the High Sheikah explained. "Sheikah training. What are you doing here alone?"

"After evacuating the Bazaar, I went back to find Link, but he was already gone," Dorgan explained. "I thought I could help extract the royal family." He glared bitterly at the castle, watching as Light Charms went out across the fortress. "Looks like I was wrong."

"None of you are at fault, child," Luda insisted, taking measured breaths. "This failing is ours. We are the ones who trusted Decole, underestimated the Ganon Cult, grew complacent in our power. Zelda tried to warn us."

"You listened," Dorgan replied softly.

Luda shook her head. "Not well enough. The Cycle, it seems, will have its way." She looked behind Dorgan. "Incoming."

Dorgan turned to look over his shoulder. "Dinrova!" he gasped. Luda nodded again. "High Sheikah, I'm not sure I could take her even without a wounded passenger!"

"Outrun her," Luda wheezed. "No time for a dogfight." Dorgan nodded and twisted his control ring. His loftwing shot through the air, and Dorgan scanned the surface for the Minister of Justice. _Come on, Aunt Aveil, where are you?_

"Fleeing, boy?" Dinrova laughed. Fire roared from one scepter in a deadly stream. Ice flaked from her hair, sizzling where it struck the flame. Other than her weaponry and the single element flowing from her locks, she was every inch the terror Twinrova had been in the Age of Legends. "Wise, if not brave – but futile either way!"

"Keep gloating, Dumrova," Dorgan called back, "but the fight's not over yet!"

"That's why you're running, yes?" Dinrova retorted, a burst of bone-chilling frost barely missing Dorgan. "You could have been a king! A god! Instead, you fly from one who would serve you, while you carry an ancient enemy!"

"Oh, shut up!" Dorgan snarled, throwing a burst of Din's Fire behind him. Dinrova howled, and Dorgan heard a brief sizzle, but the erratic ice shard blasts that followed indicated more frustration than injury. Using every trick he'd learned in years of racing some of the greatest pilots in the world, Dorgan dodged, swerving through the air, then dove into the maze of buildings that dominated the government districts.

No icy blasts followed him, with Dinrova soaring overhead. "Very well, boy. Run and hide. You will either embrace your destiny, or meet it!" The sorceress flew off.

"Don't...listen to her," Luda whispered. "She could be lying. If she's not, you have still...proven yourself."

"Thank you," Dorgan said, voice thick. "That means more than you know right now. For the moment, hold as still as you can. I'll get you to Aveil." Luda nodded and held onto Dorgan's tunic. Her fingers had a death grip on the cloth, but her arms shook with effort. With all the power he could muster, Dorgan sent a pulse of Sight rippling through the city.

The Gerudo war-mage reeled from the unexpected torrent of knowledge. _Goddess. What was that?_ He could sense the entire army, pinpoint a single Stalkin in the residential districts, find a child in the fleeing crowds. The raw power of it threatened to overwhelm his mind. Forcing his will to assert itself, Dorgan focused on his aunt. Aveil's location appeared immediately in his mind, pushing away the flood of irrelevant data. _She's leading the ground defense in the southeast, what's left of it,_ he realized, immediately changing course to reach her. _That makes sense. It's hard to imagine her anywhere else, really._

Even amidst the horrors of the war raging around them, it didn't take long to find the Gerudo Minister. Aveil was rotating her front lines in staggered formation, much like archers firing in waves. _Why? Oh!_ A wave of Dodongos carrying ReDead ran at them, and when some of the terrible screams reached the front line, there was a second line ready to pull the paralyzed back and replace them. The new front line would focus on the ReDead first, a few holding off the Dodongos until the screaming horrors could be destroyed. They obliterated the assault in short order, but Dorgan could see the fatigue in how the once-crisp unity of the line was ragged and uneven, the bent backs, the drooping arms and shuffling gaits.

Aveil herself stood at the center of the line, barking orders and pointing out targets with her swords. She looked up as Dorgan soared overhead, her nephew throwing a spread of force blasts at the aerial forces before landing. "Dorgan! What are you doing here? You should be – Goddess, _Luda!"_

Dorgan dismounted carefully, carrying the barely conscious Luda. He watched in disbelief as Aveil Bahdo, whom he had seen wrap severed limbs without flinching, ran to their side. _She looks terrified!_ He levitated the High Sheikah to earth, then stared as Aveil whipped out a potion and poured it into Luda's mouth. The Sheikah spluttered briefly, then drank without further protest. "Luda, what happened?"

"Kafei's dead," Luda breathed, moving to sit up. Aveil pinned her down, a hand firmly on her shoulder. "Anju's probably a prisoner now. Aveil, let me up."

"No. You can skin me later," Aveil whispered back. "Hylia's grace, Luda, I thought I was losing you, and you're still a mess." _Oh. Oh!_ Dorgan exhaled in relief. _So she does have a girlfriend. It's about time._

"I was a mess, until you half-drowned me with that potion," Luda retorted, smiling wearily for just a moment. "We have to leave, Aveil. Anju placed Princess Zelda in charge. The city is lost, and she will need us."

"The city's not lost so long as we fight for it," Aveil insisted, golden eyes narrowing. "There are millions of innocent people in this city, and if we leave they're at the Cult's mercy."

"Most of the survivors are evacuating," Dorgan said grimly. "Yes, there are still a lot of civilians left, but – Aunt Aveil, you're the last major holdout in the whole city." He looked away from her shocked, gaping stare. "The Red Lion is leading the evacuation. Everything else has been overrun, including Castle Hyrule."

"Princess Zelda will know what to do," Luda added, placing one gentle hand on Aveil's wrist. "Aveil, my love, she needs us. We have to go to her. Now."

Shaking with frustration, Minister Aveil looked from the odd duo to her front line, then the trail of airships in the distance. "Dorgan, can you get word to the princess? If we're pulling out, I want troop ships and air support."

"Gods know if there's any to spare, but I'll try," Dorgan replied wearily, sparing a glance for the mixed force before turning his gift inward. Dark Fire poisoned everything, seeping into all the harmonies of mana that let mind touch mind and word reach ear. Dorgan concentrated, and a shaft of red-gold power burst through the Dark Fire like a lance piercing canvas. #Zelda? Are you there, Your Highness?#

#Dorgan?# Zelda called back, and Dorgan was struck by her exhaustion and sorrow. #Thank the gods. Where are you, and how did you do...this?#

#How is simple – brute force and sheer focus,# Dorgan replied. #As for where, I'm with Aunt Aveil and Lady Luda, keeping the horde busy southeast of the castle.#

#Luda's with you?# Zelda asked, terror burning away her weariness. #She wouldn't abandon my parents!#

_Oh crap._ Dorgan thought quickly. #Your mother ordered her out. She's keeping the invaders' attention back at the castle. Zel, we need evac and air support ASAP, or we lose the Justice Minister and the High Sheikah.#

Relief thundered through the Gerudo wizard as Zelda's will became as focused as his magic. #That's not happening. The Red Lion can't leave the evacuation, but I'll send our largest remaining transport. Link will lead the loftwing escort.#

#He's okay?# Dorgan asked immediately.

Zelda paused. #As well as any of us,# she replied. #Keep them safe, Dorgan. We're coming to get you.# With that, they both let the connection drop. _I'll ask later,_ he thought, setting aside Zelda's own evasion, then turned back to Aveil.

"Transport's on its way," he reported, gathering mana as he readied himself to join the defense. "Link's personally leading the escort."

Aveil nodded, barked a few orders, then glanced at Dorgan. "Is he ready?"

"He has the Blade," the younger Gerudo said with a grin. "Whole companies lose their nerve when they see him with it. No one in the world is more ready than Link is."

"Good." She strode toward the line, swords at her sides. "Luda, stay there. Dorgan, let's show these 'spawn why you don't piss off the Gerudo."

With that, Dorgan snarled and leaped to the front line, thrusting out both palms. A wave of rapid-fire mini-spheres shot out, flying into the gathering mass of Bokoblins and Stalkin. The resulting explosions scattered the hapless beasts, shattering dozens of them. Hundreds tromped forward to replace them. "Suit yourselves!" Dorgan shouted back furiously. "If you want to die that badly, I can kill you all day!"

Another wave of ReDead and Dodongos lined up for a charge. Behind them, Lizalfos served as the backbone of another Stalkin charge. "They don't really die, you know," Aveil called over casually. "It's just banishment."

"Yeah, but it still hurts!" Dorgan shouted, this time forming a massive sphere of Light and Shadow between his hands. He hunched down, pulling all his might and fury together and binding it into the explosive blast. "And I'm going to hurt a _lot_ of them!"

For a moment, the line of invaders hesitated. Then Dinrova flew overhead, unleashing a jet of flame above her. In a screaming, hissing mass, they charged. Dorgan heaved the sphere at the legion with an overhand slam, and it hammered the middle of the force, exploding to throw the entire assault into chaos.

A rain of arrows flew over the Hyrule defensive line from behind, further diminishing the monsters' numbers and scattering most of the survivors. Dorgan turned in surprise to find several Hylians half-crouched behind debris, all carrying bows and mostly-empty quivers. They were also wounded, armor and clothing torn on every one. Dinrova howled in frustration. Aveil smiled coldly. "Full charge!" the Cult wizard screamed, pointing her fire wand at the defenders. "Kill them all!" An entire army moved into place at her command, and though they milled uncertainly, their sheer number seemed unstoppable.

Then a streak of red and green descended on the horde, and legendary loftwing gave way to legendary horse. Epona charged into the heart of the army, Link howling in wordless fury. The Master Sword flashed, and each swing carved away a chunk of the invading force. The ragged cheers that echoed from the remaining defenders mingled with sobs of relief. To Dorgan's shock, Aveil was cheering the loudest. _At least she's not crying,_ Dorgan thought, shaking his head as spikes of power formed around his fingers. _Then I'd know reality was falling apart._

"Fall back!" Aveil shouted, waving her scimitar for emphasis. "To the archers' line, with a will!" Her team obeyed, Gerudo Guards and Phoenix Knights leaning on one another as they retreated. Once they had pulled back most of the way, Aveil howled again and charged the invaders. Dorgan gasped in horror and followed, firing spikes to cover her.

In seconds, they were back to back, swords flashing with fierce abandon. Dorgan unleashed the occasional magic blast to keep the enemy wary. "Do I want to know what you're doing?" he asked through gritted teeth.

Aveil laughed. "A chance to fight beside the Hero himself? The last king of the Gerudo?" She cut down a Lizalfos, then slashed through a trio of Bokoblins that tried to fall back. "When might this come again?"

"About twice a week, the way things are going!" Dorgan shouted back, unleashing another explosion. "Besides, Anju's our queen – Farore, this isn't the time. Do you even have a loftwing?"

"Yours can carry two," she noted dryly, "and I knew ordering you to stay back would be fruitless." Aveil glanced back at the line. "Transport's landed. Let's hurt the devils, then get out of here."

Dorgan risked a quick look. Loftwing Knights had landed around the spent warriors, while an enormous air sled unfolded a boarding ramp. When a Stalfos mistook his pivot for distraction, it moved in, and Dorgan shattered it with a twin-blade hammer blow. "Fine. Just stay alive, because I am _not_ explaining to Mom that you died of a terminal case of Hero worship."

Aveil laughed, her voice harsh and raw. "I'm not dying today, boy. Too many Ganon-spawn need to be sent home, screaming. And Anju's _Bearer_ of the Crown." Her blades flashed, gold tearing through the violet clouds she left in her wake.

With a shout and a spin, Link leaped over to the Gerudos, clearing the area around them with a burst from the Master Sword that tore apart enemies all around them. "What are you two doing?" the Hero asked, eyes flickering across the droves of monsters. "Minister Aveil, your forces won't leave without you. Dorgan, _I_ won't leave without you."

"I love you too," Dorgan drawled, smiling sardonically. "What's the plan, Hero?"

Link whistled. Epona leaped into the air, transformed into her loftwing shape, and landed by his side. The monster horde hesitated, leaving the trio in a roughly circular opening in the enemy force. "We rendezvous with Zelda and do what she tells us to."

"Sadly, that sounds like the best plan we have right now," Aveil said. She glanced at Dorgan, who sighed and whistled. His own loftwing appeared beside them, and the three of them took off, the transport and its remaining escort following suit immediately behind them.

The enemy's forces hooted and howled as they fled, but none of them followed the retreating defenders. Dorgan scowled at the shrinking creatures, letting arcs of lightning play between his fingers. _No. We can win this thing, but not today._ He sighed and twisted his control ring, and his loftwing darted to join the escort. Dorgan glanced at the transport. _I hope Zelda's got an idea, though, because I'm out._

~ o ~ o ~ o ~

Zelda watched from a ridge overlooking Lake Hylia, pretending a calm that she lacked utterly. The torrent of refugees slowed to an irregular stream as the sun climbed the sky behind her. Numbly, she listened to reports, read the few messages that penetrated Decole's sabotage, and glanced at maps that slowly filled in a picture she'd already formed. _In a single day, Hyrule has fallen,_ she realized, knowing what the map would look like when the reports were complete. Tantari and the Gerudo had been overrun, with the Arbiter's Grounds the only holdout in all of western Hyrule. Only half of the Kasuto and Ordon Provinces remained free. The resistance centered around the lake as evacuees fled towards it. Less than a third of Hyrule's people had been able to escape the invasion, and many of them were still fleeing. _Most aren't even aware that they're still behind enemy lines._

Her Sight swept the camps of ravaged soldiers, guards, and mages that made up the remains of Hyrule's defenders. Behind them was a growing camp of survivors, numb with shock and holding onto hope by a grip tenuous enough to frighten even the Princess of Destiny. _What will happen when I tell them?_ she wondered, looking at the back of her hand. Zelda could picture the image of the Triforce there, imagining the lower left symbol glowing golden. There was no image on her hand in the present, but the echoes of the past remained. _They must know, lest our enemies use the truth to their advantage._

Gazing on Lake Hylia, watching the Zoras gathering in the placid waters, emptiness echoed within the princess. _My father is dead. Mother is a prisoner. The enemy is without number._ Zelda closed her eyes. _And prayers to the Goddess are futile._ She pictured her Hero, working desperately to reassure her, his devotion to goddess and princess alike as pure as ever. _Hylia is dead. All that remains is...Zelda, and I am not enough._

Karane jogged over to Zelda, and relief surged through the princess. "Zelda! Thank the Goddess," the knight blurted, gently hugging her. "I won't ask if you're all right," she whispered. "Just let me know if you need – _anything."_

Zelda nodded and carefully extracted herself from the hug. "Thank you, Karane," she replied, looking to the horizon once more. "Right now, I need everyone to do their best. You are a Loftwing Knight now, one of Hyrule's champions." In spite of herself, Zelda managed a ghost of a smile. "You're also one of the best pilots alive. I want you in the squadron escorting the Red Lion."

"Escort duty," Karane sighed. "Okay."

"If you're concerned that you'll see little action, don't be," Zelda insisted. "The Red Lion is the sky fleet's biggest target." She pointed at where the great airship rested, sprawling along the lake's northwest bank as if about to drink from it. "It's also one of our most valuable assets. Neither I nor the Lion will cower while Hyrule fights to survive."

A breeze from the west carried a hint of smoke. Zelda shuddered. "Hey," Karane replied, "it's me, remember? You don't need flowery royal mode if you want to talk."

"Yes," Zelda whispered, "I do. I can't let it in, Karane, not yet. Hyrule needs me to be the Princess of Destiny." She shook her head and folded her hands, grip tighter than she'd intended. "I'll fall apart later."

"Well," Karane said, "when you're ready, you know where to find me." She glanced at the Red Lion once more. "As for escort duty, if you can get Impa to let you take her out, that works for me." They both turned at the sound of footsteps, Karane smiling at Link and Dorgan as they approached. The knight's smile vanished when she saw Link cradling a bottle as if it were a child. "Whoa. Is that my exit cue?"

"That might be best," Zelda said reluctantly. Karane nodded and backed away. Link barely noticed as he approached. "How's Proxi?" the princess asked once they were near enough.

"No change," Link whispered, "but at least now I know where to go." Zelda looked up. "Apparently, there's a Great Fairy deep in Faron Forest. I don't know why I never met her, or why Mido never mentioned her, but that's not important now. Lana gave us a place to start." The forlorn look he turned on Proxi's bottle nearly broke Zelda's heart. "We have a few days. A week at most."

"Don't worry, boss," Dorgan added quickly. "Lana knows the woods like a fairy." He grinned. "We'll have Proxi back on her wings and giving Link grief before you know it."

"Good," Zelda said, nodding absently. "I have a brief speech to make, and then we can go."

Link straightened. "Wait, 'we?' Zel, I know you can handle yourself in a fight, but right now you _are_ the line of succession." He hugged the bottle more tightly. "Impa will have kittens."

"Impa will not have kittens," Impa said, rising from Zelda's shadow, "because the princess will not be going."

Zelda turned, gazing back coldly into Impa's relentless glare. "The princess," she said, her voice hollow even to her own ears, "will ensure the Hero's success in this matter. As acting regent, I have made my decision. Minister Gaepora will manage civilian matters here in my absence, and should the worst come to pass, serve as regent in my stead."

Impa's jaw twitched once. "This," the Sheikah insisted fiercely, "is incredibly foolish of you."

"Perhaps," Zelda admitted. "I do not believe so. The Hero is our only hope. That aside, I intend to recruit the Great Fairy for our cause."

"Hmph." Impa shook her head. "I am accompanying you."

"Of course." Zelda almost smiled, offering her bodyguard a shallow bow instead. "Now if you'll excuse me. I must address our people before we leave." Impa bowed back, and the princess strode back toward the camp, where the government in exile had set up. Link yelped wordlessly and followed. Impa and Dorgan let out twin sighs as they trailed the pair.

The walk was brief, but her people began staring as she approached the circle of tents and tables that had been gathered for the Ministers. Only Gaepora was there, grimly looking over papers until he noticed the growing silence. The Welfare Minister looked up, watching Zelda wide-eyed as she approached. "My child – forgive me, Your Highness." He bowed. "How may I serve – oh," he said, stopping when she threw her arms around the old Minister and hugged him fiercely. Quietly, he wrapped one arm around the princess' shoulders.

"I need you to take care of things here for a while," Zelda explained softly, not daring to look at Gaepora just then. "I'm going into Faron Forest with the Hero."

"You're what?" Gaepora asked, disentangling himself with alacrity. "Princess Zelda, I must protest. Impa?" He turned to gaze imploringly at the Sheikah heroine.

"I tried," Impa retorted dryly. "She invoked her authority as regent. I'm fairly certain that locking your sovereign in a trunk is treason."

"He's going to see the Great Fairy," Zelda continued, studiously ignoring her bodyguard. "Even discounting the necessary role of the Hero, it is my hope to recruit her to our cause."

That brought Gaepora up short. "Hm," he whispered, stroking his goatee. "That is less worrisome than my original assumption." The Welfare Minister nodded. "Regardless of my concerns, it is your decision, Your Highness. I will maintain order among the civilians in the meantime." Gaepora patted the small pile of papers before him. "Aveil and Eagus have our defenses well in hand. We shall be secure until your return, at least."

"Very good." Zelda nodded back. "I will address our people, then leave at once."

Gaepora blinked owlishly. "Address them? To what end?"

Zelda took a long, deep breath, then slowly let it go. "I must tell them about my parents, the state of the invasion...and the truth of Hylia." She turned and headed for the outcropping they'd chosen for speeches, not daring to look back at Gaepora.

"You sure about this, Zel?" Dorgan muttered. "If it were me, I'd just as soon keep it between us."

"Given your personal concerns, I understand," Zelda replied, clasping her hands to keep them from shaking. "However, while neither we nor the enemy are certain of your past, mine is known to both. Either we state the truth plainly, or the Cultists will pervert it for their own purposes." Dorgan exhaled roughly, but said nothing further. The Hero remained silent, radiating faith and trust in her. _Thank you, Link,_ Zelda thought fervently, then climbed to the top of the natural platform. Across the field, conversations drifted away. _And thank you, mother,_ she added, grateful for a lifetime of training in the art of speech-making.

"People of Hyrule." She looked across the throngs, able to note anxious, frightened expressions all around. "I have dire news, but we must not lose hope, now of all times." She glanced down at Link, and he joined her, behind and to her left. "Our enemy has invaded most of Hyrule. High Queen Anju has been taken prisoner by the Cult of Ganon. The King Consort...was slain in her defense." She paused to permit the gasps and sobs her father's death elicited. "Lake Hylia is safe for now, but we must gain the initiative. Therefore, I will enter seclusion while the Hero departs to begin his quest." _All technically true,_ she noted unhappily to herself. _As much as I loathe such deception, it would be best not to advertise my departure to the enemy._

Murmurs rippled through the crowd. "In the short term, the Royal Ministers will maintain order during our temporary shelter here. Lady Aveil and Lord Eagus have already seen to the disposition of our defense forces. Lord Gaepora will administer this camp in consultation with Queen Oren while I am unavailable." She took a moment to compose herself. "Regarding former Minister Decole, he is responsible for the current disruption in communication. Decole is guilty of high treason," she continued evenly, even as flares shock and outrage echoed around her, "and will be brought to justice. Should anyone have information on his current activities or whereabouts, please bring them to the Gerudo Guard." Zelda watched as the crowd regained its composure quickly. _They're not terribly surprised about Decole. That doesn't speak well for us._

"Finally, there is the matter of the Goddess Hylia." Again, she paused, letting the confused ripple come and go. "We have recently learned the truth of Hylia's origin and fate. In an era whose history was lost many times over, Her Grace did battle with the Demon King, the evil that blighted our land with Vaati, Ganon, and Shadow Link. Though she could not slay her foe, Hylia was able to seal this evil, at the cost of her divine powers and the life of her greatest champion." Zelda suppressed a shudder. Her people stared at the princess, transfixed. "Weakened as she was, Hylia chose to pass on, reincarnating as a mortal. She wove a final fate with the soul of her champion, allowing them to be reborn together."

A glance told her that few of her people had made the connection, though the beginnings of realization were glimmering in pockets through the field. "That champion became the Hero of Legend, Link, who forged the Master Sword and slew the Demon King. Bound to his side was the defenseless human incarnation of Hylia. Her name was Zelda." Again, she waited.

There was no eruption. Her people stared quietly. Some where dumbstruck. Others, to her amazement, were _nodding_ to themselves. _As if this makes sense!_ Zelda thought wildly. "For two thousand years, worship of the Goddess has been a passion of Hyrule's. In spite of this new evidence, we must not lose heart or faith." She spread her arms. "In place of a goddess' power, I see the tribes of humanity made strong by science and wizardry of our own. Where Hylia once stood alone, we now stand as one. In the courage and wisdom of our people, I trust my heart and place my faith. Divinity lies within us all, and that is a light that the Demon Realm entire cannot extinguish!" She bowed briefly. "So long as we stay true to one another, the evil that rises against us will fail, as it always has." Zelda stepped back, turning to Link.

He looked at her briefly, seeming almost confused, then straightened and took her place on the ledge. _Link?_ Zelda wondered, uncertain what he might have to say. _He's never been one for public speaking..._

"Every word Zelda has spoken is true," the Hero said, exuding a confidence she'd rarely seen in him, "yet my faith in the Goddess remains unshaken." Zelda blinked. _What are you doing?_ she wondered, not daring to interrupt him. "Whatever name we know her by, She has ever watched over this land blessed by Her divine grace. For all the evils that have threatened it and Her, that grace has forever been triumphant!" With a single, smooth motion, the Hero drew the Master Sword and thrust it skyward. "The Blade of Evil's Bane was born from the sword of the Goddess. The magic of our people comes from Her glory and sacrifice. The bounty of this land arises from the font of Hylia's blessing."

Link paused briefly as the Master Sword glinted with the power that filled it. "Our prayers still have meaning, for the Sacred Realm remains with us. Yet prayers alone have never been enough." He pulled the sword back briefly, then stabbed at the heavens. A beam of heavenly light shot up from it. "The greatest gift the gods have ever given us is the power to make our own fates. With their wisdom, _Her_ wisdom, to guide us, we can choose our fate again. It may be possible to flee or yield, but I will not! In the name of our Goddess – for the sake of Hyrule and Princess Zelda – I shall fight!"

Impa raised her naginata. "For Zelda and Hyrule!" she roared.

The returning cries began as a trickle, then a torrent, then at last a flood. The air itself shook with the thundering cry: _"FOR ZELDA AND HYRULE!"_

Zelda bowed to hide her tears. _Oh, my people..._ She barely saw Link sheathe the Blade and retreat to her side. When the princess didn't move, feeling paralyzed, her Hero gently took her hand and guided her down, behind the stony rise. In the solitude of its shadow, she grabbed Link's tunic and sobbed into his chest, unashamed. "Thank you," she whispered. The princess was unsurprised that his response was wordless, simply wrapping his arms around her. Zelda let herself take shelter in the Hero for that one moment, knowing that when they left, it would be to face the storm.


	8. Part 2, Ch. 2: Skyward

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Standard explanation: #This notation# is for telepathic communication.

**Part II: Twilight**

**Chapter Two: Skyward**

"Mmm." Gorko peered at the bottle, looking Proxi over with a critical eye. Faron Forest was disturbingly quiet around them. "Yup. You definitely need a Great Fairy."

Link bit back a scream. _I know that, Gorko!_ he raged within, but kept his expression neutral. "Can you help us find her?" the Hero asked quietly.

"I think so, bud," Gorko replied, nodding slowly, and Link was immediately grateful for his forbearance. "I can't be sure until she shows up, but I found a stream coming off Rutela River that leads to a waterfall, which ends in a pond surrounded by mushrooms." The Goron took a scroll from his backpack, going over it studiously. "According to our lore, fairy fountains are quite distinctive." He pursed his lips. "There might have been fairies around it, but they didn't talk to me, so I suppose they could have been fireflies..."

"It's our best lead so far," Zelda cut in. "You have our thanks, Master Gorko." Gorko smiled shyly and took off his hat, nodding to the princess.

Dorgan glared at the thickening woods around them. The Hero could sense him watching the growing darkness warily. "Are you sure the Cult won't follow us in here, Link?"

"Goddess, no," Link admitted, "but the largest fairy host in the world lives in the heart of Faron Forest. Even an army of Ganon-spawn would think twice about attacking this place."

"Their odds of success in a full assault are extremely low," Fi added evenly. She floated above the Hero, blank eyes shining in the fading light.

"For now," Impa grumbled, eyes narrowing. _Ma?_ Link wondered, watching the Sheikah look around them. "Every report is worse than the last. Somehow, the invaders simultaneously attacked every province across Hyrule save Ordon."

Gorko looked at Impa with disbelief. "What? I thought it was just the capitol. How is this possible?"

"We'll figure it out," Link assured him quickly. "For now, we need to get to that fairy ring."

Continuing on with a nod, Gorko threw his hat back on and led them forward. "What's the situation around the capitol? With the Wind Charm network down, all we know is that the city was overrun." He cleared branches aside, hands bending or snapping them with strength extraordinary even in a Goron. "What about the countryside?"

"Most of the environs were easy enough to evacuate," Zelda whispered. "The villages had enough advance warning to retreat, and the flying shops proved invaluable." She smiled sadly. "I intend to see Master Beedle awarded a medal for his efforts, should we survive." Her smile vanished. "The primary exceptions were Alon Charms and Fun Fun Park. Alon was a primary target, and surrounded early." She looked away. "Tyto's sacrifice saved many of the Alons' people, and much of Marin's work." Link's heart clenched. _Tyto too? Farore, no!_ he grieved. "Fun Fun was too many people in a small area with winding paths."

"We were able to evacuate most of them," Link rasped, shaking at the memory. "Dohdoh found a crossbow somewhere. He must have been covering people as they ran out one of the back exits." The Hero closed his eyes. His memory spat out the image of Dohdoh's body, pinned upright by a Moblin's spear, still holding a patrol crossbow, eyes and mouth frozen open in shock. "He didn't make it." Fi vanished into the Master Sword then, as if in response to the memory's pain. _Sear it, I don't have time to mourn. Proxi's still alive, and we're going to keep her that way._

Gorko let out a wordless growl. "We're almost there," he rumbled, pushing aside brush to reveal a small downward slope. Below them was the promised pool. _Fairies!_ Link exulted, feeling real hope for the first time since returning to Castle City.

And they were indeed, glowing in the evening's shadows. Tiny winged balls of light, primarily blue and pink but representing every color of the rainbow, swirled up as they approached. One of the pale blue fairies flew up to the bottle, gasped, then shot into the waterfall. Link rushed down the path to the water's edge, his companions immediately hurrying to catch up.

The moment they reached the water's edge, the waterfall parted, and through it came a tall, elegant woman in a blue-white dress, with delicate-seeming fairy wings waving gently in the air behind her. Long hair of sapphire blue cascaded down her back, while a fairy's glow shone around her heart. She opened her eyes, and they gleamed like gentle golden suns. When her gaze fell on the Hero, the fairy's smile was beatific. "Hey," she whispered fondly.

Link let out a gasp, then dropped to one knee and held out Proxi's bottle. "Great Lady. This is Proxi, my companion."

The Great Fairy shuddered, then held out her hand. The bottle uncorked, and Proxi floated out to her. "Oh, my baby," she lamented, "what have they done to you?" She looked back to the Hero, the cork sliding back on. "Who could do this?"

"My Shadow," Link replied bitterly, shoving the bottle away. "I don't know how. I don't remember this ever happening, in any lifetime."

The Great Fairy nodded, her mouth becoming a grim line. "I remember, once," she said, "Dark Link capturing me in a bottle. Still, this is...new."

As one, Link and Zelda gaped. "Navi?" the Hero whispered, eyes wide.

Navi nodded, the smile returning at last. "Hello, Hero. It's been a while." She looked down at Proxi, a spherical blue glow forming around her hands. "Can you wait here, just a bit?" Link nodded, and Navi shot back behind the waterfall, which closed like curtains behind her. The Hero fell back, sitting roughly on the ground.

"What do you think, Zelda?" Dorgan asked suddenly. "Is she going to be all right?"

Zelda licked her lips. "I hope so," the princess averred. "The Great Fairy – gods, _Navi_ – radiated a power unlike any I've known in this life. Yet as she said herself, this is without precedent."

"She'll be all right," Link said fiercely. "Proxi's tougher than she looks." His eyes flickered to the waterfall. _I hope._

To the Hero's amazement, Navi emerged at that moment. "How could she not be? My daughter is companion to the Hero." Link's eyes bulged. _What?_ Navi floated to face him, holding out a hand. He accepted it, and she helped him up. "Proxi is going to need time and rest, but the magic of our people and the potion you gave her were enough." Link shuddered. _Thank Hylia._ He forced himself not to glance at Zelda.

"That is fortunate," Fi replied, emerging from the Master Sword. Navi blurted a very Hero-like sound, darting back a pace. "The Master has formed a strong bond with Proxi."

Navi blinked. "That's new, too." She looked at the Hero insistently.

The Hero took a deep breath. "Navi, this is Fi, the spirit of the Master Sword. She was instrumental in forging the Blade, then slumbered until Dim woke her up trying to lock her down." Navi giggled.

"'Dim?'" Dorgan asked.

"Link's nickname for his Shadow," Navi explained, then grinned at the Hero. "Gods, I've missed you."

"This is fascinating!" Gorko exclaimed. "Is there still an intermediary stage, like the Kokiri?"

"The Kokiri weren't an 'intermediate' stage," Navi sighed. "Great Fairies are those fairy folk with advanced magical prowess, chosen by the Goddesses to guide and protect our kin. Kokiri were eligible, but it's not nece–" She sighed. "Farore, I'm doing it again." Navi glanced across the clearing, and the tiny fairies around them swirled through the air, gathering behind the Great Fairy. "Listen, as much as I want to catch up, we really don't have time for pleasantries." She held out her hand, indicating a faint path that lit up with a fairy glow as they watched. "The Cult of Ganon waited all this time for a reason. They've been building the magical energy for this invasion, probably knowing they'd never get another chance."

Zelda nodded. "Once we determine how they did this, Hyrule's Sages can likely ward against another such incursion."

"Almost certainly, Your Highness." Navi shrank until she was just large enough for her outline to be discernable in her glow, then flew to the Hero's shoulder. "Ganon has always perverted the Sacred Temples of Hyrule, but something new has happened." She landed, and the glowing path pulsed, directing them forward. "Some terrible curse lies within the mana of Hyrule, as you've suspected in more than one life. This time, however, the enemy has used this curse to _create_ a temple. I think. Down this path is an observatory I know as Skyview Temple, but I can't tell you how I know."

"The same way you know the names of the monsters?" Link asked innocently, starting down the path. The others followed quickly.

The Hero felt Navi's grin as if they were bonded. "Didn't you accuse me of making them up?" she asked wryly. Before Link's denial could form, a memory throttled it. _Oops._ Navi giggled at his forming blush. "Okay, you can relax, Hero," Navi insisted. "That was five thousand years ago. My point is, I know where the names come from – the lore of the Sacred Realm, though my folk often use the Demon Realm's taxonomy." The Great Fairy's glow dimmed. "This one, I'm not sure. It feels like a...time thing. That's all I can guess."

"But you traveled with the Hero of Time at the dawn of history!" Dorgan exclaimed. "The Cult of Ganon couldn't summon forth the future." He looked away. "Could they?"

Navi laughed gently. "The 'dawn' of your history had centuries of its own. Hyrule was already ancient when the Princess of Destiny was a child." She swirled up to the brim of Link's hat. "I don't know exactly when it's from, but it's definitely from the past."

"Skyview was one of a pair with the Earth Temple," Fi explained in her sing-song pattern. "The Zelda from the time of my reforging learned of her heritage at them."

"'Heritage?'" Navi asked, her glow brightening again. "What, she really is descended from the gods?"

Zelda slowed briefly. "I was Hylia," she whispered.

Navi fell off her perch, dropping almost to Link's waist before flying back up to his neck. "You were what now?" she asked. "Never mind, that actually makes sense," the fairy added quickly.

"So people keep telling me," Zelda replied, grimacing. "Considering Hylia bound the Hero to this cycle, perhaps you can explain it to me."

Link tensed when Navi was silent for several seconds. Then the Great Fairy laughed. "Tell me he didn't volunteer," she insisted.

"That's what I keep telling her," Link added, a gentle grin forming. #Thanks, Navi.#

#Any time,# Navi replied. Link almost stumbled in shock. _We_ are _bonded!_ he thought wildly. Again, Navi laughed, sounding like bells. #Five thousand years, and you still don't get it, do you?# The Hero felt her shake her head. #Make that ten thousand. You're the Hero of Time, Link. As long as you want us to be, our fairy bond is reborn with you. How do you think you ended up with my daughter?#

Before Link could think of a reply, the forest-shrouded path opened up to an enormous field. It was peaceful, almost like a park. In the center, surrounded by a handful of trees, was an ancient temple of carved stone adorned with leaf-like carvings, and curling branches blossoming from its center. "Great Hylia," Link breathed. He winced a second after Zelda did. "Sorry."

"It's okay. I know it'll take some time to get used to," Zelda admitted.

"A report, Master," Fi intoned, floating over a pedestal surrounded by rubble. "I calculate a high probability that this was once a bird statue, which you used to travel to Skyloft in Her Grace's first mortal incarnation." She gazed down on the ruin, and for a moment her expression changed slightly. _Was that melancholy?_ Link wondered. "I detect faint demonic energies where the damage occurred."

Navi shot over to Fi's side. "There's time magic, too, isn't there?" she asked. Zelda peered at it curiously.

"Many of Her Grace's wonders were partly constructed of Chronolyte," Fi observed. "Their secondary function was to save the Hero through temporal distortion as a final protection."

"The way I used the Ocarina back in the day?" Navi asked excitedly. Gorko scribbled notes with alacrity.

"The Ocarina of Time is made entirely of Chronolyte," Fi replied. "It is highly probable that the first Zelda created it in the period following the Hero's victory over the original Demon King."

"Save spots," Link muttered, walking over to them. "Like a Charm game."

Fi turned and regarded the Hero for a long moment before nodding. "It must be noted, however, that such temporal magic lacks the certainty of a game's rules. The Demon King would certainly interfere with their function if possible."

The Hero nodded back and looked around. "So where are the monsters? This is too easy."

While Dorgan slowly facepalmed, Zelda walked towards the Hero. She stopped suddenly, a faint bouncing noise echoing as she stumbled back. "Nayru. What was that?" She felt out with her hand, quickly finding the barrier that stopped her.

"You just had to say it," Dorgan grumbled.

Link exhaled fiercely, walking back to the group. Gorko joined Zelda in probing the field, while Impa and Dorgan looked it over with their respective magical sights. "It doesn't work like that." He reached through the field, offering his hand to the princess. Zelda took it, but when he tried to draw her through the field, her fingers stopped anyway. "And this shouldn't work like that. How can Fi, Navi and I pass through the field, but not someone I'm touching?"

"A report, Master," Fi replied. "The field is an invisible barrier of evil energy. The Power to Repel Evil infuses you, and those companions bound to you. As a projection of the Master Sword, my immunity is innate. However, without some other magic, that protection does not extend to any other."

"If it did," Zelda noted wryly, "Ganon and Vaati wouldn't be able to grab me in every life."

Link glanced from his friends and mother to the door, then back. "I'll keep going," he said, drawing the Master Sword. "I always beat these places anyway, right?"

"Assume nothing," Impa demanded, one hand forming a fist. "Beware everything. However sacred this temple once was, it was drawn forth by the Demon Realm's forces." Link nodded, then turned to begin his eternal quest anew.

~ o ~ o ~ o ~

Zelda trembled as the door slammed shut behind Link. She pounded the magic barrier with one fist. "Gods, I _never_ wanted to see that again."

Dorgan glanced at her, one crimson eyebrow raised. "See what?" he asked, conjuring a sphere of light to illuminate the clearing.

"The Hero, going into a temple cursed by Ganon, alone." Zelda folded her arms and glared fiercely. "The three of us follow him all the way from Lake Hylia – four, with Gorko here – and all we can do is watch and wait."

"Maybe there's a puzzle," Gorko said, flashing the princess an encouraging smile. "That's how the Hero's quest works, right?"

"For the Hero," Zelda replied quietly. _My doing too,_ she thought miserably, kicking the field in frustration. _Hylia, beloved goddess of the Blessed Kingdom. What a joke._

Two score motes of Dark Fire burst to life around them. From each emerged a Bokoblin, which hooted at the four heroes as it waved its weapon exultantly. Zelda sighed. Impa placidly drew her knife, transforming it into her Sheikah Naginata. Gorko gasped, leaping into a ready stance. Dorgan laughed. "Well, now we know why they didn't invade Ordon," he quipped, drawing his swords and gathering his magic. "Look at this. There's barely enough of them to challenge a patrol unit."

"Were you not just lamenting how Link called our approach easy?" Impa noted. Dorgan's smile vanished. "Let us banish them and be done with it. Link has enough to worry about."

"That was talking smack, not tempting fate," Dorgan insisted, throwing a ball of crimson power into the nearest Bokoblin pack. "Of _course_ this is just the first round." The explosion sent them flying.

"Waves," Zelda cut in, throwing a ball of Din's Fire at a knot of soldiers, then following up with a wave of golden force. "They're waves. This is just the start, Dorgan, and it's not a game."

Dorgan scoffed, but none of them replied until the Bokoblins had been obliterated. It took less than a minute. Gorko huffed, leaning on his knees, while the others looked over the battlefield. "This," Gorko breathed, "is going to be a long war."

"It always is," Zelda whispered.

The next wave appeared in spurts of Dark Fire. The foot soldiers were Stalkin this time, but with them were a handful of Stalfos, two Lizalfos, and a Darknut. The quartet looked at each other, grimly faced the platoon, and charged. Zelda's Light magic and Impa's Sheikah Arts kept the force off-balance, while Gorko crashed through the unit and Dorgan blasted the more powerful monsters with his wizardry. After a few minutes, they were clear once more.

A third surge of evil erupted before them. This time, there were Bokoblins and Stalkin alike, as many of each as in the previous waves, accompanied by Stalfos, ReDead, Moblins, and a Big Poe in the center. "Ka-ru-na," the 'blins cried, spears raised. "Ka-ru-na!"

"Again with the chanting," Dorgan muttered. "What's a Karuna?"

"Not now, Dorgan. There's too many to just overpower them," Zelda insisted, forming her Light Bow. "Circle them, hit and run." She took her own advice, darting back and strafing the invaders. "Work on the little ones first, so we can deal with their larger cousins."

Impa darted in the opposite direction, throwing kunai into the mob. "A sound strategy for now," she agreed, "but I doubt their commanders will be so accommodating."

Dorgan planted himself in the demon force's path, drawing both swords. "Then let's give them something else to think about. Hyah!" With that, he raised his right sword high, and lightning gathered around it. With a savage slash, the lightning raked the ground, cutting through the entire pack with explosive force.

Gorko charged through a pack of Stalkin, crushing them in his wake. "Goddess, if I survive this, I'm buying a magic hammer from – oh crap."

"Behind enemy lines?" Dorgan sympathized, slashing at the edges of the force. Gorko nodded, then grabbed a Bokoblin sword from the several littering the ground. It was almost comically small in his hand. "We should be able to find you one back at camp."

With a fierce cry, Gorko tore through the ragged edges of the force's remains, leaving only two ReDead, a Moblin, and a handful of Stalkin. "Let's live long enough to worry about it, bud!"

"Indeed." Zelda gathered her magic, felt the Light filling her, then dashed in when she noticed one of the ReDead leave itself open. She unloaded her Light Bow on it, then slashed with her saber. When she felt the moment upon her, she called on her memory of the Triforce, and a delta of Light erupted beneath their foes. Both ReDead collapsed into Dark Fire. The Moblin turned on her, its too-small face scrunched in anger, but Impa appeared behind it and tore its crimson flesh to shreds with her Sheikah blade and power. "Well done, Impa. Let us hope the Hero is not much longer."

"He will succeed," Impa replied, glancing warily at the temple, "but he faces puzzles and riddles as well as monsters." The Sheikah heroine looked around them. "Remain wary. There will almost certainly be more."

Gorko shrugged, stomping the last Stalkin into the ground beneath a single massive boot. "That was the third wave. In the tales, these things always come in threes," he noted.

With a flourish, Dorgan spun his swords and gathered more power. "Unless it's three and a boss monster," he retorted, watching the field. As if on cue, the remaining motes of demon magic swirled together, becoming a huge, multi-limbed mass. That coalesced into a strange spider-like creature, with four legs, two pincer-like arms, and two limbs ending in bony half-shields. The shields hovered around the monster's enormous single eye. "Yep. Here we go."

"That's a Gohma," Impa observed evenly. "Her eye is her traditional weakness. One that now seems to be protected."

"Lovely." Zelda readied her Light Bow once more. _I hope Dorgan is right about this horror being the last for now. Even we cannot keep this up forever._ The princess aimed for its eye. "Let us probe this thing's defenses together." She poured magic into her arrow. _And hope that our Hero is well._

~ o ~ o ~ o ~

After activating another crystal with his crossbow, Link entered what appeared to be the central chamber, the door dropping shut behind him. Turning reflexively, he saw bars slam down over the exit. _I was wondering when that would happen,_ Link thought. When he faced the room again, he saw a massive shadowy figure at the far end. "Ah, Hero," it said, and a wave of cold tore down Link's spine. _Phantom Ganon? Here? How?_

The phantom turned, holding out one enormous hand. Shattered ruins of some golden artifact spilled through his fingers. "No enchanted Beetle," Phantom Ganon intoned with finality. "No exit. No escape." He smiled, cold and cruel and filled with hate, and summoned a massive sword. "With your allies trapped outside, the Hero's quest ends here. Even if you defeat me, this chamber will be your tomb."

Link snarled and leaped, drawing the Master Sword while in the air. Navi darted behind the phantom, resonating with him from there, while Fi remained within the blade. Phantom Ganon parried and riposted. The Hero barely raised his shield in time. _He learned from our last duel,_ Link realized. _I'd better do the same, fast._ He darted to the side, tossing a bomb at the villain, then firing a Light burst from his crossbow. The latter did no harm to the phantom, but Link's foe recoiled at the sudden bright flare. Wasting no time, Link dove at his monstrous enemy, stabbing with the Master Sword before following up with a spin attack. Phantom Ganon slashed at him with a roar, but the Hero was able to roll out of the way. _I'm faster than him, if only a little. That's my best chance here._ Link began to dart sideways around the phantom, slashing and moving.

"Enough!" Phantom Ganon slammed his sword into the ground, creating a pulse that shoved the Hero back. "I leave you here, helpless and alone, to die forgotten!" With that, the monster vanished in a cloud of Dark Fire.

Link scanned the room. Only a shattered chest and the broken device remained. "A Beetle, he said," the Hero muttered, dropping to one knee before the pieces. He picked them up, examining the ruined wonder carefully.

Fi swirled out of the Master Sword, while Navi hovered over the Beetle pieces. "I detect no functionality in the device, Master," Fi reported. Her tone was even, but there was a hint of concern in the synthetic spirit's expression.

"There's got to be a way!" Navi insisted. "If it were this easy, Ganon would've done something like this thousands of years ago!"

Link nodded. "Navi, Fi, would you fly out the openings above us? See if there's a switch of some kind nearby." He continued staring at the pieces.

"Uh, sure," Navi replied uncertainly. Fairy and spirit looked at each other, then flew up through the openings in the ceiling. That left Link to contemplate his situation. _Navi's right. Hylia – Zelda – sacrificed her divinity to ensure that we could always overcome Ganon's evil. What is the logical solution to this problem?_ He carefully laid the pieces of the Beetle on the ground, then smiled. _The Song of Time._ He took out Zelda's Ocarina and played.

Its response was not what he expected. Knowledge and memory swirled around the Hero, potentials past and future alike. _This is what happened long ago, when Ganondorf defied the laws of Time,_ Link remembered, seeing an owl's silhouette in dim recollection. A new song – or perhaps an old one – filled his mind, along with the title "Minuet of Forest." Knowledge of the Din's Hand spell followed. The Hero grinned. _Maybe now Dorgan will stop teasing me about never picking that one up._ On cue, Fi and Navi returned. "There's a cluster of crystals above the door that feel like they'll open it, but we couldn't hit them."

"I can confirm Lady Navi's supposition, Master," Fi added. "However, neither of us detected any additional options for activating the switch."

Link nodded. "Don't worry." He held out his palm, and a Din's Hand formed over it. Navi gaped. Fi's head cocked to one side. "Cheaters never prosper." Link concentrated, and the Hand soared up and out. The Hero could project his senses with the Hand, directing it to the crystal. One touch activated it, dispersing the Hand, but opening bars and door alike.

Navi whistled. "You haven't missed a step, Link. How'd you do that?"

"Zelda's legend has rules," Link explained. "When evil's champions break them, they suffer the consequences." He pocketed the Ocarina, then scooped up the pieces of the Beetle and dropped them into his pouch as well. "Let's go." He strode out, Fi floating serenely behind him. Navi hesitated briefly, then darted to his side.

"A report, Master." Fi flew ahead of Link as he strode onward, casually banishing the Bokoblins and keese that attacked him. "I detect no further anomalies ahead, save for the chamber that is our destination." She looked ahead of them, then back to the Hero. "I do not sense the presence of the Demon Lord."

Link stopped and stared at Fi, blinking in surprise. "Demon Lord?" he and Navi asked in unison.

"Ghirahim," Fi explained, "the Demon King's champion, and terrestrial vassal." She shifted to float at Link's side opposite Navi. "Ghirahim was my counterpart, eventually serving as the spirit of the Demon King's blade when you defeated him."

Grimacing, Link struggled to recall the creature as he worked his way through the temple. Images of a pale figure, clad in a white body suit and red cloak, flickered through mirrors of memory. Mocking laughter echoed around the swordsman. _Cruelty. Contempt. Menace._ Though his power could not equal his master's, Ghirahim was an evil that surpassed even Ganon, who at least had some semblance of honor. "Didn't we kill him?" Link asked.

"No, Master," Fi reported. "Shuuen, whom the Sheikah called 'Demise,' transformed him into a sword. There is no logical reason he could not have been transformed back." She waited while Link used his crossbow to knock down vines to swing from, in place of the slingshot.

Once they were on solid ground again, Navi swirled over Link's head. "Why do you think this Ghirahim character would show up again?" the fairy asked. Link felt her cross her arms. _Wow. That's been a while,_ he mused.

"While several cycles are echoing into this one," Fi explained, "I calculate a 90% chance that Zelda's first mortal incarnation has the most relevance to this era. My awakening, the presence of loftwings, Impa's appearance and nature, and the current state of the hordes that have overrun Hyrule all indicate a parallel to the Skyloft Era. None of those alone were conclusive, but the layout and obstacles found in this temple are highly indicative. Only Phantom Ganon's presence in place of a Stalfos duelist has thus far differed to a statistically significant degree."

Navi whistled. "That's...pretty solid, yeah." She bobbed in place as Link worked his way forward. "I'm guessing the weird sword-phantom was a deliberate change on the bad guys' part?"

"That is highly likely," Fi replied. She watched patiently while Link opened a ruby-adorned chest and withdrew a golden carving. _What the heck?_ Link wondered. "You hold the key to the final chamber," Fi explained.

Link glanced at Navi. "This isn't the first time we've doubled up on temples."

"Right," Navi sighed, "the Arbiter's parallel time streams. Just remember, Ganon can change stuff."

Link grinned. "Sure, but if he tries outright cheating, it backfires." The Hero held out his hand, and red-gold light emanated from his palm. "Now, instead of claiming an artifact, I know more magic. That's got to be good for our side."

"That is also highly likely," Fi agreed, "but there is another difference in Ghirahim's absence. Please use caution, Master."

Link nodded, worked his way to the large golden-sealed door, and pivoted the key until it slid into the lock. _Okay, that was just bizarre._ The Hero shrugged as the door swung open, then strode into the chamber.

Standing there, contemplating an entirely golden door adorned with Hylia's crest, was Volga. He leaned casually on his spear, gazing on the crest with a strangely meditative focus. Only when the door inevitably closed behind the Hero did the Dragon Knight turn, sporting a predatory smile. "Hero," Volga said, twirling his spear. "Alone at last."

With speed born of lifetimes, Link drew the Master Sword, then pointed it at Volga. "You again? Careful. Cia might get jealous."

Volga's smile vanished. "The Dark Sorceress desires you for...other purposes." He shifted into a ready stance. "We are warriors. Such schemes are beneath us."

"Didn't you call Cia 'friend' in her manor?" Link demanded, circling warily.

"And meant it," Volga insisted, matching Link step for step. "You will never be hers in that manner. Your heart belongs to the princess. I mean for Cia to survive that revelation." His smile returned. "Your blade has a much simpler purpose. Face me!"

"If you insist," Link retorted. As one, they charged. Volga's spear whirled like peahat blades, slashing and striking with lightning ferocity. Link blocked the assault with sword and shield alike, waiting for his moment. The instant Volga's attack relented, he dove in with a powerful lunge, forcing the dragon knight to fall back with a pained grunt.

Wasting no time, the Hero rushed into to press his advantage, but Volga was ready. Crouching, the dragon knight lashed at Link's feet, knocking the Hylian's legs out from under him. With a squawk of surprise, Link fell, staring in horror as Volga leapt to impale him. He rolled back, feeling the spear brush through his hair just before the Hero sprang back to his feet. Volga held up the spear, smiling once more, Link's hat pierced on the point. Navi gasped.

A sudden fury, far greater than damage to a hat would evoke in most, rippled through Link. "That's mine," he hissed, twirling his blade. Volga flicked his spear, tossing the hat aside, and beckoned the Hero with his free hand. With a roar, the Hero charged, and Volga's smile vanished at the fierce intensity of his attack. Link ignored a handful of blows from the dragon spear in exchange for hammering Volga with the Master Sword.

"Link, be careful!" Navi blurted, circling above Volga rapidly. With a snarl, the dragon knight transformed into a true dragon, flying up, then diving towards the Hero. Link leaped back, shielding himself from the explosion of flame that accompanied Volga's landing, then jumped forward with an overhand slash.

Volga barely parried the blow, then darted back and saluted Link with his spear. "Magnificent," he rasped, pressing his free hand against a wound. "This day is yours. I look forward to our next battle." With that, he shifted into dragon form once more, flew overhead, and vanished in a burst of flame.

"I'll be waiting," Link whispered, sheathing the Master Sword.

Navi darted back to him, and Link felt her brush against his forehead. "What's gotten into you?" she demanded. _Did she just slap me?_ he wondered. "I know you're attached to that head-tail of yours, but even _your_ hat's just a hat!"

Sensing the Heart Container descending, Link waited until he could claim it, then strode to the golden door as his wounds healed and his strength grew. A Din's Hand reclaimed his hat, calling it to his hand. "Sorry, Navi," he replied, "but I don't have much patience for Ganon's thugs any more. The hat was just what set me off." He looked down at the speared cloth. For a moment, he imagined a bright yellow beak, but the image faded quickly. Placing the hat firmly back on his head, he turned to face the door, only to watch the Goddess Crest glow before the door vanished entirely. "Huh." Link walked up the stairs revealed by the disappearance, and found himself at the end of a pathway surrounded by columns and waterfalls, leading to an exquisite spring with a statue of Hylia. Another Goddess Crest floated below the statue, hovering in the air.

"Raise your sword skyward, Master," Fi reported, "and you may activate the crest." Link obeyed, firing a strike at the crest, and watched as it spun and vanished. Fi suddenly began to spin and dance around the statue of the goddess. The Hero felt something... _stained_...vanish, the Light of the Goddess washing the temple clean. A glow formed above Hylia's folded hands, floating over to Link and becoming a partial slab of stone. There was a map carved on it, as well as an emerald on the broken corner. "A report, Master. This is the Emerald Tablet, the first of three pieces of a map."

"Of _course_ there are three pieces," Navi quipped, landing on Link's shoulder.

Fi glanced to Navi, then back to the Hero. "During the Skyloft Era, the Ancient Tablet was used to find and open portals to the surface. Each gem embedded in the Tablet activated one such portal." She flew closer, peering down at the slab. "Neither the map nor the jewel's location precisely matches that of the original."

Link stared intently at the stone map shard. "Skyloft," he muttered. "This map looks like it matches the present day. Sure, it's stylized, but – the point is, the emerald looks like it indicates someplace just south of Castle City. Like the Sealed Grounds."

"So let's get flying, Hero!" Navi prodded.

Fi shook her head. "That is an unlikely method for reaching the Sky, Great Fairy," the spirit reported. "No portal has activated with the acquisition of this piece of the map."

Navi flew to the map, landing next to the gem. "So if you get all three rocks, they can lead us to this Skyloft place?" she asked.

"Given the purpose of the original Ancient Tablet, I calculate a high probability that you are correct," Fi agreed.

Link concentrated, and the tablet piece vanished into his pouch. "Let's go." The Hero stood, then played his new Minuet of Forest, the song carrying him back to the entrance.

~ o ~ o ~ o ~

Zelda forced herself to breathe normally, ignoring her body's demand for air. _I dare not show weakness to this thing,_ she decided, circling the Gohma carefully, Light Bow drawn and ready. Impa had vanished, silently stalking the creature, while Dorgan and Gorko flanked it. Gerudo and Goron struck the creature, leaving it confused, and it flailed out with a heat-flash beam from its eye. Zelda easily dodged, then countered with another arrow. As before, the blow to its eye caused it to flail and drop. All four pounced, attacking it mercilessly.

Just as it was starting to recover, there was a familiar, welcome cry from just outside the temple, and a flash of sacred light spiraled into the monster. That left it open, and Zelda wasted no time in blasting the Gohma with the full power of her Light magic. It vanished into motes of Dark Fire, and the princess turned, relieved to see her Hero approaching from the bird statue. Link sheathed his blade and strode to her side. "It looks like things were interesting out here, too."

"Interesting," Dorgan rumbled, eyeing the Hero wearily. "You could say that."

Zelda held up her hand, and Dorgan stopped. She scanned the area carefully, her wizard sight searching for Demon Realm energies. _Nothing,_ she realized. "Link, it's clear that you overcame the temple's challenges. What happened next?"

"There was a spring in the back of the temple," Link explained, "with an altar to the goddess. I struck a floating Goddess Crest there with a Skyward Strike, and the statue there sent me a piece of a map." He reached into his pouch, but Zelda placed a hand on his arm.

"We can look at it back at camp," Zelda replied. "Do you sense any corrupted energies around us?"

Link glanced around, then looked over his shoulder at the Master Sword's hilt. Fi swirled forth. "Fi? Navi?"

Navi darted across the field. "Looks clear to me, Hero," she called.

"I detect no demonic emanations in this region, Master," Fi added.

_Thank the gods._ Zelda let herself smile in relief. "You did it, Link. This province is free of Ganon's invaders."

"It cannot be invaded directly," Impa clarified, folding her arms. "The Hero's quest is clear, and that is to the good, but the Ganon-spawn have commanders. With this victory, those commanders will drive for us relentlessly."

Zelda's smile vanished, and she nodded reluctantly. "We should return to camp, then. If our own commanders can take advantage of this opening first, we can claim the initiative." She turned to the Goron explorer. "Master Gorko, would you join us? Your knowledge and combat skill could both prove invaluable in the fight to come."

Gorko doffed his hat and bowed deeply to the princess. "I would be honored, Your Highness." He straightened, threw his hat back on with a jaunty flourish, and turned to Link. "That will give me plenty of time to question the Hero about that temple."

Navi laughed. Zelda felt Link suppress a sigh. _An auspicious start, at least,_ the princess decided. _Let us pray the true gods continue to favor us._ She glanced mournfully at the temple. _Was this part of Hylia's plan? My plan?_ Zelda searched her memory, but found nothing save more questions.

~ o ~ o ~ o ~

"The front line seems well in hand, then," Zelda said evenly. To Link's ear, her voice seemed flat, almost lifeless. "When do you believe we will be ready to take the offensive?"

Aveil and Eagus looked at one another, both mouths tight, grim lines. _Not any time soon, then,_ the Hero thought wearily. "Your Highness," Eagus murmured waving at the war table, "it has been less than a week since we fled Castle City. Our forces are still recovering. The bulk of the surviving Gerudo are under siege in the Arbiters' Grounds, including Chief Goselle herself. A significant percentage of the Sheikah are trapped behind enemy lines in Kakariko. Unless we can find another one of these temples, it will be at least three weeks before we can field more than scout units with serious intent."

Zelda's hands clenched. Link winced. "I see," the princess continued. "What about rescue operations? Can we escort refugees to Lake Hylia?"

At that, Aveil smiled. "That is one of the primary reasons we cannot risk attacks at this time. Our forces are spread across Hyrule, bringing its people to safety here." Zelda relaxed slightly. Link exhaled. "Our estimates indicate that the first wave will taper off within two weeks. Projections indicate a further week of recovery and reintegration."

The princess nodded. "No one could ask more, High Ministers. I am certain you are both doing all you can." She glanced briefly at the Hero, then turned back to Aveil. "How is the High Sheikah?"

"In need of more bandages," Aveil drawled. "Your Highness, Luda should not be sitting up, but the stubborn woman is striding about giving orders as if she'd returned from a three day leave."

"Much like you would be?" Eagus quipped. Aveil glared daggers at the general. "My Justice counterpart is exaggerating somewhat, though Minister Luda does seem to be pushing herself."

Zelda's eyes fell, gaze dancing across the ground. "We will all have to push ourselves to the limit in the months to come. Nevertheless, I will have a talk with our Intelligence Minister. She cannot take the field at this time, and can direct the Sheikah from a chair as easily as her feet." Aveil bowed, and the princess looked back up in response. "In any event, our priority is clear. We must find the temples perverted by the Ganon Cult and cleanse them."

Aveil and Eagus both glanced at the Hero before continuing. "We've cleared Deputy Minister Henya of involvement with Decole," Aveil reported. "She's livid at the man's betrayal and intends to do everything in her power to restore communications. For now, she's got the State Ministry's couriers working with the Sheikah and our scouts to help with the temple search."

"Gorko," Link muttered. He let out a surprised yawp when all three stared at him. "Um, Gorko knows more about Hyrule's sacred places than just about anyone. If Zelda doesn't have any ideas about where we can find the corrupted temples, he might."

The princess nodded again. "An excellent idea, Hero. Please, find master Gorko and bring him here?" Link bowed in wordless obedience and left the tent, stopping to scan the camp once he was outside.

In spite of the makeshift state of the encampment, the people of Hyrule were already beginning to adjust. While the tents had been hastily and sloppily erected at first, the vast majority were now fully upright and in good repair. Old-fashioned message spells flickered overhead, delivering non-critical reports and letters between refugees. Magic sluiced water through the camp from Rutela River, ensuring that no one was going thirsty. Veiled spellcraft likewise handled sanitation. A surprising number of banners flew overhead, carrying Hyrule's defiance on the wind.

Link's assessment turned grim quickly when he approached the healers' camp. Too many, soldiers and civilians alike, were prostrate on mismatched cots and pallets from across the kingdom. Too few healers worked their way from those in the worst state down, with apprentices easing the pain of those in the most discomfort. Runners delivered potions to a largely-empty rack, returning to the brewers for more the moment their deliveries were complete. Worse still were the food stores, near the defensible center of the camp alongside the wounded. They were down by nearly a third from what the fleeing populace had brought with them a few days before. _I can't believe we've survived a dozen invasions from the Demon Realm, only to be threatened by famine._ The Hero swallowed his frown before it formed. _We can fish for a little while, but Lake Hylia will be empty in a few weeks at most._ He glanced eastward. _We could retreat to the ocean, but we'd have nowhere left to run. Ganon's never invaded like this before._

#Oh, here we go,# Navi sighed. #Link, Hero of Worry.# She fluttered down from Link's cap to rest where his shoulder met his neck, and the Hero felt her tiny arms press against him in something akin to a hug. #Proxi's going to be fine, she just needs some time and rest. You've got a whole host of heroic friends and mentors this cycle. Hyrule's never been this advanced. Most importantly, they have _you,_ trained and ready to kick Ganon's ham back into the Underworld.# Link radiated wordless thanks in reply, resuming his scan for Gorko. #Okay, what are you not saying now?# the implacable fairy demanded.

#Our advances are working against us this time,# Link whispered. #In cycles past, Hyrule's people mostly fed themselves. Sure, a full invasion would overrun farms and herds, but the populace would be ready to pick up and start over. Now, most people get their meals from a market.# He nearly grimaced, then mastered himself when a few civilians he passed looked at him with concern. #We don't have magic that can conjure food or medicine from whole mana. We're in trouble, Navi, and it's trouble I can't fix.#

Fi's musical voice echoed through the bond. #No one person can solve every problem, Master, not even the Hero chosen by Her Grace.# Link's jaw tightened, teeth nearly grinding in frustration. #For the moment, might I suggest dowsing for your Goron friend?#

Navi perked up. #What? Wait, you can find stuff, too? Where were you five thousand years ago?#

#In a slumber meant to be eternal,# Fi replied, her tone as even as ever. #Master, I have recorded Gorko as a viable dowsing target. Hold out your sword, and you will sense the archaeologist's bearing and distance.#

#Fi, I can't walk through camp blade-first,# Link groused. He glanced around them. #Give me a minute.# Finding a relatively clear field, he drew the Master Sword, slowly pivoting until the strange purple haze gave him a bearing. #That felt close.#

#Agreed, Master,# Fi reported.

Navi chuckled. #At least someone gives you a bit of respect.#

Link sheathed the Blade and started walking. #Have I mentioned how weird it makes me feel to have someone call me "Master"? I keep suppressing the urge to look for who Fi's talking to.#

#Did you never wonder about the origin of the Sword's name, Master?# Fi asked, floating above them. #Any worthy person may wield me, but only you may draw me from the Pedestal of Time. You are the Master of the Blade of Evil's Bane, chosen by the Goddess for your courage, wisdom, and power. I will use another title if you wish, but it brings me pleasure to serve one as worthy as you.#

#Some-one's blush-ing,# Navi added in sing-song tones. Link tried to ignore the heat that seemed to glow from his face.

"Hey!" Link heard, recognizing Gondo's voice. The Hero came to a quick halt when he saw Gondo with Peatrice and Gorko, the former two looking up from a large pile of supplies. The engineer waved, grinning broadly. His goggled mask was smudged and scratched, but Gondo himself seemed well. Peatrice's eyes and ears drooped, her smile for the Hero clearly an effort. Gorko, by contrast, clearly relaxed at the sight of Link, tension fleeing the Goron's back as he turned.

"So," Link said, sounding more confident than he felt, "what did I miss?"

With one gesture, Peatrice made the source of her concern clear. Stacks of supplies had been lined up in vast rows parallel to the bank of Lake Hylia. _In all likelihood,_ Link thought bleakly, _we have more arrows, clothing, and shelter than we'll ever need._ The shopkeeper glanced down their row and shook her head. "I've gone over rationing plans more times than I can recall, since we got here," Peatrice breathed. "Even with Zora help fishing, I give us a month."

"We'll find a way," Link insisted.

Peatrice turned abruptly, surprise widening her eyes. "Gods, Link, I didn't mean to put this on _you."_ She looked down, gaze flickering through the grass. "It's just, my sources in Ylisse haven't responded to me since the invasion." Link's jaw sagged. "It's one thing for them to not want to get involved militarily, but Hyrule fed their people for years. I don't understand it."

"I do," the Hero whispered. "It's not their fault. Decole cut us off. Until we can get someone to Ylisstol, we're on our own." Peatrice nodded back. _She still looks grim,_ the Hero observed, _but at least there's more hope in her eyes now._

"Well," Gondo insisted, thumping Link on the shoulder, "it's not _all_ bad news. Here." He handed the Hero a bug net. "I found lots of new stuff when I hauled my kit out here." Link turned the net around, gazing at it with curiosity. "Gaepora and I have been finding all kinds of interesting old notes in what we were able to grab on our way out. It looks like our ancestors found all sorts of uses for insect parts."

"They were also," Gorko added dryly, hefting a dark iron mallet, "able to find me a Magic Hammer. It's no Megaton, bud, but it'll do in a pinch."

Link nodded. "Which we are decidedly in."

Fi appeared, to the trio's surprise. "A report, Master." She flew around the net, then over Gondo's supplies. "It appears that the reappearance of this knowledge is the work of Her Grace's blessing. The net Gondo found is functionally identical to the one you purchased from the shop owner Beedle in the sky, complete with its upgrade provided by master Gondo."

"That's...amazing!" Gondo gushed.

Fi nodded. "It is extremely unlikely that such knowledge would have survived without some intervention. Even the craftsmanship of Skyloft should have fallen victim to the ages."

"I'm leaving a little something extra on the altar to Hylia," Peatrice insisted, tracing a triangle over her heart. "Whatever – or whoever – she is now, the Goddess has truly graced Her people." Link couldn't help a tiny smile at that.

Horns sounded the alarm on the edge of camp. Link gasped, nodded to Peatrice and Gondo, and leaped onto Epona as she formed beneath him. "Fly," he pleaded, hands on the control ring, and she obeyed, wings unfurling. In moments, he'd raced to Eagus' side, where the general bleakly watched the horizon.

It moved.

~ o ~ o ~ o ~

"Report," Zelda commanded, marching to Aveil's side. Impa followed, nearly invisible.

The Justice Minister bowed, fist thumping against her chest. "Your Highness." She straightened, and the three women strode behind the forming battle line. "The enemy comes in force. Our scouts report that they are led by Volga and Wizro. With that twisted wizard in the approaching army, we must expect more dangerous forces than hordes of Bokoblins and Stalkin."

"You suspect he will summon something more dire?" the princess asked.

"Without a doubt," Aveil insisted.

_Lovely,_ Zelda thought. With a nod, the princess turned to her bodyguard. "Impa, find Dorgan and get him on Wizro's flank. Then tell Link to engage Volga the moment Eagus gives the order to march. Once Wizro flees Dorgan – which it will in short order – then you strike."

Brief worries raced across the normally placid Sheikah face, under control again an instant later. "As you command, Your Highness." Impa vanished.

Aveil crossed her arms, looking more than a little cross herself. "I wish that were likely to be enough." She gestured casually to a pair of Gerudo Guards, and they ran to the duo, marching behind them. "Whatever you and the Hero managed in the south, it has them worried. If we can drive back this offensive, Hyrule has a fighting chance."

Zelda glanced sharply at the Justice Minister. "'If?' Is the military really in that bad of shape?"

"We've recovered physically, as much as we're able," Aveil conceded, "but Hyrule lost more than good soldiers when Castle City fell." She passed a finger across her eyes, subtle magic magnifying her vision. "If we can cut off their demonic reinforcements, this becomes as normal a war as war ever gets. That's a fight I trust Hyrule's champions to win. The more temples Link cleanses, the better our chances."

"Right now, though, our people are still reeling," Zelda replied, "and their numbers remain almost limitless." She reached out, forming the Light Bow in her hand. "So they've come to crush us while they can." Aveil nodded. "We can expect Dinrova, then, and whatever horrors they have to hand."

The Justice Minister nodded again, then pointed out their front line. "Our forces stand ready to protect this refuge, at least," she reported. "It will be rough going at first, but if we can drive back the demons' first wave, I believe our people will hold."

Zelda nodded back. "Then we must have faith in Hyrule's defenders." She cast a thought out to Impa, the returning Sheikah's expression solid as stone. "We will join our forces as well."

#I presume,# Impa drawled, #that there is no point in arguing this with you.# Zelda smiled faintly. #Very well. I will handle transportation, with Your Highness' permission, of course.# Once more, Zelda nodded, and Impa drew them both into Shadow.

The shift was so brief that Princess Zelda didn't have time to feel the Shadow's chill before they emerged again. They'd returned behind a hill, just below the crest, where the duo could observe the advancing force without being spotted immediately. The demon army was comprised primarily of Bokoblins and Stalkin, their numbers uncountable. They were bolstered by a smattering of Moblins, Lizalfos, and Stalfos. Their two commanders led them from the center of the mass, Volga grunting directions and pointing forces forward with his spear while Wizro floated at his side and cackled. Zelda suppressed a shiver. _Agahnim's phantom. Well, I'm not a defenseless girl this time._ She felt the Light energy that would suffuse her saber and form her bow, drawing comfort from it. #As you commanded, I gave your orders to Dorgan. He should be en route. Now what, Your Highness?# Impa asked calmly.

#We wait,# Zelda explained. #Once Volga and Wizro are engaged, we strike at the army's main body, and get in position to deal with any major reinforcements that arrive.#

#Like Dinrova,# Impa agreed. Zelda's smile at that was without mirth.

Volga roared and pointed his spear at the defenders. The Bokoblins shouted with glee and charged. _And so it begins,_ the princess thought grimly.

~ o ~ o ~ o ~

Dorgan snarled and slashed the air. Crimson power exploded through the world, throwing demon spawn in all directions. "Wizro!" he roared, charging across the now-clear field.

To the Gerudo's amazement, the spectral sorcerer giggled and flew towards him. _Well, fair's fair – the super-Poe's no coward._ Dorgan didn't break stride, simply letting his twin swords flare out like wings as he ran the monster down. The instant he was close enough, Dorgan lunged at Wizro, both massive blades whistling. The creature deflected both blows with a magical shield, but Dorgan felt it weaken the moment his mana-filled weapons struck. "Still feel like laughing, monster?" he rumbled.

Wizro snarled and spun, throwing balls of Dark Fire in all directions. _Clearly not,_ Dorgan noted wryly, and resorted to defense himself. Crossed swords forming a magical barrier, he absorbed blow after blow from the barrage of evil sorcery. Hyrule's infantry scattered, a few screaming and burning as they were consumed in the false flames. Dorgan blocked out the smell and nausea, charging Wizro again. This time, the ghostly foe fell back, letting its allies swarm the Gerudo wizard.

In seconds, Dorgan was surrounded by a mass of Bokoblins and Stalkin, all howling and stabbing at him. _Great, I'm up to my armpits in monsters._ With broad, powerful slashes, he drove his foes back, but for every one that vanished in a puff of foul mist, two more rushed to take its place. "Zelda? Tell me there's a plan!" he shouted.

Her response was lost to the wind and chaos. Dorgan gritted his teeth and turned his attention back to the ankle-biters surrounding him. With workmanlike chops, he crushed them one by one. _Sear it! At this rate, they'll spawn faster than we can banish them._ He looked up briefly, scanning for Wizro. His erstwhile sparring partner had moved on to a Hylian Knight, laughing as he drove the unfortunate warrior back. _Well, Impa's going after Wizro anyway._ A quick check around the battlefield showed no sign of more powerful monsters. _They don't need Dinrova to overrun us. I hope you have another miracle on hand, Link, because if we don't pull one off now, Hyrule won't last long enough for you to reach the next temple._

~ o ~ o ~ o ~

Flame and bone hammered into the Hero Eternal, and the sky spun wildly above Link as he fell. Epona vanished, returning to her Charm. With less time to spare than he would have liked, the Hero deployed his Sailcloth, transforming his landing from leg-breaking to merely teeth-rattling. Volga laughed as he landed with earth-shaking force, massive spear wreathed in fire. The knight in crimson straightened, his wings melting into his back. "Poor form, Hero. Are you less a warrior without your rage for fuel?"

Link rolled to his feet before Volga's first sentence was complete. He circled the villain, occasionally twirling the Master Sword. His arm trembled with the need to carve through him. _Calm. Patience. Trust Zelda, and Hyrule. For now, win the fight in front of you._ With expert speed and grace, Link flashed his sword's tip at Volga's eyes, forcing the knight back. "I'm _controlling_ my anger, Volga. To your sorrow."

To Link's surprise, Volga smiled in response. "Good. Show me your strength!" With that, the dragon knight attacked, and even the Hero was hard-pressed by the whirling dragonbone spear. Sparks flew across Link's shield from blow after blow. Fire and wind roared around the Hylian, burning and buffeting him. _Farore. He's more powerful than ever._ Link thrust at Volga, stabbing where armor plates met, but Volga's spear struck home twice in that same moment, one end slicing and the other pounding. #Fi, Navi, analysis!#

Knowledge streamed in from detached spirit and impassioned fairy as one moment of clarity: Volga was empowered by the combined magical might of Cia, Dinrova, and Phantom Ganon. He also wielded the draconic power of the Hero of Time's enemy Volvagia, condensed into a human form – save for when he unleashed his legacy. Neither sacred blade nor earthly glamour could divine the source of his dragon's might.

While Link fell back, Volga leaped into the air, becoming a monster of power and fury. He spiraled down and slammed into the Hero, the explosion throwing Link back with insulting ease. #Link!# Navi sent, her terror at his plight overflowing through the bond. #Hang on for just a little longer!#

The Hero staggered to his feet, then barely rolled away from a charge that threatened to impale him on Volga's spear. #Reinforcements?# he asked, doubting the notion even as it formed.

#Not the sort you mean, but – just give me some time,# Navi insisted. Link nodded, already weary from the damage, and readied himself for Volga's next assault. Both knights paused as they weighed each other, and examined the battlefield. The Hylian line held – barely – but warriors struggled to survive the enormous wave of Ganon-spawn at multiple points. _Moblins. Stalfos. Lizalfos. Too many of them, and not enough of us._ He grimaced and turned his attention back to Volga. _Hyrule's warriors fight bravely, but we have to do something soon._ I _have to do something, soon._

#A report, Master,# Fi added, circling beside the Hero to avoid blocking his view of Dinrova's champion. #Volga's power is bolstered by evil magic, but does not derive from it. Therefore, the Power to Repel Evil has limited functionality against it.#

_Great._ Link shook his head rapidly, then locked eyes with Volga. _On the clock, Hero. Hyrule needs you. Zelda needs you._ He held his sword aloft and waited. Volga laughed and charged. Link unleashed his Skyward Strike in the exact moment the dragon knight lunged. The blast rammed into Volga's face, and he screamed just before Link deflected the spear into the ground. Volga followed, levered into the earth by his own weapon. The Hero danced back and prepared himself. His sparring partner didn't disappoint. Volga roared, breathing fire in an arc at him. Then he transformed one arm into a massive dragon's claw and flew at Link once more.

The dragon knight's charge came to a sudden halt when several green arcs of air magic struck at him from above. _Elwind?_ Link wondered, recognizing the spell after a moment. _But that means–_

Robin smiled, floating toward the duo from above. "It's going to be all right," he told the Hero. The Grandmaster landed lightly, slashing his Levin Sword through the air, then pointed the lightning blade at the Demon Realm army. "Time to tip the scales!" With those words, a roar emerged from the distant trees, and Ylisse's Shepherds charged toward the battle.

Volga glared at Robin and snorted, flames bursting from his nostrils. "Your courage does you credit, boy, but this is a private duel. Leave."

Robin's smile grew and sharpened, and he reopened the tome in his left hand. "No."

"Yes!" Link shouted back. "Help Zelda!" Robin's smile vanished. "You have an army we need desperately, and you're the greatest strategist alive. Hyrule needs you. I'll be fine."

"Volga's bloated on dark power!" Robin objected, sliding into a ready stance. "This is no one's idea of honorable combat." Volga shuddered, then bared his teeth at the Ylissean.

"I have the Master Sword," Link replied, circling Volga as the Shepherds' charge approached. The Demon Realm forces swarmed aimlessly, unable to choose an opponent. A sideways glance allowed Link to catch Impa in fierce combat with Wizro. "It's close enough. Go!" With a dark grimace, Robin obeyed, another leap sending the sorcerous tactician towards the Princess of Destiny. Nodding to himself, Link faced the dragon knight once more.

To the Hero's surprise, Volga was in a defensive stance, spear held out warily. "Do you agree with the Tactician, Hero?" the crimson warrior rumbled. "Does our battle lack honor?"

Link couldn't hold back a glare. "This duel is the least dishonorable thing about your invasion, Volga," he growled. "You summon an endless army to soak Hyrule in the blood of its people, and now you fret over magical minutiae?" The Hero summoned a bomb to hand. "The Dark Fire will not avail you, flame of Death!" Link heaved the bomb at his foe, but didn't wait for Volga's reply. Instead, he rolled to one side, waited for the red knight to destroy the explosive with his flame, then crouched to leap in.

Link paused, staring, when Volga tried to sweep the bomb aside with one arm. It exploded, leaving Volga staggering. _I'll take it,_ he decided, diving in and stabbing. Volga roared and swung wildly, leaping back from the Hylian's blow. Link easily ducked under, bashing Volga with his shield and slashing the villain with a spin attack.

Another roar spat flame, and Link was tossed back by Volga's counterattack. "I don't need bombs, Hero," he snarled, racing spear-first at the Hero. _I believe it,_ Link admitted to himself, barely raising his shield in time. Even then, Volga's blow pushed him back nearly a foot. "And you need more than weapons."

Incongruously, gentle music drifted on the wind around them. _Fairy fountain chimes?_ Link wondered, looking around them when Volga halted in the middle of another attack. "Good thing he's got me, then!" Navi shot back. The more familiar chime of fairy flight rippled toward him, and for the first time in days, Link felt Proxi soaring through the sky.

#Honestly, Link, I leave for a little convalescence and you're up to your eyeballs in trouble,# Proxi quipped. When the tiny fairy reached him, she alighted on his chest, then flew _into_ it. Power thundered through him, unlike anything he remembered feeling in any lifetime. _Fierce Deity? The Triforce?_ Link wondered. It reminded him distantly of both in scope, but was utterly different from either in nature. _It feels like – me._

"What is this?" Volga watched the Hero as he circled, spear spinning at the ready. "Have you found a power to equal mine?"

"Found?" Navi flew above Link, returning to her full human size. "No. _Given._ For thousands of years, the fairy folk have guided the Hero, and been protected by him in turn. We would have done this long ago, but Link has never wanted power, only wielding the spells and weapons destiny required of him." She pointed at Volga, eyes narrowed. "You have changed the balance of that destiny, dragon warrior, you and your masters. Did you think the gods would ignore this gluttony?"

Dinrova teleported in overhead, screeching wildly as she circled. "Attack! Attack! Kill the Hero, now!" she demanded, and Bokoblins charged Link in a rush. Still dizzy from the raw fairy might coursing through him, the Hero attempted a single spin attack. Instead, he ripped through the company of demons like a scythe through grass, slicing through dozens of them as he flew across the earth. When his spin came to an end, an impulse convinced him to slash the air, another spiral blast flying from the Master Sword to tear through several more. The Gerudo villain's terrified scream almost brought a smile to the Hero's lips. _No. Hyrule first. Power like this might turn the tide._

When Link turned to face the battle, however, Volga laughed and flew at him again. _Oh, for Din's sake!_ Hero and villain threw themselves at each other, sparks flying as spear met shield and blade struck armor. For several seconds, the overwhelming powers the champions wielded were evenly matched.

To Link's surprise, Volga's smile vanished, and he fell back. Looking down, the dragon knight saw streamers of Dark Fire boiling away in holy light. Fi spiraled out from the Master Sword. "My report noted that I would be less functional against you," she noted, her lips turning up just a touch at the ends, "not ineffective."

"You should run now," Proxi growled.

Volga's eyes narrowed, holding his ground as a trio of Moblins led a force of their smaller cousins in a charge on the Hero. Link spun through them, decimating the Bokoblins, then dodged the Moblins' spin attacks to strike them while they floundered. "I might have fallen back if our numbers seemed to give me an untoward advantage. Do you think I will abandon my position now?"

"Matching your courage against the Hero's?" A lithe figure in blue, masked, but wielding a sword Link could never have forgotten, strode to the Hero's side. "More the fool you."

"Retreat!" Dinrova screamed, as if on cue. "Fall back!" Volga grimaced.

Link exhaled, letting the weariness show at last. "Then you won't abandon your forces to indulge in a personal duel either, will you?"

Surprising the Hero again, Volga grinned and saluted him. "Indeed. Still, this time the advantage was mine, until the Great Fairy saved you." Volga joined his force's rear guard, breathing the occasional gout of flame at aggressive Phoenix Knights. "As gratifying as our contest has been, now duty makes its demand. When next we fight..."

"...no quarter," Link replied, looking down. "I know." Once Volga had fallen back, Link turned to face the newcomer. He sheathed the Master Sword. "Hey."

"Hero," the Ylissean replied simply, nodding. "You may call me–"

"Marth!" Link cried, wrapping 'Marth' in a fierce hug. "Great Hylia, it's good to see you!"

When the masked figure coughed quietly, Link put the Ylissean back down. "You must realize I am not the Marth of old," the ally replied, looking away.

"And I'm not the Hero of Time," Link noted, smile broadening. "You think I wouldn't recognize your soul, old friend?" Even beneath the mask, Link could make out Marth's blush.

A bellow shook the battlefield. Rolling from amidst the fleeing Bokoblins came a Dodongo King, uncoiling to roar its challenge to the champions of Hyrule. Link and Marth looked at each other, took deep breaths, braced themselves, and charged.

~ o ~ o ~ o ~

Zelda collapsed against a surviving section of wall, letting the electricity of battle drain away. Fatigue took its place, making her skin feel leaden. King Dodongo was still vanishing, returning to the Dark Fire that had conjured it. Link and Aveil watched the body warily, still weighing bombs in their hands, while Dorgan and Lana leaned on one another for support. _Goddess. Where's Impa?_

Zelda's Sheikah protector appeared from her shadow. "Your Highness," Impa said, not quite asking.

"I'm fine. Just tired." The princess let her eyes fall closed. _Impa has always seen well enough for us both._ She pictured Link, just seconds earlier, throwing a half-dozen bombs in a volley. The fairy magic that had radiated from him soaked into the champions of Hyrule capable of channeling it – Dorgan, Lana, Aveil, Gorko, Impa, Orielle, and much to Zelda's surprise, herself. _There will be others, but not many._

The princess opened her eyes and looked at Gorko again. His body had changed, torso broadening, legs shrinking. His head had likewise grown, expanding to match his body. _He seems to have become half-stone. It's as though...as though he's become a Goron of old,_ the princess realized, an image of the Gorko from millennia past flashing through her memory. _He hasn't become an exact match, but the resemblance is unmistakable._ Her eyes flickered to Orielle. The Zora hadn't changed as much as Gorko, but her body was now a brilliant sapphire blue, her hair had become more like a fish tail's, and small fins poked at her sleeves from within. _They are becoming less like Hylians, and more like their people once were._ Zelda glanced between them, Orielle grinning, Gorko pointing at his arm and chattering with excitement at a patient Navi. _Both seem pleased with their states._

Robin strode to her side, Lucina shadowing him. _Why she wears that mask is beyond me,_ Zelda wondered, _though she fits Marth's uniform better than she did Ike's._ The strategist nodded to the Hylian princess as he reached her, then followed her eyes to Gorko and Orielle. "Is that okay?" he asked.

"They are both pleased, and that is all that matters," Zelda explained. "No – it's more important than that." She folded her arms and looked towards Castle City. "I don't know why the people of Earth and Sea chose to be more like Hylia's children. I'm glad those days are behind us, though. Hyrule's greatest strength has ever come from its many facets. Trying to press conformity to any one vision, even that of a goddess, is unwise."

The Beorc nodded. "And their unique abilities will come in handy in the battles to come," he noted.

"We will not press for their people to change," Zelda insisted quickly. "All must decide for themselves." Her smile returned. "Fear not, my friend. Both peoples have been investigating their pasts, seeking something each felt they'd lost. Gorko's life quest has been that search." Robin nodded.

"Well enough," Lucina agreed, scanning the field, "but for all our advantages won today, they will prove fleeting if we don't capitalize on them." She touched the mask, looking away.

Zelda forced a gentle tone. "You don't need that, you know."

"Your people need legends," the Ylissean princess insisted. "The Hero is one. You are another. A Beorc child from across a troubled border is not. Marth is remembered a hundred generations later. Morale is better served by the legendary king reborn than an untested heir."

Inevitably, Zelda turned to Link, who had left Aveil with Dorgan and Lana and was heading back to her. "Hyrule needs heroes, not legends. Your choice is your own, but Marth died a very long time ago. I would face battle with the swordmaster beside me, no matter the name or face."

"Huh," Robin quipped, folding his hands behind his head and leaning against the wall. "This sounds familiar."

A wry grin spread beneath the mask. "Stick to strategy," Lucina retorted. "It's what you're good at." She glanced back at Zelda, sobering, hand falling to Falchion's hilt. "With respect, Your Highness, you are the Princess of Destiny. Weathering storms that shake the world's roots is what you do. If it helps defeat the King of Evil, a mask is no trouble at all."

"That uniform is enough, you know," Link said with a nod. "You were Marth, and that skill, that presence, remains in the person you are today. After today's battle, everyone must know it."

Lucina turned from princess to Hero and back. "Perhaps after we have fought more battles together," she relied slowly.

Robin chuckled and put an arm around Lucina's shoulders. "Might as well give up for now. When 'Marth' here gets stubborn, you can use the footprints for cornerstones. Without any stone."

Link shrugged. "So, do we use 'he' or 'she' for you, Marth?"

With that, Lucina's droll grin returned. "I bear Marth's legacy, but with the Shepherds here, there is no point in pretending I am male." She watched the Ylissean force as they aided Hyrule's military restore order. "Besides, a few of them could use the reminder that swords favor no gender."

"Really?" Link asked, eyebrows rising.

Zelda patted his arm and headed back to camp, noting Robin accompanying her while Link and "Marth" continued their discussion of vestigial Ylissean sexism. "Yes, Tactician?"

"Just checking in," Robin said, hands sliding into his pockets. "I helped fight a war like this. I know what it does to good people."

The princess shrugged. "I'll be fine." She smiled at him. "I wouldn't be saying that, had you not arrived when you did."

"You have Link." The Beorc gestured towards their sword-masters with a sideways nod. "Hyrule would have managed. It always does." Zelda nodded absently, examining their ramparts as they approached. _Goddess. What a mess._ All at once, she felt very small. _Except I am the goddess, and it's my mess, isn't it?_ Robin cleared his throat. "I have to say, I admire your patience. I'm a very tolerant man myself, except when it comes to holding a grudge."

Zelda stumbled briefly, chuckling as she righted herself. "I'm sorry, what?"

"The answer you're looking for is, 'because you laughed.' It looked like you could use a joke," Robin explained, grinning. "You can't take life too seriously. No one gets out alive."

"I didn't know you were part Gerudo," Zelda quipped back, straightening her hair with one hand and a flicker of telekinesis.

"My mother was Hylian. I've been around, that's all." Robin's shrug was broad enough to warn Zelda. "Time is the best teacher. Unfortunately, it kills all of its students."

At last, the princess laughed outright. "Stop," she pleaded, face in hand as it grew warm. Robin shrugged again and bowed a touch. "Wizard, strategist, comedian. Is there no end to your talents?"

"I can't dance," Robin continued casually. "I tried once for my mom. She begged me to stop before I summoned Agahnim." Again, Zelda laughed, waving in surrender. "All right, you have to look dignified, I know." His smile vanished when they stopped, and he looked over the emplacements while the princess composed herself. "Please, Your Highness, try to take care of yourself. I haven't been any version of the Hero for a long time, but I remember enough to know what you've given for our world. It's been too much already."

Zelda shook her head for a moment, then hugged the Ylissean. When Robin squirmed, she let go. "On one condition. Remember to take your own advice," she insisted. Robin nodded quickly, heading towards his Shepherd compatriots.

Impa rose silently from Zelda's shadow. "It is good to hear you laugh, Princess Zelda," the Sheikah said. Zelda turned to face her, and Impa's wan smile faded away. "Orders, Your Highness?"

"Put Eagus, Aveil and Robin together as soon as our Ministers can be spared," she ordered. "As for the Hero," Zelda continued, fingernails biting into her palms, "he must travel to the next temple as soon as possible. Unless we know of a closer one, that means Mount Eldin." She strode towards the command tent, which still rose above the rest of camp in spite of a few rips.

Her lifelong protector said nothing, only a brief flicker of her crimson eyes showing any sign of reaction. "Crossing most of Hyrule will be a challenge," Impa noted, following Zelda without hesitation.

"It will likely be harder with Gorko, at first, but Link will almost certainly need him once they return to Eldin Province," Zelda continued, eyes locked onto the tent. _Was I laughing just seconds ago?_ she wondered. _Every battle seems to consume a lifetime._ Impa nodded. "I welcome any advice on the matter," she added, voice weaker than she'd hoped.

"If I had any," Impa admitted, her watchful demeanor unshaken, "rest assured I would share it. Aside from suggesting that you not underestimate Dean Gorko, I will only say this: we must have faith in the Hero."

The tent sheltered them in its shadow, a sapphire haven two stories tall, topped by the banner of her people. _For now, this is Castle Hyrule._ She nodded to Impa and entered, praying that they could change the fate Ganon's army had written for them.


	9. Part 2, Ch. 3: Earthbound

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Standard explanation: #This notation# is for telepathic communication.

  
**Part II: Twilight**

**Chapter Three: Earthbound**

For the first time since their retreat, Link felt something akin to relief. Refugees clasped the arms, and sometimes the bodies, of Ylissean convoy workers as the Beorcs brought priceless food to the remnants of Hyrule. _We're still in desperate straits, but now we have a chance._ He strode to the barricades, holding back a grimace at the hacked logs and cracked stone. _How much of one is another story._

#You worry too much,# Proxi laughed. #Yesterday was their shot, and they blew it. Now, you clear the temples, banish their armies, and put down Ganon's ghost for good.# The Hero nodded, though his thoughts were reaching back through memories older than Hyrule. _Features like Ganondorf's on a body built like Ganon. Massive, muscular, covered in black scales harder than any armor. A blazing mane of fire where a mortal man would have hair. A white "X" scar in the center of his forehead._ Link looked away, seeing the monster more clearly than the world around him. _A sense of...dread? Loss? Horror? He_ took _something, precious beyond life._ Part of him returning to the present, the Hero turned his attention to the western horizon. _No, Proxi, they've only lost a battle. Phantom Ganon is still out there, waiting to be reborn. Into that._ Proxi flew out of his chest, sticking her tongue out at him before alighting in his hair. #I didn't hear that, but I felt it. Will you relax for three minutes? We won.#

#For the moment, dear,# Navi replied, and Link felt Proxi fume while her mother floated serenely above them. #I've seen the Hero do this enough times to know what comes next.#

"It gets worse before it gets better," Link whispered, glancing towards the Hebra Mountains. Though even Spectacle Rock couldn't be spotted this far south, the smoke from what had once been known as Death Mountain could be seen as a grey mote against the darkening sky. #I guess this is where we say goodbye?#

Navi floated down and wrapped Link in a gentle hug. #Only for now, old friend,# she insisted, and for the first time in days, the Hero felt truly safe. The sensation passed as Navi released him. #When this is over, we'll catch up. Until then, Hyrule needs me to be the Great Fairy.#

#You're doing a fine job so far,# Link replied, patting the Master Sword's hilt. #Whatever you did might have turned the tide even if the Shepherds hadn't shown up.#

#Mom used her link to us to enchant you with the power the Goddesses granted the Great Fairies,# Proxi explained. Link felt her pacing on his scalp, and resisted the urge to scratch. #That's why she needed me back.#

#And from there, it passed to the champions of Hyrule I'm most connected to,# Link finished, nodding. #All pretty basic sympathetic magic, right?# Proxi nodded.

The Hero could feel Navi's reluctance as she floated back, ascending as she drifted towards Faron Forest. #Clever as always. Please be careful, Link Karikan. This cycle feels unique. I have faith you will triumph, but I know you. Don't sacrifice more than you have to.# With that, she shrank down to a ball of light and darted away.

#Wow. I've never seen Mom act shy before,# Proxi blurted. Link felt her examining him as the Hero joined the volunteers unloading food for the sanctuary. #She's worrying about nothing, right?#

Link tried to shrug, but was carrying too many boxes. #I have to make it to the end, put Ganon down once and for all. After that, the worst that happens is that I reincarnate.#

The pulse of worry Proxi radiated nearly cost Link his footing. #Your life isn't a rupee to spend, Link!# she gasped.

#I concur with Proxi's protest, Master,# Fi added, manifesting by his side in a swirl of Light. #You are not the Hero of the Five Swords War, who was not the Hero of Light, who in turn was not the Hero of Time. Each life is precious. Were this not true, would you fight so fiercely to protect the land you founded with Her Grace?#

Link placed the food in the growing distribution pile and joined the line back to the convoy. #I'm still me,# he explained, #more than anyone except Zelda. Besides, if the Demon Realm conquers Hyrule, how many generations will suffer under Ganon's yoke? Will it ever end?# He sighed at the twin bond-stares he received. #I'm not going to throw my life away,# Link conceded. #I don't dare. It's not always easy to tell when Ganon's been truly defeated.#

#I'll take it,# Proxi said. #So, how do we get to Mount Eldin?#

In spite of everything, Link managed a faint smile. #I have an idea.#

~ o ~ o ~ o ~

Gorko blinked at Epona. "A Dodongo," he whispered. Link nodded, eliciting a raised eyebrow from the Goron. _I hope the Hero knows what he's doing,_ Gorko thought. _Given how off he's seemed lately, perhaps best not to mention it to him._ Instead, he added, "How?"

"Marin, how else? Even she needed a day to work it out, mind you." Link put his hands on his hips and regarded his steed's new form. "I don't think Epona's ever been a Dodongo, but when I was the Hero of Time, I traveled to lands called Labrynna and Holodrum," Link explained, hands on his hips as he smiled at the living Charm. It had taken on the form of a crimson riding creature, as much dragon as Dodongo, with enormous eyes that were literally emerald green, complete with facets. "I think his name was Dimitri." The Hero chuckled. "He was a better swimmer than a digger, but I think Epona here will be fine." Dodongo-Epona nodded, leaping eagerly in place.

"Well, she'll fit better down here in that form than as a horse or loftwing," Gorko admitted, peering down the tunnel. He sighed and deflated at the sight of the train-wagons toppled along the sides of the Charm rails. "At least the safeties worked. My people were not directly harmed by the collapse of the Power Charm network, and our path is clear."

Link's smile vanished. He nodded and mounted Epona, who let out an oddly gentle whistle. "Let's go."

Gorko nodded, curled into a ball, and rolled along the tracks. _This is easy!_ the Goron exulted, his people's ancient magic stronger within the archaeologist than he'd ever imagined. In seconds, Gorko was moving as quickly as the fastest Charm trains. The Hero himself was barely keeping up, Epona churning like a train-wagon herself. Careful not to lose his friend, Gorko slowed enough to allow Link to keep pace without effort, then concentrated on the path ahead. "The tunnel network only extends between Nohansen and Eldin," he called, "but this will get us into Goron territory."

Link nodded. "Huh. Why aren't there more of these?" Link asked. "They're obviously useful."

Attempting to shrug almost caused Gorko to wobble. _Oops! If I derailed at this speed...okay, in this form, I'd probably survive, but I wouldn't forget the experience for quite some time._ "At a guess," he replied, "it's a combination of the ubiquity of loftwings, and the reluctance of those not Goron to travel beneath the ground. Hyrule's other tribes prefer wide spaces and the freedom that comes with them." Again, Link nodded, and they traveled in silence for nearly an hour. Dean Gorko suppressed a shudder when they passed beneath the Castle City limits. _What are they doing up there?_ he wondered, forcing himself not to use magical senses to look. "Did you feel that?" he asked Link instead. The Hero nodded wordlessly.

Deciding that his companion had the right idea, Gorko rolled silently onward. The further into the Castle City tunnels they went, the harder it was for the Goron to avoid shaking. _It's worse than true cold. The Dark Fire bites more deeply than ice or flame._ Within his stony shell, Gorko gritted his teeth. _No one should feel that this far underground. Hylia only knows what it's like for our people living through the occupation._ Sudden horror brought Gorko to a halt, and he uncoiled to his feet. Link and Epona skidded to a stop behind him. "Link?" Gorko turned, pausing at the grim, flat expression the Hero maintained. "Do you know what the invaders have done, up there?" He looked up, glad that he saw only stone.

Link exhaled through his nose, and his hair shuddered. "It's a tyranny, like any other," he whispered. "Civilians live in fear. Defiance is punished. Repeat offenders are killed, as examples." The Hero's grip on Epona's reins tightened. "The Sheikah are watching, but we can do little else. For now."

"Still, they haven't...they aren't..." Gorko looked down again, wringing his hands. "They're letting most folks live?"

The Hero paused, motionless. "Yes," he replied at last. "For now." Gorko nodded, curled up once more, and raced on.

A few actual Dodongos barred their path in two different junctions, but they were barely pauses, the pair dispatching both and continuing on. Passing the city limits again was a palpable relief, and Gorko felt his bones grow warm again in seconds. Several more minutes passed without further incident. At the next station, however, they came to a quick halt. There, standing watch, was a pack of purple Bokoblins, their eyes fixed and staring, several of their bones exposed. As a pack, they patrolled in a circle, marching with eerie regularity. One out of every three watched the surface exit above, while the rest scanned the tunnels leading to the loading platform. A single ReDead stood in the circle's center, motionless.

Link drew the Master Sword. "Fi?" he whispered.

Mercifully, the chime of the spirit's manifestation was equally quiet. "This horrifying Bokoblin reanimates after death. Analysis indicates it fears pure, bright items such as the light of a prepared Skyward Strike. It is able to reanimate purely through its hatred of this world, and its attachment to outlandish underpants." Gorko gaped, Link's fairy friend giggled nervously, and even the Hero stared up at her.

#Watch out for its curse,# Proxi added. #Their Dark Fire can seal your weapons on a direct hit.#

For a moment, Link watched them move, eyes flickering across their marching pattern. Then he smiled grimly and hefted a bomb. "Did Navi's blessing grant you unlimited bombs as well?" Gorko summoned his own bomb and nodded. "Fi's chime will be our signal. I'll go left."

"Right," Gorko quipped, eliciting a gentler grin from the Hero. They split up, each ducking below platform corners. The archaeologist readied his pitching arm. When the Blade's chime rang through the tunnel, the Cursed Bokoblins wailed as one. Gorko let fly, smile covering his new face as he threw half a dozen bombs with a single toss. _I could get used to this!_ He charged in, the Hero's efforts mirroring his own.

At first, their attack was flawless, and the undead horrors scrambled aimlessly under their assault – save for the ReDead, which remained utterly still. After Gorko's second volley of bombs and a deeply satisfying hammer spin, the Bokoblins recovered and threw Dark Fire at them in waves. The Hero blocked and sidestepped the blasts, but Gorko took a pair of blows, gritting his teeth against the frigid burning.

As Proxi had warned, Gorko found he could no longer call his bombs from fairy space. Instead, he tried coiling into a boulder. That worked, and he plowed through the massing undead. "Ha!" he exulted, springing to his feet. The remaining Bokoblins were prone, limbs twitching like crushed insects. "You cannot disarm Gorons, for at Hyrule's need, we _are_ weapons!" Even then, the ReDead did not move, only having twitched briefly as Gorko had rolled past.

A final wave of bombs sent the last few monsters back to the Demon Realm, and Link strode to Gorko's side, looking the Goron over. Gorko thumped his chest and grinned again. "This half-stone business has its advantages," he noted, tearing a chunk of rock from the wall and chewing on it with casual ease. _Mmm. Smoky bedrock._ After a moment, Gorko looked down at his impromptu meal, blinking.

Link's only response was to smile again, though this one seemed to make him glow. "Indeed it does," he said, then paused at the end of the platform. Fi and Proxi both swirled up around him, and Link glanced from spirit to fairy, then to the ReDead, and back to Fi. Then he summoned his ocarina, and began to play. Fi danced around Link as he played heard a mix of the Sun's Song and the Requiem of Spirit. When it was done, Link walked straight towards the ReDead. It came to life, moaned, and screamed at the Hero. Gorko gasped, tensed, and drew his Magic Hammer, the Bokoblin curse's foul magic spent.

The Hero continued moving, unfazed by the ReDead's howl. When it staggered toward him, Link drew his sword and drove it straight into the creature's chest. The ReDead quivered briefly, then vanished in a puff of shadow flame. "It would appear that our song was a success, Master," Fi reported.

"I missed something," Gorko said, scratching his beard.

Link sheathed the Blade of Evil's Bane. "Sometimes, the guidance of the Goddess is more subtle than messages carved on temple walls. That was Requiem's Passing. It protects from undead curses, whether the sealing jinx or the howl of the ReDead."

Gorko gaped, then danced happily in place for a moment. Proxi giggled again, Link joining her briefly. "Considering how the invaders used them, that's going to help a lot!"

"I hope so," Link whispered, then headed back down the tunnel. Gorko followed without hesitation. _It's starting to feel like we have a real shot at this._

~ o ~ o ~ o ~

"Tell them what you told me," Talo rumbled, fingers pinched on Cawlin and Stritch's ears while Niko looked up at Zelda, smile wavering as he turned his hat over in his hands. Dorgan suppressed an urge to punch all three. _They came,_ he thought. _That took courage._

"Sakon d-decided to collaborate," Niko stammered, cap coming to a halt as his grip on it tightened. "H-he went to the Cult to talk about recruiting Knox. Purlo went with him."

Princess Zelda nodded. Luda sat calmly at her side, writing scrolls. Dorgan couldn't sense Impa, even knowing she was submerged in the throne's shadow. "You three objected," Zelda said.

"Not surrounded by Moblins and Stalfos and – forgive me, Your Highness," Niko babbled, bowing again. "We kept our mouths shut until we could talk alone." He stared at his feet, hands and hat dangling at his sides. "Dorgan and Talo are right to greet us as they have. We've been irresponsible." Dorgan resisted a pointed snort. _That's not what I'd call it._ Immediately, he was glad for his restraint. _Still, it looks like they've learned their lesson._ Niko looked up again, eyes suddenly alight, intense. "But we're not traitors! Together, we decided to run for it, warn you of their plan."

"Talo," Zelda murmured. The recent recruit glared at Cawlin, then Stritch, and released them. Together, they gasped in relief, rubbing their ears. "Whatever your past errors, your bravery follows the trail of Hyrule's legendary protectors. Do they know where Knox is?"

Niko looked to Cawlin. Dorgan's gaze followed, taking in the rotund Hylian. At last, his expression softened. _Not as round as he used to be. The demons control the roads from Castle City now. There are no more trains of refugees to travel with, that's why Link went by tunnel. I'll have to make sure they get some food,_ Dorgan thought. "They're not sure," Cawlin explained, hands moving aimlessly as he talked, "but the Moblin leader, Karuna, believes he's in central Ordon Province. He should be hiding on one of the farms, if their intelligence is accurate."

The princess nodded. "Given the Cult's control of the skies, it most likely is," she admitted.

Luda glanced up, eyes sharp. "Where is this Moblin commander?" the High Sheikah asked.

"Sakon said Karuna was reporting from Death Mountain," Stritch muttered, "but Karuna's supposed to have said the Gorons still hold Mount Eldin. That used to be Death Mountain, right? None of us got it." The boys all looked nervous. _That's a heck of a hole in their story,_ Dorgan mused. _Probably true. You don't make up something that erodes your cred that much._

"According to our intelligence," Zelda explained, "the Cult's desert base is styled Death Mountain, after the ancient name for the Goron capitol. It is beyond Hyrule itself, in the Wasteland southwest of Tantari." The princess stood, and Impa appeared from the shadows. The trio gasped, stumbling back. "You are dismissed," she continued, smiling gently. "Thank you all for your service, but it is time you had food, water, and rest." Dorgan indulged in a smile as all three stammered their thanks, words tripping over each other while feet barely avoided the same fate.

Once they'd left, Dorgan turned to Zelda, taking Link's place at her right while Impa walked on her left. "Do you trust them?" he asked.

"Yes." Zelda glanced northwest, where the Dark Fire rippled above Castle City. "If they were still cowardly bullies, would they risk discovery of their treachery in this manner?" Dorgan grunted. "Exactly. Now, do you think they use their newfound courage to betray Hyrule?"

Dorgan shook his head, but Impa glanced in the trio's direction. "They could be more afraid of Dinrova than they are of us," the Sheikah noted.

"False intelligence won't hinder us. With an area to search, my psychic magic will determine Knox's presence or absence soon," Zelda replied. "For other purposes, they would have to escape our camp to be of use. Gerudo and Sheikah will watch them, for their protection as well as ours, and none of them are marked with the demon magics necessary for subtler sabotage or communication. Further, we now understand what the Moblin chant of 'Karuna' means." She smiled again. "I have considered this carefully, Impa."

"Wisdom," Dorgan said, flashing Impa a wan smile. _I hope,_ he added to himself. "So, Zelda, can we talk you into staying behind for this?"

Zelda sobered quickly. "Knox will likely require convincing. My presence will at least aid in that, and may prove necessary." She scanned the camp quickly. "I won't downplay the danger. Niko and the others are sincere, but I'm well aware that the Cult might have _let_ them escape. Even if that is not the case, there's a province's worth of overrun territory between us." Zelda sighed and hugged herself. "Worse, the situation here remains fragile. The Shepherds and the Ylissean donations have stabilized our situation, but we can ill-afford another assault. Should the demons attack during our absence..." The princess shook her head. "Yet if we stay here, nothing changes. I will not simply hide and wait for Link to set the world right."

"Why not?" Impa asked. "He will triumph. We now have food and reinforcements. Hyrule can wait this out."

Zelda glanced sidelong at the Sheikah. "How many will die before then? How many more will be forever scarred by the occupation? No." She turned her gaze to the west. "If Knox and his forces are where Cawlin believes they are, we must take the risk."

"Link's going to pop his hat, you know," Dorgan muttered.

Zelda smiled at the Gerudo war-wizard. "No doubt," she admitted, "but he'll understand, and manage." The smile took an ironic twist. "Or rescue us, if my insight proves false. I'd just as soon not require saving again, but needs must, and this war demands we gamble at times."

"Dorgan and I are going with you," Impa insisted. Zelda nodded slowly. "At least two others."

"One should be Lana," Zelda suggested, and Dorgan's eyebrows shot up. "She's a powerful sorceress, and knows Hyrule's forests like a fairy."

"Karane," Dorgan threw in. To his relief, Zelda nodded once more, more agreeably this time. "She's been worried about you."

"I know," Zelda said, shoulders slumping. Dorgan's next comment died on his tongue. _Goddess. She's tired._ Guilt coiled in his belly. _I should tell her._ He walked beside Zelda and Impa, looking them over. _Later. When she's not so weary._ Dorgan suppressed a nod. _Yes. Later._

~ o ~ o ~ o ~

Link ran two fingers over his new earring. It was larger than his old blue earring, but weighed no more than the one it had replaced. Small ridges implied the fire it harmonized him with. The Goron woman handed him his other old earring, clamping the red one's twin in its place. "There," she said, stepping back and nodding. "Your Fireshield Earrings have bonded to you. So long as you don't go for a swim in the magma, they should protect you from the volcano's heat."

"Thank you, Ledda," the Hero replied, probing at the second earring. _Why these, instead of tunics?_ Link wondered. Memory thundered through him once more. _Another echo of the Sky Era. Is that good, or bad?_

#An observation, Master,# Fi reported, emerging from the Master Sword. #Though there are notable differences between that era and this one, your first incarnation as the Chosen Hero was the one most directly guided by Her Grace. It was therefore the one most certain to succeed. I suggest taking this sign as a positive one.#

The Hero nodded absently, looking across the Hebra Mountains. Mount Eldin was only two valleys away, the ring of smoke hovering above the lake of magma at its peak. _I never knew why they used to call it Death Mountain. Now, I understand._ He glanced over at Gorko, who was hefting an Igneous Hammer granted him by the resistance. One of the others, Merco, was examining the Magic Hammer Gorko had exchanged for it. Looking over the Gorons, he was surprised how many had already returned to their ancient forms of stony sinew. "Can you get us the rest of the way to the volcano unseen?"

"Probably not," Ledda snorted, "but their patrols are largely independent of each other. Your real challenge will begin at Mount Eldin's peak, in the Earth Temple." The Hero blinked, carefully not staring at the Goron heroine. _Earth Temple? Not fire?_ Memory of the ancient tale of Hyrule's creation flickered through his mind: _"With her strong flaming arms, she cultivated the land and created the red earth." Skyview, in the woods. Earth, in the volcano. Wind and leaf. Earth and fire. At least not all of it is about the Age of the Sky._

Gorko thumped Link on the back. "Don't worry, bud. We'll get in there and make Ganon regret challenging the Gorons!"

"Just remember, demon-beasts are everywhere in the Temple," Cobal, Ledda's second, warned them. "They've got Elder Brother Guld trapped up there, and our fiercest platoons haven't been able to penetrate their defenses."

Link patted the Master Sword's hilt. "Don't worry," he reassured the Goron. "We have this."

"And the hand that wields it," Ledda added, looking the Hero up and down before nodding to herself. Link swallowed a sigh. _Din, Nayru, and Farore,_ he grumbled mentally, but said nothing. "Come. We lack the power to overcome the Earth Temple ourselves – we tried – but the Master Sword will allow you to become our vanguard."

"We're not asking you to go alone," Merco jumped in, "just break through some evil magic."

Looking over the ragged group of Gorons made Link wish they _would_ let him go alone. _It's their home. I can't tell them to not fight for it._ He nodded to the young resistance fighter, scanning ahead. Ledda marched toward Mount Eldin after one final look at the Hero, and Link followed without hesitation. Gorko and Cobal gasped and rushed to follow. "Hey, bud, who's in charge back there?" the archaeologist asked Cobal, taking off his hat to scratch his head.

"Silva will keep them in line," Cobal explained, nose twitching. "She's worried about Guld, but after our last assault on the Earth Temple, we're barely in a condition to defend ourselves." He smiled and patted Link on the shoulder. "Don't you worry, sir Hero. Ledda's our best. You're in good hands." Again, Link nodded absently.

The hike was rough going, even for the Hero. To his surprise, after hiding from patrols in the nearer valley, Ledda brought them up the mountain nearest the volcano, not far from Spectacle Rock. Watching the valley below churn and seethe with a crimson horde, Link didn't doubt the climb was safer as she led them to the broad, nearly flat peak. "Okay, short break," Ledda declared, stopping and sitting. "Eat what you have, it's a long way down." Link briefly considered suggesting taking loftwings the rest of the way. The fire keese and skytails convinced him otherwise. Resigned to more hiking, he stretched and took the opportunity to look south, taking in the vast kingdom of Hyrule. In Lanayru Province to the east, Venus Waterfall gave birth to the Rutela River. It sparkled like sapphire past New Kasuto on its way to Lake Hylia. Even with Castle City under the conquerors' yoke, the heart of Hyrule spread out before them, green and amber and alive. West of them, the Great Tree towered enough to see its uppermost leaves, while to the south of Deku Forest, Kakariko Province gleamed like distant gold.

Link's breath caught in his throat. Even with the splotches of black, red, and white staining the sacred kingdom, its beauty blindsided him. "Goddess," he whispered.

"So you do remember how to speak," Ledda drawled. Cobal chuckled. "It's a sight to behold, don't you think?"

"I think it's what we're fighting for," Link agreed. All at once, he didn't feel so weary. He sat down anyway, chewing on a piece of jerky and focusing on ancient memory. _It won't be entirely the same, but this Earth Temple shouldn't be that different from the first. We can use that._

#Now you sound like the Hero,# Proxi sent, flying out of his chest and spiraling around his head. #Let's go stomp some monsters!#

#Sounds like a plan,# Link replied, smiling and taking another bite of jerky.

~ o ~ o ~ o ~

Ordon Province was eerie in how normal life continued through its towns and along its roads. Beorcs went about their lives, along with a decent smattering of Hylians, Gerudo and Gorons. They worked fields and mines, metal and magic, as though nothing had changed. Only the glances over shoulders, quaking of knees, and bent necks belied the ordinary appearance of the land's activity. Occasional patrols of sneering Bokoblins, hissing Lizalfos, and mindless Stalkin reminded the five travelers of the danger they faced. _We could crush any one of these patrols,_ Zelda mused, expression grim beneath her cloak, _but the hundred to follow would complicate matters._

The western edge of Faron Forest thinned out to their south, but Lana remained invisible among the treetops. Impa, as ever, used Sheikah arts to remain hidden. Dorgan and Karane walked on either side of the incognito princess, wearing brown cloaks to her black. #We ought to be close,# Dorgan sent, his tight jaw and compressed lips noticeable even in the shadow of his hood. #So does anyone have an idea how to find a resistance leader in hiding, without revealing ourselves to half the continent?#

#Oh,# Lana sent back, #he's at Fado Ranch. Isn't that where we're headed?# Zelda's eyes widened for a moment, then she hid a smile behind one hand while Dorgan swelled and reddened. Karane fought a losing battle against a fit of chuckles. _He's deciding whether he wants to throttle her or hug her,_ she decided. A quick look confirmed that they were, indeed, on the road to Fado's. _I can't say I blame him._

#It is now,# Impa replied. #In the future, you might want to share intelligence, or at least use it.#

#Yes ma'am,# Lana sent, her voice small and quiet. Dorgan was the one fighting a chuckle then. Zelda looked down, only in part due to the approaching Bokoblins. _She believed the psychic powers of the Goddess incarnate led us toward Knox._

A cold shudder rippled through the princess as she realized that their route had led as directly to Fado's as possible, when they weren't avoiding patrols. _Which they might have._ She risked a glance toward the woods. #Peace, Lana. My will led us in the proper direction, even if my thoughts did not. How did you learn of Knox's location?#

Lana's laugh whispered through the psychic bond. #Some of the locals need to keep their voices down. Not that Ganon's forces dare trod the fairy woodlands, at least not yet.#

#Well, we'll _all_ be trod on by Team Blin if we don't turn this war around,# Karane grumped, fingers twitching for lack of a sword. #These demon-spawn are just itching for a chance to bully mortals, you mark me.#

Zelda eyed a pair of Moblins until they'd waddled past. #Then let's not give them an excuse. We're less than half a mile from the ranch. We can do this.# The princess marched on with fierce determination, swallowing the fear that followed with every step. _Now all we need do is convince Knox of the need to set aside foolish tribal differences. Please, Goddess, let him be more reasonable than Cia._ As soon as the thought came, Zelda winced. _The sting of remembering Hylia is as sharp as ever._

A long, broad shadow brought Zelda to a halt. She looked up, keeping her features hidden beneath her hood, to find herself facing a massive Darknut. "And where are you going, little Hylian?" the creature boomed.

"Fado's, milord," Zelda whispered. _Don't fry him, don't fry him, don't fry him,_ she thought, wondering if she was thinking of Dorgan or herself.

Chuckling, the Darknut stuck its sword in the ground and stepped forward, looming over the princess. "So many of you headed for that ridiculous place. It must be tiring, needing to eat and drink all the time." It was an effort not to make fists, but she didn't dare. Dorgan was already trembling furiously. "Remove the cloak."

Zelda obeyed, hoping her simple mauve dress and new bangs would fool the Ganon-spawn. His eyes flickered to the blue apron resting on her left hip, a common symbol of Goddess faith. She kept her eyes closed, not having to fake her trembling. _Let him see fear, not fury,_ she prayed. " A simple child," it muttered. "Take your cloak and be on your way. Cooperate with other patrols as you have with me, and you will live to serve great Ganon yet." Again, she complied, gladly concealing herself under the hood as the Darknut clanked off.

#I am going to melt down every last one of those horrors,# Dorgan fumed, fists quivering as they marched at a quicker pace. #Turn them into rebar for hospitals, I will...#

#Later,# Zelda insisted. Dorgan fell silent, though enough of the bond remained that she still felt him radiate outrage – and worry. Karane's own concern for Zelda nearly heterodyned with his, before they both withdrew from the psychic union. _Remember your blessings, princess of Hyrule. Friends such as these are more precious than kingdoms. They prove it now._

At last, Fado Ranch came into view. Lady Wryna's roof was torn half-open. Every building on the property teemed with people, and dozens more milled or sat outside in the scorched stretches of land. More hands than were needed worked the surviving patches of farm, tending plants, goats, or cows to the best of their limited ability. Master Jakamar looked up from where he was talking to a knot of more able-bodied folk, nodded to the largest of the group, then sauntered in their direction. "Hey there," he called, waving to the trio. _And keeping his other hand on his hammer,_ Zelda noted. _Good thinking, but a bad sign._

"Greetings, milord," Zelda replied once he was close enough to avoid shouting. She bowed slightly, then pushed her hood back just enough to let him see her face. "We have heard that this ranch is one of Hyrule's last safe havens, and hoped to enjoy its hospitality briefly before moving on."

Jakamar blinked. "Of course," he muttered, scratching his head. "I don't mind saying I'm glad you're just passing through, but we take in anyone willing to help others in kind."

"Don't worry," Dorgan added, pushing his own hood back a fraction and looking Jakamar in the eye, "it's going around."

For a moment, Zelda feared that Jakamar's wordless spluttering and bulging eyes presaged a revelation of their presence. His head whipped from Gerudo to princess, twice. Mercifully, the Hylian mastered himself. "Glad to hear it," he rasped, nodding quickly. "Hey, come with me, you should meet Master Fado while you're here." The carpenter headed for the stable. Zelda followed, noting grimly that there was hardly room for the animals with all the people taking shelter within.

Jakamar led the trio through the group, out to a former patch of farmland overgrown by unnatural weeds. "Stay close," he whispered to the princess, who nodded. _I've had my fill of unpleasant meetings this day._ Shoving an especially thick mass of stalks aside, he led them into a small clearing with a handful of lightly armored, heavily pummeled resistance fighters. Most were sitting, hands pressed against wounds of varying severity.

At the heart of the group stood, unmistakably, Knox. Clad in coppery armor, with a breastplate of solid iron, the Beorc seemed to fill the clearing almost by himself. Zelda noted his massive flail almost as an afterthought. _This could get ugly beyond description, if I am not careful._ He gestured at the trio with his free hand. "Jakamar? They seem able-bodied. Are they here to join?"

"Not exactly," the Hylian admitted. With that, Zelda removed her hood, Dorgan and Karane following suit. The rebels stood almost as one, staring in disbelief. A few clutched at legs and fell back to the ground, and Zelda cushioned their falls with her psychic force. _A few Gorons and Gerudo. Even one Hylian. A good sign, I hope._

Knox took a step closer. When Dorgan moved toward the Beorc, he stopped, in spite of Zelda halting the Gerudo with a single raised hand. "Is that...are you..." Knox's words stumbled over one another, the Beorc's jaw tight.

"I am Princess Zelda," she said, straightening, "and I am here both to offer help, and plead for it."

"Thank Hylia," Knox breathed, shrinking in his armor. "My people need healing," he continued, indicating his resistance cell with a broad wave. "An exit strategy would be better."

"No posturing?" Dorgan grunted, peering at Knox through narrowed eyes. "No accusations or–"

"Dorgan, enough," Zelda shot back. That and her gaze silenced the war-wizard. "My apologies, and gratitude, Master Knox. It is good to see that the people of Hyrule have not submitted meekly to the Cult of Ganon." She knelt to cast Nayru's Heart on the most badly wounded. "Alas, your fight appears to be as desperate as ours."

"What? But you have the Hero," Knox objected, then coughed. "Er, we've managed, if barely. As for the rest, we can debate tribal matters later." He pointed northward. "The only difference those horrors see in us is simple. Beorcs taste like pork. Hylians taste like cucco."

Lana appeared in a swirl of leaf-green, mouth agape. "How do you know that?" she gasped.

For a few seconds, Knox stared at Lana, face stony and impassive. "Their own words," he replied at last. "I prefer to imagine they say that to intimidate us. Demon-spawn don't need to eat." Zelda nodded, and Lana relaxed. _She doesn't need to know that they sometimes enjoy feeding._ Knox raised one eyebrow. "You are Lady Cia's niece?" Shyly, Lana nodded. "My condolences," he quipped. Dorgan's jaw fell a moment before the Gerudo laughed.

Lana, to Zelda's immense relief, chuckled as well. "I get that a lot," the sorceress admitted, joining the princess in her healing efforts. "We can extract you through Faron Forest. With Skyview cleansed, the Great Fairy can keep Ganon's forces out."

"Skyview? What's – later," Knox rumbled, shaking his head. "How much of Hyrule has the Cult taken? They claim to have everything west of the Rutela, but that's impossible."

Impa appeared quietly to help Zelda stand, the last of her healing efforts complete. The purge of mana left the princess quivering. "That was close enough to the truth, at first," she admitted. "With the Hero's triumph at the newfound Skyview Temple, the southern forest is clear, and we hold a sizeable refugee camp at Lake Hylia." She let herself lean openly on her lifelong protector. Karane moved closer, while Dorgan turned to watch the clearing's edge. "However, the demon invasion overran Castle City itself on the first day. Overwhelmed and outmaneuvered, our choices were to retreat or die."

With a grunt, Knox nodded and helped his forces regain their footing. "I suppose you must be desperate, to come here yourself recruiting a few dozen 'rebel scum.'" The enormous Beorc managed a wan smile, and Zelda found herself pleasantly surprised at how it brightened the man's presence. "Does the queen even know that you came?"

Zelda's chest froze from the inside out. Her jaw tightened and her vision blurred, but she caught the collapse of Knox's smile all the same. "Her Majesty is a prisoner of the invaders," she managed, forcing herself to rely less on Impa's shoulder. "I lead the government-in-exile."

"I see," Knox whispered. He glanced past Zelda to where Dorgan stood, then assayed a shallow bow. "In that case, so long as these vermin infest Hyrule, where the Princess of Destiny leads, we follow." Zelda nodded in wordless reply, briefly attempting to extricate herself from Impa. Instead, she found herself on Karane's shoulder while the Sheikah vanished. _Thank the gods for small favors. Now, to escape with as many of these good folk as we can. I must be ready for the Hero's return._ She tried to will the grief away. Instead, it clung to her like a lamprey, draining the hope from her spirit. Leaning unashamedly on her friend, Zelda let the others lead them out of the clearing, and back into war.

~ o ~ o ~ o ~

Link exhaled and sheathed the Master Sword, the last of the Lizalfos having vanished in a puff of Dark Fire. "And that's four," he breathed, brushing soot off his sleeve. _The curses in the temples_ would _suppress Navi's blessing. I suppose it's all part of a greater balance._ The Hero almost believed it. "Gorko?"

"I'm fine, bud," the archaeologist replied, banishing his hammer to fairy space with a twist of his arm. "I'm just getting tired of fighting these monsters for so little progress – GORO!" Gorko leaped away from the swirl of light in the center of the platform. The now-familiar blue chest appeared. _At least they're attractive,_ the Hero mused, opening it.

A pair of white gauntlets floated out to him. #The Digging Mitts have been enhanced since the Sky Era,# Proxi reported happily. #Now you can wield claws or the Ball and Chain to clear your path!# The fairy swirled around Link as he donned the gloves of power. #Wow, now that's what I call an upgrade!#

Experimentally, Link summoned the Twilight Era flail. It was smaller than he remembered, and spiked, but with a flicker of thought, he could send lightning down the chain. Banishing it back to fairy space, he then made fists, and gleaming silver claws popped out. They, too crackled with electricity at his will. #Handy,# he quipped. Proxi groaned. "Time to rescue Elder Brother Guld, I think."

"Glad to hear it," Gorko replied, wiping his brow. "I don't like what we've heard from the prisoners we already freed." He pulled one of the larger books from his backpack, which now dominated the sturdy Goron's back. "At first, I thought we'd face a King Dodongo, as the Hero of Time did during his first excursion to Goron City." He grimaced, flipping through pages. "Though the titanic maw they've spoken of hints at such a beast, its hunting style clearly shows signs of intelligence – and malice."

"Like Volvagia," Link rumbled. "Looks like our dragon knight hasn't had his fill of violence."

Gorko shook his head. "I don't think so, bud. Kortz described it as having many legs, like a Gohma of rock and flame. That doesn't sound like a Dodongo King _or_ Volvagia." He returned the book to his pack.

"It's new, then." Link paused. _Or old._

"It seems that way, bud. This thing likes to play 'hunt the Goron,'" Gorko added, slate eyes narrowing and fists clenching, "and when that's too easy, there's always 'eat the Goron.' We must put a stop to this!"

Link nodded, retracted the claws and drew the Blade of Evil's Bane. "Agreed. Let's go." He glared at the giant sphere floating in the lava. _This is ridiculous._ Gorko smiled, then leaped onto the ball and rolled up. Sighing, Link jumped atop Gorko's compressed form and started walking. Gorko's presence allowed him to "walk" forward, moving their shared ride in the direction he chose. The occasional Magma Spume popped up to harass them; quick rollovers sent them back to the demon realm.

His companion gaped at the first piece of the dragon key they found buried in the earth, Gorko staring at Link as though he'd raised the dead. Aside from the falling boulders trying to crush them, it was all grimly familiar to the Hero. Dig, search, dodge, fight, unlock, repeat. Completing the key revealed a strange sculpture, twisting and winding yet all hard right angles. Clogging a lava-spewing statue with a boulder cleared the way. "You make it look so easy," Gorko whispered.

"Lifetimes of experience," Link replied. Sending Din's Hand ahead to psychically search, as he would have with the Beetles long ago, the Hero noted a chest he'd missed. _That's new._ He jogged in the direction of the unfamiliar room, stopping at the sight of the two Lizalfos barring their path. #Fi? Is this one worth it?#

#Unknown, Master,# the spirit reported. #The items you collected here during the Sky Era came in a different order, some earlier, others later.#

Link nodded. "Give me a moment, Gorko." Quickly dealing with the two Lizalfos, he opened the chest, finding a scroll for the spell Nayru's Eye. _What?_ Link read the ritual, which vanished from his hands and settled in his mind. Streamers of blue light flowed through the world briefly, occasionally touching the Master Sword. Then the whole effect vanished. _Diviniation magic. Not necessary, I think, but useful._

Returning to Gorko and the door, he turned the key until it matched the lock's pattern, and the duo found themselves heading up a staircase to a long ramp in the style of a dragon's back. On the far end, the dragon's head watched impassively. _That's not Volvagia,_ Link realized, one eye on the boulder rumbling through the massive rib cage overhead. _Now that, on the other hand, might be what's left of the Lava Dragon._

The pair moved along the ramp more cautiously, noting the rows of bombs, when an explosion of shadowy diamonds erupted from the top of the dragon's snout. _That's not Volga._ Link recognized his foe instantly. _How could I not? He has my face._

Dark Link gazed down imperiously at the two champions, laughing with sadistic joy. "Oh, it's you," he sneered, one hand on his hip. He still wore Kagerin's body, though the foul spirit's power imposed the Hero's features over his dead mentor's. "We keep meeting like this, Hero. People will talk." The sneering grin vanished at the sight of Gorko. "And you...let me see...no, that's not it. How embarrassing, I seem to be at a loss for your name."

With a flash of fairy magic and gleaming teeth, Gorko summoned his Igneous Hammer. "It's Gorko. I'll be happy to pound it into your skull, demon."

Again, Dark Link laughed. He sheathed the Demon Sword, then snapped. The legendary Megaton Hammer appeared in his hand, and he rested it on one shoulder. Gorko gasped, then snarled. "How amusing! I was hoping to relieve some stress with broken bones and crushed souls, and you offer yourself up like an hors d'oeuvre." Another snap lowered a cage with a long-bearded Goron within. _Elder Brother Guld,_ Link realized, jaw tightening. "I had intended to sacrifice your crumbling old cornerstone here, but why murder an elder when a Sage presents himself?"

"You keep talking," Link whispered, slowly readying the Master Sword and Hylian Shield. "We're right here, whenever you're ready."

The Dark Hero leaned forward, free arm resting on one knee. "Don't be hasty, child of man. My friend is all fired up to roast you to a satisfying crisp, but he's developed a taste for Goron of late." He stood again, Megaton Hammer clanging to the snout's surface as he spread his arms dramatically. "You see my dilemma, don't you? Oh, say you do. Is it time for our rematch of the ages, or shall I have my companion play with you while I disembowel your annoying Goron squire?"

Link pointed his sword at his Dark counterpart. Fi leaped into the physical world. "Shut up," she intoned, the corners of her lips just hinting at a smile, "and fight."

All of the Dark Hero's humor vanished. "When you die, your precious princess will follow – and then, your entire nation of unwashed mortals!" He leaped up and vanished. In that same moment, the dragon's jaw fell open, and the boulder they'd seen earlier rolled out, bearing down on the duo.

"Goro! Run, Link!" Gorko cried. Link did some rolling himself, pressing against the scale-like edge of the ramp. To his immense relief, Gorko followed his example, and the boulder raced past them harmlessly. It crashed against the bottom of the staircase, cracks exploding through the sphere. Six legs then exploded from it, and the largest crack opened into a fiery, roaring maw of ravenous magma.

#Pyroclastic Fiend: Scaldera,# Fi reported, her tone serene as ever. Link felt rather less serene when the monster scrambled towards them, body protected by the length of its legs. The Hero rolled beneath it, Gorko mimicking him. Scaldera chuckled, its voice deep and echoing, and it returned to its boulder form, rolling down at them. _Pattern,_ Link thought, diving to the side, then chasing it as it rolled. Once the monster slammed to a halt, he bombed it. That caused Scaldera to roar in fury, sucking in vast amounts of air. _I know this trick!_ Link realized, rolling a bomb towards its maw.

The monster swallowed the bomb, chewing on it more quickly than King Dodongo, but with an otherwise identical air. "Should be easy from here, Gorko," Link said, drawing the Master Sword and glancing back at the Goron. The Hero's eyes went wide when he saw Dark Link leaping at the archaeologist, hammer raised. "Roll!" he ordered, and Gorko sped out of the way.

Dark Link slammed the Megaton Hammer onto the space Gorko had occupied. When he raised it with a satisfied smile, a red chuchu rose from the small crater. _Oh boy._ "Gorko–"

Gorko rolled to Link's side with a speed that caught the Hero off-guard, then sprang to his feet. He took a step towards Dark Link, hefting his Igneous Hammer. The archaeologist looked over his shoulder at Link and smiled. "You go deal with that monster! I'll stop this repeat rip-off."

Both Links stared at Gorko in disbelief. The Dark Hero laughed. "You can handle Scaldera," Link began.

"We don't know that," Gorko cut in, stepping between Hero and copy. "We do know that you handle the monsters in these temples every time. I'll survive, don't worry!"

"No, Hero," Dark Link hissed, drawing the Demon Sword. "Worry. Disemboweling it is!"

Link turned from Dark Link, still riding the body of the last friend he'd murdered, to Scaldera, who'd already recovered and begun scrambling towards them. "You'd better live," the Hero said to Gorko, then raced at the Pyroclastic Fiend. #Proxi, can you target for Gorko without physically approaching Dark Link?#

Proxi winked, darting to Gorko's backpack. #First thing Mom taught me once I was conscious again. I'll keep him safe, Link.#

The Hero nodded, then turned to face Scaldera. It spat lava at him from above, but Link dodged, barely. _The fight's changed. What can I do differently?_ Experimentally, he summoned the Ball and Chain, swinging it up at Scaldera. The stunning blow and lightning shock threw the fiend back, sending it rolling to the stairs again. Link raced after it, tricked it into eating another bomb, and stabbed at its eye. _There's the part that's the same._ He glanced over his shoulder. Gorko struggled to hold off Dark Link, the Goron's tremendous strength and skill just enough to resist the Megaton Hammer and its demonic wielder. #Fi, watch that fight. Let me know if Gorko gets in over his head.#

#Understood, Master,# Fi replied, floating to hover behind Link's ally. The Hero returned his attention to the furious, screaming rock monster. _I need to end this fast._ Link cast the Ball and Chain out again, knocking Scaldera back. Each time was more difficult, but the Hero didn't hesitate, accepting burns on both legs and his sword arm to deal more damage to the horror.

At last, Scaldera wailed, collapsed, and shrank, darkening until he exploded into a mass of Dark Fire. Link ignored the Heart Container, turning toward the ongoing duel. He noted the growing mass of red chuchus, then saw that Gorko was still fighting. He was leaking mica flakes from a few cuts, but still fought a desperate defense against Dark Link. The cruel figure raised his massive crimson hammer, and Link feared an oncoming death blow.

Inspiration summoned a cold smile to the Hero's face. He slashed his way through the chuchus, clearing a path for Gorko to retreat, then threw the spiked ball right into Dark Link's sneer. The shadow-covered figure cried out as he flew back, twitching from the shocking blow. The Megaton Hammer flew from his hands, landing almost exactly at Gorko's feet. "You wanted a rematch," Link rumbled, drawing the Master Sword.

Dark Link snarled as he stood, hissing and reaching for the Demon Sword. "No," Phantom Ganon boomed, his voice seeming to come from everywhere at once. "Remember your purpose. I yet require the princess."

"The spirit maiden! I _will_ have her!" Dark Link screamed.

Link raised the Master Sword high. It filled with divine might. "No," he said, trembling with barely-restrained wrath. "You _won't."_ Dark Link glared at the Hero for a single moment more, then vanished. The Hero lowered his blade, still shivering. _Spirit maiden? What in Hylia's name does that mean?_

When he returned his attention to the temple, Link saw Gorko lowering Guld's cage, releasing the Elder Brother. "My word, Gorko, that was some fancy roll work you pulled with that phantom warrior!" Guld exclaimed, then turned to the Hero. "And you, lad, nice job bombing that demon rock back to its own realm. Thanks to the pair of you, the Gorons are free again."

"Almost," Link said, collecting the Heart Container, then heading for the shrine at the temple's heart. There, as before, shone a Goddess Crest floating above the altar. He struck it with a Skyward Strike, and the Ruby Tablet floated to him. The wave of divine energy rippled from the altar, its cleansing might spreading far beyond Mount Eldin.

The moment Link sheathed his blade, Gorko raced to his side and clasped his hand. "Great work, bud!" The Dean paused. "No. Brother."

Link gasped. "Gorko?" he whispered.

The powerful Goron laughed. Guld trailed in after them, his body having taken on a slightly more orange and stony cast. "We fought side by side against the forces of the Demon Realm," Gorko insisted. "You saved the Goron people – again!" He slammed a hand into Link's back, and the Hero nearly fell over. "Never forget...now you and I are true brothers!"

"Indeed," Guld replied. "You have proven, once more, to be a genuine brother of our people." He turned to Gorko. "Now that the Demon Realm's army has been driven off, its ability to spawn monsters here undone, we must send forces to Queen Anju's army."

Gorko pounded a fist into his palm. "Princess Zelda's army, Elder. Queen Anju is a prisoner of the Demon Cult."

Guld lowered his head for a moment, then pierced Gorko with his gaze. "Our valor is all the more important, then. Will you lead our forces to Zelda's side?"

At that, Gorko shook his head with a grin. "Ledda leads our forces." He again summoned the Megaton Hammer, casually letting it fall to rest on his shoulder. Link was struck with a sense of _deja vu_ bordering on overwhelming. _Darunia?_ the Hero wondered. "I'll be happy to bear the Great Fairy's blessing as our champion, though."

Guld nodded. "So be it. Now go, and be quick. If history is any indication, with each victory we claim, the Demon Realm's forces will grow more cruel and desperate." Link bowed, and they went.


	10. Part 2, Ch. 4: Parallel Lives

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Standard explanation: #This notation# is for telepathic communication.

  
**Part II: Twilight**

**Chapter Four: Parallel Lives**

Cia leaned back and watched the great Demon Lords squabble like children in Hyrule's throne room. _What in Hylia's name have I gotten myself into?_ she wondered, not for the first time. Wizro glared at Volga, who in turn stared coldly upon Decole. The Dark Hero ignored them all, looking away from the entire group. _At least he is worth watching,_ Cia mused. Only Karuna the Moblin Prince remained impassive, regarding the proceedings with stoic reserve.

"This is ridiculous!" Decole threw his hands in the air. "We have an army without number, monsters to shatter cities, I hand you Hyrule on a golden plate – and that ridiculous boy crosses half the kingdom without anyone noticing?" He paced wildly before the throne. "Yes, Gorko was with him, but still! They cleansed Mount Eldin over a week ago –"

"Twelve days," Dinrova interrupted, faking a yawn. "Do you know how I know this, Decole? Because you have come in here every morning from that day to this to rave about it."

"We have to kill him!" Decole exploded.

"Before he kills you, you mean," Dinrova chuckled. She lounged in Anju's throne, wands dangling from the armrests. "Calm yourself, Demon Lord." Decole scratched his longer horn at the Elemental Sorceress' epithet. "You will rule this nation in His Majesty's name, if you remain wise." She glanced at the Dark Hero, whose sullen glare threatened to consume an ancient portrait. "We still control the situation. It is taking them time to find the temples. The Hero's successes were expected. They might even be inevitable."

"Pah!" Dark Link turned his hateful gaze on Dinrova. "I can kill him! I _will_ kill him! His own screams will deafen him! His torment will be eternal!"

"What is more important, Lord of the Blade," the Moblin Prince demanded, and all eyes turned to him, "the death of the Hero, or the rebirth of the Demon King?"

Dark Link glanced down, sullen gaze melting to grief. "His Majesty, of course," he whispered. "Well spoken, Prince Karuna. Yet how do we resurrect our master while that dog of the Goddess lives to protect her?"

"We distract him, of course," Cia yawned. The looks the others turned on her were less than flattering. _How dare they look on that pig-man with such respect, and_ me _like – that?_ Lady Cia willed herself to ignore them. "Time has ever been the weapon of the Princess and her Hero. I say we turn it against them."

Dinrova scoffed, but Prince Karuna bowed. "If you can aid our master, my lady, we shall do all we can to grant your wish," the Moblin swore. "What is your plan?"

_At least he has some wit,_ Cia thought, then gestured above her. Weaving the portal magic that was her family's specialty, the Dark Sorceress opened twin gateway windows. "If the Demon Realm is not enough, we find others."

She pointed to the gateway above her right shoulder. "When the Hero of Time lived in parallel to his own quest, he separated our world from the one where he first confronted King Ganondorf. There, only a flood sent by the gods thwarted his return, and it was centuries before that Hero rose to defeat him. A new Hyrule has been built, and recently the Demon King was barely thwarted. His seal is no match for our magic, and his minions would leap to aid us if we did the same for them."

She indicated the window on her left. "In another, the Hero of Time fell to Ganon, who conquered the Sacred Realm itself. Only the sacrifices of all the Sages and Knights of Hyrule kept him from returning. That world's Agahnim nearly freed him, but that era's Hero succeeded where he had failed once before. However, another realm's meddling has resurrected that Ganon, and the current Hero ironically freed him from an absurdist paint-mage."

Decole stared in wonder at the rightmost window, while Wizro glared at the left. Dinrova simply nodded. "Indeed. Work your dire sorcery, witch-sister," the Elemental Sorceress commanded. "If one realm's infinite armies are not enough, then perhaps three will suffice!"

"Will we not draw the attention of their Heroes, as well?" Volga asked, head cocked to one side. "I welcome the challenge, but our armies will not."

Cia shrugged. "It will take time for those other Links to notice. That should give us the time to capture this world's Hero. With our might combined, we can crush each Hyrule's resistance one by one." Wizro cackled, Karuna nodded, and even Dinrova smiled. Only Dark Link's reaction concerned the sorceress, as he turned away and sulked at another portrait. _You cannot have the Hero, my beautiful monster,_ Cia thought. _He is mine!_

~ o ~ o ~ o ~

For the first time since being driven from her home, Zelda felt almost comfortable. Gaepora's presence at her side was almost like her father's. Eagus, Aveil, Robin and Luda all pored over the war maps, each making their own notes. Impa was at her back, which meant she was safe. _We have momentum at last,_ the princess decided. _The enemy's attention is divided. However, so are we. Now, we must unite the resistance, then take the offensive._

She glanced at the Hero, and her comfort shriveled away. _Oh, my Hero,_ she despaired. Looking at the map, Zelda's stomach fell away where Link had drawn a path to the Kasuto Mining Facility. It was east of New Kasuto, situated near Lanayru Sea. There, the cliffs provided numerous sources of ore to refine. _Nayru's wisdom guide us. How did a simple factory shrine become the third temple?_ The thought of the great facility's Charm machinery being weaponized against the Hero Eternal almost made her shiver. _Nayru's wisdom_ does _guide us. It was her Eye that showed Link the way. I wish that brought more comfort._

Pipit strode in, then dropped to one knee and saluted, fist on chest. _At least he didn't lower his head,_ Zelda thought, waving for him to rise. "Well?" Eagus ordered.

"The path to the factory is overrun with lightning-infused dangers," Pipit reported, standing. "Giant hermit crabs. Yellow chuchus. Thunder spumes. Bokoblins armed with electrified batons."

"Technoblins," Link clarified.

Pipit blinked, shrugged, and rubbed his shoulder. "Why not? Also, the hroks there are hostile."

Aveil crossed her arms, glaring back at the map. "Like too many of Hyrule's creatures." She turned back to Pipit. "What of the people there, and the landscape?"

"Kasuto has dried out somewhat," Pipit explained, pointing out areas on the region map. "The Cult's forces have blocked off portions of the Rutela, filling some sections with Ganon-spawn and setting up dams to cut off tributaries." He placed a few markers to show where the dams were. "Even the demon forces use the main river for transportation, but they're determined to cut off the Zoras."

"Efforts that have no doubt redoubled since the cleansing of the Earth Temple," Zelda noted. Long training let her absorb the minutiae of Pipit's report for later, while considering where to move next. _Not that there's much to consider. The magical activity in the Valley of Seers is too dire to be ignored._ She nodded to Pipit when the scout was done. He bowed, clapped Link on the shoulder with an encouraging smile, and left. "Is there any question as to what must be done next?" Zelda asked.

"No, Your Highness," Luda said, and the other Ministers nodded. "The Hero will travel by stealth to Kasuto, there to cleanse the recently forged 'temple.' With the Grandmaster protecting our civilians," she continued, Robin nodding in acknowledgment, "we can spare forces for an offensive. Accompanied by most of those blessed with the Great Fairy's might, our vanguard shall cleanse the Valley of Seers."

_Before Dinrova can complete whatever ritual she's planning,_ Zelda thought, nodding back. "Excellent. If you have need of me, call. For now, I will rest."

Luda smiled, shoulders dropping in relief. "Wise, Your Highness." Zelda let herself smile back. _Goddess. I have two of them now._ The warmth she felt within belied her musings. _Hopefully, that means Luda will heed me when I tell her to finish healing._ She left the tent, letting Hyrule's Ministers attend to the finer details of strategy. Link followed, and Zelda's contentment vanished again. _What do I say to him? How do I say it?_ She dared a sidelong glance as they threaded through the crowd. The Hero's impassive expression melted, slowly becoming a smile. _That_ smile. The princess' knees weakened. _Can I say it?_

"How are you holding up, Zel?" Link asked once her tent was in sight.

Zelda took a deep breath, released it. "I should be asking you that, my Lord Hero," she said, folding her hands. That kept them from shaking.

"Me?" Link snorted. "I'm the Chosen One, remember? I don't think I _can_ break down before this is all over. Good thing, too." Zelda shivered. _Folding my hands doesn't keep my body from betraying me,_ she decided, jaw tightening. "Zel? Talk to me," he pleaded.

"It is...a great deal to manage," Zelda admitted. The tent loomed above her, and while she had neither right nor reason to be surprised, their sudden presence at its opening amazed her all the same. "I need to meditate. Impa can remain, if you both insist," she added. "I appreciate all you have done, more than I can say, but I need some time to think."

"Of course, my lady," Link said, bowing. "It's just, I'm worried about you. You're pale. You're shaking. If there's anything else I can do–"

"You can barely stand half the time," Zelda snapped, and Link shot up straight, eyes wide. "Do not lecture me on overwork." She deflated at the sight of his quivering jaw. _No choice that is not cruel, and the only god I can blame is myself._ The princess looked away. "Forgive me, Link. That was unfair. All the same, you concern yourself with me too much. If you wish another's company while I am occupied with matters of state, I will not take offense."

Link chuckled at that. "I could play Charm games with Dorgan." Zelda raised an eyebrow at him. "Come on, Zel, I'm not stupid. I know this Hylia thing's hit you hard. If you can't talk to me now, I understand, but love of Nayru, talk to _someone._ Please."

"Later," Zelda conceded. "For now, however, I must ask you to leave me be." Again, Link winced, and the Hero bowed wordlessly before leaving. "I'm sure you have something to say, Lady Impa. Speak your mind."

Impa appeared from the princess' shadow. "I am too close to you both," she replied, her voice filtered through Sheikah reserve. "Your choice is your own, in this matter above all others. I'm sure you realize that the Hero will not be so simple to dissuade."

"Perhaps," Zelda whispered. "There are many who would know bliss incarnate to have the Hero's affection. Now that he wields the Master Sword, Cia cannot claim him again. This is for the best." The Sheikah coughed, but said nothing. Without another word, Zelda turned and entered her tent, sitting cross-legged in the central rug and failing to clear her mind. _I must free him._ Her heart twisted in her chest. _If Link returns to me, that is well and good, but it must be his choice, and there must be a choice to make._ A small, quiet voice deep in her soul called it madness. Zelda resolved to ignore it. _Nayru, help me._

~ o ~ o ~ o ~

"Hah!" Lana shouted, firing balls of lightning at defenseless target dummies. Her Sorceress Tome crackled with force. She danced around the practice field, blasting a dummy into the air.

"That's one fence post that'll never threaten anyone again," Dorgan quipped, and Lana squawked in surprise, diving back with a protective ward up. Then she blinked at the smiling Gerudo, blushed, and closed her magic book with a thump. "You all right, kid?"

"I'm the same age you are," Lana retorted, banishing her tome to fairy space. She looked northeast, sighing.

Dorgan waited a few beats, then folded his arms. "That's not an answer, you know."

"You'd think the one person," Lana blurted, whirling on Dorgan, "the _one_ person who'd know how to treat the Hero right would be the Princess of Destiny!" The war-mage backed away, hands raised, though he grinned as he did. "He's heading off alone to a giant Charm-machine death trap, and he looks like he just buried his favorite pet!"

Dorgan chuckled. "And you make seven." Lana stopped, blushed again, and looked away. _I really wish I didn't know what he meant,_ she thought, even her inner voice small and quiet. "Relax, Lana. He's Link. The Kasuto monsters'll be back in the Demon Realm before they can ask the name of the wagon that hit them."

"Dad isn't so sure," Lana muttered as she traced symbols in the air. The dummies repaired themselves, bouncing slowly back into place. "Link's amazing, but he's not invincible. Goddess, he wouldn't be half as amazing if he was." She summoned her Faron Spear, spinning it experimentally. "Every temple is harder than the one before it. This is a dangerous time for the Hero."

"He also gets stronger with each temple he cleanses," Dorgan reassured her, one enormous hand falling on Lana's shoulder. She smiled at the huge warrior, patting his knuckles. "Link and I have been through all kinds of trouble together. Gaepora's job is to worry. Our job is to kick monster flank." He chuckled again. "As for the other bit, so you've got a crush on the Hero. That's about half the women and a tenth of the men in Hyrule."

Lana bit her lip and turned her attention back to the dummies. "And that was fine back when Princess Zelda wasn't being stupid about him," she babbled, practicing spinning blows on the targets. They swayed like grass in the wind when she struck them. "Do you have any idea how hard it is to not chase after him with her acting like this?"

"That's exaggerating a bit," Dorgan murmured. "Besides, what are you resisting for? If you're interested, scout the terrain." To Lana's surprise, his smile beamed with a friendly, disarming air. "Check out the lay of the land. See if it's worth moving in."

"Link's not an occupied province, Dorgan!" Lana gasped.

"You really need to learn the art of innuendo," Dorgan laughed, folding his arms again. "Besides, you might actually have a shot. You're smart, pretty, fun, upbeat – it's easy to hang out with you when you're not being aggressively cute."

"Right," Lana mumbled, hands twisting together as she looked at the ground. "Before Aunt Cia lost her mind, she was half a mom to me after...well, Dad's the best, but he's also the Welfare Minister. My magic's weird, I'm part of the royal court, Cia was a racist lunatic even before she betrayed humanity, and – and – I don't belong _anywhere,"_ she insisted, spear drooping. "Even if Link wasn't so in love with Zelda that being dead is no excuse for missing it, who'd be interested in me?"

For several seconds, they stood there, the only sounds were distant conversations and the flow of winds blowing across Hyrule's green fields. "So. Who were you?" Dorgan asked at last.

Lana shook once. Gripping her spear, she looked up, meeting Dorgan's gaze. He was still smiling. "Veran," she whispered. "Zelda knows. Not many others do, though."

"You've improved," Dorgan drawled. Lana gaped at him, then laughed. "That's better. Now, think about who I might have been, then guess how much Link cares. Ganon, I'd probably do some scouting of my own if it weren't for that torch you're carrying."

For a moment, Lana's thoughts locked up. _Wait, is he interested in Link too?_ she guessed, then dismissed the notion. _That's not what he meant. Who would my 'torch' stop him from...eep!_ Lana's jaw dropped. _Smart. Hot. Fun. Upbeat. And he's available._ Dorgan took a breath to continue. Lana interrupted him with a quick kiss on his cheek, then gasped and ran like Dinrova was chasing her. By the time she stopped, the sorceress was at Peatrice's distribution post. She leaned on a stack of wood, panting. "Saw the Hero without his shirt?" Peatrice quipped.

"Worse," Lana replied, shaking her head. "I think I kissed Dorgan."

"You 'think' you kissed him?" Peatrice laughed. "Honey, I'm pretty sure it's one or the other."

Lana exhaled and sat on the ground, leaning against the wood pile. "I'll get back to you."

~ o ~ o ~ o ~

The Hero stared at the massive golden door, suppressing a glare. Reflections of the Power Charm conduits keeping Kasuto Mining Facility running glowed along it. "Nayru's Eye," he whispered, casting his mind out. #Naboru? Nelson? Any idea why there's one of these giant vaults in here?#

#I am so sorry, Lord Hero,# the old robot replied. Link could feel it droop where it hovered, outside the building. #My captors kept me entirely ignorant of their modifications to the facility. Until Naboru rescued me, I had no idea how far the invasion had spread.#

#You have nothing to apologize for, Nelson,# Link rushed to add. #It's just strange.#

Naboru sent a laugh through the spell-enhanced bond. #The invaders turned it into a temple,# she noted dryly. #That's all the explanation we need.# Her anger rippled through the psychic connection. #Though I'd call it more dungeon than temple. Tearing the Chronolyte from our robot-folk to power their mechanical horrors? That's low, even for the Ganon Cult.#

_It's just a Tuesday to them,_ Link thought, but didn't share his opinion. #You still haven't told me what you were doing here, Sage,# he replied instead, looking over his twisting key. More of the Sky Era came back to mind. _So far, Naboru's been the only significant change to the facility._

#Teaching you the Bolero of Blades,# Naboru sent with a wink. #Seriously, Hero, even you can't save everyone by yourself. I came here to rescue the robots. Succeeded, too, in case you hadn't noticed.#

Link gave in and glared at the door. #You could have said so earlier.#

#Yeah, but your face is so cute when it's all scrunched up.# Link sighed while the Gerudo Sage laughed again. #You would have worried about me, insisted I not go alone.#

#That's dangerous,# Link shot back.

#I brought my swords!# Naboru replied, laughing again.

Nelson's mind rushed through the union. #Is the Din's Might I shared with you functioning properly?# he asked. Link couldn't help a smile, sending a mental nod back. _Rather like another robot strengthening my Beetle, millennia before history began,_ he mused. #It should serve you in multiple ways, granting greater lifting strength to you in addition to your enhanced Din's Hand.#

_Huh._ Link considered that, then shrugged. _Not now. Puzzle first._ Putting Naboru's fierce Gerudo humor and Nelson's scholarship aside, he shifted the key until it slid into the door, opening the way. Fi and Proxi radiated confidence, calm in the former case and exuberant in the latter. _Let's hope that our scorpion friends don't have any further surprises for us._

An enormous room filled with sand greeted the Hero, which was familiar. Something large and hard-shelled burrowed underneath, which was also familiar. When it burst out of the sand, though, the monster that faced him already had an enormous eye, and two extra limbs bearing halves of a shield to cover it with. It also had the pincers and tail of the ancient monster he'd defeated so long ago. #Fi! Proxi! Analysis!# he sent.

#Ancestral Memory Arachnid: Moldagohma,# Fi reported. #This hybrid horror wields the combined might of the thousand-year scorpion and its parasitic descendant. Beware its deadly optic beam, in addition to its pincers and stinger tail. From a hundred defeated predecessors, it carries a hatred for the Hero's soul that spans all the ages of humanity.#

#Its eyes are still the weak points, Link!# Proxi added, swirling around him. #You can slash the ones in its pincers if you're careful, but you'll need to shoot the one in the center when it's vulnerable!#

Link grimly drew sword and shield, circling the monster warily. #So what do I need the Gust Bellows for?# he wondered, blocking a tail stab and slashing the eye in the larger claw. It closed its claws, eye bulging. Link quickly drew his crossbow and fired, but it deflected the shot with its shield. _Goddess. I really need the Sacred Bow._

#It may burrow beneath the sand, Master,# Fi reported. Link nodded, then waited for Moldagohma to retract its shields. Once it attacked, he deflected its deadly beam with his own shield, then fired again. _Got you!_ He leaped in and slashed at the eye. As ever, that hurt the monster, but when it recovered, Link didn't see the pincer slashing in until he was in its grip. _Goddess, it's stronger than ever!_ Its squeeze cut into his arms and chest, crushing the life from him.

Once more, inspiration struck. "Din's Might!" he shouted, and that gave him the strength to wrestle free of the monster. His arms glowed with red-gold light. With a snarl, he renewed his assault. While the added strength didn't let him crash through Moldagohma's protection, Link reclaimed the momentum with a spin attack that caused its smaller pincer to explode in Dark Fire. It became more aggressive with its tail, slashing as often as it lunged. Its eye narrowed, glowing red, and Link agreed with Fi's assessment of its loathing for him. _This thing really wants me dead._ It dove under the sand, as predicted, and Link smiled without humor as he summoned the Gust Bellows. He blew away its cover and hybrid Gohma-spawn alike, tracking its desperate evasion with ease.

Then it exploded back to the surface with a wild spin that slammed Link into a wall. The Hero felt ribs crack. _New pattern element. Noted. Ow._ It charged, remaining pincer grasping for him. _Not good!_

Link rolled away, sprang to his feet, and performed a spin attack. That destroyed its large pincer. Moldagohma wailed, eye bulging as it prepared to fire again. _You're out of tricks, then._ He braced himself, blocking with his shield. _That means you're done._ Another crossbow bolt sent it reeling, and he dove in to slash again. This time, he felt its defenses fail, and with a Din-driven lunge, he pierced its eye all the way to the Master Sword's hilt. It wailed, shuddered, and exploded, leaving only a Heart Container in its wake. "Thank Hylia." He stumbled into the enchanted vessel, letting its healing magic strengthen and restore him, then followed the path onward.

After a long cart ride along a beautiful Light track, dozens of robot statues saluting him, Link emerged on the surface once more. Outside, he saw a massive Hylian Phoenix rise over what looked like the facility's shrine, though he couldn't see it past the enormous blue dragon curled up in front of it. As brilliant sapphire as the Rutela River, its back gleamed in the noonday sun. _Lanayru. Has to be._ Just as Link took this in, he realized there were two smaller figures in front of the dragon. _Almost missed them in the big guy's shadow._ He started to head toward the pair. #Naboru? Nelson? Is that you?#

#Is what us – no, Link, it's not!# Naboru warned, and Link froze. The Sheikah Eye blossomed crimson-red across his brow, and he was glad he'd called when he realized who the figures were.

Decole floated near Lanayru's shoulders, turning in the air as he practically danced in place. When his face came into view, Link tightened at the sadistic grin he saw. The former State Minister was garbed in his old suit, but no longer wore his hat. Two horns, as asymmetrical as Moldagohma's pincers, curved out from his hair. "See, Demon Hero? I told you we'd catch him!" the traitor exulted.

_Demon Hero,_ Link snarled. _It fits._ The Dark Hero strode around the great dragon, fingers tracing almost gently along Lanayru's back. "Indeed. I must admit, Minister, I expected a coward from you. Watching you fight was a pleasant surprise." He smirked at Decole once they were face to face. "Perhaps we can kill the Hero together."

"A pleasant thought," Decole replied, shrugging, "but if he shows up, Dinrova's Gohma surprise should do the trick."

Link quietly ducked behind rubble, summoning Epona. When he peered over his cover, Dark Link was shaking his head. "No ordinary monster will slay the Hero, alas," he replied, drawing the Demon Sword. "If we are lucky, Moldagohma will wear him down, but only two weapons are likely to ever kill Her Grace's boy-dog." He hefted the Blade of Hero's Bane. "The Trident of Power, and this."

Link flew up like an arrow, hiding in the sun's blazing light. "You're probably right," Decole admitted, sighing. "It's better this way. After all, it means we get to destroy him." As he pivoted, Link saw that all of Lanayru's extremities – neck, arms, legs, and tail – were all bound in a single tangle of wire. His mouth had likewise been bound shut, and the great dragon whuffed in wordless distress. Behind Lanayru was a great clicking gear of Light, adorned with the symbols of the Hylian Church. _The Gate of Time,_ Link remembered, licking his lips. _Goddess help us._

Diving out of the sun, Link leaped down sword-first. When Dark Link turned, eyes widening, the Hero let out a fierce war cry. The Demon Hero danced away as Link stabbed where he'd been. Decole screamed and scrambled back. "You want me? Wish granted!" he roared, attacking his evil counterpart.

Dark Link spun away from the Hero's initial assault, summoning his shield. When he engaged Link, the two found themselves as evenly matched as ever, movement and skill in eerie synch. "So kind of you!" the villain mocked, slashing and blocking with phenomenal grace. "This time, though, I'm the one with the ally!"

Link slashed at the blast Decole threw at him, sending it back at the traitor. It knocked the diminutive demon-convert out of the air. "Mine are better, Dim," the Hero hissed, an old trick flickering into memory. He lowered his defense, aiming at his counterpart's arm.

"Ah-ah," his Shadow retorted, curling for a spin attack. Link raised his shield just in time to avoid being slashed half-open, and was knocked back several feet all the same. "Never use the same trick twice, on any Hero."

"You're no hero, Dim," Link spat, then lunged. Dark Link leaped back. "And I'm sending you back where you belong." He concentrated on the Master Sword. #Fi?#

#Much like yourself, Master, Dark Link displays superior mental and physical prowess, as well as expert command of magic.# Fi paused. #Further information on your Shadow is protected from divination by a powerful and evil aura. Please be careful, Master. I am certain that his hatred for you is absolute.#

#Don't forget Decole, boss,# Proxi warned. #He's not nearly as powerful as tall, dark and ugly there, but he's been invested with strong demonic magic. Why he hates you too is beyond me, but he does.#

Link nodded to them both. #I'll deal with them.# He glanced between assailants. _Lanayru's the priority. If I can get past them for just a moment, I can free the dragon, then turn my attention to bringing them down._ He shifted, preparing for a run at the protector of eastern Hyrule.

Instead, Decole launched a volley of small, ghostly maws, all screeching hungrily for him. A spin attack dispatched them, but Dark Link dove in while the Hero was distracted, and he took a slash along his recently-healed ribs. _Ow. Again._ Dark Link licked his lips, while Decole floated on the edge of Link's vision. _They know how to fight together. Din burn them._

Then a whooping battle cry filled the shrine, and Decole wailed as he retreated from a lunging Naboru. Predictably, she laughed. "Am I late?" she asked, saluting the Hero with one sword. The Sage gathered magic around the other.

"You're right on time," Link called back, smiling in relief. "I'll hold off these two while you help Lanayru. Then we can make them regret ever coming to Hyrule." The Hero paused when a staccato of snapping metal sounds echoed through the shrine.

Dark Link leaped to Decole's side, but Naboru wheeled away, laughing again. "I brought help," the Sage retorted. Nelson flew around to the edge of the shrine, nodding defiantly at the demon lords, while Lanayru uncurled and floated into the air.

A beard of thundering cloud grew from the dragon's chin as he spread his arms. Lightning played between his claws. "So, Demon Tribe," he intoned, voice booming, "you thought to capture the spirit-champion of storm and sea, wisdom and wizardry?"

Decole swallowed. Dark Link sighed and snapped his fingers. A swarm of skytails descended on them, followed by hroks. "Yes, blowhard," Dark Link sighed, "we did. I suppose we'll just have to slaughter you instead."

Link instantly took in the fight. _They wouldn't remain unless there was something worth winning._ Memory flashed through his mind again, of his mother and a white-clad Zelda fleeing through the Gate. _And then..._ Nodding to himself, the Hero rushed the ticking gear, sheathing the Blade of Evil's Bane. Once he was close enough, Link summoned his bombs. Dark Link screamed just before the Hero threw.

The explosion was spectacular, rippling through the world of mana as much as the physical plane. Shards of priceless Chronolyte rained down. The approaching monsters scrambled wildly through the air, directionless. Dark Link glared at the Hero. "You think you remember enough? When I tear your precious maiden's soul from her flesh, a thousand Gates will not save you!" With that, he and Decole vanished in a storm of dark, sharp motes.

Lanayru cleared the sky of monsters with a single burst of lightning. "Hmph," the dragon snorted. "All that for some obsolete enchantment?"

With a sigh, Link walked to the ruins of the Time Gate, scooping up a handful of shards. "Even after all the eras that have come and gone," he whispered, "there's nothing obsolete about this wonder." He let all but one of the pieces spill to the ground, then pocketed the last. Spotting the Goddess Crest, he let a Skyward Strike fly. The great facility rang like a gong, and the Sapphire Tablet floated to him. "If you are safe, my lord dragon, I must go. Her Highness must know of this."

"I am," Lanayru assured him. "Take this," he offered, levitating a sapphire scale on a cord to Link's hands. "It will help you later in your quest."

"Thank you." The Hero nodded in gratitude, his thoughts consuming him. _If they can go back before the Demon King's defeat, all our victories can be undone in an instant. I must warn Zelda._

~ o ~ o ~ o ~

"Hold fast!" Zelda cried. "We must reach the Gate!"

The Valley of Seers had descended into near-chaos. Phoenix Knights and Goron soldiers struggled in a violent mass clash with the demon hordes. Cia laughed from her perch at the Gate of Souls. Bulblins, the forest-green cousins the Bokoblins slaughtered so long ago during Ganon's last invasion, had returned – but instead of remembering the brief peace they'd forged with Hyrule, they fought mindlessly for the Dark Sorceress. Bolstering the Bokoblins, they had halted the army's advance. Above them, furnixes and hroks led swarms of keese and skytails, keeping the Loftwing Knights in check. From the rear, Volga marched down on them, leading several Darknuts.

Zelda fired countless bolts of Light into the demon force, banishing them by the platoon. More boiled forth to take their place. #Eagus, Aveil, status! We must break through their lines soon.#

#We know, Princess of Destiny,# Eagus replied, mind grim as he crashed through a dozen skytails, #but our position is bad. When Volga rallied the horde, we lost the advantage. I welcome your wisdom, Your Highness.#

Frustration threatened to overwhelm Zelda, but she clamped down with cold resolve. #We have several strategists. Cia has one. Target Volga with all our champions. Even the dragon knight must retreat or fall, faced with such odds.#

#A welcome thought, Your Highness,# Aveil replied, #but one that has proven fruitless thus far. With the Hero absent, only Dorgan is likely to stand up to Volga in single combat, and he is preventing our eastern flank from collapsing.# Zelda swapped bow for saber with a thought, cutting down a squad of approaching Bokoblins. Her mind raced while her body dealt perfunctorily with the horde's foot soldiers. Impa appeared in a burst of Shadow power, exploding through another approaching force.

_That's it,_ Zelda thought, mind casting out to Eagus' overhead view. #Then we will not indulge him in single combat. The demon horde has no interest in chivalry; we dare not embrace it to excess. Impa, go to Lana's aid. Together, you will either drive Cia's champion from this field, or this incarnation. I don't care which.#

#I will not leave you unguarded, Your Highness,# Impa stated, following a kunai volley with a deadly slash of her naginata. #You may court-martial me later, if you wish.#

Zelda psychically pointed out the two closest Phoenix Knights. #I will accept aid, Impa, but you will go to Lana, or I will.# The princess carefully avoided smiling at the string of invective that burst through Impa's mind – the Sheikah able to keep it from the others, but not Zelda.

"Sir Senza! Sir Zuko!" Impa shouted. The two knights rushed to the Sheikah's side, casually slashing through 'blins foolish enough to stand before them. _Dear gods, I think they're identical,_ Zelda thought, immediately chastising herself. _That's uncharitable. That armor obscures everything._ Impa glanced between the two. "I have been ordered to join Lana in an offensive. You will guard Princess Zelda with your lives." Both saluted. Impa paused, turned a cool gaze on the princess, and vanished.

_Well played, Lady Impa,_ Zelda thought, swallowing her irritation, _but unnecessary. I know that I am not yet expendable._ After a moment's examination of the battlefield, she released all her pent-up outrage on the massing Bulblin forces moving to flank Dorgan. "Sir knights, follow me. We have demons to repel." They saluted and followed.

A small part of the princess was horrified at the terrible satisfaction she took in obliterating entire companies of invaders. _They're not even dying,_ she reminded herself, _just being sent back to the Demon Realm._ She nearly flew across the battlefield, hundreds of foes falling to her power. Senza and Zuko followed with dogged loyalty and determination, serving as shields to her rear while she soaked the battlefield in Light and fury.

Just as the princess began to worry, a ragged cheer went up from Hyrule's forces. She looked up to see Volga flying westward, his dragon form ragged and torn. Briefly indulging in a wan, grim smile, Zelda then sought a larger knot of ground forces. It didn't take long to spot Aveil dancing through Bokoblins and Darknuts, and even less time to join her. Together, they cleared the heart of the valley in a handful of minutes. The army cheered again, with a stronger voice that time. "Well met, Your Highness," Aveil called, saluting with a blade and a grin.

Zelda nodded, sheathing her saber. "Well met, Minister. Status."

"The battlefield is under control. All we need do now is push on to the betrayer Cia." Aveil pointed at the Shrine of Souls with one sword. "There, we can put an end to her scheme. Hopefully, to Cia as well."

Before Zelda could reply, the air screamed and wept, twin gateways howling as they tore the world open. Dripping magic and sorrow, the new Gates of Souls broadened until they were large enough to fly the Red Lion through. Cia laughed wildly, new magic surging from her fingertips. Zelda winced, her psychic senses pulsing like infected teeth. The original central Gate of Souls was bad enough, as the Usurper King Zant emerged from it, reconstituted by Cia's toxic sorcery.

The other Gates were worse. From one came a sound like churning metal, only to reveal that it _was_ churning metal. A great iron beast, with wheels for shoulders and hips and a surprisingly human face, clawed through the gateway. It landed heavily, its body almost bear-like aside from the material. Through the other walked Ganon himself, regarding his surroundings with an incongruously serene air. This version of the King of Evil looked like a giant blue Moblin, wearing red and gold armor and wielding a massive trident.

The iron beast bellowed wordlessly, his roar as much howling engine as raging beast. Ganon laughed. "Ah, perfect!" the King of Evil said, nodding. "Yuga was an enjoyable tool, but in the end he was weak." The massive Demon King gazed down into the Shrine of Souls. "Are you stronger, Shadow Sorceress?"

"I am," Cia replied, her voice more subdued than Zelda expected. "We seek to resurrect your counterpart in our realm." Ganon's smile turned Zelda's blood to ice.

Time itself rumbled, like an earthquake in the mana, and the bloated Gates of Souls shrank. They didn't disappear entirely, but all three monsters turned to look at the sudden change in the power flow. _Link,_ Zelda realized, hope reborn within her, as Cia's magic faltered. "What – how – Link," the Dark Sorceress said, and the princess almost smiled. "He must have destroyed the Gate of Time. Magnificent, even as an enemy." Ancient memories flashed through Zelda's mind. _The Lanayru Mining Facility. We found the Gate of Time there once, beyond history. That's the true reason they used Kasuto – to recreate it, and strengthen Cia's ritual here._

#Your Highness?# Eagus sent, circling the summoned conquerors.

#We retreat,# Zelda ordered, #for now. Cia's master stroke may yet prove the Demon Realm's downfall.# The army fell back, their princess' mind racing to guess what they would face next.

~ o ~ o ~ o ~

Link trudged through the refugee camp, ignoring the rain. Cuts no longer bled, but he could feel where both Moldagohma and Dark Link had torn his body. Divine blessing kept his body going, but mortal exhaustion hungered for rest beneath the surface. Devotion to Zelda kept him moving, but every step felt like it carried him further from her. _Three temples._ He held out his hand, and the united Ancient Tablet floated above it. _They lead to a secret. And after that, more temples. Always more._ He sat on the ground, letting the water roll down his body. #Fi.#

#Master,# Fi replied, appearing by his side.

He looked up at her. _Does she not know what I'm going to ask, or does she not want to answer?_ Link sighed. "We have the completed map. Where does it lead?"

Fi studied the tablet, head tilting to one side. "These coordinates appear to indicate a location immediately south of Castle City," she reported. "Given the surface world's many geographical transformations, I cannot provide an exact percentage. However, I surmise a likelihood that the Ancient Tablet leads to what was once the Sealed Grounds. There, the Demon King was imprisoned, and eventually slain. Is there a temple south of the city, Master?"

The Hero stared for a moment. "Yes, there is," he finally explained. "When Hylia worship was rediscovered, Her first temple was built there, over two thousand years ago. It's become more museum than church since then, but it survives." He looked back at the Ancient Tablet. "Is that where you think they'll try to resurrect Ganon?"

"Shuuen," Fi corrected, "the Demon King, whose curse was responsible for the creation of the being known as Ganon. It is, however, highly likely that you are in all other ways correct." She sat down beside the Hero. "I am concerned for your well-being, Master. You are exhibiting signs of stress and fatigue considerably beyond normal parameters."

"Zant. Other-Ganon. Some demonic beast-engine _thing._ Armies unlike anything Hyrule has ever faced. Every time I think we've managed a victory, the Ganon Cult pulls another nightmare out of their arsenal." Link shook his head. "I'm watching helplessly as Zelda slowly collapses. My parents and best friends are all on the front lines. Everyone I love is one mistake away from death – those I haven't already failed – and _I don't know what to do."_

"That is illogical, Master," Fi replied, spreading one cloak-arm around his shoulders. "You are doing precisely what you are meant to. You have liberated countless thousands from Dinrova's tyranny in Eldin and Kasuto. With a single bomb, you halted Cia's summoning ritual, preventing her new allies from adding their armies to the Cult's. Each temple you cleanse brings Hyrule closer to victory."

Link tried to think of a reply, but weariness drained his wits. The rain was downright soporific. _I probably shouldn't fall asleep out here._ He looked at Fi. "I'll give you the rest for now, but what about Ganon-Too? We've got a whole extra King of Evil on the field."

"How many times have you triumphed over him, Master, regardless of the Demon King's form?" Fi floated up and around to face the Hero, sitting in front of him. "A Ganon from another stream of time is still a Ganon, and you have always defeated him."

Link took a deep breath, let it go. "You're right, Fi. I'm sorry. I'm just..." a yawn interrupted him.

#Yeah, that,# Proxi cut in. #I was letting you and Mistress Sword alone for a bit, but your fairy partner says it's time for food and bed.#

Link nodded and stood. #Once I check in with Zel, I promise,# he sent, then continued his journey. After a few more minutes, he entered the command tent, where Zelda and Robin went over the battle maps inch by inch. "Marth" sat in a nearby chair, mask and slouch belying her deadly sentry watch, while Impa hovered nearby in Shadow. He bowed to his princess, who nodded curtly. Link straightened, clamping down on the pain her remoteness shot through him. "Your Highness."

"Well done in Kasuto, Hero," Zelda replied. Robin looked up in surprise, turning from princess to Hero and back. "Have you further news?"

He held out his hand and summoned the Ancient Tablet. "The map is complete. Fi's analysis suggests a sacred location beneath the First Temple of Hylia called the Sealed Grounds. She believes that the original Demon King was slain there, and I agree. If they're close to resurrecting their master, that's probably where they'll try to finish the job."

Robin leaned on the table, folding his hands. "They'd better not be too close to it, then. You did some damage in the Valley, Zelda, but the invaders still occupy a majority of Hyrule." His eyes darted over the maps.

"We will find a way," Zelda insisted. "We must."

"Maybe a commando raid," Link muttered, leaning over the table to examine the central kingdom map. "We can't get an army through, but a small, powerful task force might be able to disrupt whatever ritual they have planned."

"A lightning assault," Robin whispered, "just south of Castle City." One hand rose to his chin, and he slid around a detailed regional map. "That would probably get their attention in a hurry."

Link nodded. "We'd have to move fast," he admitted. "Go in, make a mess, get out."

Movement from the shadows caught Link's attention. Marth stood, walking to Robin's side, a smile spreading beneath her mask. "I know that look. You have a plan, don't you, Grandmaster?"

"It's one of my more complicated ones," Robin said, lips twisting on the edge of a grimace without ever quite forming one. "This might not work."

"That would be difficult to judge," Zelda said dryly, "without hearing it."

Robin grinned and rubbed the back of his neck. Zelda glanced back at the maps. "Fair point." He tapped the image of Castle City. "Neither invaders nor tyrants are ever popular, and the Ganon Cult is both. According to the Sheikah, only fear of the occupation's ruthlessness keeps the city under control. Given a real chance, they'll fight."

"And be slaughtered," Link jumped in, slapping the table. "We can't just turn Castle City into a battlefield again. Millions will die."

To the Hero's surprise, Robin smiled back. "Link, where did the Castle City invaders spawn from? Did you ever find out?"

The Hero froze. Zelda straightened and gasped. Marth's smile widened. "You think they came from the Sealed Grounds," Link realized.

"If your Fi is right, it's the only logical explanation," Robin continued, pausing to smile wryly. "Well, insofar as you can use logic with magic, anyway."

"The main force came from the west," Link objected, pointing at the map. "How could they move troops in those numbers without anyone realizing?"

"Decole," Zelda replied.

Again, Link stopped, jaw tightening. _And the treacherous monster vanished right in front of me._ He returned to the present when Robin nodded again. "I'm not saying it'll be easy. We have to send the occupation into disarray. That's where the complicated part comes in." He glanced from Hero to princess. "We're going to distract them twice over."

"I'm not sure I follow," Marth said. "What kind of distractions are you talking about?"

"The kind that have real objectives," Robin explained. "First, a team's going to go into Castle City and rescue Queen Anju." Zelda locked up, hands forming fists. "As soon as they liberate her, the whole invasion will turn into an anthill somebody kicked. That's when we hit the Sealed Grounds."

"While they're paying attention to the rescue," Link agreed, nodding. "It's perfect."

"Unless the rescue fails, and we lose the queen," Zelda rasped.

Link smiled and reached for Zelda's hand. He carefully didn't flinch when she pulled back. "Don't worry, Zelda. I'll get her out."

Zelda looked from Link to Robin in surprise. "Won't we need the Hero at the Sealed Grounds?"

"He won't go in alone, of course," Robin noted. "We couldn't keep Luda out of this if we tried. Once they get away from the wards, the Sheikah transport Anju here, while Link hits the Sealed Grounds by loftwing. All those blessed by the Great Fairy join him there, hit the place hard, cleanse it as fast as possible."

"Wait, that's a distraction as well?" Marth cut in. "What's the real plan?"

Robin's smile grew a keen edge. "Well, we need that spawn point closed, but if it works, that's when the Shepherds lead an air drop into the city. Without infinite reinforcements to fight, cleaning out the capitol should take hours at most."

Marth chuckled. "Especially with the Cult's forces scrambling from one hot spot to the next." She shook her head. "It's crazy, reckless, and completely brilliant. Standard Robin plan, then."

The Hero slumped in relief, eyes falling half-closed. "It should work. We just have to keep their leaders distracted. Infantry demons are spectacularly stupid." He yawned.

"Noted," Zelda replied sternly. "That means we're done, so you are going to get some food and sleep, Hero."

Link smiled. "Of course, my lady."

The princess straightened, then looked away. "Hyrule needs you at your best," she added, clasping her hands behind her. "Dismissed." The Hero bowed and left without another word.

The last thing he heard from the tent was Robin blurting, "Okay, what in Grima's name was that?" For some reason, Proxi chuckled.

"Did I miss a joke?" Link asked, then found himself yawning.

"You're too tired," Proxi demurred. "Ask me again when you're older."

Before Link could retort, his stomach rumbled loudly enough for two passing soldiers to notice. _Food, then sleep,_ he decided, striding toward the mess tent.

~ o ~ o ~ o ~

Beneath her cloak, Lana hugged herself tightly. _Goddess. I never imagined._

The Cult was everywhere.

Guard posts at every major intersection. Patrols on every street. Loftwing pilots above every district. Checkpoints _between_ every district. Under her cloak, warded by wizardry both mighty and subtle, Lana felt their eyes peering inside her. Worst of all were the hungry stares, Ganon-spawn waiting for an infraction, a mistake, any excuse to strike. The cowed civilians went about their lives, but with heads lowered, eyes always moving. The terror was palpable on every street. The ubiquitous blood-red glow of the Power Charm network emphasized the Cult's control. Even as a clock chimed eleven, without a cloud in the sky, the shroud of cruelty made the city feel dark.

As she had when they entered the city, Lana turned to the Hero, and felt safer immediately. He seemed made of Master Ore, unshakeable, indestructible. Link looked back and nodded, and in spite of her recently-changed interests, she blushed and ducked into her hood again.

#Honestly, child, master yourself,# Luda sent. Lana nodded, radiating wordless apology, amazed by the High Sheikah's resilience. The older woman's movement was as fluid as the Rutela itself, her mind as cool and unrelenting. #Great Hylia, I've recovered long since. More than a week of planning would have revealed it had I not.#

#Princess Zelda would have had a few things to say about her presence if she hadn't,# Link noted.

Morsego Batreaux, their fourth companion, shared a laugh through the bond. #Zelda? Minister Aveil would have wrapped Luda in bandages until a Gibdo would have stared,# he quipped.

Lana felt the High Sheikah consider and reject a handful of responses, though her mental defenses were such that even a sorceress of Lana's skill hadn't the slightest idea what they'd been. #Please focus, Master Batreaux,# Luda replied. Morsego straightened. #As Anju remains a captive, her prison must be impressive. Though she is not trained enough for a Tear, I have taught the queen a handful of Sheikah Arts for such emergencies.#

#Old royal tradition,# Link added, a hint of fond nostalgia rippling through the bond. #Hm. High Sheikah, I would not ask if the situation were any less dire. I know I have not been granted my own Tear, but it strikes me as wise that two of us wield the Arts while infiltrating the occupation.#

The bond went silent. For a moment, Lana feared that the High Sheikah was about to explode. _She's not going to give the Hero grief for that!_ Lana thought, gripping her staff. #You've been avoiding use of the Sheikah Arts all this time because you haven't passed the exam?# Luda asked. The sorceress' concern fell apart. _Okay, now that's something to worry about._

#I've used the Eye, traveled Shadow at direst need,# the Hero replied, #but I haven't used more advanced Arts, no.#

#Lana, Morsego, if you would separate your bond from ours, please?# Luda sent. Her voice sounded mild and almost gentle to Lana. The sorceress had never departed other minds so quickly.

#I don't blame you,# Morsego quipped as his mind joined hers. Then they both stared as the High Sheikah's hands lashed out, gripping the Hero's temples. Master and student stiffened, motionless, for one second.

Before Lana could do more than start to panic, they both relaxed, and Luda folded her arms within her cloak once more. Their minds reached out, and Lana reconnected both Minister and Hero. #He passed,# Luda explained. #Come. We're near the passage we're here for.# Link felt dizzy for a minute, but recovered in short order.

Patrols were more dense and regular around the city's eponymous castle, but Luda seemed to know every alley, wall, and corner. _I never thought about how_ colossal _Castle Hyrule is from down here,_ Lana mused. With the Dark Fire rippling beneath the masonry, the shadows of the towers left the sorceress feeling chilled.

To Lana's surprise, the oppressive sensation vanished once Luda opened a section of wall and led the quartet inside. Though only dim violet lights glowed to guide them, none of the cruel demon flame touched their secret passage. "We may talk openly now," Luda whispered, "though you should keep your voices down all the same."

Noticing Link hanging back, Lana focused on her book, turning the pages as she attempted scrying. The High Queen's location burst into her mind like a thunderbolt. "Ow," she winced, closing the book. She switched it out for the Summon Gate she'd managed to piece together from Cia's magic before their retreat. "Her Majesty is guarded by several false knights and Stalkin, and one giant warrior with a ball and chain." The Hero whirled to blink at Lana briefly, then focused on rear guard once more.

"Good work, young lady," Luda replied. "Now follow, and keep your magic subtle until we strike." Lana nodded, and the High Sheikah led them through several more turns before they came to a halt beneath a grate. "Link. Now," she whispered.

A tiny whuff, almost like a mouse sneezing, echoed around the Hero. Link seemed to vanish, replaced by a young Sheikah with red eyes and most of his face covered in wrappings. Lana stared. _Sheik?_ She spun, turning her attention to the grate. _Focus._

Above them, the sound of marching echoed in alternating metal clangs and bony clacks. Occasional huffs and snorts rumbled from all-concealing helmets. Lana braced herself. The High Sheikah nodded, and the quartet exploded out of the passage.

Lana plowed through Stalkin, her summoned Dodongo rolling through them. Morsego and Luda attacked the Darknuts, the High Wizard's vast power and the High Sheikah's incredible speed leaving the demon warriors in disarray. Link pelted the Ball and Chain Trooper with kunai, leaving the monster confused but unharmed.

The sorceress gasped when the huge warrior swung his wrecking ball at the Sheik-Hero, but the figure vanished, and Link reappeared behind the monster as himself. His spin attack tore into the trooper, and in less than a minute the battle was over. "Zelda's going to be jealous," Lana quipped. Link sighed.

"Zelda?" All four froze, then raced to the room's sole prison cell. There, High Queen Davnesi stared blankly back at them, skin pale, eyes wide.

Link and Lana both reached for magic, but Luda and Morsego were ahead of them. Lana's jaw dropped as the High Wizard she remembered conjuring spheres of Light to juggle for children tore the bars away with a single, savage gesture. Luda appeared before Anju in a burst of Shadow Art, locking eyes with the queen.

Anju shivered once. The color returned to her face, intelligence to her gaze. "Luda." She looked up. "Hero. None of you should have come."

"Nonsense," Luda insisted, half-aiding, half-hauling Anju to her feet. The High Sheikah pulled one of the queen's arms around her shoulders. "Your people need you. Your daughter bears Hyrule upon her brow." She made a fist. "And there are countless demons to be returned to their Realm."

The queen sagged, then straightened. "Of course. I presume you have a way out of this death trap? I was bait for my daughter and the Hero."

"They should have made your location clearer, then," Link rumbled, knuckles white against his sword hilt. "Until Minister Luda recovered, we had no idea how to reach you."

"Don't worry, Your Majesty," Lana added, holding out her Gate of Souls with a smile. "Once we have their attention, getting out will be easier than getting in."

Anju blinked at the young sorceress. "You _want_ their attention? Child, Dinrova and Dark Link visited me personally. They were quite pleased with the terrible fates they have planned for would-be rescuers."

Luda turned a gentle smile toward her queen. "Grandmaster Robin guides our plan, my lady. Rest assured, the Cult of Ganon will not be pleased for long."

~ o ~ o ~ o ~

_Link does not exist,_ the Hero thought, mental voice echoing within. _I am Sheik. I am the Shadow, the invisible hand of justice, the blade by night for those who hide evil by day. I am Sheikah, the guardian in the dark, the shield of the dark. To those who live honestly, we are salvation. To those who threaten the innocent, we are doom. I am Sheik._

It was harder than Sheik expected. Even after years of practice and preparation, suppressing the spirit of the Hero was like trying to stop a geyser with one hand. Desperate, overwhelming need to protect others leaked through his Arts, jets shooting between fingertips. _Calm. Control. The depths of a castle conquered by evil is no place to lose the Sheikah form._

Occasional bursts of speed and blade sent small packs of Ganon-spawn back to the Demon Realm. _Were Dinrova and the Dark Hero lying to Her Majesty? It would make a certain vile sense if they were trying to break her._ Sheik darted from one ceiling corner to the next, easily evading the attention of the monsters around him. #High Sheikah? The first three corridors are clear,# he sent.

#Fine work,# Luda replied, leading the others in his wake. #Remain cautious. I suspect Dinrova deceived Queen Anju to weaken her resistance, but we should beware a trap nonetheless.#

#I am Sheikah,# he replied. #We always suspect traps.# A faint smile echoed back through the connection, and Sheik moved forward.

More knots of demons patrolled the next three corridors, and Sheik destroyed them all. _I wonder what Her Majesty wishes to retrieve that is worth this risk. I can think of no artifacts greater than those in our possession. Perhaps some castle Charm that will aid Robin's assault,_ he guessed. _That seems the most likely answer._

The Sheikah froze, sinking into Shadow, as Decole thumped into view. "Ridiculous," he muttered, balled fists quivering at his sides. "If convincing the queen were easy, they would have managed it by now." He shook his head, eyes shrouded by Sheik's angle. "What did they expect, killing her consort and holding her in the old dungeon? No one listens to me, not the court, not the Cult. Maybe I should have moved to Plegia."

Burning fury lanced through Sheik. _Second thoughts? Now? Far too late, traitor._ The Hero stirred at that, and Sheik clamped down the harder for it. Leaping through Shadow, he emerged in front of Decole. The ex-Minister shrieked briefly before a kick sent him sprawling. "That was for Lanayru, collaborator," Sheik hissed.

When Decole tried to stand, the Sheikah darted to the villain's side, grabbed the larger of the two horns, and slammed him to the ground. "And this? This is for Kafei." Sheik raised his dagger high, ready to strike.

"I yield," Decole cried, releasing the magic he'd been gathering. Sheik paused. Decole's smirk felt like oil down his back. "You could kill me in battle, Your Highness," the turncoat sneered, "but cold-blooded murder? You haven't the stomach for that."

"Not murder," Sheik whispered, and Decole's smirk turned into a terrified gasp, "but execution, traitor!" Decole kicked Sheik between his legs, then howled when all he impacted was bone and armor. _This form is without such vulnerabilities,_ Sheik thought, the Shadow cold and merciless in its judgement. _Your last mistake._

The Hero's soul became a storm of denial, and Sheik's form rippled as if through desert heat. Decole gaped as the kunai vanished, the Hero's right arm bursting through the Sheikah garb. _No! I can't do this!_ Link resolved, green and gold rays shining through the gaps in Sheik's armor. The figure's right eye turned blue. _He surrendered! It_ would _be murder!_

_The Sheikah have this authority, Hero,_ the Sheik personality replied, thoughts cool and violet. _You are of the Trained. Decole killed thousands. Withdraw, and let this be done._ Shadow coiled in the darkness and prepared to strike.

_I. Said. No._ Sheik vanished in an explosion of Light and Shadow, and Link held Decole's horn. He glared at the Minister. "Yell, and I'll still break your jaw," the Hero warned. "Fight, and I _will_ kill you." Decole nodded frantically. Dragging the transformed Minister behind him, Link trudged back to the group, his prisoner limping alongside.

"Why?" Decole whispered.

Link froze, then turned, forcing Decole to face him. "You surrendered. I've killed, too many times, but the rules of battle exist for a reason. They're what separate knights from murderers." He leaned in, and Decole trembled. "Make no mistake, I expect you to betray me. You handed the greatest kingdom in history to an army of incarnate evil spirits. Still, if you have enough wisdom left to behave yourself, a trial will determine your fate." Link shuddered, his fury barely contained. "If not, you will die."

"I thought you were Zelda," Decole rasped. "You had me cold, and you were a _Sheikah,_ yet you spared me? It's madness."

"No," Anju replied, Link's four companions rounding the corner. "It is the soul of the Hero. Neither loyalty to crown nor tutelage in Shadow can change the heart of Hylia's Chosen One." She flashed to Decole's side, gripping his throat in both hands. With a strength that caught the Hero by surprise, Anju hauled Decole into the air, choking him. "I am another matter, butcher. I watched my beautiful Kafei die not ten feet from me, a Moblin spear through his chest. My champions are slaughtered by the thousand, my subjects terrorized by demonic tyranny. All your doing." Luda placed one gentle hand on the queen's shoulder. After a few seconds, she let the turncoat drop.

The former Minister rubbed his throat. "I spent a lifetime serving this kingdom, and for what? So I could be the highest-ranking delivery boy in Hyrule? Ministry of State, bah! I'm every bit the magical genius Batreaux is," Decole snarled, pointing at Morsego, "and politician enough to run two empires – one right under your nose! Yet when court was gathered, which of us was the last to be heeded, hm?"

"That," Luda whispered, "is because you were a traitor from the beginning, and in spite of her trust in you, the High Queen knew poor advice when she heard it." She drew her kunai, pointing it at his throat. "The Hero can never do this. The Queen should not. I, however, am the High Sheikah." Lana gasped. Link turned from Decole to Luda. _Do I have the right,_ he wondered, _to interfere, to_ not _interfere? What do I do?_

"He might have useful information," Morsego noted, hands folded.

Anju turned to the High Wizard, her body shaking once more. "Can we trust it?" she asked.

Morgeso tapped his forehead. "There are ways, if he is willing." His gaze fell on Decole. "If he is not, Luda's option remains."

Anju nodded. Luda's dagger vanished. Lana and the Hero exhaled in near-perfect unison. "Very well. Come. This demon convert has cost us too much already." She let herself lean on Luda once more.

Link moved to take custody of Decole, but Lana snatched his shorter horn before the Hero could reach him. _Lana? Huh,_ he mused. "Go ahead," she said to the prisoner, gaze and voice both icy, "underestimate me."

Link transformed once more, and Sheik cleared their path. They followed the queen's directions through the dungeon, up three levels and through two secret doors. At last, they found themselves in a room that the Hero didn't recognize. _From the looks of the others,_ Sheik thought, shifting uncomfortably at his core self leaking through the Shadow-shell, _only Her Majesty knew of this place. Even the High Sheikah seems unfamiliar with it._ Inside was a single desk with three Light Charms, one each of red, blue and green. Every wall was covered in shimmering magical writing, as was the ceiling.

Morsego whistled, fingers running across ancient Hylian script. "If I may ask, Your Majesty," he whispered, "what is this place?"

"Castle Hyrule has been overrun twice before," Anju explained. "Construction began on the titan it is today after the Five Swords War. That era's Queen Zelda created this place as a weapon of last resort." She placed her hands on the red and blue Charms, slowly turning them. The script on the walls moved in time with her motions. "It has three possible functions. It can destroy the castle and all within, should the worst come to pass. It can also shield the castle, if we have enough warning." She stopped the two Charms, and their green counterpart glowed brightly. "We are not yet to the point of using the former, and it is too late to activate the latter."

"Should he be seeing this?" Lana asked, shaking Decole's head. The captive glared sidelong at the sorceress.

Anju's smile was cold and dispassionate. "The third function is a sacred purgative, meant to deal with an occupation very much like this one. It will banish the weaker invaders, and ward against the stronger, driving out most. One interesting side effect is protecting the secret of this place." She glared again at Decole. "I don't know exactly what it will do to our erstwhile Minister, but his knowledge will not be a concern." With that, she slammed her hand onto the green Charm, and it lightened to become almost white, shining like a miniature star.

Decole collapsed, unconscious. Lana gasped and let go, his limp body sprawling on the floor. Link sighed and reached for him, but Morsego gestured, and Decole floated over to hover behind the wizard's shoulders. "I have him," Morsego assured the Hero, then turned to the queen. "Your Majesty, Dinrova and her court will surely have felt that."

"Yes," Anju agreed. "They're feeling it right now, as ancient magic forged by our greatest leaders drives them from our home. Farore's Wind should be safe as houses now, quite literally."

Morsego grinned and cupped his hands, then raised them skyward. Five heroes and one villain vanished.

~ o ~ o ~ o ~

The Sealed Temple, long protected by the Sheikah and Hyrule's priesthood, was overrun by monstrous foes. They emerged from all four towers around the temple and through a hole in the roof of the temple proper, but a majority marched out of a cavernous opening at the base of the great Goddess statue that faced it. Zelda quivered, the effort of restraining herself almost all she could bear. _How dare they,_ she fumed, glaring down at the army of Bokoblins, Moblins, Stalkin, Stalfos, Lizalfos and assorted demonic anomalies. _How dare they!_

#Patience, Your Highness,# Impa sent, the Sheikah's endless pool of serenity giving Zelda strength. #Our task force was well-chosen. It shouldn't be much longer.#

Dorgan glared at the martial display below, spinning his enormous swords in his hands. #Gods, I hope not,# he replied. #My blades have appointments with Dinrova's face.# He planted one sword in the ground to scratch his shoulder. #Besides, this underbrush isn't natural.# Zelda relaxed, hiding a smile behind one hand. _It's really not that odd,_ she mused, looking at the renewed forestation that made it so easy to hide from the demon army. _Perhaps it grew with supernatural speed, but they're just trees and bushes. Shrubbery that favors us greatly, now._

From the heart of Castle City, a titanic emerald flare shot into the heavens. Above them, the skyward monsters swirled in a mass of fury and chaos. #Earth of Din, what was that?# Aveil asked, amazed.

Zelda's heart soared, and the Light Bow formed to hand almost of its own accord. #Mother! It has to be!#

From far above, she felt the Grandmaster nod. #That's your cue, Zelda,# Robin sent, leaning over the edge of the Red Lion's great wing. #Hit 'em hard!#

With whooping cries of fury and triumph, the armies of Hyrule rolled, flew, and leaped down on the unsuspecting demonic horde. "For Hyrule!" Zelda roared, a storm of arrows raining down on panicking Bokoblins.

"FOR ZELDA AND HYRULE!" the army cried in response, and Zelda slowed, her face flushed with heat. Her people charged down, weapons of every sort unleashed on their foes. By the dozen, then by the hundred, the monsters fell. The entire field became a rippling wave of Dark Fire clouds, left in the wake of their banished enemies.

#We're doing well,# Zelda sent to their commanders, #but taking the Temple will serve little purpose without the Hero.# She scanned the battlefield, one corner of her mind cataloguing the acknowledgments of her commanders. _The Temple isn't the source of the Ganon-spawn,_ she realized. _It hasn't been the Sealed Grounds' most sacred place in a hundred centuries._ Her gaze slid to the Goddess statue. _Most of the invaders come from there._ She grimaced. #Dorgan, I need your help.#

#Do more 'blins need a double dose of sword edge?# the Gerudo laughed, carving through another pack of Bokoblins. Their Moblin commander waddled toward Dorgan, but the war wizard darted around the beast and tore it apart with twin blows.

#I need to reach Gaepora,# she explained, sliding back and clearing her area with a burst of arrows. #He'll know what lies beneath the Goddess statue.# Dorgan's laughter faded away, and with a silent nod, he raced to Zelda's side. Leaning on the Gerudo mage's power, she cast her mind across half of Hyrule, even then just barely able to reach camp with her psychic talents.

#Hm? What? Dear Goddess, Zelda, is that you?# Gaepora's mind stabilized the telepathic link, his quiet strength as familiar and reassuring as her own father's. #What's wrong?#

#Not wrongness, just a missing puzzle piece.# Zelda shared her vision, both physical and mental, with the Welfare Minister. #Can you tell me what is below the Sealed Temple grounds?#

Gaepora nodded. #A great spiraling labyrinth,# he explained, #ancient when Hyrule was young. It had remained buried under the remains of the first Temple of Time, itself built on the ruins our ancestors restored through their own magical talents and temporal exploration. Though I believe the modern Sealed Temple resembles its distant forbear almost exactly, the old Earth Keep buried here dates back to the time of Hyrule's original founding.#

#Then that's where the demons are spawning from,# Zelda replied. #Thank you, Gaepora.# She let the bond go, both Hylian and Gerudo sagging in relief. They straightened a moment later. #Eagus. Aveil. We need to carve a way into the ancient keep beneath the statue,# she added. #Link will no doubt have challenges enough without an army to fight through.#

As if summoned, the Hero appeared at Zelda's side, along with the infiltration team. The princess turned to greet him, but froze at the sight of one of the newcomers. "Mother?" she whispered.

Anju smiled at her, touching two fingers to Zelda's cheek. "There will be time for reunion later, my beloved child. For now, Hyrule needs its leaders."

With an effort that felt like moving Death Mountain, Zelda tore her eyes away from her mother – _Alive! She's alive, they saved her!_ – then spared the briefest of glares for Decole. "Link," she whispered, not daring to meet his eyes. "We need you to brave what Gaepora calls the Earth Keep, the true temple beneath the Sealed Grounds. If you can cleanse it–"

"I will," Link said, saluting with the Master Sword, then bowing. "An honor, as ever." With that, he whistled and leaped, Epona forming out of Light beneath him. Together, they charged the demon army, trampling and slashing them with ease. Zelda's mother cast a questioning glance at the princess, but said nothing.

Before Link reached the statue, the entire battle came to a halt as the ground rumbled. "Earthquake!" Orielle shouted from across the field.

"Here?" Gorko cried back. "Impossible! This must be wizardry!"

With that, Dark Link appeared in the palms of the Goddess statue. He laughed, doing a strange ritual there, and the entire Grounds heaved and rumbled. _He's raising the entire Earth Keep!_ Zelda realized, aiming at the villain. She lowered her bow almost immediately. _Out of range, Din burn him!_ A sudden realization sent a chill through the princess. _Not Earth Keep. Sky Keep. He's setting something free!_ Memories older than Hyrule itself rose to warn the princess. _That's impossible, it's dead!_

As the Sky Keep floated up and Dark Link jumped down, Zelda's thought proved true. The Keep's rise revealed an enormous pit below, a great mystic circle inscribed at the bottom. While statue and Keep floated away into the sky and Dark Link watched from the edge of the pit, the circle flared with Dark Fire, defiling the sacred seal. Phantom Ganon appeared within, the massive horned figure laughing up at the battle. Once more, Bokoblins and Moblins began to spawn in the depths of the pit, charging up the ramp while their master absorbed the Dark Fire around him.

With a battle cry familiar to evil across the ages, Link spurred Epona down the spiraling path. Dark Link raised the Demon Sword, then glared at the arriving army. "Hear me, hordes of the Deathbringer! The Phantom Flame is nearly whole! The demon king returns! Until then, you _will_ keep that whelp from reaching His Majesty. I don't care if the whole lot of you get lodged on the end of his blade. Do not fear the Hero...fear my wrath if you fail!"

In spite of the terrible situation, Zelda blinked in surprise. _Phantom Flame? That's what we've been calling the Dark Fire all this time! What does that mean?_ Before she could consider further, however, memory and need brought her back to Dark Link and his words. _That speech is familiar. Almost identical to another, from long ago._ Royal blue eyes flickered from Demon Hero to Demon Sword. _His origins have changed over the ages. Only the blade has remained the same. What_ are _you, Shadow of the Hero?_

A quick glance at her mother showed the High Queen restored to her full might. Anju's spheres of Light exploded into Bokoblins, destroying their physical forms. Luda was by her side, Sheikah Arts keeping her safe. Another scan found Dorgan charging after the Hero, whooping as he tore into the ragged remnants Link left behind. Dark Link sneered, twirled his blade, and stalked towards the ramp. _Oh no you don't,_ Zelda seethed, summoning her loftwing and flying at the villain. _You've hurt my Hero for the last time._

The Demon Hero caught her arrival in time to avoid a Spiral Charge, but his back flip retreat allowed Zelda to land between Dark Link and the pit's entrance. She pointed her blade at him, calling on the Light to fill her with its power. "No farther, devil," Zelda warned.

For a handful of seconds, Dark Link stared, unmoving, at the Princess of Destiny. Then he laughed, shaking his head. "Challenging me, little maiden? With a sword?" In an instant, his entire demeanor transformed from amusement to fury, laugh becoming growl, smile consumed by snarl. "I would have come for you anyway, but if you stand between me and my master, I promise you suffering beyond your pitiful imagination!"

Zelda smiled back, grateful that her dress hid the shaking of her legs. "Prove it," she demanded.

The Demon Hero screamed and charged.

~ o ~ o ~ o ~

The rhythm of the Master Sword's attacks would have grown nearly monotonous to the Hero, had the situation been less dire. Great spirals of power exploded from each swing, tearing through Bokoblins and even some Moblins. A few of the better-armed scarlet giants required somewhat greater attention, but no single foe – indeed, no _ten_ foes – presented the least challenge to Link. _What was it Aran told one of my prior incarnations? Some tyrants believe that quantity has a quality all its own?_ Having long since dismounted, the Hero Eternal forged ahead, desperately pushing through the onrushing horde. Demons by the hundred gave even the greatest of Hyrule's champions pause. _There is truth to that, it seems._

With an ululating Gerudo cry, Dorgan leaped in, his vast power clearing Link's right flank with a raking series of lightning bursts. "Pick up the pace, Hero!" he laughed, winking. "We have a war to win!"

In between strikes, Link pointed at Phantom Ganon with the Master Sword. Dorgan's laughter died on his lips at the sight of the monstrous titan, twenty feet tall and growing, part Dark Beast and part living maw. Horns sprouted from a brow the size of a wagon, above rows of teeth that could crush buildings. Its arms dangled ape-like near the ground, sometimes aiding the horror's balance. Invincible scales covered it from head to literal toes, the curving white claws one of only two chinks in its armor "What in Farore's name is that?" the wizard exclaimed.

"An imprisoned phantom, set loose on Hyrule," Link replied, forcing his way onward. _At least the force fields that keep me from leaping down to Ganon also prevent it from climbing past us._ The giant phantom probed its prison with its massive foreclaws, pacing the depth of the pit as it fed on Dark Fire. _Phantom Flame,_ Link thought, _that's what Dim called it._ Hot jets of air began spurting from where he'd run over small green fruits, gathering mana from them. _Great, an even more hostile environment._

Like an explosion, memory burst through the Hero's mind. "Cover me!" he shouted, running towards the Imprisoned Phantom. Dorgan gasped, then gathered power beyond measure. Just as the explosion behind him scattered the demon horde, Link unfurled his Sailcloth and rode one of the air jets past the force walls. A few moments' work brought him to the Imprisoned Phantom's brow, already massive and still growing. There, in the center, was a bone-white X with the flickering image of a sacred spike above it. _Marks the spot,_ Link thought, leaping and driving the Blade of Evil's Bane into the X.

The giant's reaction nearly threw Link off his foe. The Imprisoned Phantom howled, bucking and writhing as he threw his head back. The Hero gripped the Master Sword's hilt with both hands, grimly hanging on. Phantom Imprisoned imploded, shrinking to become Phantom Ganon. That pushed the Master Sword from the ghost-demon's brow, and Link fell to earth with a grunt.

Phantom Ganon shook his head, eyes focusing on the Hero as they cleared. Link took the opportunity to regain his footing with a Sheikah _kippup._ He reclaimed his shield and faced the would-be King of Evil. The phantom smiled, new horns growing from either side of his head, a massive greatsword forming from Phantom Flame between his hands. "Brave as ever, little Hero."

With that, the ancient foes charged at each other. Link blocked the phantom's overhead slash, countering with a spin attack. His cut tore at Ganon's side, and the villain leaped back, lunging from outside the Hero's range. Link felt a cut blossom over one rib where the blow slid past his shield. "Only one of us bleeds, Hero Eternal," the Demon King rumbled.

Link responded with a Skyward Strike, and the battle was joined in truth. In spite of the phantom's power and skill, Dark Link's ritual had been incomplete, leaving only one likely outcome. The Demon King roared in fury when, at last, Link buried the Master Sword in his chest. "You will die, Hero of Legend," the Deathbringer snarled, Phantom Flame consuming his ghostly shape from the wound out. "You will die, and I will rule all that is forever..."

With that, the ghost-king vanished, and Link fell to one knee, spent. _Not even a Heart Container, curse him,_ the Hero grumped. He looked up, scanning the pit. Dorgan was fighting the reborn Zant, the Gerudo's methodical spellsword style a curiously even match for the Twilight Usurper's whirling insanity. The rest of the battle was above him, with Link unable to make out anything more than teeming masses of combat. When the Goddess Crest formed over the pit's circular sigil, he dutifully rang it with a Skyward Strike.

The entire grounds echoed with the crest's chime. The gap between dimensions sealed shut, closing off the Demon Realm. Ganon's forces wailed in despair, while Hyrule's champions cheered. Zant screamed, redoubling his attack on Dorgan, but a broken chunk of stone sculpture flew from Zant's robe to hover over Dorgan's shoulder, an imp of Twilight energy taking form beside the stone. _Midona?_ Link wondered. _No time. Later._ He raced up the spiraling ledge, relief pounding with his heartbeat when the sorcerous barriers vanished.

Above them, the alien Ganon appeared in an explosion of Phantom Flame. He laughed, plunging his trident into the earth, and the entire battle fell apart.

~ o ~ o ~ o ~

"What are you waiting for, fanfare?" Midona needled. Dorgan snarled, childhood memory tinging the Shadow Sage's words with unmeant venom. "Send this lunatic back to the Wheel!"

"I'm working on it!" Dorgan roared back, then leaped at Zant. He dodged, bending backwards until everything above the knees was parallel to the ground. Then he sprang up, spinning like a murderous top. Dorgan parried every blow, then countered with a magical explosion. "Either help or close your yap!"

Midona's diminutive avatar grinned, her smile all edge and fang, and snapped her fingers. A mane of crimson hair shot out of the stone armor piece, forming a hand the size of Dorgan's arm. It snapped its fingers as well, and another burst of power threw Zant back. "How's that?"

Dorgan smiled back. "Perfect." He rushed forward, swords outstretched like wings, then leaped. Zant wailed and vanished, leaving only square motes of Shadow behind. "Coward," the Gerudo rumbled. Midona leaned on his shoulder and grinned, and Dorgan responded in kind. "So, how are you here?"

"This thing is a Fused Shadow shard," Midona explained, holding out her tiny hand. "It's letting me project this memory of a past life." She pointed up with her hair. "Come on, big guy. The Hero needs us."

Dorgan nodded, then looked up. His eyes went wide. The giant-pig Ganon roared above them, sweeping armies aside with his Trident of Power. Gathering his mana and courage, he raced up the ledge. The moment he heard Link and Impa scream as one, the wizard knew he'd been too late at something. Before he could reach out with magical senses, Midona gasped. _Zelda. It has to be. Gods, help us._ After a full minute of running, he reached the Temple once more. There, Link, Impa, Orielle, Gorko and Queen Anju herself were all engaged with the alien King of Evil. A blast from the Trident threw the High Queen and Goron champion aside like dolls. "Rabble! Dregs! I will crush you like the insects you are!" He raised one massive foot, swivelled it towards the queen.

Dorgan ran, but Link was faster. He transformed into a Sheikah, vanished, reappeared in front of Anju, and returned to his Hero's form, sword held high. Ganon stepped right on the upraised Blade, then howled and hopped back. _Where's Impa?_ Dorgan wondered, then stared at the Sheikah in horror. Impa crawled toward the battle, legs twisted at odd angles, one arm bent behind her. "Din!" he swore, running to the side of his best friend's mother. He banished his swords, took out a red potion and uncorked it, then cradled Impa's head in one hand. She nodded, and he poured the healing liquid into her mouth.

Impa thrashed briefly, arm and legs snapping and straightening. Dorgan winced, but the Sheikah nodded and leaped to her feet. _I know that hurt,_ the wizard thought, her stiff movement belying her casual expression, _but she's up and fighting, and that's what counts._ "Ganon overwhelmed us," she admitted, "and the Demon Hero took Zelda." She gazed at imp-Midona briefly, blinking, then returned her attention to Ganon.

"Then let's finish this," Dorgan snarled, calling his blades to hand once more. Midona nodded, a magic ball of Light and Shadow – _Twilight,_ Dorgan realized – forming in her hand of force-hair.

Impa put a hand on Dorgan's shoulder. "It will not be so simple," she warned, blades ticking into her free hand. Link charged at the foreign Evil King, who parried with his trident. "This is not our Ganon. Even should we defeat him–"

Ganon bellowed and vanished.

Dorgan blinked. "Well." He sent his swords to fairy space with a shrug. "Now what?"

As once, Impa and Midona turned to face Castle City. "We follow Robin's plan," Impa replied, crossing her arms. "Then, we must find the Princess of Destiny. The Hero's Shadow will pay for this." _I hope so,_ Dorgan worried, fists clenching. _Right now, I'm out of ideas._

~ o ~ o ~ o ~

Princess Hilda exhaled, the motes of violet energy fading around them. _We made it,_ Hilda thought, exhaling in relief. _I helped cause this nightmare, I will help undo it._ She turned to the Hero of Hyrule, clad in red and green. The boy smiled and nodded.

The Princess of Lorule didn't smile. It would have been a lie. _Our Ganon is here, with our Zelda and Ravio,_ she seethed, gripping her staff. Magical power surged around it. She turned and faced the stampede of monsters charging at them, preparing to annihilate the fools. Link gasped and readied himself. "Attack us at your peril, beasts!" Hilda cried, raising her staff.

The monsters screamed in terror and turned, running down another street. Hilda stared after them. _Did those animals just show a fragment of wisdom?_ she wondered, turning to Hyrule's champion. Link shrugged, then gasped and pointed up at the buildings around them. Hilda followed his gesture, and stared in disbelief. _What is this place?_ the princess wondered, jaw dropping. The buildings seemed impossibly tall, glowing with mighty Charm magic unlike any she'd even imagined. As the duo turned to take in the land they'd arrived in, they saw wonders of magic science neither had dared dream of: wagons powered by enchantment, giant birds of wood and steel, screens of Light hovering above.

Most of the vehicles were discarded on the curbs, unused. The screens of Light all said the same thing: "Please stand by," written in deep, ominous blood-red. Hilda's eyes narrowed. _This place is a violated wonder, much like my homeland,_ the heroine mused grimly. _Unlike Lorule, however, they did not bring this on themselves._

An all-too-familiar bellow snapped Hilda's attention back to their purpose. She turned to Link. As one, they nodded, then charged toward the sound. More monsters dared stand against them, and met the fate they deserved. _We must save this world. Somehow._

Together, they fought their way towards the center of the city, and the massive, exquisite castle at its heart. _These beasts seem in disarray, in spite of their numbers and variety,_ Hilda noted. Rounding a corner, they finally found a group of natives, heavily armored knights fighting alongside an all-female force in lighter armor. The unit was advancing through the demon throng, but the enemy seemed to be singling them out. Hilda snorted and raised her staff, magic lashing out to crush their foes. Link, of course, rushed in, carving through the larger monsters with his golden Master Sword.

Once the battle ended, the eldest of the women warriors stepped forward, golden eyes flickering from Hilda to Link. She looked uncertain to the Lorulean princess. "Hero?" she asked. "Is that you?"

The red-clad Hero ducked his head and cleared his throat. "Erm. Not yours, but I'm the Hero of my Hyrule." He looked up, serious again in an eyeblink. "Our Ganon is here on your world, somewhere. We're here to help."

The woman smiled, weariness writ across her face. She sheathed her blades and stuck out her hand. "I am Aveil," she explained, and Link accepted the offered arm, "Minister of Justice and Captain of the Gerudo Guard."

"This is Link Smith," Hilda explained. "I am Princess Hilda of Lorule. My failures permitted Ganon's resurrection." Link gasped, turning, a denial already forming. "Please don't, Hero of Hyrule," she continued relentlessly. "Tell us where we are most needed."

A steam-churning roar echoed across the city. Aveil looked up, and Hilda followed the warrior's gaze. The princess of Lorule, most powerful wizard of an entire Realm, stared in horror at the hybrid beast-machine atop a great tower beside the central castle. Great horns spiraled from its head, almost reaching out to his massive snout. Strange wheels covered its shoulders, churning and spewing steam. It clutched the spire with one hand, and a blue-clad figure in the other. "Robin," Aveil breathed. At Hilda's raised eyebrow, the Minister added, "A brave ally from our closest neighbor, and our greatest strategist." Hilda nodded and prepared to fly to the rescue, but before anyone could act, the titan vanished.

"Oh, no!" Zelda cried, and Hilda looked up in surprise. _That must be their Zelda,_ she thought. "We're too late!" Around the corner, a younger version of their Hyrule's princess came running, followed by a diminutive Hero in green.

That Hero let out a familiar blurt, and Hilda smiled for the first time since Ravio's kidnapping. "Your Realm's Hero and princess, Minister Aveil?" she asked.

Aveil stared, bemused, at the newcomers. "No," she said, and Hilda blinked, smile vanishing. "No, they are most decidedly not ours."

~ o ~ o ~ o ~

Link stared out into Castle City, its white stone painted deep orange by the sunset. He could hear the cheering and weeping, even from atop the highest tower in Castle Hyrule. _We've retaken the capitol after only a month. Two more Heroes have joined us, alongside two princesses wielding powerful magic. This should be a great victory._ It tasted like ashes. The Hero pounded the railing. _Zelda. Robin. Our greatest leaders, captured right under our noses by that other Ganon._ He let out a ragged breath. _Zel. I let them take her. I let_ him _take her. Again._ Dark Link's mocking laughter echoed through the Hero Eternal's memory. In spite of his turmoil, the puzzle-solving part of Link's mind churned. _There's something different about this Demon Hero. Something unlike any version before him, yet incredibly familiar._

Recognition eluded the Hero. _Sear him. If it's important, I'll remember._ He shoved himself off the railing and headed downstairs, trying not to think of dinner with Zelda on top of the world.

The court was eerily sparse. High Queen Anju was once again on the throne, but she'd lost several pounds, and the emptiness of the throne beside her echoed through the hall. Luda stood in her usual place, but the other three Ministers present had gathered where the nobles would normally be. Lord Morsego watched the room with a hawk's eyes, while Impa observed from a far corner. _Gaepora must still be at the refugee camp, making sure everyone's cared for,_ Link realized. Marth paced relentlessly across the hall, her only companion another masked Shepherd. Only a few others, all directly involved in the war effort, were also in the room. _Not even Dorgan,_ Link thought, heart sinking. _I hope he's not blaming himself. This is my failure._ Proxi razzed him. The Hero ignored her.

His counterparts were the most jarring presences in the room. The taller of the two, still shorter than the Hero Eternal by nearly a head, was bedecked in powerful crimson armor. His Master Sword was a bright golden, almost like the Triforce itself. Beside him was a shadowy twin to Zelda, with deep violet hair and Sheikah-red eyes, her face turned away from the crowd. _I'd bet a gold Rupee she hears every word, though._ Across from that duo was an even shorter pair. That Hero was wearing a dark blue shirt with four buttons, a cap like a mail carrier's, and leather gloves. His sword reminded Link of Fi, but it wasn't a Master Sword in truth. The Zelda beside that Link was gentle and reserved, but the steel core in the heart of the former Goddess had been tempered. _Every Zelda has strength, but she's just recently learned to wield hers._

The group fell silent as the Hero Eternal approached. Link approached the foot of the steps to the throne dais, dropped to one knee, and bowed to Queen Anju. "Your Majesty," he said.

"Rise," Anju whispered, and Link obeyed. "Know that your counterparts have agreed to a simple naming system, one familiar to you from the Five Swords War. 'Red Link' is to your left, with Princess Hilda of Lorule and the golden Blade. 'Blue Link' is to your right, with his Lokomo Sword and my daughter's counterpart." Link glanced at the diminutive blue Hero. "He informs us that his current garb suits him." Blue Link smiled and waved. Link nodded back. "Rise, Hero. Morsego."

As Link obeyed, the High Wizard conjured a map of the region. "Two demonic barriers have appeared nearby," Morsego explained, evoking two spheres of Light on the image. "The one on the edge of the city, here," he continued, pointing out one of crimson and violet, "is smaller and more fluid."

"Cia's mansion," Link noted.

Morsego nodded, tugging a bit at his tiny beard. "Transformed and dangerous, but yes, quite." He pointed next at the larger field of amber and Shadow. "The Valley of Seers is occupied once more. The shield there is larger and stronger, but more rigid."

Red Link raised his hand. "Does the shield type make a difference, sir?" he asked.

"I'm glad you asked me that," Morsego replied, brightening.

"Short version, Batty," Aveil quipped, smiling.

The High Wizard deflated, mustache drooping. "Ahem, yes. Each is suffused with demonic energy, meaning they are evil magic. The Master Sword can pierce each. Whereas the larger shield will take more effort to destroy, it will shatter once penetrated. Cia's shield, however, can be disrupted to permit a wielder of the Master Sword to pass, while preventing all others from entering."

"By design," Impa hissed, "no doubt."

"So which captive is at which location?" the other masked Shepherd demanded.

Marth placed a gentle hand on the Shepherd's shoulder. "Easy, Gerome." Gerome grimaced, nodded, and stepped back, while Marth strode forward. "We are almost certain that Robin is held at the Valley of Seers, while Princess Zelda will be in the Dark Sorceress' lair." She traced a circle around the Valley with her finger. "This area is one of the last places in eastern Hyrule the cult still controls. If they can use Robin's power to secure the region," Marth continued, her arm trembling faintly, "we could be fighting a war on two fronts."

"Not to mention losing the Grandmaster," Link noted, glaring at the map. _This is grim._ He whirled to meet Marth's eyes. "Could they use him to resurrect Grima?"

Marth and Gerome froze, then looked at one another. "That shouldn't be possible," Marth said slowly, turning back to the map. "Robin destroyed Grima once and for all."

"By sacrificing himself," Gerome whispered. "Now that he's back...we can't discount the possibility, Lucina."

When most of those present took breaths to start speaking, Link held up one hand. Everyone stopped. _Thank Hylia._ He nodded. "Time is short. They'll sacrifice both soon, whatever their reasons. Given the circumstances, there seems little choice in how to proceed. I go to Cia's manor, while the rest of you take Red Link to the Valley of Seers. He can destroy the barrier there, where you can save Robin and drive out the Cultists."

"That leaves you, alone, against Dark Link and Cia at the very least," Impa said. Her tone was even and her posture unshaken. The Hero could feel her worry for him, and Zelda, through the mere memory of the psychic bond.

Link shrugged. "I don't see any other choice," he admitted. "I'll still have Fi and Proxi, but fate will have its way, it seems."

Anju nodded and rose. All present bowed to her. "Let it be done," she commanded, and they straightened. "Were there another way, we would take it. There is not. Link, you must leave immediately. Everyone else is to meet upon the Red Lion at best speed."

With brief, silent nods of agreement, the group trailed out. Link pressed his hands together, preparing the _kuji-in_ that would take him through Shadow. "A moment, Link," Impa called, padding to his side.

"Yes, Ma?" Link swallowed his fear and looked at his adoptive mother with all the calm his Sheikah training could afford.

"Two things," she said, handing him a small, eight-sided emerald. The instant Link touched it, memory of magic surged through him. "Something from the Sheikah archives," she explained, and the Hero smiled. "We normally discourage such shortcuts to magic, but the Hero's quest has ever been an exception. It was simply a matter of regaining access."

_Farore's Wind._ Link cast the spell on the spot. _So long as the castle's magic protects it, this will be as good a place to return to as any._ He glanced at his counterparts. _I wish there was time._ The Blue Hero smiled and waved, the Zelda beside him mirroring her partner. Link nodded back. "The other, ma'am?"

"The Dark Hero," Impa warned, and Link sobered. "His behavior is unprecedented. I like it not."

Link made a fist before he realized it. "He murdered Kagerin and stole his body, Ma. Dislike will be the least of his worries."

_"Link."_ The Hero straightened instantly at her tone. "The Goddess alone knows what traps he's prepared for you. Zelda needs you, and so you dare not tarry, but likewise must you be cautious even by your legendary standards." Impa darted into a hug, and Link held her close for the moment they could spare. "Come home, son. Both of you."

When she let go, the Hero smiled. "Ma, I know I'm not perfect, but have I ever failed in this?" With that, he formed the _kuji-in_ once more and summoned the Shadow.

The last thing he heard before vanishing, carried on the Shadow itself, was his mother's voice. "Once, long ago. Please, Link, be careful, for you go where I cannot follow..."

~ o ~ o ~ o ~

The first sound Zelda heard as she came to was smug, musical laughter. The princess groaned and shook her head. _What hit me? I was fighting Dark Link, then...oh, Goddess, they have a Ganon._ Memories of her duel with Dark Link flickered through her mind, interrupted by a sudden blow from the Demon King's infamous trident. _The moment I was vulnerable, Dark Link and Cia each grabbed an arm, and then – darkness._ She blinked and opened her eyes.

It was all she could do. From the neck down, Zelda was stone, bound in shadow ribbons, and held in a psychic grip. Surrounding her was a pale pink crystal. _Pink. Why pink?_ she wondered. A brief struggle told Zelda that her body was completely paralyzed, and both the Demon Hero and Dark Sorceress had set magic beyond even her strength to holding her fast. _For now,_ the princess decided, pooling mana from the faint trickle that reached her.

"Ah, our guest is awake," Dark Link chuckled, and Zelda glared down at the Hero's vile counterpart. _Is he...dancing?_ Cia laughed from an unseen corner while the princess stared in disbelief at the villain's strange jig. The weak flow of magic threatened to reverse, and Zelda turned all her willpower to holding onto it. "Don't bother, Your Grace," the Demon Hero continued, "we have you quite helpless. Again."

The princess glared at the shadowy monster. "Hylia is no more, fiend. My name is Zelda."

"Then it is Zelda we will sacrifice," Cia added. Zelda craned her neck as much as her stony form permitted. She realized with a quiver that the walls were covered in portraits of the Hero from every known incarnation. _Well, the ones where he served_ as _the Hero, at least._ Cia stalked out from behind Zelda, each step measured and even. "The Hero will be heartbroken. Don't worry, Your Highness. I will comfort him."

"Beware, Lady Cia," Zelda growled, glaring at the sorceress. "His embrace might not bring you comfort." She held onto her life force, but it was like scrabbling at a crumbling ledge with her fingernails.

"Do you like your prison, spirit maiden?" Dark Link asked, halting his dance to face her directly. "I couldn't decide how to hold you, to be honest. My ancient magical grip, Vaati's stone sorcery, crystal imprisonment, bonds of shadow, they all seemed so perfect." He threw his arms wide. "So I used them all!" His laughter was entirely unlike Link's.

Knowledge struck Zelda like a thunderbolt, and in that instant, she remembered. "Where does the Blade of Hero's Bane come from?" the princess whispered. Cia froze, eyes narrowed in an icy glare, but Dark Link beckoned with a circling hand. "The mystery of the Hero's Shadow has haunted the champion of Hyrule throughout his lifetimes. True, it created heroes in its wake, but that was ever an unintended consequence."

Dark Link's smile vanished. "Renato long ago, then Dalkin-become-Kagerin." He thumped his chest. "I finally got revenge on that rogue spirit, and good riddance. Do you know how he made me feel?"

"Furious?" Zelda asked with a sword-sharp grin. "Outraged? Sick with anger?" Her smile grew as Dark Link bared his teeth at her. "Yes, Demon Sword, I recognize you now. As with Cia, I know you, and _name_ you – Ghirahim!"

Cia turned a confused look on the Demon Hero. Dark Link – Ghirahim – sighed and pressed his fingers to his forehead. "I hate spoiler trolls." He snapped his fingers, and diamonds swirled around his stolen body. A large crimson jewel, identical to the one in the Demon Sword's hilt, formed in the center of his chest. He looked down at it, scowling. "Stop that."

"No," Zelda retorted, redoubling her resistance. _I must break free somehow – or barring that, at least keep them occupied._ Her magical energy continued to flow through her, though in little more than a drip.

"Would you like to see how the effort to rescue you is proceeding?" Cia gibed, conjuring a Light screen in the center of the chamber. It showed an empty road outside Cia's palace, the night lit by a shimmering curtain of red and violet. The Dark Sorceress smiled. "Oh my. It seems there's no one at all."

On cue, Sheik appeared from Shadow, transforming into Link with a quick gesture. Cia's grin vanished. "Your predictions are as reliable as ever, I see," Zelda noted, raising an eyebrow.

Ghirahim drew the sword that was his true self, and pointed it at Zelda with a vicious lunge. The Phantom Flame tore at her life, her very soul, seeking to crush all she fought for. Gritting her teeth, the former goddess clung to magic and hope. _Nayru, help me,_ she prayed. Somehow, Zelda resisted. _"Stop that!_ Stop it, you ridiculous bag of meat! How can the pathetic mortal you've become defy the living weapon of the Demon King?"

"You've always...underestimated us," Zelda gasped, watching Link force his way through the barrier with the Master Sword. "Mortal life is precious beyond your understanding. Every moment has meaning. To reclaim sacred might from this fragile flesh will make it all the sweeter, for all Hylia's children."

"They will reclaim _nothing!_ The Demon King will devour you, and through you, claim the Triforce! All Realms, Sacred and incarnate alike, will be his forever!" Ghirahim redoubled his assault. Still Zelda fought. "Die, girl! DIE!" With a sudden resignation that left the princess reeling, the false Hero let his sword drop, assault vanishing. "Why won't you die?"

"It doesn't matter," Cia reassured him. Link readied himself on the screen against a small horde of Bulblins and Stalkin, led by a trio of Stalfos. The halls before him were decorated with statues of his past lives, and giant rose bushes with massive thorns. "The Hero will exhaust himself against our army, and when my puzzles lead him to me, I will bring him here, turned to our cause." She glared at the princess. "We'll see how precious she finds her mortal life then."

"Goodbye, Cia," Zelda replied, sighing. The sorceress recoiled briefly, then fled the room. The doors sealed behind her. "This is the last time, Demon Lord," she added, almost snarling at the living sword. Again she struggled against her bonds, and with Cia gone, she felt them weaken briefly. _I can break free,_ she realized, _if I can just have a few minutes without that blade's interference._ Princess of Destiny and Demon Hero glared at each other, fury echoing across millennia. "Never again will I be your helpless sacrifice."

"True enough!" Ghirahim laughed. Though he still wore a Shadow of the Hero's face, his voice had become his own once more. "Your death will mean the return of the one true King! When I restore master Shuuen _this_ time, it will be with an army at his back, twin creations of his glory at his side, and the Triforce within his grasp!" He took a step toward the princess. "Best of all, your dog of a lover will be _dead,_ only to reincarnate for all eternity under the yoke of the Deathbringer!"

Zelda spared a glance at the screen. Link had slain the monsters, worked out the puzzle for the first set of doors, and found a music sheet. "If you insist," she replied simply, focusing on thwarting Ghirahim's ritual. _I can't even try to move,_ a part of her despaired, wincing as Link dodged one Moblin's spear only to be thrown across a hall by another's spin attack. The walls of the mansion were breached in places, revealing the ever-shifting gap between dimensions. _Cia, what have you done?_

Ghirahim seethed in the center of the chamber, glancing from princess to portal and back with manic regularity. He paced, spun the Blade of Hero's Bane in his stolen hand, and glared. Together, they watched as a wounded, winded Hero faced a Manhandla, using the Gust Bellows to disorient its heads in place of the absent boomerang. Victory won him the Hero's Bow, which appeared floating above Link's outstretched hand before vanishing into his fairy space. _There's something strangely right about watching him do this with no sound,_ Zelda mused.

More mind-bending riddles awaited the Hero. The classic block-onto-switch puzzle gained a literal twist with corridors that warped through space, floors becoming walls. Link eventually worked out how to use the shifting gravity to his advantage, continuing onward. Another pack of Bulblins large and small attacked him, the Hero dispersing them in seconds. Ghirahim raged as Link strode into the central chamber. _All he need do now is head north. They must have one trick left._

On cue, Cia appeared before the Hero. She looked at the portal, winked, and waved her wand directly at Ghirahim. "And now, Hero," she breathed, stalking towards Link with a hungry smile, "come and show me what that sword can do!" _She turned on the sound. Adorable,_ Zelda thought wryly.

Link spun the Blade of Evil's Bane, glaring at the sorceress. "I don't think you want to find out, traitor," he snarled. Almost as one, Zelda and Ghirahim turned amazed looks on the Hero. _I've never heard him sound like that,_ the princess thought. _That was more than anger._ Ghirahim merely smiled and stroked his counterfeit chin.

"Oh ho," Cia retorted, swirling her wand above her, "that sounds like confidence. One might even say... _pride."_ With savage force, she whipped her wand down, and a Shadow Link appeared from a gateway above her. "Have the Master Sword and the Great Fairy's blessing filled you with certainty, Hero?" A second Shadow Link appeared after the first. Cia's smile vanished when both evil duplicates screamed and charged the Hero Eternal. Zelda paled. _Oh, no. Cia, you fool._

Link's eyes narrowed. With a swift parry-riposte, he impaled the first of his duplicates. It vanished in Phantom Flame. "I've been guilty of pride, Dark Sorceress, of that I have no doubt." The second Shadow leaped and stabbed at the Hero, who blocked with his shield and sliced the copy in two with a vertical spin. "I thought I was enough to protect Hyrule. I was wrong." Cia took a trembling step back and summoned another Dark Hero. This one charged silently, teeth bared. "But pride is not my sin." The Hero lunged, bypassing the Shadow's shield and thrusting the Master Sword through its chest. The replica exploded into nothing.

Cia stumbled back, summoning two more Shadow Links. They likewise charged wildly. "Years of privation have left me ever uncertain about food. I eat like a man on the edge of starvation, even before plates overflowing with the finest fare." He decapitated the first Shadow Link. "But gluttony is not my sin." He sidestepped the second fake with icy control. "Those same years left me deprived of sleep, constantly hunting places to hide from hungry wolfos. There were days my mother despaired of dragging me from my bed. But sloth is not my sin." Link fought defensively until his berserk duplicate left an opening, and he tore it asunder.

"Back!" Cia cried, summoning four more Shadow Links at once. The effort left her shaking, and she retreated to lean on the pedestal of a statue to Zelda's first hero, the champion of Skyloft. "Goddess, stay back!"

"You pray to the Goddess?" Link whispered, his own teeth bared as the four monstrous clones attacked. " _You?"_ He tore through the first of the four without hesitation. "I've known lust, greed, envy. Hungered for the greatest of women, for things wondrous and petty, for lives not my own." All three remaining Shadow Links attacked him at once. He threw them back with a single mighty spin. "But none of those are my sin, either."

Link leaped and stabbed one of the fallen Shadows. When the other two rose and charged, he slew them with contemptuous ease. "Tell me, seer, which vice does that leave? What is my sin?" The Hero's snarl was almost bestial as he stalked toward the quivering sorceress.

"Well now," Ghirahim gloated, obscene tongue licking the air, "perhaps Cia's boast wasn't empty after all. Perhaps, after all this time, pain and suffering will blight the Hero's soul at last." He laughed, arms punching skyward. "Won't that be a sight!"

"No, my Hero, _please,"_ Zelda begged. Link kept striding towards the Dark Sorceress. _Cia only let us hear them. Gods, help me! I can't lose him to this, not Link!_ Cia fell back desperately, firing blasts of power, summoning torrents of Phantom Flame from the ground, filling the air with flailing arcs from her wand's extending whip. The Hero countered them all with the casual simplicity of a man who'd been fighting villains for uncounted lives.

At last, it came down to a simple stumble. Cia turned to flee outright, only for her boot to catch on a rug. She fell, scrambling away on her back like a crab fleeing a fisherman. Link brought her to a halt with a boot on her hem, then raised the Master Sword high. Fi and Proxi swirled up and out, each hovering over one shoulder. "I yield!" Cia screamed, waving her hands up in surrender. "Gods, please, spare me, I yield!"

Link froze as if struck by a Gibdo's scream. "You...yield?" he gasped, shaking. "Proxi and I rescue you from Ganon's forces, and you repay us by bottling my friend and forcing your attentions. You try to murder Princess Zelda, you betray Hyrule, slaughter its people, summon evil incarnate, and hand the living Goddess to my Dark counterpart, and you _yield?"_ Cia nodded mutely, arms outstretched, wand cast aside. "How dare you?"

"Not like this," Cia pleaded. "I do not fear death and rebirth, but to fall to your hatred...to die at your hand because I have twisted your heart...Goddess, please, not like _this."_ Zelda's jaw dropped, her gape slowly turning into a smile. _Some good in her after all, even if it's just a candle flame in a Phantom sea._ Ghirahim's gloating smirk, by contrast, had vanished into a furious grimace.

For a handful of seconds, Link stood poised over the helpless seer, still shaking. Then he screamed and stabbed down. Cia bleated wordlessly, then stared wide-eyed at the Master Sword, three inches from her face. "Wrath," Link rasped, "is a sin. It is." He stumbled back, fell to one knee. "Goddess, forgive me, I almost...no. Never. I am the Hero. _She_ chose me. I must not fail Her. I _will_ not fail Her." Cia shifted, then froze when Link pointed the Master Sword at her. "On your belly. Hands over your head." She obeyed without hesitation. "Do not mistake my mercy for stupidity. One trick, one spell or blade, and I end this now."

As Link wearily rose, Ghirahim snapped his fingers. Cia vanished in a storm of amber diamonds. The Hero stared at the empty space the Dark Sorceress had occupied and howled in frustration. Cia's lost wand twisted and changed before the Hero, transforming into a more traditional Fire Rod. He scooped it up absently and trudged on.

Meanwhile, the prone seer had reappeared in the chamber with the Demon Hero and sacred maiden. "What?" Cia asked, rising. She stared at her hands for a moment, then looked up at Ghirahim. "Dark Hero, what is this?"

"You had him," Ghirahim hissed, glaring at Cia. The sorceress, looked down, oddly abashed. "He was consumed by pain, rage, hatred. And you _talked him down!"_ He pointed the Demon Sword at her. "Why should _I_ not kill you now, you feckless witch?"

To Zelda's amazement, Cia looked back up at Ghirahim, her expression stony and unmoved. "Because I told Link the simple truth, Demon Hero," she retorted. "I do not fear death. I still have yearnings, though, hungers that I can admit rule me. We might yet be of use to each other."

"This is all you are, Cia?" Zelda accused, struggling futilely against her transformed body. "You may well have saved the Hero from the poison you inflicted on him, yet now give in to such base desires?"

Cia shrugged. "I've lost all things, even hope, save one," she said, arms dangling at her sides. "Your Hero conquered his hate. I haven't the strength to resist mine." Ghirahim blinked, then laughed again.

"You're not Vaati any more," Zelda insisted. "There's still something decent in you. It saved Link. Lana still believes in it. This doesn't have to be your fate."

Mechanisms shifted and whirred in the great main door. Cia shook her head, calling forth a new wand to replace the old. "Perhaps not, but it is all the same." Zelda slumped, then renewed her magical struggle. Ghirahim, straightening and recasting his fighting style to become Dark Link once more, readied himself for the Hero's arrival.

With explosive force, the double doors slammed open. Link strode in, cut, bruised, and battered. He'd bandaged one arm with a length of red cloth. _One of Cia's tapestries, most likely._ One eye was half-closed, swollen from a blow Zelda had not noticed. He looked unstoppable, more force of nature than mortal man. "Welcome, Hero!" Dark Link called, slashing the Demon Sword in the air dramatically. Link kept walking, his pace as steady and implacable as a machine's. "Really? No quips? No witty repartee?" The Demon Hero sighed. "You haven't changed. You really are a dog of the Goddess, coming back again...and again...and again."

Link stopped just outside of their mutual sword range. Without a word, he darted in and lunged for the red jewel in the center of his counterpart's chest. Yelping, Dark Link barely deflected the thrust with his shield. The ever-blazing eyes burned fiercely, Zelda seeing the glow several inches from his face. "You filthy mutt!" Ghirahim snarled. "You have reawakened a wrath that has burned for eons! This is the day I drag you into torment for eternity!"

"Link, he's not you!" Zelda cried. "There never was a Shadow of the Hero!" Link was too experienced a swordsman to take his eyes off his foe, but his jaw fell all the same. "It's the Demon Sword. It – he – is the Demon Lord, Ghirahim. It wasn't created _for_ the Shadow, it _created_ the Shadow!"

"Silence, maiden!" Ghirahim roared, slashing the air behind him. A Shadow bond sealed Zelda's lips, but Link forced the Demon Hero into a desperate defense, and the princess blasted the gag away with motes of Light.

"No," Zelda shot back. "Link, you never had enough evil within you to create that abomination. It was Ghirahim's sadism all along, tormenting you across lifetimes, but it's a lie! There's just the Demon King's weapon, and the greatest Hero in all of time!"

For a few seconds, Zelda thought she'd doomed her beloved. Even with Cia watching from a corner, her only action strengthening Zelda's prison, the Demon Hero's sudden berserk attack seemed enough to overwhelm the stunned Hero of Legend. It was an illusion. Link's defense was automatic, lifetimes of training giving him the skill to cover for his shock. As realization followed the princess' words, a smile spread across his face. _That smile!_ Zelda exulted. Link was at peace. He was serene. He was _free,_ and in that freedom he became more than an engine of demon-slaying. _Link remembers. He is forever the Hero._ With that memory came a fluid counterattack that set Dark Link on the defensive in an eyeblink. "You lose, Dim," he said, a thrust striking home against the red diamond.

Ghirahim wailed and flew back, cracks forming in the Shadow shell animating Kagerin's corpse. "Never! If you're so intent on hurrying to your grave, I'll be happy to show you the way!"

"You're really starting to repeat yourself, Demon Sword," Zelda quipped. Again, she shifted in her prison. _My shoulders itch._ She blinked. _Wait, I can feel my shoulders!_ A quick glance confirmed that, indeed, she'd driven the stone curse down a few inches. Out of the corner of her eyes, the princess caught Cia sneaking a glance at the fight. _Her concentration's divided. I can do this._ Pouring her strength, her will, and her love for Hyrule and the Hero into her magic, Zelda struck back at her prison with everything she had – everything she _was._

Link's duel with his Dark counterpart had become a frantic, whirlwind affair. Both warriors moved with a speed to defeat ten normal foes in any given exchange. All the same, Link pressed his advantage, slicing Dark Link's off shoulder to leave the villain's shield drooping. It cost him a cut along his collarbone, but the Hero managed a second thrust to strike the pulsing gem in his foe's chest. It rang and cracked, Dark Link flaking away from Kagerin's body like vanishing Twilight. Ghirahim screamed again, fury and frustration mingling.

Cia grunted, pointing her wand at the princess. Zelda looked down, and saw that her body was flesh nearly to the elbows. Ghirahim glared at her, and Zelda's slow drive toward freedom stopped, but Link took the opportunity to press his attack, and all of the Demon Hero's attention returned to fighting her champion. With all her might, Zelda made one final push, and her body was flesh and blood once more. _Yes!_ The princess twisted in her Shadow bonds, attempting to use her Sheikah training to wriggle free, but they were too many, and magically sealed to her body. _That's fine. Round two it is._ She threw herself into her strange duel with Cia. The Light itself poured through Zelda, tearing away the bonds one by one. _I was ready for this trap,_ Zelda thought, feeling triumphant as her restraints disintegrated.

For the last time, Dark Link looked over his shoulder, red eyes burning like twin stars. Zelda's bonds held fast, and for an instant so brief she barely noticed it, his psychic grip pressed at her throat. Before she could even be afraid, the Hero took the moment's distraction to drive the Master Sword through the red diamond, past the Dark Link shell, and out the other side of Kagerin's body.

Dark Link wailed, thrashing, limbs flailing wildly and eyes wide with pain and fury. After several seconds, the shell that had been the Demon Hero exploded into motes of Shadow diamond, and Kagerin slid off the Blade. He was smiling as his body disappeared into Light, the Violet Hero's spirit at peace. Zelda's remaining Shadow bonds vanished into nothing. _Goodbye, Kagerin. Din cleanse you, Nayru heal you, and Farore welcome you home._

The Demon Sword clattered to the ground, spinning near to Cia's feet. It twitched in place, then erupted into a great blade twice its original size. Jagged edges and a more ornate, clawed crossguard distinguished its true form from its divine counterpart. It then changed into the Demon Lord, pale gray skin peeking out from a white body suit and red mantle. Even restored, Ghirahim staggered, falling to one knee and glaring at the Hero. "This is preposterous," he gasped, teeth bared, fist trembling. "Driven to my knees by a simple child _yet again._ Ridiculous! No matter how many lifetimes we clash in, no matter the agony I subject you to, I can't prevail! You think I can't defeat you? You think I can't win? Boy...what are you?" he demanded, question echoing down through the millennia.

This time, the Demon Lord got an answer. "I am the Hero Eternal," Link replied, his fury gone. He smiled, pointing the Blade at Ghirahim. "No matter the Realm, no matter the life, for the sake of Hyrule and Zelda, I shall fight – always!"

Zelda's crystal prison exploded, Cia's last effort expended. She threw off Ghirahim's telekinesis with a simple glare, then floated to the Hero's side. "And I fight at his side!" she roared, summoning her saber with a sweep of her hand. "'Never again,' I swore, and never again shall it be!"

"Accursed maiden!" Ghirahim snarled. "You shall scream forever in the Demon King's heart!" With that, he snapped his fingers, and both villains disappeared in a storm of force diamonds.

Link sheathed the Master Sword and slumped, breathing heavily. "Nayru's Heart," Zelda chanted, passing her hand over the Hero's back. His wounds vanished, eye opening wholly once more. Tunic and armor were repaired as well. _Good as new,_ the princess thought, smiling, the relief soaking into her soul. _Well, almost. The rest won't take a spell. 'Greatest of women,' was it?_ She laid a hand on Link's shoulder as he straightened. "Are you all right, my Hero?"

With a quick glance around and an exhausted sigh, Link nodded. "What about you? That escape looked rough, and this isn't over yet."

"True enough," Zelda replied, "but the immediate danger has passed, at least." Then she threw her arms around Link and kissed him as thoroughly as she knew how.

The Hero let out as much a gasp as Zelda's hug permitted, then surrendered to her embrace. When they came up for air, all he could say was, "What?"

"I've wronged you," she admitted, holding him tightly. Zelda let her smile vanish, head resting on his shoulder. "If I did not love you, want you, that would be one thing, but to deny our bond and cause you suffering..."

"Your intentions were noble," Link insisted, "and your choice is your own. Always."

"And that is only one of countless reasons why I love you, my Hero." For a moment more, she let herself take shelter in Link's arms, then slowly extricated herself. "Let us leave this sad, empty place. Unless another crisis awaits us, I could dearly use some rest."

Link bit his lip, and Zelda's heart froze. "Zel, they got Robin in the same battle where they captured you." He held out his hand, Farore's Wind glowing within it. "I can take you to the palace, but once there I must fly to the Valley of Seers."

"I'm coming with you," Zelda insisted. Link sighed again, clearly resigned. "Even if Robin were not a dear friend, even if he had not joined a war not his own in our darkest hour, he is our greatest strategist, and was the Avatar of Grima. Either one of those would be worth the risk, even in my current state." She offered him her hand.

The Hero nodded, clasped her hand, and cast Farore's Wind. Cia's manor vanished in a swirl of emerald light.

~ o ~ o ~ o ~

"Press forward!" Lucina roared. "We're almost there!"

Dorgan glared at the wall of monsters between Hyrule's army and the Grandmaster. _Link will save Zelda. It's what he does._ Flickers of imagery from the Five Swords War flashed through the Gerudo's memory. _Blue Link was the closest thing we had to a kid brother. The youngest, the smartest, the most versatile wizard. Then he died the youngest._ A Moblin was stupid enough to step into the big warrior's path, and Dorgan carved him in three. _We lost you before your time once, Robin. Not again._

Imp-Midona floated beside him, summoning globes of Twilight power and casting them into companies of Bokoblins. They exploded magnificently, throwing rapidly disintegrating bodies in every direction. Nearby, Lana summoned monsters by the handful, from Dodongos to miniature Gohmas to Manhandla stalks. _Creepy. That cute dance she does isn't helping._ He shook off the worry with a shrug. _It works, and that's all that matters._ Losing her patience, Lana cast her largest circle for the second time that battle, and a giant cucco emerged to tear a hole in the enemy's line. "There!" Dorgan shouted, running towards the disarray the titan had created. "We advance through there!" He spared a moment to flash Lana a grin and a thumbs-up, then raced up the steps. Lucina and Gerome led the Shepherds through the gap, while the Phoenix Knights and Gerudo Guard raced behind Dorgan. The twin Links and their princesses moved to block advances against them.

"Ah, my son, you have such valiant friends," an unfamiliar voice declared. _A mockery of admiration,_ Dorgan thought. _Wait, "son?" That must be Validar – but he's dead!_ A Gohma blocked their path, but Midona moved to face it. With an insistent point of her tiny arm, she directed him onward. "A pity they'll be too late all the same."

"I don't fear death, father," Robin declared with a calm Dorgan envied. "Can you say the same?" Lucina charged their enemies like a woman possessed. _I don't sense the Great Fairy's power in her, but she's a match for any of us._ Dorgan rushed to guard her back, and he found himself fighting beside "Marth's" fellow masked hero, Gerome. _She won't die until Robin's free or dead, but after that – best not to take the chance._

Validar laughed. "We may be enemies, Robin, but I am surprised to find myself proud of you," he said. Dorgan recognized the Phantom Flame Validar summoned forth. "It is truly a pity that you refuse to accept the gift of becoming Grima's vessel. You could have been a god. Instead, you inherited Phoeni's weakness."

"Don't bother taunting me with my mother," Robin shot back. "I remember her now. She saved me from you. I'd rather have every failing of all her ancestors than a single strength of yours."

"In that case," Validar replied, "you will become nothing at all."

"Thank you," Robin retorted. "Better obliteration than becoming Grima, or worse, _you._ Every moment of my life with Grimleal in it has been pain and sorrow." Lucina exploded through the last handful of demons, Gerome and Dorgan just behind her. "I fight so that others will never know the misery that is my life."

"Then fight no more," Validar intoned. Lucina drove the Falchion into the door, and it exploded inward. The northern keep lay exposed before them. Lucina gasped. Dorgan couldn't blame her. He was simply too stunned to speak.

Robin was stripped to the waist, a bloody Mark of Grima carved into his chest. He was chained, spread-eagled, to a charnel altar in the keep's center. Surrounding the altar were Risen, mostly soldiers with two chiefs and a handful of mages, their glowing crimson eyes all turned on the arriving heroes. In the center was a stick figure of a ghost, Phantom Flame pressed into something like unto a body. He so obviously looked a villain that for a moment, Dorgan was certain he had to be a decoy. Thin mustache, long pointed beard, claw-like hands, an ominously glowing tome hovering near one hand, a raised dagger in the other, a headpiece that made it look like he had horns – they all made him look like some overwrought parody. The malevolence in his gaze when he turned it on the intruders was another matter. _He's the real thing, all right,_ Dorgan realized, memories of turning an identical glare on his best friend making him feel sick. "You dare, girl?" Validar snarled "You, who pretend to be the Hero-King like a child playing dress-up?"

Lucina stalked warily towards the sorcerer-ghost. "I am a princess before I am a daughter or sister," she replied, Falchion at the ready. "The spirit of Exalted Marth gives me strength. If you doubt me, then fight me!"

"If you insist." Validar cast the dagger aside, floating into the air. Dorgan blurted a wordless cry when the dagger turned in the air, flying at Lucina's face, but it struck the mask. The dagger fell to the ground, inert, while the mask split in two and fell away.

In that moment, several Shepherds and champions of Hyrule arrived at the keep door, in time to see Lucina flinch back and turn. _Wait, some of them didn't know?_ Dorgan wondered, a few looks of surprise turned on the Ylissean heroine. "I should have remembered," she whispered, smiling, then racing to Robin's side. When Validar cast a bolt of Phantom Flame at them, she parried it with Falchion. "Thank you, dead man," she called up, "for reminding me who I am. You face Lucina, princess of Ylisse, bearer of the strength granted by the man and woman who chose that name."

"Okay, it wasn't all pain and sorrow," Robin admitted, struggling against his chains. "Be careful, Lucina. This is Validar's last chance, and he knows it."

"I will live again!" Validar screamed. "The false Marth will die, and my body will rise from her entrails! It is written!"

"Blah blah blah, fate," Basilio snorted, charging to Gerome's side. "He never learns."

With that, the battle was joined, a chaotic melee that quickly filled the altar room. When Lana and the Ylissean sage Miriel joined Dorgan's side, they countered Validar's magic as one, and the other Shepherds surrounded the altar. Risen, Stalfos, and countless Stalkin charged the circle, and the fell by the hundred. _Yes!_ Dorgan exulted, as an increasingly frantic Validar cast bolt after futile bolt against the three spellmasters.

Once Robin was secure, Lucina leaped onto the altar and cut his chains free, Falchion shattering the bonds. With an explosive breath of relief, Robin sat up. "Naga. I bet this never happened to Princess Zelda."

"Imagine what Link would do to such a villain," Lucina retorted, smiling as she tossed Robin a spell tome and his Levin Sword. With a glare that made Validar recoil, her mouth turned into a grim, thin slash of a line. "On second thought, don't bother. Just watch." She leaped into the air, over the three wizards, and plunged the Falchion deep into the wraith's chest. "Back, monster!" she roared, and Validar cried out as she leveraged the legendary blade to slice up through his body. "Back to the Wheel, and be done with you!" Phantom Validar collapsed and disintegrated, motes of Phantom Flame burning away in the fading light.

"My hero," Robin grinned. _Humor and sincerity at once,_ Dorgan noted. "Okay, let's clean up here. We have the high ground, but we should advance lest the Cult pin us down here."

"Funny," Volga crackled, fire trickling from his lips, "I was thinking something very much like that." He marched toward the door, legions of monsters following in his wake. _Oh Ganon!_ Dorgan swore, summoning his twin swords and moving towards the entrance. The Red and Blue Links were fighting their way through the force, as were Hilda and young Zelda, but they were doing well just to stay alive.

Before anyone else could act, twin streaks of Light shot overhead. A red flash burst in front of Volga, swirling away to reveal the Hero Eternal, Master Sword pointed at the Dragon Knight. The blue slowed to reveal Zelda's loftwing, circling the gathered warriors. "Think again," Link shot back. On cue, the first rays of dawn bathed the field.

Volga's smile looked almost psychotic. "Ah, Hero. You might not grant Cia what she desires, but me, you cannot deny." Link's gaze was cool and unshaken. "This day, however, I admit as yours." The blood-red knight saluted the Hero with his spear, and with that, Volga's entire army vanished.

The cheer was almost deafening. Lucina threw her arms around Robin, then recoiled at his wince. The Grandmaster smiled, put his hand on her cheek, and kissed her. The Shepherds let cry another cheer. Dorgan was just turning to check on the Hero and Princess when Lana grabbed his arm, gave him a quick once over, then half-tackled him into a kiss of their own.

_I could get used to this,_ the Gerudo decided.


	11. Part 2, Ch. 5: Revenge of the Cult

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Standard explanation: #This notation# is for telepathic communication.

  
**Part II: Twilight**

**Chapter Five: Revenge of the Cult**

"All done! Here you go." Gondo handed Link his bow, now plated with steel. The master craftsman had somehow worked gears and pulleys into the wooden frame.

#You have upgraded to the Iron Bow,# Fi reported. #Crafted for an expert bowman, this weapon can launch arrows one and a half times as far, with a commensurate increase to damage.#

Link smiled and sent the Iron Bow to fairy space. "Thanks, Gondo. This is really going to help."

At that, Gondo laughed. "Are you kidding? Your adventures have been a beacon in the night to this camp! Now if you want me to tinker with anything else, just let me know." The Hero nodded in gratitude, then left the engineer to his work.

_It's amazing how much has changed in two days._ Link's smile grew as he walked through the camp, cloak concealing his features. Where necks had been bent, heads were now held high. Nervous glances had given way to fierce determination, every able hand at work on weapons, defenses, spell-craft or service. Robots brought food to Hylians, who delivered stone to Gorons, who brought Ancient Flowers to robots. Echoes of the Sonata of Healing he'd discovered in Cia's "Temple of Souls" sang through the fields, restoring Gorons and Zoras to their ancient forms by the score. Ramparts went up around the field, even as ever-growing numbers of skywood loftwings and Charm-wagons landed in the large plain south of Lake Hylia. _They think they're going home soon,_ Link thought. _Let's make sure they're right._

The Hero couldn't help a chuckle at a knot of frustrated Shepherds, turned away wherever they tried to help. _I know that feeling,_ he mused. #Yeah, well, maybe constantly risking your lives, getting stabbed and burned and exploded, is more than enough,# Proxi sent, fuming.

#That's not how the military works, Proxi,# Link explained. #Hush, please, I'm checking in on Zelda.#

#You're – oh!# The Hero sighed at the smug satisfaction radiating from the fairy. #Hushing now.#

#Based on historical parallels,# Fi added, the Hero threading past throngs of citizenry making and delivering meals, #the next phase of your quest will most likely involve increases to my host weapon's powers.# She remained within the Blade of Evil's Bane, its hilt pulsing faintly as she spoke. #It is also likely that a return to Skyloft will be necessary.#

Link considered that as he worked his way towards the royal tent. #Huh.# He rubbed his chin, smiling faintly at Peatrice and Keet holding hands. They were watching her father Peater train volunteers. #Skyloft makes sense, but can the Master Sword even get stronger? You were the Goddess Sword before you were blessed by the three flames of the Golden Goddesses.#

#Your counterpart in red armor wields a version of me strengthened by blacksmiths of legendary skill, and ore identical to that which Hylia drew from the red earth in the dawn of the world.# Fi reached out with her mind and magic. Link felt her connect, if distantly, to a sister-self who yet slumbered. #A blade shining like gold, as if bearing the might of the Triforce itself, may be the ultimate manifestation of the Power to Repel Evil. Or perhaps all limitations are illusion. I lack the data to make a definitive statement on the subject, Master. What is clear from my counterpart is that even the Master Sword can become a weapon of greater power.#

Link nodded as he reached Zelda's tent. Two knights – _Senza and Zuko?_ he wondered – parted to grant the Hero entrance. Inside were Zelda, Morsego, Queen Anju, Luda, Lucina, Robin, and Eagus. Aveil was virtually present via point-to-point Charm, created by Marin and Henya. _Another impromptu strategy council,_ Link noted. Zelda and Morsego were casting healing magic on the Grandmaster's chest, while Lucina's eyes flickered from map to wound repeatedly. Incongruously, Link noted that Zelda was wearing her simple mauve dress, with the blue Goddess cloth on the side.

The others were focused on the disposition of forces, all standing around the war table save the queen. Anju sat slumped in a magnificently carved traveling throne. "If I understand the High Sheikah's vision correctly, only one temple stands between us and control of eastern Hyrule," Eagus proclaimed, glancing at Luda. The Sheikah nodded. "Once we find that temple and the Hero cleanses it, we'll be in a position to counterattack in truth."

"It's too easy, I tell you," Robin insisted, waving in frustration at the map. "Something here doesn't make sense. We've enjoyed considerable success since Link started clearing out temples, but no ordinary strategist could have managed such an overwhelming strike on the world's mightiest kingdom. Even Walhart dared not risk the wrath of Hyrule."

"They had overwhelming numbers emerging from all across the land," Aveil shot back, jaw clenched. "Further, Decole sabotaged communications at the worst possible moment. A child could have conquered us at that point." She nodded to Link. "Milord Hero." Link bowed back.

Robin shook his head, forcing the rest of his body to remain still. Zelda and Morsego paused briefly in their healing magic, then continued their work. "Yet all those attacks, consisting largely of forces legendary for their lack of intelligence, were coordinated with astounding precision. Every assault happened simultaneously, with efficiently rationed forces to overwhelm each individual outpost. That disrupted all attempts to mount an organized defense." He grimaced, pounding the table with one fist. "The only military leader of note we know of is Volga, and he's a field commander. This is beyond him."

"Karuna," Zelda whispered. All eyes turned to her. She looked down and away, eyes unfocused. "The Moblin leader Niko spoke of. The demons chant his name. He nearly tracked down Knox before us. He would have, had Niko, Stritch, and Cawlin not braved the flight here."

"A Moblin?" Eagus scoffed. "They're little more than animals, demonic hate concentrated into counterfeit flesh."

"That's true for most of their kind," Link said, and the group turned to him, "but there have been exceptions. Demons of sufficiently noble heart cease to be demons. Why could a demon of sufficient devotion not become more intelligent, like Ghirahim?" The Hero turned a glare on the tent flap. "Decole was transformed into a demon, but he's as cunning as ever."

Robin gasped with sudden relief, the Mark of Grima carved into his chest vanishing entirely. Lucina handed him a tunic and his blue longcoat. The master strategist pulled them on, exhaling with contentment each time a layer went on. "It's worth investigating. Meanwhile, if I may be permitted, I could use some rest." Lucina grabbed his hand and started towing Robin toward the flap. "Lucina!" he gasped.

"Grandmaster Robin will be available for consultation tomorrow morning," Lucina announced, Robin protesting wordlessly as she all but carried him out of the tent. "Until then, you may consider him incapable of reply."

"What do you mean, incapable–" Robin began, and then they were gone. _Have fun, kids,_ Link thought.

The Hylians laughed, even Queen Anju managing a chuckle. "He's earned it," Zelda said, then yawned.

"Nor is he the only one," Anju noted, rising. She was unsteady for an eyeblink, then straightened. "You are all dismissed, save the Hero." The others smiled, bowed, and filed out, Eagus picking up Aveil's Charm and conferring quietly with her as he left. The queen turned to Zelda, who folded her hands patiently. "I am returning to Castle Hyrule to rest. I imagine you two have private matters to discuss." Link's face flushed with heat as the High Queen smiled gently, took Luda's offered hand, and vanished.

"That's it," the Hero muttered. "The Happy Mask Salesman is going to show up in Hyrule with a Hero mask. It'll be solid red, with eye holes."

Zelda laughed and hugged Link with gentle strength. "You're cute," she insisted.

"I'm ridiculous," he sighed back, wrapping one arm around her waist. "The great Hero Eternal, champion of blushing."

"Stop," Zelda commanded, serious in a flash. _Uh-oh._ Link closed his mouth, teeth clicking together. "You. Are. _Amazing._ The great Hero Eternal indeed, returning again and again to save us all from endless subjugation by evil incarnate. A phantom blade tormented you with a counterfeit shadow copy. A dear friend's reincarnation was likely brainwashed from birth to become the vessel of the Demon King's curse. My weakness left the one you loved most vulnerable to capture or curse in every life. You overcome it all, 'no matter the Realm, no matter the life.' Now, against whole armies, in the face of death and worse, with three streams of Time in the balance, you fight on."

Zelda withdrew from their embrace and clasped her hands, knuckles turning white. "I don't know why you still love me, from one life to the next. I don't understand how you can forgive me for using you like this." She looked up, hands relaxing, smile returning. Her royal blue eyes sparkled in the Charm light. _Those eyes,_ Link thought, heart pounding. "In Cia's manor, I realized that it doesn't matter. You have forgiven me. You do love me. You want to protect our homeland, and deliver it from evil. You said yourself that this is your choice. It's time I accepted that, and the blessing I have in you." She placed a hand against his cheek, and Link's heart went from pounding to hammering. "Because I love you too, Hero Eternal. It fills me, then overflows beyond measure, and if I'm the Keeper of Wisdom, I should put aside playing the fool."

For longer than he liked, the Hero gaped, trying to find words and failing utterly. _Correction: solid red, eye holes, and a mouth like a hooked fish._ On an impulse, he called forth the Sheik essence granted him by the High Sheikah. Zelda looked at it, smile fading as she blinked. "I want you to have this," Link insisted.

Zelda's surprised look flashed from essence to Hero. "What? Why? You earned this. It is yours."

"No," Link said, then paused. "It doesn't matter how it came to me. I don't need this to use my Sheikah Arts, and it isn't who I am. Sheik is a part of you, and you've given me enough of your strength." He indicated the Master Sword with a backwards nod. Zelda reached for the essence with a trembling hand, then shook her head and took a breath. Link placed one finger before her lips. "Ah. My turn." Zelda stopped, smiled, and nodded. He took her hand from his cheek, placed the Sheik essence in it, then gently guided her hands together around it. The Shadow magic flowed into her. _Not "as if" Zelda was born to it, because she was born to it._ He smiled back. "You're mostly right. I do love you, in ways I have no words for. I love Hyrule, and would give all I am to protect her. Forgiveness, though? Zelda, you haven't done anything that needs forgiving." His eyes flickered to the tent flap, Zelda's following. "Do you think you need to ask forgiveness of Eagus, Aveil, Luda? The Knights, the Guards, the Sheikah, everyone fighting to free Hyrule from evil?"

Their attention snapped back to each other, and Link almost lost the words at the glory in Zelda's eyes. _On the job, Hero,_ he ordered himself, and nodded when he saw her smile soften. "Exactly. We all knew what we were getting into. This is our choice, every one, to follow you in defense of this sacred land. _Ganon_ did this, not Hylia, not you."

Zelda's smile vanished. "But you couldn't possibly have known–"

"Still my turn," Link insisted, his own smile never wavering, and Zelda froze. #That _smile,#_ she thought, the power of it forging a psychic bond. _What? Later,_ he decided. "What raw recruit has any idea what war is? The magnitude of what they're going to face? Zelda, what Hylia did was _less_ than every army in history does. In every life, with every step, the choice was always mine."

Her smile returned, and she looked down, the hint of a blush forming across the bridge of her nose. "The foundation of everything we have," she whispered wryly. He nodded. Then she met his gaze again, and pushed at his hands, reaching for him. "Be with me."

"What?" Link asked. _How are we not –_ he wondered, but the moment he began to move, Zelda's hands shot to his tunic, gripping it with strength like steel. Before he could think to say another word, Zelda's lips were against his, and all reason collapsed. She pulled herself against him, their kiss driving Link's heart to pounding once more.

"You've given yourself to me, in ways no other in our Realms ever has." She pressed her cheek against his, and Link could feel the princess breathing wildly against him. "That has to be mutual. Show me how much you want the 'greatest of women,' my Link Eternal."

_She heard that?_ Link thought, panic trying to rise. Iron boots stamped it down. _She's not exactly complaining,_ a more sardonic part of him noted dryly. _Only one thing to do, then._

He showed her.

~ o ~ o ~ o ~

"We are losing!" Ghirahim roared, throwing a Bokoblin into the wall. It screamed, exploding into Phantom Flame when it struck. "This may be our last chance!" The living weapon paced wildly across the rough stone floor. "We cannot fail the Demon King again! We _must_ not!" The image of Phantom Ganon, watching from the gap between dimensions, stared impassively. His two incarnate counterparts watched from opposite sides of the cavern, the living Ganon smiling as he poked his gagged and dangling captives, the engine-beast Marado churning in wait as it glared at the assemblage. The reborn Zant hovered near Phantom Ganon, glancing from the wraith to the Demon Lord uncertainly.

Karuna, Prince of the Moblins, sighed a grunt. _You are not helping, Blade of the King,_ he thought, but knew better than to say it. "I sympathize, Demon Lord," he replied instead, "yet I see no acceptable solution at this time. Decole's capture limits our access to the Wind Charm network. My orders to remain behind the front lines remain," Karuna continued, unable to entirely conceal his bitterness, "my skills deemed too valuable. The Hero grows more unstoppable with each life. Negotiation is as forbidden as ever."

"The whole point of this war," Dinrova said, voice silky yet cold, "is to end Hylia's legacy. It survives so long as one Hylian, Goron, Zora, Dekiwi, or Robot remains." Her throne was carved from the bedrock of Death Mountain itself, bearing little resemblance to the one she'd usurped from Queen Anju. "They will either become demon kin and serve King Ganon, or perish."

"Shuuen," Ghirahim corrected absently.

"My point stands," Karuna jumped in. Mercifully, neither Dinrova nor Ghirahim pursued their petty dispute over the Demon King's name. "Unless someone has a better plan for dealing with the Hero Eternal or Princess of Destiny, the only route to victory remains overwhelming force." For several seconds, the chamber was silent. Even Karuna, used to dark places, found the dim torchlight oppressive.

"You said that if I served well enough," Cia whispered, and all eyes turned to her, "that you would create Dark Link once more. What if I stayed at Karuna's side, as his bodyguard, allowing him to enter the field?"

Wizro's darting eye transformed into a dropped jaw. Volga stamped his spear end on the floor in approval. Dinrova quirked an eyebrow at the Dark Sorceress. Ghirahim laughed joyously. "So long as you understand," the Demon Lord explained, "that recreating the Demon Hero will require the death of Hylia's."

"He is hers," Cia hissed, voice gaining strength. "Nothing can change that. I want one for my own. Give me that, and I will give you the universe."

Dinrova turned her gaze on the Moblin Prince. "She will be enough," Karuna insisted. "I am no Bokoblin, to fall before a dagger scratch."

"Then let it be done," Dinrova agreed, standing, "though we will use more caution than that. Zant, you and Cia will accompany the Moblin Prince. Ghirahim, retrieve Decole and bring him to Karuna." She turned to the foreign Ganon. "You I cannot command, Your Majesty, but I ask that you head east, with the ghost of our king. Destroy our Hero there, and we will turn our full might against yours." The living Ganon smiled, and even Dinrova flinched away. _She was not born demon,_ Karuna mused. _That terrible grin does not hearten her as it does us._ She turned to the engine-beast. "Iron Beast Marado," she continued, and Karuna frowned at the alien name, "you will accompany Prince Karuna." The monster of steel and flame snorted like a bellows, steam exploding from his huge nostrils. "You are neither Shuuen nor Ganon, simply a mighty monster shaped from the slain echo of a greater curse. For all that, your triumph will likewise mean the death of your absurd conductor-Hero and his child princess."

With those words, the champions of the Deathbringer went their separate ways. Their king's wraith faded into the Phantom Flame. Even Volga and Wizro departed. _She gave them no orders,_ Karuna thought, _or did she? Would even Dinrova direct them without my knowledge?_

He paused, looking at their two remaining prisoners. The foreign Ganon's Zelda, not quite fully grown, was tied back-to-back against a version of the Hero that wore dark purple, but was neither Dark Link nor the Violet Hero. That Zelda shook with fear, but maintained admirable composure. The pseudo-Link was another matter, kicking the air in abject terror and whimpering into his cloth gag. "Enough," Karuna muttered, cutting the gags from them both.

"Please don't eat me!" the false Hero begged. "I'm too young to die! I'm stringy, I'm ill-fed, I taste awful! This rabbit suit does terrible things to my flavor!" Karuna snorted, then winced away at the smell. _I believe it,_ the Moblin sighed.

"Please, Lord Ravio, try to maintain control," Zelda pleaded. _Hrm. She does not resist her bonds, but neither is she merely limp,_ Karuna noted. _Instead, she conserves her strength. Though powerless and afraid, even this Zelda remains a reflection of the Goddess' soul._ She turned her attention to Karuna. "Your Highness, you are clearly an honorable sort. Why would you serve those monsters?" Ravio gasped, whimpering in place, feet turned inward.

Karuna grunted and resisted the urge to spear the coward. "Shuuen is our king," he explained to the princess, saluting the magic circle that permitted Phantom Ganon to manifest in the Mortal Realm. "Though my people would grant me a crown, I accept no greater title than prince. As you would not usurp your parents, I would never claim the title borne by our god-king."

"Isn't one Realm enough?" Zelda asked, struggling for a moment. "Serve your king in your homeland as you wish, but your master would have ours as well."

An old doubt gnawed in the Moblin Prince's heart. He crushed it, as he always had. "That is not for me to say," he explained. "Shuuen Deathbringer would rule all, permitting those who submit to live forever as demons." The warrior regarded the tiny, fragile creatures before him. "Indeed, I never understand why you resist. Immortal forms, immune to pain and sickness, seem preferable to those frail bodies you wear."

"The Cycle has joys of its own," Zelda replied, "lessons, wonders, discoveries. To be born again is to discover the world anew. If you enjoy immortality, then that is your way, but why can you not leave us to ours?"

Karuna shrugged. "It is the Demon King's will."

"Is eating people the 'Demon King's will,' too?" Ravio blurted, kicking the air. "What about terrorizing defenseless villagers and enslaving entire tribes, he seems to really like those." Karuna shot a furious glare at the tiny Hylian, who trembled in reply. "Um, sorry?"

_You ridiculous mite!_ Karuna raged. Then he couldn't help a laugh. "So you bear a sliver of the Hero's courage after all!" He slapped the boy's shoulder, then stopped the pair from swinging wildly. "This is temporary. It will pass."

"Yes," Zelda whispered, "it will." Karuna grimaced at her, at a loss for words, then stalked out of the cavern. _The Deathbringer will rule all,_ the Moblin Prince told himself, almost believing it.

~ o ~ o ~ o ~

Dorgan strode along the streets of Castle City, whistling Gerudo songs, as he connected Marin's latest wonders to the Power Charm network, cleaning out the latter as he went. _We're still in the enemy's shadow, but Marin's latest invention will make sure we can evacuate everyone at need._ He brought the evacuation Charm to his hand for a moment, admiring the intricate magical instructions that allowed it to carry hundreds in an instant should the worst return. _Two weeks to forge magic that only the Goddess once wielded. Truly, we live in an age of miracles._

Releasing the Charm and watching the last few red conduits turn blue-green, Dorgan headed for the next block. His smile vanished at the sight of the street covered in Dark Fire burns. _Phantom Flame, that's its true name,_ he reminded himself. _A better one, in truth. That evil has nothing to do with Shadow, and everything to do with death and haunting. Sorrow, Destruction, and Despair, indeed._

Memory struck him like an assassin, sharp grief tearing through his spine. _I sit in Zelda's throne, her body a helpless puppet above me. "Welcome to my castle," I say, taunting the Chosen Hero and his new companion._ Dorgan gripped his forehead hard enough to leave finger marks. _I did that to them._ He glanced around suddenly, guilt striking from within alongside recollection, but Imp-Midona hadn't returned from charging Charms the next district over. _Power as an excuse for conquest. Without doubt, the words of a King of Evil,_ he decided bitterly.

"You look terrible," Lana quipped, draping an arm around his back. Dorgan stiffened, then exhaled. "Even the greatest Gerudo wizard needs a break sometimes."

"Too much to do," Dorgan insisted, heading for the next block. Lana wrapped her other arm around his waist. _Great. My choices are stop, or drag her along._

"I already got the rest of the district," Lana replied, pivoting around him to smile in her impossibly cute manner. _Zelda's right. Hylians did evolve from cats._ He crossed his arms, at which point Lana released him, only to put her hands on those same arms and look at him with imploring vulnerability. "C'mon, please? I want to talk."

_I don't,_ Dorgan thought, but in that same instant, realized that he needed to. _If I don't admit it to somebody, I'm going to lose my mind._ He cast out his magical senses. Most of the city was already covered, and the last evacuation Charms would be charged before day's end. _So many people wanting to help. A pity it's all needed._ His sigh was explosive. "Fine. Somewhere private. Not the castle."

Lana emitted a high-pitched squeal, slapped a death grip around his right wrist, and called out, "Farore's Wind!" Familiar green light surrounded them, and they appeared in a posh penthouse. _Someone likes blue,_ he chuckled. The penthouse walls were white, but every furnishing not wood or metal was some shade of blue, from pale powder to deep royal. Curtains, cushions, rugs, Charms, all of it blue. "Would you like some tea?" Lana asked, rushing toward the kitchen. Dorgan smiled and shook his head. "Okay, but I'll make enough anyway. I've got Deku Mint, and the scent might change your mind."

"Your call." Dorgan entered the kitchen, where Lana was nearly a blur. In less than a minute, she'd started a pot heating, pulled out the mint leaves, placed them neatly in a tea infuser, set the infuser in her pot, and cast privacy wards around the apartment. "Goddess, do you know the Song of Time?"

"Not even the Bolero of Blades," Lana retorted with a wink. Then she sat at the table, her smile vanishing. "Who I was – what I was – it really doesn't bother you?"

"Of course not," Dorgan growled. "What worries me is that it still bothers you." He sat down across from her. "You're a hero, Lana, a brave defender of Hyrule, a gifted sorceress, and a wonderful woman."

"Veran was evil," she whispered, looking down, clasping her hands on the table. "A monster. She did things. Treacherous things. Unforgivable things."

"She died," Dorgan pointed out, folding his own hands and leaning forward. "The Wheel pays for all. Even her ghost was laid to rest four thousand years ago. You've reincarnated plenty of times since then. I'd bet you were a shrine maiden – or fairy, I'm never really sure – during the Five Swords War."

Lana still wouldn't look at him. "Maybe," she whispered. "I don't know. It's just, I try to be good, and kind, and brave, but sometimes I feel like an impostor in my own life."

"Promise me you won't tell anyone," Dorgan blurted. Lana shrugged and nodded. "I was Ganondorf." Lana looked up at him, surprise clear in her wide eyes in spite of the statement's obviousness. "I was the greatest villain in human history. I conquered Hyrule – then didn't, it's complicated – enslaved the Twilight Realm, possessed Zelda, tormented the Hero." Dorgan stopped when he realized Lana's expression had frozen in place. "You get the picture." He smiled sadly. "I win." Lana's face remained fixed. "Goddess, _say_ something."

Lana laughed. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" she pleaded, tears streaming down her cheeks even as she continued laughing. Dorgan forced himself not to glare. _It was a pretty inevitable revelation,_ he admitted to himself. "Come on, Koume and Kotake started brainwashing Ganondorf at, what, three? No one could have resisted that."

"I was their king," Dorgan said, one eyebrow raised. The sorceress' laughter trailed off. "Though they worshiped Mandrag, the embodiment of Shuuen's curse, they served and obeyed me after my coronation." He shrugged. "The tests beforehand were brutal, but I welcomed the challenge." His smile returned, wry and twisted. "I suppose, after Groose, it was a chance to not be pathetic."

"Look, sure, Ganondorf was terrible and legendary, but you never had a chance. Mind control, possession, Mandrag's curse, you had everything stacked against you. Veran was an arrogant, traitorous sow who betrayed Hyrule in its darkest hour out of greed and powerlust." Lana shook her head. "I haven't told a lot of people, but the ones I have all understand. Zelda's friendship has been beyond price to me." She looked at him, eyes pleading. "You know how it is."

Dorgan swallowed. "I...haven't told anyone else, yet." Her mouth formed an "O" of surprise. "You're the first."

"It just hit you," Lana said. "And I was here."

Reluctantly, Dorgan shook his head. "Before the war. Robin's resurrection." His jaw twitched. "I keep almost telling them, but it never seems like the right time. How do you confess such a thing to your best friends?"

Lana crossed her arms. "Like this: 'I was Veran.' Dorgan, past lives aren't important for most people, but you have the Triforce of Power!"

At that, Dorgan exhaled in relief, making a fist of his right hand and showing the back of it to Lana. "Nothing," he said, waving it a touch. "The Triforce is in the Sacred Realm, where it belongs. Not even the echoes of old remain, only memories."

"Oh." Lana drummed the table with one hand's fingers. "Still, you should tell them. What if Dinrova knows, or Dark Link? That could get ugly."

"I will," he promised. "I just want to find the right moment. Their lives have been so crazy since the invasion, there just hasn't been a good time." He reached out, took her other hand. Lana swallowed, cheeks reddening. "You, though, I couldn't _not_ tell any more."

Lana looked away, her smile tiny and shy. "We're a real pair, huh? Smiling to hide the pain, fighting evil to prove it's not what we are." She put her free hand over his. "This is crazy, you know."

"I'm Gerudo," Dorgan quipped. "Crazy is our business." Lana's laugh was the healthiest he'd heard from her. "That's better. So, are you sure you still want to do this? However you score our 'my evil was bigger than yours' contest, they're not called the Cult of Veran."

Lana let him go and walked over to the tea pot. _What?_ Dorgan thought, blinking, then rose to follow her. The pot whistled, she turned off the heat, set it on the tile, turned, folded her hands behind her, stood tiptoe, and kissed him. "Does that answer your question?" Mutely, Dorgan nodded. "Good. Because if anyone wants to give you grief for your past life when 'the Wheel pays for all,' they're going to find out what Deku Stick tastes like." Dorgan laughed.

In the living room, Lana's alert Charm went off.

Dorgan and Lana took one look at it, then each other, and ran to the balcony. The wizard summoned his loftwing from its Charm, and they took to the air. "Which way?" he asked.

With a flick of her wrist, Lana summoned her Sorceress Tome and flipped it open. Dorgan caught Light script rising from its pages. "Castle Hyrule," she muttered, then her eyes went wide in alarm. "The State Ministry offices! They were bringing Decole there to see if he could fix his sabotage!"

"I knew that part," Dorgan rumbled. "If that demon turncoat has betrayed Link's mercy, I'll chop him into furnix chow." He flew through the canyons of steel and stone in a blur, Castle Hyrule emerging before them. A flurry of aerial monsters held off the Loftwing Knights, none daring to approach the green aura around the castle. "Hang on," he warned, and Lana tightened her grip on his waist. One Spiral Charge later, he was through the enemies and above the tower.

He recalled his loftwing, grabbed Lana by the waist with one snaking arm, and flew them into the damaged offices with the other. Lana gasped once, then hung on desperately. Once they were in, Dorgan set Lana on her feet and stared at the tableau.

All around them, disturbed papers floated down, new piles occasionally added to the rain of notes. Amidst the obscuring flurry, three Gerudo Guards and two Sheikah were fighting a snarling Decole and a white-clad newcomer in a red mantle. His arms were black metal. _Ghirahim, he must be,_ Dorgan realized. _Aside from the arms, that's how Link described him._ Dark fury burned through the wizard, and he summoned his swords. _He's the animal responsible for Dark Link._ Decole fired a burst of snapping ghost-rodents at one of the Sheikah, who barely managed to dodge. "This has been fun, Demon Lord, but we should go."

"Oh, but there are so many screams to cultivate here!" Ghirahim laughed. "Deep, throaty screams of pain. High wails of despair. Shrieks of terror. Why, the very thought fills my soul with sunshine!" He stabbed one of the advancing Guardswomen in the thigh, his victim grimacing and stumbling back.

Dorgan stepped forward and held up his right sword. A ball of force formed there, and he cast it at the demonic duo. "So. What's the deal with Decole and Drama Debbie?" he quipped to the defenders. Ghirahim stared at Dorgan in momentary disbelief, then bared his fangs.

"Hola, brother!" the wounded Gerudo called, saluting Dorgan with one scimitar. "This foul creature arrived to free the traitor and cause bloodshed."

"A few of my favorite things!" Ghirahim laughed, charging at Dorgan. Lana took the opportunity to circle around the demonic weapon and attack Decole, leaving the war wizard to face the Demon Lord. With a grin, he spun his greatswords and engaged.

Ghirahim snapped his fingers, and his mantle vanished, two sabers appearing near his hands. He snatched them from the air even as the Demon Lord raced to attack. _Goddess, he's fast,_ Dorgan thought, grunting from the slash he took to his abdomen. Lana gasped, and Decole threw a flying ghost-rat in her face.

"Lana!" Dorgan turned and hammered at Ghirahim's blades, but couldn't quite press through them. At least the Demon Lord's smile vanished at the sight of two jagged greatswords hovering inches from his face. "Out of the way, Diamond Debbie!"

"Stop calling me that!" Ghirahim leaped back and snapped again, a circle of daggers forming in front of the monster. "I will not fall to your like, brutish beast!" With each slash of his swords, five of the flying daggers shot at Dorgan. He blocked them with shielding magic, but felt each like a blow through the mana itself. The Demon Lord's smile returned in the face of the Gerudo's pain. He ignored the kunai and slashes of the Sheikah and other Gerudo, none harming the monster in the least. "For all your power, no mortal slug is a match for my magnificent grace!" He darted back in, slashing in sweeping ebon arcs.

Dorgan dodged to the side and hammered the villain in the shoulder and back, sending him flying. "Keep talking, Demon Debbie," the wizard growled, advancing and gathering mana. "You hounded my best friend across lifetimes. I'm going to make you regret every second of it."

"You mean the Hero?" Ghirahim's impossible tongue lashed out, and Dorgan recoiled. "We have a very special surprise waiting for him at _our_ Royal Cistern!" The Gerudo pivoted for a whirling counterattack. _Goddess, what have they done this time?_ he wondered.

Before either could act, Decole shot past them, slamming into his own desk. Lana jumped forward, nodding fiercely at the devilish quisling. "You're finished, Decole," she said, lightning gathering as a ball in her free hand.

"Ghirahim, get us out of here!" Decole wailed, forming a ball of Din's Fire. "You're the only one who could penetrate the holy shield! They have reinforcements, and we don't!"

Ghirahim sighed and slid away from Dorgan's attack. "Sadly true." He threw both sabers at Dorgan, who parried them. In the meantime, he'd scooped up Decole under one arm and leaped to the wound in the wall Dorgan had entered through. "We'll meet again, brute! Next time, I will drown your dancer friend in your blood while you watch with your last breath!" He laughed, leaping away from the castle. Decole screamed as they fell, but even as Dorgan summoned his loftwing, they passed the subtle curtain of emerald energy surrounding Castle Hyrule. In that instant, they vanished in a storm of force diamonds.

Dorgan dismissed swords and loftwing alike, pounding the wall with a punch. Bits of loose masonry flaked away. "We'll get them," Lana promised, hugging him with one arm.

"I hope so," the Gerudo sighed, "because we just lost a fight we couldn't afford to."

~ o ~ o ~ o ~

"The entire royal family?" Link whispered. "Oren, Ralis, Parrow, _Orielle?"_

The Zora warrior, Lulu, nodded. "It was Ganon himself, impossible as that sounds, with his own phantom at his side." She pointed her spear at the Royal Cistern, which seethed with toxic Phantom Flame. "Some of the water has been tainted in ways we've never seen before. Our weapons become useless, our magic sealed by a curse of overwhelming power." Lulu looked away, shaking her head. "Many of the demons carry the same foul magic. Cursed Bokoblins roam the Cistern's depths, where they rendered many of us defenseless."

"Noted. Thanks for the warning." Link nodded. _Sounds familiar, except for the hostages. Not good._ He turned to brave the Cistern.

"Wait," Lulu called, grabbing his arm. "Her Majesty knew you would face the depths sooner or later, and commissioned new Zora Armor." She turned and whistled, two of her comrades rushing over with a package. "This will grant you the full might of its ancient predecessor, without its weaknesses to fire and ice." Link whistled. Lulu managed a faint smile. "Indeed. Its armor is equal to your Hero's garb." She handed Link the pile of clothing and armor. _There's even a place for Lanayru's scale in the center,_ Link realized.

With a moment's concentration, he placed it in fairy space, then summoned it on. The Zoras gasped. Link smiled apologetically and rubbed the back of his neck. "Sorry. I do that." He checked to make sure that the Dragon Scale had filled its slot in the chest plate, then looked at the bracers. _They're kind of big,_ he noted, fingers probing the elbow. _Gears. Huh._

"Queen Oren also intended to present you with Clawshots, which the armor's magic would integrate, but Her Majesty still had them when the Royal Family was captured," Lulu explained. Again, Link nodded, then entered the Cistern.

The entrance was largely familiar, with the pool, giant statue, and general monster presence. After playing Requiem's Passing and engaging in some exploration, Link saw that King Ralis was the first change. His Majesty was pale and wrapped in bandages, gripped helplessly in the statue's underwater hand. Becoming a Zora of old let him breathe the water, at least. Swimming to his side, Link checked the monarch's condition with the Eye of Truth. _He's seen better days,_ Link decided, _but he'll recover, if I can free him._ He placed a gentle hand on the king's head. Ralis didn't stir. "I'll be back as soon as I can, Your Majesty." With that, he continued on.

Again, the Royal Cistern was identical to its Ancient counterpart, until Link found a switch that wouldn't turn inside the statue. Far below, Queen Oren had grown huge, bloated, and trapped in a pool filled with cursed water. She flailed wildly, her eyes maddened and her voice reduced to guttural moans. "Goddess!" Link gasped, leaping down. His Sailcloth ensured a safe landing, but he'd forgotten the Stalmaster. It took form right underneath him, sending the Hero flying into Oren. The queen, in turn, slapped Link into a wall with an arm as large as the Hylian himself. _Ow._

#Link!# Proxi cried. #Be careful! Oren's not just crazed, she's infused with Phantom Flame!#

_Great._ Staggering briefly, Link stood, drawing sword and shield. #Thanks, Proxi.# He moved in, keeping his distance from the Zora queen. _Trapped, and a trap. I smell a Ghirahim._ The fight was taxing, even for the Hero. The Stalmaster's four swords made both attack and defense a challenge, and any time he got close enough to the giant queen, she took a swipe at him with one titanic arm. In the end, though, he was able to destroy the undead monster, sending the phantom within back to the Demon Realm.

That familiar chime played. A gate over a door behind Her Majesty opened. #Master, over here,# Fi called. Link ran over, opened the door, and found a chest within. _Could it be?_ Inside was one of the two Clawshots. #I detect an alteration to the function of the Clawshots, Master,# Fi reported. #When integrated with your Zora Armor, they will also serve a whip-like function, mimicking the weapon you acquired in this temple's ancient reflection.#

The Hero grinned, placing the Clawshot in his left bracer. Then he ran around Oren to the odd switch opposite the chest room and activated it with his new device. Water shot up from a vent in front of the queen, cursed at first, but soon giving way to clean. Again, the Hero played the Sonata, and Oren shrank back down to her human self, briefly radiating Light and the blessing of Hylia. "Goddess," Queen Oren breathed, struggling to Link's side. "You have my gratitude, Hero. That was a nightmare." Her eyes widened. "My family. They're here."

"Ralis is safe, if not well," Link reported. "Trapped in a large hand mechanism and affected by a variant of the curse, but he'll recover."

Oren nodded. "For now, I will go to him. I presume you have not found my children?" Link grimaced and shook his head. "Please, save them. I would accompany you, but I am still weak from the curse."

"Of course." Link nodded and proceeded back into the temple. _Now, let's see how my upgrade works._ Firing the single Clawshot underwater, Link found he could dart through the water by grappling the lily pad roots. _Nice._

Again, the Cistern's challenges proved familiar, until Link approached the depths of the temple. Looking through the bars at the Boss Key chest, he saw Parrow chained to the floor by both arms. _Well. That's going to complicate matters._ An attempt to call to the Zora prince failed, so the Hero moved on.

Moving the statue up and down made Link's stomach churn. _Goddess. That didn't come down on Parrow, did it?_ Eventually, after arduous manipulation of water and architecture that reminded him all too much of another Water Temple, he reached the great chest, and Parrow. "Link!" the Zora prince cried. "Thank the gods!"

Link nodded. "Hang on, Parrow, I'll be right there."

"No! It's a trap!" Parrow warned. Link noticed the gathering shadows just in time, dodging Phantom Ganon's sword as he emerged from the darkness to strike at the Hero. "He's been waiting for you, he says he's stronger here."

"Of course I am," Phantom Ganon chuckled. "You feel it, don't you, Hero?" He indicated the bleak pit with a wave of his sword. "My curse is strong in this place. The Phantom Flame burns everywhere. And you, little Hylian," he snarled, humor vanishing as he pointed his blade at the Hero, "have nowhere left to run."

Link pointed the Master Sword back at his foe. Fi emerged from the blade. "Shut up," she said, smiling, "and fight."

The wraith roared and charged. Link responded in kind. At first, their clash was like all the others, Ganon's power against Link's technique, skills nearly equal. Then the Cursed Bokoblins rose, first in a drip, then a trickle. _I need to finish this before they become a flood,_ Link realized, as his hovering foe used the growing undead mass as cover. Link risked a few bow strikes, but after nearly being tackled by one of the minions, changed tactics. He summoned the Ball and Chain, using it to brace himself, then caught Phantom Ganon with the Clawshot from his free hand. That dragged the villain to earth, where Link pounded him into the ground with an overhead smash, then swung the flail in a circle to clear room. _I need to look for Iron Boots._ When the phantom stood, Link knocked him back into the thickest mass of zombies. Trapped in a flailing mass, Phantom Ganon went down again, and Link switched to the Master Sword for a Fatal Blow, leaping and stabbing the ghost through the chest.

The remaining Cursed Bokoblins all exploded harmlessly into Phantom Flame. The ghost of Ganon twitched like a pinned bug. "Accursed mortal," it hissed. "When I live again, our duel will not be so simple." Then he, too, vanished, as did Parrow's chains. The second Clawshot appeared in the phantom's wake, and Link quickly claimed it.

"Whoa," Parrow breathed, rubbing his wrists. "That was...holy Goddess, I've never seen anything like it."

Link shrugged. "It's what I do." He claimed the statuette key from the chest, then guided Parrow back to the surface.

Once there, they found Queen Oren tending to her husband near the entrance. "Link – _Parrow!"_ They rushed into an embrace. Link's smile felt less weary as they consoled each other, the Zora queen assuring her son that Ralis would recover. "The hand opened a short while ago," she explained. "Whatever you did to free Parrow must have released my king as well." _Phantom Ganon,_ Link realized, nodding. "What about Orielle?"

As one, the three looked up. The statue's smile was unchanged. "I'll find her," Link swore, then headed back into the quest.

It didn't take long for the Hero to reach the Cistern's apex. Koloktos' many limbs were scattered around the room, Phantom Flame burning within them. Atop the brass head sat, not Ghirahim, but Phantom Ganon, somehow whole again. _Goddess, is he reconstructing himself that easily?_ The conqueror gazed down impassively at the Hero. "Your persistence does you credit, boy," he intoned, "but this time, your Sages will not save you."

"Link!" The Hero looked up in horror at the familiar voice. Orielle dangled above the room, hanging by her wrists from chains attached to the ceiling. _Exactly opposite Parrow,_ he realized. "He's done something to the guardian, filled it with the magic that creates walking dead!" At her words, Phantom Ganon laughed and vanished, and Koloktos began to rise. _It's not supposed to do that yet!_ As it raised its scimitars, Orielle jerked her feet back from where they'd come too close to the blades.

_Oh no you don't._ Link reached up. "Din's Hand!" The spell conjured a construct of his will, and he flew it to Orielle's chains as Koloktos pulled itself together. The beetle-like jaws clamped on the chains, slowly crushing them. _Too slowly. This is going to hurt._

An instant later, a swipe from one of Koloktos' blades knocked the Hero across the room. _Yep. That hurt. Ow._ He looked up all the same, Orielle struggling against her bonds. When the chains bent, Link gasped. _Not the best plan, Hero!_ He whipped out the Ocarina of Time, the world slowing, and he played the Bolero of Blades. Everything remained slow, and he used the Clawshots to grapple up to Koloktos' arm, and from there to the ring that held Orielle's chains. He cut through the weakened chains with the Master Sword, wrapped an arm around the Zora princess' waist, aimed the Clawshot with his free hand, and let time resume its normal speed.

Again, Koloktos provided a safe route down, and the now-free Orielle hung onto the Hero as Link brought them back to ground. "Hylia, that was close." She grimaced up at the rampaging Koloktos, both heroes dodging blades. "What was the point of capturing me, though?"

Link pointed at the gash along his chest, then used his Clawshots to yank Koloktos' arms off one by one. Orielle gasped, her eyes narrowing a moment later. Once the guardians' central orb was exposed, Link attacked with Skyward Strikes while Orielle fired fin blasts. _She learns fast._

When Koloktos repaired itself again, it summoned a Stalmaster and two Stalfos. "Oh, _come on!"_ Link cried, exasperated. He prepared to charge the Stalfos, hoping to banish them quickly, but Orielle beat him to it, firing blast after blast into the skeletal fiends.

"You focus on the guardian," she insisted, "I'll keep them bones busy!" Link couldn't help a laugh, Clawshots tearing at mechanical limbs. Memory sparked inspiration, and he grabbed a stolen scimitar to take Koloktos apart. _I think we're winning._

Orielle cried out. Link turned to see her retreating from the Stalmaster, clutching a long gash across her ribs. "Sage!" Link shouted, summoning a potion. Orielle held out a hand, and he tossed her the bottle. Even knowing Koloktos would take advantage of his distraction, its multi-scimitar slash knocked Link through a column, which collapsed around him. _Seriously. Ow._ Life energy fell from the broken stonework, but it didn't heal all the damage.

"Link! Down!" Orielle shouted, and Link dropped flat to the floor. He gaped when she shot overhead, flying her loftwing in an impossibly tight circuit within the chamber. She performed a Spiral Charge on the Stalmaster, and it shattered into dust. "Woo!" she cried, braking and stumbling to Link's side as she recalled her loftwing to its Charm. "I wasn't sure that would work."

"You weren't sure – how did you even have that, anyway?" Link blurted. He pulled her back, away from the whirling engine of death.

Orielle chuckled. "The manacles suppressed my magic and they took my Dragon's Scale, but the Ganons mistook my Charm for spellcraft." She looked up at the approaching Koloktos, her amusement vanishing. "Now what?"

"Aside from trying not to freak out at the plural of 'Ganon,'" Link sighed, "we finish this thing." When Koloktos' next summoning drew forth Cursed Bokoblins, the Hero knew the battle was under control once more. As before, the guardian was a skilled and powerful foe, but after several grueling minutes, Link and Orielle triumphed. Purged by the Power to Repel Evil, the Phantom Flame departed the guardian.

Koloktos saluted the duo with the last of its strength, then collapsed, leaving only a Heart Container in its wake. Orielle cheered, then pointed Link to the Container. He claimed it, grateful for the strengthening of his life force, then went through the door in the back of the chamber. There, the altar held a Goddess crest within. "Wait, what?" Orielle asked, pointing at the mural above the altar. "Why is Farore's symbol up there instead of Nayru's?"

"This era's quest mirrors the first," Link explained, raising the Master Sword high. "Demonic control of the surface must confuse some of the elemental relationships." He fired a Skyward Strike at the crest, filling it with divine might, and the Flame of Farore burst to life. Orielle whistled.

Fi swirled forth, spreading her cloak wide. The emerald flame roared into her, then filled the Master Sword with its divine Light. Link held the Blade steady as the torrent of power rushed into it. All but compelled, he raised the sword again, and the hilt flashed, turning green, while the blade itself grew brighter and stronger. The flames filled _him,_ and Link remembered the spell of Farore's Beast, that would grant him the form of the wolf once more.

Then Fi floated over to face him. She froze, unmoving. Then her eyes opened. Link stared in shock at the bright golden eyes that regarded him. "I...feel," she whispered, looking at herself in amazement. "I know. I live!" She danced around him, but the dance was new, different. Fi danced with passion, with vigor, with _joy._ "I – am – alive!" The blade spirit raced to Link, hugging him with her cloak.

Link gasped. "You're solid?"

Releasing him, Fi nodded, smiling. "When I wish to be." She spun in place. "Though I intend to remain in your service, Master, I look forward to experiencing these new sensations." Link smiled and nodded. Fi looked up, then closed her eyes. Her smile vanished. "Master, I have unfortunate news. According to Loftwing Knight reports, the Cult's forces have pushed through the southern defenses, and are driving towards Lake Hylia."

Link and Orielle looked at each other in horror, then raced down the stairs.

~ o ~ o ~ o ~

Zelda strode through the camp, forcing herself not to whistle. Karane strode at her side, Impa trailing nigh-invisible behind them. "So Marin's latest upgrades let us guide the new evacuation Charms with our loftwings, skywood or Light," Karane explained. The princess nodded, smiling while she scanned the refugees. "We don't expect to need them, though. Robin and Minister Aveil are already planning the Kakariko offensive, Marshall Eagus has full flights of squadrons ready to clear the skies, and I have a dozen wild keatons fighting in my tunic."

"The supplies are in good order," Zelda replied, not missing a step. "Your relationship with Pipit is going well. Niko, Stritch, and Cawlin are all behaving themselves. Marin's working on increasing the speed of our Loftwing Charms while simultaneously designing portable warding Charms for the refugees and an entire new Wind Charm network, because she's Marin. Link's reached the Royal Cistern without incident, and no news is good news. We're still in the process of securing Castle City, but there's no sign of enemy activity in the region. If the Cult has an unpleasant surprise in store, we can evacuate everyone in the recaptured provinces with comparative ease. We're finally ready to fight back in earnest." Her smile broadened. "And keatons only ever fight each other one-on-one. Tsk tsk, Karane."

The sky knight laughed, waving one hand in surrender. "Goddess! You can moon over a guy, assess camp readiness, and listen to _me_ at the same time?" Karane shook her head. "You're not human, Zelda."

"I'm not mooning," Zelda insisted, folding her hands. "I'm just at peace. That's all."

Karane turned a sly grin on the princess. "Red rupee says you're trying to not whistle the Hero's March." Zelda opened her mouth, closed it, glared briefly at her oldest friend, and handed Karane a red rupee. "Ha!"

A mournful sentry's horn echoed in the distance. Zelda and Karane both froze, ears flicking in the air as their feline predecessors once had. A second horn joined it, then a third, then too many to count by hearing alone. The two looked at each other, then raced for the ramparts. Impa jogged behind, keeping pace with ease.

Robin was already barking orders to the Shepherds and Phoenix Knights, while Eagus took to the sky with multiple loftwing squadrons. Lucina raced to Robin's side, hand on her sword hilt. _Goddess!_ Zelda swore, the reflexive wince that followed all too familiar. "Status!" she commanded, grateful for a lifetime of royal training.

Robin turned and bowed, then held out his hand. A distant image of the fields beyond appeared above his palm. The approaching demon army was the largest they'd seen, covering the earth so completely it couldn't be seen beneath them. In their heart was a platform borne by over a dozen Moblins, with a dark amber force dome in its center. The Grandmaster's magic couldn't pierce the shield, but with one look, Zelda sensed what lay within. _Zant, false king of Twilight. The stalker-traitor, Cia. And at last, the demon general, Karuna._ She looked at Robin and waited for his assessment. "It's their strategist, has to be," the Ylissean said, releasing the spell and folding his arms. "Sheer numbers aren't doing the trick, so they're taking the risk of sending their brains to the field." He looked at Zelda. "Is it Karuna?"

The princess nodded. "Zant and Cia protect him." She turned to Impa. "How quickly can we recall Dorgan?"

"With his power? More quickly than any other wizard alive," the Sheikah replied. "Might I ask why?"

"Midona's body yet slumbers, but her memory of being the Twilight Princess has sent an echo of that life to Dorgan's side." Zelda bit her lip. "I loathe risking her like this, but with the Hero occupied, Midona and Dorgan are our best hope of countering the usurper."

While Impa concentrated, psychic message traveling along the Sheikah network, Karane thumped Zelda on the shoulder. "Midona's a fighter, Zelda. You know she'll want a piece of crazy-face."

"Your Highness," Robin cut in, summoning his spell book, "I have a suggestion." _Of course you do._ The princess nodded. "The Cult is taking a bold risk here," he explained. "It's a necessary one, given their situation, but a risk we can turn to our advantage."

"Though he lies in the heart of the army," Zelda replied, "guarded by two mighty war wizards and sheltered by a magic shell, the demons' commander comes to us. You want to slay him here, as the opportunity presents itself."

Robin grinned and nodded, rubbing the back of his neck in a most familiar way. "We have two Heroes, your counterpart, and several of the champions empowered by the Great Fairy." He pointed west. "When Karuna's army comes within archery range, we fire a volley to thin the front ranks, as though preparing for a siege. The moment they spread out to deal with the incoming fire, we charge."

"Carving through the mindless foot soldiers to cut off the head," Zelda agreed. "Brilliant as ever, Grandmaster."

"What if they don't spread out?" Karane asked.

Robin's smile grew a sword's edge. "Then we rain arrows on them until the field runs purple with Phantom Flame. Their forces lack the intellect, skill, and shield design for a proper tortoise formation."

Karane shrugged. "Sounds good." She drew her crossbow. "I'm sure old Eagus can manage with one less pilot."

_Oh, she's not going to like this._ Zelda placed a hand on her friend's arm and shook her head. "You'll do more good up there, Karane. Win the skies, win the war." The knight's explosive sigh was as expected. "I'll have Impa at the very least," she noted.

"Fine. You get captured again, and I'll tell Link where all your ticklish spots are." Zelda's jaw dropped just as Karane summoned her loftwing and took to the sky.

The princess turned to Impa, but the older woman just smiled her tiny Sheikah smile. "Don't look at me," Impa replied. "I can't protect you from everything."

"I won't be taken again," Zelda swore, drawing her saber. "Robin, at your command."

The next several minutes were the tense, false calm before any great battle. Above, the Loftwing Knights engaged the Cult's aerial Ganon-spawn. At last, the front lines of Karuna's army marched into view. The first two lines were all Stalkin. Behind them were the Dodongo-riding ReDead that had so devastated Hyrule's defenses in the early days of the war, Bokoblins marching alongside them. Lizalfos, Stalfos, Moblins, Poes, and Darknuts massed in the center of the invasion force, surrounding the glowing platform bobbing in the heart of the army.

"Fire!" Robin roared.

"Fire all!" the cry went out, and thousands of crossbows let fly bolts of explosive Light. The first ranks of Stalkin shattered, vanishing into Phantom Flame. Defenders cheered along the rampart.

With the cry of demon horns, the Dodongos charged, Bokoblins running behind them. The force behind that first wave expanded across the battlefield, spreading out to minimize the effect of massed fire. Zelda smiled. _As expected. Now, for the ReDead._

Flutists behind the front line played Requiem's Passing as one. Hylian music magic flowed across the ramparts, song of Spirit and Shadow rippling through the knights and Guardswomen bracing themselves for the attack. Without the power of their evil cries, the ReDead fell in seconds, Dodongos following in less than a minute. The Bokoblin charge halted with stumbling chaos, even the tiny demons able to understand the doom they'd been about to embrace. Zelda raised her saber, summoning the Light to it and her. "For Hyrule! _Charge!"_

"For Zelda and Hyrule!" came the battle cry, and the princess was used to it enough by then to keep her embarrassment to herself. In a delta formation with Zelda herself at its point, they tore through the scattered Bokoblins, crashing into the heavier force with devastating results.

Their commander was not idle, however. Enemy units regained focus the moment Hyrule's army struck, and the Cult invaders attempted to envelop them. Near the back of the melee, Robin barked orders to form lines to prevent just that fate. At the same time, several Lizalfos, Poes, and Darknuts surged forward in an effort to surround the princess herself. Her smile was cold. _Not this time._

With a flash of smoke, Zelda vanished. In the Shadow, time nearly at a standstill, she recited an ancient chant: _Zelda does not exist. I am Sheik. I am the Shadow, the invisible hand of justice, the blade by night for those who hide evil by day. I am Sheikah, the guardian in the dark, the shield of the dark. To those who live honestly, we are salvation. To those who threaten the innocent, we are doom. I am Sheik._ And she was.

Sheik appeared at Impa's side, playing the gentle Sheikah anthem on the Goddess Harp. "You threaten the innocent," she called out. "Unwise. The Sheikah are here."

With a madman's howl, Zant teleported in front of them. "Sheikah? Haaah! None of you are a match for the magic of our god!" He pulled blades from his enormous sleeves and slashed at them wildly.

Impa parried with her naginata, but Sheik darted through Shadow, emerging to strike at Zant with the Harp's divine power. Light threw him aside, giving Sheik time to play the Serenade of Water. A liquid shield surrounded the Shadow warrior. _Goddess! How did I know that?_ Sheik wondered, realization striking with the understanding of memories from the dawn of time. _Of course. Hylia must have wielded magic very much like this, and the Sheikah Arts come from her._ With a leap, she charged back into the thick of battle, leaving Zant to Impa.

A pool of swirling darkness appeared in Sheik's path, Cia rising from it with a new mask and a calm expression. "That's far enough, creature of the Goddess," the sorceress said.

Sheik threw a batch of kunai at Cia, then rushed in to pummel her in close quarters. _No point in trying reason or giving quarter,_ the Sheikah decided. She retreated quickly all the same in the face of a whiplash storm from the traitor's wand. "Do you think to deceive us with that ancient mask, princess?" the sorceress asked, stalking towards Sheik. "Your legend tells your secrets well."

Again Sheik raced in, this time darting around the sorceress to hammer her from all directions. Once Cia was distracted enough, the Prelude of Light brought divine power to earth to counter her Shadow circles. _Goddess, will you shut up,_ the Sheikah grumbled to herself.

Dorgan, Lana, and Midona's imp projection appeared at camp in a burst of power. Beneath her mask, Sheik permitted herself a smile. Cia glared at the new arrivals. "Must I do everything myself?" Raising her wand to the sky, she opened a new Gate of Souls. Marado leaped out from it, churning and hissing jets of steam. Volga and Wizro followed, leading a Bulblin army. _Uh-oh. The down side of facing the enemy's general – he actually knows what he's doing._ Sheik vanished into Shadow, hoping their reinforcements could hold Karuna's. _It's time someone found out what the Moblin Prince wants here._

Emerging beneath the warded platform, Sheik clung to its base and listened. "This makes no sense," Karuna rumbled. "Why send Volga and Wizro off without telling me, then send them here with the engine-demon?"

"It is not what they do now," Dinrova replied, and Sheik's blood was as ice in her veins, "but what they have already done." Karuna's only response was a grunt. "Oh, don't be that way. You've impressed the Demon King himself. We expected you to need the Iron Beast well before this." _Decole,_ she thought, ice melting in the heat of her outrage. _He must have set up a Charm network for them._

"I am honored to serve him," the Moblin said, "but even the Deathbringer cannot expect me to win a war half-blind. What has that twisted wizard done?"

"Discounting Volga so quickly?" Dinrova chuckled. There was a pause. "Very well. With the accursed Hero closing spawn points across the land of the Goddess, we require options. More than that, I will not say across open channels." Sheik swore to herself, apologizing to Nayru thereafter. "For now, continue your assault. If Link arrives, all other objectives become secondary."

"Understood, voice of the King," Karuna muttered. "The Hero must die."

The ice returned to her veins, slithering into her heart. _Gods, help us._

~ o ~ o ~ o ~

Dorgan readied himself for a charge at the Twili traitor, but Midona was too quick for him by far. The Shadow Sage's imp form shot through the air like a bolt, pummeling Zant with her psuedo-hair and Twilight magic. "Hello, Zant!" she roared, conjuring a wolf of Shadow. "Remember me?" She created two more on either side, then the small pack charged. Zant screamed and wheeled away from the former Twilight Princess. Dorgan and Lana looked at each other, blinking, then dove into the crowd.

The crowd dove back, led by the massive Iron Beast. _Din, this is bad!_ The Gerudo was still conjuring the force to drive back the monster with Blue Link – _Train Link?_ Dorgan wondered – and his young Zelda charged the monster, striking and dodging before the living engine could grab them. Dorgan half-recognized the creature. _It's like the beast-form that Ganon – I – took, during the Twilight Era, except with longer arms and legs,_ he realized, watching it stand unsteadily. The Beast snorted a massive gout of steam, wheels churning on its shoulders and hips. _Well, and it's half-machine. There is that._

He turned to face Wizro, but Princess Hilda had already engaged the ghost-demon, his dark magic countered and pushed back by hers. _Goddess, what a mess._ He leaped back, slaying Lizalfos and Dodongos as he went, and assessed the battlefield. Robin was trying to regain order, directing the less-empowered Hylian and Zora troops to reduce casualties. Though the enemy commander was still hidden by a dome of Twilight, the mass of 'blins shifted to emphasize their offensive. _And neither is trying to direct their champions. So much for tactics._ He carved his way through monsters, only to find himself facing one of Cia's gateways. A King Dodongo appeared before the Gerudo, roaring in mindless challenge. Dorgan smiled. "Please. I could kill you when I was twelve." He fed the beast bombs, scanning the battlefield for more dangerous monster champions while the Infernal Dinosaur erupted from within. Slashing at its belly, Dorgan then slammed a giant burst of mixed Light and Shadow into the prone lizard. It exploded in Phantom Flame, burning away to the Demon Realm.

Past those flames, Dorgan saw a Gohma identical to the one that attacked them at Skyview Temple. Joining it were a four-headed plant monster and a dragon with a glowing tail. _That's Argorok, from the Twilight Era,_ Dorgan recognized, stomach again churning at Ganondorf's memories. _That's happening more and more. I have to tell them._

With a battle cry legendary across the ages, their Link flew down towards the battle, Orielle following close behind. Zoras swam through the air in their wake, welcome reinforcements that set the defenders cheering. Sheik turned back into Zelda, holding her sword up like a beacon. Link landed at her side. _That's more like it!_ Dorgan exulted. The Hero and princess shared a smile, then charged the Cult's line.

_Later. I'll tell them later._

~ o ~ o ~ o ~

Link glared at the gathering demon hordes even as he tore through them, the Master Swords' spiraling blasts banishing them by the squad. _They're maintaining good order. We haven't seen them like this since the initial invasion._

#Karuna is here,# Zelda sent. #He directs them. If you can pierce that dome, however, we can end this war, in a literal single stroke.#

Link watched the monsters burst into Phantom Flame with even greater speed than they had before the Cistern. _Goddess. The Master Sword is more powerful now._ All the same, the Hero shook his head, finishing off a Moblin while advancing. Orielle had already moved ahead and north, her Zora magic smashing through an entire Stalkin front in literal waves. #Even with Master Sword Plus, it'll take more than one,# he replied, #if he's any sort of Moblin at all.# The Bulblins began to panic and flee in knots of desertion. #That said, I'm on my way. If I can reach him – oh Ganon,# Link swore.

Ghirahim appeared in his path in a swirl of diamond magic. "Did you miss me, dog-boy?" the Demon Lord laughed. With a snap, he banished his mantle and conjured his twin sabers.

Fi leaped from the Blade of Evil's Bane, spinning like a fan. Her cloak edges became sharp as razors, and she threw Ghirahim back when she tore into him. "No," she replied, "but my aim is improving." With that, she charged at him, a Goddess Crest of Light forming in front of her. That drove the living weapon back even farther.

Though he didn't stop, Link couldn't help slowing, staring in disbelief as Fi laughed and spun around Ghirahim, pale green light trailing around her eyes. "You? You're solid? Impossible! You haven't the courage!" Ghirahim snarled, slashing at her.

She blocked the attacks, then opened a blossom of Light beneath her. "I'd tell you to get over yourself," she retorted, the flower of sacred might flaring and blasting her counterpart away, "but even a loftwing couldn't fly over your ego."

_Oh, Goddess, she's going through adolescence,_ Link realized, resigned. _It's only fair. I guess._ He returned his attention to the dome that held Karuna. Only three paces later, he found Volga standing in his path, smiling and pointing his spear at the Hero. "Farore!" he swore. With a twirl of his blade, Link flowed into the Dash Attack Stance. "Fine, you win, it ends today!"

The Dragon Knight saluted Link with his spear. "Though that seems unlikely, I welcome your resolve." He spun the weapon into place, his posture very like Impa's with her naginata. "Face me, Hero!"

Sheik teleported in between the two, playing her golden harp. "Forgive me, Link, but your duel with Volga must wait." Volga snorted flame and shifted, spear point lowered for a deadly sweep. "Let me occupy this fiend, while you cut off the head of this evil army." _Sear it,_ Link worried, but nodded and raced around them.

"You will make an excellent whetstone, child of the Sheikah," Volga rumbled, then the din of battle swallowed the rest. Link forced himself to race onward, trusting Sheik to handle herself.

When he reached the strange vehicle, still carried by several Moblins, the Hero briefly thought the effort had been worth the risk. #Proxi?# he asked, readying himself for a diving leap.

#I don't know,# the fairy replied, circling him briefly. #Sometimes, even the Master Sword just bounces off these things. You can't cut through everything.#

Link nodded, memories from many lives agreeing with Proxi. #True enough. Still, only one way to find out.# He prepared himself to jump.

The explosion of raw power threw Hero and fairy back several yards. To his amazement, Link found himself unharmed, so he leaped to his feet and readied himself. There, towering over him, was the alien Ganon, smile wide and terrible, trident spinning above his hand. "Hello, little Hero," he chuckled, a voice like thunder turned cruel. Fire, true flame rather than Phantom, gathered around the weapon's head. "Goodbye, little Hero."

_Why is it never simple? I'm not asking for easy, Farore, just fewer complications._ Steeling himself, Link charged and attacked. Dodging and blocking orbiting spheres of fire, he slashed at Ganon, the enhanced Master Sword leaving shallow cuts on his legs and belly. _Goddess, I'm barely stinging him._

All the same, Ganon vanished, reappearing closer to Karuna's vessel. "You have strengthened your pitiful copy of the Blade," he snarled, "but it is not enough!" He leaped into the air. When he landed, the earth itself shook. Great rifts opened up around them, somehow avoiding Karuna's bearers. Link staggered, and Ganon took the opportunity to blast him with a giant fire keese. "You will die, my worshipers here will kill the true Hero, and I will rule all!"

"Three versions, and you all sound the same," Link shot back, drawing the Iron Bow and firing at Ganon's face. The monster grunted and flinched, but was otherwise unfazed. Then Ganon straightened, pale eyes going unfocused. _Psychic contact,_ Link recognized. _What are they up to?_

Ganon raised his trident, then channeled power unlike anything Link had experienced in this life. With a savage thrust, he plunged the weapon into the ground. Earth roiled like a sea in a storm. The world flashed the bruised color of Phantom Flame. When the Hero's eyes cleared, the entire enemy army had vanished.

Zelda teleported to his side, a rapid, worried check of his singed form giving way to relief and serenity. The ramparts echoed with ragged cheers. "Karuna may have escaped, my Hero, but the day is ours." Link nodded, but when she said nothing more, he sheathed the Master Sword and took her hand. _We won this fight,_ he thought, _but you didn't claim they gained nothing. What were they really after?_

~ o ~ o ~ o ~

Maps showing Eastern Hyrule cleansed of the Cult brought Zelda little comfort. The royal tent was nearly quiet, with only Robin at her side, Link and Lucina chatting amiably as they stood guard. Reports of huge armies massing at the recently-discovered Fire Sanctuary sat at her side, barely skimmed. _They haven't moved against us in over a week. Even the few skirmishes have been defensive. I like it not,_ she worried, distantly hearing Robin's analysis agree with her own. _The Cult hasn't given up, not remotely. They must have some plan, a counterattack they intend to unleash._

At last, Zelda turned her full attention to the Grandmaster. Robin had paused, tapping the Fire Sanctuary with one finger. His free hand absently probed his chest, feeling for where his father's ghost had carved that obscene symbol into it. _Please be well, my friend._ Zelda moved to reassure him, but stopped when he spoke. "It's too remote," Robin insisted, still glaring at the Sanctuary's place on the map.

"I'm sorry?" Zelda asked.

"The Fire Sanctuary. It's too remote to manage a serious offensive from. Even the Gorons aren't a viable choice." He traced his finger around Eldin Province. "The Hebra Mountains are too well defended. A traditional demon army would be annihilated trying to cross Goron territory." Robin clenched a fist. "Karuna's attack had to serve some purpose besides threatening the camp," he insisted. "There were too many ways they could have failed. What am I missing?"

"Robin," Zelda said, placing a gentle hand on the strategist's shoulder, "you are brilliant, not omniscient. Thanks to you, we have a real chance of victory on the battlefield." She leaned forward, smiling at him. "At the very least, Link does not have to bear this burden alone."

"How do you do it?" Robin whispered, head dropping. "I almost wasn't afraid for myself, chained to that altar, but watching Lucina charge into the teeth of that – that Demon Realm made manifest, it was terror incarnate." The genius trembled. "My blood froze, my stomach rebelled, my whole body betrayed me." He pounded the map. "I can't let her, or Link, or _you,_ face that again. I have to win this war before we lose more good people."

"Robin, listen to me." At last, the Grandmaster faced her, so heartsick a demon could have seen it. "Doing this to yourself does no good. Trust me, I know. I blamed myself, for the war, the cycle, all of it." She placed her hand on the map. "This is their doing. In most conflicts, the blame is shared, but not this one. Demons are not some misunderstood tribe born into sorrow. They are spirits who chose to follow a monster-king, who wants to exterminate us for having the temerity to exist. A demon's body is a uniform, a weapon, a _decision,_ the same sort that every form of genocidal hatred has always masked itself in." She gave Robin a gentle shake. "They did this, not us, and we must not blame ourselves because we cannot wave our hands and make it right."

Robin chuckled and shook his head. "Wisdom. Thank you, Your Highness."

He looked to continue, but his next statement was lost to destiny when Dorgan and Orielle rushed in, carrying a robot on a stretcher between them. Both leaders straightened at the sight of the duo. Zelda froze when she recognized their patient. "Skipper?" she whispered. "Goddess, what happened?" Link and Lucina shared a glance, then the Hero rushed to their side, the Ylissean becoming a human wall in the opening.

"The flagship," Skipper whispered. "The _Hylia._ It's been taken." Skipper tried to rise, but Dorgan nudged him back down. "Scervo, that Ganon-blighted traitor, mutinied with demon pirates at his back. They came out of the bilges, overwhelmed my crew. We held out as long as we could – imagine my ship bombarding Castle City – but for every demon we banished, two more attacked."

"A sadly familiar tale. Losses?" Zelda asked, dreading the answer.

"Only a handful killed," Skipper coughed, "but still too many. Some of us were able to abandon ship." Skipper shuddered. "Scervo boasted about filling the brig with the rest. I pray he told the truth." Link took out an Ancient Flower, crushed it for the oil, and poured it into Skipper's cap. Then he placed a sliver of Chronolyte in after it. Skipper began to literally brighten immediately, power coming back to his systems. "Thank you, lad." Dorgan and Orielle placed the litter on the ground, then stepped back, giving Skipper room and standing guard in the Hero's place.

"Just happy to help, sir." Link looked up to face Zelda, expression grim. "The _Hylia,_ can it sail anywhere? Sea, sky...sand?"

Zelda blinked. "Yes, why?" She gasped. "This is what the Cult was after? They're taking the battleship to the desert, to defend their new Death Mountain?"

The Hero turned, jaw tight. "I wish it were so simple. Zel, in the Skyloft Era, one of the 'temples' I cleansed was an ancient sandship, in the blighted Lanayru desert. Its crew was all robot, their captain identical to Skipper here." He shook his head. "Right down to his wife and children."

"A flying temple, capable of spawning monsters," Robin breathed, leaning hard on the war table. "Naga help us. They could reclaim the offensive anywhere. No place in Hyrule – the world – is safe so long as they have that ship."

Link turned back to Zelda. Hesitating only a moment, she nodded. Link ran out of the tent, whistling as he fled. The princess caught a flash of red light, then the sound of beating wings. Zelda sat heavily on the ground, examining Skipper in place of burying her face in her hands or following Link herself. The stricken captain reached out for the Hero as he soared off, then his hand fell to earth, power gone. _Please, Link, come home to me._

~ o ~ o ~ o ~

The wind roared around the Hero Eternal as he raced across the sky. Spiral Charges crashed through Skytails and Mothulas, Link only slowing to dowse for the _Hylia._ Epona churned through the sky, wings beating fiercely, Charm magic trailing streaks of Light behind them. _They're already past Castle City, headed for Tantari,_ Link realized, concern rippling anew in him. Nayru's Eye flared, and he caught hints of its trail. _They flew north first, then straight south. Why?_ #Fi, the Gerudo Tribe's been holding out, right?#

#If you call staining the Tantari Desert purple with Phantom Flame 'holding out,' Master, then yes, one could say that,# she quipped. _Goddess, Fi, work on your sense of humor later,_ Link sighed. #While some of their settlements have been taken, Aveil claims the Arbiter's Grounds remains free. I am disinclined to argue with the Justice Minister.#

#What are you, twelve?# Proxi sent, shaking her head. #Goddess, it's like her entire childhood's happening at once.#

#It is, in a way,# Link replied. #Getting back to the point, they're still independent, but I don't see how they survive the _Hylia_ joining the siege. Fi, percentage?#

The Hero felt Fi consider, then reject, another wisecrack. #Approximately five percent,# she admitted. #We should reach the flagship before then, Master.# The spirit paused. #You are concerned.#

Memories five millennia old resurfaced, debates about attacking another Gerudo fortress a matter for Hyrule's allies rather than its enemies. _All this time, and that much remains the same,_ the Hero mused. _The Gerudo are unassailable on the ground, but no fortress is proof against an aerial offensive that powerful._ Somehow, he smiled. _I wonder if Knox is going to be sorry he missed this._ His smile vanished, a new fear striking with viper's menace. _Goddess, even if they see the_ Hylia, _they'll think she's reinforcements._

Mercifully, before Link could imagine something more to worry about, the _Hylia_ came into view. Colossal yet elegant, the massive battleship sailed through the air, held aloft by Charms so powerful, the Hero could sense them the moment they began their approach. Sails too small to drive the ship across the sea, let alone sand or sky, were charged by a great Chronolyte crystal in the main mast. _There. Just a quick dive, and we can get this over with._

The _Hylia_ vanished.

Link gasped. "What? No!" He drew the Master Sword, dowsing for the battleship. _Still there,_ he realized, memory ancient in the Hero of Time's era explaining the disappearance. _The cloak. Marin's genius echoing an ancient wonder._ Frowning, he sheathed the Blade and called on the Eye of Truth. The _Hylia's_ outline formed in his mind. _Okay, we did this before from Skipper's boat, I can do this with Epona._ A Spiral Charge rang the ship like a bell. #Fi, did we affect it?#

#Even you can't hurt a battleship with a loftwing beak, Master,# Fi pointed out, #but Epona's Charm energies appear to disrupt the cloak with a successful blow. Long story, short version: hit it again!#

Link chuckled. _Okay, maybe she is getting better at that,_ he thought, taking her advice. Two passes later, the cloak shimmered and collapsed, allowing the Hero to land on the main deck. A small army of Technoblins was there waiting for him, batons crackling with lightning. _That's a lot of 'blins. Just how many monsters has this ship spawned, anyway?_

#Master, a report,# Fi sent. #Farore's Flame appears to have altered the Master Sword's hilt to prevent the blade from conducting electricity to your hand. Also, you are now better color-coordinated.#

_Oh, for the love of Goddess._ Link readied himself for the attack. #Except when I'm wearing the Zora Armor,# he noted. Then the Technoblins charged, and there was no time for banter.

In spite of one shocking blow, the battle went fairly smoothly, the Hero dispatching his assailants in short order. From there, it was into the bowels of the ship once more. _At least I won't have to shift time,_ Link mused, before remembering the Chronolyte crystal in the main mast. _I hope._

The first portion of Link's quest was familiar, though the ship now had Stalkin and a handful of Stalfos in addition to its original infestation. _Great,_ Link thought, _Scervo's found a crew that suits him._ At last, he reached the ship's bow with the key he needed, cutting down the two Stalfos guarding it.

When he walked out to face the pirate, however, the long bowsprit platform was closed by the same spiked gate that had once locked him in with the robot traitor. Instead, bars slammed over the door behind him in more traditional fashion. Two more Stalfos appeared in jets of Phantom Flame, and a trap door opened in front of the bowsprit. Scervo rose from the opening, arms crossed, a gleaming steel grin beneath his carved white mustache. "So, the Hero himself," the dread pirate chuckled, drawing his electrified drill-sword. "I'm honored."

Link drew his sword and pointed it at Scervo. "Since I seem to be required for translation in these moments," Fi quipped as she appeared, "that means 'shut up and fight.' Traitor."

"Oh, I'll fight," Scervo retorted, lightning coursing around the drill as he approached, "but what's a duel without good banter?" He lunged, Link blocking with his shield. The two Stalfos advanced from either side. "As for you, sword girl, you'll make a fine robot wench for deck swabbing!"

Fi's smile vanished. "Master, I no longer admire Scervo's tenacity," she snapped. "Kindly send him to the Demon Realm."

Link nodded, performing a Spin Attack when the Stalfos were close enough. Both went flying, and Link performed a Fatal Blow on one before Scervo could reach him. However, the robot pirate spun his entire torso around when the Hero faced him, and Link was thrown back, convulsing from the shock. _He's not supposed to do that yet,_ Link groused. _Fine, we'll play it your way._ He threw a bomb at Scervo, which rattled the robot, then summoned the Ball and Chain. Scervo gaped and backpedaled, barely evading a trio of smashing blows. The remaining Stalfos charged, only for Link to pulverize it the moment it came into range. "My skeleton crew!" Scervo wailed. Link grimaced. _Two down, one to go._

Scervo screeched, retracting its hook and extending a second drill-sword from its left arm. "You don't want to banter? Fine! Your death will be as unremarkable as your grave!" Both whirled and crackled, and he snarled at Link with feral rage. Looking down at his own hands, the Hero realized he was wearing the Digging Mitts with the Ball and Chain. Banishing the massive weapon, he popped the claws and readied himself.

The skeletal robot pirate charged, drills spinning. "Din's Might," Link whispered, and strength surged through him. Planting himself, he caught both drills in his claws, then electrified the weapons. Scervo shook and rattled, metal hair standing on end as his drills tore themselves to pieces on the unbreakable claws. His right arm exploded. Scervo looked at the ruined limb, gaped, and glared at Link. He called forth his hook from his remaining arm. The Hero sighed. _They never learn._ He banished the claws, switching back to sword and shield.

Link's next action was to gasp and dive aside as the claw shot out at him, a crackling chain following it. Scervo spun again, chain-hook whirling around most of the deck. "I'll put your Zora Armor on your corpse, boy," the robot mocked, "then hang you from the yardarm as the catch of the day!"

_Hm._ Link rolled to his feet, circling Scervo as he considered his foe's threat. #That's not a clue, Link, just stab him!# Proxi objected. _Maybe it is,_ the Hero thought, waiting for the pirate to make his move. Again, Scervo lashed out, chain flailing. Link thrust his blade into the chain, catching it to make it wrap around the Master Sword. Scervo yelped as he was pulled helplessly toward the Hero. Link stabbed the robot, threw him to the ground, and performed another Fatal Blow. Scervo thrashed just long enough for the Hero to leap away, then exploded into Phantom Flame.

The familiar blue and gold chest appeared, but when Link opened it, he found white-gold wings suited to a helmet. #Master, this is the blessing of Hylia,# Fi reported, #that will make your bow sacred.# She grinned. #Though you would look cool with a winged helmet.#

Link shook his head, then summoned the Iron Bow. As promised, the collected decorations fused with his weapon, forming the Sacred Bow. It glowed with Hylia's own sacred Light, shining with power. #You can summon arrows with your mana, as well,# Fi reported, #much like your crimson counterpart.# _Ooo, that will be useful._

Again the Hero was forced to target the Chronolyte in the main mast, but when he struck the crystal with an arrow, he was transported back to Lanayru Desert in an age long past. "Link, phoo-weep?" The Hero looked down to find Skipper looking up at him with uncertainty from the robot's ancient gunboat. "Didn't you just go inside?"

"It's...a time anomaly," the Hero explained. _Which is Hylia's own truth,_ he thought, fighting off the creepy feeling trying to crawl up his spine. "I'm on my way." In strange parallel with his first quest on Zelda's behalf, Link found himself following his Sky Era incarnation, each of them traveling to their respective pasts at the same relative points of progress.

When Link reached the crew in his present, though, there was something new with them. A round stone covered in metal bands quivered in the middle of the trapped robot crowd. "The Hero, vrrm, thank Hylia!" The lead robot gestured to the rock. "After we were captured, a demon warrior in white and red brought this here, bzzt. It's been hopping and grunting ever since, vrrzt."

_Hopping and grunting?_ Link called on the Eye of Truth again, only to find himself staring in shock at a Goron, trapped in mid-roll. _They had Orielle in the Cistern,_ he realized. #Gorko? Is that you?#

#Link? Bud? What a relief! Some creep in white ambushed me while our reinforcements were on our way to your camp,# Gorko explained. #He sounded like the Dark Link we met, all purple prose and fey fury.# He bounced in placed, muffled complaints echoing from his bound boulder form, while the robots thanked Link and fled below decks. #Funny thing, though. There's a divine flame here, and it taught me a song to share with you. Isn't that odd?#

The Hero shrugged. #In the Hero's quest? Not at all. Hang on, Gorko, it looks like there's a lock in the center of the bands holding you. I'll be back as soon as I find a key.# Predictably, there was one extra key in his quest, guarded by a Stalmaster and three Stalfos.

Link retrieved it, then freed the Sage of Fire. "Are you okay, Brother?" he asked, watching Gorko stretch stiffly.

"Right as rain, bud." He winced at a twinge, then smiled and shrugged. "Well, almost. Let's free this ship, then take it back to Princess Zelda and Minister Eagus!" He perked up. "Oh, but first, that song, the 'Nocturne Cloak.' I think you're supposed to play it before you go into the engine room. That's where the big boss is, right?"

"I...don't remember, this time," Link muttered, then shrugged. "Probably. Let's go." He learned the Nocturne Cloak from Gorko, then together, they braved the remainder of the ship. With backup, it was almost easy, no longer needing to go into the past.

At last, they reached the engine room. As warned, Link played the Nocturne Cloak, then unlocked the door. Aside from the engine itself, the room was empty. "Well. Farore." Link crossed his arms. "This is far too easy. We'll need to get the robots back up here, steer the ship east." He examined the chamber, reading the system screens, noting they were all in working order. "We still don't have Nayru's Flame. Maybe Zelda can–"

The ship rocked. Massive pale tentacles burst through the hull into the room. "Din!" Gorko swore. "Where did those come from?"

"Master," Fi gasped, "I now recall what is happening. If you do not, you should run. If you do, you should still run."

Link and Gorko looked at each other, then ran. Tentacles burst in at them from the sides, but Skyward Strikes cleared the path. It was a desperate race upward, their assailant slowly dragging the _Hylia_ from the sky. When they burst out onto to the main deck, they found themselves just outside the Arbiter's Grounds, dozens of tentacles dragging the ship to earth with a shaking thud. The Gerudo shouted challenges at the hidden assailant, while storm clouds gathered overhead. _At least there aren't any other monsters this time,_ the Hero thought, relieved. _It looks like the fortress is safe._ More tentacles burst up from beneath them, and Link cut through them to reach the edge of the deck. Gorko's hammer couldn't destroy them, but at least whatever was attacking them didn't like the flames summoned by the Megaton Hammer. _We might have this battle under control._

At that moment, a giant one-eyed monster burst from the sand. The eye and its enormous mouth were the only parts of it that weren't torso or tentacle. Two tentacle-arms reached out below a head of tentacle "hair." From the writhing below them, there were countless more limbs beneath the ship as well. "Okay, you ridiculous parody of a puppet," Link said, readying the Blade of Evil's Bane, "let's finish it."

Lightning flashed. For an instant, the pink torso and tentacles vanished. In their place was a withered husk of a horror, desiccated green scales almost covering a mass of ruined muscle. The tentacles were still there, dangling all over its face like growths run mad. They sprouted from its back, broken wings tangled in them. The arm-tentacles had hands inside them, trapped in membranes grown over half its body. The Nocturne Cloak veiled the rest, but The Hero's mind rebelled at the sight all the same.

When the lightning flash began to fade, the Hero was facing the Abyssal Leviathan he remembered. _Tentalus, its name is Tentalus._ Gorko was pressed against the door behind them, reeling. "Fi? What was that?" Link asked.

"There are some sights," the spirit demurred, "that even the Hero should not be subjected to."

"Right," Link whispered, then attacked the swarming tentacles.

In spite of his occasional lightning-born glimpses of the true Leviathan, Link found the battle largely familiar. The Sacred Bow was necessary to strike at its eye, and the Power to Repel Evil did the rest. Gorko recovered enough to help, pounding tentacles that reached at the Hero from behind, but avoided the main body. _He doesn't have the Master Sword or Sacred Bow,_ Link thought, remembering Orielle's mad bravery in the battle with Koloktos. _I'm tired of watching my friends suffer in my battles._ He took aim as Tentalus rose again, certain one last shot would end it.

Instead, the Abyssal Leviathan's gaze burst through the Nocturne Cloak, and Tentalus turned its full malevolence on the Hero Eternal. Evil magic, older than even Shuuen and Hylia, tore into his mind, seeking to poison his soul. Even the Juror of Courage stumbled then, taking a step back. _No,_ he decided. Pouring all his will into that one moment, he focused on the Sacred Bow, took aim, let loose.

Tentalus screamed and collapsed onto the deck once more. The instant Link's hand grasped the Master Sword, the Leviathan's foul sorcery shattered, driven off by the Power to Repel Evil. The Hero attacked the eye one last time, and the Blade of Evil's Bane lived up to its name. Tentalus wailed, thrashed, froze, withered into darkness, and vanished. Link fell to his knees, panting. _Goddess help us. What was that?_

Fi had no answer, so Link went to Gorko, helped the Goron Sage to his feet, then turned to look for the Sacred Flame. Another holy light helped, the sun burning through the clouds once more. A Heart Container descended, healing the Hero of his many wounds, and the Goddess Crest the ship defended rose from the symbol of Nayru on the aft deck. With a Skyward Strike, Link summoned the Wisdom Goddess' sacred flame.

Again, divine power surged into Fi, the Master Sword, and Link himself. _Nayru's Love,_ Link remembered, the ancient spell coming to mind once more. Fi gasped, straightening in mid-air. The Master Sword's blade gleamed more brightly, a blue pattern appearing on its sides. _The mark on the Goddess Sword,_ Link realized. _Why?_

"Master," Fi murmured, "before we continue, I wish to apologize for my distinct lack of maturity in recent days." Link smiled gently, but Fi raised a hand. "I am aware that you consider it an acceptable reaction, given my sudden initiation to emotions."

As one, they both stopped, staring at Fi's _hand._ She spread her cloak wings wide, revealing two slender, gleaming, silver-blue arms. "That is unexpected," Fi whispered. She shook her head quickly. "We can assess my transformation later. Master, the Blade of Evil's Bane has not become a more powerful weapon. My dowsing abilities have been restored to their full potential, however, as Nayru's Flame granted before. Further, you should be able to call on the Master Sword's Power to Repel Evil to penetrate obscuring magic when using Nayru's Eye or the Eye of Truth."

Link nodded. "Noted. Now, let's check in with Chief Goselle. Once Gorko's recovered, we have a lot to report to Zelda."

~ o ~ o ~ o ~

"Forward!" Zelda roared, and Hyrule's army advanced. "Push them back!" Dorgan charged into another demon horde, swords flashing like lightning. _We're putting a lot of effort into advancing through Ordon Province,_ he thought, _and until we reach Fort Barnes, we're taking an awful lot of nothing._ The Gerudo's attention flickered to Knox, who plowed through Stalkin like a sword through grass. _I suppose it's raising morale among some troops._ He couldn't help a smile at Lana guarding Knox's flank, the two fighting together like old campaigners. _They're like night and day in these incarnations. Maybe Lana will forgive herself._ Dorgan snorted, cutting down a Moblin who mistook his direction for distraction. _And maybe Knox will get over himself, though I'm not betting on that one as much._

To Dorgan's considerable surprise, it was over in a matter of minutes. When it was clear to both sides that the royal military had the advantage, the Cult's forces broke and fled. _Their retreat's in good order, more's the pity,_ the wizard noted. He watched them fall back in staggered waves, each line protecting the ones behind it. _They're not too worried about this advance._ He sheathed his swords and strode towards Zelda, Robin, and Eagus, keeping a poker face as he passed celebrating platoons. _They probably know what they're doing. No point in risking morale._

"I don't think we're going to reach Barnes before Karuna makes his move, Your Highness," Robin grumbled, "but at least we'll be ready to counterattack when they do."

Eagus checked the skies above them, then turned to the Ylissean. "I don't think this was a military necessity, Grandmaster," he replied, patting his loftwing's beak. "Any territory we retake is good, so long as our losses remain as light as they've been, but the Cult no longer controls the sky. Are you sure we're not overextending ourselves needlessly?"

Robin crossed his arms and turned south, towards Ylisse, eyes downcast. "Honestly, no," he admitted.

"I am," Zelda replied, and both men turned to the Sage of Time. "Every county we reclaim liberates more of our people. This land is the bread basket of Hyrule, and holding it will ensure Ylisse's charity is no longer necessary. Hyrule's military swells with recruits with every village we take back."

"With raw, untrained recruits," Eagus said, shaking his head. "At the pace this war is moving, we'll likely win or fall before they need see battle."

"If we fall, that must not be the end," Zelda insisted. "As for victory, there will likely be pockets of phantom infestation for years to come. Most importantly, nothing has been likely about this war. We have the tutors to spare, Minister Eagus, and I would rather have the forces to spare as well." The Hylian general chuckled and nodded. "My primary concern regarding this position is an offensive from Fort Barnes. Is that a danger to our forces?"

Dorgan laughed. "Are you kidding? We get reports of explosions from the old castle at least twice a week. Someone's still resisting in there. My money's on Rupin."

Much to Dorgan's relief, Zelda laughed. "Leave it to you to make the Cult holding our most formidable redoubt sound like a good thing." Karane and Orielle landed in the clearing forming around the impromptu council while the princess turned her attention northwest. "They will counterattack farther north, then, most likely from their strongholds in Tantari and Kakariko."

Robin and Eagus looked at one another, then nodded. "I'm beginning to think we can go home," the Ylissean quipped. "You've got a pretty good handle on this."

"Not that anyone's suggesting it, Your Highness," Eagus added quickly. Dorgan made a show of looking away, but kept a sidelong eye on Zelda. She'd paled slightly, just from Robin's jibe. "We'll hold Ordon, never fear on that account."

"That's good to hear, Minister," Orielle said, nodding to him, then turned to Zelda with a broad grin. "Link's on his way here with Gorko. Apparently, that freak Ghirahim kidnaped the Fire Sage the way he had my family, but the Hero rescued Gorko and the robot crew, then brought down the _Hylia_ right next to the Arbiters' Grounds. The Gerudo there have control of both."

"Ship's grounded, mind you," Karane added, "but at least the Cult doesn't have it."

Dorgan grunted. _As if Mom and Dad weren't worried enough with so much of the tribe behind enemy lines. I hope that ship is worth the trouble._ He rubbed his forehead, hoping the forming headache would give up before settling in. "It sounds like Skipper's crew stayed behind," he said, rather than airing his concerns aloud. "The old 'bot has already recovered. Do you want us to get him to his ship?"

"That should be his choice," Zelda replied.

Again, the Gerudo laughed. "So that's a yes, then," he beamed. Zelda smiled back, one hand resting on his shoulder as she nodded.

"Should we be worried that Dopey Debbie is targeting Sages?" Karane asked, taking a step closer to Orielle. _Hey, "Debbie" caught on! Ghira-dim's going to hate that,_ Dorgan thought gleefully. "The Hero usually needs them when they show up, doesn't he?" She crossed her arms. "Come to think of it, do we know who they all are?"

"The royal family does," Zelda explained, smile slipping. "Don't worry, Karane. We're keeping as close an eye on them as we dare." Her confidence seemed to return when her hand dropped to her sword hilt. "At least we're not vulnerable maidens this time."

"Come on, you were all wizards with fairy magic in the Five Swords War," Dorgan noted, patting Zelda gently on the back. "We're all just as happy you can take on armies this time, but don't sell yourself short in any life." Zelda nodded, but glanced across the battlefield, and Dorgan followed her gaze to the Red Hero, trudging back to the army's camp alongside Princess Hilda. _Oh._ "We'll save her, boss. Rabbit boy, too." He folded his arms, attention drawn almost against his will to the west. _Death Mountain. Why do I know that's where Ganon's holding them?_

Karane threw an arm around Zelda's shoulders and pointed skyward. "Quit worrying, Zel. Here comes your personal morale boost." Zelda looked up, and Dorgan blinked when she lit up, her very mana glowing as her smile spread wide. Link flew towards the plain, Epona tinting a crimson line in the sky behind her.

Within seconds, the Hero landed, dismounted, and saluted the princess in one smooth motion. "I've already been briefed on your latest miracle, my Lord Hero," Zelda said, and Link lowered his head in a failed effort to hide yet another blush. "Please rest a little while before going out again."

"Maybe I could help out around camp..." Link demurred.

"I hope you have better luck than the Shepherds, then," Robin noted.

Dorgan wrapped an arm around Link's shoulders for a fierce half-hug. "Come on, Link, this is no time for side quests! You're going to a milk bar, one of us is going to brag for you, and then you're going to relax if I have to thump you on the head to make it happen!" He steered Link away from the knot of leaders.

The Hero looked over his shoulder, but when Dorgan checked, Zelda simply giggled and waved. "See you later, Zel," Link mumbled.

It didn't take long to get Link to Toaru Village, where the main ground force had camped. The locals looked to Dorgan like the denizens of a kicked anthill, rushing every which way. _No, that's not it. They're rebuilding._ A second look told the Gerudo a different story: houses being rebuilt, supplies delivered to troops, businesses reopening, support heading for camps. The pair came to a halt when a young Beorc woman stopped in front of them, staring. "Um, yeah, miss?" Dorgan asked.

The little blonde threw her arms around both warriors. _Goddess, she's strong enough to sign up herself,_ the Gerudo thought, grinning. "Thank you. Thank you. Thank you," she whispered, sniffling.

"It's all right," Link replied, patting her gently on the back.

"No. It's not," she insisted, still holding on. "Those – those monsters, they lived up to the name, hurting people, terrorizing them, making us grovel. They killed the mayor when he wouldn't." She shook her head, half-buried in Dorgan's arm though it was. "When it looked like we might stand up to them after that, they rounded up a bunch of the children and held them in Fado's barn." She finally loosened her grip on them, enough to look up at the duo. "If you need anything – anything at all – just tell us."

Dorgan chuckled. "Sure thing, kid. What's your name?"

"Uli," she said.

"Okay, Uli, Right now, I need two things. One, you're gonna bend a few ribs if you keep that up." The Beorc gasped and let go. "Relax, we're tougher than we look. Well, Link is, but he's the Hero. That's the other thing – my guy here works too searing hard, and I hear you've got a good milk bar here."

Uli smiled and pointed towards the center of town. "You're looking for Telma's. She's got the best milk south of Castle City." She looked at the Hero, puzzled. "That's all? You don't need arrows or bombs or anything?"

Link shook his head. "Every cycle's different. The Great Fairy's magic keeps me supplied most of the time, and when it doesn't, that's what the quartermaster is for. Or grass." That got a laugh from the Beorc. "I didn't think I needed anything else here, but you've already given it to me."

Uli blinked at him. "What's that?"

"Reminding me that we're making a difference." Link looked north. "I spend a lot of my time in corrupted temples, or military camps, or...well, away from people." Then he turned to smile at her, and the Beorc straightened. _Din, she looks like she's about to float off the ground. How does Link do it?_ Dorgan wondered. "Sometimes, it feels like there's nothing else, just gods, demons, puzzles, battle – fear and jealousy and drama and hatred." The Hero looked across the village. "It helps to remember what's important." Uli smiled again and nodded.

"It also helps that you're not freaking out about meeting the Hero," Dorgan added with a chuckle. Link facepalmed.

"I started with the freak-out," Uli noted. "Do you think I didn't recognize Link Karikan? He's the _Hero of Time,_ for Hylia's sake." She headed for a knot of people driving a cart of food, waving as she went.

"Come on, Dorgan," Link insisted, heading for Telma's. "That milk's starting to sound good." The Gerudo nodded and followed him. _That's more like it. Relax a little, Hero._ Dorgan's smile vanished. _It won't last long._


	12. Part 2, Ch. 6: Requiem of Twilight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Standard explanation: #This notation# is for telepathic communication.

**Part II: Twilight**

**Chapter Six: Requiem of Twilight**

Naboru leaned against the great lapis arch leading into the Fire Sanctuary. "Hey there, Hero," she called, saluting at him. Link chuckled and shook his head. "Surprised to see me?"

"Relieved to see you with a distinct lack of restraints," Link replied, checking the area with the Sheikah Eye as well as standard training.

"That's the first time someone's ever complimented my lack of restraint." Naboru winked at him. "That's how I got here, to be honest. Cultists have been kidnaping Sages, so I made sure I was 'captured' by some Moblins instead of someone with a brain. Escaping was so easy, I was almost insulted."

"Part of me wants to chide you for that," Link said, grimacing. "We were worried. On the other hand, the rest of me remembers three days of using Sheikah Arts to sneak past an entire army. Whatever happened to the shy scholar I met in school?" the Hero asked. _Outside's clear,_ he noted.

The Spirit Sage bounced off the wall, striding to Link's side. "She grew up. Besides, losing Dark Link's form clearly made Dim Debbie less of a duelist."

"You fought Ghirahim?" Link gasped. "I thought you said–"

"They're not completely brainless," Naboru admitted. "As soon as they realized I was gone, the 'blins signaled for backup. Fortunately, ego-boy is overrated."

_That doesn't sound right,_ Link thought, anxiety coiling in his belly like a serpent. _Ghirahim's been formidable every time I've faced him, no matter his appearance._ He looked the Gerudo Sage over carefully. "Just don't underestimate him. Ghirahim might play the fool, but it's as much a mask as when he wore my face."

"Of course not," Naboru snapped. "I may have escaped him, but I haven't forgotten that escape was necessary." She crossed her arms, glaring out at the Hebra Mountains. "When next we cross swords, it will end differently."

The Hero nodded, and with the Spirit Sage at his side, he entered the Fire Sanctuary. Foreboding echoed down through the millennia at the sight of the fence blocking the path ahead over the lava flow. _They changed the Spirit Temple the most in the Hero of Time's era, too,_ he remembered, glancing at Naboru. _We don't have an entire squad this time, either. It's just me and Nabooru. Naboru. Goddess._ Link's very sense of self blurred briefly, imagining white tights beneath his tunic rather than chain shirt and pants. At the same time, Naboru's white tribal garb turned pink, reverting when the Hero recovered. "Are you all right, Link?" Naboru asked, her hand on his arm.

"It's nothing," Link insisted, shaking his head. "Come on. These puzzles won't solve themselves." A few seconds of searching revealed a key crystal connected to the steel mesh via Light magic. One use of Din's Hand later, the fence had retracted.

"Master," Fi said, swirling into existence, "Naboru's concern has merit. I detected mental and temporal anomalies during your brief fugue." She wrung her new hands. "I am concerned for you as well, Master."

_Goddess, will you stop_ calling _me that,_ Link thought, then forced himself to breathe evenly. "Wait, temporal?" he asked, irritation vanishing. "That wasn't just stress?"

"What was temporal?" Naboru cut in, stepping next to Fi. "What's happening to him?"

While Link focused, closing his eyes and concentrating on the present, Fi danced around him. He felt her divine magic delving into his essence, her vast analytical powers churning to understand what had happened. "I calculate a 90% chance that Link's exposure to the Chronolyte field on the _Hylia_ has increased his access to past life memory." She bit her lip in a way that fiercely reminded the Hero of Zelda. "I do not know what to do. This should be a benefit, but after two lives of extensive chronological distress and the unique burdens of this one, the potential dangers of distraction are unmistakable."

"You used a percentage. It's been a while," Link said, smiling. _Goddess, I think I actually missed that._ He shrugged. "I'll control it," Link insisted. "I have to. Let's go." There were no further changes to the puzzles for a while, though there were several more Ganon-spawn, likely to compensate for Naboru's presence. Four ghosts rose from a like number of pillars, and the Hero's sense of _deja vu_ increased as they hunted the lethal Poes down. The last Poe had captured Silva at some point, the Goron warrior dangling above a pool of lava. _Well, great. Even old-style Gorons don't take well to dips in magma._ Memory of a strange, top-heavy creature imposed itself over the resistance leader's modern visage, but Link banished it with a shake of his head.

Defeating the final ghost unlocked a room with a mesh floor. The Hero was surprised when only two Magmanos attacked, but when the pair had defeated them, four more rose to strike, and they still only had the two platforms. "Naboru! Do you know the Ice Arrow spell?" Link called.

"I do, but I'm a much better duelist than archer," she replied. Then the Gerudo lit up. "No reason I can't teach _you,_ though!" They managed to rise to safety on the upper floor, ducking back against the far wall. "Okay, let's see if we can use this 'time fugue' thing to our advantage. Open your mind, Hero."

Link obeyed, and the great puzzle of the Gerudo fortress played out in his mind. It went by in a blur, the impatient Naboru rushing past it to the final chamber. Her knowledge and the Hero of Time's quest swirled together, and Link wielded the Gerudo tribe's greatest magic once more. After that, the Magmanos fell quickly, no match for a power foreign to their original era. The lava drained away at last.

"Thank the Goddess!" Silva called as they lowered her to the ground. "I led a force here to retake the Sanctuary, hoping you wouldn't have to."

Naboru's laugh was sour. "I hear you, sister. The cycle seems to insist on him." She nodded toward the Hero.

"It wasn't all bad, though," Silva added with a grin. "Look what I found." She pulled a set of golden claws and emerald straps from her fairy space. "I'm pretty sure these will strengthen your Digging Mitts."

Link nodded. "Thank you." The instant he accepted them, his Mitts formed around his hands, the new claws replacing the old.

#Mogma Mitts: these digging tools and lightning weapons are the last memory of the Mogma, united with the Goron people long before the recorded history of Hyrule,# Fi reported. #You may now burrow into the ground, and your Ball and Chain has received an upgrade.# Experimentally, Link summoned the weapon. The ball was as golden as the claws, and covered with more spikes.

Silva blinked at the new weapon. "Impressive." She turned to face the way Link and Naboru had come. "I need to find the rest of my squad, but a psychic link – er, bond – will let us stay in touch, so you can call if you need me."

"And vice-versa," Naboru added, grinning. "Good luck out there." Silva nodded, rolled into a ball, and raced off. "I'll bet a red to a green she needs us to bail her out again."

"I'd rather not take your money," Link retorted, almost smiling back. "Come on." A narrow walkway with lava on both sides awaited them. The moment they were on it, bars dropped over the doorway behind them, a huge stone ball following. It began to roll in their direction, slowly at first, then with greater speed as it descended towards the heroes. "Oh Din, not again. Run!"

They ran.

~ o ~ o ~ o ~

Princess Zelda looked out from Castle Hyrule's highest tower, frowning at the stillness of the city around them. _It's like they don't quite believe it,_ she thought, fingers drumming on the railing. Impa stood impassively by her side, while Dorgan and Midona's imp form peered westward. _There's no blaming them for that. I'm not sure I believe it myself. Something's wrong._

Stritch, Cawlin, and Parrow emerged from the trap door. Zelda glanced in surprise at the Zora prince leading the two Hylian pilots. _They're followers,_ she noted, stopping her fingers at their approach. _At least they've found someone worth following, now._ She turned to face them, practiced smile forming. "Royal cousin," she said, nodding to Parrow. "I see you have Eagus' latest pilot recruits with you."

"They're quite talented," Parrow explained, absently rubbing a wrist. "That's not why we're here, though. Go on, Stritch."

The taller Hylian approached, dropping to one knee. He'd almost stopped himself from shaking. _Goddess, is that a beetle on his shoulder?_ Zelda wondered while Stritch saluted her. "Your Highness, Cawlin and I were thinking about the old, um, gang," he began.

Zelda's eyebrow climbed her forehead. "Oh? Are you concerned that Sakon and Purlo remain a threat?"

Stritch nodded quickly. "Yes, ma'am. Sakon was convinced that we could get in good with Decole." He looked up, rubbing his arm nervously. "Well, it's just him and Purlo now, but they were big shots in the city while Dinrova was in charge. They were working on the Wind Charm network, used it to spy on people." He made a trembling fist. "Sakon got really good with it. He loved turning people in, getting new enchantments as a reward."

"They might still be in the city," Cawlin added, his hands clutching each other, "plotting some new sabotage. It's possible they even helped Ghirahim get in."

"Are you asking for permission to look for them?" Zelda asked. _They've grown,_ she decided. _This, at least, is a good sign._

Stritch cleared his throat. "Actually, that's why we're with Prince Parrow. He was already training us, so we figured we'd check all the old hangouts. He could vouch for us, prove we weren't trying to betray Hyrule." He shrugged, his beetle's wings buzzing for a moment. "Thing is, we didn't find anything. Not only weren't they at any of them, they haven't been for a while."

"Not since we retook the city," Cawlin explained, straightening. "It's possible they left. Purlo's a coward at heart." He grimaced, then shook his head. "Thing is, Sakon's not. He's ambitious. I wouldn't exactly call him brave, but he can take risks sometimes." Stritch nodded in agreement.

Parrow waved for Stritch to rise, the thin pilot almost jumping to his feet. "They were very diligent, Zelda. The problem is, it would appear Sakon and Purlo were as well. The 'old haunts' in question weren't just empty – they were magically scrubbed."

"Even Lana couldn't get a trace," Stritch explained, "and she could find one ant in the desert." Cawlin's hand-wringing returned, redoubled. _Oh, Nayru, he has a crush,_ Zelda thought, carefully not sighing. #Dorgan, be nice.#

#Hm? What?# The Gerudo glanced over, Midona's avatar turning to look as well. #Ha! Serves the little spud right.#

#Be. Nice. They're putting their lives on the line to redeem themselves. I would think you'd appreciate that, Groose,# Zelda pointed out. Dorgan's abashed reaction flickered through the bond. #That's better. Now, if there's someone who can find a trace Lana couldn't, it's you.#

#I'll give it a shot, but if she couldn't manage, I'll probably have to use brute force,# he admitted.

The princess nodded, both to the visitors and the war wizard. #They must know we're looking for them. No point in holding back now.# She straightened. "Thank you all for your efforts. I've psychically asked Dorgan to aid in the search, and he's agreed." Stritch and Cawlin turned frightened looks on the enormous Gerudo. "Your childhood enmity is long past, and he's well aware of the stakes." Zelda turned a pointed gaze on her old friend.

"Yeah, relax," Dorgan added, grinning. "I get along with Talo, I can manage with you two. Mount up and let's fly."

For a moment, Stritch and Cawlin seemed uncertain, but they shrugged and whistled, skywood loftwings flying up to them. Parrow casually moved to the princess' side. "Are you sure about this? I know they used to cause trouble, but that was before the war. They've proven themselves."

"So has Dorgan," she replied, watching the trio mount up and fly off, imp-Midona floating over Dorgan's shoulder. "They'll be fine." A brief memory played out from ages past, and Zelda smiled. "Those three will get along better than you think." She folded her arms and turned back to face Parrow. "That's not the only reason you came up here, is it?"

"It's related," Parrow explained. "Orielle's been helping the Sheikah with analysis since Link rescued us. She thinks that it's time to worry about sabotage."

Slender fingers resumed their drumming. Zelda sighed. "I doubt they'll make a serious effort to retake Castle City, not now that the castle's defenses are active. Still, anything that hinders our ability to react could let the Cult reclaim the initiative." She shook her head. "They still haven't made their real move."

"Even if they cannot retake the castle, holding the city would allow them to project force across all of central Hyrule," Impa pointed out.

"One of Robin's theories, I remember," the princess replied, grimacing. "We can't worry about them all. There are too many places they could come from, and not enough troops on the front lines after Karuna's offensive." She returned her attention to Parrow. "Orielle's analysis?"

"She's not sure where," Parrow admitted, "but she's pretty sure about when. While Link's dealing with the Fire Sanctuary, with a Sage and a Goron squad to worry about."

_Again? Why is the Cult focusing on the Gorons?_ Zelda pounded the railing. _They're not. It's just too many in danger, and not enough of us to help them all. Remember what you told Robin, Princess of Destiny._ She sighed. "So, soon. Very soon." Parrow nodded. "Impa, call a war council. When the Cult moves, I want to be ready for them."

"Your mother is currently in Ordon," the Sheikah noted, "restoring order and morale there."

"Then we'll manage without her," Zelda said, activating the map Charm with a wave. "Mother's earned a respite, so long as she's safe. The High Queen entrusted us with managing the situation, and manage it we shall." Impa nodded and began sending commands by Sheikah Art. _Now, I must prove worthy of that trust._

~ o ~ o ~ o ~

"Oh, for the love of Hylia," Link grunted.

Two Dark Lizalfos stood before him, as they had long before. Behind them was Phantom Ganon, his helmet now gone, replaced with streaming Phantom Flame that looked like hair. He leaned on the hilt of his sword, point pressed against the metal mesh floor. "That is why you quest," the wraith replied, "is it not, Hero?"

"I've got the twin lizard lips," Naboru said, striding forward to face them. "You handle Ganon-dork."

Link focused, trying to call Fi forth, but even the combination of Navi's blessing and the enhanced Master Sword wouldn't let her become solid in a corrupted temple. He nodded to the Gerudo Sage, drawing his sword and shield and striding towards the phantom. "I was never Ganondorf Dragmire," the villain intoned, voice echoing, "though he was my creature."

"Mandrag," Link hissed. "Still after Nayru? How's that working out for you?"

Phantom Ganon's smile was cruel and bright. "Mandrag was simply a manifestation of my will and hatred, like all the others." The Hero stared in disbelief, slashing one of the Dark Lizalfos when it tried to hit him from behind. "It haunted you well."

"Your invasion came after the Golden Goddesses created the world," Link retorted, closing with the monster. "How could Mandrag have sought the Goddess of Wisdom if you created him?"

"It didn't," Ganon laughed. "We lied." With that, he attacked, and their eternal duel resumed. _Goddess, he's gotten stronger,_ Link realized, every block and parry leaving his body quivering. _That's okay. So have I._ He circled and examined the ghost-demon, Skyward Strikes keeping the villain at bay.

At last, after they exchanged several cuts, Link knocked the phantom prone, and once more drove the Fatal Blow through Ganon's chest. The phantom howled in fury, thrashing in place. "My blade comes ever closer to your heart, Hero of Legend," the disintegrating ghost snarled. "When I am restored, even you will not stand against my eternal hate!"

"Good, you're done," Naboru noted, leaping to his side. "A little help?" Link turned to aid Naboru, recognizing the surging curse-motes that locked her swords away and left her arms limp. Mercifully, she'd already defeated one of the Lizalfos. "They don't breathe fire. I can't fight like this."

"It's okay," Link insisted. "It'll wear off." With that, he performed a spin attack, cutting the remaining Lizalfos neatly in half. "You already did most of the work."

Naboru nodded, grunting as she shook her arms out. "They're numb. It's humiliating." At last, the curse dissipated, and she summoned her scimitars to hand once more. The bars on the doors retracted.

"I understand," Link said, then paused when a chest formed in the middle of the room. He opened it, to find a bottle within. "Goddess!" He snatched it out, watched it float overhead, then beamed as he put it in his pouch. "Not all the changes are bad, at least."

"I've never known anyone to get as excited about a bottle as you, Hero," Naboru chuckled, clapping him on the shoulder. "Come on. Let's find the local monster lord, stab it until it explodes, and get out of here." Link nodded, and they continued through the Sanctuary.

It wasn't long before they found Silva and her brother Bronzi fighting a group of Bokoblins led by a Moblin, while a rotund Goron threw rocks at the monsters in between rolling through tunnels. "Hang on, Plats, we're coming!" Silva shouted.

"I'm hanging, I'm hanging!" the reply echoed from the tunnels. Link and Naboru charged in. The battle only lasted a handful of seconds after that, none of the demon forces a match for Hero or Sage.

"Okay, weak knees," Bronzi called, "you can come out now."

Plats rolled out, then waddled over to the siblings. "Hey, you two are the warriors. I'm just a scout," he complained, holding his head. "Even I can handle a Bokoblin or two, but a whole bunch of 'em and a Moblin? Who do I look like, the Hero?" Naboru laughed and thumped Link on the back. The Hero sighed. Plats gasped. "The Hero! Wait, I can thank you for saving me and my brother!"

"What about Silva?" Bronzi demanded.

Plats snorted. "Right, like a bunch of 'blins could slow her down." Silva turned a pleading gaze toward the Hero while Plats rummaged through his fairy pouch. "Aha!" He pulled out a Heart Piece. "You can use this right?"

"Definitely, thanks," Link replied, accepting the piece. "Can you three get out of here on your own? We're almost through."

"We'll be fine now, Hero," Silva insisted. "The rest of my team is out. Bronzi and I had to find Plats ourselves." She crossed her arms and shook her head at her smallest brother. "He may not be good at much besides finding treasure, but he's still our brother." Plats' head drooped, and he twiddled his fingers.

"Well, I appreciate the treasure he gave me. Good luck, you three." Plats straightened, smiling, and the three Gorons waved them off as Link and Naboru approached the central chamber. One key-turning puzzle later, they were in a large antechamber. _Huh._ Once again replacing Ghirahim, Volga awaited the Hero, studying the mural above the door beyond.

"Hrm." Volga turned, thumping the flat end of his spear on the floor. "I welcome the sight of you, Hero, but if the Sage means to fight as well, I must deal with her."

For a moment, Link glared, but Naboru's hand on his shoulder brought him up short. "Gerudo recognize duels of honor, Hero," she said, turning a dubious eye on the dragon knight. "Is that what you want, and do you trust him?"

"I trust his honor," Link replied, nodding back. "Volga may be a demon warrior, but he's always tried to balance his hunger to fight me with his duty." He smiled. "His colleagues aren't as trustworthy. You'd probably help me most by watching for treachery."

Naboru grinned back and nodded. "Go get him." With that, Link drew sword and shield, and strode to face his fiery counterpart.

"I am uncertain about the nature of this carving, Hero," Volga said, watching Link approach with a growing smile of his own, "but our forces have meddled with Time more than enough, wouldn't you agree?"

"I'd say yours have more than ours," Link replied, "but yes, I've had more than enough of such travel. The Hero of Time died nearly five thousand years ago." He spun the Master Sword and circled Volga, the dragon knight responding in kind. "Let the future be what we make of it in the present, not by twisting the past."

"Well said, Hero Eternal." Volga agreed, holding his spear aloft. Fire surged around it. "Then let our futures be written here and now!" With that, the knave charged.

Their duel was unlike any of those they'd fought before. Volga's combat style was as ferocious as ever, but he struck with greater care, fewer assaults of reckless abandon. _He's been studying my fighting style,_ Link realized, pulling his shield closer when Volga lunged to pry it aside, _training to face me._ The Hero's own offensives met a wall of spinning dragon bone, the spear haft deflecting the Master Sword at every turn. _Sear it, stop enjoying this, Hero,_ Link admonished himself, but he couldn't deny the purity of the moment. There were no cities burning, no captives to rescue, no monster to stop from roaring into Hyrule, no terrible sorcery to repel. Just two knights and their weapons, nothing but strength, skill, and determination at odds.

Link thrust into the center of Volga's spinning defense, striking at his gauntlets. The whirling spear faltered, and the Hero was able to land a solid blow on the dragon knight. Before he could fall back, however, Volga caught Link on the side with the spear's jagged head, pulling it back and ripping at his ribs. _First exchange is mine all the same,_ Link decided, hopping back and raising his sword skyward. Volga snorted and gathered flame around his spear.

There was a horrid sound of tearing flesh and cracking bones. Link and Volga turned, and the Hero screamed at the sight of Ghirahim's swords coming out of Naboru's chest. Proxi and Fi gasped as one. The Spirit Sage's mouth worked, trying to form words, but no sound emerged. "You really should be more careful where you leave these ridiculous Sages, boy," Ghirahim said, sneering from over Naboru's shoulder. "They break so easily!" Link charged the monster, but as ever, he vanished in a storm of diamond magic.

Catching Naboru as she fell, Link poured a potion down her throat, then shoved a fairy-filled bottle into her pouch. "No. No. Come on, Naboru, you can't die like this." The Spirit Sage coughed, and for an instant, hope swelled in the Hero.

#You were right about Volga,# she sent, smiling through the foam around her mouth. #He hasn't moved since Deadbeat Debbie caught me off guard.#

Link looked her over desperately. #We have to get you to Zelda,# he insisted.

Naboru shook her head, just managing to put one hand on Link's. #No. One of his swords went straight through my heart. Only my magic and your potion keep me here. I'm already dead, Link. Cleanse the temple and get Din's Flame. I'll tell you what to do with me then.#

Link whirled on Volga, glaring, but the knave looked grim and hollow. He saluted, spear to helmet, then skyward. "Another time, Hero," he said, then vanished. _Heart Container!_ Link thought desperately as it descended. When he carried Naboru to it, alas, the wonder simply passed through her, strengthening him instead. _Ganon,_ he swore, lowering the Sage gently to the stone floor. He raced to the back room, firing a Skyward Strike at the Goddess Crest.

As if the temple itself understood his haste, Din's Flame sprang to life, roaring into Fi, Link, and the Master Sword in an overwhelming rush. The blade flared golden, shining with the power of the Golden Goddesses. Fi briefly transformed into the Goddess Sword, Hylia's ancient weapon reborn in the blade spirit. Link himself was suffused with power unlike anything he'd ever known, Din's Might filling him with a strength only the Golden Gauntlets had granted so long ago.

It all tasted like ash. He rushed to Naboru's side, gently picking her up again. #Dorgan,# she insisted. #Get me to Dorgan.# Once more, hope flickered within the Hero. He called on his casting of Farore's Wind, and they vanished from the mountain sanctuary.

~ o ~ o ~ o ~

Dorgan flew through the skies over Castle City, Stritch and Cawlin as steady behind him as his own bird's wings. _This feels weirdly natural,_ the Gerudo mused. A faint echo of memory hinted that they had done this in a life long past. _Not important now._ Scanning below them, Dorgan's wizard sight told him that Marin's evacuation Charms were untouched. Turning his attention to the State Ministry Charms, Decole's perversions of them made scrying the system a stomach-twisting effort. "There," Dorgan rumbled, pointing at a Power Charm conduit.

"Really?" Cawlin asked, pulling alongside the Gerudo. "It looks the same Ganon-red that half the others in this district do."

"To normal sight, sure, but someone's tapped into it with a thread of Phantom Flame," Dorgan explained. "Decole's corruptions hide such things, if they're faint enough."

"Nasty," Stritch muttered, shaking his head. "So now what? We follow the thread?"

Dorgan's smile was humorless. "Something like that." He reached out and made a fist. The thread of evil leaped from the Charm conduit, whipping around briefly, before lancing toward the ground. _Abandoned dorm,_ he realized. _Lots of those in the west part of town. At least it's not an empty warehouse._ The wizard dove, his temporary partners right on his tail, and he guided them to land beside him. #Midona? Can you still, er, Sheikah this?#

His impish companion swirled into existence. Dorgan couldn't help a grin. _Makes me feel a little like the Hero when she does that,_ he thought. #Heh. You think I'm stealthy when I've got a body? Watch this.# Midona shrank down to a mote he could barely see even with his wizard sight, then shot into the building.

Dorgan's loftwing shrank back into a Charm, then projected an image of a dorm room above them. Sakon was lounging on a sofa, while Purlo paced. _Ha. Got you._ On a table in the center of the room, a Light Charm projected Decole himself. Dorgan's grin vanished. _You too, you little turncoat._ He forced himself to listen rather than charge in. "The Hero is still working his way through the Fire Sanctuary," Decole reassured them. "Lord Ghirahim is personally monitoring the creep's progress."

Stritch and Cawlin both looked at Dorgan in surprise. "Did he just call the _Hero_ a creep?" Cawlin asked, gaping.

"Sh," Dorgan ordered.

Sakon laughed, folding his hands behind his head. "Perfect. Don't worry, boss, we're all set."

"Unless the Sheikah find us," Purlo warned, looking around nervously. Midona's laugh echoed through the bond, but the collaborators heard nothing. "Remember, if we get caught, your whole scheme's shot."

Decole scoffed, crossing his arms. "First of all, not even an ant could get through the ward lattice I set up around your hideout. A Sheikah would be torn apart." He made a trembling fist. "I hope one tries. As for the rest, boy, don't try to out-think me. Of course you want to be indispensable, but you're not. I can activate everything from here."

"Which also means he can get us out by twitching a finger," Sakon added, throwing a cushion at his partner. "Stop pushing our luck."

"Precisely." Decole's sneering smile made an unwelcome appearance. "Nervous posturing is annoying, but it's an acceptable annoyance so long as you've gotten results."

Sakon's return smile was almost as nasty as Decole's. "You want to look in on the High Queen? Little miss princess? How about Gaepora's bathroom? He has a rubber duck, did you know that?"

To Dorgan's surprise, it was Stritch who lost patience first. "Let's get them," he snarled. Dorgan held up a hand, and the pilot closed his mouth, but he trembled with frustration.

"That won't be necessary," Decole insisted, holding up a hand. "Especially not Gaepora's bath." He shuddered. "I've already verified the tap from my end. Once Lord Ghirahim confirms that the Spirit Sage is dead, I'll activate the system and pull you out." He shook his head. "Until then, I'm stuck with you."

_Dead? No!_ Dorgan thought, eyes flying wide. _They've been capturing them, why would they kill Naboru now?_ Terror became rage in an eyeblink. "Now?" Cawlin asked, half-demanding an answer.

Dorgan nodded. "Now." He reached up, making another fist. Sakon and Purlo screamed, and the wizard pulled them through the nearest window with an enormous manifestation of Din's Hand. The two defectors landed in a heap in the center of the trio. "Sakon. Purlo. You have one chance to live through the next five minutes." He squeezed, and the Din's Hand tightened. "How are they going to kill Naboru?" Sakon gasped for breath, and Dorgan relented a fraction.

"How do you think?" Sakon wheezed. Dorgan's eyes narrowed, and he summoned a ball of Din's Fire to hand. "You're already too late," the traitor blurted. "Ghirahim's going to pop right behind your precious Sage and make girl-kebabs out of her."

"Not if Link's there, he's not," Dorgan shot back. Calling on all his power, he reached out for the Hero with his mind, wizardry that had shaken mountains in times past reaching out desperately to save a single life.

Decole's Charm subversions flared to demonic life, corrupting defense systems across the city. _Farore._ He let the one mental surge go, reaching for a much closer mind. #Zelda, they got into Decole's remaining Charms. We've got Sakon and Purlo, but I'm sure you've noticed the flare-up.#

#That's putting it mildly,# the princess replied. Dorgan felt her moving with a will through the castle. #Alarms just went off all over the city.#

#Zel, they're going to kill Naboru,# he sent desperately. Zelda froze. #I can't reach Link alone, but maybe together we can punch through the interference.#

Through the bond, Dorgan felt the Sage of Time's roiling uncertainty. #We can only spare one effort, Dorgan. After that, we must turn our attention to the city. It seems they are stupid enough to invade here again.# She paused. #Unless we've missed something. Later. Join minds with me.#

Dorgan obeyed, and together, they reached out, searching north, seeking one dear to them both – a brother to one, a love beyond time to the other. Distance stretched them thin, then Dinrova stopped them cold. Her face filled the psychic world like a leering moon, demon magic throwing them back to their own minds. "Din, _no,"_ the wizard gasped.

"What's wrong?" Stritch asked, looking around. Cawlin had the other two by the ears, the prisoners' arms pinned by Dorgan's magic and Sakon lacking hair to grip.

"We're under attack," Dorgan explained, "and we can't warn the Hero, so we're heading back to the castle. I'll take these two. You're my wingmen." They both nodded as they mounted up. _And we pray._

~ o ~ o ~ o ~

In the throne room of Castle Hyrule, Zelda turned from the animated city map to the flickering Charm image of Grandmaster Robin. "Status."

"With so many of our forces protecting the camp here," the Beorc explained, "Castle City is vulnerable again. Lady Marin's evacuation Charms mean they won't have an entire city of hostages, but it does represent the physical and cultural heart of Hyrule." He shook his head. "Even without Castle Hyrule itself, the city is easily defensible – when half its Charm networks are not compromised."

"Well, that dilemma cuts both ways now," Zelda insisted, briefly looking from Gaepora to Henya, then back at the Ylissean. "We've prepared for this. There must be something else they're after."

Aveil rushed in, panting. "Your Highness! The Cult is attacking on multiple fronts. An army out of Fort Barnes marches across Ordon, and the forces from the Fire Sanctuary moving to cut off the Zoras." She grimaced. "All are larger than projected."

"How – Ganon," Zelda swore. "The _Hylia._ Link stopped her, but she passed near both armies." _Mother,_ she added to herself, worry for the High Queen striking anew. She bottled and stowed it. _No time. For now, I must lead._

"Princess," Robin broke in, grim resolve melting into open concern, "the ship also flew near Castle City. I strongly urge you to begin that evacuation immediately."

"Agreed," Zelda replied, turning to the State and Welfare Ministers. "Henya, Gaepora, gather the civilians and prepare for withdrawal." She glared at the map. "With luck, preparation will be all we need, but best to be sure."

"If you insist, Your Highness," Henya replied, arms crossed. "I'd rather remain behind, myself. I still think we can kick Decole out of the Charm network."

Gaepora leafed through the Book of Mudora, shaking his head at whatever he saw there. "She's not ordering us to give up, old friend, but if they overrun the city again, State Charms will be the least of our worries." Henya shook her head, heading for the door. Gaepora turned one last worried look toward the princess, then followed.

Zelda summoned another communication Charm, and Eagus appeared on his loftwing, racing through the sky. "Eagus, report."

"We're on our way, Your Highness, but it will be at least an hour before our fastest pilots reach you," the Defense Minister grumbled. "More, if the Aeralfos and Cult pilots attack in number. I was wondering if they had anything more than Skytails and occasional Mothulas."

"It appears you were correct, Minister," Zelda admitted. "Make best speed. If we can't hold the city, you can escort our people to safety. This time, we leave no innocents to Dinrova's mockery of mercy." Eagus nodded, and his image vanished.

In a swirl of Farore's Wind, Link appeared in the throne room, Naboru in his arms. Zelda's hands shot to her lips, wizard's sight revealing mortal wounds. She rushed to their side, understanding the desperate plea in Link's eyes, knowing even her magic was almost certainly futile. The princess tried anyway, healing magic that could turn back death were it recent enough delving the Spirit Sage's flesh. "Goddess," she whispered, then hated herself anew. _If I truly were the Goddess, I could save her!_

#Don't,# Naboru whispered, too weak to reach Zelda's arm, the Sage's fingers barely brushing her skin. #You're mortal for a reason. You'll know when you must. Dorgan.# She sank to the carpet, air moving through her body more by magic and will than breath. #Get Dorgan.#

The flickering hope Zelda had seen in the Hero's eyes lit in hers. #Dorgan!# she cried. #Here, _now!#_

It took only two seconds for the Gerudo wizard to tear a hole in space, the trio of loftwings coming to a rough landing in the long hall leading to the thrones. Dorgan darted to their side, Stritch and Cawlin keeping their trembling captives in place at sword point. "Din," Dorgan whispered, then drove his own magic in after Zelda's.

For a few seconds, it felt as though their magic would be enough. Naboru's ravaged heart managed a ragged beat, and it began to heal. Monstrous hatred burned in the wound, however, and Phantom Flame shattered their miracle. Dorgan fell to his knees, burying his face in one hand. #It's all right, dear one,# Naboru sent, her mind unfocused enough that she sent her thoughts to them all. #It would have been nice to survive, but I return to the Wheel to be born anew. You are here for a different reason.# A glimmering light, the red-gold color of the desert sands, shone from the Spirit Sage. With the last of her strength, she clasped Dorgan's free hand. #Link. Zelda. Go. Battle calls you. Dorgan will join soon.#

Grimly, Zelda rose, guiding the weeping Hero to his feet. As they turned to go, however, the Princess of Destiny felt something distantly familiar, and turned for just a moment to look. The Spirit Medallion had formed above the joined hands of the Gerudo heroes. _Din cleanse you. Nayru heal you. Farore welcome you home,_ Zelda prayed, fighting back tears of her own. Then she called on the psychic variant of Farore's Wind, carrying princess and Hero into battle.

~ o ~ o ~ o ~

"SEI-YAH!" Link screamed, and a hundred Bokoblins fell.

A distant corner of the Hero's mind remembered enough to be amazed at Navi's blessing. The Master Sword's new power, combined with her battlefield enchantment, made Link the one man army legend portrayed him as. Zelda already gone to help elsewhere, he stood alone before a gate as wide as a tower, and the hordes of evil exploded into Phantom Flame. Demon hordes massed at the city walls, stymied by a lone Hylian no taller than a Moblin's shoulder.

Victory was a poor balm for grief. _Kagerin. King Kafei. Naboru. So many others, dead, while these abominations return again and again._ Link struggled to contain his agonized wrath, failed, and reaped demon spawn by the score. Every swing of the Master Sword cast forth spirals of sacred might, throwing even the more powerful minions back. _All my gifts, magic, weapons, powers, and I couldn't save them._ Fury blossomed anew, unchecked at last, and the Hero advanced on an entire army. _You. This isn't my fault, and it's certainly not Zelda's._ He coiled, gathering power, then unleashed it in the deadliest spin attack of all his lives. Tearing past the western gate, he destroyed entire platoons, then unleashed yet another volley of whirling blasts. _You did this. All of it. We have the temerity to exist, mortal children of wind, sea, earth, leaf, and steel, and you butcher us for it. The children of Hylia, murdered for the crime of breathing._

The demon army fell back, terrified squeals bleating from quivering Bokoblins. "No more," Link growled, holding the Master Sword high. "Not today, you monsters. While I stand here, you will not pass. _No – more!"_ Combining his mana and Navi's power, he summoned all his might into the Blade of Evil's Bane. Together, they formed Runes of Light in circles around him, and with a single skyward thrust, an entire wave of enemies exploded in Phantom Flame.

The Bokoblins broke and ran. _And good riddance to you,_ he thought, readying himself for the next wave. #Goddess, you think there's more?# Proxi blurted.

#Normal Bokoblins can feel fear. Undead cannot. Besides, they have monsters larger than Moblins and Darknuts.# Link gathered the energies left in the fallen creatures' wake. While he finished, Stalkin, Poes, Stalfos, and Gibdos approached, with a Gohma, Manhandla, and Argorok replica behind them. Commanding them from the rear was Zant himself, howling in his alien way. #Yup. Here we go.#

Dorgan and Midona appeared behind him in a swirl of Light and Shadow – _Twilight energy, I'd wager my hat on it,_ Link thought – then charged, a small force of knights and Gerudo rushing in after them. The Hero covered his friends with another trio of sword beams, then followed them in, grief slowly giving way to rage.

~ o ~ o ~ o ~

For all the bleak sorrow and towering fury churning through the new Spirit Sage, Dorgan felt strangely robot-like. _Up. Down. Slash. Thrust. Chop them down, blow them away, nothing more than grass._ His massive swords carved through the undead horde with mechanical, perfunctory swings.

_Naboru's hand in his. So light, fragile, like ragged veil cloth. #I know who you were,# she sends, a whisper even in his mind. Her soul already begins to shake off her body, ruined garb nearly discarded. #What matters is who you are. Mightiest of the Gerudo, greatest of our heroes.# Dorgan shakes his head, shame and sorrow striking with viper speed and twice the venom. #All your mistakes are millennia old, save one. You have time to correct that. Take the Medallion, Spirit Sage.#_

The duplicate Argorok was foolish enough to press him. Dorgan cast out his psychic might, as powerful as any Clawshot, and yanked the dragon to earth by its glowing tail. He carved into it with fierce precision, twin blows returning its spirit to the Demon Realm. "Next," he barked, but even his threat was leaden.

_Blinded by tears, Dorgan closes his hand around the Spirit Medallion. The feeling that he's a traitor is reborn, certain that his grasp ends Naboru's hold on life. Even the bond carries no more words from her, but as his oldest friend's soul floats free, Dorgan knows that all he has done is relieve her of her last burden._

Two Gibdos approached, followed by a squad of Stalkin. They moved to scream, bodies taking in a parody of breath. Dorgan charged them, sword blows knocking both bandaged horrors to the earth before they could paralyze anyone. He unleashed a chain of lightning explosions on their prone forms, sending their disintegrating bodies flying.

_It begins with a sound, a chime ringing through the world. Naboru smiles down at him, and sight follows. Countless spirits of Light and Shadow, Water and Fire, Wind and Time, dance around her. Then they flow around Dorgan, a dragon of Light offering a pearl of Wisdom, while a Goddess of Time smiles at him from the distant past. Through the Light flows Shadow, a wounded friend's spirit taking form out of both to fight at his side. Midona winks at him with her tiny frame, and they summon the power of magic incarnate to carry them into battle._

The new Sage turned to face Zant, but Midona had already reached him, the remade usurper's wild sorcery clashing with the Shadow Sage's conjuration. Flashes of power carved the very stone around them, Zant's infernal might stymied by an imp's memories of Twilight. "I'm actually glad you're here, creep," Midona mocked, riding a Shadow wolf through Zant's Stalkin guards. "Putting you down once wasn't enough!"

"Your forces cannot bring back the dead, Twilight Princess!" Zant wailed, becoming a spinning death trap. Swords lashed out from his voluminous sleeves. "Do you not see, I am the one granted power by a god!"

_I was that "god," idiot,_ Dorgan thought. Inspiration struck then, and he smiled grimly, carving through Poes and Stalfos to approach the traitorous Twili. _You're not Ghirahim, but you'll do for now._ He raised one sword high, gathering Shadow and Spirit above the blade, then cast it at Zant. "So where's your god now, revenant?" Dorgan demanded, striding through the undead army as though they were but weeds. "Is he a mere phantom, humiliated repeatedly by the Hero?" The Gerudo broadened his smile, giving it a bloody edge, and crossed his swords before him. "Or is he somewhere else? Some place you _really shouldn't be?"_

Zant whimpered and stumbled back. Midona wasted no time in pressing her attack, three wolves forming to harry the last Twili. "Thanks, but seriously, find your own! Zant's _mine!"_

"Careful, Midona," Dorgan called, a ghost of a smile forming. "You're starting to sound like Volga." He backed towards the Hero, who was still tearing at the advancing army. "Link!" he shouted. His friend nodded curtly, then performed a whirling spin attack that carried the Hylian almost to Dorgan's side. "This is cathartic, but I'm not seeing any shortage of Ganon-spawn, are you?"

"Doesn't matter," Link replied, relentless fury leaking through a facade of Sheikah calm. "We fight until they run out."

"Or we collapse," Dorgan shot back. "Once Midona's wolves eat Zant, we need to pull back."

The friends bumped into each other, fighting back to back as the demon hordes rushed them. Together, Link and Dorgan cleared a circle around them. "Have the invaders broken through anywhere else?" Link asked, putting down a Gibdo that came too close.

_Oh. Hylia._ Dorgan nodded, teeth clenched, mind reaching out. "Northwest gate's already been overrun," he explained. Link snarled. _Din, he's really losing it._ The Gerudo looked over his shoulder. "Listen, Link. Naboru was my oldest friend. I feel like I just had my heart torn out. _This won't bring her back._ We need you, Hero. Zelda needs you."

That brought Link's attention back, the Hero glancing at Dorgan out of the corner of his eye. "Why Zant?" he asked.

"Because they can't just respawn him like a Bokoblin," Dorgan pointed out. He watched Midona charge at the usurper, eyebrow rising. "Besides, I can rein you in, whatever you're going through. You're the Hero. Midona? I'll let you try that one."

For several seconds, they continued to fight, back to back, none of the monsters able to truly endanger them. "Are you all right?" Link asked at last, voice soft while the Master Sword tore through enemies.

"Goddess, no," Dorgan admitted, swallowing. "I'm the Spirit Sage. Naboru's supposed to be the Spirit Sage. I'm – not." A Darknut of Shadow approached them, shield raised, sword poised to strike. Not caring whether it was truly undead or simply a demon that had gathered its courage, Dorgan shattered its defense with a double slash, then blew it up with raw power. "This would be a really bad time and place to fall apart, though." He summoned another column of thunderbolts, halting the Stalkin advance. "Besides, I'm Gerudo. I'm not letting Naboru go to the Sacred Realm embarrassed."

#Link, Dorgan,# Zelda sent, #We have another problem.#

Dorgan rolled his eyes. #Of course we do. Are you at the northwest gate?#

#Yes, but that's not the problem,# Zelda explained. Distantly, Dorgan felt her rain Light arrows down on the invaders. #It's Fort Barnes. The southern offensive is armed with enough bombs to lay waste to all of Ordon. Can either of you be spared?#

The Hero's frustration snarled through the bond for a few seconds. Sheikah training allowed him to rein it in. #Castle City is all but lost. Again. This is a delaying action, and costing them as many troops as we can manage.# Link glanced at Dorgan. "It may be possible to 'respawn' them repeatedly, but they are limited in speed by entry points. If Fort Barnes threatens the refugees, however – especially with millions of Castle City evacuees about to join them – then there's no question. Dorgan, you and Midona seem to have become a team. I can warp to Skyview with the Minuet of Forest, then fly toward the front.#

#Skyview?# Zelda asked. #Gods, Link, if that's as close as you can get, we can wait.# She concentrated briefly. #Dorgan, can you teleport straight there with your power?#

"Cover me," Dorgan whispered. Link obeyed, a spin attack clearing them room, then the Gerudo concentrated. Vast power surged, reaching, grasping, struggling desperately to reach the southern battlefield. Farore's Wind flickered in his mind, and he stretched its psychic manifestation beyond all rational bounds.

It wasn't enough. Dorgan fell to one knee, spent, even his magical power not enough to bend that much space so quickly. Again Link protected the Gerudo until he could stand. #Sorry, Zelda,# he sent, gritting his teeth as he fought by the Hero's side. #Couldn't make it.#

#Farore. Maybe Robin will have something.# Zelda's mind reached out to add the Shadow Sage to their bond. #For now, help Midona deal with Zant.#

#I can take him – oh, fine,# Midona snapped, folding her tiny arms while her hair-fist pounded Zant. #We're in a hurry. I get it.# She concentrated, preparing to summon another wolf.

"Farore's Beast!" Link cried, and transformed into a green-gray wolf the size of a small horse. Dorgan gaped, just self-aware enough to defend himself, as the Hero raced to the former Twilight Princess. She laughed and mounted, their power melding together as magic itself remembered their long-ago alliance. Zant screamed, ran, and vanished. _Why can_ they _do that so easily when we're stuck wading through Phantom Flame?_ Dorgan groused. The Light Charm went off in his mind an instant later. _The Phantom Flame. Their wizards must be traveling through it! Din sear Decole to a cinder, anyway._

"Whoo!" Midona shouted, hair-fist pumping in the air. "That felt great, even if he got away." Her Sage gifts flowed more smoothly, healthy streams of mana cascading through the Sheikah Sage. She sat up straighter on Link's back, eyes widening. "Wait. I think I'm waking u–"

The imp vanished. _Of course,_ Dorgan sighed. "That takes care of the Twilight Twosome. Now what?" he asked, watching the Hero take human form.

"Fort Barnes," Link insisted, glaring at the growing demon horde, "somehow. That's where Zelda needs us. Maybe we can make it with short hops, or boosting our loftwings."

"You know what my favorite thing about you is, Link? You never give up," Dorgan said, summoning Din's Fire to hand.

"Sure. That's why we're retreating," Link noted as they fell back.

Dorgan shook his head, then threw the fireball. "Tactical withdrawal, Hero. Now, let's figure out how to pull off today's miracle." He pulled mana through him in a torrent. "Then we avenge Naboru." Link nodded, and they both unleashed power out of legend on their foes.

~ o ~ o ~ o ~

High Queen Anju Davnesi strode through the panicked Toaru base, shaking her head at the rushing knights and scrambling foot soldiers. Luda strode by her side, the queen surprised that the High Sheikah wasn't hiding in Shadow. "Goddess, what a mess," Anju muttered, looking for signs of leadership. _The Cult's army will be here any minute. Why? There's nothing of value to them in Ordon Province except perhaps myself, and Luda could whisk me to the refugee camp in an instant. This makes no sense._

"Your Majesty, should you not take command here?" Luda whispered, kunai flickering through the Sheikah's fingers. Her crimson eyes darted in what seemed every direction at once.

"Momentarily, Luda," Anju explained, still scanning the camp. "I'm hoping that we can find some assistance on that front – ah, and there's Captain Peater now," she noted, managing a wan smile.

They approached the rotund knight, Anju watching him direct soldiers with his sword. "Sharpen your wits, children! It's too late to sharpen your blades, so hop to!" The Guard-Captain saw them coming and saluted with his blade. "Your Majesty. This lot's not going to be much use in takin' the fight to the demons, but they should be able to protect the civvies here. Civilians. Ma'am."

"Oh for Hylia's sake, Peater, stop that. We've known each other too long." Her ghost of a smile vanished. "Round up as many Phoenix Knights and Gerudo Guard you believe can manage an offensive, then meet me at the western edge of camp."

Peater bowed quickly, sheathing his sword. "I've got a few other recruits in mind, beggin' your pardon, Your Majesty."

Anju nodded to Peater, waving for him to rise. "I trust your judgement, Peater. Just hurry, for Hylia's sake. I will organize the defense, then join you shortly."

"Will do, Anju," he quipped, winking. In spite of everything, Anju found herself chuckling, shaking her head. _That may be the first time I've laughed since..._

The queen shook off a sudden wave of grief while Peater rushed to obey. _Not now._ Anju turned and strode towards the center of camp with all the regal, attention-drawing bearing she could muster. The chaos receded where she passed, replaced with more focused bustle. Once she found a bench next to the banked camp fire, she stood atop it, and all eyes flew to her. "Warriors of Hyrule, stand fast!" she cried, and the army all but halted. "The villagers beside us rely on you to remain alive and free. The entire province beyond is threatened, its people still shaken by the yoke of evil incarnate. You know your duty, my people. All that remains is for you to perform it. Positions!" The soldiers rushed to the barricades, confusion replaced with determination. _Better. Now, who to leave in charge?_ She caught sight of a Goron directing soldiers, ordering them to bring up artillery. "Master Gortram?" Anju asked. _Didn't he run the coasters at Fun Fun?_

Gortram gasped and saluted at the sight of the High Queen. "Y-Your Majesty!" he exclaimed. "I'm just rounding up some equipment to surprise the Cult's monsters with, milady."

"Excellent," Anju replied, nodding. "Until relieved by someone of higher rank, I want you to take charge here while I join the force investigating Fort Barnes. Do Hyrule proud, Captain." With a wave of her hand, the queen conjured new insignia to indicate the Goron's promotion. Tears misting his eyes, Gortram saluted again. #Luda.#

Shadow was familiar, almost a lightless home, but the Dark Fire – _Phantom Flame,_ she reminded herself – raged at the Shadow's edge. It seemed to burn across the world entire, threatening to engulf it. Then they emerged by Peater's side, amongst a motley band of knights, sorcerers, Gerudo warriors and scouts, newly-transformed Zoras, and city guards. "Peater. Status."

"Eep! Er, yes, Queen Anju." Peater scratched his hair and turned west. "We've got a smatterin' of everyone you'd need to make a mess of a demon army, but not enough for a real offensive. I'm guessin' you knew that, so we've been working out how to take Fort Barnes. Is that the plan?" he asked.

Anju nodded. "We cannot drive back Ganon's wave of evil ourselves, but we can cut them off." With a flick of her wrist, the High Queen conjured a translucent layout of the fortress. "We enter through the main artillery batteries and bomb stockpiles, then work our way in using those same weapons. That will get the advancing force's attention while thinning their ranks."

"With respect, Your Majesty, how in Din's name are we supposed to manage that?" a Gerudo swordswoman asked, one eyebrow raised.

"The Sheikah will bring sorcerers in by stealth and Shadow, to create Farore's Wind entry points for our forces," Luda explained. "Enough mages in concert can transport the necessary strike teams." The Gerudo opened her mouth, closed it, and nodded, eyes wide.

"Even in circles," Anju explained, gathering the mages with a wave of her hand, "this will require at least two jumps to get within sight of Fort Barnes. The warriors will form an outer ring to defend us while we prepare. Is everyone ready?"

"Your Majesty, they're coming," the youngest of the sorcerers said, a Hylian boy little older than her own Zelda. He pointed at the horizon, which teemed from end to end with movement like a pile of feeding maggots.

"Then we must concentrate all the more carefully," Anju insisted. "Join hands." Mercifully, they obeyed without further delay or debate. She formed a psychic surface bond between them. #Close your eyes. Block out sound. See only Latoan City. Hear only the woodlands around it, the streams flowing through it. Catch the scent of grass in the wind, goats and horses riding across the south.# She felt them resonate with her magic. _Move,_ she willed. Farore's Wind snatched the group up, placing them just outside Latoan.

The city was empty of people, Hyrule's army having rescued its population during the offensive that had retaken most of Ordon. Anju concentrated, sensing a small garrison within the city. "We haven't been noticed. Second jump." The leap to Fort Barnes was uneventful, the great citadel coming into sight at last.

A towering edifice covered in steel as much as stone, it had proven impenetrable to all assault for two millennia, until Decole's betrayal. _Even the Cult had to drop their monsters in from the sky with numbers beyond counting,_ the queen mused. _Fortunately, our entry will be simpler._ With one glance from Anju, Luda vanished. In rapid succession, the mages looked up in amazement. Peater divided the remaining forces to suit the assault while Anju concentrated. The Phoenix Knight joined the queen with a Gerudo archer and an armored knight. "Now," she commanded.

All the teams vanished. Anju's force emerged from the mana in the fort's underground storage chamber, surrounded by more bombs than the high queen had ever seen before. "Gather as many bombs as you can carry, then move up and out," she whispered. "Carefully." Her team nodded and obeyed. Once they were laden with explosives, the Gerudo scout went first, the knight taking the rear. Peater, as she expected, was at her side. She nodded to the Gerudo, who grinned back. _I must learn their names before this is all over,_ Anju determined.

Then the Gerudo archer leaped out, and Anju learned that she could make Bomb Arrows. Explosions rang across the courtyard, and Anju led the remaining three warriors out to join her. They lobbed their reclaimed weapons at the scrambling Bokoblins, who simply panicked all the more when they weren't blowing up. Anju permitted herself a thin, fierce smile. _Back to the Abyss with you, Ganon-spawn!_

Luda appeared at the queen's side in a burst of smoke, bomb-kunai flying behind her in a torrent of eruption. "Your Majesty, the assault is proceeding with uncanny precision. Barring an unforeseen counter-offensive, we should have control of Fort Barnes in less than an hour." She turned to look at Anju. "I will note that unforeseen is not the same as unexpected. The contingency you requested is in place."

"Excellent work, Luda," Anju admitted, using psychic pulses of Din's Hand to extend her bomb-throwing reach. Stalkin joined the Bokoblins in the Phantom Flame bonfire. "Now perhaps you can tell me why you are here instead of leading your team."

"I am the High Sheikah, sworn to protect the Crown of Hyrule above all else." Luda unleashed another volley of explosive throwing knives. "Besides, who else is going to keep you out of trouble? Peater?"

Anju turned her attention to the city guard's swordmaster. Peater was slicing through Stalfos and Lizalfos to make Aveil herself proud, his Sheikah-style blade a blur in the wind. "He protects me with a devotion nearly equaling yours," the queen retorted, "and he doesn't try to wipe my nose."

Luda snorted. "Sometimes, your nose needs wiping, O High Queen. I still remember when you had cucco pox."

"I was seven!" Anju objected, rolling a bomb to an approaching Moblin's feet. It looked down at the sphere with a look of abject stupidity, staring until it exploded. "Gah. Just get them out if something goes wrong."

Phantom Ganon appeared in front of Peater, titanic sword in hand, fire streaming from his head. The knight hissed and leaped back, raising his weapon to duel the monster. "So you're the one who keep hauntin' the Hero," Peater spat. "Time for a little exorcism." The wraith laughed, raising his weapon with casual contempt.

In all the years she'd known him, Anju had never known Peater to move with such speed, even in his heyday as Castle City's reigning duelist and heartthrob. His weight, his age, his ill-fitting chain shirt, none of it mattered. The Guard-Captain struck between eye blinks with force that would have carved a Darknut in half. Phantom Ganon didn't even bother parrying, letting Peater's sword slice deep between his ribs. "Not bad," the monster rumbled. "I actually felt that." Peater looked up, staring in shock at the creature's terrible smile. "My turn."

Anju ran towards the pair, but before she'd gone even a pace, the phantom's blade lashed out. Peater flew back to Phantom Ganon's left and right, dead before the halves struck the ground. Even the pink fairy wailed in horror as she spiraled from Peater's bottle. "Goddess," Anju whispered, heart clenching. "Not again."

Phantom Ganon laughed, turning towards the queen. "Did you think that I was easy prey, simply because the greatest Hero of all your kind could defeat me?" He twitched, and Peater's sword flew out of his body, embedding itself in the stone wall. "Armed with the mightiest blade ever forged by your gods, with training across millennia and an arsenal out of legend, he barely ekes out his victories against me."

Luda's bomb was already exploding in the demon-ghost's face when the Sheikah returned to Anju's side. "Shut up, murderer," the High Sheikah replied, voice flat. "Your Majesty, we must flee. That horror's boast is not idle."

"We cannot let this place continue to harbor the Cult," Anju insisted. "Find Rupin. Reports suggested resistance here." She focused on the phantom, stalking towards them with a hungry gait, to avoid looking at Peater's ruined body.

"I'll send the Gerudo," Luda said, Shadow magic filling her hands. "I'm not leaving you here with _that."_

"Wise," Phantom Ganon replied, "but futile, all the same." He came at them in a rush, sword whistling, death magic grasping around him. Luda dashed in, striking with bombs and knives before darting away. The wraith swept aside the explosives with a single sword stroke, letting the kunai bounce off his dragon-scaled body. The Gerudo's Ice Arrows bounced off his hide, while the knight was cut off by a pair of Darknuts. "You cannot defeat me. You cannot even _harm_ me. What hope have you?"

Anju formed a bow of Light, firing into the white "X" on the villain's forehead. He roared and recoiled, head flying back. "The sacred Light of Hyrule can harm any spawn of Ganon," she exclaimed, "even the ghost of Ganon himself!"

When he recovered, the High Queen stepped back, mouth going dry at the hatred glaring at her. His eyes were nothing else, just pure, absolute venom. "Yes," he snarled. Luda screamed and moved to protect her, but a wave of searing power threw the High Sheikah back.

Then the phantom blade was through the High Queen's torso. Anju blinked in surprise, looking down at the wound. Her assailant's sword had gone very neatly through her navel, and she could feel it sticking out of her back. The cut was cold, a numbness both strange and merciful radiating from the thrust. "That is why you must all be destroyed," Ganon swore, and Anju understood. _This is the true Ganon,_ she realized. _A ghost of hate and revenge, occasionally reborn, always burning._

She looked into his eyes, saw the fear behind the fury and loathing. "Our Light can extinguish your Phantom Flame," Anju said. "Our Shadow can smother it." She shook her head. "It does not have to be this way. Hylia bore us as children, she did not forge us to be weapons."

Ganon glared back, teeth bared. "One of you was," he noted, yanking the sword from her body. Anju collapsed, a puppet with her strings cut. "All of this is because your Goddess created a Hero. You celebrate him as your champion, yet the boy is the source of your suffering."

Anju shook her head. "How many lives did Link live in peace?" she asked, reaching for her legs. _Did he remove them? No, I just can't feel them._ With one arm, she pushed herself up to look the monster in the eyes. "How many of your kind did he cut down when you did _not_ invade our world? When has the Hero not wished to live in peace? You started this war and you continue it, but if you do not stop, it will end you."

Again, Luda charged the phantom king. Again, a wave of power beyond measure tossed her aside. Ganon blinked at the queen. "Very well. I grant you this point of order." He raised his sword high. "Yet only one of us ends this day!"

#Luda, save the others,# Anju sent, along with an image of her final action. When the Sheikah sobbed and vanished, she cupped her hand. "Din's Fire," she whispered, then tossed the ball down the trap door they'd emerged from.

The last thing her eyes of flesh saw was Phantom Ganon screaming. Then the world erupted in fire and light, and Kafei glowed before her, arms stretched wide. She reached out to him, and they were united once more.

~ o ~ o ~ o ~

"Mother?" Zelda whispered. She fell to her knees, the war map forgotten, the throne room a blur. Her hand throbbed, almost burning. The few remaining aides froze, staring.

Impa appeared at her side. "Zelda!" The Sheikah dropped beside the princess, one arm sliding under Zelda's shoulders. "Goddess, stay with us."

"I am not the Goddess," Zelda said, voice hollow. _Mother. I would beg forgiveness, had I the right,_ she thought. "I am a spent vessel, ruined and empty."

"You are the Crown Princess of Hyrule," Impa retorted, lifting Zelda to her feet, "and if my suspicion is correct, soon its queen. Even the Hero cannot triumph if you surrender to despair."

_Despair,_ Zelda wondered, the part of her mind not in tatters reaching out on a hunch. There, in the Phantom Flame, sat three foul braziers with glowing eyes. They glared their hate through time and space, their fires mockeries of the Triforce. _Sorrow, to consume Courage. Destruction, the fate of Power without direction. Despair...to end Wisdom._

From strength Zelda never imagined she had, the princess found the will to move. "All aides, evacuate. Impa, report," she whispered, returning to the war map.

Impa released her and bowed. "Luda sent me an image, Your Highness. I am not certain how, though I suspect it has something to do with Midona's recovery. Fort Barnes exploded, taking thousands of Ganon-spawn with it and halting their southern advance." She stepped in front of the princess. "All the same, they have retaken half of Ordon. Their northern army marches through the foothills of the Hebra Mountains." Impa took her left hand when Zelda flinched to her right. "Ministers Henya and Gaepora are managing Castle City's evacuation. The city will do them little good without hostages or the castle itself."

"Won't it?" Zelda asked, looking at the map. "I wonder." She closed her eyes, mind reaching out for Hero and Spirit Sage. #Link. Dorgan. Where are you?#

#Just mounting up, boss,# Dorgan replied, #but we'll be in Ordon before you can say "Dim Debbie.'# He paused. #Is something wrong, Zelda?#

#Fort Barnes is gone,# she replied. #The crisis there has abated. The one here is ongoing.# She felt Impa guiding her out of the throne room. #We must protect our people, ensure that we leave no one behind this time.#

#Zel?# Link asked, loftwing already banking. #What happened?#

#Later,# Zelda sent. #For now, we must go.# She looked down at her right hand, which still throbbed. _Love of Nayru. I do not have time for this._ Something familiar echoed through the sensation, and the princess paused. _Wait. This feeling, almost burning, not truly pain, like Light itself...I know this feeling._ She concentrated, drawing the sensation out. The almost-ache eased, becoming a warm glow. In spite of her grief and through the pain, a serenity washed over her.

"Your Highness!" Impa cried, releasing Zelda's other hand. The princess opened her eyes, and on the back of her hand glowed an outline of the Triforce. The edge of Wisdom shone the brightest, though it remained but a trace, an echo of divine glory rather than its presence. "What miracle is this?"

"Only a clue, Impa," Zelda explained, "but enough for now. A final gift from my parents, I think."

#Um, Zelda?# Dorgan sent, his bond-voice uncharacteristically weak. #There's been a, well, a development.#

_Sear it, not now._ Zelda reached out with her mind, feeling the imprint of Courage on the Hero – and Power, emanating from Dorgan. #We can talk about this later, Dorgan. It merely suggests something we've long suspected, we can only benefit from its presence, and this is not the time.#

Dorgan paused. #Later. Yes,# he said at last

#We're approaching the convoy, and the Red Lion is moving to take point,# Link added. Through the psychic bond, Zelda felt his concern for her growing with each passing moment. #And Zel? Thanks.#

Zelda nodded, allowing Impa to guide her once more. In less than a minute, they were atop the southeast tower. As Link had promised, the Red Lion was on final approach, Eagus and his squadrons fast approaching it on the horizon. Impa concentrated, and the pair slid through Shadow to the royal airship.

Marin's evacuation Charms performed as enchanted, and it was a matter of minutes for the remaining population of Castle City to flee the numberless Ganon-spawn. The next half hour was more desperate, as the Cult air force took to the winds at last. Skytails served a function similar to Bokoblins on the ground, overwhelming with sheer numbers. Mothulas, hrocs, furnixes, Aeralfos, and Cult pilots of Hylian and Gerudo heritage served as the elite forces of the invaders.

Eagus and his Loftwing Knights proved their valor in kind, halting a force twenty times their number. However, in spite of all she'd seen him manage, it was the Hero that amazed Zelda the most. Wielding the Master Sword to carve entire flights of monsters from the sky, he tore through enemy squadrons as he had earthly platoons. Just as the border of Kasuto Province came into view, the Cult's forces broke and fled.

The responding cheer was decidedly ragged. #Minister Eagus, forgive me, but Ordon needs the aid of the Loftwing Knights as well,# Zelda sent.

#Ha,# the Defense Minister replied, crossbow raised. #I welcome the command. We have to prove what we're capable of when the Hero's not there to hold our hands.# With a broad wave, Eagus directed half his forces south. The refugee fleet had gained enough altitude that the Minister was able to slope downward towards Ordon, his knights picking up speed as they went.

Zelda nodded to herself, then fell into a chair. She couldn't even look at the throne behind it. _That went well, for a second flight from Hyrule's capitol._ She breathed in, exhaled. _At least Castle Hyrule remains protected from the Cult._ Again, grief slithered in once there was no crisis to manage, but Sheikah meditation allowed Zelda to suppress her emotions while the Red Lion flew peacefully across Kasuto towards the refugee camp.

Rousing herself when the ship pivoted to land, the princess strode out to the main deck, Impa at her side the instant she left the cockpit. #Still in my shadow, Sheikah?# Zelda asked, striding out with as much poise and control as she could muster.

#Always,# Impa replied. #I will not lose you to grief. Neither will I deny it.# She paused, the Sheikah's outward demeanor utterly calm, her soul in turmoil. #Had I not feared that despair would claim you, I would never–#

#You did what you must, knowing what I needed,# Zelda replied, ashamed that even her inner voice was weak. #I will need time to grieve, when the immediate disaster abates. Until then, I am Hyrule's reigning monarch, and will behave accordingly.# Another fear shot through her. #Link. He will blame himself. I will lean on him later, but for now, please, keep him focused.#

#Dorgan's past has just been revealed,# Impa replied, permitting herself an inward smile. #I believe he will have his hands full.#

Zelda shook her head, watching the Red Lion land. Aveil was already clearing the gathering crowd, while Henya and Gaepora approached from the north. _The latest refugees must be safe. Thank Hyl – Nayru._ The princess folded her arms. #Even now, we cannot be sure until Dorgan remembers. All the same, few will doubt, and many will accuse. That must not be permitted to spread.# Impa nodded, and they disembarked.

Seeing Link rushing to her side was almost enough to salve her pain. Dorgan hurried behind him, mouth tight. The symbols on their hands had faded, as hers had. _Wisdom, please, be with me._ She gathered her poise, determined to show her people only serene resolve, and her friend what support she could dredge up.

Midona rushed through the crowd from the opposite direction, Lana trailing after her. "Shadow Sage," the princess acknowledged, but Midona simply nodded in her direction and kept going. Zelda blinked and watched her approach Link and Dorgan. _Oh, Goddess. She and Dorgan worked together for weeks. If I am forced to mediate some bizarre love triangle now, I do believe I will –_

Placing herself in the Gerudo's path, Midona leaned back, made a fist, and threw a wicked right hook into Dorgan's jaw. Link came to a skittering halt, jaw dropping as he stared. Zelda sympathized with the Hero. _What in Farore's name?_ With a frustrated exhalation, she hiked up her skirts and ran over.

The Hero had placed himself between the Spirit and Shadow Sages, arms spread wide. Proxi swirled above him in a protective circle. Lana was examining Dorgan's jaw. "I'm fine," he muttered, waving her back, but Lana would have none of it.

Zelda's own jaw stiffened. "Midona, I am relieved beyond words to see you healed, but this is not the time."

"He _knew!"_ Midona snarled, pointing at Dorgan. The Gerudo's eyes widened, and he shuddered. "He's known he was Ganondorf since before the war!" She crossed her arms. "I don't know how long before, but I saw it when I returned to my body. Dorgan knew before the Cult invaded." Her eyes narrowed. "What if he knew about that, too? Maybe Kagerin would be–"

"No," Link insisted. "Dorgan's proved his loyalty and courage countless times. His past lives are no one's business but his own, and in this one he's a hero of Hyrule."

"Robin," Dorgan whispered. "When we helped bring back Robin." Midona hissed, and he looked away. "The time energy was everywhere. I couldn't – there just never seemed like a good time." Then he turned back, pleading, to Zelda. "You knew I was going to tell you, when the Triforce echoes appeared. I was going to tell you this part too, I swear it."

"Of course you were," Midona drawled.

Zelda held up a hand. "I believe him," she insisted. Midona huffed and looked away. "And Link is right. The mere fact that he was Ganondorf does not matter in regards to the person he is today. Dorgan could have betrayed us in a thousand different ways were he a villain, which he is clearly not." She couldn't help a glare at Dorgan then, and he flinched at her gaze. "However. If the Cult knew, they would have taken an interest. Your power and heritage make you a target useful to them. Your connection to the Triforce of Power might have threatened all the world had they taken you." She looked down. "I understand your dilemma. When I learned about Hylia, I too struggled with the revelation. Knowing that what you once set in motion still haunts the world is a terrible burden." She sighed. "Still, if you could not tell the world, you could at least have told us. This is a poor time to learn that our trust is not what I thought."

"I did – I do trust you," Dorgan stammered. "I just – after everything he did, _I_ did, to Hyrule, to Twilight, to _you..._ it never seemed like the right time."

Midona took a step towards Dorgan, fists surging with Shadow. "Good job," she spat.

"And whose fault is that?" Lana jumped in, stepping beside the Hero. "The Twilight Princess wasn't exactly kind to children and animals herself, so maybe now's not the time to point fingers – which you were literally doing!"

"Whoa, Lana," Link began, but Midona walked right up to Lana, towering over the little sorceress. "Midona, stop."

"No," the Shadow Sage said, staring down at Lana. "You knew, too, didn't you?"

"Leave her out of this!" Dorgan roared, suddenly right next to Midona. _Gods. It's easy to forget how big he is,_ Zelda realized, as he loomed over the Shadow Sage. "I made her promise not to tell anyone. You're mad at me? Fine, I deserve it, but you _stay away from Lana."_

"Or _what?"_ Midona snarled back.

"Enough!" Zelda barked. The entire argument came to a halt, all participants turning to her. _Mother, forgive me. I need your help one last time._ She took in a breath, plunged in. "The battle at Fort Barnes ended with several deaths, my mother's among them." They all gasped, Link taking a step towards her. It took more strength than Zelda expected to stop him, more than she thought she had, but it worked. "Dorgan is no traitor. Whatever this mistake might have done, it is done. No actual harm can be attributed to him in this life, and he has saved countless lives. If you cannot work with him yet, Midona, then you two can serve separately. I welcome efforts to make peace between you, but any other _arguments_ about this revelation will wait until after the war." Midona huffed. "That is not a suggestion, Sage of Shadow."

Dorgan bowed his head. "Zelda, if there's anything I can do to make up for this – anything at all – just tell me, and it'll get done." She noticed a tear fall from him, plunging to the grass.

"Not now, Spirit Sage," she whispered, and Midona clenched up, trembling. "Perhaps later, I will have the strength, but this is one burden too many." She turned and strode away. "If I am needed, I will be in the royal tent." Impa and Link followed beside her. After a short pause, the princess heard the others go their separate ways.

When they entered the tent, Zelda held up a hand, then concentrated. Impa and Link stopped while the ladder dropped. "Please, wait below. I am going upstairs to master my emotions. I know I will require protection during this time, but I will also need solitude."

"Whatever you need," Link whispered, and in spite of her grief, Zelda loved him anew. "Whenever you need it. Always."

"The Sheikah serve your will," Impa added, forcing a ghost of a smile to form. "Always."

"Thank you both," Zelda said. Then, without another word, she went upstairs, strode to her bed, collapsed on it, and wept until she had no tears left to shed.


	13. Part 3, Ch. 1: Legends Never Die

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Standard explanation: #This notation# is for telepathic communication.

**Part III: Skyward**

**Chapter One: Legends Never Die**

Link glared westward, fists trembling. _Hero Eternal, ha._ He concentrated, and the Mogma Mitts appeared on his hands, crackling with lightning. _All the weapons in the world._ Again his mind reached out, and Din's Hand summoned pincers to his side. _Magic to shake the world._ He glanced over his shoulder at the emerald hilt of the Master Sword. _The greatest, most powerful sacred wonder ever gifted to Hylia's tribes._ With a grunt and a shake, he banished gauntlets and spell, looking away from the Blade. _Hero of Legend, Men, Time, Light, Hyrule – all of it just to end like this? I might as well be the Hero of Nothing._

The Hero barely noticed civilians scrambling out of his way as he strode through camp, working towards the ramparts. _Naboru, Peater, and Queen Anju, dead. Central Hyrule, fallen once more. Fort Barnes is a crater, and the Fire Sanctuary is under siege. Zelda in tears. Dorgan consumed with guilt. Midona overwhelmed by rage. For all the temples we've cleansed and sealed, the enemy overwhelms in hours a momentum that took two months to win._ He reached the ramparts, nodding to hasty salutes as he climbed one of the watchtowers. Every horizon was clear of Ganon-spawn, Hyrule's soldiers marching across the nearby plains on carefully scheduled patrols. The storm of monsters over Castle City was barely a dot against the clouds, and even then only because they were so high up and so many. Link frowned. _Clouds. Monsters in the clouds. Why does that feel like a hint, a clue?_

Leaning on the railing, the Hero looked out into the distance, crushing his sorrow and the despair that threatened to rise from it. _Think, sear it. With all those temples sealed, this attack must have cost them dearly. It's a blow to morale, true, but Hyrule will recover, it always does. We were driven back, but most of our people were evacuated this time._ He pounded the railing, eyes flickering beyond sight. _What are they after this time? What does Ganon want from yesterday's victory?_

#Maybe he thinks he can hold it this time?# Proxi asked. The Hero could sense her feet playing shyly against each other. #This is war stuff. Robin and Zelda will know.#

#I'm not sure.# Link rubbed the back of his neck. #Zelda's not at her best, and the lords of the Fire Emblem deal with strategy and logistics. Our war is more than that. Temples become beach heads. Animals become monsters. Woodlands become horrors. The sacred is profaned, and the spawn of Ganon are made strong by it.#

Inspiration lit in a corner of Link's mind. #Sacred made profane, from where the spawn of Ganon come. Of course. They wanted the Sealed Grounds, where the First Temple of Hylia was built. It's the most holy place in Hyrule.#

#Second-most,# Proxi pointed out, grinning. #Hey, sword girl! Tell him where the most sacred spot in Hyrule is.#

#The Pedestal of Time,# Fi noted, manifesting at the Hero's side, #where I rested between your quests. There once stood the Temple of Time, and the Sealed Temple before it.#

The Hero blinked. #Wait, how did the Pedestal of Time end up in the corner of Hyrule when the Sealed Grounds is – oh. Never mind.# Proxi laughed while Link considered the many times Hyrule's features had shifted. _Still weird. I mean, it was literally right next door._ Again, he made a fist, and the echo of Courage glowed on the back of his hand. _That's another clue. The answer feels so close, like a key just out of reach._

Screams shattered the camp's calm. Riddle forgotten, Link leaped off the watchtower, using the Sailcloth to glide over the camp. Below and to the south, he found the sudden outbreak of activity, fallen soldiers forming the small wake of a fierce battle. There, Ghirahim and Decole fought a Phoenix Knight and Grandmaster Robin. Though the Ylissean war-mage batted Decole around like a cat with a mouse, the knight was having considerably more trouble with the Demon Lord.

_No._ Releasing the Sailcloth, Link aimed a Clawshot as he fell. Grappling onto Ghirahim's back, he flew at the living weapon just before Ghirahim stabbed the knight through the ribs. Then the Demon Lord turned, hissing at the Hero with his long tongue flailing. "You're too late, boy!" Once more, he vanished.

"We'll see," Link muttered, throwing a bottle to the knight. The bodyguard nodded gratefully, removing his helmet. The Hero froze, staring at Sir Korin. _PA?_ Link thought wildly, trying not to think of how much blood stained the ground.

In that moment, Ghirahim struck again, stabbing Robin from behind. Link gasped and ran towards the Beorc, but Lucina slashed the Demon Lord and grabbed the Grandmaster before he could collapse. "Away from him, madman!" she cried, pointing her sword at him with her free hand. Robin held onto Lucina in kind, bearing his combat tome in his remaining hand. They pressed tight against one another, but the Grandmaster was barely upright all the same. _Farore,_ Link swore. _I have had enough of this demon assassin._

Ghirahim laughed at the Princess of Ylisse, licking his blade. "The memory of Marth will make a fine appetizer before butchering the Hero, girl!"

Link roared and leaped, and Ghirahim was forced to retreat before the might of the Master Sword. "Don't count your cuccos yet, demon," the Hero snarled, interposing himself between weapon and strategist. Decole attacked them with bursts of Phantom Flame, but Lucina and Robin were able to deflect his assault. _Goddess. Decole's getting more powerful too. I'd better end this fast._

"You still think you can win. That is more precious than even my exquisite poetry can describe!" Ghirahim retorted. Link raised an eyebrow. _He thinks he's a poet? Truly?_ With a shrug, the swordsman dispelled his mantle, twin sabers growing into larger broadswords. "For all the tricks Hylia played on your behalf, insipid child, we have already undone you! Only one path to the Triforce remained to you, and we have placed it forever out of your reach!"

Ghirahim vanished, reappearing behind Lucina and Robin, but Link was able to interpose himself again with his Sheikah Arts. "Then why are you afraid, Ghira-Dim?" the Hero whispered. _One path to the Triforce, out of reach. Why does that sound right?_

Again, Ghirahim vanished, taking Decole with him in the familiar whirl of force diamonds. "Robin? Pa? Are you all right?" Robin nodded, leaning heavily on Lucina. Link offered him a potion all the same, which the Grandmaster drank without complaint.

Korin limped to Link's side. "I'll live," the knight hissed, holding his chest. "Make sure that thing is gone, then we'll head for the healers' tents."

With a nod, Link reached out with Nayru's Eye. The gap Decole had hacked through the camp's wards whistled mournfully, like torn banners in the wind. For a few seconds, the world of mana was quiet, with only the echoes of summoning and the melodies of healing flowing gently around them. Then an explosion of sadism and bloodlust erupted on the bank of Lake Hylia, near the enchanters' tents. _Marin,_ Link realized, blood chilled.

Diving through Shadow again, Link raced toward the Charm genius. Peering into the Mortal Realm, Link saw Ghirahim and Decole appearing in slow-motion. They leered at a terrified Tarin, Kina, and Marin, while a grim Ingo was still reaching for his crossbow. #Fi.#

When they emerged, Link was between Ghirahim and his victims, and Fi swatted Decole aside with a single twirling spin of her blade-cloak, while Mr. Pumm fired a volley of bolts at the traitor's flailing body. The Demon Lord's slash at Tarin instead bounced of Link's shield. "No," Link growled. "You don't get to do this any more – no back stabbing, no murder of defenseless civilians, none of your casual evil. _No more."_

"You don't know when to quit, boy," Ghirahim snarled back, voice and demeanor surprisingly subdued. "Rest assured, however, that more is exactly what I have in mind!" Again, the two demon agents vanished. When Link reached out with Eyes of Nayru and Truth, it became clear that they had fled in truth that time. Gaepora and Morsego were already sealing the rip in the camp's wards, and no others had been harmed during the pair's escape.

He turned to the Alons, and Marin threw her arms around the Hero, sobbing uncontrollably. Carefully putting away sword and shield alike, Link gave the enchantress a gentle hug in kind. Marin sagged in his arms, sobs giving way to labored breath. _Goddess, she's as light as a child,_ Link thought, blinking. Tarin and Kina were at her side, looking over their daughter with alacrity. "Goddess, Marin, I told you to rest," Kina cried, stroking Marin's hair.

"They needed my Charms. Oh Goddess, he was going to kill me." With that, Marin collapsed, spent. Link scooped her up, eyes flickering, examining. _Pale, shaking, light, weak._ He looked at Tarin and Kina, uncertain.

Mr. Alon held out his arms, and Link handed the man his daughter. "I don't think she's been eating enough," the Hero explained, "and she's clearly exhausted. Marin needs sleep more than anything. One of the healers should make certain she's not sick, as well."

Tarin grunted. "We've been trying to keep her fed, make her rest, but there's so much to do," he admitted, shaking his head.

Zelda appeared in a flash of Farore's Wind, her psychic power carrying the princess to them. "Oh Nayru, am I too late?" she gasped, eyes wide with horror

_Speaking of pale and unrested,_ Link thought, worry coiling anew. "Ghirahim didn't reach her," he explained, and the princess let a held breath escape. "This is exhaustion, maybe some malnutrition."

The princess closed her eyes, shook her head. "I told her, explicitly, not to do this to herself. Gods help us." She walked up to Tarin, who looked like he was trying to salute without jostling Marin. He soon settled for standing at attention. "I will accompany you to the healers, good Tarin, where we can have a talk with our resident Charm master about how useful the unconscious are to the war effort."

"With your permission, Your Highness, I will join you," Link said with a shallow bow. "Robin and my father were wounded before Ghirahim got here."

Zelda turned to him, eyes wide, then sucked in a breath through gritted teeth and nodded. "The wards?" she half-demanded.

"Morsego and Gaepora seal them now," the Hero explained as they worked their way through camp. "The ugly hack-work surely explains Decole's presence."

"I will speak to Henya," Zelda continued, glancing at Marin, "and contribute my own magic to the effort. I will not deny the value of the work Marin and the State Minister have done, creating new Ministry Charms for communication and evacuation, but this must not happen again." The Hero nodded.

"Well, at least Marin will get some rest now," Tarin muttered, holding his daughter closer. "It's all well and good that her inventions ensured Castle City's evacuation, but Goddess, how desperate are we?"

"Not as desperate as the Ganon-spawn, it would seem," Zelda replied, placing a hand on Marin's shoulder. Sapphire light glowed around the princess' hand, and Marin's pallor receded, color slowly returning to her skin. "This assault is something new."

Tarin shook, a faint growl escaping the salesman. "Do they never run out of terrors to share? Even the demon lord's words were all cruel barbs."

Link nodded, then let the others lead, his mind working the riddle anew. _Ghirahim said the Triforce was out of reach. Sacred places, profaned. A sudden offensive, when their access to reinforcements is limited. This attack was cruel, but also a risk. Zelda's right, they're worried. Why?_ He shook his head. _I was unfair to Robin earlier. The Grimleal War had its share of strange sorceries. Between him and Zelda, we'll figure this out._

Reaching the healers brought the Hero's musings to a halt. Robin was flat on a cot, as pale as Marin had been. The left side of his coat was soaked in blood. His breathing was labored, Lucina stroking Robin's hair while two psychics flowed Nayru's Heart into him. Zelda gasped, then rushed to them, her own healing magic dwarfing theirs in an instant. "Goddess," Link breathed, then joined her. As with Marin before him, Robin began to recover before their eyes. His wound sealed shut, and his breathing became more regular. "Zel?"

"He needs rest and fluids," she explained, leaning on Link's shoulder the moment he was at her side. "One red potion a day for the next three. Lucina, keep him here if you have to pin him to the cot."

"As much as I wish to agree wholeheartedly, my lady," Lucina replied, grimacing, "Robin can provide analysis without straining himself." Her eyes shone like steel. "I will protect him."

Zelda shook her head. "We will manage without him for a few days." She glanced over at Marin, whom Tarin had lowered gently to a bed. "This war has pushed us all to our limits. Those of us who remain capable will serve in place of the wounded and exhausted."

"And heart-sick?" Lucina whispered. Zelda shuddered. "Zelda, I know what you're going through, better than you know. The Hero is not the only one who has endured war twice over."

"I am monarch of Hyrule," Zelda said, eyes closed. "I let myself grieve last night. Until this war is over, nothing else must matter. I will think of something." She swallowed. "Somehow."

"No one doubts your dedication, Zel," Link replied, "but please, don't forget your own words about 'how useful the unconscious are to the war effort.'" He put an arm around her waist for support. "We'll think of something together. Ghirahim's attack–"

The Hero froze, metaphoric Light Charm flaring above his head like a tiny sun. "Not just out of reach," he whispered. "He said they _placed_ it out of reach." Link and Zelda looked at each other, and said as one, "Sky Keep!"

Fi manifested beside them. "That is where you earned the right to wield the Triforce in the Era of the Sky, Master," she noted, "but Skyloft remains lost."

Link smiled his first real smile since Ghirahim attacked Naboru. "The Pedestal of Time," he replied. Zelda hugged him close. "In the Twilight Era, it led to the Temple of Time. You and Proxi said it was the most sacred place in Hyrule. If it's been profaned, we cleanse it. Either way, once we can access the divine knowledge within–"

"You can learn how to breach the wards around the Palace of Winds," Zelda finished for him. "We can reach Skyloft, find the Triforce, and end this nightmare cycle once and for all."

Link nodded. "Zel, it's going to be all right." _I know what to do, now._

The princess turned and gripped the Hero's shoulders with a Goron's strength. "I know I can't join you yet, but for the love of Nayru, don't go to the Lost Woods alone," she pleaded. "With all the land the Cult's retaken, you'll have to cross an entire kingdom's worth of hostile territory. Worse, they'll certainly have an army there waiting for you."

"I promise," Link agreed. "I just need to check on Pa, then I'll leave right away." Zelda nodded back and let go. The Hero turned to Lucina, who nodded as well. He left the princesses and healers to their duty, and went in search of his father.

Sir Korin was easy to find. Already moved to a bed, he was glaring at a plate of bullbo meat and mixed vegetables. "Ham, Pa?" Link called. "I can find out if they have some cucco."

"No, no," Korin averred, putting the plate on the night stand and sighing. "Everyone's eating what they're given. I'm not allergic."

"You just loathe it with the fury of a thousand burning stars," Link joked, trying to smile. Failing that, he pulled over a chair. "How are you?"

"Amazed I can eat, after that monster cut through my armor like it was notepaper," Korin quipped back. "I've been healed before, but I never realized how extraordinary Hyrule's medical mages are." He sank back into the bed, eyes closed. _Goddess. Even Pa looks tired._ "You're going to fight that thing again, aren't you?"

"Yeah." Link winced, remembering Naboru. He wiped his eyes before Pa opened his. "I wasn't fast enough to save everyone, but Ghirahim's never beaten me in a duel. I can handle him."

"Mm." Korin was silent for a few seconds. _Did he fall asleep?_ Link wondered, preparing to stand. "Son," he said at last, "I know I haven't had a lot of time for you lately."

"There's this war going on, Pa," Link replied, putting a hand on his father's arm. "I haven't either. Sure, I've seen a lot of Ma, but that's because we're both protecting Zel. Not that she needs much protecting, thank Hylia," The Hero stood. "Look, I have to go. I just wanted to make sure you were all right."

"Except for the ham, I'll be fine," Korin said, chuckling. He sobered in an instant. "Be careful, Link. The Cult will probably never be more dangerous. They're winning _and_ desperate."

"Don't worry, Pa," Link insisted, giving Korin's arm a gentle squeeze. "I finally know what I'm supposed to do."

~ o ~ o ~ o ~

Dorgan stared out into the camp from the Gerudo Guard compound, hands clasped behind him, emptiness gnawing the Sage's entire life away. _What if Midona's right?_ he wondered. _Could I still be the King of Evil, somewhere inside? Ganondorf was brainwashed from childhood by Twinrova. Might their programming still wait somewhere in my spirit?_ A chill wind blew up the hill, and Dorgan shivered. _Goddess, if Zelda's right, Dinrova might still be able to use me, even if the rest is cleansed._ He held up his right hand and concentrated. The echo of Power formed, outlined on its back. _There's no denying this. What else did I ignore in my cowardice?_ A sudden horror nearly drove the Gerudo to his knees. _Din, if they take me now, the Cult gets a path to the Triforce and the Spirit Sage in one. Is that why they killed Naboru? Am I to blame for that too?_

His musings crashed to a halt at the sight of Aveil bearing down on him. "Justice Minister," he whispered, bowing. Her slap didn't surprise the wizard in the least.

"Don't you 'Justice Minister' me, you thick-headed bullbo," Aveil snapped. "What the Ganon were you thinking?"

"That I used to be Ganon," Dorgan replied.

Aveil crossed her arms. "Ganon is the Demon King. Ganon- _dorf_ was the brainwashed victim of Twinrova. _You_ are a champion of Hyrule, when you're not being a great thumping idiot!" She glared at Dorgan, who wilted in the heat behind her golden eyes. "Almost your whole searing life, I've been telling you that the only part of your heritage that matters to me is that you're my nephew. Everyone who matters in your life told you the same basic thing. We practically knew already. How in Hylia's name could you possibly think keeping this to yourself was a good idea?"

Dorgan shrugged. "I didn't. It was, just, I don't know." He covered his face with one hand and looked away. "I'd just found out I was the Red Hero. I was finally starting to believe maybe it wasn't me. Then I was looking at all the evil I'd done, that I embraced – and then we were all fighting for our lives. After that, there just never seemed like a good time."

"Well." Aveil shook her head. "At least you know you were a great thumping idiot." Dorgan nodded. His aunt walked over and yanked his hand away from his eyes. "Good. Make it right. And if anyone else wants to give you grief for this, they have to go through me, got it?"

Dorgan slumped in relief. "Thanks, Aunt Aveil."

"Don't thank me yet," Aveil replied, eyebrow raised. "That 'anyone else' has one exception. Your mother." Dorgan groaned. "Don't get yourself killed, Dorgan. We've still got work to do."

"Then don't tempt me," Dorgan shot back. Aveil chuckled, waving as she walked off. _Din, Nayru, and Farore. What next?_ The Gerudo looked up to see Link marching toward him with the Hero's own determination. _I had to ask._ Dorgan took a breath, calmed himself, and swore to accept his fate. "Lord Hero," he said, once Link was close enough.

"Goddess, don't you dare," Link shot back, throwing a fierce hug around the huge Gerudo. "Don't you _dare."_

Dorgan gulped, eyes misting over. "Link, I..." He shook his head. "I screwed up."

"Who hasn't?" Link insisted, letting go and grabbing Dorgan by both arms. "Listen. I know where to go next, but I need your help."

"Anything," Dorgan agreed, "but why would you want me? Even if you're okay with...you heard Zelda. I could be a liability."

"If they capture you," Link pointed out, "and even that's not the end of the world. They've already gotten me once, and Zelda just a few weeks ago." He shook the wizard, eyes glinting fiercely. "Snap out of it, Dorgan. You can do this."

"Okay." Dorgan nodded, something like confidence starting to return. "Yeah. What do you need?"

The Gerudo Sage was amazed at the smile the Hero turned on him. _I think evil's in trouble,_ he thought, heartened at last. "Ghirahim gave up the game, and he doesn't even realize it. We're going to get the Triforce to Zelda."

In spite of everything he'd been through in the last day, Dorgan gaped at his friend. "What? How?"

"The Temple of Time will show us the way," Link explained. "The problem is, it's on the other side of Hyrule. We can't take an army, so I need a few people who might as well be armies."

_The Temple of Time? It still exists?_ Dorgan resisted the urge to slap himself. _Time. It always exists._ He grimaced. "Wait, I thought time travel wasn't good for you."

"Fi says I should be okay," Link blurted.

The sword spirit manifested beside them. "I only calculated a 60% chance that adverse effects would not be significant hindrances, Master," Fi replied, hands clasped. "Please, do not underestimate the risk you are taking."

"I have to do it, Fi. No one else can activate the Pedestal." Dorgan's eyes widened while Link plunged on. _Hero of Courage,_ the wizard thought. _Sometimes, I think he's not afraid enough._ "Besides, its one of the Cult's most powerful remaining spawn points."

"All right, you've got a bunch of good points," Dorgan admitted. "Necessary risks and all that. Who else are you bringing?"

"I haven't decided yet," Link said, shrugging. "I figured we could work that out together."

Dorgan locked up. "You came to me first?" Link blinked back at him, head cocked to one side, then nodded. "You came to me first."

"Um, yup. Best friend? World's most powerful wizard? Gerudo swordmaster? Urk!" Link gasped when Dorgan pulled him into a fierce hug. "air!" the Hero squeaked.

Dorgan gasped and dropped Link. "Sorry." He scratched his chin while Link checked his ribs. "Okay. I have a few ideas." His smile was Gerudo-fierce. "The Cult's never going to forget this fight."

~ o ~ o ~ o ~

Lana's fingers ran along her Faron Spear, pointlessly examining its enchantments. The weapon's sacred might was as unshakeable as ever. _I guess I'm a little more shakeable after yesterday's attack._ She grimaced. _Goddess, Lana, stop fretting,_ she admonished herself, gripping the spear tight, then leaning on it. The sorceress permitted herself a sidelong glance at the two pairs of warriors she'd joined.

Gorko was chatting in an animated manner with Orielle, gesturing with excitement. _An archaeologist in the Temple of Time,_ Lana mused, smiling at last. _It may be more of a challenge prying him out than fighting our way in._ The Goron teacher's glee vanished when Orielle activated his Loftwing Charm. Gorko eyed the simulated creature with uncertainty. _Oh dear. Gorko hasn't spent much time flying, I think._

Dorgan was having a last-minute discussion with the Hero, as well. _They look serious,_ Lana thought, Link's set jaw and Dorgan's clenched fist neither subtle nor surprising. She glanced away. _They'd probably be taking Midona instead of me if – if she weren't being so ridiculous!_

Lana dropped her spear into fairy space with a huff, folding her arms and looking northwest. _I can't be like that. Everyone else is tormenting themselves with failures, past lives and might-have-beens. Put on a smile, Lana. It's something you're good at._ Turning thought to deed, she turned, striding over to Hero and Spirit Sage. "So, are we ready?"

"We'll leave shortly," Link explained. "Zelda's going to see us off." He looked Lana over, and she felt as if he'd gazed into her soul. _Don't be silly. He didn't use the Eye of Truth or Nayru's Eye._ Still, it was an effort not to shiver. "Are you all right, Lana?"

"Of course," she beamed, winking. "I'm doing great!"

Dorgan walked over and nodded to the Hero. "What else do you think it'd take to put up with me?" he quipped. "Go on, make sure Gorko's okay." Link turned, sighed at Gorko poking at the loftwing, and jogged over. Immediately, Dorgan turned to face Lana, arms crossed. "Okay, Lana, spill. You can fool the others with 'cuteness level 11,' but not me."

Lana bit her lip and looked away. "It's Midona. Well, not exactly. You've got the Hero, you – a Gerudo archmage and master swordsman – Gorko, the greatest explorer in Goron history, and Orielle, maybe the best loftwing pilot alive." She shrugged. "And me. If Midona were being reasonable, you could've made this team perfect."

Dorgan snorted. Lana was reminded of a frustrated bullbo. "I'm trying to figure out how that's in any way your fault." He laughed, throwing a one-armed hug around the Hylian sorceress. Lana's feet dangled in the air, and she gulped. _It's so easy to forget how strong he is,_ she thought. "Don't ever think you're anyone's second choice. You've got serious combat skill, incredible spellcasting power, and you're Hyrule's greatest summoner." He laughed, pulling Lana in for a more complete hug. "Goddess, you summon _giant cuccos._ I'll bet even Ganon's afraid of you."

Lana kissed him. It took a bit of effort, pulled to his chest as she was, but his gasp and shudder were more than worth it. "Woo! Go, Lana!" Orielle cheered. Dorgan moved to let her go, but Lana grabbed his chest plate and pulled herself in. _Got you. Hee!_

Farore's Wind announced itself behind them in a swirling gust. In perfect unison, Lana and Dorgan let go, the sorceress dropping to the ground with a gentle thump. "Nayru, don't let me interrupt," Zelda insisted, but when Lana turned to explain, the princess had already reached the Hero. "Link."

"Zel." Link sounded a touch hoarse, eyes tight as he regarded Princess Zelda. "We're just about ready. Just some last minute preparations." He nodded sideways to Gorko, who was slowly mounting his loftwing with Orielle's help.

"Here," the princess blurted, handing Link a small bundle. The Hero untied the ribbon, and a long blue scarf unfurled in his hands. "It's a largely forgotten tradition, but once upon a time, lords and ladies would give knights who championed them a favor, a token of the bond between them." She clasped her hands while Link carefully wound the length of cloth around his shoulders. "It's something of a small-c good luck charm." She nodded to the end, where the royal wingcrest had been embroidered in red and gold. "I did add some enchantments, hoping we might be able to stay in touch over greater distances, but mostly it's just meant to represent the affection between a knight and a noble and oh Goddess I'm babbling," she trailed off.

_It matches his eyes,_ Lana realized, genuine smile replacing the forced one she'd lost. She managed not to say anything then, but when the Hero dropped to one knee and kissed Princess Zelda's hand, Lana couldn't help a squee.

Orielle sighed. "I hate to be the rain on this parade," she said, "but that thing looks like a combat hazard. One spin attack would end up with a Hero in distress."

"I thought of that," Zelda replied. "Link, if you would?" Rising, the Hero took several steps back and performed an experimental spin. Zelda's favor flowed behind him, fairy magic glinting faintly around it.

"Hey!" Proxi called, flying out from Link's tunic. "That felt good." She darted into the blue cloth, merging with it. "Ooo, I think I can use this!"

Zelda's smile beamed. "I wasn't sure that would work," she explained, "but I included some glamour in its enchantments. You should be able to protect Link from behind with it."

"Hey, I've always got Link's back," the fairy said, and the whole scarf glowed, "but I'll take anything that'll make the job easier. Searing Ghirahim, let's see how he likes getting squished."

Link nodded, and the entire company paused. The princess' smile vanished, her eyes meeting the Hero's. Lana turned and summoned her loftwing, mounting. Dorgan called forth his loftwing as he walked to her side. "Think they're going to be all right?" he asked.

Lana risked a check out of the corner of her eye. One glimpse of their embrace left her facing forward, blush flaring. "They're fine," she rasped, clearing her throat. Dorgan chuckled and mounted, and a few moments later, the Hero was riding his crimson to take the lead. Lana peered over her shoulder to find that Zelda had vanished entirely.

"Let's fly," Link ordered, and the five took to the sky, forming the classic V-formation used by Loftwing Knights for two millennia. "We've got a long trip ahead," he called, voice carrying with surprising ease over the wind, "so we're going to take it nice and easy. Avoid trouble, stick together, and we'll reach the Pedestal of Time before nightfall." Lana, surprising herself, nodded. _That feels right._ A more ominous sensation followed. _The real trouble begins when we get there._

~ o ~ o ~ o ~

Impa stood watch over the royal tent, veiled in Shadow as she so often had been of late. Even the Sheikah calm wavered, however, after the last two days' events. Her mind and Arts flickered to Korin, who slept fitfully. _Even wounded and in bed, it is a struggle for you not to serve, isn't it, husband?_ Impa mused. _So many to mourn, love. Please, don't give me one more._ A brief turn of attention to her son told her that the Hero was well, albeit soon out of range. _And you, pup, be cautious. If only one option is open to you, the enemy will wait there in number._ She forced herself not to fret. _Brilliant and mighty though he is, sometimes Link is too courageous._

"Impa," Zelda whispered. The Sheikah heroine flickered through Shadow to the princess' side. "Link knows what to do next. I wish I could say the same," the princess admitted. "Have you advice for me?"

"Yes. Turn to your advisors," Impa replied, arms folded. "If you want targets, I have a few. With Ghirahim attempting outright assassination, I would ask you to unleash the Sheikah."

Zelda shook her head. "This is not a matter of ethics, but resources," she explained. "You are too few, every survivor of the Shadow Tribe too valuable to send on virtual suicide missions. Focus on protection for now." Impa's charge shrugged. "I would have those targets all the same. Ghirahim? Karuna?"

"Dinrova and Decole most of all, but yes, them as well," Impa agreed. She placed a hand on the princess' shoulder, and Zelda looked up with a surprise sharper than the Sheikah liked. "If you wish to speak of more personal matters," she added, crimson eyes meeting sapphire, "I am always ready to listen."

"I thought we had this horror in hand," Zelda admitted, leaning on the war table. "At least, as much as the cycle ever permits us to limit Ganon's incursions. When the Hero drives the forces of evil back, they stay driven. Not this time." She slapped the war maps. "Just when it seemed that we'd reclaimed Hyrule, the Cult overwhelmed us. So many died." A single sob wracked the princess' body. "So many."

Gently, Impa wrapped her arms around the shaking princess. Zelda threw herself against the Sheikah's slight frame, letting the tears flow anew. "I know, dear one," Impa whispered, holding the princess while she gave in to her grief. "I know."

All at once, Zelda disentangled herself, conjured a kerchief to wipe her face, straightened. "Thank you, Impa. I have to be strong so often." She shook her head quickly, grimacing. "Your suggestion is sound, and I need to work. Summon the Ministers, save Eagus. If he can speak by Light Charm, so much the better, but his duties on the front come first."

"By your command, Your Highness." Impa bowed and vanished. #Senza. Zuko.# The two knights took position in front of the tent while the Sheikah flowed through Shadow.

Gaepora and Henya had been working together, as was increasingly common. _They're not quite working too hard, but they are pushing themselves to the edge,_ the Sheikah noted, watching them bow and head for Zelda's tent. _That is all too necessary of late, but perhaps a few civilians looking to help could be tasked with monitoring duty rotation. This is getting out of hand._ Ignoring her own fatigue, Impa wrapped herself in Shadow, picturing Aveil.

It was an effort not to grin when the Justice Minister gasped at Impa's arrival, even through the Sheikah calm. "Goddess!" the Gerudo swore, removing her hands from her sword hilts, crossing her arms instead. "This had better be a royal summons, woman. Only Luda does that to me."

"It is," Impa explained, permitting herself the smile after all. "Zelda needs to work, and the gods know there is more than enough to be done."

Aveil shifted her hands to her hips. "Indeed, though I'm beginning to wonder if we'll all collapse before the enemy can kill us. Luda hasn't held still for ten minutes since she returned with Rupin and the Barnes assault survivors." Her eyes danced away for a moment, jaw twitching. _Hylia, does Aveil look uncertain?_ Impa leaned heavily on her Sheikah training, reciting old mantras to remain impassive. "If you would make sure she's as well as can be expected, I'd be grateful."

"Of course, Justice Minister." Impa bowed and sank into Shadow. _Luda was as close to Queen Anju at I am to Zelda. She will not be at all well._ Flowing to Lucina's side, the Sheikah emerged, the Ylissean hero's only response a tilt of the head. "Your Highness."

"Lady Impa," Lucina replied, nodding. She turned back to Robin. Impa looked the Grandmaster over with a critical eye. _Spell-induced unconsciousness,_ she recognized, _to promote healing._ With one hand, the princess held his; with the other, she stroked his hair.

"Princess Zelda has called a council of her Ministers," Impa explained. "I have come here of my own initiative–"

Lucina turned a sharp gaze on the Sheikah. "Does Robin appear to be in any condition to attend council?" she demanded.

"I was hoping you would attend by Charm, actually," Impa explained, deliberately keeping her voice mild. _I would have done much the same at her age,_ she noted, watching the chagrin settle across the Beorc's face.

"Forgive me, Impa," Lucina whispered, closing her eyes. "I would be honored." Impa nodded, handed Lucina the necessary Charm, and turned to leave. "My lady," the princess added, and Impa paused. "I – Ylisse owes Sir Korin thanks, for defending master Robin. If there is anything we can do, please inform the Shepherds."

Again, Impa allowed herself to smile. "My husband will be well," she said. "He is too stubborn to allow any other outcome." Lucina smiled back, and Impa sank once more into darkness.

A soft chill, almost gentle, met Zelda's protector when she darted through the Shadow. _That's not the Phantom Flame,_ Impa realized, though she shivered all the same. _It's natural, a reflection of Shadow's cool nature, simply deeper. Why now?_ She emerged outside the Sheikah command tent, then strode in – and froze.

With the speed and grace the Sheikah were legendary for, Luda slid a white kimono into a drawer and closed it. She then turned to greet her agent with a serenity that amazed even Impa. "Have you an urgent report," the High Sheikah asked, "or a summons from Her Royal Highness?"

"Summons," Impa whispered. "High Sheikah, tell me you will not do this thing."

Luda's calm melted a fraction, eyes narrowing. "I trust you are not accusing me of abandoning my duty," she said. It was not, precisely, a question.

"Distraught by your preparations though I may be," Impa retorted, "I would never accuse you of treason. I suppose I should be grateful that you think so highly of the Hero, that you are certain we shall win." She was appalled to find herself shaking. _Master yourself, Sheikah,_ she demanded, stilling her body. _Panic will convince her of nothing._

"Your son will triumph," Luda insisted, "and Princess Zelda will see to his survival." _Would that I were so certain,_ Impa thought, but said nothing. "Once we can be certain that no unpleasant surprises linger, I can transfer authority to you as the next High Sheikah, and cleanse myself of my failures."

"With _seppuku?_ For not being omnipotent?" Impa took a step closer to Luda, careful to draw forth a sliver of disgust without setting loose her fear or pain. "Were I planning such a thing for allowing Dark Link to take Zelda – _again_ – what would you say to me?"

"That your charge still lives," Luda pointed out, serenity returning. "I failed Kafei, Anju, and all of Hyrule. The Cult grew right beneath my nose. Decole stood beside me in court, and my suspicions were but droplets lost in the ocean. The High Queen and her Consort alike were not ten paces from me when I lost them. No High Sheikah's errors can be measured before mine, let alone compared to them."

_Goddess, help me,_ Impa prayed, crossing her arms. "Have we not enough folk pointlessly blaming themselves?" she demanded instead. "Zelda and Link are teens, subject to all the turmoil and emotion that comes with such youth. Dorgan and Lana are further haunted by lives they have transcended. This is unworthy – of Queen Anju, of the Sheikah, of _you."_

"My grief is my own," Luda replied, turning away and gathering kunai. "I could have survived all else, but failing Anju, against Ganon?" She shook her head, a gesture rolling up her sleeping mat. "No. It is the one right all Sheikah have, when Hyrule does not drown in war and blood. Duty binds our lives, but all can leave it when we choose."

"Never mind Anju's failures," Impa shot back, at last earning a heated glare from the High Sheikah, "what of the living? What of our grief, that you would compound during a recovery sure to be fragile?" Luda stared back, furious but unmoved. Impa looked down, grimacing to hide her scrambling thoughts. _Only one card left to play. Gods, grant that it saves Luda instead of dooming her._ She looked back up, throwing her arms skyward. "You might as well invest me as High Sheikah now, if your madness is so complete."

After a moment, Luda nodded. "Though your idea is driven by emotion, it has merit. Regardless of when Zelda is invested as High Queen, she is Hyrule's crown monarch now. You are ready, my pupil." She smiled, but even through the Sheikah mask of calm, Impa could tell that it was sad and hollow. "I remember when you first came to be trained, frustrated by a name ancient and storied, determined to prove you were Sheikah by right and worth, yet also your own woman."

"And still a princess named Zelda became one with my heart," Impa reminisced, permitting herself a wry smile of her own. "Some names are determined to follow our fates." With carefully measured reluctance, she held out her hands.

Luda placed her hands on Impa's, and both pairs of crimson eyes were swallowed by Shadow. _At least I don't have to fake this hesitation,_ she thought, forcing their growing psychic connection to remain unshaken. _For all our practicality, my tribe can become very accustomed to the nature of things. Luda is_ supposed _to be the High Sheikah._ As the flow of Shadow Art rippled through them with increasing strength, Impa felt growing sympathy for her mentor. _I hope I would not be so rash, but if I lost Zelda and Link, presided over the fall of Hyrule, buried so many of our own, I could not help considering the white kimono myself._

In a rush, it was done. The mantle of the High Sheikah fell upon Impa like a shroud, the Eye of Truth embodied within her. Both women stepped back, working not to sag. _Luda was always a gifted seer, but with this, I feel as though I could pierce the Phantom Flame itself._ Impa straightened, almost relieved by what she felt next. _Yet it is an Eye, like any other. Not even the High Sheikah can see all, something I would do well to remember._ Luda, too, composed herself. "Congratulations, and condolences, High Sheikah." She raised an eyebrow. "I also congratulate you on your cleverness. I did not realize that you saw this as a way to convince me to survive. Even now, I am not certain what your strategy is."

"As you have passed the title of Intelligence Minister to me along with that of High Sheikah," Impa explained, "you may wed Aveil without absurd political or tribal concerns." Luda gasped, eyes widening. The new High Sheikah carefully did not smile.

"You – you –" Luda sputtered. It was a sight Impa had never imagined. At last, Luda sighed. "– you will make an excellent High Sheikah. Ma'am." She fussed with her kunai for a few seconds, then pocketed them with fairy space. "I had forbidden myself that happiness. No doubt you'd guessed." Impa nodded. "Aveil would have managed."

"I would not be so certain." Impa let herself smile then. "White kimonos have one other purpose in our tribe. If you are wise, Aveil need never know you planned yours for a funeral rather than a wedding." She nodded towards the tent flap. "Come. I have been High Sheikah less than five minutes, and could use your counsel." Luda nodded and followed. _This feels so odd._ Impa paused outside the tent, toes dipped in the edge of Shadow. "Also, I welcome your assistance in protecting Zelda. Two of us would not be amiss, dire as things are."

"On that, High Sheikah, we agree wholeheartedly," Luda replied. Then, as one, they sank into Shadow, to serve the royal family of Hyrule once more.

~ o ~ o ~ o ~

"That's not supposed to be here," Link breathed. Dorgan turned an astonished look on his friend, then looked back at the enormous temple rising behind the ruins around them. "This whole place wasn't here two months ago, when I came for the Master Sword. Just warp tunnels and paths, then a grove."

"It looks almost like the ancient portraits of Hyrule Castle," Lana added, flipping open her magic book, "from the Hero of Time's era." She flipped a few pages. "It has some of the Temple of Time's design to it, but those blue spires atop white stone are unmistakable." _Nerd,_ Dorgan thought fondly, not daring to interrupt.

"Yet it cannot be Castle Hyrule's ancient predecessor," Gorko replied, doffing his hat and scratching his head, "can it?" He turned to one of the crumbling walls, fingers running along faded script. "From what I can make out, these inscriptions tell of the founding of Hyrule. There are considerable gaps, but it would appear that this place was created after some great conflagration of heaven and earth." The Goron read for a few passages more, then gasped. "Founded by the living embodiment of the Goddess, and the Hero of Legend. All the peoples of land declared them queen and king, naming the nation Hyrule in Her Grace's honor."

"The kingdom of Hylia's rule," Lana agreed, nodding and closing her tome with a meaty thump. "That makes sense." She looked up. "Wouldn't that mean this place was built before Castle Hyrule?"

Link nodded. "Millennia before, I'd guess. The Princess of Destiny's Hyrule Castle was built on a hill overlooking the Temple of Time." He gestured at the citadel beyond. "If this building was the first to replace the Sealed Temple, then it probably inspired the castle and temple that followed."

"Great," Dorgan cut in, more than happy to interrupt then, "amazing historical find. What's it doing here, now, when Link says it wasn't there the last time he showed up?"

"Time," Link muttered, summoning the Ocarina. _Oboy._ Dorgan quashed the sudden case of nerves trying to take hold. After a moment staring up at the paradoxical temple, Link played the Song of Time. Dorgan nearly jumped with the Hero stiffened, exhaling furiously when Link slumped. "Here we go again."

"Farore, Link, you always do this," Dorgan rumbled, massive hands gripping enormous hilts. He looked around at the moss-covered building husks. "Pristine holy temple next to a crumbling city millennia dead, and you start playing magic songs on your time flute. You get yourself killed, and I'll drag you back from the Sacred Realm to explain it to Zelda."

"I'm fine," Link rasped, tucking the Ocarina away. "It's just a headache. The temple was created – remade, conjured, whatever – by the time fluctuations caused by the Cult's summonings." He drew the Master Sword, eyes fixed on the path of worn tile ahead. "Let's go."

"Won't there be puzzles, monsters, that sort of thing?" Orielle asked, gathering water magic around her arms.

"A few," Link agreed, "but there shouldn't be anything serious until we get inside the temple proper."

On cue, horns bellowed across the ruins. "You just had to say it," Dorgan sighed, drawing his swords and twirling them. _Time to prove I'm not the bad guy._ He strode towards the nearest building. "I'll clear some room, then you four go on ahead."

"We're not leaving you!" Lana insisted.

"No one's leaving anybody," Link added fiercely. "Stick together, watch each other's backs." He joined Dorgan, and they both stared at the force marching down on them.

The expected Bokoblins came, almost numberless, backed by Moblins, ReDead Knights, and Aeralfos. What left the pair speechless, however, were the Hylians marching alongside them. Clad in pale, ghostly armor, eyes glowing the same amber as Ghirahim's diamonds, they bore down on the team with bared teeth and a mechanical gait. "Din," Dorgan swore, crouching. "I was wondering where all the Cultists were. Looks like they're finally done hiding behind the Ganon-spawn. Any idea what happened to them, Hero?"

"They've been converted," Link explained, "like Decole. They're demons now." Dorgan whirled an astonished look on the Hero, then turned back to stare at the Fallen Hylians. Nayru's Eye revealed more than the Gerudo wanted. _Goddess, he's right. They chose this._

The others gathered behind them, shock giving way to determination as Dorgan's had. "What's the plan, Link?"

"Start fighting," Link snarled, "and don't stop until nothing's moving but us!" With that, he charged. _Works for me!_ Dorgan exulted, howling a Gerudo battle cry and racing in after the Hero. They crashed into the enemy line, smashing through it and driving the Cult forces back. At last, Dorgan felt like himself again. _Fighting demon armies, helping Link, getting things done – this is where I belong._

The Cultists tried to come up a side path to flank them, but Lana, Gorko and Orielle were already there, heading them off. The trio devastated the traitors' line, Orielle sweeping them up in a wave for Lana to rain lightning down on them. When that twin attack faded, Gorko rolled up and crashed through the remnant, sending them flying before they could regroup. "I'm sure this is cathartic," Orielle shouted, "but I'd really appreciate more of an actual plan, Link!"

"Farore, Ruto, I'm working on it!" Link cried back, bringing down an Aeralfos with his Clawshot before finishing it with a Fatal Blow. Dorgan paused, nearly taking a Moblin spear to the chest. _Ruto? Goddess, Link, just how time-lost are you?_ The Gerudo moved to guard the Hero's back, but shifted when his new scarf lashed out and threw a Bokoblin into a Cultist. "Thanks, Proxi. Fi, status!"

"We are cut off from the Temple of the Sacred Sword, Master," Fi reported, spinning through Cult archers the instant she appeared. _Temple of the what now? Later,_ Dorgan decided. "The Pedestal of Time is protected by this structure. It wards off curse magic such as the bindings Ghirahim placed on me. However, its energies do not prevent the arrival of demons through physical means. I calculate a 90% chance that the Hylian Cultists are responsible for the presence of their demonic colleagues."

Link nodded, his fierce reluctance obvious to Dorgan. "Okay. New plan, one of you is coming with me into the temple to watch my back. Everyone else, keep them busy."

Dorgan grunted. "Orielle," he said, teeth gritted. "Those wave blasts of hers are our best crowd control." He stabbed a Lizalfos that dared come too close, watching it explode into Phantom Flame. "We'll keep things down to a small riot out here."

Link's spin attack cleared the field around them. He clapped Dorgan on the arm with his shield hand, and they shared a nod. _Go get 'em, Hero,_ Dorgan thought. Orielle dove along a conjured wave to join Link, while Lana and Gorko fell back to Dorgan's position. Lana switched from tome to summon gate, calling on a small Gohma. "That's not a terrible plan, I guess," the sorceress shrugged, dancing to call on her next monster while her Gohma's eye beam cleared away some of the monstrous chaff. "Do we split up?"

Dorgan shook his head. "We take the central door, and as much attention as we can draw. Some of them are going to get in, that's just how it is. Our job is to keep that number to a minimum. Dead warriors can't do that." He called on dark lightning of his own, raining it down on the gathering platoons.

Cultists screamed and broke, while Bokoblins merely screamed and exploded. Lana shuddered. "Dorgan, Gorko, the Cultists – I don't think their conversions are complete," she gasped. Dorgan's gaze flickered to Lana for an instant, following her revulsion to where his magic had struck the traitors. His stomach heaved at the meat and blood left behind. _Oh. Ew._

Gorko, meanwhile, simply nodded. "That makes sense," he explained, calling on earth and fire to hold their position. "Barring a trip to the Demon Realm itself, the transformation magic would affect the convert's flesh, which prevents the body from being replaced entirely. Only after the spirit is divested of its new form would it be able to take on a fully demonic taxonomy."

"Less exposition," Dorgan replied, beating back Moblins, "more incineration." Gorko shrugged and complied, hammer pounding with as much flame as force. _It's a mess, but I think we have this fight in hand._ The moment the thought passed through his mind, Dorgan winced. He looked up to find an Argorok replica leading a flight of fire-breathing Aeralfos. Below them, a larger Cultist force, backed by knave-captains and sorcerers, marched towards them. _Farore. When will I learn?_

Before the Argorok reached them, however, an emerald thunderbolt slammed it to earth. Faron the Forest Dragon grabbed her foe by its tail and slammed it onto the Cultists until those who survived had fled out of reach. "Did you need some assistance, children?"

"We wouldn't turn it away!" Lana called back, holding a hand up near Dorgan's mouth. _I wasn't going to say it,_ he thought, his glare at the sacred dragon grumpy all the same. Faron smiled at Lana, nodded, and bellowed a roar that shook all of Deku Forest. Varied battle cries echoed back, and Dorgan couldn't help stare at their backup, jaw dropping.

Bucha led the Dekiwi as they waddled into the fray, slingshots unleashing volleys of seeds interspersed with flashes of blinding Light. Fairies swarmed onto the battlefield by the hundreds, banishing Ganon-spawn with pure magic. Skull Kids charged, as if conjured right out of legends, firing needles and conjuring puppet-soldiers to attack the Cult army. _I am not seeing this,_ he thought. Meanwhile, Lana pumped her fists in the air. "Woo-hoo!" she cheered. "You show 'em, boss!"

"Boss?" Gorko asked, his attention suddenly on the little sorceress.

"Later," Dorgan ordered, turning to the smiling Faron. An enormous cloud of Phantom Flame was rising from where she'd just finished off an Argorok. "Can you hold this lost city?"

"Fear not, young one," she replied. Taking in a deep breath, she exhaled a tornado, tearing apart the monsters caught in it with wind and splinters. "Go. The Hero might have use of you." Dorgan nodded and waved with his sword, rushing into the temple. Lana and Gorko followed.

Both of his companions stopped briefly. Lana gasped, and Gorko whistled. "Take a look at this place, bud!" the Goron called.

"Yeah, it's gorgeous, _later_ Gorko," Dorgan demanded. His teammates mastered themselves and raced after him. All the doors were open, magic runes of various sorts glowing with the sensation of wards permitting them access. In less than a minute, they'd reached Link, Orielle, and Fi.

The Hero, Water Sage, and Sword Spirit were fighting by massive double doors, a strange puzzle-lock barring it. "Dorgan?" Link glanced at him, cutting down foes in all directions. "You cleared the field outside?"

"Faron gave us backup," the Gerudo explained. "We'll make a semi-circle, block for you while you get the door open." He thrust his sword in the air, circling the point above him. The others took up position around the door, giving the Hero room to work. "You have any problems on the way in?"

"We had to backtrack to work out some of the rune puzzles," Link explained, turning a strange squarish key in his hands, "use Din's Hand on some crystals in weird orders to get keys to show up. Pretty ordinary at first, until the wards got complicated. We needed the Dominion Rod for those. You didn't run into any giant Armos-like things, did you?"

"He was brilliant," Orielle cut in, "and we made it here. Aren't you the one always saying 'later,' wizard?" She conjured another tidal wave, washing away another platoon.

"As long as that's the right key," Dorgan shrugged. A strange chime rang behind them.

With a roar and a spin, Link fired three spiraling slashes, driving back the Cult forces. "It was," the Hero called. He turned, and froze. Dorgan whirled, ready to defend his partner, and grimaced.

Zelda stood there, arms crossed. "What," she demanded, pointing at Dorgan, "is the King of Evil doing in this sacred place?" Dorgan looked behind her, and an exquisite forest grove grew around a small rectangle of paving stones. A shaft of sunlight illuminated their center, and a platform that had to be the Pedestal of Time. Link turned a cool gaze on the princess, then walked towards the Pedestal, ignoring her. The others watched the Hero briefly, then readied themselves. _Okay. Not the princess. How would she have gotten here ahead of us, anyway?_

"Zelda" gasped, looked from Dorgan to Link, then snarled in a distinctly un-Zelda like manner. "Fine!" In a burst of Phantom Flame, the false princess was replaced by Wizro, already gathering a ball of dark magic between his hands. "Die!" Dorgan raced to intercept Wizro, but he threw the blast before the Gerudo could reach him.

Link spun, deflecting the demonic spell with the Power to Repel Evil. "So," the Hero whispered, "you know about Dorgan's previous lives. I was wondering about that." Wizro's single eye turned into a quivering mouth, gaping as he recoiled. "How?"

"It hardly matters!" Wizro wailed, vanishing, then reappearing outside the grove. More Cult forces joined him. "You will never leave this place!"

"You know," Dorgan noted, turning to face the twisted wizard, "the one tolerable thing about Dippy Debbie is that he didn't come out of villain central casting. Come back when you have your own lines, Wizzrobe."

"You want Wizzrobes, Page of Evil?" Wizro cackled, and Dorgan's heart sank. _Great. All he needed was motivation._ The monster spun in place, conjuring animate robes filled with darkness and glowing eyes. "There you are!" He cackled wildly.

His mad laughter was choked off in mid-rant, and the enemy army froze in place. The entire temple rang like a chime. Dorgan turned to find Link, staring with cool resolve at Wizro, the Master Sword sheathed in the Pedestal of Time. "Maybe next time," the Hero retorted, and unaccountable pride rushed through the Gerudo. "We're done for today." The Ganon-spawn wailed and vanished. The Cultists screamed and fled.

"Yay!" Lana bounced into Dorgan, arms wrapping around his neck. She spun around him and vaulted towards the Hero. "Come on, let's go into the Temple of Time before they try something else!"

Link stared into the sky. "I don't think that will be necessary, Lana," he whispered. The others gathered in the grove to follow the Hero's gaze, to find twin figures of golden light, clad in green robes, descending through the sunlight. One was a Great Fairy, emerald hair streaming to her waist, a dozen wings of Light spreading from her back. The other was tall and wiry, a Deku Staff shimmering in one hand. "Mido," he whispered.

"Wait, Mido as in dead-guy Mido?" Dorgan blurted, then slapped his forehead. _Nice one, Dork-an,_ he chided.

To his surprise, Mido laughed. "Pfft, dead, alive, we're fairies, kid!" The two landed in the grass on the forested edge of the clearing. "My body got messed up, that's all." He tried to clap Link on the shoulder, but his hand passed through it. Mido glared at the offending limb. "Which does have its drawbacks, I gotta admit."

"While we are making admissions," the Great Fairy added, turning a beatific smile on the Hero, "though I am overjoyed to see you and Mido getting along so well, I am a touch disappointed that you don't recognize me yet."

Link gasped. "Saria?" Her smile broadened somehow, her eyes closing, and she nodded. "The last thing he said. It was your name." The Hero's smile nearly matched hers. "You're finally together. As adults."

Mido laughed. "Saria questions that last part on a regular basis, kid." He peered down at the Hero. "Are you doing all right, Link? You look like you haven't slept for a week."

"It's been a rough turn of the cycle," Dorgan explained.

The Gerudo recoiled a touch at the fierce look the Hero turned on him. "I'm _fine,"_ he insisted. Link then turned to Saria. "It's wonderful to see you both. I wish I had the words, or the time."

"You need to return to the Sky," Saria agreed. She drew a golden ocarina from the Light itself. "Play with me, dear friend." She began a tune that Dorgan almost recognized, strangely haunting in its minor key, but tickling the edge of memory. Gorko started to dance, before stilling his feet with an embarrassed rub of his neck. Saria managed half a smile from one corner of her mouth, regarding the Goron briefly before turning her attention back to the Hero.

When Link finished the brief tune, he pulled the Ocarina of Time from his mouth and stared at it. "The Song of Soaring," he whispered.

Mido nodded, thumping his staff on the ground. It passed through the earth without a sound, but this time, the fairy warrior didn't notice. "After the first bit, it's got some of Storms in there, a touch of Saria's, but yeah, Soaring it is."

Fi glided over to the Hero, gold eyes alight. "Master, the bird statues," she said, grabbing his arm with both hands. "We could not activate them before, but when we first met, they were how you returned to the Sky."

"In Termina, the song brought me to the owl statues," Link remembered, hands clasped around the ocarina. "Goddess. Everything's coming together."

Dorgan noticed Saria float over to Gorko, the two having a moment to chat, but Mido's grin had finally vanished, and the Gerudo kept his attention on the Hero. "It's a little more complicated than that, Link," Mido said. "Remember the first part of your quest, with the map?"

"We thought it was going to guide us to Skyloft," Link said, swapping Ocarina for tablet. It floated in his hand, the three colored jewels clustered where the broken pieces met. "Instead, it led us to the Sealed Grounds."

"Not 'instead.' You have to go there first," Mido explained. "Once you clear the way, it'll get easier, but that's where you have to break through."

"Ghirahim wouldn't hesitate to lie," Dorgan said, "but he seemed pretty sure that we couldn't get up there. Why would the Sealed Grounds be so important to the Cult?"

Mido shrugged. "Hey, if we had all the answers, the Sacred Realm could just send an angel to guide Link by the nose. Hylia didn't choose a genius on a whim, you know."

"Sacred made profane," Link whispered, blushing faintly. "The original Demon King was imprisoned there. It's as powerful a place for them as it is for us." He nodded to Mido, sending the tablet back into fairy space. "Thank you, sir. We'll take it from here."

"How many times do I have to tell you, kid," Mido laughed, "don't call me 'sir,' I work for a living!" He laughed as he floated up.

Saria floated over to the Hero, hovering next to Link as the ray of Light shone more brightly. "Have faith, Link," she whispered, the gentle glimmer of fairy magic rippling from her fingertips to fill him. "It gets better." She floated upward. "Always." In moments, they had vanished, and the group was standing in the Grove of the Sacred Sword, the demonic corruption cleansed.

Link swallowed, a single tear trickling down his face. "Let's go," he rasped, turning and heading out. Dorgan shrugged and followed. _He'll be fine,_ the Gerudo thought, keeping the memory of Naboru firmly under control. _We can finally take the fight to the enemy. That's what matters._

~ o ~ o ~ o ~

Zelda sipped her Deku Mint tea with fluid mindfulness, letting the calming infusion fill her. The princess' diminutive counterpart mirrored her, the only real difference how deliberate the Zelda of New Hyrule's motions were. _It's still something she's trained to do,_ the elder princess noted, _not yet second nature. Her poise is admirable, especially under the circumstances._ She put her cup back, nodding. "Thank you for seeing me, young sister," she said.

Young Zelda giggled, then coughed and cleared her throat. "Thank – I mean, of course, Your Highness," she said, smoothing her skirt. _There's a familiar motion,_ the older Zelda mused, remembering younger days in court. The grief flared for a moment, quickly suppressed. "I'm still not sure why you want my advice, though. I'm just a child." Tiny hands gripped that same skirt, ruining the effort of the moment before. "Everyone here's been so nice, telling me how brave I was, but I was just a spirit for most of it. Terrified, all but alone, helpless most of the time – without Link, I would have been trapped like that forever."

"I sympathize," Zelda admitted, her recent captivity all too fresh in her mind. "Your young Hero describes you rather differently, however. Indeed, I was hoping we could adapt your spirit form's ability to possess Phantom Knights, but that is not why I asked you here." Young Zelda gulped and nodded, downing the rest of her tea in one swallow. "Your recent arrival lets you see our people and dilemma with fresh eyes. Have you any comments or insights into our situation?"

Young Zelda snorted and crossed her arms. "Well, your Decole is very familiar. Him aside, your people all seem noble and devoted." Her expression softened, fingers twitching on the tablecloth. "Perhaps a little too devoted. Everyone seems on the edge of exhaustion. It can't be easy having more than half the kingdom's people living along a single river." Zelda nodded and poured them each a fresh cup. "Thank you. The monsters from my world don't seem that different from yours, except the 'Iron Beast' the Cult's turned our Demon King into. He's become a strange fusion of train and titan, as through they've taken the two forms in which we last fought him and merged them into one."

Zelda took a sip and looked at the war map. "He's formidable indeed, but 'beast' seems an appropriate description for him now. Do you believe he leads the creatures summoned from your world?"

Her younger self looked into her tea, then took a long drink and leaned back. "I do not," Young Zelda said at last, peering at the map in kind. "His rule is lost, his schemes undone. Malladus – Marado? – is no more than an engine of destruction now, with enough mind and will to rail at his fate, but not enough to change it." She played with her saucer briefly. "Is that all you want to talk to me about?" Young Zelda asked. "We have other things in common, if you need to talk about them." She smiled shyly. "Elder sister."

The elder princess felt a strange relief shoot through her. It did not remotely end her grief, but it was a greater balm than she imagined possible. "Thank you, dear, but I am managing now, better than I thought I could." She laid a hand on a sheaf of papers. "I've spoken with my ministers, and with my Hero opening the way at the Temple of Time, my duties are clear." Zelda chuckled ruefully. "Even if they seem intent on confounding me with sudden changes to their number." Young Zelda giggled. _That's infectious,_ the older Zelda thought, barely containing her own laughter. "Right now, your presence is enough." She glanced at the tent wall, knowing she was looking towards Princess Hilda. "What do you think of our violet-haired counterpart? I want to trust her, but I am sure of so little, now."

"Hilda is a good woman," Young Zelda insisted, "driven to a sad mistake by desperation. She gives everything she has to atone for that." The girl smiled anew, smoothing her skirt again. "If you see a friend in that, perhaps it is wisdom speaking."

_Nayru. This child has more insight than I._ Zelda reached for her tea, admission of agreement forming. The ground shook, stealing the words from her before they could form. Young Zelda gasped. "Link!" she cried. Without Sheikah Arts or the Red Link's boots of speed, her Hero was there in an instant, one hand on his sword hilt, the other on her shoulder. "Sorry," she muttered, downcast.

"Farore," Zelda breathed. "You are a child, Zelda," she told her counterpart, and held out her hand, "in an alien world, surrounded by strangers." Her saber flew to her, and the princess gripped it. "A moment's fear is nothing to be ashamed of." Young Zelda nodded, her Bow of Light taking form in her hands. Blue Link gasped, then sighed and nodded. _Gods, does that boy ever speak?_ she wondered, then strode out to face the latest threat.

Again, the demon army threatened the encampment. In the distance, Zant approached from the northwest, Young Zelda's Marado from the southwest along the forest's edge, and the true Ganon from Red Link's world coming straight for them. _Well,_ Zelda decided, _at least there's no mistaking their intent. With Link gone and Robin wounded, they mean to overwhelm us with raw power._ Summoning all her resolve, the princess marched toward the barricade, drawing Light energy to her hands. "Hold fast!" she ordered, and soldiers all along the ramparts steadied themselves. "Impa, Luda, order our visiting Heroes to face their native foes."

The two Sheikah emerged from Shadow behind her. "What of Zant, Your Highness?" Impa asked while Luda concentrated.

"Midona and I will lead the charge against the Usurper of Twilight," Zelda explained, "and I am well aware that you intend to be at my side every moment. It is part of my plan, in fact."

Impa blinked. It was fast enough that Zelda almost missed it. "You have a plan?" she asked.

Zelda nodded, peering out to assess the oncoming Ganon-spawn. _Their ranks are bolstered by a handful of Cultists, but not enough to be concerned about,_ she noted. _Their forces are grouped to match their leaders. Bulblins and Darknuts for Zant. Bokoblins and Moblins for other-Ganon. Stalkin and Gibdos for the Iron Beast._ The princess ruthlessly crushed a wish for Link and Dorgan. _They are occupied with the fate of the world entire. I must – I will – manage without them._ She pulled out the Ministry Charm Henya and Marin had prepared for her. "Eagus," she commanded.

An image of the Defense Minister's head appeared above the Charm. "Your Highness," he replied, saluting. "We're en route to you. Aveil should have things well in hand on the ground."

"Aveil," she continued, the Justice Minister's visage forming beside Eagus'. "Status."

"Get those shield walls ready for the archers! Scouts, to the van!" Aveil roared, then turned and nodded to the princess. "Your Highness." Her grin was as sharp as the Master Sword. "Never fear, we saw them coming this time. We've prepared a welcome they'll remember for centuries."

"Enchanted arrows from the Guard, ballistae for the siege monsters, knights to cover the walls?" Zelda asked. Aveil nodded, even her image eager. "Excellent. I want Fire Arrows concentrated on the north end of the wall along with those Shepherds that can be spared. Most of the undead are clustered there. I want Ice and Bomb Arrows focused on the duplicate Ganon and his forces."

Aveil's nodding ceased. "Ice _and_ Bomb Arrows, Highness?" she asked. "What of Zant?"

"The living Ganon is the greatest threat the Cult can field. I want that force in as much disarray as possible." Zelda's smile felt cold, even from inside. "Help our Red Hero keep them bottled up. Then spare as many of our best cavalry and Gerudo Guard as you dare to join me in the south."

In spite of the grim crisis, the Justice Minister's whistle of admiration sent a thrill of pride through the Princess of Destiny. "You're going on the offensive," Aveil realized. "Take Zant off the board, then flank Ganon. Amazing."

"Risky," Eagus cut in, eyebrows furrowed, usually warm features an iron mask. "Half our champions are in the farthest corner of Hyrule. We're battered, with twice the refugees to care for. Are you certain, Princess?"

Zelda nodded, amazed to find she truly was. "Their aerial cover is comparatively light, General. Clear the skies, then hammer them from above."

"We will carry you from the field should you be in genuine danger, Your Highness," Luda noted, "will you or no. That alien Ganon took you once before." The princess bit back an objection. _As much as it burns, she's right. I am not yet expendable._

Ganon raised his trident, and the entire demon army halted. Zelda formed her Bow of Light. Weapons slid from sheaths and straps all across both sides of the field. "What fires do we light?" the Demon King roared.

"Sorrow!" came the eerie cry from those horrors that could speak, the rest merely screeching. "Destruction! _Despair!"_

"What do we burn?" Ganon cried.

"All the World of Light!" his thinking spawn roared.

"What will remain?" Ganon demanded.

"The Demon Realm!" they replied, spears rattling.

Zelda stepped atop the battlement, glowing like a star. The enemy's hooting and roaring faded away. "Aveil, send our rebuttal," she said, calm as stone.

The arrows and bolts that flew past the princess filled the air. Ganon deflected those aimed at him with a spin of his foul trident, but before her and to the north, the demons and undead fell into disarray.

A glance to the south showed Zant's army charging to advance. With bullbo cavalry, his forces could strike faster than the others. _He took the bait,_ Zelda thought, not yet allowing herself to smile. #Midona, has your anger with me cooled enough to fight Zant alongside me?#

#I'm not angry at _you,_ Zel.# From somewhere within Shadow, Midona froze. #Wait, did you say Zant? Us? Together?# The Sheikah Sage appeared at Zelda's side. "When do we start?"

"Right now," Zelda replied, transforming into Sheik and diving into Shadow. Her three fellow Sheikah followed. "The Cult has called up its reserves," she explained as they flowed through the eternal darkness, "now so must we."

"Eagus is not wrong to speak of the risk," Luda commented, though she sounded unconcerned to Sheik. "A failure here could drive us to the sea."

"Zelda knows what she does," Sheik replied, watching for the mad Twili. "We have only dared an offensive once, guided by humanity's greatest strategist. The Ganon-spawn will not expect so bold a maneuver in his absence." She peered into the Mortal Realm, spotting Zant many yards away. "They may seem without number, but most of their paths into Hyrule have been cut off. Overcoming this force will put a stop to the Cult's assaults for several weeks." They darted towards the usurper as one. "If we use that time wisely, Hyrule will triumph, and we may yet end the cycle once and for all."

"It'll work. You're Zelda. Well, most of the time," Midona said. "What about Zant?"

"We strike him as Sheikah, and when his forces attack us as such, you unleash your Twilight power and Impa extends her naginata, while I restore Zelda to the world," Sheik explained. Midona's grin mirrored her imp form's, lacking only the single fang for emphasis. Impa merely nodded. "Now."

They erupted around Zant, Sheikah Arts raining down on him like a black storm. Kunai, battle chains, and Sheik's harp all hammered the villain, who screamed and tried retreating to a cadre of Darknuts. "It's her!" he howled, dodging Luda when she cut him off. "You said you'd help me!"

"The only reason I know you have a spine," Ghirahim sighed, exploding into battle in a storm of phantom diamonds, "is because of its unmistakable yellow streak." Mantle already gone, arms shod in black metal, he struck at Impa. The High Sheikah was barely able to evade. The Darknuts advanced.

"What now?" Midona asked, glaring at the spinning Zant.

"Shift now," Sheik ordered, becoming Zelda in a burst of Light. Ghirahim gasped with short-lived glee, nearly losing his lashing tongue when he was forced to retreat from Impa's fiery naginata. Luda harried the Darknuts seemingly from every direction. Midona, to the princess' surprise, summoned a shield-sized mirror composed of pure Twilight. She pointed it at Zant while Zelda did the same with her Light Bow. "Surrender, Zant. You are undone."

"Or better yet, don't," Midona hissed, glaring at him through narrowed eyes.

Zant screamed again, but didn't bother fleeing this time. Instead, he became the familiar whirling blade trap. Zelda dodged, firing on him, but her Light Arrows were lost in the explosion Midona unleashed. Forming a giant cannon out of Twilight magic, she blasted Zant across the field. #Goddess, where did you come up with that?#

#More like when,# Midona explained. #O-less Midna developed a lot of powerful defenses for the Twilight Realm during her lifetime.# She plowed into Zant with more giant wolves, the usurper counterattacking by growing to enormous size himself. He tried to stomp the central wolf's head, and got hamstrung for his trouble. #Right, show a wolf your leg. Hee.# Midona's smile vanished when Zant summoned twin Twilight hands, knocking her back. "Hand to hand it is," she snarled, and blocked his floating red fists with green hands of her own.

"You cannot defeat me, Twilight Princess!" Zant howled. "This time, there is no Hero to save you, no sacred blade to stop the power of my god!" Zelda took careful aim while the usurper focused on Midona. _We'll just have to bring you down ourselves,_ she thought, unleashing Light's fury.

Zant flew across the battlefield, wailing, Midona charging after him with a massive Twilight spear. Zelda covered her by diving into the Bulblin force that moved to intercede, saber slashing. She then raised it, calling on the Light to renew her strength.

The Phoenix Knights saw their cue, and the entire Bulblin army froze. Dozens of clockwork horses churned, powered by Charms of force and Fire, carrying an equal number of knights. While the Ganon-spawn scrambled to brace themselves, Gerudo warriors appeared in their midst, borne through Shadow by Sheikah allies. _And that,_ Zelda thought, glaring at the intruding King of Evil, _for all your schemes to turn tribe against tribe!_ Scimitars flashed, the crimson-haired heroines spinning with far greater grace and skill than the would-be king of Twilight. The Bulblins were just in the process of adapting to the sudden Gerudo attack when the cavalry rode into them, bullbo riders thrown from their steeds and demon warriors trampled beneath metal hooves.

Zelda flashed to Midona's side. "Can you take him?" she asked, picking off a pair of Aeralfos that tried to close with them from above.

"Just make sure he doesn't get away," Midona growled, recreating her titanic Twilight wolf. Zelda nodded, forming a triangle of Light around the pair. "I know, I won't be able to Shadow-jump either. It'll be worth it."

Scanning the battlefield, Zelda found that Luda had returned to Shadow, while Ghirahim dueled Impa in the heart of the chaos that had been Zant's army. "Have you forgotten how your power matches against mine, twig of the Goddess?" the Demon Lord laughed.

Impa cut off his laughter with a spinning blade to the face. "You've been a stagnant weapon. I have grown during my lives." She turned a thin smile on the snarling demon. "Desperate Debbie." Ghirahim howled and threw a dozen blades at Impa, which she parried with a spin of her naginata.

"Ghirahim!" Zelda shouted, flying at him saber-first. The living weapon gaped, parrying her lightning thrusts with ragged speed. "You have butchered and tormented my people for too long!"

Warily eyeing the warrior princess, the Demon Lord circled her, twin blades crossed before him. "Is this the helpless maiden who wailed in terror when I held her in a psychic grip?" he crooned, licking one of his blades. "No. You are Hylia again at last, in spirit if not in power. How I will enjoy casting your broken flesh onto my master's altar, your defeat sealing his triumph!" He leaped at Zelda, who prepared a riposte.

Instead, Impa darted between them, throwing Ghirahim back with a wall of flame. "Truly, there is no medicine that can cure a fool," she said, planting herself in the Demon Lord's path. "Help Midona put an end to that walking corpse, Zelda," she added over her shoulder. "I will dance with this one, graceless though he is."

Ghirahim glared, lips curled in a hateful sneer. Then he smiled and snapped his fingers. Volga appeared in an explosive inferno, spear clashing against naginata. Zelda realized with horror that the Dragon Knight's spear had become nearly a trident, very much like Ganon's. "Perhaps you will find him more graceful," the demon sword quipped, "tasteless though you are!" Laughing, he raced at Zelda once more.

_Oh no you don't,_ Zelda thought, firing Light Arrows at Ghirahim as she backpedaled. _We're not playing escalation again._ She let her mind flicker out, saber cutting down a handful of Bulblins that came too close. Midona had taken a few wounds, but nearly overflowed with avenging joy, Zant limping in retreat. Her knights and swordswomen had torn through the Bulblins and Darknuts. _Only Volga and Ghirahim remain as true threats on this front. We need to neutralize them._ The princess summoned another triangle of Light, this one considerably smaller, beneath Ghirahim. The explosion of sacred power threw him several feet away. _You won't be summoning anyone else today._

A moan caught her attention, and Zelda turned to find Zant running straight at her – except he was looking behind him at Midona. The Shadow Sage was calling on a power that made reality itself shudder, cracks forming at her fingertips. _For once, I'm not going to call that flight cowardice._ All the same, the princess braced herself, raising a shield of magical force. Zant plowed straight into it, bouncing off and landing in the dirt. Glaring at the fallen usurper and the demonic killer fighting Zelda. Midona shed a single tear, then gripped it in a quivering fist.

Reality, already warped and cracked, broke entirely. Zelda locked up, unable to move, but all else had been affected as she was. When the world reasserted itself, she was unharmed, as were Hyrule's other champions. Scores of Bulblins exploded into Phantom Flame, several Darknuts reeled, and even Ghirahim convulsed, retreating from the princess. Zant remained frozen, and Zelda looked down at him, briefly wondering why he hadn't moved.

He was still cracked, fixed in place as if merely an image in a broken mirror. Midona snapped her fingers, and the image of Zant shattered into so many shards. "There will be no pulling you back from the Wheel after that, monster," the Shadow Sage whispered, "Time magic or no." The shards disintegrated into motes of Twilight, that fell up and vanished. She then turned on the Demon Lord, eyes blazing with abject fury. "Your turn, body thief."

Ghirahim trembled, lips spread wide to bare rows of clenched, perfect teeth. Air hissed through those teeth as his body churned, pumping like the clockwork in the knights' steeds. _I do believe that Demon Lord Ghirahim is finally at a loss for words,_ she realized. Impa locked weapons with Volga, while Luda emerged from Zelda's shadow. _Time to end this._

Demonic power exploded from Ghirahim. It was beyond any evil Zelda had felt from any save Ganon himself. The terrible magic threw Midona and Luda aside like leaves. Zelda only stood because she braced herself with Light before she could be tossed away with them. When the phantom eruption subsided, Ghirahim was made entirely of the black metal, his only decoration a handful of diagonal white stripes and a peak of pale metal atop his head, much like Fi's. The diamond in the center of his chest had reappeared, but it too was shod in demon steel. "Your sad devotion to the gods may have weakened me for a time," he snarled, fangs glinting in his snarl, "but now you face the true power of the Demon Lord! I'll delight in rending your body with my blades and snuffing out the radiance of your miserable Light! Your broken form will make a fine appetizer for the Demon King!"

_Oh gods!_ Zelda slashed at him a dozen times in a second, but her mightiest blows simply glanced off his solid metal form. "Zelda!" Impa cried, turning from Volga to unleash a torrent of flame on Ghirahim. Though the dragon knight tore at the High Sheikah from behind, Impa was able to conjure a half-dozen giant replicas of her naginata's blade. Ghirahim folded his arms around his chest, then all six blades came crashing down on the Demon Lord.

Laughing, Ghirahim threw off the trap of fire and steel. His body had not been so much as scored. With casual confidence, he strode towards the princess, not bothering to conjure either blades or spells. She rained Light Arrows on him, and the Demon Lord smiled as they bounced off him. Midona struggled to one knee, and fired a beam of Twilight at him from her shield. Ghirahim ignored her entirely. Luda struggled into the Shadow, but did not emerge to pull Zelda in after her.

Forcing herself not to panic, Zelda took careful aim at Ghirahim with her Light Bow, watching as he flexed his hands. Just as he tensed to grab for her, she unleashed all her power into a single Light Arrow, directly into the diamond in the center of his chest. The princess felt bleak satisfaction when he recoiled, fingers probing the one vulnerable spot. The inky sheath covering the diamond had cracked slightly, hints of red showing beneath. Twin snaps summoned Phantom lightning around his hands, and he approached more cautiously, again shielding his chest with his arms. _Okay. Link does this all the time. He has a vulnerable point. All I have to do is expose it and strike._ She circled and backpedaled, watching Ghirahim stalk toward her with an unrelenting hate that carved through even Sheikah calm. _Without letting him tear me apart._

Again Zelda called on her Light Bow, but kept it lowered. Baring his teeth, Ghirahim lunged, and she fired – and missed. The Demon Lord grabbed her arms, the demon lightning tearing through her body. Zelda screamed, and he threw her into the ground. Ribs cracked, and the princess was grateful beyond words for the armor that kept her intact. Rolling to her feet, she forced her bow to return. Ghirahim strode towards her again, smiling once more, and reached for the princess. Her next shot struck home, and it was the demon who flew back from that exchange.

Though a war raged around them, the din seemed distant. Hylian soldiers couldn't even approach through the aura of demonic malevolence Ghirahim shed. Bulblins and Darknuts who dared come close were trampled or cut down by Zelda's knights and Gerudo Guards. The other fronts were little more than echoes. Her enemy stood, ignoring all save Zelda, the red gem now visible in his chest. With a snarl, he leaped again, this time kicking out. Her shield buckled under that blow, and Zelda stumbled back. Once more he reached out with hands shod in lightning.

With speed and precision she hadn't imagined herself capable of, Zelda drew and fired, her third Light Arrow driving home. Ghirahim reeled, gritting his teeth, the crimson jewel fully exposed. He glared at her, still eerily silent, and summoned his saber. From there, it was almost like fighting herself, as he cast spinning daggers at her while she fired bolts of Light, and his blade matched hers in length and weight. _Is this what Link felt like, dueling his Dark self?_

He raised his sword high, and before Zelda could realize what he'd done, Ghirahim sent a spiraling blood-red blast into her. Again, the princess recoiled, pain burning through her. _Blade of Hero's Bane,_ she remembered, believing it. When her own blade struck home, the red diamond rang oddly, but didn't crack. Light Arrows were clearly his greater concern, and he parried those at every turn. One darted through his defense, then another, but the second gave him an opening to slash at her, and an emptiness that made Shadow seem like Light tore at her. _Pure Phantom, no flame,_ she guessed, clutching her side. _I need to finish this quickly._ She faked a kuji-in, and Ghirahim laughed, thrusting for her heart.

"Farore's Wind!" Zelda vanished, reappearing behind Ghirahim, and poured all her might into one great arrow. When he whirled, ready to strike, she let fly, and the Demon Lord howled as the Light Arrow quivered in his chest. "Speak to me now of your true power, demon vassal!"

"YOU MISERABLE BRAT!" Ghirahim roared, but froze in mid-attack, ears twitching like a Hylian's. With a last snarl, he snapped and vanished in a storm of black diamonds.

In that instant, Luda was at her side, holding her upright. "Your Highness!" the Sheikah gasped.

Zelda took the opportunity to down a potion, exhaling in relief as her wounds healed. "An uglier victory than I'd wanted, but a victory all the same." She turned to check on Impa, but Volga was already retreating from the High Sheikah, Midona having joined her. "Now we rally, and drive for the last Ganon!"

For some reason, the cheer surprised her.

~ o ~ o ~ o ~

Midona raced alongside the Phoenix Knights, her magic keeping pace with their tireless steeds. _It's strange, not hurting so much,_ the Shadow Sage thought. Though her restless dreams were barely echoes of memory, the time that had passed since the fall of Hyrule felt more real than it had an hour ago. _The end of Zant helps on that account._

Still, she watched Zelda and her sister Sheikah out of the corner of her eye. _Focus on the living. The cycle itself needs her._ At first, their attack on Ganon's flank seemed impossibly successful. Bokoblins went flying, Dodongos scattered, and even Moblins fell. Zelda's strategy worked flawlessly.

#Zel? Is it just me, or is Ganon ignoring us?# Midona sent. She pulled up, circling around the alternate King of Evil. He loomed over Red Link, the tiny Hero facing his titanic enemy with a resolve so familiar it ached within her. Ganon raised his trident, and spheres of flame circled him. The Hero blocked the blasts with his shield, then fired back with his bow.

Ganon laughed, ignoring the arrows. "That toy from Lorule cannot harm me, boy," he grunted. "If only you had the native Hero's competence. Alas, with but a scratch, you are denied the Master Sword's full power."

"Deny this," Hilda snarled, and with a thrust of her wand, unleashed a torrent of magic indistinguishable from Twilight energy. The battlefield itself shuddered. Ganon ignored her.

#So it would seem,# Zelda agreed. #Gods, his power is such that only the Master Sword can truly harm him.# Her monarch paused, and Midona sensed her fighting through Cultists. #However, perhaps he can be slowed. Princess Hilda wields power similar to yours. If you combine your Arts, you might give even Ganon pause.#

#Worth a shot.# Midona dove through Shadow to Hilda's side. The alien princess leaped in alarm at her arrival, then straightened. _Like a cat. "I meant to do that."_ In that instant, Midona decided she liked the little sorceress. "Your Highness. Zelda and I couldn't help noticing that your magic is a lot like mine."

Hilda glared at her Ganon, gathering more power than ever. "And does she think it will help against that monstrosity?"

Midona grinned. "Would I be here talking instead of smashing 'blins if she didn't?" Hilda banked her mana, turning to raise an eyebrow at the Shadow Sage. "Thought that'd get your attention." She placed her Twilight "Mirror" over the top of Hilda's staff, and their two sorceries resonated. "Now, how about we bail out some Heroes?"

Hilda's ferocity and poise had all been as familiar as Midona's reflection, but the shy smile she favored the Shadow Sage with was an utter surprise. _Some Zelda in there after all,_ Midona decided while Lorule's princess nodded. "They do have a penchant for getting into enormous trouble in the process of getting us out, do they not?"

Though she lacked the heart to laugh, Midona managed a smile and a nod. Together, they called on the Twilight that lay between Light and Shadow, uniting their world-striding magic, and struck at Ganon as one. A great claw of elemental might flew out on a thick tendril of force, grabbing Ganon's trident and yanking it aside. "Ignore us at your peril, King of Evil!" Hilda shouted.

The sense of triumph shattered when Ganon turned his gaze on them, eyes blazing over a snout that rippled with demon flame. "The Princess of Lorule," he rumbled, sidestepping the Hero's attack, "and her counterpart from a Realm long lost." With a savage yank, he pulled his trident free of their grip. Midona and Hilda both reeled, raising shields of Twilight in unison. "If you want my attention so dearly, then you shall have it."

Mercifully, the next thing Ganon did was howl in pain, the Hero's next blow striking true. "Where's Zelda, you monster?" Red Link cried, raising his sword high. Midona's eyes narrowed. _Goddess, I forgot, they have his Zelda._

Before she could scheme to pry the information from Ganon, however, he laughed at the Hero. "Such a simple request! Why, she is my honored guest at Death Mountain," he mocked, sneering, "along with her pale shadow's pet rabbit." He swept his trident in Red Link's direction, but the tines never came close. "Smother him," the demon ordered, and even with the allies' offensive carving into the army, enough monsters remained to attack the Hero that Midona lost sight of him in seconds.

_Sear it, I don't have time to panic,_ the Sheikah thought, sweeping the invaders with her Twilight beam. _Red Link may be a Hero at the height of his power, but without Navi's blessing, even he is imperiled by that._ Midona glared up at Ganon's sickening smile. _Meanwhile, Hilda and I are having little effect on this King of Evil. Din, we had to get a Ganon with a brain._ Focusing on the Shadow, Midona retreated slowly from the Demon King. "Hilda, can you distract him without getting killed?" she asked.

"Hmph." Hilda raised her staff, and Twilight churned around it. "I revere Princess Zelda for saving my world, but do not mistake me for her. She is a sorceress who knows how to fight. I am a warrior who has mastered sorcery."

"Time to prove it, Twilight Princess," Midona quipped, then vanished. _Pity I missed her comeback. It was probably impressive._ She emerged at Red Link's side, consumed the lesser monsters crowding him in a pool of dark Twilight, then thrust the young Hero through Shadow to appear behind Ganon.

She kept her Arts more subtle for the next several seconds, throwing Shadow kunai and unleashing pinpoint streams of Twilight. When Ganon roared in pain again, turning to find the Shadow Sage and Red Hero swapped from where he'd expected them, Midona smiled. "You think to defeat us with such simple ploys, King of Evil?" she called out, pummeling Ganon's minions with her Twilight fists while Red Link and Hilda struck at him from opposite sides.

With a snort, Ganon pulled his scarlet cloak around himself and vanished. _Everyone wants to be a Sheikah lately,_ Midona mused, watching him reappear at the heart of his army. He raised his trident, and several giant fire keese flew from it. Then he brought it down, and more soldiers appeared, three Gohmas arriving alongside them. "Oh, sear me," she hissed, filling herself near to bursting with Twilight mana. _Where is he getting those?_

Memory struck like thunder. The thoughts she'd heard from Dorgan as an imp had revealed his true nature when she awoke, but only then did she remember his musings on their demonic sorcery. _Can they travel through Phantom Flame? Is Dorgan right?_ Fierce determination replaced surprise. _One way to find out._ She fought her way to Zelda's side, ignoring the clamor of the metal steeds. #Zelda! Can you spell your counterpart from Lorule? I have an idea.#

The princess leaped over a Moblin by running up his shield, then struck him from behind with a Light Arrow. #Can you explain in brief? I have my own plans.#

#I think – Dorgan thought – that they're coming and going through the Phantom Flame itself. Whether we call it that or Dark Fire, it's always been a perversion of Light and Shadow combined. Twilight is a healthy counterpart.# Midona summoned her Twilight hands for emphasis, driving back a mix of Bokoblins and Bulblins. #Hilda and I might be able to create a ward to stop them.#

Zelda stopped for long enough that Midona feared she would be ambushed. "Midona," she said at last, "you're a genius!" She glanced into Shadow, Luda nodding back from beyond. "We will help the Red Hero occupy Ganon. You and Hilda snuff Ganon's flame." Midona winked at her and vanished.

Reappearing at Hilda's side, the Shadow Sage provided cover from approaching demons. "Hilda, I have an idea, one you can help with." The grim princess turned a cool, sidelong glance at Midona, her attack on Ganon never wavering. "Farore, was I this bad as the Twilight Princess? Our Zelda will help your Hero."

Hilda paused at that, considering. When Princess Zelda appeared as promised, raining Light Arrows on Ganon's massive frame, she nodded and fell back. "You have a moment. Make the most of it," Hilda replied.

With that, Midona took Hilda's hand and carried her through Shadow. Lorule's princess gasped, but otherwise kept still during their brief trip. The Sheikah brought them out on the southern plain, now largely empty save for a small force of occupying Hylian soldiers. "I believe the enemy is bring their soldiers in through the Phantom Flame itself," Midona explained.

Hilda snorted and crossed her arms, staff floating beside her. "That is self-evident. I hope you propose to do something about it."

"Of course," Midona replied, mirroring Hilda's tone. "We'll save tea for later." The dark princess' sudden chuckle surprised the Sheikah. _Sense of humor, intact. Thank Farore._ Midona began tracing Twilight script in the air. "We share a magic, that of a counterpart Realm to Hyrule. Above Shadow, beneath Light. Long ago, I was part of a tribe that called it Twilight."

Hilda blinked, then looked into the distance. "Twilight..." she whispered.

"Our magic is a balance between Light and Shadow," Midona pointed out. "Theirs is a corruption of both. It stands to reason that Twilight can ward Phantom Flame, at least to an extent."

For several seconds, Hilda stared out at the battle. Even with Zelda's charge having torn a hole in their flank, the very earth heaved in shades of red, covered as it was in Bokoblins and Moblins. General Eagus had arrived with the fastest of his pilots, and the air itself boiled with magic bolts and Phantom Flame. A handful of Zoras distracted the twin Gohmas, splashing their single eyes before darting away from the deadly beams they unleashed. Impa and Volga had resumed their duel of polearms, leaping and spinning to burn the very wind. "It won't be quite that simple," Hilda said at last, just before Midona's patience frayed. "Phantom Flame's nature is tied to the very corruption that defines the demonic state." The Shadow Sage had to lean on Sheikah training to keep her jaw from dropping. _Goddess. Who is this girl?_ Hilda reached out, reclaiming her staff. "Twilight is not inherently more pure than any other natural force. For your ward to function, it must radiate sacred might to counter the Flame's toxic emanations."

Concentrating, the alien princess drew forth a power unlike any Midona had felt in this life. "We have carefully sealed away Lorule's Triforce. However, Ravio and I created an echo of it in my staff, very much like the ones your Hero and princess bear. It was meant to remind me of the debt I owe, and the duty we share, but it should serve us now."

Midona grinned and hummed a long-lost tune. Together, they wrote runes of Twilight, the Shadow Sage willing Sheikah blessings into hers, Hilda drawing on Lorule's strange Triforce to empower the princess' glyphs. _Eerie,_ Midona thought, one portion of her mind noting the contrast of their peaceful effort while the battle of all time raged not a hundred yards away.

Without any effort of coordination, they completed their enchantments in the same instant. Magic circles of solid Twilight sprang up around the pair, which then cast forth intertwining ribbons of the script across the battlefield. In moments, the ground was suffused in a web of sacred inscription, Phantom Flame roiling and hissing wherever the two forces touched. "Ha!" Midona shouted, waving her fist at Ganon. "Do you still want to fight us, Pig of Evil?" Hilda smiled, leaning with elegant confidence on her staff as she glared at her time stream's Ganon.

With a grunt, Ganon plunged his trident into the web. It twisted and pulsed, but held even against his assault. Midona summoned her Mirror of Twilight anew, preparing to rejoin the battle. Likewise, Hilda crouched to charge into the fray. Instead, Ganon wrapped his cloak around himself and vanished once more. Midona's smile vanished. "That's a spell," she said, searching for Ganon with the Sheikah Eye of Truth. "He's not using Phantom Flame to move himself."

"Then what do we do?" Hilda asked.

Ganon appeared practically atop them, trident raised. "You _die,"_ he snarled. Hilda gasped and dodged sideways. Midona raised her Twilight Mirror as a shield. The monster's first blow shattered the Charm construct, slamming the Shadow Sage to earth. _ow._ Midona tried to stand, but her body didn't want to move. With one last desperate lunge, she reached for Shadow, Ganon's trident rising to strike once more.

Loftwing cries interrupted the demon's blow, and a crimson Spiral Charge threw the giant off balance. _Link,_ Midona realized, smiling. Then a shadow scooped her up, and the Shadow Sage blinked in surprise at an equally amazed Dorgan. He gaped briefly, then caught himself and grinned. "Am I late?" he asked, rubbing his head.

"Hands on the ring," Midona retorted, and Dorgan yelped as he grabbed the bird's control ring. She looked over to find Hilda riding behind Lana, Lorule's princess glaring at the King of Evil. Ganon glared back, then vanished again. "And...no. You're right on time," she admitted reluctantly. "Thanks."

"Thank the Hero," Dorgan replied, reddening. _Wait, is that the wind or – no, he's actually blushing!_ Midona swallowed a chuckle. "He led us here faster than I thought possible."

Midona raised an eyebrow at that, then checked the ground for places to rejoin the fight. "Really? I would have expected you to have returned by now."

Dorgan nodded towards the north end of the battle. Midona turned, and saw the Goron and Zora armies rushing the undead horde that followed the Iron Beast. "He figured we'd need backup. The fire dragon Eldin cleared a path for Elder Brother Guld, and by the time we reached Queen Oren, she was already preparing to play cavalry." The Spirit Sage peered down at the roiling Ganon-spawn. "They've pretty much lost. Why aren't they vanishing?"

"Did you think Ganon ambushed us for our good looks?" Midona laughed. "Come on, you huge slab of ham. Let's get down there while there's still monsters to slay."

~ o ~ o ~ o ~

Once Midona and Hilda were safe, the Hero circled around to aid the allied army in its offensive. Gorko and Orielle had already landed, employing their glamour-strengthened Arts to push back the Stalkin. "For Zelda and Hyrule!" Link shouted, raising the Master Sword.

"For Zelda and Hyrule!" the armies roared back, crushing the enemy army from both flanks. He scanned the field for Red Link's Ganon. _Nothing. Monster's taking his time returning to the field._ With that, Link buzzed the Stalkin, unleashing a Skyward Strike through them. The shambling skeletons providing no noticeable resistance, he bypassed them, quickly circling Iron Beast Marado. Blue Link and Young Zelda were keeping him busy, striking the monster from opposite ends with her Bow of Light and his not-quite-Master-Sword. _I almost feel sorry for the thing,_ he mused, grinning. _Almost._

It took only a moment more for the Hero to find his monarch, firing Light Arrows in a slow circle. _She's looking for Ganon, too,_ he decided. Transforming Epona into her horse form, he trampled a squad of hapless Bokoblins, then leaped to Zelda's side. "Did you even need me, my lady?" he asked, skewering a Moblin that tried charging him.

"I will always need you, my Hero," she replied, stabbing an Aeralfos that swooped down on her. "As for the battle, it was going well, but it is the rare advantage indeed that cannot bear improvement." They fought back to back, minor foes dropping all around them. Volga roared at the pair, then yelped as Impa stabbed him from the side. "Fight your own battle, Dragon Knight!" she called.

A spin attack cleared them some room, and left the nearby survivors hesitant to approach. ""Can we get a moment, Zel? I found something in Deku Forest you might be able to use."

"A weapon?" Zelda asked. Link nodded, swapping to the Mogma Mitts to swing the Ball and Chain one-handed. "Certainly, if you believe it might help."

Link pulled the Dominion Rod from fairy space with his free hand, holding it out to her. "It should animate local materials, let you use them as proxies."

"I heard that," Proxi snarked, scarf quivering. Link rolled his eyes, Zelda taking the rod at that moment. She gasped, and the Hero turned. _Goddess! Was it a trap?_

Time magic erupted from its Sage. The Dominion Rod transformed into gold, set with red and violet jewels. Power surged from the remade weapon, and with a wave of its orb, Zelda summoned a statue from the Temple of Time. The Hero couldn't help a wry grin as the hammer-wielding figure crashed through a platoon of Ganon-spawn. _Definitely not a trap._ With another swing, Zelda called forth a rolling column, knocking back the foes that weren't crushed outright. "Din, Nayru and Farore," she breathed.

Ganon reappeared beside Iron Beast Marado, then bellowed. Link's eyes bulged when Volga raced to the Demon King. _Farore! Those kids won't stand a chance against all three of them!_ He whistled, running towards the trio. Epona formed beneath him, and the Hero took to the air. Before he could attack, however, Ganon threw his cloak around all three villains, and the remaining demon commanders vanished.

The entire battle paused, as if both armies held their breath. Then the remaining Ganon-spawn wailed and fled, the demon force breaking completely. Another cheer went up, and Loftwing Knights shot overhead, unleashing massed bolt fire from above. Zelda took a moment to breathe, one hand on her ribs, then roared, "Ride them down!"

The Hero was happy to obey.


	14. Part 3, Ch. 2: Secrets of the Wind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Standard explanation: #This notation# is for telepathic communication.

  
**Part III: Skyward**

**Chapter Two: Secrets of the Wind**

Robin chuckled, hand pressed against his wound. "I should get knocked out more often. Oof," he added when Lucina punched his shoulder.

_This is better,_ Zelda thought, looking around the war table. Her Ministers were all present, as were the leaders of the Shepherds, all three Heroes, the respective allied princesses, and the Sages. In spite of their recent losses, the previous day's victory seemed to have restored them all. _Even Midona isn't sniping at Dorgan._ She noted the cool gaze the Shadow Sage turned on Spirit. _Yet._ The princess tapped Castle City in the center of the map. "While I do not expect to retake the capitol again just yet, even after yesterday's rout, we must reach the Sealed Grounds."

"Why not retake it?" Aveil asked, thumbs stroking her sword hilts. "All reports indicate that we've dealt the Cult's army a massive blow. They overextended themselves and lost an arm." Her smile was as harsh as her native desert. "Let's punch them in the wound before they recover."

Eagus sighed, folding his arms and glaring at the map. "They're devoting most of the forces that remain in Central Hyrule to holding the city." He tapped the Ordon and Eldin Provinces. "Unless they are preparing another terrible summoning or its like, we should flank them, free those few who remain under the yoke, then hit the city from both north and south."

"It's not that simple," Zelda replied. "We now have all we need to reach the haven created in the sky, but the path leads from the Sacred Grounds." She cupped her chin and regarded the yellowed map, Henya's latest advance displaying Charm images for the disposition of known forces in place of the chess-like pieces they'd been using. Though dark disks hovered over Tantari and Kakariko, indicating their lack of intelligence from the two provinces, the rest of the Cult's forces were revealed. Two-thirds of the demon army west of Kakariko Province had clustered around the capitol and its environs.

Link took a step forward. "Stealth should be feasible," he said, and Zelda's heart skipped a beat. _Gods, Link, that's risky even for you,_ she thought, but the Hero continued without apparent concern. "It's not ideal, but I remember enough to know that I navigated the Sky with only Fi and my Crimson Loftwing as companions in that ancient era. We should be able to manage again, especially with Proxi helping."

The token Zelda had given Link fluttered on his shoulders. "What a ringing endorsement," Proxi sniffed. "As much as I'd like him to have backup, though, Link's right." The fairy sighed. "It's what he does."

"When necessary," Zelda added, a bit more forcefully than she'd intended. "We have many brave adventurers who have accompanied the Hero in the past."

"Zel," Orielle cut in gently, "anyone who goes with him has to be stealthy, a master pilot, and up to fighting alongside him, without being needed elsewhere." The Zora princess' gaze swept the room. "I think you're the only one who meets the first three, and I'm sorry, but you crit-fail that fourth one. With Cia disqualified, I think Lana _is_ the line of succession right now." Lana whimpered, eyes wider than Zelda had thought possible.

"I only need to use the bird statue there once," Link said, looking over his shoulder at the Master Sword hilt. "Fi says that once we clear it, I should be able to activate other ones with the Song of Soaring."

Fi manifested, bowing to Zelda. "Based on the statements made by the Sacred Realm's representatives, I calculate a 99% chance of success once the clearing process is complete, Your Grace" she reported. "However, I feel compelled to add that further efforts may be required after we successfully use the Sealed Grounds to reach the Sky."

"We could try distracting them," Dorgan suggested, shrugging. "I go in Gerudo-style, lots of swordplay and explosions, and Link sneaks in while they're trying to kill me." Link gaped at him. Dorgan grinned back. "Admit it, that's a cooler plan than the 'Groosenator.'"

"A pity it's not a better one," Link whispered. "Even you can't fight that entire army by yourself, Dorgan."

Zelda tapped the table, thinking, and the argument halted. "We can't afford a fake assault, and I agree with General Eagus on the practicalities of a real one." Aveil grunted and leaned against a tent pole. "However, a raid might be feasible. General, could a lightning strike on another portion of the city serve a military purpose?"

The Defense Minister's smile heartened Zelda immediately. "I could imagine a dozen in the time it takes to tell them. Bombing demon barracks. Destroying weapon stores. Striking at their siege monsters. With Cultists forming increasing numbers in their ranks, their army is concerned with logistics at last, making food and water viable targets."

"The Sheikah could use the opportunity to gather intelligence," Impa added, nodding to Eagus. "Further, given the Cult's fondness for perverting Shadow, it would not require great subterfuge to arrange for a Sheikah to be 'accidentally' spotted." She glared at the map. "Indeed, subterfuge might not even be necessary. I would accuse Dinrova of paranoia, were her concerns not justified."

Robin carefully straightened in his chair. "Marin's still recovering, but Minister Henya's designs have shown some real cunning." The State Minister smiled. "Minister, I don't suppose you've been working on counteragents for Decole's sabotage?"

"Pretty much straight through the war, son," Henya agreed. "I cleaned up a bunch of his dirty work while we held the city. Marin had some ideas for setting Charms to doing the rest of the scrubbing for us." She leaned on the table, eyes glinting eagerly. "I may have done some tinkering while the poor girl's gotten some food into her."

"Let it be done, then," Zelda ordered. _And let none of the cold gripping my heart show to the others,_ she added within. "Robin, Impa, Eagus, Henya, Dorgan, coordinate this assault on Castle City. I would like to hear your initial plans on the morrow." She turned to Link. "Ready yourself as best you can, Hero. As ever, much rests on your shoulders."

Link sighed. "Why should it be any different now?" he muttered, then bowed. "Your Highness."

"Unless there are any other issues requiring this council's attention, you are dismissed," Zelda said, then folded her hands and smiled. "I trust you all to perform your duties. We have the advantage. Let us press it." With varying nods and sounds of assent, her impromptu court filed out. "Hero, a moment?" she added, tolerating the knowing smiles from those who'd heard her. _Nayru, it's not as if any of them don't know._

With a flourish Zelda hadn't expected, Link turned, scarf flowing behind him, and dropped to one knee before her. "Your Highness," he said, head bowed.

"Goddess, get up," she pleaded, nudging his shoulder with her fingertips. He grinned and stood. Zelda wrapped her arms around him, leaning on Link's strength, her cheek against his chest. His heart was a Goron hammer, as fierce and unstoppable as the Hero it drove. "I won't trouble you with more regret. You have said, repeatedly, that I may rely on you."

Slowly, gently, Link returned her embrace. "Always," he whispered.

"It still hurts," she admitted, her arms tightening around him with a will of their own. "Losing so many, so recently, opened wounds that had begun to heal. I am caught between grief and duty, struggling to keep peace between bickering friends, holding together a people on the brink of despair. Worse, I begin to doubt, fearing another secret, another betrayal." Link's breath caught, and he swallowed a reply. _Thank you._ She trembled against him. "For all that you protect me from harm, walking through horror and fire to deliver me, this is what I need you for most. I have Sheikah champions and Gerudo Guards to fight beside me, Ministers and Sages to advise me. When I hold you, I feel a certainty more solid than the earth and as eternal as the wind."

"You'll make me blush," Link muttered. _Haven't I already?_ Zelda wondered, and somehow she smiled. "You're that for me too, you know," he continued, a brief shudder rippling through the Hero. "It's not facing death that takes courage on my quest, but bearing the world's fate. Knowing you believe in me gives me more strength than you might suspect." He kissed the top of her head. "Knowing you _chose_ me? I could face the whole Demon Realm with just that and the Master Sword."

Zelda chuckled. "Perhaps that is what makes me worthy of being Keeper of Wisdom. Whatever other failings I may have, you were the best choice in all of Time." Link swallowed, a few incoherent sounds escaping him. "I wish I had more words. Better ones. I love you _so much."_

A tear fell onto Zelda's shoulder. "There are no better ones than those," Link breathed, his own embrace tightening around her, "because I love you, too. Your strength amazes me. It humbles me. Most of the time, your burden is so much more than mine: leading, guiding, judging, weighing every life. It's when I don't have anyone else – in a temple, cursed wood, or Realm beyond – that I feel overwhelmed. I close my eyes and picture yours, and I see all the kindness and understanding in the world. That is my truth, more constant than the earth, more sacred than the Light."

They held each other for a few moments longer. _Don't go!_ Zelda's mind railed, rebelling against their fate. _Goddess, take this from him!_ For the first time since she learned of her past, remembering that she had been Hylia brought no pain. _I am the Goddess,_ she resolved, hands clutching his tunic briefly, _and I_ will _free him from this burden. Somehow._ It was still an effort to let him go, nearly equal to her duel against Ghirahim, but she managed. "Be careful, love," she half-pleaded, half-ordered, stroking his cheek. "Even in your quest, there are no certainties, and once more, you go very nearly alone."

"You gave me more than a sword with the Blade of Evil's Bane," he replied, his hand on hers. "Thanks to you, and her, I am never alone." He stepped back, and Zelda's touch slid away from the Hero. "Farore's Wind," he chanted, anchoring the spell. Once more, he looked about to say something, but gulped and turned, leaving without another word.

_Dorgan,_ she thought. _Link was probably going to ask me to forgive him when I spoke of secrets, and maybe once more just then._ She pressed a hand to her stomach, swallowing grief and bitterness. _He will hear no unkind word from me. Dorgan's proven himself time and again. I'm just not ready. Maybe later._

A chill shot up the princess' spine. She shook it off and turned to her work, once more drowning her loss and fears in duty.

~ o ~ o ~ o ~

Dorgan's fingers drummed on his steed's control ring, amber eyes fixed on the approaching Castle City. _No action for a searing week. I almost hope we run into some resistance,_ the Gerudo thought irritably. The warnings and propaganda no longer glowed from Charm signs over the streets. Abandoned by all save the Cult and its demon corps, the capitol's magic had instead been subverted for different purposes. _Almost._ Approach lights had been replaced with Beamos. Traffic Charms had been transformed into spy beams. Captured patrol loftwings were mutated into artificial keese armed with Din's Fire enchantments. Nayru's Eye revealed them all, unwelcome signs of the battle to come. The eerie, intense glow of Power Charm conduits almost made magical insight unnecessary, the crimson radiance more fierce than ever. The full moon cast it all in eerie silver light, limiting the demon's nighttime cover. _That cuts both ways. Well, you wanted to prove yourself,_ the Gerudo mused, shaking his head.

To his right, Cawlin gulped, looking in his direction. On Dorgan's left, Stritch sighed at his counterpart, nose pinched between finger and thumb. _Someone's jumpy,_ the Gerudo mused, flashing a confident grin at his diminutive wingmate. _On the subject of proving themselves,_ he thought, _it's weirder than ever how natural this feels._ Suppressing a sudden impulse to mash his hair down, Dorgan boosted towards General Eagus. "Sir," he called, "the Cult has added significant defenses to the capitol's systems."

Eagus grinned at him. "That's fine, son. We don't want it to be too easy, do we?" Dorgan bit back a laugh. _Huh. I guess he's only cautious compared to Aunt Aveil._ For all his bravado, the general listened carefully as the young wizard revealed what he'd sensed ahead. "Do we need to report any of this to the Sheikah?" he asked when Dorgan was finished.

"Couldn't hurt, General." He waited for Eagus to make contact, but the general looked back at the Spirit Sage evenly. After a few seconds, the general raised an eyebrow. _Well. Crap._ He dropped back, glancing at Orielle. The Zora princess grinned broadly and waved at him, her two wingmates all but glued to her Loftiwng's tail feathers. Sighing, he concentrated, mind reaching out for the leader of the Sheikah strike force. #Intelligence incoming, Sheikah commander,# he sent, bracing himself.

#Oh, for – yes, Dorgan, I'm still mad at you,# Midona retorted, #but we're busy _saving Hyrule._ Not to mention keeping the Hero in one piece.# She rippled through Shadow, four Sheikah flowing behind her, each of them carrying nine of Henya's intrusion Charms. #I can play nice if you can.#

#Good to hear,# Dorgan replied, exhaling in relief as he sent her the relevant information. #Watch out for those Phantom razor nets in particular,# he added, focusing on the approaching battlements. #Decole really likes them, and you can't shrink to the size of a dust mite now.#

#I might surprise you,# Midona sent with a laugh, #but I'll keep my eyes open.# Her good humor vanished like rain in Tantari. #Watch out yourself, Gerudo. Dinrova's supposed to be here, and she's already taken an interest.#

#Could be worse,# Dorgan quipped back. #Could be Cia.# To his surprise, they shared a laugh, then the Shadow Sage went silent. _I can't decide whether I wish Lana was here, or I'm glad she's not._ Search beams lanced out as the pilots drew close, Cultists scrambling along the walls. Concentrating, the wizard drew in tremendous raw power, focusing it as tightly as he could imagine in one palm.

"For Zelda and Hyrule!" Eagus cried, drawing his sword and raising it high.

" _For Zelda and Hyrule!"_ they roared in reply, and all five flights stooped toward the wall, bolts and bombs flying. Cultists and Bokoblins went flying in kind, then each three bird team separated, looking for siege monsters to banish.

Dorgan didn't have to search for long. In less than a minute, he spotted a Gohma striding down a street, enormous legs barely fitting on the opposite sidewalks. Its single eye passed through Charm-created signs and traffic signals, occasionally kicking aside abandoned wagons. _Well. There's something I'll never un-see._ He waved his team down. Gulping, both Stritch and Cawlin drew their crossbows. Dorgan summoned his bow from fairy space, filling it with Gerudo magic. Navi's blessing left his quiver eternally filled. "Gentlemen, let's introduce ourselves. Fire!"

While his wingmates pelted the monstrosity from above, Dorgan landed and took aim. He waited for the Gohma's piercing eye to lock on, watching it follow Stritch. The moment its eye began to glow, he let fly with an Ice Arrow. That left it reeling, the monster collapsing on the street. Bolts from above made it twitch, while Dorgan raced in and slashed at the Gohma's eye from the ground, then leaped into the air and stabbed down at the monster. It convulsed and exploded in an enormous cloud of Phantom Flame.

He gave Stritch and Cawlin a moment to compose themselves as they panted in relief. Stritch held his head while Cawlin clutched at his crossbow. "Not bad for an appetizer!" Dorgan laughed, and the two looked at him as though he were mad. He mounted and launched into the air, waving for his wingmates to follow, then reached out for another Sheikah. #Link? How's your search going?#

#Link does not exist. I am Sheik,# Dorgan heard.

The Gerudo nearly fell off his loftwing. #Gah! Warn me before you do that! Better yet, don't do that at all! The Hero's not supposed to be creepy!#

If he hadn't nearly lost his balance, Dorgan really might have slipped out of his saddle when the Hero laughed through the bond. #Gods, I didn't think you'd fall for that!# Link sent. Dorgan took the urge to slap the Hero silly and locked it in a chest deep within his mind. #After all your pranks, I've been waiting to repay you a little.#

#And you chose _now_ of all times to do it?!# Dorgan growled, shaking his fist in the air.

Link sent a nod. #Yep. After all,# he explained, smile turning gentle, #it's the sort of thing only best friends would do to each other.# Dorgan's fist collapsed, and he chuckled. #That's better. Hang in there, big guy.# All at once, the Hero was inhumanly still. #It was a little tricky at first, because the Sealed Grounds is absolutely crawling with monsters. Dorgan, I know why they're protecting it so fiercely. It's not just their last spawning point east of Tantari. The Sealed Grounds is where they convert humans into demons.#

_Sacred into profane. Din, Nayru, and Farore,_ Dorgan swore, then drew a triangle over his heart in apology. #Okay. We'll deal with that later. What about your statue hunt?#

At that, Link's tension melted away. #Once we were clear, Fi reminded me that the first Bird Statue I found wasn't in the Sealed Ground itself. You know the meditation circle east of the temple?#

Dorgan blinked. #No.#

With a sigh, Link sent an image of a circular clearing with two paths leading from it, and a long stone jutting out of the wall. #It's so worn it was unrecognizable, but this is where I met Gorko for the first time back then, and that's where the statue was.# His smile returned. #Ten thousand years later, Gorko's tendency to lecture may save the world.# Emerging from Shadow and dropping into the grove, Link walked up to the statue and played the Song of Soaring.

Even through the psychic bond, Dorgan couldn't help being amazed at the image. A spark became a glow, which transformed briefly into a blaze of light. In a handful of seconds, what had once been a rock so worn away he would never have suspected it was artificial became a pristine loftwing carving. #Farore!# he gasped. Merged senses shouted a warning. #Link, incoming.#

It was no surprise that the Hero didn't fear them, but Dorgan certainly hadn't expected him to pull out his Sailcloth. #Link, outgoing,# his friend shot back, then touched the statue. A spiral of golden light rippled around both Hero and statue, the loftwing's crest firing a beam of Light to pierce the clouds above. Stritch and Cawlin gasped, and Dorgan realized that everyone near the city could see it. Then Link held up his Sailcloth, and a jet of wind with a tornado's power threw him beyond sight, the bond snapping as the Hero literally flew out of range. _Good luck, pal._

"Incoming!" Cawlin screamed, and Dorgan's wingmates broke in separate directions. Dorgan's attention returned to his body – and gaped at the Argorok rearing up to breathe fire on him.

"Din!" Dorgan swore, diving away fast enough to avoid incineration, but not fast enough to keep his hair from smoldering. _I think I need to watch my own luck,_ he groused, smothering the heat with one beefy hand.

The cackle that followed was all too familiar. "He plays with fire, then he's surprised he got burned. So sad," Dinrova laughed. Soaring through the air with no propulsion save her wands, she gave chase to all three pilots. The Argorok banked, following the Elemental Sorceress.

"Stritch, Cawlin, distract the dragon. I'll deal with Dinrova," Dorgan ordered, pulling a roll-off that spun him around and left the wizard diving at the sorceress. _Now all I have to do is figure out how. Farore._

"Distract him? How?" Cawlin cried, but circled the Argorok all the same.

Stritch fired a burst of bolts into the monster's face. "Like that," the bug-collector snapped, darting away from the furious dragon's maw.

While Dorgan's wingmates lured Dinrova's pet away, the sorceress herself laughed once more. "Come now, 'Dorgan Bahdo,' surely you realize that fighting me is futile." She unleashed beams of fire and ice at him, the younger Gerudo barely evading. "Even with the Triforce echo, your might is no match for mine."

"Then I'll just have to be better than you!" Dorgan roared, returning fire with a beam of his own. Raw force exploded at the Cult leader, with power enough to obliterate an army. She deflected it with a wave of her ice scepter. When she raised her fire scepter to attack again, Dorgan was behind her, crossbow at the ready.

Before he could pull the trigger, she vanished, appearing above him to bring down a blizzard. Wind and snow hammered Dorgan towards the earth, and he just avoided planting his face in the pavement. "Better? Than me? Boy, I was ancient and mighty when your grandparents were children." Though she didn't laugh, Dorgan sensed that his foe held him in too much contempt to bother. "Your Hero will not escape. You truly believe banishing a few temple monsters and sending a handful of Sheikah will stop us now?"

_Pride goeth,_ Dorgan thought, clenching his teeth to prevent a smile. The incredible cold helped. "Din's Fire!" he shouted, a sphere of flame exploding out around him. _Link just got us into endgame._ He raced back up, watching Dinrova with long-trained care as she pressed her wands together for some new form of debased magic. _Let's buy the Hero some time._ Circling around one of the larger towers, Dorgan managed to slingshot himself at Dinrova from behind.

She turned effortlessly, cruel smile forming, and a thousand needles of Phantom Flame shot out, lancing at him from all directions. "There remains one way for you to 'deal' with me, son of kings," Dinrova taunted.

"Nayru's Love," Dorgan retorted, feeling each needle as it struck the shield. After the first volley, the surviving darts circled him, waiting for the spell to end. Beneath the shield, the Gerudo hero began to sweat. "Right, because turning evil myself is a great way to save my friends."

"'Friends?'" Dinrova mocked, sliding closer. "Might you mean the Shadow Sage, your boon companion these last two months? How has the Hero taken your lies? The princess?" She called forth no more spells, no cruel demons or mind-twisting enchantments. The needles continued to circle him while the Spirit Sage circled her. "Remain with them, and you will be a servant at best. Even in victory, the heir to the Gerudo crown will fade away, becoming a footnote in the glory of Zelda's pathetic legend." Dorgan's spell flickered and collapsed, needles pounding him from all directions before he could cast it again. "Join us, and we will give you back your birthright! Rule this world forever as the Great King of Evil, while our god tears down the Sacred Realm forever!"

"Great – ow – sales pitch," Dorgan grunted, blocking the darts he could. _Gods, those sting._ In spite of the swarm, he stopped and blinked. _Not much more than that, though. And she's not casting anything else. Is Dinrova out of juice?_ Bracing himself, the wizard gathered mana for a new trick. _Let's find out._

Diving straight at her, Dorgan reached out, and when Dinrova moved to drive him back with her scepters, he grabbed them both by the ends. Fire seared one palm while ice froze the other, but the pure magical power he channeled kept both from destroying his hands. He pushed her back, ignoring the needles still stinging at him. "Better forgotten – hnn – a hero – ghh – than a king – rrr – of evil!"

"You've already lost," Dinrova snarled, recoiling. Letting go of one wand, she dangled from his grip, then drew a Spirit circle with one finger. Sorceress and both wands vanished. Suddenly free of her, Dorgan wheeled through the air, regaining control of his loftwing with a grip and a wince. _I am getting really sick of that._ He scanned the sky for her, but Dinrova did not return.

"Dorgan?" Stritch shouted, fleeing a screeching Argorok. "A little help?" He looked over his shoulder, then screamed. "Please!"

_Farore,_ Dorgan sighed, charging to the rescue. The sudden distraction kept him from noticing the tiny sparks of Phantom Flame settle into his life force, injected by hundreds of needles.

~ o ~ o ~ o ~

Link burst through the enormous cloud cover at last, soaring on Epona through a great hollow realm of wind in the sky. All around him, the Hero found...more clouds. Small islands of white cloud floated through the great cloud shell around them, while an enormous thunderhead dominated the heart of the region. _Well, great._ Link coasted through the sky in a methodical pattern, searching for signs of life while occasionally patting his loftwing. _Is that for her, or me?_ he wondered, quest continuing for several minutes without incident, or clue.

Rounding yet another oddly straight-edged cloud, the Hero pulled up on his control ring hard enough to earn a squawk of protest. "Sorry, girl," he muttered, stroking her feathers and steering them to bank in a wide, gentle circle. In the center of his rotation was a great golden tower, resting on the largest of the clouds below the thunderhead. Peering down, Link realized there was movement atop the tower, and the cloud on which it rested. Carefully spiraling closer, he noticed that there were both people and loftwings – original, living loftwings – inhabiting the area.

It didn't take long for the locals to notice the Hero, and after a few moments of panicked scrambling, they sent a pair of pilots flying up to meet him. Link maintained his flight pattern, and in less than a minute the two Hylians, a woman on a red loftwing and a man on a blue, were flying beside him. Both had red hair, the man's styled into a small peak over his forehead. The woman pulled in close, waving. "Hey there," she called, "I don't suppose you go by Hero of something or other?"

Said Hero blinked. "Hero Eternal or Hero of Legend in this incarnation, depending on who you ask, I suppose," he explained. "My real name is Link."

She grinned. "Perfect! My name is Hailey. Pompadour-lite over there is Groose." Hailey pointed at her partner, who waved and nodded. He combed his miniature hair spike while Hailey guided them in a slow dive. "Our seer foresaw your arrival." She shrugged. "Well, sort of. Skyloft was at peace for countless generations, since the death of the Wind Mage, until the Thunderhead appeared a few years ago." She pointed at the huge dark cloud looming over them. "We've managed since then, but it swallowed all of our real islands. We've had to manage with magic irrigation for most of our food."

"It's called hydroponics!" Groose shouted.

Hailey sighed. "Ignore him. Groose was hit with a dictionary as a child." The Hero blinked. _I don't see the problem with a healthy vocabulary,_ he thought, following the pair to the clearly solid cloud. All three loftwings landed easily on the soft white surface. Hailey and Groose leaped off, stroking their birds' beaks before walking towards the tower. The loftwings cooed in response and flew off. Link shrugged, ruthlessly stomping on the nostalgic melancholy that tried to sap his spirit, and recalled his Loftwing Charm. That earned a handful of stares, but fewer than he expected. "Come on, the chief and her fortune teller are waiting."

The milling crowd parted, allowing the trio to enter the fortress. "Welcome to Siroc Tower," a calm voice called out. Link turned to find himself facing a crimson-robed woman who looked remarkably like Pipit's mother. Her poise and composure resonated through the mana itself. "I am Chief Mallara, leader of the Wind Tribe. Our seer Gregal," she explained, introducing the fortune teller with a wave of her hand, "predicted that you would aid us in our time of need, as you have in lives past." The old Hylian nodded from within a hooded white cloak. He leaned on a staff with a tiny crystal ball embedded in its top.

Distantly, Link realized that most of the Wind Tribe Hylians had red hair and tanned skin. _A Gerudo offshoot? Maybe the Gerudo came from them._

Proxi sighed, their bond projecting a pointed stare from the fairy. #World-saving now, archaeology later. Goddess, it's like you really are Gorko's brother sometimes.#

#This is more akin to cultural anthropology,# Fi corrected.

#Point taken, Proxi,# Link cut in, bowing to Chief Mallara. "It seems that we can aid each other, ma'am," he said. "The key to ending the war below was sent to Skyloft. The evil plaguing your people most likely guards it now."

Mallara turned to Gregal, and the seer nodded. "Our great Sky Spirit, Narisha, has guarded this sacred place since before the recorded memory of our people," he explained. "Seven years ago, she was struck by some demonic power, like a dark fire, and vanished into the Thunderhead. Ever since, the evil cloud has been consuming Skyloft, from mighty Altarea City to the humblest pumpkin patch." Ancient memory lit in the Hero's mind. _Pumpkins. Why are they important?_

Gregal nodded, as though knowing the Hero's thoughts. "Great Narisha has always hungered for pumpkins, especially pumpkin soup. She says it runs in the family." He sighed, deflating, and looked into the crystal on his staff. "Alas, only one capable of wielding Light as a weapon can penetrate the Thunderhead."

Link rubbed the back of his neck. "Is there a mirror or beacon at the top of this tower, sir?" he asked.

Mallara and Gregal looked at each other, jaws slackening and eyes widening. The Chief turned back to the Hero, mouth a tight, grim line. "Narisha left the Thunderhead only once in the last year, nearly two months ago. There was a beacon with a mirror for direction atop Siroc Tower. She destroyed it with one smash of her mighty tailfin."

"Fear not!" Gregal insisted, clacking his staff on the floor. "For another sacred trust was left to us by Heroes and Sages of old." He held out one hand, Mallara mirroring him.

Between their palms, Chief and seer formed an arrow of golden Light. "Take this ancient magic, Hero," Mallara said, and the Light Arrow floated to Link. The Hero reverently grasped the golden icon, and it flowed into his very mana.

"When you fly to the Thunderhead," Gregal explained, "fire one of those into the cloud, and it will part for a brief time."

Groose stepped forward and smiled. "That just leaves the matter of luring out Narisha."

Hailey facepalmed. "Gods, Groose, not your giant soup-filled pumpkin plan again."

Memory ran headlong into Sheikah training, and Link just managed not to laugh as Groose deflated in a manner very similar to his long-past namesake. "It's a good plan," he mumbled.

"Except for the part where no loftwing in Skyloft can carry the blasted thing!" Hailey objected.

The urge to laugh disintegrated. Fi emerged from the Master Sword, eliciting a few more gasps of surprise from the Wind Tribe. Hero and spirit looked at each other. _Oh, no._ Fi floated before Link impassively. #You're going to make me ask, aren't you?# he sent, sighing.

#I am not certain what you are referring to, Master.# Fi blinked, making an audible click in the process. #Oh. Oh! Oh, no. Surely, between us we can think of something else.#

~ o ~ o ~ o ~

"I am always happy, vrrt, to assist you, Mistress Fi!" Sarubo exulted. His propeller, larger than his entire body, whirred with enough power to haul a thousand pounds of hot pumpkin soup.

Fi's smile looked pained to the Hero. "We are grateful for your assistance, Sarubo," she replied, "especially given your inability to return until we clear the Thunderhead."

#At least we know the bird statues on the surface are working,# Link noted, sending Fi a virtual hug. She radiated wordless gratitude in reply.

"Oh, I'm not worried, bzzt, Mistress Fi," Sarubo asserted, merry humming accompanying his effort. "Master Shortpants may not be much to look at, vzzm, but he's certainly proven his ability to stab demons!"

The Thunderhead loomed over them, hints of lightning crackling beneath its surface. Link readied his Sacred Bow, the power of the Light Arrow tingling at his fingertips. "I appreciate your confidence in my ability, Sarubo," he said. #Easy, Fi. He's really helping out here.#

#I now understand the urge to throttle someone who isn't an overt force of evil,# Fi retorted, her new fingers flexing at her waist. #Though I believe it is fair to characterize Sarubo as an overt force of _annoyance.#_

Proxi giggled. #I calculate a 95% chance you'll regret that statement,# she quipped. Fi gasped, and Link could sense that, were she equipped for it, the sword spirit would be blushing.

#Hey, listen,# Fi retorted. Proxi's laughter stopped as though shut off by a switch.

#Everyone focus, please?# Link pleaded. #Demons? Monster bosses? Fate of the world?# His companions fumed a few moments more, then subsided. _Thank you, Goddesses._ He took aim, the powerful robot pulling up almost to Epona's tail feathers. "Okay, Sarubo, when I fire this arrow, we head into the opening full speed. Ready?" Sarubo nodded after a fashion, head bobbing up and down on his torso. _"Go."_ He loosed the Light Arrow.

The reaction was immediate and spectacular, the Thunderhead recoiling explosively from the sacred Light energy. Air churned like a hundred waterfalls, lightning crackling all around the hole Link's arrow had carved open. The pair raced for the opening, which had already begun to seal up. They were inside it before the cloud had begun to reach for them, but the unnatural storm shell was thicker than Skyloft's. Link and Sarubo raced through the closing tunnel, thunder booming around them. Lightning flashed with an eerie light, bolts seeming to reach out for Hero and robot alike.

With a final burst of speed, they barely escaped the storm, one last bolt lashing out for them. Sarubo yelped, one of his arms stretching to its limit at the lightning's near-miss, but he managed to compose himself, and the duo slowed. Link caught his breath, while Sarubo rested his over-taxed mechanisms. After a few seconds with his head bowed, the Hero looked up.

A floating archipelago greeted them, spreading as far and wide as Castle City. An enormous island dominated the skyscape, towers stretching above and below it. _They're at least as advanced as we are,_ Link realized, noting the network of enchantments glowing through the buildings and across rooftops. _That's why they weren't more surprised by my Loftwing Charm._ The style of magic science was more reminiscent of the Twilight Realm than the modern surface world, municipal spells worked into the city's very foundation. _That must be the Altarea the seer mentioned._ Outer islands, pulled relatively close to what Link guessed was the capitol, represented a tremendous diversity. Some were small towns, others were farms, a few were devoted to entertainment, several held production buildings of some sort, and a handful of the smallest were individual estates in their own right.

All were empty, even of monsters. Only skytails and floating octoroks, plus one furnix in the distance, remained to threaten intruders, but all resided in the air, not the islands. Spiral Charges cleared Sarubo's path of threats. "Land on that small island," Link called, pointing at a tiny field in the air. _It's not so much an island as a hovering patch of grass._

"Uh, all right, Master Shortpants," Sarubo gulped, "if you say so." The robot came to a quick landing, Link vaulting from his saddle and using his Sailcloth to land beside his new companion. "Well, I suppose that wasn't too bad, as long as Mistress Fi is happy."

Ignoring the question of how a robot gulps, Link strode up to the pumpkin-shaped bowl. The scent of soup was overwhelming this close. "How large is this Sky Spirit, anyway?" the Hero wondered, foot tapping. "Unless it's a literal, intangible spirit entity – which would make eating soup a challenge – we should be able to see Narisha if she's close." He scanned the enormous cloud for signs of life beyond skytails. "Perhaps we have to get closer, or spread the smell out more."

"Master," Fi reported, appearing at his side, "that will not be necessary. LD-301S Sarubo, I strongly advise you to take cover." With a yelp of alarm, Link drew the Master Sword.

"Zrrpt! Your concern for my safety is pleasing, Mistress Fi, but without a burden to carry, I am more capable in combat than I appear." With an excited whirr, Sarubo shot above Link. "If necessary, I will even protect Master Shortpants for you–"

The storm cloud erupted like a tidal wave, and the largest whale Link had ever seen _flew_ past them. A platform large enough to hold a house rested on its – her – head and back. Great barnacle-like protrusions dotted her enormous frame. Fur lined her sides and belly. Fins that could shatter towers waved through the air, tail beating gales in its wake. She circled, sniffing the air, then convulsed and retreated. Long tentacles shot from a dozen of the barnacles, each sporting a putrid eye on the end. They twitched in the air, peering in every direction. Then Narisha bellowed and surged through the sky, flying away from Link, the tiny island, and even her pumpkin soup.

Turning, the Hero checked on Sarubo, only to find what looked like a stone relief of the robot, half-buried and inert in the grass. _Farore,_ Link thought, rushing to Sarubo. Fi burst into existence in front of him. "Do not be concerned, Master," she reported, "this is not a temporal effect or deactivation, but merely a form of camouflage. Sarubo was terrified into activating it subconsciously. One could compare it to an organic being losing control of waste functions as a result of terror."

#Short version: she went thataway!# Proxi added, psychically pointing in Narisha's direction. Wordlessly, Link nodded and leaped from the island, whistling. Epona appeared beneath him, and together they gave chase.

By the time they had destroyed all twelve eye stalks infesting Narisha, Link was singed in multiple places and had been bitten by three skytails. _So sick of this,_ he thought, knuckles going pale on the control ring. "Nayru's Eye," he barked, and the magic directed him to the huge platform-crest on Narisha's back. _As expected._ Flying over and ahead, he leaped down, Sailcloth assuring a safe landing.

"Watch out!" Proxi cried. The sky whale's blowhole erupted with three heads, each with an eye and mouth. The heads on the sides had one fin each, protruding from the ends. The Hero blinked. _Ocular Parasite Bilocyte,_ Link remembered, almost hearing the name in Fi's voice. _Three of it. That's interesting. Is it better, or worse?_ All three mouths screeched at him, then fired tripled spheres of acid. _Worse!_ Link recoiled, deflecting all three with a spin attack. _Definitely worse!_

After another triple volley, the Hero braced himself and considered his predicament. _Okay. This is just the Bilocyte edition of Agahnim-times-three. The Master Sword can repel their evil, just like all the others. I just have to figure out how._ Pulling back slightly, he held his blade at his side, ready to return the parasite's attack more precisely. The next shot left him burned by acid, but Bilocyte didn't know how to play Dead Man's Volley, and its rightmost fin drooped. _Okay. Same basic principle. My timing just needs to be more exact._

The rest of the battle was unpleasant, but only somewhat trickier than the Hero's original battle with the monster. He had to destroy the heads one at a time, but Link was eventually able to finish off the final, finless head with a simple Skyward Strike. It thrashed about, then exploded in a cloud of Phantom Flame.

"AH!" Narisha convulsed, shaking herself free of the foul energy. Link dropped onto his stomach, holding onto the crest. "Oh. My apologies, Hero, and deepest thanks." She steadied herself, gently gliding towards the pumpkin soup island. "After seven years of that vile creature crawling beneath my skin, the sensation was starting to become an annoyance."

The Hero gaped, glad the Sky Spirit couldn't see him. _Seven years? An annoyance?_ He sighed. _Well, after several millennia, I suppose that might have been the Week Flu for her._ Carefully regaining his footing, he walked up and checked the blowhole. It was clean. "I'm just glad to be of assistance, my lady. Do you think you can clear this Thunderhead and restore Skyloft?"

Narisha laughed, and the wind itself rang like temple bells. "With your help, it will be a simple matter indeed. A moment." She brushed against the tiny island, and Link heard a gulp. The Sky Spirit's body rippled, and the scarring from Bilocyte's infection vanished. "Ahhh! Nothing like a dose of pumpkin soup to cure what ails a soul. Now, do you have a musical instrument of magic, such as the Goddess Harp?"

"Will the Ocarina of Time do?" Link asked, careful not to sound sarcastic, as he summoned the titular instrument. Even in the Thunderhead, it gleamed with sapphire reflection. Another memory struck the Hero, and his heart sank. "Is this the first of four parts?" he sighed.

Narisha laughed, and relief surged through the Hero. "Oh, little Chosen One, not all things are as they were!" She whistled through her blowhole, the sound exploding through the Thunderhead, and the islands began to float apart. "I shall teach you the Storm Serenade, and together we will tame my poisoned thunder cloud." She trilled the sound through her enormous lips, Link's fingers practicing the corresponding notes on the Ocarina of Time. _Are those first six notes the Song of Storms, backwards?_ He smiled when Narisha finished. _Yes, they are! It borrows from the Serenade of Water later in, and has its own chorus, but it starts out reversing the tune that calls storms up. Zelda's going to love this._ The Sky Spirit bobbed in the air. "Are you ready, Hero?"

Link let out a wordless blurt and nodded. Before he could think that she still couldn't see him, she replied, "Excellent. Then let us begin." Together, they played. The song resounded through Skyloft, the Thunderhead peeling back and receding. Instead of disappearing, however, it took form again around a small tower in the distance, leaving a large opening in their direction. _Okay, Narisha can see me. Useful, but a bit creepy._

#Now you know my pain,# Proxi retorted. #The healing can begin.#

#That was a joke,# Fi added.

Proxi sighed, and Link sensed her rolling her eyes. #He _knows.#_

#Kids, play nice,# Link shot back. He looked towards Siroc Tower, where dozens of loftwings were already soaring towards Altarea City. "My lady, I am glad to have helped, and I wish I could stay to see things settled, but the surface remains under Ganon's heel."

Narisha nodded, leaving the Hero bobbing atop her head, and swam towards the new, smaller Thunderhead. "The Isle of Songs will open the way," she explained. "Summon your Ancient Tablet."

_Oh, right!_ This, the Hero didn't have to remember. He pulled out the stone map, and the moment it emerged from fairy space, the three gems began to glow. Narisha flew through the opening in the Thunderhead, then banked into a lazy circling pattern around the Isle. "Now, play the Song of the Hero," she said. The Hero blinked. "I believe you call it the 'Hylian March.'"

"oh," Link whispered. Together, their music echoed through the Isle of Songs, the tower itself playing in time with them. The Tablet came apart in three pieces, each slab turning in a separate direction. The three gems fired beams of light, each in its own color. Skyloft itself spread out, the cloud transforming from a sphere into a great disc in the sky. The sun shone down on Altarea, and the Wind Tribe gasped in awe. _Gods alone know how long it's been since they saw the sun, or moon, or stars,_ Link realized. From below, three rays of Light met the beams shining from the Tablet, piercing the ward of clouds. "And those are our way back."

"Each will take you to a different portion of Hyrule," Narisha told him. "The blue Light will take you to what is now Lake Hylia, the red will transport you to the Fire Sanctuary, and the green, to Deku Forest."

"Goddess," he breathed. "After all the Cult's appearing across Hyrule like they owned it, we can finally turn the tables on them." Link bowed to the Sky Spirit. "You have my gratitude, my lady, and that of all Hyrule."

"It is we who owe you gratitude, Hero," Narisha replied, chuckling, "for saving us from Bilocyte and the Demon King."

At that, Link couldn't help a laugh. "Let's call it even, then," he said. Narisha laughed in kind, and the Hero leaped off her, whistling for Epona. She appeared beneath him, and he banked towards the blue Light. In the distance, he saw the Goddess Statue parked beside a great bazaar on the edge of Altarea City, two great bridges already connecting the sacred place to the central island. _It's finally happening, Zel,_ he thought, fingers clutching tightly at Epona's control ring. _We get the Triforce, and we can end this at last._

~ o ~ o ~ o ~

Zelda looked up at the sapphire ray of Light shining down on the Water Temple, one of the few never poisoned by the Phantom Flame, and prayed, hands clasped. Eagus, Orielle, and Dorgan had returned, along with the rest of their strike team. They'd taken no losses, and Dorgan had regaled all who would listen of Dinrova's panicked flight from the battle. _Even Midona seems to have reconsidered her anger at the Spirit Sage,_ she thought, but her fingers still clutched at one another. Her grip would have hurt, if she'd cared. _Please. Link, please._

The princess wasn't alone in her vigil. Hundreds had gathered on the shores of Lake Hylia, watching the blue Light with nervous excitement. Though clouds had spread all across the sky of Hyrule, they seemed to shine with the sun's light. Many gaps allowed the day to gleam through as well, though the sun's rays seemed strangely filtered, as if through glass. Only around the blue ray was the sunlight truly familiar. Chatter rippled through the growing crowd, people of every tribe discussing what the ray and clouds might mean.

Zelda knew, of course. _He's opened the path. After Fi descended to collect Sarubo, we knew that the bird statues had been activated. Now, those with physical form can return to the surface as well._ She took in a ragged breath. _Still no sign of him. Link, where are you?_

As if in reply, an emerald mote appeared beside the beam, falling from the sky. The crowd hushed, allowing them all to hear the whistle. A streak of red light burst from the green dot, and Zelda immediately recognized the Crimson Loftwing. She felt the smile forming across her face, and stumbling, she jogged, then ran, towards the lake's edge. Crowds parted for her, but the loftwing banked towards the princess before she was halfway to the Water Temple.

Her Hero landed in the space that had suddenly opened for Epona, vaulting out of the saddle. His Loftwing Charm swirled back into a ball, darting to his belt of her own accord. _That smile,_ the princess rejoiced. Heedless of the crowd, they ran to each other, and she kissed him with a ferocity that left her beloved reeling. Zelda's people cheered.

When she released him, Link coughed and cleared his throat. "Er. Route's clear, Zel. We can go up there and end this." His wounds were many, but light. _He hardly seems to notice them._

Zelda's smile widened, somehow, and she stroked his cheek, pride filling her near to bursting. "One last quest," she whispered, "and this one, we take together."

_Wait._ The moment the words left her, Zelda felt something wrong with her confidence. _The Goddess Statue. Their command of the sky. Link's wounds were not conjured from Shadow._ She turned to look northwest. "Link, has Skyloft moved?"

"It spread out, but Sky Keep seems to be its stable center. Or maybe Altarea City is." The Hero straightened, rubbing his neck. "Huh. I think their capitol is right above ours. The Goddess Statue should still be directly over the Sealed Grounds."

Zelda nodded. "Then we have one last fight ahead of us as well," she declared. Link gasped and glanced away, then looked back at her and nodded. _He sees it too. Thank Hyli – Nayru._ She marched towards the tent, her Hero following. "Impa, gather the Ministers. This time, we retake Castle City once and for all."

Appearing at her side, Impa walked opposite the Hero, the two making an oddly mismatched set for mother and son. "By your command, Highness." She performed a complex kuji-in, one even Zelda didn't recognize. Multiple spheres of Shadow raced from the High Sheikah's fingers.

"How's Robin?" Link asked, hands twitching. "With all the scouting I've been doing, I haven't heard..."

"Fully recovered," Zelda assured him, and his hands stilled, "and eager to return to the field. Lucina's vigilance paid off." He sighed, and she took his hand. "Don't worry, Hero. Robin may have been unhappy to be out of action a second time, but he knew he had to rest and heal."

"That reminds me," the Hero continued, not noticing folk bowing to him as much as to the Princess of Destiny, "how's Marin? Pa's all right, isn't he?"

"Marin is still on light duty, with Fledge, Pipit, and Karane standing watch over her. They protect her and ensure she eats and sleeps enough." Zelda's smile slipped. "She still forgets, occasionally." The smile returned in force. "Captain Korin is back on his feet, terrorizing a new generation of would-be Phoenix Knights." She chuckled and shook her head. "He's almost at his wit's end with the number of volunteers they're dealing with. Our army doesn't lack for people or courage, that much is certain."

Link nodded, and they walked in silence the rest of the way to the royal tent. A lump formed in Zelda's throat at the sight of the royal Wingcrest flying atop the tent, then they entered, the trio gathering around the war table. _One last time, please, Golden Goddesses,_ the princess prayed, examining the map. The black disks over Tantari and Kakariko were gone, and Zelda blinked at the numbers she saw. _They're all but driven from Deku Forest,_ she realized, _and they've sent half the Kakariko occupation to bolster the defense of Castle City._ She glanced at Impa. "For all of Luda's self-torment," the High Sheikah explained calmly, "she is an extraordinary spy mistress. We now know the disposition of all the Cult's forces outside Death Mountain."

"It's still a spawn portal," Link replied, glaring at the Wasteland, "has to be." He glanced up at his mother. "How are the Gerudo doing?"

"Aveil is confident they can hold out for at least two more weeks." Impa cupped her chin, regarding the map with cool resolve. "Given the situation, if we have not reached Tantari by then, there is no way to gauge what we will be facing."

"I'd tell you to leave strategy to the generals," Aveil boasted, striding in like a force of nature, "but I like what I hear." Eagus, Robin, and Lucina followed her, taking their usual places around the war table. "So, do we have a plan yet?"

"I was starting on one," Robin explained, tapping Kakariko on the map, "but the battlefield's not at all what I expected. It looks like all they care about holding are the Tantari and Nohansen Provinces." He traced one of the main roads between the two territories. "Even between them, all they're defending are supply lines."

Aveil leaned in. "Can we cut them off? Lay siege to Castle City?"

Zelda shook her head. "That will take too long. I know we need time to gather our own forces, but every day they hold a spawn portal is a day they gain more reinforcements. We'd lose the Gerudo at the very least."

"Every one of my sisters is prepared to sacrifice herself for Hyrule," Aveil replied, folding her arms, "but your other points are unquestionably valid."

"What about Kakariko?" Eagus asked. "We're already in position from every other direction. Freeing the last major population centers from Cult control would let us hit the Sealed Grounds from all sides."

Robin shook his head, tapping a large cluster of forces on the western end of Nohansen. "They're ready for that," he pointed out. "Karuna has a reserve force set to defend Castle City or harry a flanking maneuver." He grinned at Eagus. "Besides, a three-pronged attack should be enough."

With a grunt, Eagus nodded to the Grandmaster. "Fair enough. As Her Highness pointed out, time is of the essence." He returned his attention to the map, the last Ministers arriving while he spoke. "My Loftwing Knights can cut off that reserve force, while the army moves in to take the Sealed Grounds. Once we hold it, everyone hits Castle City at once, while they're still regrouping."

Zelda nodded. "Begin gathering our forces. Spare nothing. Inform me when all are ready to retake our home." The others nodded or saluted, then filed out. "Link, a moment." The princess permitted herself a sigh at Impa's near-smirk as the Sheikah left.

Link turned to her and bowed. "Is there anything else, Your–"

Zelda cut him off with a kiss. "Yes," she said when their lips parted, smiling at him, "there is."

~ o ~ o ~ o ~

Impa watched Korin pace, indulging in the sight of him as he went over logistics. "We just don't have the people," he grumbled, shaking his head at a sheaf of reports.

"This again?" Impa sighed and stood. "We do not have the forces to properly assault Castle City and maintain a full defense of the encampment. What remains behind will manage a retreat if we lose." She placed two fingers on his arm, letting her mana sense flow through muscle and sinew. _Very nice muscle, at that\,_ she mused "You're a fine leader, my love, but no one expects you to do the impossible. No one expects _Robin_ to do the impossible. Trust Zelda."

"Everyone expects _Link_ to do the impossible, daily," Korin retorted, dropping his reports. "We've had three days to prepare – and may have more, seeing how the war council hasn't reconvened yet – but every time a seer finds one of those nightmare pits, our boy is sent flying off with little more than a by-your-leave."

_Ah._ Impa circled behind her husband and hugged him. Korin wrapped his arms around hers. "You knew the job was dangerous," she quipped. Korin sighed. "I know, my heart. All the legends in the world could not prepare even a High Sheikah for the pain of watching her only child bear the fate of worlds."

"You weren't expecting to be High Sheikah yet, either," Korin whispered, gently squeezing her arms.

Impa snorted. "True enough. I imagined I might inherit the role, centuries from now, after Luda and Aveil had lived long, full lives." Sorrow slithered into her heart. _Anju and Kafei, as well._ With more ferocity than she'd intended, Impa shoved the grief away, bottling it in Shadow and training. "Luda remains with us, at least."

Korin chuckled. "Their wedding was just adorable," he said, leaning into her. "It's a pity they couldn't go all out, but who can blame them for not waiting? Though gods alone know where Luda got that exquisite white kimono."

"A Sheikah is always prepared," Impa replied, holding him closer. "Though sometimes I fear my own tenure as Intelligence Minister is a counterpoint at times."

"No you don't," Korin insisted, turning in Impa's arms to face her. "You've told off heroes, princesses, and sages for tormenting themselves. I won't have it from you."

Impa smiled and kissed his cheek. "I love you too. Don't worry, Korin," she insisted, and her husband relaxed, "I'm not going to indulge in self-condemnation until after the war." She shrugged. "A bit of self-pity is another matter. Luda always seemed so invincible. I was largely unprepared to be High Sheikah because I never imagined her being vulnerable, let alone showing it."

The feeling of Korin's fingers flowing through her hair left her with goose bumps. "You're doing a fantastic job, Impa. I know it's a burden, but you're the sort of person who can take satisfaction in leadership. It suits you," he insisted.

"It also helps distract me from what my children face," she added, letting her head rest against his. She closed her eyes, Sheikah senses extending in their place. "You seem to be having more trouble with that."

Impa felt her husband grimace. "It's not fair," Korin insisted, his arms tightening around her. "Gods know we've gotten a brutal lesson in evil's capacity for injustice, but he's still just a boy in so many ways." He exhaled, heart pounding. "Link is kind and generous. He never hesitates in his duty. Those, I saw in him from the beginning. I just didn't expect – I thought the Hero would be a warrior born." Sheikah senses let her feel Korin fight back a sob. "He's anything but. It's his love for us that drives his courage and skill. He can enjoy the puzzles and riddles, but Link hates the fighting. It kills me a little every time I watch him suffer for that."

"Because you _are_ a warrior born," Impa replied, "and you wish with all you are that you could bear his burden."

"You feel the same way," Korin realized, head tilting to look at her.

Impa nodded. "You can appreciate battle's grim glory. Though battle is not a passion for me, neither is it a torment. It is merely a duty like any other." She sighed. "That may be Hylia's wisdom at work. Zelda's wisdom. Her champion never ceases to feel the import of each sword blow, every arrow's flight."

With a grunt, Impa pushed off of Korin, disentangling herself from him. "Impa?" he asked, blinking.

"Enough," she insisted, grasping his hands. "I love my son, but too many spend too long thinking on the Hero. When the opportunity comes, we will act to end his burden." She grinned at her husband. "For now, my beloved worries too much. I do not need to be Sheikah to have a solution for that."

"Impa – the reports – the war?" Korin gasped.

The High Sheikah tilted her head, one ear twitching in the air. "I hear no battle cries, no clashes of steel." She looked him over. "You are fully recovered long since, and duty has kept us far too busy." Impa sank toward their mat, her hands still locked on his.

Korin chuckled and followed her.

~ o ~ o ~ o ~

Zelda glanced from tent flap to war table, then sat down and picked at her breakfast. _Four days to ready our armies. Too long._ She indulged in a deep, cleansing breath. _No. Have faith. Everyone is in place. It is a minor miracle we managed so quickly, even with the Sky open to us._

Link and Aveil were the first to arrive, a line of Ministers, Sages, and allies trailing behind them. Luda emerged from Zelda's shadow, then Impa, while the others settled into their now-traditional places around the map. "No change," Link muttered, glaring at Castle City's icon. "Are they really just waiting for us?"

"Spawning monsters as quickly as their magic allows, no doubt," Aveil replied, "but otherwise, yes." She grinned. "They've reached for this camp enough times to know they'll lose a hand with every failure."

Eagus grunted. "They've been bolder with their aerial forces," he noted, pointing at Eldin Province, then Deku Forest. "It's all been hit-and-run, but the Cult has taken a few shots at our allies to the north. They know we're planning something. They don't seem to know what, thank Hylia."

While the remaining Sages filed in, Aveil and Robin looked at Eagus, then each other, and finally returned their attention to the map. "I wish I had some brilliant scheme, some clever stratagem to enhance your assault plans, but I fear that this is all we have," Robin admitted. "I might have some tactical suggestions once we're on the ground, but Castle City was already well defended, and they've covered the gaps I exploited last time."

"Your cleverness has already saved us more than once," Zelda reassured the Ylissean. "Now, we must rely on faith."

Robin blinked. Lucina folded her arms. "I do not deny the existence of gods, Zelda," the Beorc princess retorted, "but I see little use in prayer now."

Zelda shook her head and smiled. "My apologies, Lucina, I should have been clearer." She concentrated, forming orders in her mind to direct to the map spell. "I did not mean faith in the gods. I meant faith in one another." Lucina's mouth formed an "O" of realization, and Zelda sent her commands to the Charm.

On the map, nearly all the armies of Hyrule converged on Castle City. "Here is our place," she spoke, the others staring in awe, surprise, determination, even cheer. "This is our time. Victory in Castle City means we drive the Cult all the way back to Death Mountain. Whatever is left of the Hero's quest, Hyrule can stand that long against the evil that remains there. Defeat means watching from the edge of the world as their evil consumes our nation once more." She looked at her Hero, and the love shining from his eyes made her feel invincible. "In for a green, in for a red."

"We're going to hit them with everything," Aveil breathed, her wide smile making the Justice Minister look downright giddy. "Everything we have." Robin nodded, one set of knuckles pressed against his lips.

"Some battles call for nothing less," Impa agreed. "Have you any specific directions to give, Your Highness?"

Zelda nodded. "Five millennia ago, the Princess of Destiny overcame the King of Evil with all the peoples of Hyrule." She tapped the Hebra Mountains. "Elder Brother Guld and Fire Dragon Eldin bring the newly restored Gorons from the north." Next, she indicated Ordon Province. "Knox gathers the liberated Beorcs from the south." Zelda looked up at the Hero. "Will Faron lead those Dekiwi capable of fighting?"

Link nodded. "I think the Dekiwi would come, Faron or no, but the Wind Dragon seems nearly Gerudo in her love of a good fight," he reported. "They're on their way."

"Excellent. Then Lanayru and Orielle bring the Zoras in from the northeast, while our force approaches from southeast." She slammed a fist onto the Sealed Grounds. "With our forces combined, pouring all our Arts and courage into the battle, we _crush_ the occupation for good and all!"

Everyone nodded, eyes set firmly on the map and Hyrule's liberation. Zelda wasn't sure whether she was relieved or frustrated. _It will work,_ she insisted, _but I certainly wouldn't have minded if Robin had pulled some mad brilliance from his robe, or the Hero conjured another miracle._ Leaning on the table, her own eyes hardened. _No. This is my duty. My cause, my quest, my reign, my burden._

Gently, Minister Henya cleared her throat. Zelda looked up and nodded to her. "It's wise and necessary, Your Highness, but you've left a token force here in camp, to lead the refugees if we lose, I reckon."

"I fear so, Minister," the princess admitted. "Just enough soldiers to protect a final, desperate flight from Hyrule, so that our people can survive and remember if we fall." She looked from Henya to Gaepora. "In some ways, I ask the most of you, to wait as we do battle. If we triumph, you will have the difficult burden of leading our people home. If the army can only hold the Sealed Grounds, preventing the Cult from sending forces to interfere in the final part of the Hero's quest, you must stand ready for their nightmares with but a handful." She forced herself not to flinch, grateful beyond measure for Sheikah training. "If we die, you will be the last of Hyrule. So I order to remain behind Ministers Henya and Gaepora..." she turned to Lana with a reluctance that was almost painful. "...and my heir."

"No. No!" Lana cried. "Please, Your Highness, you can't leave me here, not now, not like this!" She leaped to the table, hands clasped. "I know the woods around Castle City better than anyone, my wind magic could be important for your trip to the Sky, and – and – I'm the only one who might still talk Aunt Cia down," she pleaded. "I'm the only one who cares, any more," Lana muttered, looking away.

"You're also the only Sage we've kept secret from the Cult," Zelda pointed out. A handful of gasps told the princess that they'd kept the secret well. _Perhaps too well._ She reached out for Lana, but the Wind Sage flinched away. "I'm sorry, Lana. Lady Cia has sold the world for her own pleasure."

"To end her loneliness," Lana corrected, looking at the ground. "It's a false love, from a false Hero, but I understand what drove her." She turned back, gaze like steel, Dorgan holding her hand. "She surrendered rather than let the Hero give in to vice. There's still good in her."

"Cia means to murder Zelda," Link retorted, voice cold enough to shatter steel. "She's had her chance." Lana whirled on the Hero, eyes wide, iron vanishing into another pleading gaze. That, Link had no defense against, and he softened.

Midona's sigh was explosive. "I'll stay," she groused, and nearly everyone turned to stare at her in shock. "You need at least one combat-capable Sage to stay behind, right? Otherwise, Gaepora would be enough." She grinned. "Besides, I've done the princess thing before. It's been a while, but I remember how to give orders and look pretty." She laughed at Zelda's glare. "Get off it, Zel. Besides, I'm high enough up the succession chain that no one's going to argue with the army-smashing Shadow Sage, when the alternative is topping the Cult's hit list."

"She can have my spot in the line of succession," Lana jumped in. "There's a ritual thing for that, right?"

Gaepora chuckled ruefully, shaking his head. "Yes, dear, there is indeed a 'ritual thing' for that, if necessary." Lana blushed and looked at her toes. "And now, to prove that such impulsiveness runs in the family, I'm going to ask to join you as well."

Zelda's fingers held her forehead almost of their own accord. "Goddess, not you too."

"You need every able pilot and mage, and while my spellcraft is not the equal of my daughter's, I am still quite the Loftwing Knight myself." He put the Book of Mudora down on the war table. _I haven't seen him without that book since the war began,_ Zelda realized. "Before Eagus, I commanded the Loftwing Knights, then ran the academy while the general himself was still a would-be Top Bow." His smile vanished, and he folded his hands. "Until now, Hyrule has needed its Welfare Minister far more than one extra wind rider. For this, more than anything else, you need to fill sky saddles, and I've been keeping my skills sharp." He glanced at Eagus.

The general snorted and folded his arms. "I wish I could argue, Princess Zelda, but he can still out-fly aces half his age, and whole squadrons of young turks a tenth of it."

"And you don't want to be left behind with Lana and I both on the field," Zelda added. Gaepora nodded without a hint of shame. "Unless Sir Korin has a spectacular argument, then, the Phoenix Knight commander will remain in your place." Impa chuckled, earning a surprised glance out of the corner of Zelda's eyes before the princess mastered herself. "Henya, have you any objections to add?"

"No, Your Highness," Minister Henya said, her chuckle almost like a cluck for a moment. "Rusta and I will keep these folk in hand while the rest of you do what must be done."

_Thank Nayru._ Zelda nodded. "Good. You all know what you need to do. I trust you to do it. Council adjourned." They filed out quickly, Aveil grabbing Eagus' shoulder and shaking him excitedly as they left. The Hero was last to the tent flap, pausing at the opening. "I'll be fine, Hero. This time, we fight together." He nodded back and left.

"Farore, child," Impa exclaimed, crossing her arms, "if ever a night called for dragging your man to a bed, this is the one."

Zelda whirled on the High Sheikah, eyes wide, face burning, jaw slack. "Impa! Goddess, he – I – this is hardly – Link's your son!"

"He's my entirely adult son who has never objected, I care for you just as much, and I'm _Sheikah."_ Her snort echoed through the tent. "I thought you were Trained enough to know when the time comes to shed the tribe's reserve."

_Oh, for Din's sake,_ Zelda railed, trying to smother her embarrassment in disapproval. When that failed, she facepalmed. "I can't. Gods, Impa, I just can't, not tonight. I'm all nerves and fear right now." She let two fingers slide apart, peering between them at the High Sheikah. "Besides, um, something to look forward to?"

Impa blinked, laughed, and hugged the princess. "That will suffice. It is good to have something to come home to." She released Zelda and headed for the tent flap. "Now if you will excuse me, mine is staying behind, so I'm going to go and shed _my_ reserve." Zelda fell into her chair, staring blankly at the wall. Impa laughed again. "Don't worry. I'll be back by nightfall. Aveil should be through her burst of excitement, so it will be Luda's turn, then." With that, the High Sheikah was gone."

"Goddess," Zelda whispered. "Luda, has she always been like...?"

Impa's predecessor emerged Zelda's shadow, shaking her head. "Oh, no. She was much worse at your age," Luda replied. To Zelda's surprise, the Sheikah pulled a chair over and sat beside the princess. "Are you ready for this, my lady? It is the best of several poor options, but I doubt any of us has ever seen battle like this."

Zelda looked at the map, troop measurements glowing in numbers she'd never suspected clashing on a single field, imagining the casualties they would take. "Lady Luda, I don't believe Hyrule has ever seen a battle like this," she replied, bracing herself. "I only pray it is worth the price."

~ o ~ o ~ o ~

"I still don't understand why you haven't crowned Zelda as High Queen," Lucina groused, walking beside Midona as they headed for the Shepherds. "There's no stupid politics in her way, right?"

Midona shook her head. "It's an ancient tradition, dating back to the Imprisoning War," the Shadow Sage explained. "In times of war, the coronation of a Crown Princess or Prince is delayed until war's end. Zelda has been the Princess in question during three of the four such instances in Hyrule's history." She chuckled. "It was originally to prevent twisting grief's knife, according to the tales, but in the Hero's last quest three millennia past, his wish upon the Triforce resurrected her parents." Lucina's jaw dropped. Robin laughed. "The tradition prevented quite the succession crisis, I believe. It's Hyrule. You never know."

"Indeed," Robin said. "If you'll excuse me, Shadow Sage, I intend to rest before the battle. My wounds should be fully healed, but best to be safe."

"Agreed," Lucina added, gently leading Robin away.

The Shadow Sage sighed, swallowed large, prickly rations of pride, then sought out Dorgan. He wasn't hard to find. _He never is,_ she realized, watching him practice alongside Lana. "Do you really think you can turn Cia?" he asked, carving into a dummy with twin slashes.

Lana raced into clusters of dummies, spear whirling like a robot propeller. "No," she admitted, "but I didn't really think I'd find a boyfriend during the war, either." She smiled at him, though it was less a mask that usual for the Wind Sage. _Or Forest Sage? Both, I suppose,_ Midona mused. "I have to try, Dorgan. She's – she's _us,_ if the others hadn't trusted us, saved us."

"You must admit, Lana," Midona said, and the Wind Sage leaped back, "it's a work in progress." She gathered her cloak and approached, grateful for her Sheikah serenity.

"And who's fault is that, Shadow Sage?" Lana shot back when she landed, crossing her arms.

Dorgan rushed in, one hand raised to each of them. "Mine," he insisted. "Easy, Lana." The sorceress huffed and turned away, arms still crossed, head jutting up. _She can be such a child,_ Midona thought, but couldn't help a smile. "So, um, any last minute strategy stuff you want to talk about?"

"I confess I had a bit of an ulterior motive when I suggested that Lana go in my place," Midona said. Lana whirled, gaping. "No, I have no desire to become Princess of Hyrule, girl," she added, her amusement with the Wind Sage waning. "I was thinking instead that Lana cannot send an avatar, a proxy, if you'll forgive the pun." Lana chuckled in spite of herself.

The practice field was silent for a few seconds. Dorgan looked away, one hand on a sword hilt. _Why do Gerudo do that when they're happy or uncomfortable?_ Midona wondered. _One or the other, I would understand, but both? What is it about their tribe and swords?_ He grunted, then met the Sheikah's eyes. "I thought you were still mad at me," he said, eyes widening suddenly. "Wait, the whole imp-partner thing wasn't part of that, was it?"

"It shouldn't have been," Midona admitted, hands on her hips. "Yes, you lied about not knowing. In the end, it was a small lie. You've proven your loyalty. I heard Dinrova's effort to tempt you, how well that went for her." Lana gasped while Midona grimaced. _Say it, Sage,_ she ordered herself. "I don't believe it was wrong to be upset with you, but not at all to the extent I let it rule me." At last, resolve weakened, and she looked away from the Gerudo. "When I awoke, I remembered all our battles together. In that same moment, I knew what you'd hidden, and that Kagerin was dead. I didn't realize it at the time, but some part of me felt like you were trying to replace him."

"Replace Kagerin?" Dorgan choked. "Midona, even before I had – someone in my life," he stumbled, licking his lips, "I would never have taken advantage of your state like that."

"I know, but Kagerin and I were friends long before we were lovers. It was our devotion to remaining friends no matter what else passed between us, that made our romance work so well." She let the grief come, have its way, willed it to pass. "The bond you and I formed felt like it healed one lost. As the imp, it felt like you replaced the Hero of Light, and that was acceptable." She met his eyes once more. "When I woke, especially with Naboru gone and you in her place, it felt – contrived, counterfeit, _unfair."_

Dorgan swallowed. "I'm sorry," he whispered, hand slipping from the hilt to dangle at his side.

"As am I," Midona murmured. "So I will make you one of those deals Gerudo are so fond of. I will forgive you, if you forgive me."

"You don't," Dorgan began, stopping when Midona crossed her arms. He sighed, then smiled and held out his hand. "Deal." She accepted it, and they shook.

Lana threw her arms around both of them and hugged them fiercely. "Oh, thank Hylia!" she sobbed. Dorgan and Midona looked at each other, uncomfortable gazes meeting for an instant. When she realized how they mirrored one another, Midona let a single giggle slip. Dorgan chuckled, Midona laughed, and a second later they were both whooping helplessly. "Stop that!" Lana blurted, letting them go and staring at them like they were both mad. That lasted all of three seconds, and then they were all sitting on the ground, laughing their flanks off.


	15. Part 3, Ch. 3: Sealed Destinies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Standard explanation: #This notation# is for telepathic communication.

**Part III: Skyward**

**Chapter Three: Sealed Destinies**

Zelda watched from the Red Lion, the sky fleet's Hyrule One, as the greatest army the kingdom had ever assembled stormed towards Castle City. From the north, Gorons rolled forth like three avalanches descending in formation. Off the Hylians' right wing, the Zoras came in waves both literal and figurative, summoned currents carrying their ground forces while thousands more flew fighter craft of every sort towards Eagus' squadrons. From the south, Beorcs marched and rode in lines that stretched halfway back to Ordon, An emerald stream rippled through the sky from the northwest, wind magic carrying the Dekiwi in numbers Zelda hadn't imagined existing, let alone battle-ready.

Zelda's force was largely airborne, save for the Phoenix Knights riding below on their clockwork steeds. The transport loftwings behind the Red Lion bore thousands of foot soldiers, all prepared to drop from the sky around Castle City and the Sealed Grounds. Gerudo warriors practiced atop the carriers, dancing through maneuvers that would tear through Ganon-spawn. The Red and Blue Heroes were with their respective princesses on transports headed for the capitol.

No Sheikah were visible on loftwings or sky chariots of any size. Princess Zelda couldn't help a touch of pride at the magic she'd worked out, allowing the tribe's warriors to "ride" in the shadows of the skyships. This kept them hidden in the darkness, while avoiding fatigue from traveling so far through Shadow and protecting them from any of the Cult's vile traps.

She glanced at her Hero, armed with a humble wooden practice sword, engaged in a final training session with Impa and Dorgan. Zelda blinked. _He's – he's holding his own, against_ both _of them. Goddess!_ Though it seemed impossible that Link could keep up with the High Sheikah's speed or match the Spirit Sage's power, he somehow managed both. Spin attacks held Impa at bay when she darted too close, and his Hylian Shield blocked every gap Dorgan thought he found. When they tried to flank him, the Hero switched to the Ball and Chain, its whirling hold them both at bay. When they both called on fire magic, he switched to the rarely-used Fire Rod to counter.

"Enough!" Impa declared, holding up a hand and shrinking her naginata while Dorgan sheathed his blades. The High Sheikah laughed. "Goddess, pup, enough. You will find new ways to amaze us." Impa wasn't the only amazed person on deck, Zelda and Dorgan both gaping when the Intelligence Minister gave her son a Goron-class hug.

"Thanks, Ma," Link replied, returning the hug more gently. "I guess I'm ready."

Dorgan snorted. "You 'guess?' Hero, not to brag, but I'm the most powerful wizard on the side of good. Your mom? High Sheikah. You held us both off with a searing _wooden sword._ Great Hylia, you're ready."

While the boys talked, Impa pulled out a cooler chest and kicked it open, tossing all three bottles of milk. Link and Dorgan drained the offered bottles in seconds. "We mustn't be too full of ourselves, but that's never been your problem, Link. Rest. We have just enough time to catch our breath properly." She sat on the deck, and the four formed a circle. "Luda isn't going to like this – Hylia, I don't like it in the least – but it's probable that you three will be the only ones able to claim the Triforce," the Sheikah conceded.

Fi appeared behind the Hero. "85% chance, if anyone cares," she noted. Link chuckled, and Zelda felt their bond come to life.

"We'll manage," Zelda insisted. "I won't be captured again." She stroked the medallion above her chest plate. "I've taken precautions."

"Irrelevant," Impa said, waving Zelda down. "Our objective is to hold the Sealed Grounds. Luda and I will accompany you unless other magic keeps us out, but none of you can remain once we hold that pit."

"I need to cleanse it this time," Link replied, Zelda amazed at his ferocity. "With the Master Sword more powerful than ever, we should be able to drive the Phantom Flame away for good."

_Drive away the Phantom Flame,_ Zelda mused, but her thought was interrupted by twin grunts from Dorgan and Impa. "He's right, High Sheikah," Dorgan agreed, though he frowned at Link as he said it. "I don't like it, but Link's the only one who can put a stop to that place." He grinned suddenly, and Zelda was reminded of Lana for some reason. "Don't worry. We'll watch his back."

"Mmm," Impa muttered, taking a drink of her own. "Do try not to draw him into any more trouble. Nine times out of ten, when I found Link neck-deep in mischief, you'd gotten him there."

"Maybe, but we always got out again," Dorgan retorted with a chuckle, raising his bottle. "To Link, master of un-scraping the scrapes we get into."

Zelda rolled her eyes. "Farore, Dorgan, that may be the single worst metaphor butchering I've ever heard." Still, she raised her own bottle. "I'll join that toast all the same. To Link."

"Hear hear," Impa joined in, and the three of them clinked their glasses together while Link blushed furiously.

"Solid red, with eyeholes," he muttered. Zelda laughed, while Dorgan and Impa looked at each other, the Sheikah shrugging.

Eagus' image appeared beside Zelda. "Your Highness, we're ready."

The princess swallowed her milk, barely avoiding a spit-take, and stood with as much regal poise as she could muster. "Report, General."

"We've surrounded the city, ma'am," Eagus explained, "though they've known about our assault for some time." His image shrank, replaced with a Charm-projected map of the capitol region. "Several of their defenses were successfully sabotaged by our raid five days past, but they still have more siege monsters than we expected." The map panned over to the Sealed Grounds, a fence of force diamonds walling off the spiraling path. "Worse, one of their leaders appears to have begun a ritual in the depths of the pit."

Robin's icon appeared beside Eagus'. "They're performing a summoning," he reported, eyes grim and tight. "Whatever it is, it's bad."

Link's hand fell on Zelda's shoulder, and when she turned, he was shaking and a touch pale. "The Zelda from Red Link's world," he gasped. "Goddess, they're sacrificing her!"

Impa concentrated, while Zelda's eyes widened. _We have to save her. Perhaps if we drop directly into the center of the Sealed Grounds, we can disrupt the ritual before–_ Memory cut at her with jagged knives. _Helpless in the Demon Lord's grip, dangling in the air like meat for a dog, the Imprisoned King swallowing her whole, agony as he consumed her, devoured all she was – I cannot allow that to happen to my Time-sister. I will not!_

"There is no sacrificial victim in the Sealed Grounds," Impa reported, and Zelda's mind returned to the present. "My Sheikah have confirmation. The only beings on the lowest level of the Grounds are Dinrova and Ghirahim, with Phantom Ganon slowly taking form." The princess slumped against her Hero, while he did the same with her. "Nevertheless, we must hurry. Whatever evil sorcery they are enacting, the whole of Phantom Flame roils with their ritual."

Incongruously, Robin smiled. "Well, as long as there's no hostage in need of rescue, I might have an idea." Zelda smiled back at him. _I thought you might, my friend._

~ o ~ o ~ o ~

Link circled the Sealed Grounds from above, amazed at the battle below. Their forces had successfully encircled both Castle City and the Grounds, cutting off both from reinforcements. Hyrule's air forces were thwarting all attempts to launch an offensive from the capitol, while Gorons literally undermined Cult efforts to bolster forces around the pit. Eldin roared, incinerating whole siege monsters in moments. Lanayru spread his arms, driving rain and lightning into entire battalions. Faron darted across the sky, whirlwinds shattering enemy squadrons in her wake.

The Hero and Dorgan bracketed Princess Zelda, the three of them slowly descending. _Goddess, it's amazing,_ Link thought, watching their armies move with almost mechanical precision.

"There are two bird statues in the area," Link explained. "One on the edge of the trail, and the other just past the Sealed Temple." He pointed to the clearing from which he'd reached Skyloft. "Once we clear the Grounds, it's a straight shot to one of them."

A piercing whistle got their attention, and they turned to find Robin riding behind a lithe redheaded Beorc on a black pegasus. _Who?_ Link wondered, then set it aside as Robin and his teammate soared alongside them. "We're ready, Your Highness!" the Grandmaster called over, pointing at the Sealed Temple. "Lucina and Master Morsego have cleared the temple and established a drop point. The Cult's entire defense is Bokoblins and Moblins, and only a handful of the latter. Give the word, and our heavies will start down the spiral path while the wizards hit them from the back ranks." Zelda simply nodded in reply, and Robin fired a grass-green bolt into the sky.

"Let's get down there," Link shouted back, already turning towards the Sealed Temple. "Who's your friend?"

The redhead somehow glared and smiled at him at once. "Me? I'm Severa. You know Gerome?" Link nodded. "Well, he's mine, so don't break him or else."

Dorgan rolled his eyes, and the five of them descended on the Sealed Temple. Below them, a group of Phoenix Knights, Shepherds, and Gerudo Guards formed an advancing wall, with archers firing over them, and the mages casting devastating spells from just outside the temple. It was as Robin promised. Ganon-spawn fell in droves, the survivors retreating in short order. While the demon army attempted to mimic the native forces, most lacked the discipline and skill. A few Cultists managed to slow the advance, but that only made them targets.

Link, Zelda, and Dorgan landed in the bird statue clearing, then entered the Temple to find Aveil in place and in charge. "Your Highness," she grinned, nodding. She pointed at the front door with one scimitar. "Lucina and Batty are ahead, making a mess of our enemies. Barring new intel, I strongly recommend we join them and make phantom juice out of the 'spawn." Again, Zelda only nodded in response. Aveil's sword stabbed up. "For Zelda and Hyrule – _charge!"_ she roared.

"FOR ZELDA AND HYRULE!" the collected forces – Link included – cried back, and they erupted from the temple like the gods' own wrath. They were almost around the first lap before they had to slow their pace to deal with the monsters. Many of the warriors were laughing and making bets. _This is too easy,_ the Hero thought, not sharing his compatriots' cheer. _Too easy by half. Where's their trump card?_

An explosion of Shadow and Phantom Flame left half the front rank scattered, some fallen warriors screaming, others unmoving. Cia laughed and strode out of the eruption, stalking towards the Hero. Behind her, Volga spat flame and followed, multi-pronged spear at the ready. From the Phantom Flame, Stalkin, Stalfos, and Poes filled the path downward, bolstered by ReDead Knights, Darknuts, and Stalmasters. _I had to ask,_ Link thought, blocking out the losses around him. _Grieve later, Hero. We have a job to do._ Cia practically sauntered towards him, four Shadow Links forming around her. "Why, Hero," the sorceress mocked, "you don't seem happy to see me." Lucina looked up from where she gathered the wounded Shepherds, glaring at the sorceress.

"You're going to die today, Cia," Link whispered, readying a spin attack. "Not for hate. For _her."_

Cia's smile vanished, and she looked away. "I...can accept that," she replied, then smiled again as one of her Shadow Links wrapped an arm around her waist. _"If_ you can triumph against me."

"Have you forgotten our last duel?" Link asked, circling towards her. Volga darted in, standing between the Hero and the sorceress. Link's eyes narrowed, as did the Dragon Knight's.

Cia's sighed with contentment, leaning into her Shadow Link's embrace. "No, Hero," she said, stroking her puppet's counterfeit hair. "No, I have not."

Volga roared a laugh of his own, whirling his spear in anticipation. "Come, Hero," the Dragon Knight beckoned, churning in place with anticipation. "My lady's obsession has changed. Mine has only grown. Let us end it today, your Master Sword against my Flesh-Render Fang, for the fate of Time itself!"

_No kidding._ Link called on the Sheikah Eye. Cia's magic shot from her into Volga, bolstering him beyond even Navi's blessing. Phantom Flame surged from her into their forces, the undead horde literally glowing with power. _And now we know why she's just standing there._ The Hero held up his shield, watching his foe. "Whatever power Cia's granted you," he warned, "it won't be enough. She fills you with evil's might, and against the Master Sword, evil will not avail you!"

Again, Volga roared, his glee almost palpable. "Good! Then let our skill determine the victor!"

Literally leaping into the battle, Zelda teleported above and past the scattered warriors, firing a volley of Light Arrows at Cia. The sorceress snarled and dodged, her Shadow Links circling her protectively. "Hero!" the Sage of Time called over. "Should we leave you to Volga's duel?"

Link glanced from Volga, to Cia, to the many wounded around them. "Yes," he decided, pushing back the weariness. "The losses we'd take aren't worth it."

Dorgan's eruption of Farore's Wind followed Zelda's, the psychic manifestation of the spell unmistakable. "Got it. We'll deal with Cia and her boy band. You hand Volga his flank." Link nodded and turned to face Volga. With that, the Dragon Knight charged, and their duel began.

~ o ~ o ~ o ~

"Farore," Dorgan grunted, parrying the Shadow Link's attack with both blades. "How is she doing this? Zelda, I thought you put a stop to workable Shadow Links when you outed Ghira-Dim!"

"She must have found pieces of the Dark Mirror," Zelda explained, trying to dodge past another Shadow Link with little success. "It was how Vaati and Ganon created them during the Five Swords War!" Impa and Luda leaped from Zelda's shadow to protect her.

Cia's laugh grated on Dorgan's ears again. "Four shards, to be precise. Ironic, no?" She sent the remaining two Shadow Links to attack Lucina and her Shepherds.

In an explosion of Light and Shadow, imp Midona appeared, Lana in tow behind her. "If you don't learn to play nice, Cia," the imp laughed back, punching a Shadow Link with her force hair, "we'll take away your toys." She snapped, and a Twilight wolf formed for her to ride.

"That irony's biting both ways today, isn't it," Dorgan retorted, knocking the Shadow Link back with raw strength. With only one Shadow Link to contend with, Lucina held her own with her Parallel Falchion.

"Aunt Cia, please stop this!" Lana begged, and with all four Shadow Links occupied, she rushed to the Dark Sorceress. "You can still come back, I know you can!"

"Silence!" Cia raged, sending Lana flying with a blast from her wand. "I won't be lectured by a ridiculous, self-righteous fool like you!"

The world turned red, and Dorgan snarled. Raw, feral might erupted from the Gerudo wizard, and he tore through the Shadow Link's sword, then the false Hero, with a single implacable blow. He charged at Cia, fire and lightning coursing around him like a living storm. _I am the storm,_ some part of him thought, the rest focused on one purpose: _kill Cia._

A weak, tiny hand at his ankle stopped Dorgan cold. He looked down and saw Lana, shaking her head, eyes wide, mouth working even though no sound came out. _Please,_ she mouthed. The berserk rage drained from Dorgan, and he stood over Lana protectively, guarding her from the new Shadow Link that came for them. "Let me try," she whispered, "one more time. Please."

"It's got to be the last time, Lana," Dorgan rumbled, engaging the Shadow Link. "If we don't stop her, she's going to kill Zelda." He glanced at the princess, but her Sheikah protectors easily destroyed any Ganon-spawn that even threatened to come close.

Struggling to her feet, Lana glared at her aunt. "No," the gentle sorceress whispered. "She can't beat Zelda." She nodded. "Last time, I promise." Dorgan grunted, watched her go, then focused on his phantom sparring partner. He tried an overhead smash, then a lunge. Dorgan stared in disbelief as the Shadow Link jumped, then landed on his sword's _edge,_ staring at him before performing a spin attack right in the Gerudo's face. _Farore._ Dorgan winced, stumbling back. _After the Hero of Time's fight in the Water Temple, I deserved that. It's still creepy as the Demon Realm._

He concentrated again, circling the mockery of his dearest friend. "Die," he whispered, gathering mana. "Die, sear you."

Shadow Link smiled back, a mad, broken thing. "No," he sang back, then charged. The demon-thing slid to a halt when Dorgan thrust his sword skyward, lightning surging around it. Dorgan unleashed the line of explosions, and even the weightless thing could not evade quickly enough. The Gerudo smiled without mirth as the blast tore into the Stalkin army behind his foe. Shadow Link glared at him, red eyes flaring, before vanishing into Phantom Flame.

Again Lana cried out, but this time, a Shadow Link was dragging her away, its hands gripping her wrists. "Cia!" his love pleaded, but the dark sorceress turned to face Zelda. _I'm sorry, baby,_ Dorgan sighed, and strode to help the princess put an end to the traitor. _You didn't hurt Lana this time. I'll make this quick._

Another Shadow Link formed in front of the Gerudo. "Oh, for Din's sake!" he roared, charging. The creature charged right back at him, and again the Gerudo was forced to lock blades with the thing. _Okay. Lana first._ He pivoted to help the bright sorceress, but found that the Shadow Link she fought was just holding her at bay, keeping Lana away from the fight. It even glared at a Stalfos that approached. _Huh. I guess you did reach Cia a little. Well, I'll try too, for your sake._ He pushed his Shadow Link back, turning his attention to Zelda's attack.

Dorgan stared in shock as Zelda rained arrows on the Dark Sorceress, throwing the villain back. Cia barely managed to stand, the Cultist's whole body shaking. _What in Nayru's name?_ Dorgan wondered. _Zelda's awesome, but Cia's never been a pushover._ "Nayru's Eye," he chanted, and gaped. "You madwoman," he whispered. "That's how you're giving them life. With your own."

"If I die," Cia ranted, turning on him with her whip-wand flashing, "at least I die with a Hero to call my own!" She charged at him, Dorgan still struggling with his Shadow Link. _Oh gods!_

Zelda slammed into Cia from behind, saber slicing the Cultist's leg. The sorceress stumbled, falling and rolling away from Gerudo and princess alike. She managed to regain her footing and stand, but her trembling was worse than ever.

"You don't have a Hero," Zelda replied, looking almost sad while she strode towards Cia. "You have a sad, empty fraud of one, a literal Shadow of the real thing." She pointed her saber at the sorceress, final judgement at hand. "This is your last chance, Cia. Yield, or die."

"Face me," Cia screamed, "and we'll see who dies!" She called on the last fires of her magic, and the ground erupted in terrible gouts of Phantom Flame all around her.

Zelda darted in past the demon fires, and her slash tore deep into Cia's chest. "oh," the Dark Sorceress whispered, collapsing against the diamond fence. The Shadow Links vanished. Lana fell to her knees, sobbing. "he is yours, after all," the Dark Sorceress sighed. "treasure him, princess, for even you know not what you have."

"I do," Zelda replied, kneeling at Cia's side, "and I will, beyond the end of Time itself." She took Cia's hand. To Dorgan's eternal amazement, the Dark Sorceress smiled, dying with that peaceful expression fixed upon her face. _Goodbye, Vaati,_ he thought, _or Cia, or whoever you were inside. May your next life be wiser, and less obsessed._

Volga's furious roar half-deafened the Gerudo, and he raced to Lana's side to haul her up. She said something he couldn't hear, using Ghirahim's wall to push herself to her feet before he could help. The Dragon Knight literally exploded in fire, the fiery aura of his ancient counterpart surrounding his duel with the Hero. _His friendship with Cia was real?_ Dorgan thought, gulping. _Farore!_

~ o ~ o ~ o ~

"I'm sorry," Link said, "but we gave her every chance."

Volga nodded. "My fury is not at you, Hero." He whirled his spear into a deadly thrust, driving Link back even with his shield blocking it. "It is the princess and Gerudo I will repay, when we are done!"

An instant's terror shot through the Hero. He mastered it with training and determination. "Wrong answer," Link retorted, raising his sword high. Volga dodged, but Link tracked his movement with his companions' help, and the Skyward Strike shot true. Volga merely grunted, enduring the blow, and replied with a solid lunge to the Hero's chest.

_Ow,_ Link thought, stumbling back. _Got past my shield. Thank Hylia for chain mail._ His thoughts drifted to Zelda, and he smiled in spite of himself. _Literally._ Volga roared again, the whirling firestorm growing around them, and the Hero's smile vanished. "You were supposed to leave my friends out of this!" he cried, preparing his attack.

"That was before they slew Cia," Volga snarled back. "Do you want to save them? Then stop me – if you can!" Volga leaped at the Hero, spear raised for an impaling thrust.

The Hero back-flipped out of the way, pulled back the Master Sword, and channeled both his and its power for a single, overwhelming lunge. The Light itself exploded from the blade, and Volga's armor cracked as the Blade of Evil's Bane slid home. The Dragon Knight looked down in surprise, fire spurting from the wound rather than blood. With a snarl and a strange grin, Volga attempted one last stab with his weapon of dragon bone, but Link deflected it with his Hylian Shield. The spear fell from the crimson knight's hand, rolled down the slope, and vanished. Volga nodded to the Hero, pushed himself off the legendary sword, and collapsed.

"Why? Din sear you, _wky?"_ Link lamented, falling to his knees over Volga's prone form. The dragon knight's eyes were already clouding over, staring fixed at the sky. The spurt of flame shrank to embers. "Your honor means nothing to Ghirahim and Dinrova!"

"Oh, Hero," Volga chuckled through a cough, "you understand less than you know. Cia was a friend, but that began through the form she gave me. _This_ is what I wanted, a final duel with you, our magic and talents fairly matched at last."

The Hero pounded the ground with a fist. "Who am I to you?"

"The Hero of Time," Volga explained. "We first battled then, in that life. Later, I was summoned by that idiot child Zant as a Twilight mockery of my glory. In our last duel, accursed Agahnim bound me into the thing you called a Moldorm, using me to create lesser creatures of that kind." He chuckled again. "As a dragon, mortality means less to me than it does to you. Watching you return again and again, your very soul bound to the struggle against the Ganon-spawn, made me wonder how you could fight as you do, be what you _are."_ Weakly, he placed his hand on the Hero's chest. "You were ever yourself in a way a dragon would recognize, yet so very human. I wanted to know what that was like." His smile was genuinely pleased, almost content. "It was glorious."

"You could have joined us," Link whispered.

Volga tried to shrug, but his body shuddered, leaving him gasping. "Perhaps in my next life. In this one, you were the only great challenge." He relaxed, the shuddering subsiding. "It is our way, Hero Eternal. I was not a man, dreaming of being a dragon. I was a dragon, who dreamed of being a man." Volga breathed out, but not in.

Link sighed slowly, then sheathed the Master Sword and closed Volga's eyes. "Farewell, Dragon Knight," he said. "May we meet again as friends, in a better world." He looked up and saw Zelda and Dorgan standing above him. He glanced past them, finding the Stalkin nearly driven off. Lana was kneeling at Cia's corpse, the Wind Sage's hand on her aunt's brow. Cia's body turned into Light, and across the battlefield, undead horrors wailed, the Phantom Flame Cia had channeled into them transformed into sacred power.

The Hero stood, joining his friends. "Let's end this." As one, the trio nodded. Together, they raced down the rest of the path, easily banishing the few Ganon-spawn still fighting the allied forces. Impa and Luda followed, picking off stragglers. Lana and the Shepherds remained on the path, cleaning up the remaining undead.

When they reached the base of the Sealed Grounds, its titular Seal seethed with Phantom Flame. The interlocking almost-but-not-quite-Triforce boiled over with demonic venom. Dinrova and Ghirahim finished their chant, smirked at the trio, and vanished. Phantom Ganon, barely a phantom at all, turned to face them, a vicious smile gleaming across his face. _He's all but Shuuen now,_ Link realized, the fiery "hair" purple and the scars dull gray, but otherwise identical to the first, true Demon King. He reached out his right hand, and Volga's Flesh-Render Fang appeared in it. He stretched out his left, and Phantom Flame created a massive Gerudo horse. Leaping onto the steed, he vacated the corrupted Seal, still more of the terrible demon fire surging from it. "You are as skilled and fearless as ever, Hero of Legend," Phantom Ganon boomed, voice reverberating through the whole of the Sealed Grounds, "but you have walked willingly to your grave."

"You have tried to bury him many times," Zelda shot back, pointing her saber at him, "yet it is you who are ever thwarted!" She summoned the Light to her, its sacred power filling the princess.

"What she said," Dorgan added, holding his swords at his sides. "We've beaten all the goons you've got, except for the ones who ran like cuccos." His smile mirrored the Demon King's. _Ignore it,_ Link told himself. "You've got nothing left except your stupid phantom goo."

Without a word, Phantom Ganon thrust his salvaged trident into the air. The surge of Phantom Flame became a column roaring to the heavens. Out of it strode a Phantom Imprisoned, the demonic replica nothing but giant maw, scales, and massive-toed feet. When that one strode out of the column, a second one appeared, and a third, before the eruption of befouled darkness receded. "Goddess," Link gasped. "That's bad."

"Fight the Phantom King, Hero!" Impa shouted. "We shall deal with these abominations!"

"The toes are their weakness," Link cried back, then whistled. Epona took form beneath him, and he rode at the King of Evil's embodiment. Sword clashed against trident, and they wheeled around for another pass. _Farore. Volga's spear was bad enough with him. That dragon-bone nightmare in Ganon's hands? He's got power and range now. I need to think of something._ He looked out of the corner of his eye at the battle against the three Imprisoned. All four of his allies had been singed by the monsters' foul powers. _And fast. That fight's not going well._

The phantom reared his horse and charged again. _Range,_ Link thought, inspiration confirmed by multiple memories, and he fired a Light Arrow into the demon. Ganon recoiled, trying to deflect the arrow with his spear and missing. He snarled and descended into the earth, steed and all. Link switched to the Master Sword, firing Skyward Strikes at the Imprisoned toes to help his friends. When Phantom Ganon returned, he shot a bolt of magic force at the Hero, and they engaged in Dead Man's Volley once more. The Hero triumphed, and his foe vanished again.

Impa gasped in pain, thrown back from one of the Phantom Imprisoned. Luda caught her and pulled the High Sheikah into Shadow. _Ma!_ Link glared at the profaned Seal. _You know what, Ganon? I'm done playing this your way. We're here to drive you off,_ he decided, riding for the Seal, _and that's exactly what I'm going to do!_

#Master, there is no Sealing Spike,# Fi reported. #I am unsure how you will cleanse this place, other than by defeating its commander.#

#With a spike of my own,# Link replied, leaping from the saddle when he was close enough. He rolled into a Fatal Blow, aimed at the Seal itself.

"NO!" Phantom Ganon roared, and their weapons clashed once more. The interruption spoiled Link's strike, but the Hero permitted himself a grim smile all the same. "Die, Hero! My hatred burns the world itself! For all your victories, each moment brings me closer to the end of your miserable, chaotic world! All that stands between me and that end is your child's body and borrowed blade!"

"And we will always stand here, between you and your demon's delusion of 'order,' Ganon!" Link roared back, a vertical spin attack knocking the villain back. He shot a Bomb Arrow at the villain, sending him reeling. Then, with a moment to act, the Hero drove the Master Sword into the Seal at last. He dropped to one knee, pouring the Power to Repel Evil into the earth.

Ganon screamed and stabbed Link with the Flesh-Render Fang. _Lives up to its name,_ the Hero decided with a grunt. Holding his ground, Link dropped his shield, then grabbed the spear haft so the phantom couldn't move. For several seconds, their odd struggle continued, Phantom Ganon fighting to force Link back, while the Hero held the Master Sword in place.

With a roar of Light and Shadow, it ended. Phantom Ganon disappeared, spear and all. The Seal became a Triforce sigil, glowing golden light radiating sacred blessing throughout the land. It filled the Sealed Grounds, shattering Ghirahim's strange fence and returning the three Imprisoned to the Phantom Flame. The power then rippled across Castle City, and the Hero could sense the Ganon-spawn there evaporating like dew in daylight.

"Whew!" Dorgan exhaled, sheathing his swords and leaning on his knees. "That was seriously not fun. Nice work, Hero." His friend turned and gasped. The Hero blinked at him. _What? Am I on fire or something? Uh-oh. I'm not on fire, am I?_ Link checked his body, but aside from several wounds, Ganon's final lunge having left him with a particularly ugly gash, there was nothing wrong.

Before he could stand, Zelda was at his side, checking his injuries with expert grace. "Goddess," she whispered. "Nayru's Heart." The pain receded, most of his injuries closing. "Link, speak to me."

"I'm fine, Zel." Link moved to stand, but found he was still off-balance. "Ow. Okay, still a little wobbly. If we have time for me to grab a potion before we go, I'll drink one. Otherwise, we should move." His third effort to stand a success, the Hero warily drew the Master Sword from the earth. The Sealed Grounds' golden glow dimmed, but remained intact. With a satisfied nod, he sheathed the legendary blade.

Impa appeared at his side, shoving a Blue Potion into his hands. "Drink," she ordered. Link obeyed. _Never argue with Ma when she uses that tone,_ he thought. Instantly, body and tunic finished healing. "You _will_ be more careful in Skyloft, pup."

"Yes ma'am," Link said, standing at attention.

Dorgan laughed. "She's trained you well."

Link glared at his friend. "We could have this conversation with your mom, if you want." Dorgan shut up. The Hero didn't let the smile reach his face.

"Okay, boys," Zelda said, walking over to them. She grabbed Link, hugging him for a moment, burying her face in his chest. _What in Nayru's name?_ Link wondered, eyes bulging. Then the princess let him go, took a breath, and was perfectly composed, as if nothing had happened. "Hero, your latest miracle retook Castle City all by itself. All that's left for the army is to clear out the Cultists who haven't fled." She looked up. "One last quest, and we can all go home."

Link nodded, ignoring the sense of dread that tried to shake his self-control. _Zelda's right. We can do this._ He glanced away, some fragment of memory slipping away before he could grasp it. _I don't know what a Gate of Time has to do with this, but there isn't one now. The war will be over soon,_ the Hero insisted to himself. He almost believed it.

~ o ~ o ~ o ~

"You know Impa and Luda are having kittens back on the surface, right?" Dorgan asked, staring at the Goddess Statue.

Zelda permitted herself a sigh. "We knew this was a possibility," she soothed, examining the spiraling structure beneath the statue. "Unfortunately, what I did not expect was that there would be no obvious path into the portion of the Keep that we actually need to reach." She smoothed her skirt, glad she'd changed into her simple mauve dress. _This will be much better for spelunking than my armor._

"Relax, boss. Link said he's got it, so he's got it." Dorgan shrugged and turned to take in Altarea City. "Let's enjoy the view while we can. You know how these temple-dungeon-things get."

Altarea's beautiful white domes and columns, azure crystals and enchantment channels, and golden archways and decorations, gave the city a feel of timeless grace that touched Zelda. _Skyloft survived. It grew. They remembered, even as they became this._ She took a breath, let it go. _I will not allow this beautiful place to stand alone again. We will be part of the world together, when this is all over._ Her determination wilted when she saw the small opening in the spiral. _Assuming we can find a way to get over there. Not even a loftwing could fly us to so small a target._

"See?" Dorgan called, pointing across the pond. Link was heading back with a oddly-familiar young man. "There we go." Zelda noticed the small peak of red hair an instant before the Gerudo did, and bit her lip to resist laughing. "Oh, Din, Nayru, and Farore," Dorgan muttered. "You've got to be kidding. It's been ten thousand years."

"Goddess Statue," Zelda retorted. "Loftwings. Countless Zeldas. The three great dragons. The temples, the bird statues, the worship of Hylia, the Silent Temple Trials, _Fi,_ and you're balking at a Groose with a pompadour the size of a pinkie?"

"Easy for you to say," Dorgan whispered. "You weren't Groose."

The modern Groose smiled and nodded, Link jogging over and patting Dorgan on the shoulder. "Greetings, surface heroes," the Altarean said. "I am Groose, son of Groose." Dorgan whimpered. _Don't laugh don't laugh don't laugh,_ Zelda ordered herself. "This should help you on your quest." He strode to a Loftwing Statue next to the Gerudo, placed a jewel in the empty eye socket, and raised his arms. The Statue spun until it faced the Keep, then opened its mouth, a cloud issuing from a nozzle in its beak. The cloud bank extended until it formed a bridge from the edge of the Bazaar District to the very opening they needed to enter. It even formed railings to protect them from falling.

"Great, another cloud," Dorgan quipped. "We can make it rain on the Keep." Link grinned and walked off the edge of the sky island. Zelda and Dorgan gasped as one, then stared at the Hero's stable footing on the cloud Groose had formed. "How in Nayru's name?" the wizard breathed.

"They're magic clouds," Link said, bouncing in place. "Thanks, Groose."

Groose bowed to the Hero. "It's my pleasure, Hero. Those bearing this ancient, legendary name have always served in times of need." He held his forehead, chuckling wryly. "Even if a few of us have a tendency to get kidnaped."

_Oh, gods,_ Zelda thought, pressing her hand against her mouth, _up here it really did become the Legend of Groose._ She watched Dorgan, head bowed and a single large sweat drop rolling down his cheek, trudge after the Hero. She then followed, still struggling not to laugh. After a last wave to Groose, son of Groose, she trailed after the boys.

The princess raised an eyebrow at the two torches crackling in front of a staircase leading up into darkness, but the entrance led into the least-threatening temple room she'd ever seen. Past an archway was a small room with more torches and a treasure chest. Link opened it and pulled out a map, complete with update Charm. "Okay, hold it," Dorgan blurted, waving his hands in disbelief. "We walk in to a simple antechamber, and the dungeon just _hands_ us a map? I don't like this. It's creepy."

Fi appeared at Link's side, then turned to Dorgan while the Hero tucked the map away and moved on. "A report, sir. Sky Keep remains largely unchanged from its original construction. Additional demon forces have arrived to infest the temple, but the structure is intact. As before, I have marked the presence of the Triforce elements on the Master's map." She swung her arms slightly, as if unsure what to do with them. _Makes sense,_ Zelda mused. _They're still new, and lots of people don't know what to do with their arms._ The spirit turned her gaze on the Hero, who'd stopped at a pedestal in the next room. "I assure you, Lord Dorgan, you will be quite grateful for Her Grace's map before long."

"That's what I was afraid of," Dorgan replied, Groose-squared apparently forgotten, as he joined Link at the strange altar. "Ganon's flank, what is that?"

"Language," Link muttered, fingers running over the pedestal. Seven square tiles rested in the strange altar, with one empty space in the bottom-right and a stone relief in the bottom-center. "It's a sliding block puzzle, except we're inside it." He leaned over the pedestal, tapping the three Triforce-marked blocks.

"Did you just say 'language?' Seriously?" Dorgan crossed his arms and snorted. Proxi giggled.

"Sh. Green for Courage. Blue for Wisdom. Red for Power." Link shook his head at the odd puzzle. "It's all the same. That means a temple 'greatest hits' theme." He drummed his fingers on the glass. "The Cult sent this place into Skyloft. They knew where it was, what it was. Why wouldn't they change it?"

"I calculate a 95% chance the Cult was unable to corrupt Her Grace's divine structure through direct alteration," Fi reported. Link didn't notice her turn worried eyes on the Hero, but Zelda couldn't miss it. "An increased monster presence is a logical extrapolation. Master, it is statistically certain that what you classify as a boss-class demon lord is present. There is a strong possibility that more than one such powerful enemy is present." She rubbed her feet together, hands clasped tightly. "Please be careful, Master."

"Of course," Link nodded, still focused on the tiles. He shifted a few, and the entire Keep shook, rumbling around them. "Let's go."

Zelda touched Fi's shoulder, and though her hand passed through the cloak, Fi turned to face the princess immediately. "It'll be all right," Zelda assured her. "Link's not being reckless, just focused."

"An analysis of the Hero's parallel selves indicates that the highest risk to his life comes during the final stages of the Master's quest," Fi noted, her voice taking on just a slight quaver. "Given the absence of a Gate of Time in this era, I calculate an 85% chance that Sky Keep will be his final confrontation."

"We'll keep him safe, Fi," Zelda insisted, then followed Link and Dorgan once more.

It became immediately apparent that "greatest hits" was a statement of the deepest irony. _Unless the Hero meant "hits" in a very literal sense,_ Zelda grumbled to herself, rubbing her jaw. After a strange parody of the Mushroom Kingdom tales filled with Skulltulas and furnixes, a Charm-powered factory where Timeshift Stones left everything in an age when it had all crumbled to dust, and a volcanic maze of traps and flame, the princess decided the Goddess Hylia had been completely insane. _What possible excuse could I have had to create this sadistic test?_

Glaring at the Darknut helmet lying on the floor, she kicked it across the room. _At least_ those _aren't my fault,_ she decided, _searing Demon King._ Zelda looked up again, only to find Link and Dorgan staring at her, eyes wide. "Sorry," she whispered, rubbing her arm and smiling sheepishly. "This place is just so frustrating."

"We'll get through it," Link reassured her, turning his attention back to the crystal trigger puzzle they faced.

Dorgan sidled away from the Hero, approaching Zelda. "Uh, Your Highness? Is Link looking a little, you know, intense? Even for him?"

"The Timeshift Stones have an unfortunate effect on him," Zelda replied, wrapping herself in her shawl despite the heat. "Temporal shifts – it's not pain, but for a man of his brilliance, feeling one's own mind slipping out of control? I can't even imagine it."

Dorgan grunted wordlessly, nodding. He watched Link bomb a robot statue, then strike another crystal with Din's Hand. "Sure," he muttered, "but he's been like this since we got to Skyloft. Link hasn't hit me for language since we were fourteen, for Din's sake."

Taking a deep breath, Zelda turned to the Gerudo and managed a smile. "Imagine the power of a wish we all make on the Triforce, together," she pointed out. Dorgan's eyes lit up, and he held his chin. "Exactly. All three of us, representations of its facets, wielders of divine power, yet entirely mortal." Zelda shook out a fist she hadn't realized she made. "Once we decide exactly how to construct that wish, we can triumph, not just in this cycle, but over the cycle itself." She clasped her hands. "We'll finally be free." She watched Link dig into the earth, vanishing. _He will finally be free._ Zelda closed her eyes, smiling. _Knowing Link, he's thinking the same thing about me._

"So, where are you going with that wish?" Zelda opened her eyes to find Dorgan leaning on the cavern wall, staring at the hole Link had burrowed into. "You're Wisdom, right? It sounds like you haven't figured it out."

"No," Zelda admitted, jaw tightening. "I keep thinking about ways to undo the curse through Time, but I'm sure that's the wrong choice." She shook her head. "I'm not going to erase all of history because we lost a war twenty thousand years ago." Dorgan gasped. "Exactly. The problem is, I keep coming back to how this all happened. Chronolyte, Timeshift Stones, Gates of Time, Temples of Time, Hero of Time, _Sage_ of Time – my mind follows the grooves worn by countless incarnations of keeping the streams of time stable. It has to end. We have to move forward, not back."

Zelda's sigh was explosive. "The answer's so close, like a word you've lost on the tip of your own tongue. What worries me is, the curse is so powerful I'm not sure even the Triforce can pull it out at the roots. I can't see any way to completely erase it without undoing it at the source, in the past."

They were silent for several seconds, only the hissing burble of lava echoing around them. "Faith," Dorgan said at last, and Zelda turned to him in amazement. "Maybe we have to believe we can do this. I don't know about kill-the-loophole wordings, but I think we need to believe that the Triforce can do it, and that _we_ can do it."

Zelda took a breath, ready to start working out the riddle of the curse. Then Link burst from the ground, gasping in relief, and the thought popped like a soap bubble. "Thanks, Dorgan," she replied instead, and once more they followed the Hero.

"Uh, Link?" Dorgan asked, as they found their third sliding puzzle pedestal. "Are we going to be able to get out of here when we're done?"

Link chuckled. "Triforce, Dorgan. We'll be able to go anywhere we want, and yes, that's after we make our wish." Dorgan mumbled something unintelligible and nodded, and they continued on.

"Master, look over that way," Fi suggested when they entered the next room. Behind a decorative gate was a glowing blue symbol Zelda recognized the moment she could see it. "The mark of Nayru. That will lead to the Triforce of Wisdom."

"Is it okay to get Wisdom first?" Dorgan asked. "Magic begins with courage, right?"

Link nodded. "The order doesn't really matter in here," he explained. "We just have to collect all three pieces." He took off his hat and scratched his hair. Proxi fluttered in his scarf. "I might have gotten Wisdom first in the Skyloft Era, come to think of it."

"It began with me, anyway," Zelda added, and they moved in.

Link paused at the fertile circles within each barren room. "Goddess, more Timeshift Stones," he muttered. _Oh, Link,_ Zelda sympathized, taking his hand for a moment. He squeezed back gently, then let go, and they worked through the puzzle.

After a few minutes, they stood around the mark of Nayru, all three staring. _Do they feel this majesty?_ Zelda wondered. _This awe?_ She knelt down, fingers brushing against the sacred emblem. _This leads to my element, but surely anyone would sense it._

Link drew the Master Sword. "Okay. That's amazing, but we need to keep going." Zelda hid her smile beneath a bowed head. _Question answered,_ she realized, smoothing her expression and standing. The Hero drove the Blade of Evil's Bane into the mark, and they flowed into a world of Light and beauty. In a large room very much like the one where they'd found the Keep map, the world itself glowing a with gentle blue radiance, the Triforce of Wisdom floated between four eternal flames.

"Yes!" Dorgan exulted, taking a step forward.

The room shook. Link gasped, arms flailing. _Gods, he doesn't have the Master Sword?_ Zelda realized, staring in horror. Then she sensed the demonic force taking hold around them, and darted between the Hero and the Triforce. "Show yourself, monster!" she ordered, drawing her saber and filling herself with Light. The power surged through her as never before, and the princess felt like the Goddess reborn in truth.

Tentacles burst into the room, withered and desiccated, yet still lashing as though alive. An enormous eye peered at them through the balcony opposite the Triforce of Wisdom, slitted green in a red aura. "Didn't I kill you?" Link grunted, summoning the Magic Rod to hand.

#The Dead Do Not Eternal Lie,# reality echoed at them in a thousand phantom voices. #Mortals Are Disease, Infecting Those Beyond You.# With that, Tentalus tore the roof off the building, howling, its decaying torso sprouting countless limbs to strike at them.

"Guys, we don't have the Master Sword," Dorgan pointed out. "Ideas?"

Zelda raced for the Triforce of Wisdom, but Phantom Flame erupted around it, along with more tentacles. "Okay, new plan. Link, Dorgan, bring down tentacles. We're going to find out if my legacy can banish this horror."

"Be careful, Zel," Link warned, rod becoming an enormous axe to slice away limbs. "Tentalus is a demon even older than Demise. Its gaze emits pure malevolence." He blinked, smiled, and replaced rod with Ocarina. The Nocturne Cloak echoed around them.

Blinking, Zelda saw in place of the rotting demon-god an absurd puppet-like creature, lavender and plump, most of its tentacles writhing atop its head like a parody of hair. She laughed, and the creature screamed in frustrated fury. Link and Dorgan continued to hack at the tentacles, leaving Zelda free to take aim. Its eye was still green and hateful, glaring at the princess, but Sheikah training and the radiance overflowing in her held it at bay. A volley of Light Arrows exploded into its eye, and Tentalus screamed and fell.

All three piled on when it dropped into range, striking at the eye. Once it rose, the rest of the battle was barely a chore, and after two more passes, Tentalus recoiled and exploded into Phantom Flame, the toxic energy itself dissipating into nothing from the sacred might around them. The barrier around the Triforce of Wisdom likewise vanished.

"Whew!" Dorgan exhaled, leaning against a remaining chunk of wall. "Nasty, but that could've been worse. Good thing it couldn't get past that Nocturne Cloak thing."

"No lightning this time," Link said, his smile an ideal of relief. _I'll ask after,_ Zelda decided, reaching out. The Triforce of Wisdom soared above her hand, rotating for a moment above it, then flew into her palm. A wholeness Zelda hadn't known in this life, but recognized as intimately as her own heartbeat, suffused her. She felt at one, with her friends, the Realm around them, all of Hyrule below.

Light filled the world, and they returned to the Keep. Zelda turned to Dorgan, about to speak, but the Gerudo had already gripped Link's shoulder, shaking the Hero excitedly. "All right! Come on, Hero, grab that pig-sticker so we can finish this!" Wobbling, Link sheathed the Blade of Evil's Bane, chuckled, nodded, and continued on. Again, they found a sliding tile pedestal, and again, the entire Keep shifted. Zelda sighed and smiled. _We're so close now. It can wait a little longer._

They shifted more rooms, returned to old challenges, then struck out for the Triforce of Courage. Even the battles seemed easier after bringing down the Abyssal Leviathan. Then they came to a room that was naught but a long bridge hanging over a pit. A robot pirate wearing an elaborate crown waited on the other end. "Dreadfuse," Link sighed, and the pirate turned, sporting a metal mustache and goatee. He roared, drill-sword spinning and lighting up with electricity. A spiked gate slammed down behind them. "Watch out for that," the Hero warned, "it'll move up every time I drive that guy to the edge." He started forward, shield raised, Master Sword at the ready.

Zelda and Dorgan looked at each other. He grinned. She nodded. Link gasped and ducked to the side when Zelda fired a Light Arrow at Dreadfuse. While it reeled from that, Dorgan summoned a massive sphere of explosive power and threw it at the robot. Zelda unleashed a barrage behind Dorgan's blast, Dorgan shot lightning after Zelda's, and their alternating volleys threw Dreadfuse off the edge. A small explosion echoed from below. "Oh. Right. Wizards," Link chuckled, sheathing his blade and rubbing the back of his neck.

"Teamwork," Dorgan added, waving jauntily. A combination of Clawshots and Farore's Wind got them across the gap, and they moved on to the mark of Farore. Two Moblins on a narrow path got the same treatment as the robot pirate king, then they found themselves in a room with a dozen Stalfos and an army of Bokoblins. That resulted in a few scrapes, what with Navi's blessing being sealed away by the temple curse. All the same, the trio ripped through the room in short order and entered the next chamber.

A gate clanged shut behind them, and three Stalmasters formed in the center of the chamber. Cursed Bokoblins rose from piles of bones all around them. "Oh, Farore," Link breathed. "Careful of the undead 'blins, they'll seal your magic and weapons."

"Lovely!" Zelda snapped, glaring. "Creeper 'blins! As if I didn't want to blast them back to the Demon Realm already!" They stayed close, spin attacks and magical blasts keeping the undead minions largely at bay while they dealt with the Stalmasters. _Are they more skilled than other Stalmasters,_ the princess wondered, _or have I simply become so used to the Great Fairy's gift?_ Suppressing her irritation, Zelda slashed wherever she found a gap, but with the skeleton's arms moving so quickly, it was hard to strike without making herself a target.

"Gah! Off!" Dorgan shouted, and Zelda saw one of the Bokoblins trying to wrap itself around him. Its arms couldn't reach around the Gerudo's enormous frame, but its evil magic left him vulnerable. _Ew!_ Zelda thought, stabbing the creature. Enough Light remained in her saber that she banished the monster with her blow. "Yuck. Thanks, Zelda."

"Any time," she replied, slashing at more Bokoblins. "I wouldn't let that happen to anyone, let alone one of ours." A quick scan took in the state of the battle. "Thank Nayru, I think we're through most of the little ones – whoa!" Zelda leaped away from her Stalmaster's four-armed slash, only to find one of the stubby monsters hanging on her! "Agh! _No!"_ She thrashed desperately, trying to fight it off, feeling its demonic energies crawling over her skin, through her mana. _Not again! I won't let them!_

"ZELDA!" Link screamed, and with Din's Might and the Mogma Mitts, tore the little demon off her, then ripped it in half with his hands. Zelda stumbled away, fired a few Light Arrows to clear herself some room, and stopped to stare at the Hero. Time itself seemed to pause, the halves of the Bokoblin still dissipating into Phantom Flame. Link stood there, arms straining, teeth bared, a lion shredding a mouse. Through all the fury and warrior's skill, she saw the fear that drove the Juror of Courage. _Fear for me. This has to end,_ the princess swore to herself.

The world resumed its normal speed, Dorgan at her side with his massive swords raised, Link diving back into the fray to finish off his Stalmaster. "You okay?" the Gerudo asked, slashing to keep their foes back.

"As well as you, at least," she replied, forcing a smile, then racing back in. It was a few minutes more before the room was clear, but at last the Stalmasters fell and the gates opened. The mark of Farore glowed before them, as glorious as its sister sigil. _Gods, I feel, not fearless, but like the fear doesn't matter. Like we can face anything._

Again, Link plunged the Master Sword into the symbol, and they were transported to another room in the Realm beyond. The room glowed pale green rather than blue, but was otherwise identical to the Wisdom Chamber. "Where are we, anyway?" Dorgan whispered. "Is this...the Sacred Realm?"

"In a way," she explained, waiting for Link before she moved. The Hero was transfixed, staring at the Triforce of Courage. "This is the Silent Realm, a reflection of which we faced during our Trials. However, it is connected to the Sacred Realm. Consider it an annex, like the Twilight Realm once was to our world." Dorgan nodded, while Link summoned his Mogma Mitts and stepped forward.

Sand poured into the room in a rush, nearly knocking Zelda over. Dorgan snarled and drove the first wave back with mind over matter, but too much surged in, and the Gerudo was soon buried to his waist. Zelda managed to raise her hands before the sand pinned her, but she was still literally up to her armpits in the stuff.

Relieved though she was to find Link atop the instant dune, having rolled onto it, Zelda was still annoyed. _Here we are, trying to dig ourselves out, and there's the Hero. Literally on top of the situation._ The Hero turned, yelped, and crouched to dig. "Don't worry. I'll have you out of there in a minute."

A bulge rippled through the dune, under Link, and into the center of the room. It burst from the sand, a giant armored scorpion with eyes in its claws. "Or two," the Hero amended, claws vanishing. He grasped at the air briefly. "Oh. No sword. Farore."

Zelda's annoyance disintegrated, replaced by a crawling terror she barely held in check. "Forget us! Fight!" she shouted, struggling to pull herself out of the sand. Dorgan was making some progress, managing to pull out to his hips. Having no real success, Zelda chose instead to form her Light Bow, taking aim at the eye in the larger pincer. That eye turned red, and the scorpion snapped at Link, who dodged just in time. "Fi, what is that thing?" she asked, still aiming.

"Thousand-Year Arachnid: Moldarach," Fi reported. "A distant cousin of the Gohma, long thought extinct." The spirit sent knowledge of the creature into Zelda's mind, its strengths, weakness, and tactics. _It burrows when hurt, to strike from the sand with its stinger._ She looked down at her trapped body. _Oh dear._ Fi swirled around the monster's eyes, and it snapped at the air, pincers passing through her intangible form. "Master, I believe extracting our friends has become a priority."

Nodding, Link raced to Zelda, Proxi taking position over Moldarach's central eye. "Cover your eyes," he warned, and when she was ready, the Gust Bellows blasted the sand away from her. In seconds, she was free. "I'm going for Dorgan. Cover me?" Zelda formed another Light Arrow and nodded. The Hero raced for Dorgan, Zelda firing whenever one of the eyes was vulnerable. It deflected several shots, but one blast struck home on the larger pincer's eye, and that claw reeled as if dizzy. _Multiple brains? Decentralized nervous system?_ Zelda's eyes narrowed, and she aimed more closely at the central eye. _Doesn't matter. Time to make it extinct again._

Her next arrow shot directly into the central eye just as Link and Dorgan retook the field. "Everyone take a weak point!" Link shouted. Dorgan raced for the larger pincer while the Hero charged at the smaller. Zelda darted to the central eye, saber driving home. Dorgan hit his target with both greatswords repeatedly, the claw still reeling. Link called forth the Magic Rod, turning it into a massive axe, and performed a spin attack against the remaining eye.

All three points shattered at once. The monster convulsed and collapsed, exploding from tail to head into Phantom Flame. The sand vanished, and Link practically landed on the Triforce of Courage. It floated over his left hand, then shot onto it, glowing in place. He touched the golden light as if not quite believing it. "Yes! One to go," Dorgan exulted, and the world dissolved into Light once more.

Returning to the Keep, they entered a tunnel in the central block holding another sliding tile altar. "This is it," Link whispered. "All I have to do is move everything into place, and the Power square will be right through that door." Zelda nodded, then watched as he slid the tiles around their locked, central room. The Power chamber fell into place opposite the door facing them, and the whole Keep shook more forcefully than ever. "Just one more," he whispered.

"Link, we should forge a psychic bond," Zelda said, inspiration striking. _Wisdom? I hope so._ She waved at the temple around them. "With all the challenges the Cult has thrown at us, I think it'd be best if we were prepared for anything. Bonded, we'll know each other's states no matter where we are or what's happened." She gazed down at the Triforce of Wisdom, glowing on her hand. "Also, we'll be united when we claim the final piece, able to work out the wish as one."

"I'd appreciate that too," Dorgan added. "Make sure getting the Triforce doesn't make me – not me," he stumbled, grimacing. Link patted him on the shoulder, and the wizard's smile returned. Then the Hero nodded, and all three reached out to each other, minds slowly connecting, magic paths opening from one thought to the next.

#Yay, team!# Proxi sent, and they couldn't help a laugh.

"Okay. Let's go." Link opened the door, and once again they faced the even more lava-filled chamber, rivers of the stuff flowing through the room. Not daring to examine where the superheated magma came from or went, grateful that Link's Fireshield protected them all, Zelda followed the Hero through the deadly maze.

"Goddess," she breathed when they jumped from one platform to the next, Link striking a crystal that stopped a giant spout from pouring lava onto them. "I'll bet Princess Peach never had to deal with this."

"That just means you've got one-up on her," Dorgan quipped. Zelda couldn't help a chuckle. "You're doing fine, boss." She nodded, and they continued. After a handful of easily-dispatched monsters and nerve-wracking leaps from one tenuous platform to the next, they found themselves one leap away from the mark of Din. "Anyone else thinking this is way too easy?" the Gerudo asked, hands on his hips.

#Don't worry,# Proxi retorted, swirling above the Hero, #I'm sure they've got their worst trap of all waiting on the other side.#

"Only one way to find out." Link jumped down and drew the Master Sword again. He waited for Zelda and Dorgan to join him, then plunged the Blade of Evil's Bane into the last divine mark.

A deep blush-colored chamber awaited them, otherwise identical to the other two. Dorgan pounded a palm with a fist. "Okay, let's do this." He took a step forward, then braced himself. Link summoned the Ball and Chain. Zelda drew the Dominion Rod.

Nothing happened. All three looked around, searching for the monster that didn't come. #Fi?# Link asked, and the spirit swirled into existence. #Anything?#

#Given past experience, I calculate an 80% chance that the trap will spring when Dorgan reaches for the Triforce of Power,# she reported. Toes rubbing shyly against each other, she added, #Did you truly miss my percentages, Master?#

Link smiled. #Funny what you wish you had after it's been gone a while,# he replied. Fi's smile brightened even a glowing chamber.

Dorgan took two more steps, then froze, hand stopping halfway up. "What – what if _I'm_ the monster?" he whispered. Zelda stopped as well, licking her lips. _Oh, Goddess. How did I not think of that?_

Even as her mind raced, Link banished his weapon, walked up to Dorgan, and clasped the Gerudo's arm. "You are not Ganondorf," the Hero asserted, blue eyes meeting amber-gold. "You are Groose, protector of the Sealed Temple. You are the Red Hero, the only other Four Sword wielder who reached the Pyramid of Power with me. You are _Dorgan,_ greatest wizard of our age, most powerful champion of Hyrule – and our friend. _You can do this."_

_Oh. That's why I didn't think of that. It's ridiculous._ Zelda smiled while Dorgan stared, speechless. Then he threw his arms around Link and bawled, tears streaming without control or shame. "Mmrff," the Hero grunted, slapping Dorgan's shoulder. The Gerudo let go as quickly as he'd hugged Link, head drooping. "That's better. Now let's grab this thing and go home." Dorgan nodded, strode to the Triforce of Power, and reached out for it.

From a hundred pinpricks of Phantom Flame, the King of Evil erupted from Dorgan's body, throwing their friend to the ground and reaching for the Triforce himself. Link yelped, then leaped for the Demon King, snarl rippling. Zelda reached for her Light Bow, already taking aim. Dorgan's horrified turmoil surged through the bond, guilt and fear mingling in a furious torrent. _How did we miss this?_ Zelda wondered. "Nayru's Eye!" she chanted, and saw the unmistakable stamp of a wizard's power. _Dinrova. No mere sorceress. How could she be? No matter. Even the ghost of Shuuen is no match for all three of us._ She loosed a Light Arrow while Link struck at the evil phantom.

Ghirahim appeared in a storm of black diamonds, deflecting Zelda's arrow while slamming Link back with a metallic punch. "Have you forgotten, brat? How I promised you an eternity of torment?" The Demon Lord laughed, daggers swirling around his strutting frame, as he stalked towards the Hero. "I've devised a fitting agony for you, boy! You will watch, body broken, while I sacrifice your precious Zelda!"

_Goddess,_ Zelda thought, torn between Link and Dorgan. The Gerudo wizard struggled against Phantom Ganon's magical grasp, both mages having managed a psychic grip on the Triforce of Power. Each of them having an ancient bond to it, their mystical tug of war was evenly matched for the moment. Meanwhile, the Hero rose, fury redoubling. He called the Magic Rod to hand, forming the axe once more and crouching to strike at the demonic weapon. #Just survive,# Zelda ordered Link, then fired on Phantom Ganon, moving towards Dorgan. _Even without the Master Sword, Link can handle Ghirahim. If Ganon reclaims the Triforce of Power – that must not happen._ The phantom raised a shield of magic, but Zelda struck out with arrow upon arrow, and his defense wavered.

Turning, Ghirahim shot a volley of daggers at Zelda, forcing the princess to evade. "After the Demon King's resurrection, girl, your soul won't be needed to fuel his reign. We'll bring you back again and again, only to die for your precious Hero's suffering!"

Zelda glared and Link growled anew, but Fi appeared and crossed her arms, glaring at the Demon Lord. "I calculate a 0% chance you have the slightest idea what you're talking about, Deluded Debbie."

"STOP THAT!" Ghirahim screamed, throwing daggers in all directions. "Stop it! Would you like it if I called you 'Simpering Steve,' you wretched toy?" Circling away from the two spirits, Zelda continued to fire on Phantom Ganon, the monster's grip on both Dorgan and the Triforce weakening. _Just a little more,_ Zelda prayed. _Come on, Dorgan._

"No," Fi replied, smirking. "Steve is not as amusing a moniker as Debbie." She floated up to him, blocking Ghirahim's view of the Hero. "You have done enough harm, Demon Servant."

With a cry of abject fury, Ghirahim grabbed Fi's cloak. To the spirit's terrified surprise – and Zelda's – he was able to grab hold, even in her intangible state. Together, they vanished. "Goddess!" Zelda gasped. Link spun around, searching desperately for his first companion.

Ghirahim and Fi reappeared behind Zelda, and a kick sent the princess flying into a wall. She slammed into it and crumpled, her entire body radiating pain. "Now, toy," the Demon Lord snarled, and Zelda managed to turn enough to see him throttling Fi with both hands, "I break you!"

"Master, help," Fi cried, kicking aimlessly.

#You've got arms now!# Link sent, charging the Demon Lord. He chopped at Ghirahim's back, but the axe merely bounced off the demon steel. #If he can hit you, you can hit him back!#

Fi blinked. #Oh. Oh!# With a surprisingly well-executed jab, the spirit punched Ghirahim in the nose, and the Demon Lord dropped her, recoiling. The spirit's fear drained away, replaced by resolve, as she took an old Sheikah battle stance. "I believe I am going to enjoy this," she said, glaring at her opponent.

Still shaking from Ghirahim's blow, Zelda stood, forcing her Light Bow to take form. Dorgan's struggle against Phantom Ganon had evened out again, the tide turning against the Gerudo. #Draw on my strength, Dorgan,# Zelda sent, carefully taking aim, #if you can.#

#Forget me! Take the shot!# Dorgan sent back, his power clashing against the Demon King's in a storm to shatter nations. Red diamonds, similar to Ghirahim's but with a distinct magical signature, began to form around the Gerudo wizard. _Ganon's trapping him!_ Zelda realized, horrified.

#And what, hand Ganon the Triforce of Power?# Zelda sent back. _Nayru save me from martyr-heroes!_ she railed, sick with worry. #Fight!# Again, she loosed her arrow.

The Flesh-Render Fang blocked it, appearing in another storm of diamonds. However, Ghirahim did not appear along with it; the Demon Lord was still engaged with Link and Fi. Instead, another Phantom Ganon appeared, forming from the hand out. _He's using Dorgan and the spear as projection points. Oh, Goddess._ Her Nayru's Eye still active, she peered into the magic Phantom Ganon used to manifest. _Striking at one is a blow to all. Very well._ She traded bow for saber. "Your last mistake, King of Evil."

Ganon smiled, trident whirling. "Is that so?" He lunged at her in a lightning rush. Zelda was faster, managing a cut on his side with her Light infused saber. When she turned for another slash, however, the phantom grabbed her arm with his off hand, hauling the princess into the air. "Or was it yours?" For one second of pure, absolute terror, Zelda thrashed, all her magic and skill useless against his raw might. _No! Gods, NO!_

With a roar that shook the chamber, Link leaped and cut deep into Phantom Ganon's arm with his axe. The hand convulsed, freeing Zelda. She scrambled back, immediately swapping saber for bow. _No no no not AGAIN!_ She took aim, ready for the moment Link moved.

Ghirahim knocked Fi back with a fierce kick. "Without your sword, you're just another mortal, brat!" With that, he dashed at the Hero, arms outstretched. Link dodged back from Ghirahim, blasting the Demon Lord with the Rod's flame. From what Zelda could see, Ghirahim didn't even notice, but it didn't matter, because that gave her a clear shot at the armed Phantom Ganon.

He parried her arrow with the trident, a shark's smile spreading across the phantom's face. "This is the end, Hylia," Ganon hissed, "but not the one you imagined."

#I'm sorry,# Dorgan sent, his efforts failing. #This is the only idea I've got left.# The wizard gripped the Demon King's diamonds in his own power. A red crystal solidified around the Gerudo, shielding him – and trapping him. #I can't let him get you.#

With that, the Phantom Ganon struggling with Dorgan grabbed both the wizard and the Triforce of Power. Laughing wildly, he merged his two selves into one, the fire burning from his head turning golden. "The world is mine–" he began.

Light swallowed the world.

When the blinding radiance faded, Zelda and Link were in the hands of the Goddess Statue, the Master Sword back in its scabbard. Of Ghirahim, Phantom Ganon, and Dorgan, there was no sign. Proxi shot out of Link's scarf, swirling madly around them.

_The bond,_ Zelda thought, reaching out for Dorgan's mind. For an instant, she could see a throne room through his eyes, the world tinted crimson. Ghirahim, Dinrova, Wizro, and Decole hovered over him, all laughing. A Zelda tied to a man in purple dangled above, looking down at him in horror. Ganons living and undead loomed behind it all. The Triforce of Power sang to the Gerudo wizard, just out of reach. "Clever," Dinrova sneered, tapping Dorgan's crystal with one fingernail, "but pointless. In a night and a day, your power will fail, and your body will belong to the Demon King!"

Mercifully, distance snapped the connection before she could hear their cruel laughter. Zelda leaned on her Hero, eyes shut tight, while Link held desperately onto her in kind. "What happened?" he whispered, so lost she could have felt it without the bond.

"Dorgan," she said. "He knew we were in trouble. I panicked, terrified they would take me again. So he let them take him, and Power, instead."

Link recoiled, holding Zelda's shoulders. _In case I need it,_ she realized. "What?" he gasped. "That's madness!"

"When Ganon claimed the Triforce of Power, all three pieces were removed," Zelda explained. "We were all sent back to where we came from. Us, to the Goddess Statue, and the demons, to Death Mountain. Because they had Dorgan captive..." she shook her head. "He poured his own magic into Ganon's trap. He'll be safe for a day, and Dorgan's echo of the Triforce means they don't have complete control over it." She bit her lip. "But this time tomorrow, they'll be able to sacrifice him."

"But we could have won!" Link sobbed, clutching his forehead. "Why?"

"You didn't have the Master Sword," Zelda pointed out, taking his free hand in both of hers. "If we had lost, Phantom Ganon would have claimed the Triforce entire, and been a phantom no more." She took a breath, let it go. _I never told Dorgan I forgave him,_ she realized, the pain striking more deeply than either demon's blows. _No. I can't do this. They need me._ Everyone _needs me._ She gave Link a gentle shake, and he looked at her again. "This is what we do. He trusted us, trusted you to save us all with the Blade of Evil's Bane."

Link took a shuddering breath. "And the clock," he filled in, "is ticking." With a weary slump, he called up Farore's Wind, Zelda's spell prepared beside his. "Let's go."


	16. Part 3, Ch. 4: Sacrifices

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Standard explanation: #This notation# is for telepathic communication.

**Part III: Skyward**

**Chapter Four: Sacrifices**

"What about sky power?" Robin asked, outlining a circle around Death Mountain with his finger. "Hyrule has reclaimed its air superiority, and our Pegasus Knights could provide support." Lana stared bleakly at the war table. Castle Hyrule, secured and at full power, brought her no comfort.

Eagus shook his head, baring his teeth at the map. "They've pulled back everything, even the skytails. The Cult's defenses are as thick overhead as they are on the ground." He snorted. "We didn't even have to retake Kakariko, just rescue the captured Sheikah they were dragging off."

"And you have the Shadow Tribe's eternal gratitude, Eagus, Aveil," Impa cut in, "but that only makes the situation more clear. Our numbers are greater than they have been since the first week of the war. This is a matter for stealth and infiltration."

"Against Dinrova, Decole, Karuna, and all their defenses," Aveil jumped in, "with the Triforce of Power strengthening all their magic? Why do you insist on this madness, High Sheikah?" Lana didn't cover her ears, but it was a near thing. _Not again,_ she prayed.

"It is the only option that has any chance of reaching Dorgan in time," Impa said, crossing her arms. "How many times must we go over this?"

"Fi," Link whispered. The argument came to a halt, everyone turning to the Hero. The loyal spirit formed at his side. "Odds."

"I calculate the High Sheikah's chance of rescuing Lord Dorgan at 5%, Master," she reported. Impa scowled, but said nothing. "However, no other plan offered thus far has a higher percentage."

"I go in," Link added. "Just me, doing what the Hero does. Odds." Lana's heart leaped, hope for Dorgan and fear for Link waging war in her soul. She turned to Zelda, who'd paled to nearly white.

Fi stared at the map for a long moment. "I cannot perform a truly accurate calculation regarding your chances in this endeavor, Master," she said at last, arms limp at her sides. "No single person should have a statistically significant possibility of success. You routinely defy odds that would leave most others in despair, and still triumph." The spirit took Link's hand. "However, I calculate your odds of survival at approximately 10%. Please, Master, there must be another way."

"My life, or Dorgan's soul?" Link asked. "That's not even a choice."

High Wizard Morsego cleared his throat. "As loathe as I am to bring up the possibility, someone must. Are we certain that Dorgan was taken against his will?"

Lana turned to glare at him, but Zelda slammed both palms on the table before anyone else could speak. "How dare you," she whispered, and Morsego bowed his head. "I was in Dorgan's mind, his soul. Consumed by terror, overwhelmed by evil, he allowed himself to be dragged into the Demon Realm incarnate to save Link, me, and all of Time."

"My apologies, Your Highness," Morsego conceded, bowing and taking a step back. Everyone was silent.

Lana bit her lip. "No one," she squeaked, "wants Dorgan back more than I do," the Wind Sage continued in a more even tone, "but if we lose the Hero, what chance do we have?"

"None," Zelda replied, silencing the Hero with a look. "Don't, Link. Don't pretend you're just another soldier or pilot. You're the Hero of Legend, the Hero Eternal, and we need you if we're going to defeat the Demon King." She examined the map for several seconds more.

"Gorko? Do you have anything, old tunnels, maybe digging our way in?" Aveil asked. _More to cover every possibility than anything else,_ Lana guessed, hope fading.

The Fire Sage shook his head, drooping. "I'm sorry, Minister. Goron mines and rails never reached the southern border of Nohansen Province, and even we couldn't dig all the way across Tantari in a day."

"We're not going to make it in time," Zelda whispered. Lana shook, but refused to cry. _She's not giving up on him. She wouldn't. She's the Sage of Time, the Princess of Destiny, the living Hylia. She's_ Zelda. _There has to be a way!_ the Wind Sage thought, mind racing in circles. "We need more time," Zelda added, and Lana's hope rose phoenix-like from the ashes. "Impa, Aveil, Morsego, Henya, Midona, Robin." She glanced around the room. "Fi. All of you, come with me. Everyone else, prepare to drive for Tantari." With that, she strode for the throne room.

Everyone looked at each other, confused, but the seven she'd commanded followed her, while the others milled about. When Link moved to join them, Zelda turned and held up a hand. "I'm sorry, Link, I need to you stay behind."

"But–" the Hero began.

"You said that you accept Hylia's manipulations, though you were not privy to her plans. Do you trust me?" Zelda asked. Lana glanced from princess to Hero and back, depths unreadable passing between them. _Even with Zelda hiding something from him,_ she realized.

Link dropped to one knee. "Always," he replied, his eyes never leaving hers. "Forever."

Zelda swallowed, and the bond briefly came to life between them. _I didn't need to hear that to know that was an "I love you,"_ Lana decided. The princess caressed the Hero's cheek, then she turned and strode off with a will.

Rising, the Hero returned to the war table, taking the princess' place. _He didn't even realize it,_ Lana realized, _but no one's giving it a second thought._ He looked at the map, eyes fixed on Death Mountain for a moment, then snapped up, turning to Eagus with a force that had the Defense Minister taking a step back. "You're the highest ranking military official Zelda didn't take with her," he said, and Eagus nodded. "She's ordered us to take the offensive. What's the fastest route into Tantari?"

Eagus paused. _Don't ruin it, oh Farore, please,_ Lana prayed. Then Eagus tapped the edge of the Charm map, and tracing a glowing line through the terrain, charted a route that followed the Hero's Road. "Follow the tradeway," he said, "using it to cut right into Tantari. It'll be trapped and filled with ambushes, but unless something goes wrong, we can be at the foot of Death Mountain in two days."

Link's nod was slow, careful. _He's thinking. Please, Hero, save Dorgan._ Lana realized her hands were clasped, as if in prayer. She didn't bother moving them. "Okay. We're going to work from the premise that Zelda's going to find us more time. Let's cut that time down as much as possible. Can we minimize those traps and ambushes?"

"I was assuming a full spread of loftwing patrols, Sheikah intelligence, and Gerudo scouts," Eagus grunted. "If you have a way to improve on that, Hero, I would consider myself blessed."

"The Three Dragons," Link muttered. Eagus' eyes went wide, and Lana's flickering phoenix of hope became a bonfire. _He can do it,_ she realized. _We can do it. The Hero leads us at last._

~ o ~ o ~ o ~

The allied army that had marched on Castle City was the largest in known history. Every force in Hyrule had banded together to cleanse the Sealed Grounds, drive the Cult from the capitol, and clear the way for the Hero to reach Skyloft.

Link led a force larger still. The liberation of Kakariko Province had brought them a huge influx of resistance fighters, rescued soldiers, and volunteers. Skyloft had sent Hailey and Groose with a squadron a quarter the size of the entire Loftwing Knight air corps. Faron had brought a battalion of Dekiwi and fairies from Faron Forest to add to those from the Lost Woods. Lanayru bolstered the Zora forces with an army of robots. Eldin had surprised the entire alliance by personally breaking the siege on the Arbiter's Grounds. Though the _Hylia_ remained incapable of flight, the allied Gerudo force had doubled in size.

_I still don't know if it's enough._ Riding Epona in her legendary horse form, he turned to the portable Charm map Zelda had given him when she emerged from her private meeting. The area around Death Mountain was black, but not due to a lack of information. Ganon-spawn covered the infamous citadel in such overwhelming numbers that even the most advanced magic science could not provide an accurate count, or separate individual units at the map's scale. _Just assume they have everything,_ he decided, _and walk it back from there. If we're lucky._

"You'll be fine, General Hero," Proxi laughed. "It's about time you realized they were just waiting for you to take charge."

The Hero groaned, face buried in his palm. "Goddess, Proxi, I'm not even sure what happened. I stepped in and tried to keep things moving. The next thing I know, General Eagus is calling me sir."

"Stepped up is more like it," the fairy shot back. "Forget that you might as well be engaged to Zelda. You're the Hero of Legend, fairy boy. Hyrule's been waiting for this day since before there was a Hyrule."

"Proxi is quite correct," Impa added, riding up. Her clockwork horse was an elegant black courser, lithe and swift. _Like its rider,_ Link mused. "It will be strange, taking orders from my son, but the Sheikah adapt."

_Don't ask her,_ Link told himself. _Trust Zelda._ The Hero's head drooped. "Will she be all right?" he asked. _That's not the same as asking what she's planning._

To his surprise, Impa reached over and laid her hand on his. "I believe so, yes," his mother reassured him. "We've taken as many precautions as we can imagine. More than that, as you suspected, I cannot tell you."

"I've already been over this with Fi," Link shrugged, calling up the map again. "If Zelda says she can give us three days, then I'm going to work from that." He zoomed in on the Hero's Road. _Apt name, or ironic?_ Link wondered. "We've run into fewer traps than expected, and no ambushes at all. It looks like they've pulled everyone back, concentrated everything they have around Death Mountain." He grimaced at the dark swarm on the map's far corner. "It's all or nothing for both sides, now."

Impa chuckled, returning her hand to the reins. "You have a plan of your own, I suspect," she prodded, glancing behind them. Link checked over his shoulder, finding the long military train winding back over the horizon. Charm wagons and air sleds carried platoons, while knights rode on clockwork horses of every design. Dozens of Sheikah ran alongside the force, diving in and out of Shadow on occasion.

"I'm not trying anything fancy," Link said at last, turning his attention ahead once more. "I'll leave that to Robin, once we get there. They have to defend in all directions. We just have to cut through their lines." Epona whinnied. Link's hands tightened on the reins. _Goddess, I can almost smell her coat,_ he thought. "All of this is about the Demon King, their would-be god. The only reason I'm important – strategically," he added at Impa's sharp glance, "is because of the Master Sword. No matter how much I love Zelda, Dorgan, you, Pa, my friends, the Sages – if one of us falls, there will be others to rise in our place." His eyes narrowed, locking onto the stony ridge ahead. The road led past it into the Tantari Desert, its sands coming into view at long last. "It doesn't matter whether he calls himself Ganon, Shuuen, or Debbie. We put him down, none of the rest get back up."

"So we carve our way to the Cult's lair, rescue any in need, and slay the King of Evil," Impa summarized. "I like it."

The Hero blinked. "Really?"

"Don't get me wrong, there are a tiny handful of tacticians who are genuine geniuses. With Robin and Zelda here, we may have half the world's contingent in this convoy," she joked, smiling at the Hero. Link's relief was palpable. "For the most part, though, I've found that humble commanders more interested in victory than history books are the ones we need. Aveil may have a flair for the dramatic, but she and Eagus are exactly those sorts of leaders. You've clearly learned well."

_Sear it, I'm in charge, I will not blush,_ Link thought, blushing. "Thank you, Ma. I've been studying. For a while."

"Since he was thirteen," Proxi added. "He was too busy catching up his first year."

A Sheikah Link didn't recognize leaped from Shadow a few yards ahead. Kellam the Silent appeared next to the Sheikah, and the two raced to the Hero's side. "My Lord Hero," the Sheikah reported, "Demon vanguard approaching from Tantari. It is significant."

Link held out his map. The Sheikah touched it, and its magic updated the Hero's information. "I wondered if they'd try to wear us down." He held up a hand, and in time with the rippling convoy, slowed Epona to a halt. Above, the loftwings circled, ready to strike. He turned, finding most of the leaders he'd followed waiting for his command. Zelda herself watched from an exquisite clockwork jennet powered by her Loftwing Charm. Raising the Master Sword, even idle chatter hushed as far back as he could hear. "The Cult finally finds its courage, emerging from their hole to face us!" he bellowed, and throughout the army, warriors composed themselves for battle. "Let us honor that courage with all the might of Hyrule!"

They cheered, and Link turned back to lead the charge. "Kellam, tell Robin to flank south. He's otherwise at liberty to work his devious magic."

"Lord Hero." Kellam saluted and vanished.

"Impa, send word to the Sheikah," he continued, unsurprised to find Aveil and Korin riding up to meet him. "They're to hide in Shadow until we're fully engaged, then make a mess of them from within."

"Yes, Lord Hero, _we_ shall do so," Impa replied, a twinkle in her eye. She rode off, Sheikah and steed racing into the Shadow.

"Do we finally whet our blades on the 'spawn, Hero?" Aveil asked, her flesh-and-blood charger dancing in place.

"At least you didn't call me 'Lord.' Yes, Aveil, give the word," Link said.

"Pfft! You work for a living, Link," Aveil laughed, turning and riding back to give the order.

"Are you ready, son?" Sir Korin asked, placing a hand on Link's shoulder. Bedecked in armor and riding a mighty destrier, the Knight-Captain looked every bit the fairy-tale hero folk saw in Link.

_Gods, no,_ Link thought, but his own mind refused to accept that answer. "Farore, Pa, I think I am," he said instead. "That worries me a little. No warrior should ever consider himself 'ready' for battle."

Korin patted him firmly on the shoulder. "Not true, Link. You know that our plans won't survive contact with the enemy. We're united, and even Princess Zelda follows you today." He let go, straightening in his saddle. "You are ready. Let's save your friend, and end this once and for all."

_Everyone keeps saying that,_ Link thought wearily, _but it never does end._ He nodded, Sheikah training keeping the weariness from his features, and raised the Blade of Evil's Bane once more. "Ready the Phoenix Knights to charge, Sir Korin. We're cutting right through the searing Ganon-spawn."

"Yes _sir!"_ Korin replied with a salute as sharp as his blade. He returned to his knights, and everything was ready. The road was quiet.

#Remember, Master,# Fi sent, #when I report a 100% likelihood to Princess Zelda, you must not interfere.# Link fumed, less happy with the command than ever, but nodded.

The first monsters to march over the ridge were Moblins. _That feels strangely right,_ the Hero mused. They were soon joined by their smaller cousins, the walking lizards, every sort of undead, all the horrors and cruelties the Demon Realm had ever spat out onto the world of Hylia's children.

Link brought his sword down. His Skyward Strike became three spiraling slashes, devastating the Cult's front line. _Keep it simple,_ he thought. "For Zelda and Hyrule! _Charge!"_

"For Zelda and Hyrule!" The cry echoed across four provinces. In a great, avenging rush, the entire army attacked. The initial attack was a greater success than Link imagined possible, tearing the enemy line in half. With the enemy forces split, Gerudo and Sheikah strike teams could pick off confused squads. Above them, the under-represented Cult air force was torn apart by Eagus' squadrons, and the Defense Minister was able to spare enough loftwings to strafe demon forces on the ground.

_This is too easy,_ Link realized. #Proxi, Fi, get me in touch with Robin, Aveil, Eagus, Korin, and Zelda,# he ordered.

#You got it, boss,# Proxi replied. Fi merely nodded, manifesting in physical form to guard the Hero's flank.

Immediately, Robin's concerns mirrored the Hero's own. #You see it too? Thank Naga, it's not just me. Where are the siege monsters? Where are the demon lords? Why aren't we seeing any heavy hitters?#

#We'll be ready for them,# Aveil reassured the Ylissean. Link could feel Robin not being comforted by the statement. #Let's tear these animals apart, then worry about the reinforcements.#

#No,# Zelda ordered, the shock of her realization rippling through the bond. #That's exactly what the Cult expects us to do. They travel through the Phantom Flame, and when we destroy these monsters, we provide them a path in.#

#So what then, we have tea with them instead?# Aveil retorted, Link feeling her carve through Stalkin. #We can't stop now, we're fully engaged.#

#We won't,# Link said, #but we can't push through their line until we've cleared them out. Aveil, Korin, pull back and concentrate on halting their advance. Zelda, Robin, we need mages cleansing the Phantom Flame with each pass.# All four sent wordless agreement, though Aveil's was reluctant.

#Hero,# Eagus sent, #the Shepherds are doing fine work bottling up the southern half of the vanguard, but the northern force is spreading out. I recommend sending the Gorons to roll in, literally, and halt their advance.#

#You're still the Defense Minister, Eagus,# Link replied. #Send the order. Have Eldin back them up, if he can be spared.#

#Spared?# Eagus laughed. #He's complaining about the boredom!# With that, the alliance pulled back, a more brutal clash forming across hundreds of yards of battle line. Link rode across the field, rushing south, then north, occasionally taking to the sky to reach forces in need more quickly. The sun climbed, beating down on both sides. Inevitably, the Ganon-spawn fell back, their lines on the edge of collapse. _Soon,_ Link realized. _They'll send in the heavies soon._ He rode for Zelda, sure she'd be their first target.

He was wrong. Chaos erupted on the northern flank, twin Manhandlas attacking the Goron army. "Farore," Link breathed, and flew to help them. Though the Fire Tribe's line held, the Gorons fighting with a courage that left the Hero Eternal speechless, there were fallen everywhere he went. With a fierce, grief-stricken roar, Link attacked the first Manhandla, slaying it in seconds. He galloped for the second, where Gorko made a stand protecting Elder Brother Guld.

Before he reached them, the sickeningly familiar explosion of black diamonds appeared between the two, and Ghirahim stabbed them both. Gorko's blessing kept him from taking more than a bad scrape. Guld convulsed, the Demon Lord's saber crashing through his stone chest. With a scream torn from the dawn of time, Link burst from Epona's saddle, sword plunging at the living weapon.

The Hero bounced away, even the Master Sword unable to pierce Ghirahim's metal skin, but the blow sent the Demon Lord flying. Link slid to a halt, covering Gorko as he rushed to the Elder Brother's side, while Ghirahim leaped to his feet, snarling at the Hero Eternal. Link knew their expressions mirrored one another, but didn't care. Again, the Demon Lord vanished.

"Nayru's Eye," Link chanted, calling on the Sheikah Eye for good measure. The flow of knowledge was almost overwhelming, but when Ghirahim's magic flowed to carry him behind the Hero, Link was ready. A spin attack sent Ghirahim flying again, this time cracking the dark shell over the red jewel in his chest. Ghirahim snarled and vanished again, this time moving to another portion of the battlefield.

Link turned to help Guld, but Zelda appeared in a burst of Farore's Wind, healing magic already gathering around her hands. He turned to the Manhandla, the monster engaged with Gorons and Hylians, and finished it off with the Gust Bellows and Magic Rod. When he turned, Zelda had ceased her healing efforts, but Guld's chest hadn't been repaired. Silva had joined them, looking from Elder Brother to Princess of Hyrule for hope that didn't come. _Gods, no,_ he wept, _not again._ Racing to their side in spite of everything, he knelt beside Gorko. "Is there anything I can do?"

The Goron adventurer shook his head. "He's only holding on to pass his title," Gorko explained. An old wound tore open in the Hero, and it took all his Sheikah training to keep the world from tinting red.

"You are Elder Sister Silva now," Guld whispered. "Lead our people. Protect our friends. Win the future." The ancient Goron smiled, closed his eyes, and merged with the earth, becoming stone in truth.

Silva rose, hammer raised high. "For Guld and Hyrule!" she roared, charging into battle.

"For Guld and Hyrule!" the Gorons – and Zelda herself – cried back, the Fire Tribe advancing with renewed strength and fury. Zelda paused, her hand resting on the boulder that had once been Guld. Then she stood, eyes blazing and Light surging. Without a word, she raced into battle, tearing through Stalkin in a darting zig-zag burst of speed. _That's not her,_ Link thought, surprise turning into concern, _even in grief._ He ran after her, but Eldin interrupted with a strafing run that incinerated hundreds of Ganon-spawn with a single pass.

Link rejoined the main battle, still looking for Ghirahim, but despite the Demon Lord's efforts, they still had the battle well in hand. Eldin seemed a primary source of their renewed momentum, taking control of the northern flank single-handedly. "You wish to sow slaughter?" he roared, and even Moblins halted their advance at the sight of the enraged guardian. "Then reap justice!" _It's easy to forget, sometimes,_ the Hero observed, carving through Ganon-spawn as he watched Eldin destroy an entire army, _that for all their patience and wisdom, Hyrule's three great guardians are still_ dragons.

Racing in search of Zelda, Link carved through more monsters, with a Gohma and King Dodongo briefly slowing his search. The other commanders sent wordless assurances that their fronts were under control. While Zelda was still in the command bond, she wasn't responding. _Was she closer to Guld than I thought? Did something happen to Gaepora?_ He grimaced, looking for Fi. _This isn't like her. At all._ He shook it off, reaching for Fi with his mind. _Death can be like that. I have to trust her._

#Master, I am with Her Grace,# Fi replied.

#Finally. Where are you?# Link asked. Fi didn't respond. #Fi. Report.#

Through their bond, the Hero felt something he'd never sensed from Fi before: shame. #Forgive me, Master,# she pleaded, #but it is better that you not be here for this.#

_Farore, no._ All plans and preparations forgotten, Link became a human storm, exploding across the battlefield. #Proxi. Eye in the sky.#

#You got it, boss.# His lifelong companion, feeling betrayed, shot dutifully overhead. Through her tiny eyes, Link spotted Zelda dueling Ghirahim on the edge of the battle. Fi was guarding her back from Wizro, the ghostly little monster attacking the sword spirit with wild abandon. They were close enough to Tantari for the desert heat to make their silhouettes ripple.

The storm that was the Hero Eternal turned in Zelda's direction. Monsters ranging from dozens of Stalkin to a Dark King Dodongo stood in his path. They all exploded into Phantom Flame, Link slicing through them like grass. He reached them just as a dark explosion from Ghirahim's sword threw Zelda back, while Wizro's magic blasted Fi across the field. The Demon Lord's laugh sent fury blazing through the Hero's spirit. "Where are your boasts now, spirit maiden?" he mocked, dancing towards Zelda. The princess struggled to her feet, her saber dangling at her side. "Where are your threats, your protestations, your promises of death and vengeance? Those were exquisite!" His obscene tongue lashed out as he stalked toward Zelda. "They were also meaningless. At last, you are ours!"

"NO!" Link roared, leaping into the sky. Ghirahim's smile vanished, and he hissed with unadulterated hate at the descending Hero.

"Your Grace," Fi reported, watching Wizro fly towards Zelda and the Demon Lord, "I calculate a 100% chance that you will be captured without the Hero's intervention."

Zelda turned to him, eyes wide. "Link!" she cried. _I'm coming, Zel._

_Wait. 100%. Don't interfere – with this?_

Confusion ruined the Hero's stab, and Ghirahim sent him sprawling. Instead of pressing his advantage, the Demon Lord rushed to Zelda, his foul magic crashing against her sacred wizardry. For an instant, they were evenly matched. Then Wizro cast a spell the Hero remembered from three millennia past, and a crystal began to form around the princess. "N-Nayru's Love!" Zelda chanted, and defensive magic merged with prison once again. Her armor vanished, replaced with a white robe and violet jewelry. Demon Lord and Twisted Wizard laughed, each placing one hand on Zelda's impenetrable crystal.

Link froze. Nayru's Eye and Sheikah Eye both revealed a mystical connection surging from the Sage of Time to her Hero – and to Dorgan, even in the bleak heart of Death Mountain. Both their echoes of the Triforce sang through him, and one last spell cried out in his soul. "Farore's STORM!" he screamed, and Oni Link was reborn.

Ghirahim and Wizro took one look at the God-Hero, then vanished in an eruption of black diamonds, taking Zelda with them. Link's roar left every Ganon-spawn that could hear him quaking in terror, and the entire army broke and fled. One Phantom Imprisoned rose from the ruin of the demon army, roaring at the God-Hero. Oni Link leaped all the way up to the simulated spike in its forehead, a spiraling helix of divine wrath erupting around the Master Sword. He then stabbed the spike itself, driving it into the monster. The Blade of Evil's Bane followed, all the way to its emerald hilt. The resulting explosion of Power to Repel Evil destroyed every single Ganon-spawn that hadn't fled the battle.

It was over. The allies had triumphed, taking less than a hundred casualties to destroy an entire counterattack. Link dropped to his knees, spell expended, stamina spent. _Zelda._ He barely noticed Fi gliding to his side or Impa appearing out of his shadow. He sheathed the Master Sword, only two words left to give him hope. _Trust Zelda._

~ o ~ o ~ o ~

Dorgan watched, floating helplessly above the sacrificial altar, as Wizro towed Zelda into the Ganon Cult's throne room. After nearly a day of resisting their threats, offers, assaults, and incantations, he heard Ghirahim's mad laughter, and gave up. He went limp in his crystal, floating helplessly in its grip, and waited for the end.

"Zelda Nohan Davnesi, Sage of Time, Princess of Destiny, crown monarch of Hyrule," Dinrova announced, "welcome to Death Mountain." She, Ghirahim, Decole, and Wizro all laughed. Karuna sighed. Zelda gazed back at them all, Sheikah calm apparently allowing her to control herself, if nothing else.

"It's rather curious," Ghirahim sneered, prancing to Zelda's prison. "I have the oddest recollection of Her Royal Highness making a promise that she would never face this fate again." He pressed his face against the sorcerous jewel, his smile a vicious slash. "Yet, oh, dear, _here – you – are._ " The Demon Lord pushed himself away from the crystal and began to dance, humming a tune Dorgan didn't recognize. "And the best part is, we don't even have to kill you yet!"

With a shout and a flourish, he held his hand out to Dorgan's prison, and it tilted over, leaving the Gerudo prone, face-up atop the altar. "Instead of your utter failure of a divine self, we are instead going to butcher this walking crime against hair." He summoned a massive sword, the size of one of Dorgan's blades, and strode towards the Gerudo. "We shall take your 'Forger of Strength' and tear him apart, creating new flesh for the Demon King!" Dinrova clapped. Karuna winced. Ghirahim danced up the steps to the altar, each move timed to run down the last seconds of Dorgan's magic.

Once he was at the altar, Ghirahim whirled to face Zelda again as Dorgan's shield expired. "And then, spirit maiden – Shuuen Deathbringer, the one true Ganon, will decide your fate." He licked his lips. "I am positively overwhelmed by the anticipation!"

"Have courage, Time-sister!" the younger Zelda shouted from above. Dorgan stared, amazed, as the dangling princess managed poise from her humiliating position. "Where there is life, there is hope!" Ravio nodded, but his attempts to join in Red-Zelda's encouragement trailed off in terrified mumbles.

"Do it," Phantom Ganon ordered. With a cry of absolute joy, Ghirahim raised his sword, slamming it down on Dorgan's crystal. The Gerudo braced himself for the end.

The Demon Lord's sword shattered right through the middle, the blade's head flying past a furious Marado. Dorgan's eyes bulged, staring up at Dismayed Debbie. _I'm alive?_ Dorgan felt the inside of his crystal. _Not even scratched. Holy Din, I'm alive!_ He laughed, the sound a touch hysterical even to his own ears. _How?_

One look at the now-smiling Zelda gave Dorgan his answer. His glee vanished. _Oh, Nayru, she did this? She got captured to save me?_ Looking around, the Gerudo saw the other Ganon-spawn muttering, Cultists chattering in fear. Ghirahim's reaction was unique. He sprinted to Zelda's crystal, gripping and shaking it with insane strength. "You! You did this, didn't you, wretched princess? How? _How,_ curse you!"

"You were so eager to capture me," Zelda replied, her voice the very embodiment of calm restraint. She kept her hands clasped, back straight, smile reserved. "It's part of my legend, it would seem, and you couldn't think of anything but playing your role." Turning to Dorgan, her smile softened. "I should have forgiven you long ago, dear friend," she continued, eyes flickering. "Now, I ask your forgiveness as well."

"Farore, Zel, I'm glad to hear it, but this is just a teensy bit much, don't you think?" Dorgan ranted, hands pressing against his prison. "What did you buy us, another day?"

"Three," Zelda replied, "at a bare minimum." The cool smile returned, mirroring the cool glare she turned on Dinrova. "Tell me, Lady Dinrova, how long do you think your army will delay the Hero of Legend?"

"Nayru's Love," Dinrova muttered, fingers twitching. _She's working out the magic,_ Dorgan recognized, doing the mystic equations himself. "You used Nayru's Love at the exact moment of your imprisonment, just as Dorgan performed a similar sorcery with his." She stood, striding down to Dorgan's crystal, and ran her fingers along it. "Charms. Rituals. Fate manipulation. Resonant sympathy through the Triforce itself." She looked up at Ghirahim, grimacing. "We won't even be able to try to unlock this until three days have passed, one for each part of the Triforce. You played us, girl." Zelda nodded.

"Well, that's just great!" Decole exploded, throwing up his hands and pacing along the throne dais. "Completely searing brilliant!"

"Decole," Dinrova snarled, hands dropping to her scepters. She paused, eyeing the demon convert with a regard colder than her deadliest ice magic.

"No, no, please continue," Decole offered, waving her on. "Tell me how this isn't a complete disaster!" He resumed his mad striding, fists shaking. "I hand you Hyrule on a silver plate, subvert defenses three thousand years in the making, open portals to the Demon Realm in every corner of the kingdom without warning the Sheikah, render the mightiest military in history a shattered wreck, and this is what you do with those advantages? Fail against an orphan idiot and a simpering princess!" He glared at Dinrova and crossed his arms. "I would have had better luck in Plegia! _After_ they lost the war!"

"Fear not, my friend," Ghirahim replied, silky grace and charm in a wink. "We have a backup plan, in case all else failed." Dorgan glanced at Zelda, who looked back, the question clear on her face. _Sorry, boss, I don't know either._

#Nayru, I didn't think this connection would work,# Zelda sent, managing to reforge their psychic union through the mystical bond that had saved his life. #Is there anything we can do?#

#Even if we could get out of these, we're literally surrounded by the entire demon army,# Dorgan explained, #with wards like you wouldn't believe around the mountain. I don't think even the two of us could win, or escape, against those odds.# He watched Ghirahim stride up the steps beside the Iron Beast, Marado snorting a gout of steam.

Karuna walked up the stairs after the Demon Lord, carrying Volga's Fang trident. "Though I am demon," the general explained, "I have spent long decades in the Mortal Realm, summoned by the Cult in preparation for this war. At need, I can give my life to restore the Demon King's."

_That doesn't sound right,_ Dorgan thought, but Decole slumped in relief, leaning on the altar. "Oh, thank – heh." He sneered at Zelda. "Thank Hylia, eh? Don't worry, you caricature of royalty. It will all be over soon." The princess stared back, her eyes flickering to Ghirahim on occasion.

"Yes," the Demon Lord whispered, "it will. Here, Karuna." The Moblin Prince strode to the altar without hesitation.

Dorgan snorted. "You're going to sacrifice your general when you have one last chance to not get smashed by the Army of Hyrule? Great plan."

With a snarl, Decole slammed his hands onto Dorgan's prison, baring his teeth at the Gerudo. _Din, he has fangs and everything,_ Dorgan realized. "When the Demon King returns, you smug slab of meat, we won't need a general! He'll crack your crystals like egg shells, devour you both, and crush your pathetic Hero like the ant he is!"

"All true," Ghirahim agreed. He slammed his hand over Decole's mouth and drove his saber through the little traitor's chest. _Farore!_ Dorgan gaped, staring in disbelief. Even Zelda gasped. Decole screamed, thrashing wildly, but in Ghirahim's grasp he might as well have been a mouse in a snake's belly. "I wish you could be here to see it."

"What is this?" Karuna demanded, peering at Decole's wound. Dorgan watched the blood, a deep purple, run along channels in the altar, streaming towards the sigil from which Phantom Ganon rose. Once more, the scaled, titanic body took form, but this time, it was more than demon fire. "He is one of ours. Do we stab our own in the back now?"

Dinrova scoffed. "Decole was quick enough to throw you upon the altar, Demon Prince," she noted. "I have not built this cult over four centuries to trade a fearless general for a useless toad."

Though his struggles weakened, Decole managed to whimper a protest into Ghirahim's hand. "You've been very helpful," Ghirahim admitted, literally twisting the blade, "but you made all too perfect a point about how your usefulness has come to an end." Decole started screaming again, muffled though it was, the shifting sword ripping new forms of pain through his dying body. "All those advantages you provided? They're gone, meaning you cannot use them to help us." Ghirahim picked Decole up, and Dorgan swallowed to hold in his last meal when the Demon Lord slapped the fading turncoat on his crystal. "And as Dorgan pointed out, we rather need a general now."

"Besides," Wizro cackled, eye turning into a sadistic smile, "for all Karuna's time here, only a mortal can access the Triforce in truth. For our master to be mortal, however temporarily, he needs mortal flesh." The Twisted Wizard spun in place, arms waving. "Especially after your counterpart in Marado's time, that's you!"

"If it matters," Ghirahim whispered, taking his hand off Decole's mouth to pat him on the head, "I genuinely liked you. I will truly endeavor to see that your next incarnation has a place of significance in the Demon King's world."

"Do you still wonder," the younger Zelda asked, trembling, "why we resist your king, Prince Karuna?"

The Moblin Prince looked down at Decole's lifeless form, its flesh and bone coming apart to form a new body for the Deathbringer. "No," he admitted, shaking his head at the disintegrating corpse. "No, I do not. Nevertheless, I will not be faithless now."

"You're going to have an awfully short King of Evil," Dorgan snapped, pounding on his crystal.

Ghirahim laughed anew. "We would," the Demon Lord sneered back, "if not for the Triforce of Power you so generously donated to our cause!"

#Zelda? Tell me there's a part two in this crazy plan of yours,# Dorgan pleaded, watching in horror as Phantom Ganon donned the flesh of his Cult's sacrifice.

#It's not crazy,# she insisted, and Dorgan felt her confidence infect him. #You see, part two of my plan has a name.# Zelda smiled. #Link.#


	17. Part 3, Ch. 5: The Last Hero

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Standard explanation: #This notation# is for telepathic communication.

  
**Part III: Skyward**

**Chapter Five: The Last Hero**

The Hero stared down at the Wasteland leading to Death Mountain. Behind him, the spires of the Arbiter's Grounds gleamed in the distance. From the army's position on the southern edge of Tantari Province to Death Mountain itself, the land was solid Ganon-spawn. "When this is over," Link whispered, Epona trotting in place beneath him, "we're going to have a long conversation about this plan."

"Her Grace took every possible precaution," Fi said, lips tight as she dangled beside the Hero. "We performed extensive rituals, using the bonds forged by the Triforce itself to ensure that both Princess Zelda and Lord Dorgan would be protected by her efforts." She glanced at him, and Link felt his anger burn out at her pleading expression. "In addition, it worked. We detected the ritual's success at the exact second of her captivity. It functions still, over 30 hours later. According to your own analysis, you observed the spell's activation as well."

"And you didn't think you could tell the Hero?" Proxi demanded.

Fi looked away. "It was Her Grace's judgement that Master Link would not be able to falsify a lack of foreknowledge. In spite of a lifetime of Sheikah training, the Sheik persona itself was unable to contain his true nature."

Link sighed. _Zelda couldn't forgive Dorgan. I can't do that to her._ He looked at Fi, and the sword spirit turned back to him with obvious hope. "Farore. She was probably right. Okay, you're off the hook." The hug Fi responded was surprisingly lacking in awkwardness. "Yeah, I love you too," he muttered. "Where are the others?"

"Right behind you, Hero," Aveil called up, most of the army's leaders riding up to the ridge behind him. The image of Eagus hovered beside the Justice Minister. "And for the record, you are way too easy on these sneaky keatons."

"You would have done no better than the Hero, duelist," Impa replied, leaping from her horse to stand beside Epona. "Luda had a few words for me on this subject. A few thousand, in fact. In the end, even she was forced to conceded the wisdom of Zelda's plan."

"Speaking of plans," Link cut in, "do we have one for getting through that?" He pointed at the demon horde. _If we're going to get past this, best make it quick and clean._

"Ha! We have Chief Goselle leading the Gerudo army again at last. Her plan is to slice until there aren't any Ganon-spawn left to cut down," Aveil laughed, taking in the Cult army with a sweeping glance. "I like her plan."

"No," Link muttered, and the Justice Minister's smile vanished. "If the Gerudo are so eager to notch their swords, you can lead the wings sweeping the sides of the main thrust, but unless someone has a legendary trick up her or his sleeve, we drive straight for Death Mountain. This close, with Zelda and Dorgan safe from the Cult, we have one target. Only one." He pointed at the smoking demon-scape at the heart of the army. "We cleanse that place of Phantom Ganon, and this war is over."

Robin leaned forward in the saddle, scanning the enemy force. "They won't be expecting us to attack the main gate," he noted. "Karuna hasn't neglected its defense, but the primary obstacle there is a mass of siege monsters."

"Farore, boy, that would be enough, don't you think?" Eagus pointed out. Aveil's smile had returned.

Leafing through his magic tome, Robin muttered spells that felt to the Hero like lesser cousins of Nayru's Eye. "Normally, yes. With several elite units enhanced by the Great Fairy's blessing, the situation changes." He turned a few pages, the book glowing green. "In addition, some of us have felt an echo of that blessing as we've approached Death Mountain. It's likely that the Great Fairy is sending us what power she can in the final hour."

"That sounds like Mom," Proxi agreed.

"In other words, we go straight for the throat and squeeze 'til their eyes pop!" Aveil clapped Robin on the back, the Ylissean swaying in his saddle. "Perfect!"

"Not quite," Robin corrected. "We'll need to strike quickly, before Karuna can recover and send reinforcements from all sides. Normally, I'd recommend transport magic, like Farore's Wind. With the Phantom Flame burning at its strongest here, that would be suicide."

Link nodded. "An air drop, then," he said, stroking Epona's neck. "All of our best have Sailcloth training. The Silent Trials may well have been created for this moment. Brilliant, Robin."

Robin coughed, clearing his throat. Lucina chuckled and patted him on the back. "I agree, Hero. I'm glad you thought of it," the Grandmaster grinned. "The Loftwing Knights and the two remaining Dragons–"

"I'm sorry, two?" Link cut in.

"Lanayru apparently had urgent business at the Arbiter's Grounds," the Grandmaster explained, rolling his eyes. _Oh, Farore,_ Link sighed. "Regardless, our air corps cover your entry, then clear the skies around you. From there, the Phoenix Knights charge right through the valley with my counterparts, the Gerudo guarding their flanks as you suggested. The Gorons roll in behind them to provide cover, with the Zora army serving as a rear guard."

_Keep it simple,_ the Hero reminded himself. Epona whinnied. "Barring questions or objections, make it so. High Sheikah, you know who has the Great Fairy's blessing. Anyone without loftwing experience rides behind someone who does. Gorko with Orielle, spread out the others as necessary," he ordered.

"By your command, Hero," Impa replied, eyes twinkling as she pulled back. _She's enjoying that,_ Link thought, turning. Lucina and Robin were following Impa, the others waiting expectantly. _Here we go._ Nodding to them, he rode down to the head of the army. Afternoon shed unnatural ruddy light on them, the sun darkened by the enormous cloud of flying monsters. Backup was still arriving in streams, amazing the Hero even after everything that had happened. Kakarikans who were only then catching up, raw recruits from Nohansen, recovered resistance forces from Ordon, even volunteers from Ylisse, they all marched towards a battle that threatened to swallow all hope.

#Speech! Speech!# Proxi demanded, his scarf fluttering in time with her request.

#Not a chance, Proxi,# Link sent back, grimacing. #My speech is "For Zelda and Hyrule," then we put them down.#

Fi's gentle chime rang in his mind. #I calculate a 95% chance you will be inspired when the moment comes, Master,# she reported. #Also, we both have faith in you.#

#You tell him, Mistress Sword!# the fairy added, glowing on his shoulder.

Ignoring them, Link stopped at the top of the path into Death Mountain Valley. Below, closer than he would have liked, the teeming horde waited. The front lines consisted of Moblins, ReDead Knights, Stalfos, and Darknuts. Behind them, the mass was too overshadowed and homogenous to tell apart. He turned and faced his people, and they looked back, hope pleading from every set of eyes.

"The Ganon-spawn seem diverse," Link began, realizing Fi had been right again, "but they are of one Tribe. Their many bodies are no more than uniforms and weapons in one, displaying rank and prowess. Beneath them all are hateful visages of Phantom Flame, which we see when we banish them." He straightened in the saddle, and murmurs of agreement echoed in countless thousands of voices.

"Make no mistake, it is not their appearance that makes them evil incarnate, nor their alien nature." Navi's magic flowed through him in a torrent, making the Hero's voice echo across the desert. "They are evil incarnate because they choose to incarnate as evil! The children of the Golden Goddesses come in countless Tribes, forever changing and growing. Beorcs, Gorons, Zoras, Hylians, Gerudo, Sheikah, Dekiwi, robots, fairies, we are all people of different Arts and ways. Today, we have two things in common: we accept each other's differences, and we stand as one against an enemy who would destroy us for that!"

He drew the Master Sword and pointed it at Death Mountain. "That is why we fight today! That is what makes Ganon the King of Evil – because under his rule, the only choices are to be hammered into their kind, or die!" Raising his sword high, Link filled the Blade of Evil's Bane with the divine glory Hylia had bequeathed him. It shone like a star, and every eye on both sides turned to it, transfixed. "Against that, we fight for the dream of Hyrule, where all may be as they are in peace and freedom! Born in courage and guided by wisdom, we claim the power to make our own destiny!"

Wings spread from Epona's flanks as the Hero's power grew. "I have gone on my final quest," he proclaimed. "For too long, I have tried to bear the burden of fighting this evil alone. Only together can we end this curse. The Demon Realm calls our many Tribes a disease. Today, we prove them wrong forevermore!"

The reply was less a cheer than a roar, the earth itself shaking in response. Epona reared, then flew, steed becoming loftwing as Link raced to join the strike force. _Impa, Lana, Gorko, Orielle, Midona, Robin, and Lucina._ The Hero took them all in with the glance of an instant. _There are only two I would wish for alongside them._ As one, they soared over the road's tapering end, a storm of skytails forming a nearly solid wall before them. Sword still raised, Link had but one thing left to say. "FOR ZELDA AND HYRULE!" he roared, letting his Skyward Strike fly.

Instead of a normal spiral, explosions of sacred power tore through the skytails, clearing the way. Eagus and his squadrons flew into the opening, the wedge tearing a path for them. _"For Zelda and Hyrule!"_ the world echoed back, and the final battle began.

The screaming of Ganon-spawn was the enemy's only response, drowning out all else. Epona's Spiral Charge punched through layers of aerial defense, from skytails to Aeralfos. _They weren't expecting so bold an offensive,_ Link realized. _Well, we're hardly an army in number._ He checked below them, counting eight King Dodongos, a half-dozen Gohmas and Manhandlas each, four Argoroks, and three Phantom Imprisoned. One of each stood in a line at the great skull gate leading into Death Mountain, countless Stalkin at their feet.

An Argorok flew up to meet them. Recalling Epona, Link plummeted towards the counterfeit dragon, Master Sword raised to stab down. Above him, Impa gasped. "Farore's Storm," he intoned, and his body erupted in cosmic might. The God-Hero descended on the snarling Argorok, cutting it in half on the way down.

Briefly gliding on his Sailcloth, Oni-Link angled towards the nearest Imprisoned. It roared at him, trying to shamble away. _Too slow,_ Link decided, trading cloth for sword once more. After a few steps, the Imprisoned dropped onto its belly and tried to slither away, but the God-Hero had been prepared for that. He drove the Helix-enchanted Master Sword into the pseudo-spike again, the effect as spectacular as before. The Phantom Imprisoned exploded, the force cushioning the rest of the Hero's landing. _Control,_ Link ordered himself, Sheikah training leashing the war god's wrath. _I am Link. This is power I wield, not an entity to merge with._

#You know better, Hero,# the god-fragment replied. #Set me free that I might slay Hylia's enemies!#

Lifetimes of training prevented Link from hesitating, allowing him to evade a King Dodongo's fire blast. Blocking a Gohma's beam, he fired an Ice Arrow into its eye, racing in when it collapsed. #You served Hylia. Where were you when she fought Shuuen?#

#Fighting Majora, of course,# the Fierce Deity snarled back. #Did you think we had always been masks? Now release me!#

Link finished off the Gohma, turning just as his friends landed. Gorko shouted a war cry that made the Hero see Darunia rampaging across a long-lost battlefield. _Focus, Hero. You're here, now._ He turned to attack a Manhandla, summoning the Gust Bellows to hand. #No. Help, or leave.# The Fierce Deity grumbled, then went silent. It was the tiniest distraction, but enough to force Link to defend himself, shield raised against a barrage of bullet seeds. However, Oni's power coursed through the Hero and his spell, and Link smiled at the ancient god's choice. #Thank you.#

"Hero!" Orielle shouted. "Heads up!" She swam to his side, her summoned river wave vanishing behind her. "Hold out your hand." _Deja vu_ redoubled even as he obeyed. Orielle grinned and slapped a winged boomerang in his hand. "I know it's not your birthday, but after everything we've been through, it's close enough!" Swallowing, he thought he saw Ruto smiling at him for just an instant. "Gorko and I found it in the Water Temple. I'd say you owe us one, but after those rescues, let's call it even, yeah?"

The Manhandla's shell receded, and countless boomerangs before it taught Link to wield the weapon. Proxi marked all four heads in his mind, and the Gale Boomerang shot out, knocking the monster dizzy in a tenth the time the Gust Bellows would have taken. With a shout and a leap, the Hero impaled the bulb crystal. "Thanks," he whispered, then leaped back. Instead of exploding, however the Manhandla recovered, shield reforming as it spun away. "Farore. Everyone, be careful! Navi's blessing is weakening this close to the mountain!"

"We knew there was a chance of this," Impa called back. "Our only choice is to press on!"

"Together," Link shouted, waving for Orielle to join him. They cut through the Stalkin that tried to sweep in as the siege monsters thinned.

"Oh, now you want to do the teamwork thing," Midona snarked, blasting a fallen King Dodongo. "You scared us half to death, Hero."

"That was when we were each armies unto ourselves," Oni-Link pointed out, throwing bombs into another king's mouth. "Now, we'll have to be an army between us."

"Unless someone brought reinforcements!" a familiar voice cheered from above. Link stared up in joyous disbelief as Navi, in her full Great Fairy form, cast her magic over them anew. The Phantom Flame recoiled from her sacred glamour, their powers restored.

Behind Navi, the _Hylia_ descended, Lanayru floating beside her. The flagship's cannons roared, pounding the demon army, while Lanayru rained lightning on Cult pilots who tried to attack the great ship. Skipper brought the ship around, providing cover for the main force. A great cheer roared from the allies, but Navi wasn't done. "Ezlo, now!"

Link's spin attack cleared room, but in spite of the grim situation, he stared up anyway. _Ezlo? That's impossible! He was old millennia before I was the Hero of Time!_ Yet at Navi's cry, the Minish wizard appeared, just large enough to be seen. Thousands of tiny emerald blossoms floated down behind the ancient archmage, Picori magic raining down from them. "Goodness, I turn my back for a few millennia and you get in more trouble than ever!" the old Minish said, resting on his staff while floating overhead. "You have fine friends, little Hero. This young lady pried the Minish Door open," he added, waving at Navi, "and that should be as impossible as impossible gets!"

"Right, because I didn't have any help, graybeard," Navi laughed. Link brought down an Argorok as he watched, barely feeling Oni's rage. "They're not the only friends of yours I found, by the way. You've been remembered all kinds of places." The Great Fairy raised her hands, and clockwork sky ships appeared from gear-shaped portals like the ancient Gate of Time. "Remember Termina? They remember you." She waved, and a yellow near-twin to Navi flew to the azure fairy's side.

The newcomer fired a beam of glamour at an approaching platoon, wiping them out. "Hi, Link," she called, almost too quiet to hear over the din. "I missed you. Good to see you held onto old Oni." She glanced at Midona, then combined her fairy magic with Navi's. "One more, blue?"

Navi nodded, and a final gate opened. Conduits of power formed above them, and a gate to Twilight opened for the last time. Through it emerged a small army of Twili, forming from black motes and joining Hylian foot soldiers in a charge on the Ganon-spawn. "Attack!" their leader shouted, pointing a spear of solid Twilight at their foes. The Twili soldiers obeyed, heedless of their own safety.

"Gustav?" Midona gasped. The Twili general saluted her with his spear,

"Ezlo? Tatl?" Oni-Link shook his head. "How are you here? The Twili came from the past, but the rest of you didn't use time travel. I'd sense it."

"Have you forgotten how many owe you their worlds, Hero?" Exalt Chrom shouted, Sumia bearing him on her pegasus.

"Father!" Lucina cried, smiling. Her Parallel Falchion lashed out at a Manhandla Robin had exposed with his wind magic, destroying it. "You came!"

"The Shepherds have fought too long without us," Chrom replied, leaping down to drive back a leering Stalfos. "Now go, Link! We'll keep these horrors busy!"

With a last glance back, Link saw the army tearing through the lesser Ganon-spawn. Sir Korin, Aveil, and his Red and Blue counterparts formed the tip of the spear, the sweeping charge driving through the seemingly limitless horde. As ordered, the Gorons and Zoras prevented the demon army from flanking the charge, while Eagus led the air corps overhead. _The sky's ours. The battlefield is under control_. Oni-Link called on Din's Might, strode up to the entrance, summoned the Ball and Chain, and unleashed a blow that shook the entire mountain, shattering the skull gate and entering the tunnels. He strode in, Navi's glamour fading with each step in spite of her presence outside, to face his destiny at last.

~ o ~ o ~ o ~

Zelda watched the Demon King's rebirth with morbid curiosity, even as the sight made her stomach rebel. _It's taking more time than they have,_ she decided when the mountain shuddered. Flakes of stone rained on them while the demon lords scrambled to make their final stand. "Karuna! Stall everyone except the Hero!" Dinrova ordered. The Moblin Prince nodded, peering at a war map very much like theirs. Ganon-Too peered over the demon general's shoulder, watching the battle with idle curiosity. _Karuna must project orders through the Phantom Flame,_ she realized. Ghirahim glared at the doors to the throne room, arms crossed and foot tapping. "Wizro, summon everything we have left into this chamber!"

The mad ghost-mage cackled, waving his arms without discernable pattern. A Dark King Dodongo, Gohma, and Manhandla joined the mass of Cultists and elite Ganon-spawn, almost completely filling the chamber below the dais. The Iron Beast snorted irritably at the Manhandla. "There!" Wizro sneered. "Best of the best! Even the Hero won't just carve through those, not with that accursed fairy's magic warded out!"

"So," Zelda cut in, earning glares from all the remaining commanders save Karuna, "are you Shuuen, or Ganon, phantom thief?"

"How dare you!" Dinrova leaped from her throne to Zelda's crystal, now floating to the right of the charnel altar. Dorgan's was upright once more, hovering opposite her on its left. "If the Great King of Evil does not kill you himself, I will rip out your tongue and enchant manners into it before I sew it back on!"

Dorgan chuckled. "Someone's touchy," he jibed. "What's the matter, killing your own guy not working out the way you expected?" He leaned casually on the side of his crystal. "Or is the Hero of Legend the burr in your saddle?"

"Fool maiden," the thing forming above the Phantom Seal retorted, its one complete eye staring implacably at Zelda. In spite of herself, the princess shivered. "You ask as though the answer need be one or the other." With lips that were but muscle, and teeth of demon steel, he smiled at her. "It was you, Sage of Time, who cursed the memory of me to be forever Ganon, to the dawn of time and its end."

"Then you are not Shuuen," Zelda retorted, wishing her voice were stronger.

Ghirahim laughed. The Demon King snorted, nostrils taking form in the process. "I am always the Destroyer, fallen goddess. Herald of Destruction, Avatar of Oblivion, King of Evil, whatever trembling words your pathetic grandchildren gasp to describe me, I remain hate incarnate – Shuuen the Deathbringer!" He held up his right fist, and the Triforce of Power glowed upon it. "And with the divine might you failed to deny me, I will obliterate your Hero, and your hope, for all time!"

The Triforce of Power dimmed on Shuuen's hand. Dorgan slammed the back of his own fist against his crystal prison, and the Gerudo's echo of Power filled in ever so slightly. "Don't count your cuccos until they've stopped trying to kill you," he hissed back. "You're not alive yet."

"And you can't create phantoms of yourself while you struggle for rebirth," Zelda added, "can you? In your current state, the Hero need merely insert sword, claim Triforce."

With a laugh, Shuuen-Ganon waved his hand. A Phantom Agahnim appeared, arms folded within his robes. Wizro whirled to stare at the duplicate, single eye bulging. "True enough," the Deathbringer admitted, and Zelda felt Time itself protest, "but I have other weapons to bring to bear." Turning her attention to the Phantom Seal, the princess probed as best she could, sensing the Chronolyte beneath it. _Oh, gods._

#Boss? Tell me we're not just going to float here for the final showdown,# Dorgan pleaded. #I mean, I know I kind of have it coming, but Farore, death breath over there brought a searing army!#

#Don't try any magic,# Zelda warned, #not yet.# She leaned against the crystal's rear facet as her friend contained his mana. #Neither of us can free ourselves. By all appearances, we're stuck in here until the magic runs out.# She projected a smile through the bond, keeping her face perfectly neutral. #Magic is about perceiving beyond appearance. When the time comes, you can reach out and free me, and I can do the same for you.#

#Farore, what if I was dead, or turned?# Dorgan blurted.

#The ritual would only have worked while you lived, and I trust you.# Again, the mountain shook, and Ghirahim stood, twin sabers appearing in his hands. #The instant we're free, rescue my counterpart and her curious friend.#

"Their assault is proving difficult to counter," Karuna grunted. "They have more forces than expected. We are running out of time, and can only spawn our least soldiers." His stout fingers danced across the map, directing the countless monsters outside. "We must resurrect our master soon. If more mass is required, I remain an option." Zelda's young counterpart gasped.

"Only as a last resort, old friend," Dinrova insisted. "For now, we turn our attention to a task long overdue – the death of the thrice-accursed Hero!"

The doors exploded inward, a Moblin and Darknut flying in after it. Both disintegrated into Phantom Flame on landing. The Hero walked in, remnants of Farore's Storm still trailing off him in crimson and silver wisps. The princess could sense the echo of a recent death on him, along with a fairy revival. _I guess he's had enough of looking for keys,_ the princess thought fondly. A deep slash adorned his face above and below his right eye, several gashes had torn away chunks of tunic, his shield arm was soaked red and purple, and he was the most beautiful thing Zelda had ever seen.

Pointing the Master Sword at Shuuen, Link stopped three steps into the chamber. "It's time," he said, Triforce of Courage shining like a star on his sword hand. "Face me."

"Perhaps, Hero," the still-reincarnating demon replied, smiling. "Perhaps. Ghirahim."

#Now?# Dorgan asked.

#Wait,# Zelda insisted.

With a cry of hateful joy, Ghirahim leaped forward and charged at Link. The Hero deflected the assault with his Hylian Shield, then kicked the Demon Lord back with almost contemptuous ease. "Some Demon King," Link said, pointing his blade at Shuuen once more. "You're not fit for leadership, let alone godhood."

Dinrova shrieked, grasping her scepters, but Shuuen held up a hand and she stopped. "You blaspheme!" the sorceress accused.

"Fluently," Link retorted, "despite my reputation to the contrary."

"Pah!" Ghirahim roared, twin sabers quivering in his grip. "And what are you? An orphan, a vagabond, a delivery boy! What makes you so special?"

Link glanced at the Master Sword, then to Zelda, smiling in her crystal cocoon. He met the Demon Lord's blazing glare unflinchingly. "I am the chosen one," he stated, standing tall.

The living weapon stared, goggle-eyed, at the Hero, then laughed. "The _chosen_ one?" Ghirahim shot back, smile and voice both mocking. "The _chosen one!_ A joke of the ages, forever dismissed for its absurdity!"

"'Chosen one,'" Link explained, staring back implacably, "is a position to be cherished solely on the merits of the chooser." He slid into a ready stance, sword pointed in challenge. "I was chosen by Zelda, incarnation of wisdom, living legend of this world." Link's eyes narrowed, and Ghirahim's ironic grin faded to nothing. "Through her brilliance and sacrifices, she ensured that Hyrule always has a chance. With her guidance and insight, I always have a chance. And in Zelda's service," the Hero intoned with finality, "a chance is all I will ever need."

"You were chosen by a goddess!" the weapon screamed, baring his teeth at Link. "Zelda is no more than you are! Less – she's just a pointy-eared mortal living on the dregs of old glory!"

Link braced himself. "You couldn't be more wrong. I am grateful for Hylia's blessing, make no mistake, but it is _Zelda_ in whom I place my faith." Zelda sensed inspiration strike the Hero, and he shifted again, raising his sword skyward. Power filled it, and the Blade of Evil's Bane gleamed with divine might. Again, his eyes flickered to the princess. Zelda gazed back, hands pressed against the crystal, tears streaming past her smile. _Trust. The foundation of all we are._ "She opens her heart and kingdom to all who would live in peace. You serve a master who would purge the world of all not your kind. Tell me, Demon Lord, do you really think Shuuen's legend any match for hers?"

Ghirahim screamed and leaped. _You lose,_ Zelda realized, and Link's Skyward Strike blasted the demon out of the air. Shuuen grunted, turning a disappointed glare on the Demon Lord. Then he pointed at Link with his one complete hand. "Kill him!" In a rippling surge, every monstrosity in the room save Karuna raced to put an end to the Hero once and for all.

#NOW?# Dorgan boomed.

#Now,# Zelda agreed.

In spite of all her planning, the Princess of Destiny had feared that they might stumble in their moment of need. After all the pain that had come between them, an instant's hesitation might have cost them everything. Instead, their crystals shattered as one, Zelda riding Farore's Wind to her Hero's side, Dorgan collecting her Time-sister and the rabbit-boy before joining them.

With a cry fiercer than she'd imagined she had in her, the Sage of Time rained Light Arrows on the charging Ganon-spawn. Dorgan howled a matching war cry, conjuring a massive variant of Din's Hand to sweep away the oncoming Cultists. Link's spin attack tore out from the Master Sword, driving back the next wave of monsters. _How?_ Zelda wondered, eyes flickering to the Triforce of Wisdom. All three of their Triforce echoes resonated with each other, carrying a portion of Navi's blessing. _Thank Nayru._ She looked up, the siege monsters approaching, the Cult's leaders striding in behind them. _We're going to need it._

~ o ~ o ~ o ~

"Ha!" Impa cried, throwing her naginata into the crowd of Lizalfos. The bursts of fire sent them reeling, and the High Sheikah leaped in to finish them off.

"How are we doing this?" Lana asked, filling the tunnel with lightning from her tome. "The Great Fairy's magic stopped working, didn't it?"

_Hm._ Impa peered into the universal depths with the Sheikah Eye, mystery concealing nothing from her. "The Triforce," she explained, cutting down a Stalfos who dared too close. "Though the Demon King still controls the greater portion of its might, the Juror, Keeper, and Forger are united at last."

"Dorgan's free?" Lana gasped. Impa sighed and leaped to the girl's back, cutting down the Poe that tried to strike her from behind. "Oops."

"Concentrate, child." She granted the young Wind Sage a measured smile. "But yes, they are both free of their prisons. Now, we must join them before they are overwhelmed."

Lana nodded, then formed her barriers of wind and thunder, crushing Stalkin between them. "Do you know where the others are?"

Again, the Sheikah concentrated, reaching out. Traps of mind and soul snapped at her, but Impa had been evading such dangers since the dawn of time itself. "Robin and Lucina have returned to the surface, most likely to guide the battle there. Midona, Orielle, and Gorko are together, up the path to our right."

"So, do we join up with them, or head down?" Lana asked.

"Down," Impa ordered without hesitation. "Those three can take care of themselves, none are fools, and both Midona and Gorko should be able to follow shadow and stone to the Demon King." Lana swallowed, but when Impa raced on, the sorceress followed without hesitation. _Good girl,_ Impa thought, and they carved through the remnants of Ganon-spawn the Hero had left behind.

Rounding a corner, they found the shadows of battle flickering out of a ruined doorway. Amidst the ringing chaos of battle, a familiar voice laughed. "You're going to need more bullies," Dorgan declared, following his commentary with an explosion that left the mountain shaking again.

They entered the throne room to find a battle yet stranger than Impa had expected. The Hero fought in all directions at once, spin attack as much defense of those dearest to him as assault. Princess Zelda darted in and out of the siege monsters looming above them, eyes fixed on Demon Lord Ghirahim even as she held off a Gohma. Dorgan smashed Cultists aside with blows from his greatswords that tore the air itself. A younger Zelda, clearly new to battle, nevertheless held her ground, firing her Bow of Light into the Ganon-spawn as fast as she could draw it.

With a sudden burst of motion, a strange boy in a purple rabbit suit wrapped himself around Impa's leg. "Save me!" he begged, quivering.

The High Sheikah blinked at this creature, shrugged, and yanked her leg free in one smooth motion. "You must be Ravio," she deduced. The rabbit boy looked up and nodded, hands clasped. "Hide, boy." With that, she turned her attention to the enemy.

Wizro cackled as madly as ever, firing dire beams at the Triforce champions. Ghirahim stalked the Hero, sabers shaking with murderous hunger. Dinrova rained fire and ice from overhead, not caring that she occasionally caught one of their own in her magic. A ghostly Agahnim brought Impa to a brief halt, eyes flickering from Twisted Wizard to summoned memory. _A ghost of the Hero taught himself in the Twilight Era,_ she mused. _Is this so different?_

Checking the back rank, Impa found the younger Zelda's Ganon circling the battle, fingering his trident, Karuna poring over a battle map, and the Iron Beast slowly picking its way through the 'spawn towards the heroes. Phantom Ganon was busy donning flesh, his body nearly complete. _Oh dear._

"Lana, stall Wizro," the High Sheikah ordered, leaping across Moblin heads.

With a yelp and a nod, Lana rushed at the ring-wraith. "Okay, one Twisted Wizard, stalled," she replied, her magic clashing against Wizro's in a traveling eruption of force. "Now what?"

"I will let you know," Impa said, then landed in front of Boar Ganon. "You go no further, monster," she warned, naginata at the ready.

"Ma!" Link gasped, redoubling his attacks.

"Focus on our King of Evil!" Impa insisted, the alien demon's eyes meeting hers. Somewhere deep beneath them, a flicker of Ganondorf remained, hateful and cruel. "I will hold this one."

For several seconds, the battle avoided them, Sheikah eyes locked onto monster's. Then Ganon laughed, spinning the golden trident over his head. "Your courage is worthy of the Hero himself! If you were not a Sheikah, I would salute you." With that he brought the trident down, fire raging around its tines.

A simple shift of her feet and flick of her blade turned Ganon's weapon just enough to stab the ground beside Impa. Using a prong as leverage, Impa vaulted up to Ganon's snout, a rapid-fire lunge leaving fire-replicas of her naginata across his face. Using the momentum to somersault back and away, the High Sheikah landed just out of trident range as her spell exploded into the demon. "Your confidence is premature," she replied, darting around the boar-man. _Shadow is not safe here. Best to use more prosaic Arts._

"You shriveled maggot!" Ganon shrieked, taking in a deep breath. Impa's flames swirled into his mouth, dousing them. "I will shatter you like the glass dagger you are!" When he turned, Impa was already behind him again. _By all means, monster, chase me. We need only a little more time._

The Triforce of Power beat like a heart. Dorgan lurched, and Shuuen laughed. Though the Demon King still grew, he was a phantom no more, resurrection complete. _Oh, Farore._

~ o ~ o ~ o ~

"Folks?" Dorgan asked, his magic barely holding off Dinrova's. "Does anyone have an idea? I'm losing what little grip I had on the Triforce, here." The Red Zelda they'd rescued saved them in turn, distracting the Dark siege monsters Wizro had summoned. _We're still outmatched. We need to change the odds or bail,_ he decided.

"Pull back," Link snarled, and Dorgan could feel his frustration radiating in waves. "We can regroup with the army."

"No," Zelda insisted, and Link turned in goggle-eyed disbelief. "Trust me, my love," she added, her eyes pleading back. _Oh, that's not fair,_ Dorgan thought.

Link's shocked expression vanished, and he nodded. "Always. Forever." Somehow fighting Agahnim, the Dark Gohma, and a dozen Cultists eager to claim his scalp, the Hero held their collective ground almost single-handedly.

"That's sweet and all, but I'd really like something more tangible," Dorgan shouted over the clash, "like, I don't know, a plan?"

"How about a rescue?" Gorko cried, rolling in and crashing through Ganon-spawn like ten-pins. "Will we suffice?" Dorgan managed to peer over his shoulder, finding Orielle and Midona gliding in with their separate magics. The Zora princess sailed into the Dark Manhandla, boomerang flying across its mouths, while Midona laughed and struck at the Dark Gohma. With Gorko unrolling and planting himself in front of the Dark Dodongo King, that freed the Hero to face Phantom Agahnim at last. Their Zelda flew at Ghirahim, leaving the evil sword spirit gaping as he defended himself. Red Zelda cleared 'spawn away from Dorgan, allowing him to focus on Dinrova.

"Okay, sister," Dorgan snarled, turning the full might of his magic on the traitor, "let's finish this."

Dinrova laughed, fire and ice crashing into his force and spirit. "As you wish, boy!" she sneered back, her beam of power driving his back. _Din, she's still winning,_ Dorgan realized, sweat forming on his brow. "Though it will be simple to end indeed!"

"You ran the last time we fought," Dorgan hissed, ripping a portion of the Triforce of Power back through sheer desperation. That let him halt her advance, but no more. "That was a lot smarter than this."

"Fool whelp! I _let_ you win," she mocked, Phantom Flame welling within her. Again, her power advanced on him. "How do you think the Demon King was able to enter you?" Dorgan swallowed. _She played me!_ he railed. _Din burn me for a fool!_ He immediately regretted the thought as the Cult leader's magic closed in on his hands. "Did you truly think to outmatch the greatest wizard the Gerudo have ever known? Only now, at the end, do you see the folly of your life. At least your death will serve some purpose."

Wildly, Dorgan searched for help. Red Zelda was barely holding back the advancing Iron Beast. Link was nearly through Phantom Agahnim, but most of the surviving Cultists were still attacking him from all sides. Everyone else was entirely occupied with their dance partners. _Farore, give me courage,_ he prayed. Dorgan blinked. _Though a little wisdom might help, too,_ he realized. "Nayru's Eye," he chanted, calling on his role as Spirit Sage in the same moment.

The Phantom Flame was a parasite, slowly drinking the world's life blood. The very soul of Hyrule twisted in pain, being the heart of the hate-curse's invasion. It blotted out the Sacred Realm, denying all but the greatest efforts to reach their world. Dinrova didn't simply draw on it. She had been converted just as Decole had, and in every moment she drank the Flame in, breathing it, radiating it in her very mana. Dorgan suddenly wanted to shower. _Din, she's mad,_ he realized. In that moment, inspiration struck. _Din. Rova. She styles herself a witch of Power, but she's profaned the Golden Goddess Herself._ Again drawing on the Triforce of Power, he let its raw might slip back to Shuuen, instead calling on another facet.

Dinrova recoiled, the Phantom Flame's flow choked by the sacred might Dorgan drew on. "What trickery is this?" She retreated, her beam losing ground to Dorgan's at last. "Impossible! You are Ganondorf, the Great King of Evil! You cannot possibly call on the glory of the Sacred Realm!"

"I was the Red Hero a thousand years after Ganondorf!" Dorgan shouted back, confidence filling him alongside the divine majesty of the Triforce's blessing. "And what greater Power could there be, than the Power to Repel Evil!" Dinrova screamed, flying up to the ceiling, wavering beam becoming a desperate shield. At that moment, Link slew Phantom Agahnim, the memory of his evil erased by the Blade of Evil's Bane. _Got you!_

"Lord Dorgan!" Red Zelda pleaded, bumping into his leg. Dorgan looked down at the frightened teen firing arrow after arrow, then up at Iron Beast Marado. "I can't stop it!" With a grunt fading into grimace, Dorgan turned half his power on the churning train-monster. Between them, he and Red Zelda were able to hold off the Iron Beast, but Dinrova took the opportunity to force her elemental magic back into his weakened beam. Link turned to help, but Shuuen summoned a wailing Phantom Zant, and the Hero was very busy once more.

Dorgan glanced from monster to Cultist. _Sear it. Saving a Zelda and taking out Dinrova's not a bad way to go._ Deep within, he called on the core of his magic, the spark of awareness that made changing the world possible. Finding it, Dorgan prepared to unleash any mage's last spell: Final Strike.

"Time to tip the scales!" Robin roared, leaping overhead. Elwind rained down slashes of air on Marado, throwing the Grandmaster higher into the air. With a slash of his Levin Sword, the Shepherd drove Dinrova back, and Robin landed in the center of the melee. Princess Lucina followed with a similar jump, running along the Iron Beast to land by his side.

"Robin?" Impa called, dodging another earthshaking blow from Pig Ganon. "I thought you'd gone to help outside?"

"I went outside _for_ help," he explained. With twin battle cries, Red and Blue Link charged in, Princess Hilda and Spirit-Zelda close behind. Ravio gasped in relief and immediately joined his Lorulean monarch. _Thank Hylia!_ Dorgan turned a glance at Zelda, smiling as he watched her drive Ghirahim back. _Yep. Definitely Hylia._

Blue Link yelped at the sight of the Iron Beast, preparing to attack, but Red took one look at the monster bearing down on the princess he served and raced in with inhuman speed. Blue Link, Dorgan, and Red Zelda stared in amazement as Red Link's charge drove the Master Sword into Marado's flank, knocking it over. The Red Hero roared and continued his assault with bombs and arrows, following up with a massive spin attack that would have made Green Link proud. "Oh," Red Zelda breathed, a quivering smile forming. Then she reclaimed her focus and joined her Hero, Light Bow flaring as she resumed firing on the monstrosity.

Blue Link and Spirit-Zelda watched their counterparts' fierce assault for a moment. Then they turned to each other, nodded, and ran towards Impa. Even locked in combat with Dinrova, Dorgan couldn't help a grin as the unflappable High Sheikah gaped at the sight of the children, neither reaching her waist, driving back the mighty King of Evil.

Princess Hilda glanced from Red Link and the unfamiliar monster, to the younger pair and the Ganon she recognized. She then turned to Dorgan, who shrugged, then Midona. The Shadow Sage laughed. "Sister, as long as you pick someone, it doesn't matter!" Midona called over, driving back the Dark Gohma with her spear. A glance at the Hero fighting Phantom Zant divided Midona's attention, and she switched to defense while spawning an imp at Green Link's side.

"Here," Ravio whispered, handing Hilda a golden bracelet. _Not now, kid,_ Dorgan sighed, but Lorule's princess gasped and snatched it from the shaking boy's hand. "I might've patched it together when that Cia character started poking around. Thought you might need it."

"Well done, Ravio," Hilda said, the rabbit-kid beaming, and she ran to face their Ganon. _Okay. Looks like this fight's more or less back under control._ Dorgan looked back up at Dinrova, who was throwing everything she had at him. The Cult leader bared her teeth at him, entire body trembling with effort. He flashed her a Gerudo smile, sharp and fierce. _Time to take the scales and bash her searing head in!_

With an effort similar to that he'd used to prepare a Final Strike, Dorgan drank more deeply than ever from the Triforce of Power. Shuuen tried to resist, but rather than fighting the Demon King, the Gerudo hero simply bypassed his evil counterpart. _There's no end to it, glutton,_ he thought, reaching into the Triforce's infinite depths and filling himself with the Power to Repel Evil – a might Shuuen could never touch. In a single red-gold eruption, he cast it all at the sorceress. Dinrova flew back into the far wall, dropping half-conscious back into her throne. "Ha!" Dorgan cried. _Who's the greatest Gerudo wizard, traitor?_

He turned to help their Zelda, but the princess held Ghirahim to a standstill. #Who's next, boss?# he sent, drawing his swords and cutting down a group of Moblins foolish enough to rush him.

#Shuuen is!# Zelda replied, Dorgan amazed by her certainty. #Claim the Triforce of Power! If you can hold it for even a moment, I know what to do!# Turning his attention to the Hero, Dorgan watched as Wolf Link, transformed by Farore's Beast, tore Phantom Zant apart with imp-Midona on his back.

#With pleasure.# Firing a last burst of sacred force at Dinrova, leaving her immobile from the lack of Phantom Flame, he turned to confront the Deathbringer. While the imp-spell dissolved into Twilight and Link returned to his human form, Dorgan concentrated on the Demon King. Shuuen summoned a monster the Gerudo didn't recognize, a horned horror with eyes in its chest and one in place of its forehead. Tentacles shot out of its palms, and the creature screamed with ancient wrath unleashed. Link gasped and called on Farore's Storm. #Whoa, careful, Link,# Dorgan sent, #that spell takes a lot out of you.#

#Against Phantom Majora? I'll risk it.# Oni Link leaped at the horror, which attacked in kind. _Only one thing to do, now._ Crossing his swords and keeping one eye on Dinrova, Dorgan poured all his will into wrenching the Triforce of Power from the Deathbringer. _Everyone's counting on me. Time to prove their faith true._

~ o ~ o ~ o ~

"Sheerow!" Ravio complained, crossing his arms to emphasize a cross stare at his fairy-bird companion. "Where have you been?" The little creature drooped its head, chirping apologetically. "I was worried about you!" The bird perked up, then nuzzled Ravio's neck. _Gods, what am I going to do with you?_ the shopkeeper sighed.

An explosion left Ravio on the floor, whimpering, Sheerow doing the same at his side. _This is no place for a handsome, noble salesman!_ Daring to peek over the chunk of rubble he'd found to hide behind, Ravio pulled his rabbit hood back on for protection – and insight. _Ah, works like a Charm!_ Ravio giggled to himself, one hand over his mouth. _I can watch the entire battle from a safe corner, while Mr. Hero and his friends handle things._ His smile vanished. _Unless Hilda gets in trouble._

Peering through the mists of magic, Ravio watched with fascination as the two forces clashed. _Seems pretty evenly matched for now,_ he thought, pulling out his spare Tornado Rod just in case. _It looks like a race between the local bad guy's monsters and our side's stamina._ He turned his focus to Princess Hilda first, smiling in relief at the trio of adventurers fighting alongside her. _I can't believe that tall, thin super-warrior is this world's Impa!_ Beanpole-Impa smacked Ganon in the face with her blade-stick, then the little Link and Zelda struck him from opposite sides with the almost-Master-Sword and Light Bow. _They've done that before._ When Ganon raised his trident to summon more balls of fire, Hilda combined her staff and bracelet to pull it from his hands, briefly flattening it into a portrait. Ganon forced it back into three dimensions. _They're okay for now._

The real Mr. Hero was fighting Marado, the almost-Ganon that clanked like a machine but breathed like a monster, his cute Zelda by his side. Ravio drooped, remembering her kindness. _I wish I was braver, like her._ He grimaced, then looked closer. With Mr. Red Hero standing protectively in front of her, cute-Zelda drew back an arrow and held it there. Ravio felt the magic from his hidey hole, the readings on his mask suddenly shooting up. Their Zelda waited until her arrow shone like the sun, then let it fly. The blast threw Marado into the air, a strange golden mark appearing on its chest. "Now, Link!" Zelda cried, and the Hero dashed in, driving his Master Sword into the magical symbol. The Iron Beast let out one last roar, steam jetting from every joint, then exploded in a spectacular blast of evil fire, chunks of tusk, and machine parts.

_Okay, next!_ Ravio decided, looking for another important battle. Dinrova stirred, and he grinned as he sent her spinning with the Tornado Rod. She landed back in her chair, eyes spinning and head wobbling. _Hee!_

"There you are!" Ghirahim's sing-song sadism, all too familiar by then, left Ravio whirling for the source. Sheerow chirped wildly, warning of the monster's deadly leap, and Ravio scrambled away from the Demon Lord's stone-cracking landing. Ghirahim stood, licking his lips with a tongue that was far too long for Ravio's liking. Only a cracked red diamond marred his black and white metal skin. "The Master's parallel self wanted you alive, my greedy friend, but that was when you were a hostage to your Zelda's good behavior." He pointed a sword bigger than Ravio at the boy's chest. "Now? Rabbit stew will make a fine appetizer!"

In a flash of golden light, a living goddess stood between Ravio and his would-be killer, white dress flowing around her. She parried the Demon Lord's deadly lunge with a Light-blessed sword, its hilt adorned with angel wings. "You've harmed your last innocent, murderer!" grown-up Zelda proclaimed, and Ravio's mask nearly blinded him from displaying her magic.

"The brat's heart shatters with yours!" Ghirahim snarled, slashing at the princess. Zelda blocked the attack, shaking with the effort. Ravio gasped when blood dripped from inside her dress, hinting at prior wounds. "This time, there is no escape!"

"On that much we agree, Demon Lord!" Zelda thrust back, and Ghirahim used his massive sword as a shield to protect the broken chest-gem. With speed and precision Ravio couldn't track, she slashed through the middle of the dark blade. It snapped in two, and with a Light-fueled lunge, Zelda drove her sword right into the villain. The red jewel then shattered, leaving a glowing void in Ghirahim's chest. Before the Demon Lord had finished reeling, the adult Zelda summoned her bow, filled a single Light Arrow with all her power, and loosed it through Ghirahim's wound.

Ravio covered his ears to blot out the air-rending scream. Ghirahim fell to his knees, hands grasping for the divine princess. "You – can't – just – mortal –" he gasped, still clawing helplessly as he fell. With a rattling clang, the Demon Lord fell still. His body warped, shifted, and shrank, becoming a massive blade himself. _It's like the Master Sword's evil twin,_ Ravio shuddered, the jagged blade reminding him of teeth. Hungry teeth.

A slender woman with metal skin of her own, blue and silver and friendly instead of white and black and cruel, appeared over the cruel sword. "The Blade of Hero's Bane sleeps forever," she intoned.

"Yeah, good riddance, Deceased Debbie," Dorgan sniffed from where he fought his odd duel.

Then Ravio froze, staring at eyes deep beyond imagining, as the adult Zelda kneeled before him, offering the shopkeeper a hand. "Are you all right, my friend?" she asked, her smile leaving him more dazed than Ghirahim's threat. _Is that what the other Zeldas are going to look like when they grow up?_ He gulped. _Wait, is that what Hilda is going to look like grown up?_ Her smile faded, and she placed her hand on his. "Lord Ravio?"

As though electrified, Ravio leaped to his feet. "Fine! Wonderful! Fit as a fiddle! Ten fiddles and an oboe!" Sheerow snorted, glaring at the Lorulean.

With a giggle, Zelda stood. "I'm glad. Now find someplace safe." The smile vanished entirely, and she turned her infinite eyes on Shuuen. "My friends and I have something to finish." She strode towards Dorgan. _Wait, not her Mr. Hero?_ He turned, and the native Link finished off the latest phantom horror with a spiraling blast from his Master Sword.

Green Link shrank after that, the weird face paint erasing itself. Ravio watched, transfixed, as the adult Hero took a breath, drank a potion, and advanced on Shuuen again.

"Enough is not enough!" Shuuen roared, body pulsing. He held out both hands, and yet another phantom villain appeared. This one was a tall wizard with long hair and a sideways eyeball in his robe. _Ew!_ Ravio thought, ducking. "Vaati! Kill the Hero, and live again!"

Phantom Vaati glared at Green Link, then stopped and looked at his spindly hands. "What? No. Why am I here?" Several locals stared, including their Link and Zelda. The cute blue-haired sorceress struggling with Wizro paid special attention, and the evil ring-thing pressed its advantage. "I lost. This isn't my era any more."

"Aunt Cia?" Lana whispered.

Shuuen grunted and made a fist. The phantom screamed and became a giant floating eyeball, pincers growing from its sides and keese wings sprouting from its back. _Ew ew ew! I hate the giant eyeball things!_ Ravio ducked lower as the Phantom Eyeball, protests apparently forgotten, snapped at the Green Hero with one enormous claw.

Hilda grunted, and Ravio stood. His princess was holding her side, glaring up at Pig Ganon. "Die, annoyance," the monster snorted, raising his weapon.

"No!" Ravio cried, running toward his princess, Tornado Rod flaring. The winds barely moved Ganon, but it was enough to foul his blow. "Hilda, get back!"

"Ravio, don't!" Hilda warned, but when Ganon turned eyes that literally burned on the young salesman, he stumbled to a frozen halt. With a furious bellow, the giant boar-demon spun his trident overhead. Ravio closed his eyes and braced himself for the end.

"SEI-YAH!" There was a clash of steel on steel, and Ravio opened his eyes to find his Mr. Hero protecting him with the unbreakable shield of Hyrule. "Ravio, are you all right?" Still unable to speak, Ravio nodded.

"Now!" Impa shouted, and several magics lashed out at once. Hilda struck at the trident with staff and bracelet again. Their Zelda and little Zelda fired their magic bows at the weapon, while Impa slashed at it with her blade-spear, and Heroes Red and Blue performed spin attacks in unison.

The monstrous weapon flattened, tore, then shattered completely. "My _trident?"_ Ganon wailed, stumbling back. He stared at the ruined piece of shaft in his hand, then snarled, tossed it aside, and started throwing fireballs at them with his bare hands.

"You're beaten, Ganon!" their Zelda declared. "Yield, and you may yet be saved!" She held out a hand indicating the heroic Dorgan.

"Never!" Ganon bellowed, teleporting across the room. That interrupted a battle between Karuna and his Moblin elite and the Beorc pair of Lucina and Robin. _Too much going on,_ Ravio decided. _Time to hide again._ He turned to duck away, but caught sight of Hilda striding fearlessly toward the disarmed Evil King and sighed. _Being a coward was so much easier._

~ o ~ o ~ o ~

Fire erupted from one claw while lightning rained from the other. _Whatever Cia's crimes, or Vaati's, dragging a soul from the Wheel itself is worse than anyone deserves._ Link threw himself into the battle, Master Sword serving by itself where the lost Four Sword would have taken multiple Heroes. _We sacrificed it to give my brother Heroes life._ His attention flickered to Robin, circling Karuna with care as he cast spells of tremendous precision, then Dorgan, who shook the world of magic itself with his effort to wrench the Triforce of Power from the Demon King. _It was a good choice, no matter how much I miss Kagerin._

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the afterlife," Dorgan rumbled, breathing heavily. Zelda had pulled his arm over her shoulders, helping him stand, lending him her own strength. "Do you need help, Link?"

Holding up his shield, the Hero of Legend moved into range of both claws. They blossomed open together, power swirling around both. Link unleashed a spin attack. A second. A third. Whirling like a top, he slashed at both claws and the eye with each whirling slash.

At last, the false Vaati exploded in a colossal eruption of Phantom Flame, four columns of the demonic force burning through the ceiling. "Not yet," the Hero replied.

"You will die!" Shuuen roared, hand raised above him. A Phantom Ghirahim rippled in the columns, trying to take form. _He's been reaching backwards,_ Link realized, _with each copy. Ghirahim's the last, he has to be._

"Link, join us!" Zelda called.

"There's just one more, Zel," he replied, "then we can take him."

"Trust me!" she said. Link hesitated. _Always. Forever._ He retreated, sword ready, but Ghirahim still couldn't take shape. _Too soon? Doesn't matter. We have a shot._ A scan of the room told him they'd gained the upper hand. Gorko had destroyed his Dark Dodongo King and was merrily crushing Ganon-spawn. Orielle was nearly finished with her Dark Manhandla. Midona tricked her Dark Gohma into firing on the few remaining Cultists, then destroyed it and raced to Lana to back her up against Wizro. The rest of the team was chasing Ganon, keeping Dinrova pinned down, or cleaning up 'spawn.

He stopped in front of Zelda and Dorgan, sword and shield held between them and the Demon King. The Hero cast Nayru's Eye, its magic allowing him to see the entire cavern at once. Then Zelda placed her free hand on his back, and the might of the Triforce filled their bond. The glow on Link's hand was almost painfully bright. Wisdom and Courage resounded within them, and Power responded, its glow on Dorgan's hand matching that on Shuuen's. #Link, we only need a moment to make the wish,# Zelda explained. #Together, we can end this. We don't need to cut Shuuen off completely, just block him for an instant.#

_The Master Sword is a weapon beyond price,_ Link thought, _but no sword can cut a riddle. That's one of the reasons Zelda chose me._ He looked down, then met the Deathbringer's hate-filled eyes again. "In a realm beyond sight/the sky shines gold, not blue. There, the Triforce's might/makes mortal dreams come true," Link quoted.

"A child's lesson, Hero?" Shuuen rumbled. "For all your victories, your desperation is palpable."

"My desperation?" Link scoffed. "You still won't dare true mortality. You can't. It's why you want to wipe us out. We _offend_ you. Our magic offends you. Our very existence offends you." A childhood memory flashed, the Hero all the more grateful for it coming from this life, _his_ life. "As with magic, the Triforce begins with courage. The fundamental force of creation cannot be directed by one who fears it. Only through courage is a strong wish born into the world." His fragment of the Triforce sang within him.

#Goddess, I love you,# Zelda sent. "As with magic," she spoke, "the Triforce is meaningless without wisdom. Courage allows one to dare the flame and power permits its mastery, but without wisdom, the fire that warms our food can also burn our homes. Only through wisdom does a righteous wish serve the world." The Triforce of Wisdom joined Courage's harmony.

"No," Shuuen rumbled, Death Mountain echoing him.

"As with magic," Dorgan said, straightening as his strength returned, "courage and wisdom must have power to act on the world." He smiled, and held up his right hand. Through the bond and the Eye, Link saw the Triforce of Power glowing at the apex. "Once courage and wisdom are united, we understand that the power we wield can do good as well as harm. Only through power does the Triforce change the world!"

Shuuen howled in fury as the Triforce appeared above the three bearers. Zelda reached up, her fingers brushing against Wisdom. "Strike me down, then," he snarled. "Turn back time and erase my past. Burn my future, if you can. You have tried them all, yet my hate lives on!"

"Yes," Zelda admitted, "and that was my mistake. We fought a war through Time itself, and I forgot why it is so important that it flow only one way." The divine might of the Triforce pulsed through the mountain, out onto the battlefield, across Tantari, throughout Hyrule, around the world. "We wielded Time as a weapon, you and I, and wounded all we hold dear in the process. No more." Her white robes transformed into her royal armor, jewelry of the sacred maiden changing into its mana crystals. "No more going back. No more repeating past mistakes, no more cycles, no more curses, no more Phantom Flame haunting us all! To move forward with the world we make through our choices and actions! That is our wish!"

The world rang like a bell, echoing from the Arbiter's Grounds to Chon'sin on the far continent of Valm. "I wish an end to your curse, to Hylia's meddling, to all of it!" Zelda demanded, and the Triforce obeyed. "This, and nothing else!" Everyone in the room, from Ravio to Impa, from the least Bokoblin to Shuuen himself, stared at the three bearers of the Triforce. All were transfixed. "I offer you this one chance to return to the Demon Realm, Shuuen Ganon. The stronger the wish, the more powerful the Triforce's expression of that wish – and we three wish only for the end! You have a final choice, Demon King. To be a ruler worthy of an entire world, or to be the King of Evil once more, and face your destiny."

"You 'three?'" the Deathbringer mocked. "I hear but one voice."

"As you should," Dorgan replied, the Triforce of Power flaring with golden light, "for we speak with one! We wish an end to your curse! _No more of you!"_

"The Hero of Legend," Link whispered. "Her Hero, for her Legend." He raised the Master Sword high, the Blade of Evil's Bane resonating with the Triforce itself. "I wish an end. Take your Phantom Flame and go, or we will be rid of you ourselves. Not with the Triforce or Time, but with our own courage, wisdom, and power."

The Triforce's might turned the entire world golden for just an instant. When the glow faded, the Phantom Flame was gone from the world, save in the demons for whom it was life blood. Navi's blessing returned to the heroes, filling them with fairy glamour. Shuuen, in exchange, had absorbed all the Phantom Flame that the world had held. "Your wish is worthless," he scoffed, casting out the dread flame. It flashed at the Hero, who deflected it with the Master Sword. The instant Shuuen's spell ended, not a trace of the demon force remained.

"Good luck, Time-brother," Boar Ganon called, ripping a hole into the gap between dimensions. He leaped through and was gone. Wizro turned to flee, but Lana and Midona caught the little monster in a crossfire, and his ring exploded. The Phantom Flame that gave the horror form vanished, driven back to the Demon Realm by the eternal power of the three-fold wish.

Karuna sighed. "So it is left to me," Raising Volga's trident high, he plunged it into his chest. Robin gasped and cast healing magic on the Moblin Prince, but Karuna twisted the Flesh-Render Fang with a fanatic's strength, and his body collapsed. _Din, Nayru, and Farore,_ Link swore, _not now._

Laughing, Shuuen reached out for the Triforce of Power. With another life granting him strength and the force of their wish leaving the three bearers reeling, the Demon King reclaimed its matchless might. "Your sacrifice will be honored and remembered, most loyal of my warriors," Shuuen intoned. His body roared with fire and Power, and the Demon King's original form was fully restored. Crimson flames trickled down his back, black scales gleaming around ancient pale markings. "Free. After ten thousand years of scheming and waiting, free at _last."_

"Brace!" Impa shouted, and every mage in the group cast shields of love and power. The Deathbringer made a fist, and Death Mountain itself exploded like a bomb. From the crater that remained, the Hero saw that both armies had been tossed aside, but thanks to combined magic of the Picori and Twili, their own forces had largely survived. _He must want us alive to witness what comes next,_ the Hero thought.

Flying up, Shuuen towered over the assembled warriors, his chuckle like distant thunder. The _Hylia_ and all three Dragons fired on him. The Demon King ignored their attacks. "In the end, Hero, you have failed. It was always your destiny. No matter how you struggled, even the greatest of mortals could not succeed forever." He reached out with his left hand, and the Fang, transformed into a Trident of Power, flew into his grasp. He held out his right hand, and the Blade of Hero's Bane appeared in a storm of diamonds. "For all that, you have earned my respect, so I will grant you the only mercy I capable of – a swift and clean death."

A restored Dinrova flew to Shuuen's left, laughter gone, glaring from behind the Demon King's shoulder. Phantom Ghirahim solidified at last on his right, torn from the Wheel by the Triforce of Power. Below the trio, a titanic monster took shape, Demon Beast Ganon growing to the size of a small castle. Great horns jutted from its shoulders and a mane the length of a small road rippled down its back, but the monster was unmistakable. _Goddess, it's not a separate creature,_ Link realized, _it's an extension of the Demon King. He's Shuuen Ganon in truth, now._ The villain landed on his Beast's enormous back and raised his Trident. "As long as there is darkness, Shuuen lives. As long as there is Power, I shall be its king. As long as there is evil –"

"As long as there is evil," Link cut in, "a Hero will face it!" Summoning Epona with a whistle, he flew to Ganon's back and landed, drawing the Master Sword the moment he faced Shuuen. Ganon formed a great circular platform beneath them. A wall of diamond force ringed the battleground. The Deathbringer smiled at him, steel teeth gleaming.

#Link, concentrate on Shuuen!# Zelda sent, seven minds resonating as one with her. #The Sages are united – we'll hold back Ganon while you deal with the Demon King!#

The Hero nodded. #Just remember, they only look like two different beings. They're both parts of the same whole.# Zelda sent a nod in reply. With that, Link circled toward the Deathbringer, Master Sword ready, Fi and Proxi already scanning.

Shuuen chuckled, stalking straight towards the Hero. "Fool boy. I am more than the death of flesh. I am the death of _hope,_ the death of _dreams._ All you have fought for will crumble to dust at my touch."

"Yet here we are," Link whispered, "at your Cult's doorstep, your invasion undone." He raised the Hylian Shield, waiting for the first blow. "Your lords of evil are banished or slain. Your own counterpart has fled, knowing your downfall has come."

"Then come," Shuuen laughed. "Cast me down!" With a fierce cry, Link leaped and swung. Shuuen parried with his Trident, slashing out with the Demon Sword. The Hero blocked with his shield. _The Hero's last duel,_ Link thought, _one way or the other._

Again, Link circled warily. #He's got range and power,# Proxi sent, #but you should be able to get inside his reach!#

#Master,# Fi added, #though none will be as effective as the Master Sword, I calculate an 80% chance that your other weapons will affect Shuuen in this incarnation.#

_Let's find out._ Diving back, Link fired a normal arrow, which Shuuen ignored. Charging a Light Arrow, the Hero fired again, and Shuuen parried it with a grunt. #Good job, both of you.#

#Well, except for the staying out of his range part,# Proxi sighed.

Link's smile was little more than baring his teeth. #That's what I want him to think.# He reached for another arrow, and Shuuen charged with a snarl. Switching to sword and shield, Link charged right back, and before the Demon King knew what had happened, the Hero's spin attack tore across his body. Shuuen flew back, falling with a grunt. "As you wish," Link said, striding toward the Deathbringer.

With a roar and an explosion of power, Shuuen flickered, teleporting upright. Link blocked the blast, but the Demon King raced in again, Trident of Power prying the shield aside and Demon Sword slashing at the Hero. Link was able to parry the first blow, but a thrust hammered into his chest, knocking him back. Ganon stomped, and the entire platform tilted, leaving the Hero struggling to stand. Shuuen shot a fireball at Link from the Trident, the Hero again managing a rough parry. The demon flame vanished on impact, preventing Link from using Dead Man's Volley against his foe.

#Oh no you don't,# Zelda thought. Seven Sages unleashed a single prayer, and the platform beneath them stabilized. #Be careful, Link, he's trying to be clever!#

_And succeeding._ Link fired an Ice Arrow, charging when it struck home, but Shuuen's flames melted it before the Hero reached him. Both were forced into a vicious exchange of improvised attacks. Eventually, they leaped back, both sporting impressive wounds. #Goddess, Link, you've only got one bottled fairy left!# Proxi warned. #You can't brute force your way through this one!#

#Noted.# Link panted, ignoring the slashes along his arms and torso. He closed more slowly this time. When Shuuen raised his Trident, Link chanted, "Din's Fire," the spell exploding around him.

"Fool boy," the Demon King grunted, "do you think you can hurt me with flame?" He swept the firestorm aside, and found Link leaping at him, earning a thrust into his X-shaped scar. Roaring and stumbling back, Shuuen slashed back with the Trident. An arc of flame lashed out from it, Link's shield unable to ward it all.

Again they slid back from one another, and Shuuen smiled anew. "It still pleases me to see such valor, Hero, but even you cannot win. You must know that." He raised the Demon Sword, and his Phantom Flame erupted around the blade. "I wield a world's worth of demon might, the Triforce of Power, and all the strength of my true form. What hope have you?"

Link pivoted, minimizing his profile and pointing the Master Sword directly at Shuuen. "Shut up," Fi intoned, crossing her arms, "and fight." With a laugh, the Deathbringer did just that, leaping at the Hero with both weapons raised. Link braced himself for another spin attack, unleashing a vertical slash once Shuuen was in range.

At the last moment, the Demon King shifted. Link's blow struck home as Shuuen stabbed the Hero with the Trident. With a cry, the Hero of Legend flew back, thrown aside by the terrible weapon and his own momentum. "Hylia was right," the Deathbringer said, readying the Demon Sword. "This is the end. She should have remained a goddess."

Snarling, Link summoned Epona in horse form and rushed the Demon King. Shuuen was surprised enough that the Hero's impromptu charge struck, throwing the monster back into the surrounding wall of force. "So be it!" the demon snarled, Trident thrust high. Three Stalfos formed from his power, then rushed Link and Epona.

_Minions first._ The Hero rode them all down, Master Sword flashing and Epona trampling. When all three were gone, Link wheeled his steed around to find Shuuen on Phantom Ganon's Gerudo stallion. As one, they rushed each other. The Hero slashed at the Demon King, Blade of Evil's Bane striking home – but Shuuen swung down with the Trident of Power, stabbing Epona instead.

The Hero went flying, his friend of lifetimes forced back into her Charm ball. Landing in a pained heap, Link leaped to his feet with a Sheikah kippup. He caught sight of Shuuen just in time to watch the Demon King crush the sphere with a stomping dismount, his smile reborn. _Epona!_ Link stared, tears stinging his eyes. "NO!" With complete abandon, the Hero charged the Demon King, Master Sword flashing with a vengeance. Again and again, he tore into Deathbringer, the Blade of Evil's Bane carving through his armor scales, ignoring the blows he took in kind.

"You match your ferocity against mine?" Shuuen scoffed, his body flaring red-hot. Link's courage was not enough to ignore the fires striking at him, and the Hero was forced to fall back. "You think your hate equal to the Demon King's?" With a vicious lunge, Shuuen forced the Trident of Power past Link's defenses with pure strength, prongs stabbing into the Hero's gut. With a shuddering gasp, Link braced himself as the Deathbringer picked him up with the terrible weapon, then threw him into the force wall on the opposite side of the field. "Courage? Wisdom? Noble sentiments, but all fails against Power!"

The world went black. _Sear it. I hate dying._ For an instant, the peace of the Sacred Realm sang around him, promising an end to all his questing and bloodshed. Above him, the sky was shining gold. Somewhere far off, fairy glamour rang gentle chimes around his body, calling its soul back. _I won't fail her again. I won't fail Hyrule now, not when it needs me most._ Following the pink trail back to his flesh, he reentered it, screaming as his innards slid back inside his skin.

Shaking, Link regained his footing and stared at the Demon King through narrowed eyes. #Fi. Proxi. Please tell me that turning red means he's hurt.#

#Just don't do that again,# Proxi begged. #You're down to your last chance!#

#You are correct, Master,# Fi reported. Shuuen raised an eyebrow as he regarded the Hero, and summoned a quartet of Moblins. #The Demon King is wounded. His shift in stance indicates an increased focus on defense. It will be necessary for you to determine how to penetrate each barrier he raises.# She paused. #Please don't die, Link.#

_She used my name._ Link breathed deeply, focusing. _Shuuen was right about one thing. I'm not going to out-wrath him. I've thought my way through everything else, that's what I have to do now. Put everything else aside. Find Courage, Wisdom, Power, all in balance._ He readied himself. _All or nothing._

Racing at the Moblins, he ran up the foremost Ganon-spawn's shield, and hit all four with a spin attack. When that knocked them down, he switched to the Ball and Chain, smashing them all with a wide swing. They exploded into Phantom Flame, two of them leaving life energy behind. _Oh, thank you Hylia,_ he thought, snatching them up and rolling away from the Demon King. Another jet of flame lashed at the spot he'd just fled. Then, as if in response to his gratitude, seven small pots appeared on the opposite side of the circle. Six were adorned with the symbols of the Sages, the seventh with the Triforce. _No. Thank you, Zelda._ Throwing his new boomerang, he smashed five of them, all providing life energy when the weapon returned to him. His wounds mostly closed, Link turned his full attention to Deathbringer.

_His stance changed again,_ Link realized. Where he'd been holding both weapons at his sides, much like Dorgan at the ready, Shuuen was now holding his Trident up defensively. The Hero swung the Ball and Chain experimentally. The Demon King watched it closely. _He changes strategies to match my weapons._ Link summoned his bow. Shuuen's defense shifted from Trident to Demon Sword. Swapping out for the Magic Rod had Shuuen point the Trident out aggressively, Demon Sword back. Accidentally calling on his Bug Net, Link caught the Demon King staring in disbelief, weapons going slack.

_I'll take it!_ Link played the Bolero of Blades, and Time turned him into a blur. The Hero fired his Light-charged crossbow, blinding Shuuen. He flashed in, slashing ferociously at the Demon King's chest. When his foe raised both weapons to block, Link jumped back and used the Clawshot to strike the place they met, throwing Shuuen overhead. While Shuuen tumbled through the air, Link hit him with Ice, Bomb, and Light Arrows. Time returned to normal as the Deathbringer landed in a heap, glaring at the Hero. Link swung the Ball and Chain, and unable to properly brace the Trident, Shuuen was hammered into his own invulnerable platform. Lightning shot down the chain, further shocking the King of Evil.

Roaring in fury, Shuuen rose, fire exploding through the entire dueling field. Rushing through it, Link called on the Magic Rod, focusing that fire and smashing it back into the Demon King. Slashing him with the axe for good measure, Link's blow threw the Demon Sword aside, Shuuen's arm convulsing from the blow. #Now, Master!# Fi sent. #Without his Blade, Shuuen is vulnerable!#

_So that's why he kept it,_ Link realized, chanting, "Nayru's Love." Then, wielding Master Sword and Hylian Shield, he slammed into Shuuen. The Trident of Power struck the Hero with fire enough to incinerate a city. The world became pain for an instant, Nayru's Love only shielding him from the damage. _Pain is an illusion, as all things are,_ Link recited, Impa's training granting him control. "Din's Might!" he roared. With all his strength, Link slammed the Demon King to the floor, then drove the Blade of Evil's Bane into his chest.

#Where his heart would be, if he had one!# Proxi exulted. #Shouldn't have picked a fight without the Power to Repel Hero!#

#Proxi, I only calculate a 50% chance that this will adversely affect the Ganon portion of the Demon King,# Fi explained. #Master Link should flee.#

#Not yet,# Link sent, and both companions went briefly silent. "You can still give up," the Hero whispered. "Go home. Let it be over."

"It is not over," Shuuen rasped back, "until Hyrule runs red with mortal blood." With that, the platform vanished, and the Demon King's original form dropped to Ganon's back, taking the Trident with him. Link used his Sailcloth to glide down, watching Ganon absorb his birth form. "Your Hero's final victory is meaningless," Ganon roared, rearing up on his hind legs and casting the army of Hyrule in shadow. "When this day ends, there will be only _one_ tribe – the Demon Tribe!"

The sun fell over the horizon, only twilight remaining to light the battlefield.

~ o ~ o ~ o ~

Zelda's breath came in hard gulps as she dashed away from the titanic demon's fire breath. _Gods, let this be the final battle, please. May our Sages' blessing aid the Hero in his moment of need._ She fired Light Arrows, bombs, and spells at the King of Evil. Only the Light Arrows gave him the least pause, and he reacted as a large man might to mosquitos. As he stomped across the ruins of Death Mountain, every being that resembled life fled from the monster, save those empowered by Navi's blessing or Sage's might. _Even the 'blins are gone. Only the dead follow Ganon now._

They seemed enough to the Princess of Destiny. Stalkin massed in numbers beyond belief, risen from the Ganon-spawn crushed by the mountain's fall. Stalfos marched to lead them, clattering amidst packs of their lesser brethren. Dozens of ReDead Knights stalked the edges of the undead army, seeking to press into Hyrule's defenders. A handful of Poe and Phantom Darknut commanders followed in Ganon's wake, striking at Hyrule's mightiest, and four Stalmasters served in Karuna's stead, directing the flesh-less army with thrusts of their swords. Even Hyrule's air superiority did not stop them, though the bombardment slowly thinned their ranks.

Ganon ignored it all, raging across the crater, striking at whichever Sage he found. Above the monster, his platform shuddered with Link's assault on Shuuen. "Zelda!" the demon-giant roared. "Face me!"

_Soon, monster._ Above the juggernaut, the platform shattered, and Nayru's Eye let her see the Hero with his sword through Shuuen's chest. The Demon King of old sank into Power-swelled beast, and a terrible intelligence lit the boar-god's eyes. Link soared down, Sailcloth carrying him to earth. Relief filled Zelda more completely than the Triforce of Wisdom, and she turned to face the Deathbringer's final form.

Dinrova cackled and shot overhead, strafing Zelda with fire and ice. The princess barely deflected the magic, thrown back by the sudden assault. "Farore, you never learn," Zelda sighed.

"Language," Dorgan laughed, running past Zelda to chase down the Gerudo traitor. The princess smiled, then with a burst of inspiration, lashed out with Din's Hand. _No Clawshot, but this should do._ She yanked, and Dinrova crashed to earth with a squawk. "Ha!" the Spirit Sage exulted, leaping at Dinrova. "Fight me, sorceress!"

"You got lucky last time, boy!" Dinrova snarled back, scepters flaring as she righted herself. "In every other duel, you were no match for me!" Dorgan's response was to leap at her with both scimitars.

_Gods._ Zelda reached out with her mind. #Link, Sages, can you stall Ganon?#

Link's spirit was determination forged to an edge to equal the Master Sword. #I'll do more than stall him, Zel.# The Hero landed in front of the Demon King, sword pointed up at its giant snout.

#Just keep him from reaching the army,# Zelda replied. #We'll be there soon. You fight alone no longer, love.# With that, she raced to Dorgan, wordless pleas flying to the other Sages. Gorko, Orielle, Midona, and Lana all sent nods, while Gaepora soared overhead on his owl-like loftwing. _That should be enough._ In a burst of Shadow, Zelda became Sheik, and appeared behind the Cult's leader. "Yield," Sheik whispered, "or die."

"I choose neither!" Dinrova cried, fire aimed at Sheik, ice at Dorgan. Sheik countered with a shield of water, while Dorgan simply blasted away Dinrova's attack. "But if I did, rest assured it would be death! I am a true Gerudo wolf, little girl, not one of your tamed lapdogs!"

"That had better not be what this is about," Dorgan growled, crashing into Dinrova with both swords. Her magic barriers left Dinrova with only two shallow cuts. "The King of Evil corrupted the Gerudo. Only the mercy of the princess and her Hero spared us."

"And if you were true Gerudo, you would have died. Instead, you gave our crown to Hylian weaklings!" Dinrova shot back, flying up again to rain death on them both. Sheik dodged while Dorgan blocked. "My so-called 'sisters' mocked me for a scholar-witch in boy's robes, but I proved a better Gerudo than all of them!"

"Oh," Dorgan said, swords drooping. _"That's_ what this is about. Dinrova, I'm a boy who chose warrior's armor. I understand better than you know. That's exactly why I can't let you do this." He crouched to charge. "Hyrule is where people like us can live free. In Ganon's world, there will be only demons." Sheik grimaced beneath her mask. _I'm sorry, Dorgan. She's not going to listen –_

"Then to demons the world shall belong!" Dinrova shot back, and the two Gerudo flew at each other. Dorgan landed next to Sheik, an icy gash glinting along his side. Dinrova came to a halt behind him, standing. Then she collapsed, scepters rolling from her hands. "Heh. Well struck, Gerudo. The Wheel does not...serve you well, alas. We will...meet...again." Dinrova slowly faded into Phantom Flame, which vanished back into the Demon Realm.

"Two to go," Dorgan breathed, shaking his head.

Sheik raised an eyebrow. "Two?"

Dorgan pointed a sword at a knot of battle. A living diamond storm laughed, lashing out with bladed whips at Gorko and Midona. The Demon Sword quivered at the cloud's apex, gripped in a white arm aiming to stab at them. "Oh, for Din's sake," Sheik muttered, transforming back into Zelda. "How many times do we have to kill that monster?"

"Just one more," Dorgan replied, and they raced to where their fellow Sages fought the whirling Phantom mass. "Hey, Disembodied Debbie! Time to lose to me again!"

Phantom Ghirahim's laughter shut off, replaced by a sneering face made of magical motes. "Not as I am now, you ridiculous bludgeon! My counterparts may not have known how to best use this form's power, but I am _Demon Lord Ghirahim!"_

"Yes," Midona hissed, her Twilight hands flaring out to grab giant handfuls of his energy form, "you are." Ghirahim turned his cloud-face on the Shadow Sage, baring diamond fangs.

Dorgan braced himself, then used an enormous arm of Din's Hand to grapple Ghirahim from the other side. "We haven't forgotten, don't you worry." A second face formed to glare at the Gerudo, but its eyes narrowed with concern.

Gorko leaped up and grabbed the Demon Lord's sword arm, pinning it to the ground. Both faces yelped in disbelief. "You have claimed your last victim, monster! For Guld!"

"For Naboru," Dorgan hissed.

"For Kagerin," Midona whispered.

Zelda drew on the Triforce to create a Light Arrow unlike any before it. "For _Hyrule!"_ she cried, firing. Phantom Ghirahim screamed and exploded. Then the eruption froze, and a pinprick into the gap between dimensions formed. With a draining, gurgling whoosh, the ghost of the Demon Lord disappeared from the universe. _This time, stay dead,_ Zelda thought. All four Sages smiled at one another, their relief palpable to her.

Ganon bellowed and leaped overhead. All four Sages looked up and bolted in separate directions. Zelda barely evaded the earth-shaking landing. Behind the monster, Link and the remaining Sages fought through an army of undead to rejoin them. Then the Demon King raised himself up, blotting out all sign of the Hero as he towered over her. The Trident of Power grew to fit his new hand, and he raised it overhead. "You bothersome mites! My army will yet consume you all! I – am – _GANON!"_

Dorgan darted to stand before the princess, glaring up at the titanic Ganon and crossing his swords. "We know who you are, King of Evil!" he shouted back. Zelda sought her hero while the true Forger of Strength faced his usurper. "And very soon, no one will care!"

With a grunt, Ganon stabbed down at the Gerudo hero. "Die, boy."

Pouring all of his might, and Din's Might, into his blades, Dorgan blocked the Trident, standing his ground. "Do you know the Sheikah oath, monster?" he snarled. Ganon snorted back at him, pulling the Trident back in preparation for another blow. "They drown their identities in Shadow to serve the Light, becoming only the Sheikah. We Gerudo are a little different. Maybe you remember." Ganon paused, and Dorgan held one blade high. "Ganondorf does not exist. I am _Dorgan!_ I am the Spirit, the fire of liberty, the blade of light for those who hide evil in darkness! I am Gerudo, the guardian in the wind and the shield of Time! To those who live honestly, we are salvation. To those who threaten the innocent, we are justice! _We – are – Hyrule!"_ Zelda literally glowed, Light and Time granting her strength. _One moment more, Spirit Sage!_

"Then Hyrule dies!" Ganon cried, Trident descending.

The Deathbringer never finished his blow. Red Link struck at one leg, throwing him off. Blue Link caught the Trident with his whip, pulling it back. The other Zeldas joined the native princess, all three drawing back their Light Bows and firing. Ganon reeled for a moment. "Princess Zelda," he snarled. "It always comes back to you, does it not, remnant of Hylia?" Lightning gathered around the massive horns jutting from his shoulders.

Twin boomerangs struck them. Bursting through a cloud of Stalkin shards, the Hero of Legend rolled in front of the Sages while Orielle joined them. Both horns exploded. Ganon screamed, then breathed in, fire swirling in his mouth. Link and Gorko threw bombs into it, and the blast sent the Demon King sliding back into the crater's depth. Ganon rose into the sky, dark power growing between raised hands, and the tip of his tail glowed. The Hero fired his Clawshot while Midona lashed out with a Twilight chain, slamming Ganon back to earth. _It was never about me, King of Evil,_ Zelda thought.

One enormous bracer glowed with harsh white light, a terrible eye forming on it. Lana created a giant slingshot, firing a massive Deku Seed into it. While the eye spun wildly, Zelda fired a Light Arrow into it, and the Demon King's golden bracer exploded with the eye. "Why is it always eyes?" Lana groused.

"ENOUGH!" Ganon screamed, and raw power slammed them all back save the Hero of Legend. "I am death made flesh! I am Power incarnate! I will not be denied by children and toys!"

Fi appeared over Ganon's head, becoming a Goddess Blade in truth. She slammed into the top of his head, knocking him down. Then the sword spirit reappeared beside her Hero, hands balled into fists. "Shut up," she demanded, "and _die."_

Zelda banished her bow and raised her hand. "Sages! Now!" Gaepora landed by her side. A rush of allies formed a line to protect the seven elemental incarnations. The visiting princesses and their two Heroes, the commanders of the Shepherds, the Great Fairies of Hyrule and Termina, the Three Dragons and their Dekiwi and robot elite, the Twilight generals, and the leaders of Hyrule's tribes all stood between the Seven Sages and the King of Evil. Above the Sages to either side of Zelda, the symbols of the six Spiritual Medallions took form. The Hylian Crest appeared above her, and she gave all of herself to it. Ganon raised his Trident, but seven beams in every color of the rainbow struck the Demon King, and he held fast. _"Hero!"_

Fi at his side, Link burst into the air, flying as though he had wings of his own. With a battle cry that echoed from the first days of humanity, the Hero came down on the jewel of Phantom Flame on Ganon's head, Master Sword piercing and shattering it. Ganon reeled, keening in unexpected pain. With all his remaining strength, the King of Evil swung the Trident of Power, freeing it from the Sages' magic and smashing the Hero to earth. Zelda had lost too much breath to scream.

Impossibly, Link rose, rent flesh and broken bones forced to move by Courage and will. Ganon fell, eyes fixed hatefully on the Hero of Legend. Though the Master Sword was still embedded in the Demon King's skull, Link raised his hand, the echo of Courage pulsing. "Together!" he gasped.

Knowing his wish immediately, Zelda and Dorgan raised their hands with his. "Together!" they shouted in agreement, and the Spirit Sage tore the Triforce of Power back from Ganon, reclaiming it. Instead of joining their fragments again, not daring to risk their wish's magic, they called on their roles as bearers to bolster the magic of their own courage, wisdom, and power. All of them radiated the Power to Repel Evil once more, this time turning the sacred might on the demons themselves.

Purged of the Phantom Flame, with no more demonic energy to draw from the world, every last Ganon-spawn vanished, not leaving so much as a cloud behind. Ganon himself was the last, Trident of Power falling into the Demon Realm, the King of Evil roaring and clawing the earth as he dwindled away. The hilt of the Master Sword clattered to earth, blade gone. "Hylia!" he screamed, still scrambling to attack as he shrank to the size of a Gohma, then a Moblin, a Stalkin, a bee. "Hyliaaa..." he hissed, then was no more.

"Zelda," the princess whispered. "My name, is _Zelda."_ She barely heard the ecstatic cheer as she ran to Link's side, the other Sages right behind her. He turned, smiling at Zelda. _Oh, gods._ All her Sheikah calm failed at the sight of her Hero, broken. His arms were ruins of mashed muscle and bone. His body was lumpy and misshapen. Both legs were locked, and Zelda wondered how he'd moved. Half his face was swollen, missing three teeth.

Link toppled at last, and Zelda, Dorgan, Midona, and Lana all caught him with magic. Lowering him with gentle care, they created a cushion of force to cradle his twitching form. Eldin floated above them, becoming a miniature sun to light the darkness. "Link. Please. It's over. You don't have to fight any more. You can rest, just please, gods, rest _here,_ in this world." She touched his hand, not daring to do more than let her fingers brush against him.

"Of course, Zel," he breathed, but she felt his spirit seeping from his body. "Over. So glad."

Dorgan placed a careful hand on Link's chest. "Nayru's Heart," he chanted. The magic, and his power as a Sage, kept Link's spirit from moving on, but the Hero hovered between life and death all the same.

"Nayru's Heart," Lana joined, her hand joining Dorgan's. Realization struck Zelda, hope rising once more. _Wind or Forest, she's the Sage of Life._

"Everyone else," Midona called, "if you don't know the spell, pitch in your mana!" Life energy trickled into the Sages, then flowed, then surged in a deluge.

Fi placed a hand on the princess' shoulder, her skin the gold of the absent Blade of Evil's Bane. Proxi glowed above Link's forehead, radiating what fairy magic she had into him. "Your Highness," Fi said, "ordinary healing magic is of limited effectiveness. If I might suggest, even with Ganon slain forever, Link remains the Hero."

"The Hero Eternal," Zelda whispered. Desperate though she was, she reined in her Time powers. _No. We move forward._ She leaned in, lips almost at his ear. _If he wishes to rest...oh, Link, I want you back so much, but you've done enough. It must be your choice._ Gathering her magic, Zelda drew on Wisdom above all else. "I trust you," she whispered. "Always. Forever. Nayru's Heart."

Link's skin rippled, then glittered, seeming to shine like gold. For an instant, the Hero was swallowed by a radiance Zelda had never known in life. _Hylia did,_ she realized, and braced herself.

With a gasp, Link sat up, looking around in confusion at his friends. He was whole, healthy, and as fit as ever. "What happened?" he asked. "Ganon disappeared, and then I was floating." He looked at his hands and gaped. Though he no longer glowed, the Hero's skin retained a golden cast, gleaming faintly in the light of their collective magic. "Okay. That's new."

With a laugh bordering on the hysterical, Zelda threw her arms around Link, beating Dorgan's hug by half a second. Link's wordless yelp was the last thing that escaped the sudden mass of arms and cries of joy. _Free,_ Zelda thought, her spirit light for the first time since the day of the invasion. The Picori and Twili waved as they vanished, the Terminans sailing their clockwork ships through their gates to return home. _The future is ours to make at last – and we make it together!_


	18. Part 3, Ch. 6: Forever After & Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Standard explanation: #This notation# is for telepathic communication.
> 
> And thanks for reading :-).

  
**Part III: Skyward**

**Chapter Six: Forever After**

Twin gateways rippled at the bottom of the Sealed Grounds, both openings to parallel Hyrules. _Parallel destinies. Parallel legends,_ Link mused, looking down at the gates from the top of the path. _I would have thought they'd need three, but apparently Princess Hilda and Ravio have their own way home, through Red's Hyrule._ Mages and Charm designers milled around them, performing last-minute checks on their dimensional tuning. Marin strode through the group with a will, looking over every enchantment personally. Fledge trailed after her, and Marin slowed and smiled every time he fussed. _Marin and Fledge?_ Link thought, immeasurably cheered by the sight. _How did I miss that?_

#There was this little thing called the Last Demon War,# Proxi sighed. #Gods, you only saved everyone and everything, again. Cut yourself some slack.#

#I had a little help,# Link retorted, shaking his head. #Besides, I'm not feeling guilty or anything silly like that.#

#Good,# Fi replied. The Hero glanced around, but the former spirit wasn't there. #As you were wondering, Fledge was assigned to her care and protection. Nature took its course from there.#

#On the subject of natures,# Link cut in, #how are you adjusting to yours?#

The Hero of Legend felt his oldest companion flex her new metal body. #Wonderfully,# she replied, smile radiating through the bond. #I was concerned that you'd lack the Master Sword's protection, but it seems you need only its magic now.# Her attention flickered to the hilt on his belt, its energy blade dormant. #Now if you'll excuse me, I'm still experimenting with this unfamiliar concept of 'normal.'#

Link sent back a laugh. #Farore, I'm looking forward to life getting back to what passes for normal around here.#

#Speaking of passing for normal, incoming,# Proxi pointed out. Link just then caught the Spirit Sage's approach.

"Rupee for your thoughts," Dorgan said, striding to the Hero's side.

Link grinned at the Spirit Sage's glittering ring. "Start with 'congratulations.' So did you pin Lana down, or vice versa?"

Dorgan grinned back, and Link swallowed at the satisfaction gleaming in his friend's eyes. "How much do you really want to know about our pinning process, Hero?"

"Stop," Link replied immediately. Dorgan chuckled. "Honestly, Dorgan, are you trying to catch up on three months of innuendo or something?"

"Or something," he shot back, clapping Link on the shoulder and laughing. "Okay, okay, she proposed to me." Dorgan pursed his lips, suddenly fascinated by the gateways. "Laid her spear at my feet, promised to always 'stand between me and the storm,' the whole Gerudo shebang."

"You melted, didn't you?" Link asked, smile as innocent as he could manage.

"Tell anyone, and you'll have yellow chus in your bed for a _year,"_ Dorgan whispered. Link gave him a one-armed hug, still watching the spellwrights. "And you're really into watching this, aren't you? Does Zelda know her king's the Hero of Nerd?"

"Of course she does," Link laughed. "And I'm not king yet. Neither of us has proposed." He leaned against the stone. "It's too soon. She was just crowned, there's still a ton of restoration, and Zel wants to assure all the kingdoms that stayed out of it that we're not going to look for payback." He shook his head. "As if we'd even consider such a thing."

Dorgan slapped his forehead. "After a war like the one we just fought, who'd think we'd go after more trouble? The army's still recovering, right?"

"Actually, according to Eagus and Aveil, once you count all the recruits who signed up and innovations we came up with, Hyrule's a match for the whole rest of the world put together. With Ylisse so close to us now, well, lots of nations are worried." Link sighed. "Zel will handle it. Until we can get back to exploration, my job is to stand next to her and look pretty."

"You're part Gerudo after all," Dorgan chuckled, giving the Hero a bit of a shake.

Zelda strode toward them, Impa and Luda flowing behind the High Queen. "How could he not be, with you so determined to be a bad influence?" She winked, and Dorgan grinned back. "We're almost ready." She looked down at the gates, the new queen growing somber. "It's strange. I've only known one of my Time-sisters for two months and the other for just over a week, yet I'm going to miss them both."

"To hear Marin talk," Link replied, pointing below, "in a year or two we'll be able to hop dimensions like it's riding a Charm wagon downtown."

"Goddess, I am just about ready to set a squad of nannies on that woman – is that Fledge?" Zelda peered down, a flicker of blue crystal flowing around her eyes. "When did that happen?" Link shrugged.

Dorgan looked from Hero to queen and facepalmed. "They've been dating ever since she escaped the healers' tent," he explained. "Farore, where have you two been?" Link's eyes narrowed on his friend, and Dorgan peeked out from behind his hand and gulped. "Point taken."

"I see our Spirit Sage is as sensitive and tactful as ever," Robin quipped, descending on Lucina's arm. "Are they having trouble, or is Marin fussing?"

"Marin," Dorgan, Link, and Zelda said as one. All five heroes laughed.

"Look out below!" Ravio called from above. Link, Zelda and Dorgan all turned, hands halfway to sword hilts, but they stopped and grinned at Blue Link and young Zelda racing down the path. They waved to their counterparts as they passed. The native trio turned and watched as they continued down the winding path, grinning excitedly.

"They're a couple of sweethearts," Zelda said, smile growing. "My younger Time-sister is a surprisingly peaceful sort, considering her battle skills." The queen ducked her head, hand rising to her mouth. "Though I fear I may have led her astray. She's fallen in love with Deku Mint tea, and they haven't the leaves in New Hyrule."

"Just another excuse," Red Zelda replied, smiling broadly as her fellow princess and their companions followed, "to stay in touch."

"Can't you just send some seeds with her?" Dorgan asked.

Both Zeldas blinked at him. "What if it's invasive?" they asked as one. They then turned to each other, and Red Zelda giggled. Queen Zelda merely chuckled, but Link could feel her effort in not joining her Time-sister. Ravio, meanwhile, was rubbing his chin. _Someone sees a profit._

Link caught his red counterpart standing to the side, watching his friends with a smile and slumped shoulders. _Ah, that feeling you have when there's no monsters to worry about._ He waved his Time-brother over, and Red Link stepped aside with him. "Hey," Green said, and Red nodded back. "Listen, I just wanted to thank you for all your help, and let you know I'm ready to return the favor."

"That's great," Red Link replied, blinking, "but why? Our quests are over, aren't they?"

"Mine is," Green Link said, glancing down at the cleansed Sealed Grounds. _It's going to need a new name._ He folded his arms. "Your Ganon may have lost his weapon, but he's still out there. If – when he returns, you have friends who'd be happy to help."

"Zelda, the Zelda I serve, is pretty sure he's not coming back in our lifetimes," Red Link explained. "This excursion cost Ganon dearly, and he's the last. It makes sense that he'd wait until we've gone back to the Wheel, come back when we're both young."

"He never learns," Green Link sighed, and they both looked down at Blue, young Zelda chatting excitedly with him. "If you're old enough to wield a sword, you'll take him."

"Thanks." After a pause, Red Link clasped Green's hand and smiling. "And if you ever need us, we're one gate away."

"I appreciate it," Green Link said, smiling back as the Zeldas approached, "but my quest is done. Our _cycle_ is done. We're one worry you can take off your list." They shook hands, then Red Link joined his companions, and it was nearly over.

At last, they were gathered at the base of the Grounds, standing before the two enormous oval gates. Link caught Marin explaining to Robin how she modeled the gate's after Cia's, the parallel design making the return trip simpler and more reliable. Queen Zelda walked over and took Link's hand. In that moment, they were at peace.

Then Dorgan sidled over to the Hero, eyeing Blue Link. "You know," the Gerudo whispered, "I don't think I've heard that kid say a single word."

Link and Zelda both froze. Their hands parted, both covering chuckles. "He talks!" Link protested quietly. Dorgan raised an eyebrow.

"They're both introverts, like our Hero," Zelda added. "There are people in this Hyrule who've never heard him say a word, but you've called him a blabbermouth."

"Ours made a speech they'll be quoting for a thousand years," Dorgan retorted. "Have either of you heard him?"

"All three of us got together yesterday, talked for hours," Link insisted. "You just weren't there. Tell him, Zel." Zelda rubbed her arm, grin turning sheepish. "Zel?"

"Actually, now that you mention it..." Zelda trailed off as the colored rings flowing from the twin gates' centers rippled out, to reveal Hyrules old and new. "It's time," she added, rushing over to finish their goodbyes. Link sighed, and with a few last words, hugs and yelps, their counterparts were gone. The gateways closed, and it was just their Hyrule once more. Zelda and Dorgan looked at the empty space and smiled.

Link bowed his head, and Zelda's smile faded as she took his hand again. "Link? My heart?"

"I'm okay," the Hero whispered. "As goodbyes go, this one's better than all the rest we've had to say lately. I've just had my fill."

Robin smiled. "Well, far be it from me to miss an opportunity when it presents itself." He waved, and the Shepherds' redheaded pilot and her masked boyfriend headed towards them. _Severa and Gerome,_ Link remembered, noting that her black pegasus was trotting beside a bay. The brick-red pegasus caused a lump to form in the Hero's throat. _Epona._ He shook his head. _We lost so many people. It's silly to grieve so much over – not even a horse. A Charm of a horse._

#You grieve as you need, Hero,# Fi replied gently. #On your own time, and you are done when you are, not before.#

"You remember Severa, our Dark Flier?" Robin asked. The Hero blinked at the title, but nodded. "Well, she's been watching the pegasus ranches for her own reasons, but something came up that had her check in with Miriel. We thought to bring it to your attention, Hero, for reasons you'll soon understand, I'm sure."

Severa clapped and waved the bay pegasus forward. When the mare walked up, a newly-foaled filly followed with an uncertain gait. The Hero locked up, the foal's silver mane and points standing out instantly. When the filly saw Link, she sniffed and walked toward him, wings flapping, the red wings fading to white, then purple and gold at the tips. "Epona?" he whispered.

At the sound of the name, the filly – Epona – nickered and nuzzled Link's hand. _Sorry, I haven't needed apples in this life,_ he thought, still in shock. The masked dragon-rider handed the Hero one, and before Link's arm was fully extended, Epona was literally eating out of his hand.

"She foaled an hour after the battle ended," Severa explained, grinning, "and with those wings, Miriel and I didn't have to be seers to know she was unusual."

Distantly, Link noted Zelda's ear-to-ear smile. Dorgan merely gaped. "You knew?" the Gerudo asked their queen. Zelda shrugged.

The dam breaking at last, Link wrapped his arms around the filly's neck, giving her a gentle hug, and cried without shame. Another ancient memory flickered through his mind:

_Whenever there is a meeting, a parting is sure to follow. However, that parting need not last forever... Whether a parting be forever or merely for a short time... That is up to you._

~ o ~ o ~ o ~

"Auntie Zelda! Auntie Zelda!" Irene Bahdo, Dorgan and Lana's youngest, ran up to the High Queen and bounced like a chu. "Is it true? Are you going all the way past the Sky?"

High Queen Zelda Davnesi smiled, knelt before the girl, stroked her shoulder, and nodded. "That's right, sweetie. We've built a special loftwing to go all the way to outer space, beyond the Sky itself. It's going to be a challenge, but it's Hyrule's next step forward."

"Besides," Lana laughed, holding her belly as she walked in, "our favorite Hero can't be denied his next challenge, right?" Irene squealed with excitement and rushed to her mother, grabbing the Wind Sage's hand and jumping in place. "Go find your father, dear, I have some grown-up business with the queen."

"Awww," Irene whined.

"He's with the Hero," Lana added. Irene's violet eyes lit up, and she took off like a Loftwing Jet, racing out of the greeting room. Both ladies watched her go with gentle laughs. "Still earning fans 25 years later."

Zelda patted Lana's shoulder and gestured to the observation tower's balcony. "Link? He never stops. It's hard to believe so many years have passed. They feel like they've gone by in a blink." Together, they wandered outside.

Below them, a small, temporary town had sprung up outside Castle City. A long, wide strip of earth had been flattened and smoothed out with Goron Arts on the great plain dominating the western side of the province. At one end, an enormous ramp curved up until it pointed straight at the sky. On the other, the Star Loftwing – the largest ever built – sat waiting. Her Master Ore skin and skywood frame granted her unprecedented speed and resilience. Her heart was a Power Charm unlike any other, conduits the blue of Link's eyes glowing across her hull.

On the far side of the strip was a small explosion of sturdy tents. _It's not a refugee camp,_ she reminded herself, as she had every time she caught sight of it. The brief pang set aside, she looked across the engineers, enchanters, and laborers celebrating along the paths. Vendors, set up long since, were providing the team with free snacks for the big day. _Even the Ravio Mart concessions,_ Zelda realized.

All across the field, great pennants proclaiming the "Great Space Flight" rippled in the gentle breeze. Smaller 25th anniversary banners celebrating V-G Day hung lower between posts and tents. Veterans were treated like celebrities wherever they went, some wearing their old uniforms, others recognized by those they'd protected. _We move on,_ Zelda thought, leaning on the railing as she watched the outpouring of joy, _but never forget where we came from. One does not preclude the other._

"Dorgan should be here soon," Lana added, sitting on the railing beside the queen, "once he's gotten Irene down to a dull roar." She laughed. "He turned his last set of Darknut armor into rebar for a hospital this morning, did you know that?"

Zelda laughed again, shaking her head. "It's a good day for it. Leaving the last remnants of old pain behind, building new things." She peered over the edge, watching a riderless Epona fly past. "Looks like she's got the rest of the day off," the queen joked.

"Yeah, and the rest of the month, too," Lana added, standing. Zelda turned, realizing her old friend's smile had vanished. "Zellie, are you sure about this? I'm not talking about Aryll. She's got Fanadi and my dad and Impa and Morsego." The Wind Sage rolled her eyes. "Farore, she doesn't even need them. Aryll inherited your wisdom – too much of it, some days."

"I'm going with him," Zelda insisted. Lana scrunched her face, and the queen chuckled again. "Your latest is going to be born sour, if you keep that up." With a huff, Lana crossed her arms and leaned against the wall. "I've kept the peace all these years, Lana, staying home for half of Link's trips to Skyloft and Subrosia, even one of his excursions to the Mushroom Kingdom." She gestured at the Star Loftwing. "This is our greatest chance for exploration yet. Hyrule is nearly beyond the need for royalty at all, and it has Aryll, wise Ministers, and six wonderful Sages."

"You're just buttering me up," she muttered, eyes turning back to the queen.

Zelda grinned, walked over, and hugged Lana. "I'm also buttering you up."

Lana's hand went to her belly. "You'll miss the birth," she grumped.

"I was there for the other eight!" Zelda objected. "Gods, Lana, are you raising a family or an army?"

"They're half-Gerudo. So, both." Lana smiled before remembering that she was trying to be serious. Giving up, she laughed and hugged Zelda back. "Just be careful. You're going with the Hero, so something weird is going to happen."

"Is Lana still trying to talk you out of going?" Dorgan called, striding in with Irene on his shoulders. Zelda laughed, extracting herself from Lana to hug the enormous Gerudo. "I'm guessing it didn't work." He grinned and scratched his beard.

"You're still shaving that thing if I manage," Lana shot back.

"You just conceded, love," Dorgan pointed out. Lana sighed and pulled herself up to kiss him on the cheek. "Everything's ready, boss," he continued, turning to the queen. "Site's secure."

Impa rose from Zelda's shadow. "My people are coordinating more closely than ever with Dorgan's." She glared out at the field. "If there really is a 'Cult of Ghirahim,' they'll regret showing themselves this day."

"Aveil and Luda even came out of retirement," Dorgan added, rubbing Irene's hair, "to give things a once over." His smile was proud. _As it should be,_ Zelda decided. "They said the capitol's never been more secure.

Lana's grin was impish. "Of course! After all, who designed the greatest defense system in Castle City history–"

"Don't say it," Dorgan warned.

"–the Dorganator!" the sorceress laughed.

Irene giggled with wild glee. Dorgan placed his hand over Lana's mouth. She giggled along with her daughter. "I am never...calling it...that," he insisted.

Lana pulled Dorgan's hand down. "The Ganon cannon?" she asked, then put the Justice Minister's palm back. Irene's giggles redoubled.

"So, any word from Sir Korin?" Zelda jumped in, turning to Impa with as much dignity as the giggle fit she was resisting allowed.

"The perimeter is quite secure. He wishes you and His Majesty the best of luck on your voyage." Impa placed two fingers on her forehead and sighed. "He also asks that you, and I quote: 'Try to keep our little forest boy out of trouble.' Farore, some days I think he forgets that our oldest is the Hero." After a quick look at Dorgan and Lana, who had gone from jibes to cuddling, Impa leaned against the railing. "I hope that your trip does not extend overlong. We will miss you."

"I don't mean for it to extend at all," Zelda insisted. Impa said nothing, merely turning her fierce red eyes on the queen. "Gods, Impa, I've left Aryll to be regent, not queen." She smiled. "I wouldn't leave her alone with Kafei and Tetra for so long. Her sister in particular does love to find trouble." She turned her attention to the Star Loftwing, anticipation making her skin tingle. "Speaking of children, how are yours? I haven't heard in a while."

"Renato moves out when he graduates," Impa replied. "He wants to earn his Tear eventually, but right now he's focused on his study of the transformations you, Link, and the Sages have undergone." She glanced at her hand and concentrated, a faint golden glint beneath her skin twinkling in the sunlight. "We may be immortal."

"We don't age," Zelda pointed out. "That's not necessarily the same thing. It can't be."

"I know," Impa sighed, "you, Link, and Dorgan retain your connections to the Triforce. That is not the same as holding it." She waved a hand. "An old argument I do not wish to repeat. You've promised to use caution, which is all that matters."

"Midona's coming with me," Zelda pointed out. "So is the Hero. Even if I were princess-of-distress Zelda, which I am most certainly not any more, I will hardly be unprotected." She blinked. "How's Renato taking Midona's departure?"

"He will manage," Impa replied, her smile knowing. "Midona wants him to be a little older before she accepts his courtship. My youngest may not accept that he was the Violet Hero, but the Shadow Sage and I know better. Meanwhile, I'm thinking of getting a cat. Maybe two."

"Why not just get one now?" Zelda asked, eyebrow raised. "Your house hasn't been the same since Mia passed."

"Korin insists I was always on the verge of getting more cats, and wants a promise to get only one before we adopt. With no children in the house, I want to make sure that Mia's successor isn't lonely." Impa crossed her arms and sniffed in a very un-Impa-like manner. "Honestly, I think he's afraid I'm going to turn into one of those old cat ladies." Zelda laughed. "I know! I'm not even 80 yet."

"Mother," Aryll called from the doorway, and Impa stepped aside with a smile. Dorgan and Lana retreated. Zelda beamed at her little princess – _Goddess, not little any more,_ she thought, her baby as tall as she was – as Aryll strode gracefully to the queen and offered a brief curtsy. "Father will be along shortly. He's having a talk with my sister about her penchant for setting off firecrackers around Phoenix Knights she doesn't like. Again." She looked down at her hands, counting off points. "Otherwise, we are almost ready, but I do have a few last-minute questions. Plegia is asking for support again, but I think they're just trying to gain an advantage over Ylisse. The Realm Charm to contact New Hyrule is, in Kafei's words, 'a little flaky.' Groose the Third would like permission to court Tetra, which I haven't the faintest idea how to respond to. She is, ostensibly, an adult, and capable of making these decisions herself."

Zelda hugged her oldest daughter, hiding her smile over the young woman's shoulder. "You're going to be fine, Aryll." The crown princess trembled in Zelda's arms. "You've already recognized the situations with the other two, and Minister Marin can tune the Realm Charm."

"I don't know, mom," Aryll whispered. "You and dad are the best – the absolute best – but you're these living gods who saved the world and have all kinds of adventures, and I'm just...me." She clutched the back of Zelda's dress, fingers tightening. "Do you really trust me to keep the whole world at peace?"

"Always," Zelda said, giving her daughter a gentle squeeze. "Forever."

Aryll pulled back, hiding a sniffle behind a politely raised hand. "Yeah. Thanks, mom."

"But _dad!"_ Tetra wailed, and Aryll sighed. "He's a bully! He's a bully and a jerk!"

"Then, as I already said, report him to Sir Korin." Link chuckled, and Zelda lit up. "Or challenge him to a duel." Aryll sighed, turned an _I told you so_ look on her mother, and slid aside.

"With what, a stun sword? They don't learn that way!" Princess Tetra trailed in after the King Consort, and even after all the years and with both daughters present she couldn't help reveling in the sight of him. Skin glinting with that hint of gold that left him as armored as Ghirahim had been, Zelda knew quite well that her Hero remained supple as ever. His flight suit fitted him perfectly, and as far as the queen was concerned, in all the right ways. _Not quite as tight as that postman outfit I can get him to wear sometimes,_ Zelda thought, grin turning impish, _but it will do._

"And here we go 'round the Mulberry Bush," Link sighed. "Let's try this again. Promise me you'll behave while we're gone or you're grounded for a week."

"But that's not fair," Tetra whined. Link folded his arms, and the younger princess sighed, bowing her head. "Okay, I promise."

Link smiled and gave her a hug. "That's better. Fi."

Fi emerged from Tetra's shadow, embarrassed smile clashing with her Sheikah garb. "I won't encourage her while you're gone. Master."

"Good," Link replied, "because we've given Aryll authority to ground the both of you." Tetra and Fi looked at each other, their grimaces mirror images. Meanwhile, Aryll curtsied to the king, who chuckled and gave his older daughter a quick hug of her own. She, too, retreated, and Link strode to his queen's side. "Hey," he said.

"Hey," Zelda replied, taking his hand. "Looks like we're finally getting out there. The endless frontier you've been dreaming of for so long."

Link's smile slipped. "Me? I thought–" he began, stopping when Zelda raised her hand.

"I want to explore too," Zelda explained, "but where we go doesn't matter as much to me. What matters is that we learn new things, and that we do it together. The great void of stars is where you want to go, so this time, I follow you." Link exhaled and nodded. Zelda held out an arm, smile returning. "Shall we?" Link took the offered arm, and they headed for the door.

Prince Kafei came running in, Anju – Dorgan and Lana's eldest daughter – chasing after him with a Sailcloth. Zelda realized why immediately, as wisps of smoke still trailed from Kafei's hair. "M-made it!" he gasped, stopping to lean on his knees, while Anju smothered his hair with her Sailcloth. "I'm fine, Anju."

"Yes, now that I've put you out," Anju grumped, pocketing the cloth in fairy space and putting fists on her hips. "Goddess, Kafei, one of these days you're going to blow yourself up with–" She froze, eyes sliding to the High Queen and King. The young lady gasped and dropped into a deep curtsy. "Your Majesties," she whispered.

Link's hand clamped firmly on his mouth, shaking a bit from the effort not to laugh. Zelda, meanwhile, had finally managed to not start misting up at the sight of them. _Anju and Kafei, reborn. May you remain together forever, this time._ Kafei gestured for the young sorceress to stand. "It's fine, Anju. You're not the one they're going to yell at," he sighed.

"And why should I yell at you, young man?" Zelda asked, hands folded. Link's hand was still pressed against his mouth. "Were you experimenting behind Morsego's back again?"

"No ma'am!" Kafei blurted, straightening. "You can ask him yourself, we worked this one out together." His concern melted on the spot, and Anju sighed, hands returning to her hips. "I was running a few last-minute models of the Star Loftwing's performance. It's absolutely fascinating how the Fire and Shadow enchantments work together to create propulsion and warp space. Sheikah have been using those principles for millennia, but to see them used in such well-prepared concert has astonishing implications."

"Kafei, point," Zelda prodded, smile returning.

Their young prince's head lowered a fraction, and he twiddled his fingers. "Some of the earlier Star Loftwings were unstable. I just wanted to be sure you'll be safe." Anju's stern gaze melted, and her smile reminded Zelda of the Hero's.

Link walked over and dropped a reassuring hand on the wizard's shoulder. "The _Legend of Hyrule_ has spent a year in testing. Over a dozen master wizards have run those same models, including Morsego, Lana, and Dorgan. We'll be fine, son." Kafei looked back up and nodded, smiling. Anju took his hand.

_She's got the right idea,_ Zelda thought, taking her Hero's. "Come on, love. We have a happily ever after to get back to." Link nodded, and together, they strode toward the _Legend_ to meet their destiny.

~ o ~ o ~ o ~

**Epilogue**

Samus Aran watched her monitor screen warily, occasionally running through different filters. All the readouts agreed. _Yep. There definitely used to be a temporal anomaly around this system. Looks like the whole thing came from the second planet._ Her gunship held position outside the system, per First Contact protocols. Fingers drummed on her console, and her attention turned to the starship flying towards them. _Hard to say when it stopped by our calendar. Wibbly-wobbly, timey-wimey._

"Still worried?" X asked, walking over with a cup of coffee. Samus accepted it gratefully, taking the moment to enjoy the sight of her partner without his armor. _Thomas Light did good work,_ she decided, not for the first time. X either didn't notice or didn't mention, as ever. "It doesn't seem like that much of an issue, really. How many weird anomalies have we seen in our lives?"

"Our lives _are_ weird anomalies," Samus retorted, taking a sip, "and how many of those oddities have tried to kill us?" She put the mug next to her helmet, forming and dismissing her arm cannon. "This time shift region's been here since recorded history. Chozo history. I'm not taking any chances." X smiled, kissed her on the cheek, and headed aft. Samus was grateful for that, sparing her letting him see her blush. _I can't even put on my helmet. He brought me coffee._

A light appeared on her console. "X, we're getting a transmission from the ship, full spectrum, all directions," she called over. "Start the translator?"

"Done," X replied, returning in his iconic blue armor. "What have we got?"

"They're closing. Zooming in." She played with the imaging systems briefly. "A shoebill?" Samus blinked at the feed, then tried to correct the image. It didn't change. "Who builds a starship that looks like a giant red shoebill?"

X put a hand on her shoulder. _Oh, he's being extra gentle,_ she thought. _How bad is it?_ "Sam," he whispered, "I don't want to get your hopes up, but I can think of a race that might."

The Hunter laughed, and X relaxed. "Xavier, honey, I know Chozo ships. That is categorically not a Chozo ship." The translator beeped. "Can you get that? I want to ready our defenses, just in case."

"You're the captain," X noted with a smile. Samus sighed while the reploid worked the translator. _And there goes my coffee,_ she thought, donning her helmet. Her Varia Suit interfaced with the gunship, systems obeying her will.

"Translator's having a little trouble," X reported. "No matches in the Federation database, though it appears to resemble a few Earth languages. Expanding search." Samus nodded, pivoting her ship to be ready for combat, but avoiding activating her cannons or pointing them at the vessel. _Let's not create an incident if we don't need to,_ she thought. _All-directions broadcast like that implies exploration ship with peaceful intent._ X paused, turning to her with wide eyes. "I have a match," he breathed. "From your personal database. _Hylian."_

Samus whirled her chair around, standing. "What!" she exclaimed, running to Xavier's console. Script she hadn't seen in over ten years scrolled past. _A message of peace and hope,_ she realized, fingers running half in disbelief over the lines as they appeared. _Ganon would never send something like this. He couldn't. Could he?_ "Guns offline!" she shouted to the computer. "Bring us about, docking protocols online!"

_This is impossible!_ Samus thought wildly, returning to her station, still standing as she punched in directives. The gunship obeyed with a loyalty that almost seemed like life. _I've met four different Heroes from different times and universes!_ The Hunter froze, eyes returning to the scanner. _Time anomalies. Were they in this reality all along? Did they exist in a pocket Realm until now?_ She shook her head. _Doesn't matter. It's here, now._ The shoebill slowed as her gunship moved into place. The giant mechanical bird opened its beak, a circular tube extending from it. The port at the end reconfigured itself to match her airlock. "Sam?" X asked.

"Just be ready," she replied. X nodded, relaxed, but his X-Buster active. Samus left her cannon inactive, but kept her armor on. Their docking system met hers, and the airlock cycled. Samus tensed.

The airlock opened, and an androgynous figure in a strange green flight suit entered, a long strip of blue cloth trailing from his helmet. It ended in the Royal Crest of Hyrule. Beneath her helmet, Samus knew she was staring, grateful for the armor hiding her expression. "Samus?" the figure whispered, and in that instant, the Hunter knew.

Link took off the helmet anyway. His hair was a touch darker, there was a scar under one eye, and he looked a bit older than any Hero she'd known, but that face was unmistakable. She took off her helmet in kind, and then he _smiled,_ and she knew. "Armor off," she ordered, and the Varia Suit opened. Before he could say another word, she swept him up in a hug that lifted the Hero off her deck, feet dangling. "I missed you, you crazy elf!"

"Hylian," Zelda corrected behind him. Samus put Link down, and the Hero rubbed the back of his neck in his familiar way while X walked over and reintroduced himself. The princess of Hyrule – _no, queen now,_ Samus realized, noting the symbol on Zelda's collar – was wearing blue and gold armor, accented in hints of pink. Her smile was as welcome as his. "You always call us that, don't you, old friend?"

Samus leaped to Zelda and hugged her in turn, spinning her around before letting her go. "Woo! What are you doing here?"

"Exploring," Zelda said, her voice dry as a Gerudo desert as she looked at the Hero of Time. _Light. Whatever,_ Samus mused. "Just don't call it adventuring. Link doesn't do that any more."

"I don't," Link insisted, he and X finishing a handshake. "We're finally free, Sam. Free of Ganon, of the cycle, of the curse of Time replayed."

Samus' eyes went wide. "Seriously?" Chozo training brought her mind around to analysis. "That must be why the time anomaly vanished." Zelda nodded, and Samus was certain of it then. "Great Maker, Link, there's going to be a line to meet you. We've got Team Starfox and Captain Falcon in our universe alone."

Link lit up. "Really? They're here?" Then his head dropped. "I guess you've already got your space Realm mapped, then." Zelda chuckled and took his hand.

Samus couldn't help a smile as she pulled up a galactic map. "See this? It's our galaxy. This," she explained, outlining the Galactic Federation and the outlaw regions around it, "is colonized space. It's ten percent of the known galaxy."

At that, Zelda laughed, hugging Link. "So, in short, there's more stars than we can imagine out there waiting to be found, and a whole host of friends to find them with." She grinned at the speechless Hero. "Is it what you dreamed of, my heart?" Link nodded wordlessly, wrapping one arm around Zelda while he stared at the map, stunned.

_Reunited. Ridley driven to the edge of space, Sigma and Ganon dead for good and all, and a whole universe to explore._ Samus smiled at the queen and her Hero, still trying to take in the magnitude of the possibilities ahead. _I can't imagine a better happily ever after, for any of us._

Fin

The Legend of Zelda is © Nintendo


End file.
